Timing Is Everything
by Xtyne
Summary: There are forces beyond even a Phoenix's control that cannot be predicted. The vampire world will never be the same after the bombing in New Orleans, and neither will the lives of Ellie Cole and Eric Northman. Fifth Installment in series.
1. Hope for the Hopeless

**Chapter One: Hope for the Hopeless**

_One Month Later_

"I'm getting worried about her." Sookie Stackhouse peeked into the living room that had been transformed into a war zone over the past month. "We need to do something."

"What are we supposed to do?" Sam Merlotte sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Godric is gone, he's dead. It's been a month; we have to stop her from doing this to herself." Sookie shook her head sadly as she watched her frazzled friend on the phone, trying desperately to find any news of Godric's whereabouts. But they all knew there were no whereabouts. Godric had died in the unexpected bombing of the New Orleans palace, murdering everyone in the vicinity, including their beloved Godric and even the Queen of Louisiana, Sophie-Anne. Ellie however was refusing to believe this. She had worked herself into a frenzy the last month, tracking down whatever lead she possibly could. They had to almost physically restrain her from going to New Orleans herself to check the site of the bombing. Instead, Sam had gone in Ellie's place, and he hadn't brought any good news back. But that hadn't stopped Ellie. She wasn't facing reality, facing the fact that Godric was gone, and she needed to come to terms with that.

"But what if he isn't?" Sam couldn't help but want to believe that Godric was still alive. Ellie didn't need another ounce of pain in her life, not since Eric had left her nearly two months ago. "What if he really is alive?"

"How, Sam? You went there, you saw how it looked. How could Godric possibly have survived?" Sookie looked doubtful. She wanted to support her closest friend, but how could she when it looked too unbelievable? "It's not healthy for her, Sam. It was hard enough for her when Eric left."

"That's just it, Sookie. It was hard enough for her when Eric left. How can we possibly put her through more pain by making her stop this? If this helps her, if searching for him, believing he's alive, helps her in anyway, then we should just let her do it." Sam tried to reason. "I don't want to see her locked up in that bedroom again. And that's all that's going to happen the moment she realizes he truly could be dead."

"But do you really think this is better?" Sookie nodded into the room.

"No, but what else are we going to do? And hey, stranger things have happened. We all though Ellie was dead and she ended up not being." Sam pointed out. "Maybe we just need to have some faith. The universe can't completely hate her; it couldn't rip away Godric from her just after Eric left."

"The universe works in cruel ways, Sam; we know that better than anyone." Sookie sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. "But I guess you're right. I don't want to see her like that either. I guess for now we can just go along with this. But eventually she's going to have to come to terms with the fact that he may not be alive at all."

"And we'll deal with that when the time comes." Sam wrapped his arms around Sookie in comfort. "I just can't believe this is happening."

"You and me both." Sookie held onto Sam tightly, enjoying his warmth as it spread through her. "I feel so sorry for her. She's never going to be happy, Sam."

"One day, I'm sure of it. Forever is a long time for someone who will live an eternal life."

"I just hope she won't have to live that life alone. Maybe this will pull her and Eric back together." Sookie prayed that would be the case. She couldn't imagine what would happen to their dear friend should Godric truly not be alive and she was left alone for all of eternity.

"All we can do is wait and see." He brushed his lips across her forehead. "That's all we can do now."

* * *

><p>"Thanks Isabel, let me know if you hear anything."<p>

A sigh emitted from my lips as I set the phone back down. I ran a hand through my tangled hair, trying to tug out the knots before giving up and looking down at my list of potential leads. There were lines through every single one of them however, my hope of finding Godric diminishing. But I refused to give up. How could I? Godric couldn't be dead, he just couldn't be. He was 2000 years old. He couldn't just die, not like that. He had survived the bombing in Dallas, so who says that he couldn't have survived this one? They may declare that everyone had died, but how can they be sure? It's not like they could identify the bodies; vampires turned into a bloody mess when they met the true death or were just burned to ashes. There was no possible way to know for sure that Godric was in the palace at the time of the bombing, that he had been one of the deceased. He could have left. He could have found shelter somewhere and was just unable to reach any of us. Maybe he was hurt and had to slowly make his way across the state. I just needed to be able to track him down somehow and find him so I can help whatever state he was in.

I couldn't for one minute think the opposite. I could hear Sookie and Sam talking in the other room. Sookie thought this was unhealthy, by obsession with finding Godric. But there was just no way I could believe he was dead. Because the moment I did, that would be the worst moment of my life. Eric had left on his own accord, he had walked away but at least he was still alive. At least there was still a possibility that he could come back one day, that we could run into one another during our long lives. But if Godric truly had died, that would just destroy me. I would never be able to lean on him, to hear his wise words, to search for his comfort. And I needed that. I needed Godric. I couldn't lose him. I've lost everything in my life. I lost my parents, my brother, and Eric had walked out of my life. I couldn't damn well lose Godric too. I refused to accept that.

So I kept looking for him. I asked everyone I knew to listen out, to keep an eye on anything that could help me. I've called Maggie in Chicago, Isabel in Dallas, and even spoke with Alcide without Sookie knowing. I went to such lengths that I spoke to every single vampire that walked through the doors of Fangtasia, much to Pam's displeasure. She, like Sookie, thought this search and rescue attempt was futile. But that was just fine. Because I wasn't giving up, not anytime soon.

"All we can do is wait and see. That's all we can do now."

I glanced over to the doorway leading to the front hallway, catching a glimpse of Sam and Sookie embracing. Normally I would have found myself smiling, enjoying the sight of them together. But I hadn't been able to bring myself to smile since that night Pam came to Merlotte's and told me the news of Godric's supposed death. How could I possibly try and be happy when my closest friend in the world could be out there, in pain, and in need of help?

But I also knew just how worried Sookie was. I hadn't stopped to think for more than a few minutes, hardly taking breaks from my mad dash to find Godric. I knew Sookie didn't believe he was alive, and that was alright. She was only concerned for me, and I did appreciate her caring. I knew there was a chance that I could be wrong, that all of this could be for nothing. I just couldn't let myself believe that, not yet anyways. I needed to do everything in my power to try and find him, to know that I didn't give up on him.

Because Godric had not once given up on me. I couldn't damn well give up on him when he needed me the most.

And during this past month, I had hardly thought of the tall blonde Viking that had left me. Searching for Godric proved to be the best distraction from my heartache, though it was a distraction I never wished to have in the first place. Though I couldn't help but wonder if Eric knew of this, if he knew that his maker could potentially be dead. He would know though. He would feel the moment that Godric met the true death, that was how blood bonds worked with a maker and their progeny. I was sure, as long as our bond was open, that I would feel if Eric ever met the true death, and vice versa. It was how Eric knew I wasn't dead in the first place. He had still felt me, felt the bond that we shared. He had had faith that I was still alive, and now here I was, having faith that Godric was still roaming around somewhere.

"You should eat something." I hadn't realized Sam had come into the room until his voice broke through my thoughts. I looked up at him, stared into those worried eyes, and silently nodded. He laid a hand on my shoulder, squeezing gently before he helped me off the couch. "We'll find him, Ellie, I know we will."

"We have to Sam." my voice was soft, pleading almost. "We just have to."

"And we will. I have faith in that." He wrapped an arm around my shoulders as he led me out of the room and into the kitchen where Sookie was placing dinner on the table.

"Do you really? Or are you just saying that for my benefit?" I asked suspiciously.

"I really do." He assured. "Miracles have happened, Ellie. You're one of them. You should have died in that warehouse, and hell, even I believed that you did. But you didn't. You took all of us by surprise when you woke up. If it's possibly that you didn't die that night, then I truly believe that Godric could be alive."

"What about you, Sook?" I gazed over to the blonde.

The tense expression on her face softened as she walked around the table, pulling me into an embrace immediately.

"I so desperately want him to be alive, just so you won't have to go through anymore pain." She held onto me tightly. "You've just gone through so much; you can't go through this too."

"Thanks Sookie." I returned the embrace, relieved to know that these two hadn't abandoned me just yet. I knew they must have thought I was nuts for behaving like this, for refusing to believe the facts. But sometimes the facts were wrong. I hadn't died, just like Sam had said. I had woken up in the In-Between and eventually I woke up in this world, alive and well. If that could happen, then Godric can be alive. He was a smart vampire; he was wise and stronger than any other vampire in the world. He would have been able to escape, to survive such a horrible tragedy, I was sure of it.

I couldn't very well believe anything else.

* * *

><p>"She's going to end up getting herself killed if you don't control her." Pam felt a headache coming on as she watched Ellie zoom around Fangtasia, hassling each and every one of their customers in her pathetic attempt to find the vampire that was no more. She didn't want to admit defeat, that her master's maker was truly gone, but it was reality. From what she had been told, no one would have been able to survive the attack on the palace. Not the queen, not any civilian, and certainly not Godric. He was gone, and the sooner Ellie came to terms with that, the sooner Pam would be rid of her.<p>

"It's better for her to do this." Sam reasoned with the tall vampire, looking uneasy as he sat at the bar with Sookie at his side. He hated being here, in this vampire bar. But he didn't like the idea of Ellie and Sookie coming here alone, especially since there was no one to protect her. He didn't believe that Pam would go out of her way to ensure Ellie wasn't attacked or taken advantage of. There was now no Eric or Godric around to keep the vampires in the bar under control. While most may know that she has been claimed by Eric, and may be too afraid to try anything, there was still the risk that a new vampire could come along and try and kill her without knowing who she was.

"Godric is dead." Pam narrowed her eyes as she stared down at the shifter with distaste.

"Maybe not." Sookie shrugged. "Maybe Ellie is right."

"Do you really believe that?"

"I don't know what to believe anymore." Sookie admitted.

"You're a fool." Pam shook her head. "He's gone. The sooner she comes to accept that, the better. Just get her out of my bar. Before I physically remove her.

Sookie sighed as Pam strutted away angrily before grabbing a dancer and hurrying off into the backroom. Shuddering, Sookie turned her attention over to the brunette, keeping an eye on her to make sure she was alright. At the moment she was chatting with one of the regulars, and a loyal underling to Eric named Clancy. Sookie had only met him once before in the past, but he certainly wasn't a vampire she would want to be around alone.

"I hope Pam is wrong." Sookie glanced over at Sam, her fingers intertwining with his. "She has to be wrong, right?"

"She is." Sam assured her with a nod of his head.

"She just has to be. I can't imagine what this will do to her." Sookie shook her head, trying to imagine the pain Ellie must be going through, even as she searched for the vampire no one seemed to know was dead or alive.

"Everything will work out." Sam squeezed her hand. "We just need to keep thinking that."

"I know. I'm trying to be positive, it's just hard." She sighed. "She cries some nights, Sam. when you're not there, I can hear her through the wall. It's just so sad. She lost Eric and now she's losing Godric forever."

"Just keep faith."

"How? How can we keep our faith that everything is going to be alright when it's a bunch of crap?" Sookie couldn't help the anger swelling inside of her. She was just so angry. Not with Sam, not with Ellie, and not even with Pam. She was just angry with the universe, with god even. How could she believe there really was a god when all of these terrible things kept happening to Ellie? She had loss after loss, agony after agony and not once has she been allowed to be happy. How could God do this to her? How could the universe just be turned against this poor girl who had done absolutely nothing wrong to begin with?

"I know it's hard to understand. And god knows I don't understand it. But all we can hope for is that there was a reason for all of this to happen, that eventually everything will turn out to be alright and we can all be happy again. Including Ellie." Sam offered her an assuring smile before leaning over and pecking her on the lips.

"I hope so." Sookie's shoulders slumped forward in defeat. "I just don't know how much more of this she can take."

* * *

><p>"You should go to bed, Ellie." Sookie plopped down beside me on the couch later that night.<p>

"I'm not tired." I shrugged as I flipped through the channels, searching for something better than infomercials on TV.

"You look exhausted." I could feel her eyes on me.

"I'm fine, really I am, Sook." I tried to assure her, though I knew it was a feeble attempt. Sookie knew better. She had gone through so much with me that she knew when I was lying. And I was. I couldn't sleep, but that was of my own accord. Because every time I closed my eyes, I would have another nightmare. And it wasn't just some ordinary nightmare. I would watch Godric's death play out time and time again in the worst scenarios possible. And I just couldn't handle that. It was worst than having those erotic dreams of Eric and wishing I could be sleeping in his arms. This was just plain torture. I couldn't handle it. So I made sure I wasn't asleep for longer than I had to be. I would go to bed late at night and wake up some mornings before the sun even rose. It was the only way I could continue to function, to not find myself locked back up in my room.

I knew those weeks I spent in my room after Eric had left hadn't been healthy. I knew that better than anyone. And it had been Godric who had gotten me out of that room, who had held me as I broke down. He had given me words of wisdom, urging me to move on with my life and just be happy. And the moment I had tried to do just that, to take a step forward and leave the past behind, this happened. I never should have encouraged him to go to New Orleans. He hadn't wanted to. He didn't think it would be a good idea and I realize now that it hadn't of been. He wasn't dead; I refused to let myself believe that. But if he hadn't gone, then he would be here right now instead of me having to search every nook and cranny of this earth for him.

"I know it's hard, and I know sleeping must be difficult for you, but you need to sleep." Sookie wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"I have nightmares." I admitted to her. "I just...I can't deal with those, Sookie. I can't take watching Godric die before my eyes every single damn night."

"I know sweetie." She squeezed my shoulders. "But I don't think he would want to see you put yourself through this. Eric wouldn't either."

I scoffed at the sound of Eric's name. "Eric doesn't give a crap. He doesn't care about me, and he doesn't care at all that his maker is missing."

"I don't think that's true." Sookie shook her head. "Have you tried to get into contact with him?"

"His phone as been deactivated. I tried the night Pam told me about the bombing." I admitted.

It had been a weak moment. I had tried to forget Eric's cell number. I had tried to forget everything I could about the man. But the moment Pam had told me the news, that Godric could be dead, everything had gone out the window. But he hadn't answered. I couldn't even leave a message. I suppose it was for the best. What was I going to say to him? He probably wouldn't have spoken two words to me anyways.

But that also angered me. His maker, the one he claimed to care so much about, who he had been sobbing over that morning in Dallas when Godric wanted to meet the sun, was missing and potentially dead, and he didn't even seem to care. I had asked Pam over and over again if she had gotten in touch with him, and her answer had been the same as mine. No one knew where he was. No one could reach him. If he knew something, he certainly wasn't sharing it with us. And that pissed me off. How could he just not care? How could he just pretend that this wasn't happening? It's been a month since the night of the bombing. It's been nearly two months since he had left. Didn't he care enough to at least call, to at least get in touch with Pam to find out what was going on? I knew he would know it if Godric had died. If he had felt that inevitable pain, that agony, couldn't he have at least told us, so I would have spent this past month searching for a vampire that I might never find?

"He's an asshole." I mumbled, crossing my arms as I turned off the TV and all but threw the remote across the room.

"Well I agree with you there." Sookie nodded, a look of amusement on her face.

"Why the hell doesn't he care? It's his fucking maker!" I couldn't control my anger, all of the emotions building up inside of me finally boiling over. However, instead of crying, I found myself wanting to find Eric Northman and bash his face in. over and over again. Until I was satisfied. And even then some.

"I have to say, I'm much happier to see you angry with him then upset." Sookie told me honestly.

"He's just so frustrating!" I jumped right off of the couch, unable to stay still. "He says he loves me one minute, then the next he's running off like some friggin pansy! And then his maker goes missing and he doesn't give a rat's ass! What the hell is wrong with him!"

"Maybe he's upset and doesn't know what to say to you." She offered half heartedly. She was attempting to be the voice of reason, but she would always be the first on the 'I Hate Eric Northman' train.

"Bullshit! When the hell does Eric ever shy away from something? God this is just like him! He gets me to fall in love with him, to care about him and then he just damn well throws it all away! What the hell was the point then? He was mourning my death, Sookie. He bought be a fucking ring!" I threw my hands up in frustration.

"He bought you a ring?" her eyes grew wide and I realized I had never her told her that before.

"I saw it while I was in the In-Between." I nodded. "He got me a ring, and you would think once I was back he would give it to me. But oh no, he's too much of an asshole to do that! And now he's gone, and no one knows where he is! Doesn't he think? Doesn't he realize that something could happen and no one would be able to get a hold of him?"

"It's probably why he did it. He didn't want to be reached, for anyone to interrupt his time alone." Sookie shrugged as she watched me begin to pace the length of the room.

"Pfft, I doubt he's alone. He's probably off fucking anyone who has two legs. Or maybe even one, who the hell knows his standards. It's a good thing a vampire can't get an STD, because some of the women he's slept with..." I trailed off with a shake of the head.

"He'll call when he's ready." She reasoned. "Or at least I hope so."

"Knowing him, he'll just sulk and brood for eternity." I frowned. "Well fuck him! He can fucking be alone for all I care!"

"We both know you don't mean that. You still love him, no matter how angry with might be with him right now."

I knew she was right. Of course I still loved him. I was an idiot of course, but I couldn't help how I felt. I had fallen in love with him unwillingly, not wanting to ever find myself in a relationship with that vampire. And now all I wanted was for him to be here, with me, and to be my lover for the rest of our long lives. But will he get his head out of his ass for that to happen? Of course the hell not! He was too stubborn. He was too much of an asshole. And I desperately wished I could just forget about him, lock him into some mental prison deep within my brain and throw away the key. But that wasn't about to happen. I don't think it ever will. I was doomed to love a man who may or may not love me back.

"I wish he was here." I found myself admitting, my shoulders slumping forward as I felt the anger leave my body. I shuffled back over to the couch and sat down beside Sookie, my mood taking a drastic change. "He would know what to do."

"I know." She wrapped an arm around my shoulders again. "As much of an asshole as he was, he did always seem to know what to do, even if it was dangerous and life threatening."

"He would believe that Godric was still alive. I know Pam doesn't. And I know you don't, at least not completely." I sighed.

"That's not true." She tried to defend herself.

"It's okay Sookie." I patted her hand. "I know I sound crazy, I know I do. But I just...I can't let myself think he's dead. If I could end up living, why can't he?"

"Miracles do happen sometimes." Sookie nodded, squeezed my hand. "We'll find him, Ellie."

"What if we don't though?" It was my fear talking.

"We will. Or we'll track down Eric, kick his ass, and get him to help us. I promise you that. Especially the kicking Eric's ass part." She offered me a smile.

"I like the sound of that."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **As promised, the fifth installment! I couldn't leave you all hanging, not for long anyways. though you don't find out much about what happened in New orleans in this chapter, but that's all to come shortly! I know most of you hate that I supposedly killed Godric off. But from the reviews I've gotten, it seems some of you are refusing to believe it much like Ellie lol. and that's good. because who knows what I have up my sleeve!


	2. Since You've Been Gone

**Chapter Two: Since You've Been Gone**

"Have you seen the news?" Sookie waved me into the living room the next morning.

"What's going on?" I asked, sitting down on the arm of the couch as I ran a hand through my hair to untangle the knots. I hadn't bothered to get dressed yet, still wearing the pyjamas that hadn't had much use lately. But Sookie had nearly tied me down to the bed last night. And while it had been a painful and torturous night of nightmares, I did feel a bit refreshed this morning, having at least 8 hours of sleep unlike the usual 3 or 4 I was lucky to get.

"There was a bombing in Mississippi!" Sookie nodded at the TV.

"What?" I frowned, staring down at the blonde in shock before resting my gaze on the TV. Sure enough there were images of a mansion completely on fire, though there was hardly any structure left to it. "When did this happen?"

"Just last night supposedly." Sookie explained. "They think it's related to the one in New Orleans."

"Well it would make sense. Sophie-Anne did own Mississippi after Russell met the true death." I nodded. "So is this just an attack on her?"

"If that was the case, then why bomb Mississippi? That's Russell's old house, by the way. I could remember that place even burned down." She shuddered as she remembered when she had been taken by Russell who was more than just a little intrigued by her. But then again, he seemed to have a fetish for rare supernatural beings. He had sent a Demon turned vampire after me in an attempt to procure his very own Phoenix. Of course that hadn't worked out, considering I managed to kill the Demon with the nifty dagger that had been sent down from the Phoenix utopia I found myself continuously being sent to. "If they killed the Queen in the New Orleans bombing, then what was the point of this?"

"Maybe she hadn't been killed then." I pointed out.

"You honestly believe that Godric and the Queen both survived?" Sookie raised an eyebrow.

"It's possible." I shrugged. "Or maybe Sophie-Anne wasn't there at all."

"But Godric went there because she had ordered it."

"Did she? How do we know that? Maybe it was just all some sort of trap. Or maybe they knew of a threat and sent Sophie-Anne away without anyone knowing." I began sprouting out ideas. Anything was possible. This didn't seem like any old random attack. This had been planned out by someone. Why, I wasn't sure, but I knew I would need to if I was going to get anywhere in finding Godric. "Godric did sound weird on the phone when I talked with him that night."

"Did he say anything about a threat?" Sookie wondered.

"Not directly, but he kept saying that should anything happen, I should go to Pam or Isabel. I knew at the time that something wasn't right, I just never expected that to happen." I sighed as I remembered the last conversation I had with Godric. I wondered if that would be the last conversation we ever would have. I was grateful I had told him I loved him. He meant a great deal to me. We had gone through so much together. I desperately hoped he was alright. I couldn't even imagine trying to live life without him permanently. "I knew something was wrong Sookie, I should have done something."

"There was nothing you could have done. The bombing happened so suddenly." Sookie grasped my hand.

"What if it didn't though? What if Godric was trying to hint at it without actually saying it." I tried to rack my brain for anything that I could have done differently, something I could have done to try and help Godric. I couldn't help but feel a wave of guilt sweep over me. I knew something was wrong and yet I did nothing. Maybe things would have been different if I had done something. What, I wasn't sure, but there had to of been something I could have done.

"Don't beat yourself up over it, Ellie." she shook her head. "There was nothing you could have done. You were here and he was all the way in New Orleans."

"But maybe if..."

"Don't. You'll make yourself sick going over and over everything. There was nothing you could have done, and Godric certainly wouldn't have wanted you to do anything. He cared more about your safety than anything."

I sighed and nodded, looking down at my lap. The guilt was still there but she was right. Godric would have hated if I had tried to play hero yet again. I had done so so many times, and they had never turned out well. He cared more about my well being than I did half of the time. Even if there had been something I could have done, Godric would have ensured that I wouldn't know of it.

"So do you think that maybe the Queen wasn't in New Orleans and that's why whoever bombed there decided to try Mississippi?" Sookie wondered.

"Maybe." I nodded, looking back up and watching as the reporter on TV explained what had happened. No bodies had been found, but that didn't surprise me. Dead vampires didn't leave actual bodies behind. "It would make sense, wouldn't it? If Sophie-Anne wasn't in New Orleans, you would assume she would be in Mississippi."

"I wonder if they killed her then." Sookie frowned as we sat there silently watching the broadcast before Sookie shook her head and turned the TV off. "I guess we'll never know, huh?"

"Not until we find Godric, then he can tell us what in the world is going on."

* * *

><p>"Well you look like you're in a hurry." I raised an eyebrow as I stepped out of Sookie's car that night in the parking lot of Fangtasia. Sookie was working tonight with Sam, and while I had promised both of them I wouldn't venture to Fangtasia alone tonight, I just couldn't hold to that. I couldn't just sit in that house alone, looking at all the defeat I had found. At least if I was here, trying to find some sort of lead, then I would be kept busy. And I wouldn't be forced to think the inevitable that perhaps Godric was dead.<p>

However, the moment I had arrived to Fangtasia, I had noticed Pam hurrying out the front door, looking as if she was about to zip off. Before she could though, I jumped out of the car and stopped her, wanting to know why she was running off.

"I don't have time for this." Pam snapped, her blue eyes narrowed as they fell on me.

"Where are you going?" I questioned.

"None of your business."

"Does this have something to do with Godric? Because then I think it is my business." I crossed my arms stubbornly. Three years ago I never would have spoken back to a vampire, too scared to do so. But I knew better now. I knew that if one vampire took a step over the line I could use my nifty powers to defend myself. I had spent far too much of the past few years around vampires. I knew how they worked. I knew that if I continued to push, I might just get something out of Pam, who currently looked like she wanted to rip my head off. But I knew she wouldn't. While Eric may have left, and may never love me again, I was certain that he wouldn't approve of another vampire mauling me.

Pam growled lowly, and I knew she wasn't in any mood to deal with me tonight. Well that was just too bad, because I didn't give a rat's ass. I wanted to know what was up with her. She looked frazzled, like she was on some sort of mission. And if I had to guess, I would bet it had something to do with either Godric or Eric.

"Well?"

"You're playing with fire, little girl." Pam stepped, her fangs extended in an attempt to intimidate me.

"I'm not afraid of you Pam." I shook my head. "And I'm not going to let you leave without telling me what's going on."

I knew she was about to race off so I didn't hesitate as I concentrated on the spot Pam stood before a smirk grew on my face. She tried desperately to move, but I knew it was impossible. I knew my powers well enough to know I was strong. I could battle the strongest vampire in the world and still receive the same results.

"Tell me what's going on, Pam."

She really looked like she wanted to attack me, but we both knew she couldn't. After a few minutes of constant struggling against the invisible bonds holding her to the spot, she finally stopped, her eyes darkening as she glared at me.

"I'm going to Eric."

My mouth dropped open. "You're going to Eric? You know where he is?"

"Of course I do." She rolled her eyes. "I know Eric better than you ever will."

"Where is he then?" I demanded to know. I couldn't believe Pam knew where he was. She could have gone to him a month ago after we received no word from him. Didn't she think he would want to know that his maker had gone missing? And why hadn't she told me? I wasn't sure what I would have done with that piece of information, but maybe I could have gone to where he was and persuade him to come home months ago.

"Do you really think I'm going to tell you that?" She looked amused by even the thought of the idea that she would tell me the whereabouts of her maker.

"What am I even going to do about it? Fly off to where he is? He wouldn't want to see me. I just want to know where he is, so I know he's not dead." I tried to reason with her, only half lying. I wouldn't exactly go to him _now_. Maybe one day so Sookie and I really could kick his ass though.

Pam stared at me for the longest time, as if trying to gauge if I was telling the truth or not. I kept my emotions masked, a blank expression crossing my face. After a moment, she shook her head and swore in the ancient language Eric had taught Pam long ago.

"Sweden. He's in Sweden." I think she surprised herself by telling me.

"Sweden?" I frowned. "Why did he go to Sweden?"

"He grew up there, in his human years." She looked at me as if I was an idiot. Which I suppose I partly was. Eric was a Viking after all, that should have narrowed down his potential home countries. "He returns there whenever he needs to...cool off I think you humans call it."

"Oh." I nodded dumbly, not sure what else to say.

"You better not be planning anything." Her eyes narrowed again in suspicion. "Eric will have my head if he finds out I told you."

"My lips are sealed." Again, I found myself lying. "So why are you going there? Did Eric call you?"

"No." She answered simply, not going into any detail.

"So you're just randomly going to Sweden, to see Eric, for no real reason?" I raised an eyebrow. "That seems unlikely. Especially since it's been a month since Godric disappeared."

"Died." She corrected harshly. "He died."

"No." My voice was low. "No he disappeared. He didn't die."

"You're living in a fantasy world." She shook her head in disbelief. "Godric is gone."

"You're right, he is gone. And I'm going to find him." there was determination in my eyes. "He's not dead. I don't believe that."

"You're a fool."

"You all thought I was dead." I reminded her. "But I wasn't."

"Godric isn't you. When we die, we're gone for good, do you understand that?" She hissed.

"No. No he's not dead." I shook my head.

"Believe what you want, but you'll have to face reality one day." Her anger had returned. "Now let me go."

"What will you do when you see him?" I asked.

"I've answered enough of your questions tonight." She clenched her fists at her sides, as if she was willing my head to just pop right off.

"Not enough." I pursed my lips together. "Why are you going there now?"

"I'm trying to bring him home, you annoying little human!" She snarled.

I was taken back by her confession. When she realized what she had said, her eyes grew wide and her fangs retracted.

"You're...You're trying to bring him back?" I could only whisper.

She didn't confirm or deny it, and instead only stood there, waiting for me to release her. After a moment, knowing I wouldn't get anything else out of her tonight, I waved my hand and she was able to move. She looked at me for a long moment before shaking her head and hurrying off. I was left alone in the parking lot, looking at the spot she had only just been occupying, with shock written on my face. Pam was going to try and bring Eric back. After two months, there was a possibility that Eric could finally come home.

And I was surprised at how unsure I felt about that.

* * *

><p>Pam stood on the porch of the small farm house in Sweden, a home Eric had brought her to after he had turned her over a century ago. It had been modernized since then, brought into the 21st century with the black out windows and electricity and plumbing that actually worked. She detested this house however, and the entire countryside it sat upon. She was used to the life of the city. Even when she resided in England as a human, she couldn't take a step out of the city. She would rather shop than gaze at the sights. But Eric had lived for so long without the tall sky scrapers, the cities that captivated so many. He had been alive during a much different time than even she had been. She knew that Eric would rather find himself here, away from any possible human for miles, to be by himself without any other distraction of the human world. It was why she knew Eric would have come here. She had no proof. She had no facts that she would find him here. But she was taking a gamble, using the knowledge she had gained over the century of knowing Eric.<p>

But as she knocked countless of times, called out to her maker both silently and loud enough to echo in the distance, she began to doubt she knew Eric at all. She could feel a light pull at her bond with him. He had been here, that was for sure. She could smell his scent all over this porch, with it growing thicker inside of the house. But as she strained to search for him through their bond, she was unable to find him. She wasn't able to feel the pull, to be able to pinpoint his exact location. Maybe he had gone into town, she reasoned. He would need to feed eventually, and Eric couldn't resist drinking human blood and having a good fuck. But the longer she stayed there, sitting patiently on the porch waiting for her maker to return, her doubt only grew stronger. What if he wasn't here? What if she had been mistaken? If he wasn't here, in Sweden, then where in the world could Eric be? He refused to take her calls. She had lied to Ellie; she did know other numbers to calls. She knew her maker needed space so she allowed him that by not telling Ellie of any possible way to get a hold of him. But not even she was able to reach him. He wouldn't pick up, he wouldn't return her calls. She knew Eric was still alive, she hadn't felt anything in their bond to tell her any differently.

But then where the hell was he?

* * *

><p>"<em>Where are you Eric? I'm here in Sweden and you're nowhere to be found. I know you've been here, I can smell you."<em>

"_You're taking this too far Eric, tell me where you are, it's important."_

"_Eric, please. I'm asking this as your child. We need to talk."_

Eric Northman sighed as he listened to message after message from his child, begging him to call her, to let her know where he was. But he couldn't. He couldn't let a single soul know where he was. She had been right, he had been in Sweden, and had been since he had left Louisiana. He was able to think clearly away from the hassle of the world. He could remember simpler times, when this drama was not a part of his life. But now he had a missing maker, who could potentially be dead, and a Phoenix he was battling his own feelings for.

He had known about the bombing. He had associates in New Orleans, both day walkers and vampires that kept him up to date with the doings of the Queen, to assure that he's always one step ahead of Sophie-Anne. He hadn't expected, however, to receive a phone call, informing him that the palace had been completely destroyed, that a suicide vampire bomber had killed everyone inside. He had been even more shocked when he found out through Pam that Godric had been in New Orleans, summoned by the Queen herself. He had tried searching for his bond with his maker, praying to a god he didn't believe to exist that Godric was still alive. He hadn't felt the pain he had been expecting. He hadn't felt the agony, the loss of his own kin. But he had never lost a maker or a child, he didn't know what to expect. He had been told that it was excruciating, that the pain was unbearable. But how was he to know for sure? He had never experienced it; perhaps it would be different for him. So he sought out the strong bond he had always shared with the 2000 year old vampire, but he hadn't been able to find a single trace, to locate his maker at all.

He was scared. He would never admit so out loud. He would rip apart the fool who accused him of such. But he was. He feared that his maker was gone, that he had died in that bombing. No bodies had been found, not a single trace of any survivors. But his maker was strong. Godric was smart enough not to let himself be put in that situation. He would have escaped, found a way to survive. Eric was sure of it. He couldn't believe Godric was dead, that the bond he couldn't find was because of Godric's true death. Godric had shut off their bond before, when he hadn't wanted to be found at the Fellowship. Perhaps this was the same. Perhaps Godric didn't want to be found.

But why? Eric couldn't understand it.

It was why he had fled Sweden, however. He couldn't have just sat back and waited for Godric to pop up somewhere. He had to search his maker out. He had to find him, to understand what was going on. Did he have to protect himself? Did he need to make others believe he was dead? Why, Eric wasn't sure, but Godric would always put others before himself. If this was a way to protect him, or even Ellie, then Eric was sure Godric would. Godric was a fool at times, allowing for himself to care about humans.

Though he had done the exact thing he had vowed he would never do; he fell in love with a human. But she wasn't exactly human, was she? No, she was a magnificent Phoenix that he could spend the rest of eternity with. But there would always be the threat that she would be taken away from him. That she wouldn't love him, that she would just walk away. He couldn't allow himself be faced with that pain, not again. Twice now he had watched her slip out of his life. Twice now he had thought Ellie to be dead. Miracles had happened, miracles that brought her back to him. But she had still been taken away. He had still experienced the agonizing realization that she was gone. He had always promised to never feel the pathetic emotions of a human. He never wanted to become weak, to find himself at the mercy of feelings. But he had felt that weakness. He had allowed himself that weakness without even realizing it. And he couldn't let that be. He needed to stop it, to put an end to it all.

He was Eric Northman, a thousand year old Viking.

He was not weak, and he refused to let a living soul believe that.

Even if it meant leaving behind the only woman he had found himself loving.

He had tried not to think about her. He had tried desperately to erase her from his memory, to cease the dreams he would find himself haunted by. But not once since he had left two months ago had he been able to stop thinking about her. He hadn't expected this. He had thought once he left, once he said goodbye and left her behind, that he wouldn't feel like this. He hadn't expected the loss, the ache in the heart that hadn't beaten in over a thousand years. He hadn't expected any of this. The pain, the agony, the desire to find her, to hold her in his arms, to kiss her sweet lips, to ravish her in every possible way. It was almost too overwhelming for Eric to take. Too many occasions he had found himself ready to forget his idiotic charades and just return to her. He had dialled her number too many times for him to count, only to hang up before the first ring went through. He was acting like a pathetic teenage boy instead of the vampire he was. He wasn't supposed to love, to desire a human. He wasn't supposed to want her, every single part of her. He had thought once he left her, once he shoved that pain out of his life that he would be fine, that he could get on with the rest of his life.

But that hadn't been the case.

That had been the furthest from the truth.

He still loved her. That hadn't changed, and Eric wondered if it ever would.

"_She's been looking for him, Eric. Ellie hasn't stopped looking for him. She won't believe that Godric could be...You would know, Eric. Is he? Is Godric still alive? Please Eric. I don't ask you for much. But call me. Let me know where you are."_

Eric shook his head as he listened to Pam's final message before slipping the phone into his pocket. He raised his gaze to stare up at the mansion he had run to the moment his plane had landed. This was where he was going to find clues, to find the lead he was desperate for in the search of his maker. It was why he had come all the way to Jackson Mississippi, only hours away from his precious Phoenix.


	3. Somewhere a Clock is Ticking

**Chapter Three: Somewhere a Clock is Ticking**

I drummed my fingers on the bar counter, my thoughts travelling a mile a minute. It had been nearly an entire week since Pam had left. I had half expected her to be back now, with or without Eric in tow. But she was still gone, or at least that's what the doorman at Fangtasia had told me every time I've ventured there. Apparently Pam had given every single staff member the strict order to not let me inside the bar. While I was annoyed by it, I did understand why she would do so. While I doubted Pam cared about my well being, I knew that should anything happen to me while Pam wasn't supervising, Eric would be furious with her. So she took measures to ensure that while she was away, I couldn't get myself into trouble. Of course, that left me with nothing to do. I've already talked to Isabel enough times for her to think I was absolutely insane. I've talked Maggie's ear off a couple dozen times this week alone, and I was pretty certain that Alcide was avoiding my constant calls. Sookie and Sam had tried to keep me busy, but to no avail. I needed something to keep me occupied, something to keep my mind off of all the horrible scenarios playing out in my head.

Hell, I even tried to dig up what I could on the Mississippi bombing, but I soon discovered that using the same investigating tactics as all the characters in the mystery novels and movies I've watched weren't exactly helpful. In fact, I got absolutely nowhere, and possibly even a restraining order from one of the reporters. I was at a dead end, not sure where to turn, what to look for in my search for Godric, and everything was beginning to feel impossible. I didn't want to feel this way. I wanted to be able to just find him already, to have my life back in order. I'd rather Eric being gone as my biggest problem. Godric being missing, potentially dead, that was just pure torture.

"Okay, you need to do something." Sam shook his head as he stopped in front of me on the other side of the bar. "You're driving yourself crazy."

"I can't just give up, Sam."

"I know, but at the moment, there's nothing else we can do. You can't go to Fangtasia until Pam gets back...and don't give me that look, you are not sneaking in there!" he gave me a stern look.

"But..."

"No, Ellie. It's too dangerous. I'll tie you down to the stool if I have to." He warned. It was at that moment that I found myself comparing Sam to my brother. He was just as protective as Matt would be, trying to keep me safe and out of trouble.

"Oh fine, I won't try to sneak in there." I pouted. "But what else am I supposed to do?"

"I don't think there is anything else you can do right now." Sam shrugged. "Not until Pam gets back. And then either she'll have Eric with her, or you'll be able to resume going to Fangtasia. But until then, I think it would be safer to just lay low. We don't even know who's behind these bombings. We don't want to attract any sort of danger."

"I guess." I sighed, knowing Sam was right. If I kept digging with my terrible investigating ways, then we might just attract trouble, and that was the last thing any of us wanted. While I could protect myself, I did find myself at least wanting Pam around, as backup I suppose. I'd much rather Eric or Godric, but neither of those exactly were suitable options at the moment, considering one was in Sweden and the other was god even knows where.

"Here." Sam tossed an apron at me. "Arlene called in sick and can't work the evening shift."

"I never said I wanted to work." I pointed out.

"Yeah, but this will keep you busy and in my sight." He smirked. "Now hurry up, table 10 is waiting for you."

I pulled a face but tied the apron around my waist as I stood. I stuck my tongue out at Sam before hurrying over to the table with a wailing baby. I was actually grateful that Sam had found me something to do, even if it was catering to the nosy residents of Bon Temps. I had thoroughly enjoyed working here when I had years back. It had proven to be a nice distraction from all the problems in my life and god know I could use a distraction right now. All my problems would be there waiting for me after tonight. Maybe running around with my head cut off, catering to others, would give me a break from the constant searching for Godric, the constant defeat I kept finding.

* * *

><p>"For such nosy people, they certainly do tip well." I was amazed at how many tips a few smiles and some southern charm earned Sookie and I at the end of the long and exhausting night. It had gotten busier than any of us imagined and it got to a point that I was pretty sure I wasn't even paying attention to anything that was going on around me except keeping orders straight and intact. It seemed to work out as Sookie and I would be walking away that night with a suitable amount of money, courtesy of the kind, and potentially drunk, residents of Bon Temps.<p>

"Why do you think I like working here?" Sookie grinned as she slipped onto the stool beside me at the bar.

"And here I thought it was all because of Sam." I couldn't help but smile over at the blonde.

"Nah, he's just an added bonus."

"Hey now, I heard that." Sam came waltzing out of the back hallway, a bright smile on his face. "I thought I was the number one reason you stuck around."

"Maybe number three or four." Sookie winked at him.

I snorted, shaking my head as the two teased one another back and forth.

"It's nice to see you smile." Sookie mused, interrupting their friendly banter to gaze back at me.

"I wasn't smiling." I quickly masked the smile that had wormed its way onto my face somehow. How was I able to smile when my best friend was out there somewhere missing, or worse, dead? I felt guilty for finding even the smallest sliver of happiness while he could be hurt and waiting for me to find him.

"You were. It's okay to be happy." Sookie nudged me, as if she had been able to read my mind. Which I knew wasn't the case as I had been keeping my mental walls up lately. I didn't want Sookie to know the horrible thoughts I had running through my mind concerning Godric. It would only worry her even more. So I made sure she couldn't even get a glimpse into my train of thought. It was just better for the both of us that way. "I don't think Godric would want you to mope around all the time. Actually I'm 100% certain about that."

"I just feel guilty." I sighed, tugging out the ponytail I had pulled my hair into earlier that evening. I shook my long locks out, running a hand through to tug out any tangles. "Like I'm not supposed to laugh or smile or be even the slightest bit happy when Godric is missing somewhere."

"You've been doing everything you can." Sam pointed out. "We're at a dead end right now. I think he would rather you have a little fun than be miserable and driving yourself crazy."

"Maybe, but..."

"I don't know Godric as well as you do, but I know him well enough to know that he would not want you to be putting yourself through this. If he's alive, we'll find him Ellie." Sookie took my hands in hers, squeezing them softly. "I promise, we'll help you in any way that we can. But you can't do this to yourself. He wouldn't want it. You deserve to be happy, in any way that you can."

"I guess." I nodded, knowing she was right. If Godric knew how I had been acting this last month, I was sure he would lecture me, telling me I was being an idiot. He was a 2000 year old vampire. If he was alive, which I desperately believed that he was, then he would find his way back home. And if not, then we would do everything in our power to find him and bring him back to safety. He was my number one priority right now. But maybe Sookie and Sam were right. Maybe it was alright if I let loose every once in awhile, to let myself smile and have a good time. It didn't mean I didn't care about Godric. It didn't mean that I wasn't working my ass off to find him. It just meant that I was human and needed a break. "Okay you're right."

"We always are." Sookie's eyes brightened. "What should we do tonight?"

"Besides sleep?" I raised an eyebrow at how cheerful she still was after the evening we had.

"I'm not even tired, to be honest." Sookie admitted, glancing at Sam. "What about you?"

"Well I could think about a few things we could do..." a wicked smirk slid across his lips.

"And that's my cue to leave!" I grabbed Sookie's car keys from the bar counter and slid off the stool. "You two love birds go do...well I don't want the imagery, but you know what I mean."

"Don't wait up!" Sookie called as I began towards the door.

"She probably won't make it home tonight." Sam snickered

"And that was too much information." I muttered as I left the bar and began around the side of the building to the back parking lot where Sookie had parked the car. I found myself whistling a tune as I leisurely strolled over to the small yellow car and pushed the key into the lock. Before I could open the door however, I heard the distinctive crunch of gravel behind me. I froze in spot as my eyes widened. I could faintly hear Sookie's laughs inside, and I doubt Sam would have come out without her. Which meant that there someone sneaking up behind me not wanting to be heard. My heart was pounding in my chest, and I prayed whoever was behind me wasn't a vampire or else they would be taking great delight in my fear. I concentrated deep within myself, the familiar warmth beginning to spread throughout me. Should whoever it was try to attack, I would be ready. I was just glad I had gotten these powers under control to a point that I was sure of my abilities. I still remembered the times that I was so clueless concerning my powers. But I was no longer confused. I knew my abilities, and I knew I could kick some serious ass if need be.

The crunching grew louder as the form grew closer to me from behind. Not wanting to be taken by surprise, I spun around and threw my hand out. I had to call back my powers however, when I realized that the form that had been sneaking up on me wasn't a threat at all.

"Damn it Alcide, what the hell!" I let my hand drop back down to my side as I tried to calm my racing heart. I shook my head at the Were that had stopped in his place, his eyes wide as he realized what was just about to happen. I think he spent one too many days around Debbie; he's lost some brain cells. Whatever you do, _never_ sneak up behind a fully transitioned Phoenix. Especially a very paranoid Phoenix who would attack before thinking. "Don't sneak up on people!"

"Sorry, sorry." He held his hands out in defence, though he kept a good distance between us. Good, or else I would have slapped him for his stupidity. "I just didn't want to startle you."

"I could have fried you like bacon, Alcide." I rolled my eyes.

"I know, I'm sorry." He did look ashamed, and for that, I shook my head and waved the moment away. There was a reason Alcide was here, there had to be unless he just liked sneaking up on women in dark parking lots. And if that was some sort of kinky fetish, then I was glad Sookie was with Sam.

"Is there a reason you're here?" I asked, moving the conversation along. While the weather was starting to grow warmer, there was still a chill in the air that went right through the jacket wrapped around me.

"I was hoping we could talk." He looked unsure. He glanced around, as if expecting someone to jump out at him, and that began to worry me. "It's important."

"What's going on?" I nodded for him to continue.

"We shouldn't talk here. It's not safe." Alcide shook his head.

Now that _really_ worried me. "Do you remember how to get to Sookie's? I've been living there for awhile now."

"She's not there, is she?" he looked hesitant.

"No, she's with Sam." I nodded at the building. "She won't be back tonight."

"With Sam." He murmured to himself, a look of jealousy crossing his face.

"Hey now, you can just wipe that look off your face." I frowned. "You lost the right to be jealous, Alcide. She's happy now, leave it be."

"I know." He sighed, his shoulders slumping forward. "I did care about her, Ellie."

"I know you did, but you chose Debbie over Sookie. So she chose Sam instead."

"I never chose Debbie." He defended. "There was no one else to look out for her. She was going through withdrawal, she needed help."

"Couldn't you tell Sookie that instead of springing it on her by bringing her here unannounced?" I raised an eyebrow. "She's not here by the way, because I will kick her ass into next year."

"She's not here." Alcide looked surprise at the warning.

"Speaking of which, how come I never saw you parked in the front?" I tried to remember if I had seen another car in the front of the building, but didn't recall anything or anyone in the empty parking lot.

"I parked near the road." He explained. "I wasn't sure if you were here or not and I didn't want to..."

"Run into Sookie or Sam." I finished for him with a nod. "Alright, well I'll meet you at the house then? It's getting cold out here."

"Yeah of course." Alcide nodded, turning on his heel and beginning back through the parking lot.

I waited until he was out of sight before I slipped into Sookie's car. I started the engine, basking in the warmth the heater provided. I was intrigued as to why Alcide was here. Did he know something about Godric? Was that why he was so worried that someone might hear, that it might be unsafe? I was both worried and excited about the prospect that he might know something. I had absolutely squat right now, all of my leads taking me down a dead end. If Alcide at least knew something, dangerous or not, then maybe I would be able to take a step closer towards finding my best friend.

* * *

><p>"Do you want anything to drink?" I offered as Alcide and I stepped into the house. I flipped on the lights as I glanced at Alcide, who was looking far more comfortable than he had been in the parking lot at Merlotte's.<p>

"No thanks." He shook his head.

I nodded and led the way into the living room. I sat in one of the plush chairs while Alcide took a seat across from me on the couch. He leaned forward at first, his hands clasped together as he looked around the living, as if searching for some sort of change from the last time he had been here, more than likely with Sookie hanging off his arm. I just sat there, waiting for him to begin. He was the one who wanted to talk, who wanted to come here to discuss something he deemed important. After a few minutes though, I found myself growing impatient. I was exhausted from work and now I was worriedly wound up with Alcide sitting in my living room. I was hoping he would just blurt out whatever it was so I could get to bed already.

"So..." I urged him to begin.

Alcide sighed and sat back, his hands falling to his knee caps. "I was able to find some information out."

"About?" I knew what it was obviously about, but if he was going to be vague, then so would I.

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you think?"

"I don't know, we haven't talked in awhile because someone has been avoiding my calls. Maybe there's a new problem I'm not aware of." I was snapping now. I couldn't stop myself. I was tired, annoyed, and just wanted Alcide to get to the damn point.

"You called every day." He pointed out.

"I was anxious to find anything out. I might have called once or twice." I shrugged.

"Every day." He repeated.

"Okay, so I called every day. Can you really blame me, Alcide? Godric is my bed friend and he's missing. Everyone thinks I'm insane for thinking he could still be alive. And the longer this goes on, the more I'm starting to believe that maybe they're right." I frowned, ducking my head.

"Well they're wrong." Alcide insisted, causing my head to snap right back up to meet his gaze. "Or else, I have reason to believe that they could be."

"Really?" my eyes widened. "What did you hear?"

"You hear about the bombing in Mississippi?" he questioned.

"Of course." I nodded. "They say it might have something to do with the New Orleans bombing. Does it?"

"We think so, yeah." He nodded in agreement.

"Who's we?" I wondered.

"The Shreveport and Jackson pack have combined over the past few months. Our numbers are lower after both the battle with the witches and now this bombing. It's safer to band together than to be widespread." Alcide explained.

"How many did you lose in the bombing? The news said there were no bodies found." I sat forward, my interest peaking.

"We were able to get in there and collect the bodies before any investigation could take place. We lost nearly half of the Jackson pack."

"Oh wow." I was surprised. I hadn't thought many of the pack still resided at the mansion since the Queen took over the territory. "I'm sorry."

Alcide shrugged his large shoulders as he ran a hand through his dark wavy hair. "It was a loss, but a majority of them brought it on themselves. The packmaster knew it was too dangerous to keep too close to the vamps and ordered them to stay away unless summoned on official business that went through him first."

"I'm suspecting they didn't listen."

"Not at all. They were all V addicts because of Edgington. We tried to get them clean, like with Debbie, but some of them just wouldn't accept help. They hung around the vamps too much, and it ended up getting them killed." Alcide sounded bitter. I knew just how much he despised vampires, and in turn, his own kind that fed on their blood.

"So what does this have to do with the bombing?" I tried to move the conversation along. It didn't seem like Alcide needed much of my sympathy anymore.

"There was a survivor from the Mississippi bombing, or at least, that's what he likes to call himself." Alcide rolled his eyes. "He had just left some sort of party at the mansion when the bomb went off. He was injured, but now that he's healed, he's telling anyone who'll listen what he knows."

"And what does he know?"

"That I don't know. Not yet." Alcide admitted with a sigh.

"Then why are you here if you don't actually know anything?" I was confused now. What was the point of coming here if he barely had anything to tell me?

"Rolland, that's the _survivor_," Alcide was using the word loosely. "He doesn't do anything for free. Not even a tall tale."

"He wants something in return for gloating." I shook my head. "Despicable."

"That's how the real world works, Ellie. Nothing is ever free."

"Yeah, I've learned that the hard way." I sighed. "So this Were, what does he want?"

"Anything that will peak his interest."

"So why couldn't you just offer him something in return for his story?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I like you, Ellie, but part of me just doesn't want to get involved in something else that doesn't involve me." He wasn't going to sugar coat how he felt at all. I was surprised at how blunt he was being, but I suppose I could understand. We had pulled him into enough of our drama over the last few years, drama that never should have concerned him in the first place. And half of the time I think he was mostly just doing it for Sookie. But she was now out of his life and with some other guy. Not much of a reason to stick his neck out for someone else, even if we were supposedly friends. "And I don't want to get involved with this guy. He's bad business, Ellie. He's dangerous. He's an addict, you can count on that. I can't taint my family name right now, not for my Father. There's a shift in power going on in the pack right now, and I need to keep under the radar."

I was beginning to understand why he had come here. He couldn't get involved with this Were, but I certainly could. I'm sure he cared if I got involved with a dangerous Were V addict, but it was better my ass than his own. I should have been mad at him, and if I had been Sookie, I would have kicked his ass right out of this house. But I was desperate right now. I needed any sort of lead I could get. If I could talk to this guy, at least hear his half ass story, then maybe I could find something useful to go on. I wasn't expecting too much, but right now, a little seemed like a whole lot.

"Take me to him." I decided after a moment.

"What?" he seemed surprised I jumped at the chance to talk with this guy.

"Take me to him." I repeated. "You obviously came here so I would go there and talk with him, so that's exactly what I want to do. Of course, you'll know where he is, and I think I should really have an escort if I'm going to have to deal with werewolves, so take me there."

"I don't know about that." He seemed nervous at the idea.

"You didn't come here just to chat, Alcide. You came here with this information and I'm taking you up on it. You knew this was going to happen or else you wouldn't have bothered to tell me." I pointed out. "I'm not asking you to get involved with him, I get that you don't want to taint your name or get involved at all. But if I'm going to go there, I'm not going to go alone. I'm not an idiot."

"You can take care of yourself."

"Of course I can. But I don't want it to get to that point. All I'm asking is for you to take me to wherever he is, point me in the right direction, and I'll do the rest. You'll just be close by just in case." I shrugged. "I'm not asking for a lot Alcide. I know I probably owe you more than you owe me right now, but I'm asking this as a friend."

Alcide sat there and stared at me for awhile before gazing down at his now clasped hands in his lap. He leaned forward, contemplating my conditions, and for a moment, I thought he was just going to walk out and refuse to do it. Thankfully, that wasn't the case and he ended up nodding after what felt like hours of impatient foot tapping on my part.

"Alright, I'll do it." He agreed, though he looked hesitant about it. "Just don't do anything stupid, Ellie."

"Scouts honour." I found myself grinning.

"What do you plan on offering him anyways?" Alcide wondered.

"He gets to meet a real life Phoenix, I'm pretty sure that's enough, don't you agree." My grin widened. "It helps to be a rare mythological being."

Alcide offered a small smile, though I could still tell he was worried.

"Don't worry, Alcide, everything will work out fine. Now, let's get moving." I hopped off of the chair.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Alcide jumped up as well, shaking his head wildly. "What do you mean, let's get moving?"

"Well we don't want to waste time. Let's go." I motioned towards the door. "I'll throw one or two things into a bag and we can be out of here in five minutes."

"No, we're not going tonight." he refused.

"Oh yes we are." I planted my hands on my hips. "The faster we get there, the faster we get our information."

"It's almost 1, and it'll be a good couple of hours on the road to get to Jackson. We won't be able to talk to him until tomorrow." Alcide pointed out.

"Oh I know that, but it'll give us a chance to scope out the bombing site." I shrugged as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You do know that it's a crime scene right?"

"You guys took _evidence_ out of a _crime scene_ did you not?" I smirked at the Were. When he didn't say anything, I shot him a smug look. "I thought so. I'll just sneak in and take a quick peek, that's all. Sam went to New Orleans, so I never got a chance to check things over. Maybe I'll be able to find something useful."

"Everything was burned to a crisp, Ellie. I don't know what you're expecting to find." Alcide ran a hand through his hair. "But I don't suppose I have any say in this?"

"None at all." I pushed at his arm. "Now, you go get your truck started up and I'll grab a few things."

"You women." Alcide shook his head and muttered. "You're going to get yourself killed one of these days. Or worse, me."

"Yeah yeah yeah, just get moving." I nudged him before hurrying out of the living room and right on up the stairs.

I couldn't help but feel ecstatic as the prospect of finally having a probable lead. Though I was certain that Sookie and Sam were going to be livid the moment they realized I had skipped town. And in the middle of the night no less!


	4. The Other Side of Down

**Chapter Four: The Other Side of Down**

"I hope you know this is illegal." Alcide whispered as he looked around before holding up the yellow crime scene tape.

"Oh I know." I ducked below it and entered the mansion grounds. I had seen the scenes on TV, but being there at the bombing site in person, it was just unreal. Everything was destroyed. There was hardly even a structure left. There were pieces of the mansion strewn here and there, everything charred and smelling horrid. My nose scrunched up as Alcide and I began walking through the wreckage. It smelt terrible, and if I wasn't on a mission, I would have ran back over to Alcide's truck where it was safe from the stench.

"We don't have to do this." Alcide's nose twitched, and I knew the smell was just that much worse for his heightened Were senses.

"You don't have to be here." I reminded him for the fifth time. "You can sit in the truck."

"I'm not leaving you alone." Alcide shook his head. "You're a magnet for trouble."

"Never my intention." I defended myself as we began climbing over some of the rubble. "This is just...insane though. What I saw on TV just did not do this justice. How could someone do this?"

"There are some sick minds in the world, Ellie, you know that better than anyone." He shrugged.

That was truer than I wished it was. "I know, it just seems so...unreal I guess. Where should we start?"

"You're the one who wanted to come out here, you tell me." Alcide looked around. "There's not much here."

"Sadly, you're right about that." I frowned. "I've never been here before so I don't even know the layout of the place. Sookie did."

"I know it well enough unfortunately." Alcide grunted, shaking his head at the prospect of being in a mansion with vampires. "And I have to say, this place was completely destroyed. You can barely even make out what room is supposed to be what."

"This kind of sucks." I chewed on my bottom lip. "I need some sort of sign to point me in the right direction. Hell, I don't even know what I'm looking for."

Alcide sent me a look of sympathy as we just began looking everywhere and at everything. We split up, still within eyesight, but allowing us to scout out a larger space in a shorter amount of time. It was nearing dawn, only an hour from the sun rising, and the temperature was absolutely freezing. I had to stop a few times to rub my hands together and get the feeling back in them before continuing. But I wasn't going to stop. I couldn't. I needed to find something, anything that would lead me to Godric. He might not have been here, but there had to be some sort of clue that could help me in some way. Maybe if I could figure out who was behind this whole mess, then I could begin to understand what had happened in New Orleans. Because that was the next mystery on the list. This was obviously a planned attack on the Queen. It wasn't random to choose New Orleans and Jackson. These were the hubs for Sophie-Anne's territories. But why would anyone want to attack the Queen? What were their motives? Who were these people to begin with?

"We should call it a night." Alcide wandered over to where I was standing, a yawn emitting from his lips. "We're both getting exhausted."

"I'm fine." I assured him, or at least tried to before a loud yawn replaced my words.

"Come on, we can come back here if you really want to after we talk with Rolland." He promised, laying a hand on my shoulder and steering me towards the end of the property where we parked the truck. "You're going to need to rest in order to deal with his charades."

I really had no other choice. Soon the sun would rise and people would notice us sneaking around. And I was tired. I had hardly slept on the ride to Mississippi from Bon temps, and I was still riding the adrenaline from working tonight. Needless to say, I was beyond exhausted. I was working on fumes right now and I knew eventually I was just going to drop. All we could do now was rest and pick back up tomorrow night.

I could only pray that coming here to Jackson wasn't a complete waste of time.

* * *

><p>He could smell her the moment she crossed over city lines. He had always been able to distinguish her sweet smell from those of ordinary humans. Even from across the city he knew Ellie was there. Why, he wasn't sure, but Eric knew it wouldn't turn well for his sweet Phoenix. He had discovered enough about the bombings to know that she would find herself in danger if she continued to dig into a mess that didn't concern her. And that worried Eric. He may have left, he may have walked away, but he still cared about her well being, he still loved everything about her. So to know that she could be at risk, it absolutely killed him. He wanted to go to her, to urge her to turn back home. But he couldn't. He couldn't show his face. He couldn't appear to her. He had promised to stay away, to keep his distance from her for as long as necessary until he found himself over her. He wasn't sure if that would ever occur, but he needed it to be so. It would be easier for them all if that were to happen.<p>

"Ellie." He murmured with a shake of his head as he stared out the window of his large penthouse suite. It was just one of his many homes he had bought over the years, ensuring that no matter where he may find himself, he would always have a safe home to return to during the day. Despite the many windows littering the walls, black out curtains were ready to cover the windows the moment the sun began rising. And just like clockwork, the moment the sky began lightening, the curtains automatically descended from the ceiling, masking the room in near darkness.

Sighing, Eric turned and began to his room, using his heightened eyesight without needing to put a single light on. He couldn't help himself as his thoughts were drawn completely to Ellie. The smell of her blood was driving him insane, and he knew he would need to drink a bottle of True Blood before he rested for the day, or else he would find himself unable to control himself once he woke. And he couldn't let that to happen. He couldn't let his urges take over, for him to find Ellie. He had to keep a safe distance, at least until she was out of the city. He only hoped that would be sooner than later. She was only at risk here. Eric didn't even understand why she was here in the first place. Had she lost her mind? She would only manage to find trouble, and Eric knew that should that ever occur, he wouldn't be able to stop himself from going to her, to protect her from the dangers of the world.

"Be careful, my sweet one." He whispered to himself as he turned towards the kitchen to grab himself a bottle of blood.

* * *

><p>"Look we need to get something straight." Alcide grabbed my arm as we began to leave his apartment the next night. I looked up at him innocently, knowing he was going to lecture me on being safe and not stirring the pot. I wasn't an idiot though. I knew going to a bar full of Weres was just as stupid as going to a bar full of Vampires. But if putting myself in a little bit of danger would help me find Godric, then I didn't care. I could take care of myself if it came down to it, and I would have Alcide there.<p>

"I'm not going to do anything stupid, Alcide, I promise." I assured him.

"You say that every time." He gave me a pointed look.

"Trouble finds me, not the other way around. Except this time." I couldn't help but chuckle. "But I promise, no stupid stunts. In and out, I swear."

"I'll get you into the bar and scope the place out for him. If everything looks good maybe I'll even introduce you. But that's it, alright? You and Rolland, you're going to be chatting without me there." He reminded me of our deal.

"Just as long as you're nearby, just in case." I nodded. "I can handle myself. I've been in worse situations, remember?"

"I know, but I've never been responsible for you before." He sighed. "At least not like this."

"I'll make it easy on you, don't worry." I patted his arm.

"Thanks for the consideration." He grumbled while shaking his head. "Alright, let's go."

"So what's this bar called anyways?" I wondered as we left the apartment and began towards the elevator.

Alcide looked around for any possible eavesdroppers before glancing back down at me. "Hair of the Dog."

"Hair of the Dog?" I raised an eyebrow, trying desperately to stifle a laugh. "I'm sorry, that's just..."

Alcide sent me a dirty look and I did my best to compose myself.

"Sorry, I'm all good." I held up my hands in defence, though I was bursting out laughing inside. What was it with the supernatural community naming their bars outrageous and rather hilarious names? And they were just so defensive! I teased Eric about the name of Fangtasia a dozen times in the past, and every time he would give me this sour look and act like a moody five year old for the rest of the night. Hey, if you didn't want the teasing, you shouldn't have named your bar _Fangtasia_ of all things.

The short trip to the bar was silent between Alcide and I. I would glance over at him every so often and see him gripping the steering wheel of the truck. He wasn't happy about this, that much I knew. He was worried and nervous about what was going to happen. I didn't need Sookie's telepathic abilities to know that one. But he didn't have anything to worry about. I wasn't looking for trouble. I wasn't going there to start something. I just wanted information, that was all. Because my best friend was missing, maybe even potentially dead, and I needed a lead I could count on. Now I was sure the majority of Rolland's story was going to be overdramatic and not at all real. But there had to be some truth I could find that could help me in any way. There just had to be, or else I had come all this way to Jackson for absolutely no reason. And not anywhere nearer to finding Godric.

I was surprised by the look of Hair of the Dog. It was an old worn down brick building that looked like it was completely abandoned by the appearance. But I knew better than to judge a place by its appearance. As Alcide parked in the back lot, I noticed the motorcycles that lined the majority of the back wall. Werewolves seemed to cling to motorcycles for some reason. I wondered if Alcide was a fan of the metal death traps, or if he would rather drive around in his truck all the time. Though as I looked Alcide up at down, I realized he was much better suited behind the wheel of a truck than on a motorcycle.

"So this is Hair of the Dog?" I raised an eyebrow as we walked through the beer can and cigarette littered parking lot and alley way until we reached the front.

"Doesn't look any better than that vamp bar." Alcide defended.

Well I suppose he had a point there. I nodded as we continued to walk until we were only a few feet from the door. I felt this odd feeling overcome me, as if there was some force that was telling me to turn away. However, it wasn't strong enough to stop my feet from moving, though there was a chill rising up my back that I didn't like at all.

"It's a Go-Away spell." Alcide explained, noticing the change in my demeanour. "They hired a witch to put a ward around the place so humans wouldn't just walk in. I guess you can feel it huh?"

"Kind of." I nodded with a frown. "It's sort of like glamouring I guess. I can tell when it's trying to be done, but I'm able to push through it and fight it."

"You're not exactly human, now are you?" Alcide offered a small smile.

"Not entirely." I winked to try and lighten the tense mood. "So, shall we?"

Alcide nodded, the smile wiped from his face as he remembered why we were here. He sighed before taking me by the elbow and leading me to the main entrance. I held my breath as he opened the door and pulled me through. The spell was growing thicker, and despite the fact that I was a Phoenix, it was starting to have a negative effect of me. I felt absolutely vile, and I hoped this evening wouldn't take long at all because I wasn't sure how long I would be able to force back the rising need to vomit. I don't think doing so in this bar would make anyone willing to talk to me.

"No humans allowed!" a very young and agitated voice nearly screamed as a girl leaped over the bar in a move that only a Werewolf could manage without injury. I raised an eyebrow and stared up at Alcide, who didn't look at all pleased that now the entire bar had fallen silent and was staring at us curiously. Some were shooting dirty looks in my direction, while others must have known I wasn't entirely human and was just intrigued as to who I was.

"Get your human ass out." She demanded, crouching down as if she was ready to fight at any moment.

I looked the girl over, and she couldn't have been more than 21, possibly even younger. She hardly wore any clothes, wearing tightly bound leather across her chest and bottom. She probably thought she looked menacing that way, but I had been around vampires and fangbangers a bit too long to possibly find myself intimidated by this little girl.

"Why the hell did you bring a human in here, Alcide?" the girl growled angrily, inching closer.

I didn't bother to move or utter a word. One wrong step and I could easily take her out. But I was trying desperately not to do that. I didn't want the local Weres to think I was a danger. I was just here for some information, that was it. I didn't want to interrupt their night; I didn't want to cause a scene. I just wanted to find my best friend.

"Oh come on, Janelle, can't you tell?" a deep voice halted the girl, both her head and mine swivelling around until we found a man at the bar turning to watch the scene unfold, a friendly grin spreading across his face. I was amazed by just how handsome the man was. Now I was deeply in love with Eric, and forever would be. But I could appreciate the good looks of others. And this mysterious man certainly fit that bill. His head was shaved, giving him that foreboding look. But it worked well with his muscular build and sharp facial structure.

"What?" She snapped, though she looked just as entranced in his beauty as I was.

"That's Elizabeth Cole you're threatening." He nodded at me, his dark eyes catching mine. I was surprised he knew who I was. I would remember meeting someone like him before. How could you not remember meeting a tall handsome stranger? But as I racked my brain, I couldn't place him at all. So how did he know my name?

"So?" the girl crossed her arm, sending me the dirtiest look possible. If a look could kill, I was certain I would be 6 feet under right about now.

"She's the Phoenix." The man's grin widened, and I couldn't help but relax as I stared into those pits of warmth. I could tell he was a shifter, but his aura didn't feel the same as all the others. I knew we were surrounded by Weres, and it wasn't only because we were in a Were bar. But this man, while he felt two-natured, I couldn't pin point for sure what he was. Much like with the Hot Shot shifters when they had come into Merlotte's.

There were gasps in the room as the man spoke this. I almost found myself gasping as well. Was there some sort of newsletter that went around, informing everyone of my existence? We had tried so hard to keep what I was a secret, but it seemed after all the hassle and fighting that had gone on, it was impossible to continue to do so. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. On one hand, if people knew who and what I was, maybe they would rethink ever attacking me. I was powerful; they must have all known that. I could kill a witch, burn her completely alive. And I could have done so to each and every one of the patrons in this bar if I wanted to. But then again, the more people that knew what I was, the more potential threats that would be lining up at my door. And I had enough problems on my plate.

"Relax, Janelle, she's a friend of the pack." A Were that looked vaguely familiar came waltzing over, laying a hand on the young girl's shoulder. "She's always welcome in my bar."

"Amanda." Alcide nodded at her. "It's nice to see you."

"I haven't seen you in awhile. How have you been? Amanda, one of the Weres I remembered from the war against the witches, directed the question at both of us.

By that time, the interest must have died down because the chatter started back up in the bar and the peering eyes looked away. I sighed in relief as I offered the woman a smile.

"I've been better."

"We all have, unfortunately." Amanda nodded with a smile of her own. "But we all have to make do, right?"

"Of course."

"Is there anything I can help you with, or are you just here for pleasure?" She wondered, sending the young girl away.

"We're looking for Rolland actually." Alcide explained, a strained look on his face. "Ellie here has some questions for him."

"About the bombing." Amanda guessed.

"I'm hoping to find something to help me find Godric." I explained. There was no use hiding my intent.

"Most of what Rolland says is garbage." She rolled her eyes. "But if you're going to find out anything, he's your best bet."

"Is he coming in tonight?" Alcide glanced around the dimly lit bar, searching for the Were in question.

"Not yet, but we're expecting him. Patrick Furnan is here actually." Amanda looked over her shoulder to a dark back corner of the bar, though by the looks of it, there were many dark corners.

"Great." Alcide muttered. "I suppose I should go say hello."

"Probably." Amanda offered a sympathetic smile. "Well I better go make the rounds. You two enjoy yourself. And if you need anything, Ellie, just give me a shout."

I appreciated her hospitality and nodded at her with a friendly smile. She returned it before turning on her heel and heading off across the bar.

"So who's Patrick Furnan?" I asked as quietly as I could.

"He's challenging my father for the packmaster title." He explained in a low grumble.

My eyes grew wide. His father was trying to become packmaster?

"I should stop by his table." He ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. "I'll leave you at the bar, if you don't mind."

"I'll be fine, don't worry." I nodded, though I spotted the young girl at the very end of the bar. "Just don't leave me anywhere near that chick. She looks like she wants to scratch out my eyes."

"And I hear you don't do well in cat fights."

I was surprised by his attempt to lighten the mood and shot him a mock glare.

"I'm a good Texas girl, I don't cat fight!" I defended as he led me over to the bar, and as I noticed, closer to where the mysteriously gorgeous stranger was sitting.

"You just kill people instead." Alcide snorted.

"Eh, those witches had it coming." I shrugged with a smile as I slid onto a bar stool. "Go go, I'll be fine. I'm a big girl."

"I'll keep an eye on her, don't you worry Alcide." The man only a few stools down winked.

I felt myself blushing as his gaze penetrated right through me. I was in love with Eric. I was in love with Eric. I just needed to keep telling myself that. Because that man certainly was drop dead gorgeous. Minus the dead part.

"She has a knack for finding trouble." Alcide warned the man, causing me to blush even more.

"Not my fault." I muttered, though neither seemed to hear me.

"So I hear." The man's grin only widened. "I'll keep a close eye on her then."

Alcide nodded before turning and heading off to where I presumed Patrick Furnan's table was. I found myself shy for the first time in god even knows how long. I wasn't normally a shy person, at least I hadn't been in the last few years. I suppose since being thrown into the supernatural world, I've certainly grown as a person. You couldn't be shy around vampires; they would just eat you right up if you were. You had to be strong and confident, and after awhile, that's exactly what I had become.

"The rumours don't do you justice, sweetheart." I felt the man's eyes roaming all over my figure that was enhanced by the little black dress I had brought along to Mississippi. I thought it wouldn't matter as in a Were bar how much skin I was showing. But perhaps I had been thinking the wrong thing.

I pulled myself together, trying to hide my embarrassment, and turned towards the man. He was still grinning at me kindly, not in some leering kind of way like I felt some of the men in this very bar were doing. And that grin only comforted me, relaxing me in a bar full of Weres. I didn't even know who this was, but I felt oddly safe and comforted in his presence.

"Quinn, by the way." He held out one of his large hands. By the looks of it, he probably would match Eric in height, a feat that I had thought to be impossible.

I couldn't help but smile at him in return as I slid my hand into his, amazed by how warm it was. It was such a complete shock going from the ice cold touch of a vampire to the warmth of a shifter or Were. It was a nice shock however, one that even I could admit felt appealing.

"It's nice to meet you. You already seem to know who I am."

"You've been quite the talk of the town these past few years." He nodded, sliding over the few stools so he was sitting beside me.

"Oh, so you're not some crazy stalker then? " There was an odd sparkle in my eye as I spoke. I didn't even know this guy and he was bringing out a side of me I thought had been completely damaged once Eric had left. Maybe there was still some hope left for me.

"Only on the weekend." He winked with a chuckle.

"So you're the one then." My smile widened. "Well at least you don't look like a complete psycho, so I guess I'll accept it."

"I appreciate that, babe."

I couldn't help but laugh as I shook my head and caught the eye of the bartender. After ordering myself a drink, I glanced back at the shifter, wondering what this large and handsome man could possibly turn into. He wasn't a Were, but I just couldn't imagine him being something like a cute little bunny.

"You're not a Were, are you?" I decided to be blunt and just ask him. We were in a Were bar, it wasn't like I was exploiting him or anything. And he did seem to know a great deal about me.

"You're good." He mused while nodding. "I'm not."

"Didn't think so." I tilted my head to the side. "What exactly do you turn into, if you don't mind me asking?"

"And if I did?" his lips twisted into a smirk.

"Well considering you're my weekend stalker, I think I deserve to know a little bit more about you."

"Point taken." He laughed. "I'm a Were-Tiger."

My mouth dropped open. If I thought being a panther was amazing, being able to turn into a tiger, that was just friggin brilliant!

"Seriously?" I was just amazed.

"I get that reaction a lot, I have no idea why?" he teased.

"Sorry." I tried to close my gaping mouth. "That's just...extremely cool."

"I'm honoured. The great and all mighty Phoenix thinks I'm 'cool'." He held a hand over his heart dramatically. "I can die a happy man."

I let out another laugh as I rolled my eyes. "You're something else."

"Why thank you." He leaned over the bar, grabbing a bottle of whiskey without the bartender knowing, and poured himself another glass. I watched in amusement as he did so. He was just unlike anyone else I've ever met. He had an arrogance about him, that was for sure. But it was different than with Eric. Eric knew he was like a god and he expected everyone to treat him in that manner. But Quinn, he seemed inviting and kind, and I wasn't sure he would appreciate the same admiration that Eric received. Quinn, from the two minutes I've known him, seemed much more down to earth than really any other supernatural being I've met besides Sam. even Alcide seemed to think he was above others at times, or at least vampires in his mind.

"So what is a Shifter doing in a Were bar anyways?" I wondered, resting my elbow on the bar as I placed my chin in the palm of my hand. "I thought Weres looked down on shifters."

Quinn shrugged as he took a sip of his drink. "Weres look down on everyone."

"Even vampires." I nodded.

"There's a hierarchy that the Weres and vampires consider themselves part of." Quinn shook his head in amusement. "Essentially it's high school all over again."

"So who thinks they're at the top of the food chain?" It was interesting to hear this from a different perspective. Eric thought the vampire's were the greatest thing since sliced bread, and Alcide thought the same about the werewolves. Sam, well he didn't have a care in the world about either grouping. He just wanted to run his bar, make love to the woman he loved, and leave a peaceful life in the small, but trouble attracting town of Bon Temps.

"Depends on who you're asking." He grinned at me. "The vamps think they are and the Weres think they're far better."

"And what does a Were-Tiger think?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I don't really give a fuck, excuse my language." He winked and my smile only grew. "But of course, Vamps and Weres have nothing on you sweetheart?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're a Phoenix, that's the closest thing you can get to a goddess walking this good old green planet." He shrugged. "You're one of a kind, and could probably kick everyone's ass in this joint."

"Probably right about that one." I didn't deny it. Of course, I would never attempt it. I hadn't tried to use my powers to such a degree before, and wasn't sure what would happen if I did. No, I'd rather be safe and use them wisely. I didn't want to find myself brutally wounded because I was an idiot.

"Sorry to break this up, but Rolland is here." Alcide rejoined us, interrupting the surprisingly pleasant and enjoyable conversation, something I hadn't found myself having in quite a long time.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Cole." Quinn, who I suspected was a complete gentleman, took my left hand in his and lightly brushed his lips across my knuckles. A blush rose on my cheeks as he did so, and I was kicking myself for putting my hair up in a ponytail so I couldn't hide my embarrassment with my long locks. "You aren't by chance single and available, are you?"

"I have a..." I had to stop myself before I said the word boyfriend. I didn't have a boyfriend, that was the thing. I desperately wished I had Eric, that I could call what we had a relationship. But unfortunately I couldn't. Because the man I loved had to be an asshole and walk away, leaving me absolutely broken and in a pile of pieces. "I have a complicated life right now."

"Don't we all." His smile widened charmingly. "I hope we meet again."

"Me too." I nodded in agreement, truly hoping we did cross paths in the future. Quinn was someone who I found myself wanting to be around. And I hardly even knew the guy!

"It was nice seeing you, Quinn." Alcide nodded at him as he laid a hand in the middle of my back once I had stood. "I'll see you around?"

Quinn raised his nearly empty glass of whisky at us as Alcide began leading me away from the bar and towards the back. There was a smile still plastered on my face as I set my sites on the corner booth I realized we were heading towards. I was surprised by the Were that was supposedly Rolland. He didn't look anything like I was expecting. Actually, he sort of did look like the sneaky cheat Alcide described him as. But as a Were, a supposedly tough ferocious creature? He looked anything but that. He was short, I could tell that even as he was sitting down. The hair that remained on his head was slicked back with a bit too much product, and he wore what I could only describe as a snake skin suit. It was horrendous, and I was starting to wonder if Weres didn't care at all how they dressed. Firs the girl in the barely even there leather, and now this guy.

Surprisingly, Vampires were the better dressers.

So were fangbangers.

It was the end of the world, it had to be.

I shook the thoughts from my head as we approached the table. Rolland stood, a smirk sliding across his face as his beady little eyes roamed over me in a much different fashion than Quinn had been doing only minutes ago. I felt uncomfortable, wrapping my arms around myself as I stood there feeling like he was undressing me with his eyes. And he probably was too. Gross.

"Rolland, this is Ellie. Ellie, this is Rolland." Alcide introduced, but there was annoyance in his voice, and I didn't blame him one bit. I was already annoyed with this Were and he hadn't even spoken yet.

"The real Phoenix, it's an absolute honour." His voice was squeaky, the complete opposite of Quinn's. How did this guy even make it as a Were? "Please, have a seat."

I glanced at Alcide and he shrugged his shoulders. "I'll be at the bar when you're done."

I was beginning to kick myself for making that deal with Alcide. I really didn't want to be left alone with this slime ball for longer than I had to. But I didn't have much choice. I needed to find Godric. Time was ticking down and the more days that passed, the less likely it was that I was going to find him. And that couldn't be an option. I needed to locate my best friend, and pronto. So I slid into the booth across from the leering Were, hoping to god this wouldn't be a waste of my time.

"Alcide mentioned you wanted to know about the bombing." he sat back in the booth, his hands resting behind his head.

"He told me you...survived it." Though surviving wasn't really the right term if technically he hadn't been inside at the time. But insulting my only lead wasn't exactly a bright idea.

"I did." His smirk turned into a toothy grin, and I was disgusted to find his teeth yellow and actually one missing in the front. "That dang bomb wasn't about to take me alive, darling."

I shuddered as he called me darling. He didn't sound pleasant at all. Maybe I should have listened to Alcide.

"So, what exactly happened?" I questioned.

He looked at me oddly, and I knew right away he wanted something for his story. I frowned, realizing that my attempt to sway him with the fact that I was a Phoenix wasn't going to work.

"I don't have much." My face fell, hoping I would still get something out of this character.

"Hm, well I could think of a thing or two." He was looking at my chest now.

I cleared my throat but his gaze remained on that one area. "I'm taken."

"That doesn't matter to me, darling." He reached a hand over the table and towed with the ends of my ponytail that had fallen over one shoulder. "You're a pretty little thing, aren't you?"

"Look, I'm trying to find my best friend who was in the New Orleans palace when it was bombed." I slapped his hand away, my eyes narrowing. "The bombings were related, and I want to know everything that you can tell me so I can find him. So please, anything that you know..."

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I don't do anything for free." He winked at me. "Maybe we could go in the back and talk more about this."

I was getting annoyed now. I had come all this way, and this slimy ass was trying to have sex with me? I wasn't going to have it at all. Godric has been missing for a month now, Eric was off in Sweden or wherever not giving a crap, and my frustration level was through the roof. If this guy didn't start talking, I swear I was going to break the hand that was slowly inching towards me.

"I don't operate like that." I snapped at him.

"Are you sure, because I wouldn't mind a piece of that..."

Before he could finish however, I growled and reached over the table to grab him by the collar. I didn't realize my own strength as I yanked him over the table so our faces were mere inches away. I was pissed off right now. I wanted information, and I wanted it now. I didn't care if I was starting to make a scene. If this slime ball made one more pass at me, I was going to flip.

"Look you asshole, I'm not asking for a lot here. You either tell me what the hell you know, or I'm going to fry your ass like it was the friggin Fourth of July, got it?" I growled into his face, my hand gripping his collar so tightly, it was starting to choke him.

"Okay okay." He held his hands up in defence and I slowly let him go. He slumped back in his seat and I crossed my arms as I waited for him to start. "But I..."

"Start talking." I ordered.

Rolland didn't look happy one bit, but he also looked scared. Maybe he wasn't a complete idiot after all. He must have known that if he fucked with me, there would be major consequences.

"Look, all I know is what I saw, okay?" he began fidgeting nervously, his eyes darting all over the place. "As I was walking out, I noticed a vamp coming in and he looked sketchy."

"Sketchy?" I raised an eyebrow. This guy was commenting on sketchy? "Sketchy how."

"He didn't look right." Rolland shrugged his shoulders. "He didn't look at anyone, didn't say a word. He just walked right in."

"And then what happened?"

"I was at my car when the place just exploded." He explained, shaking his head at the memory. "That shit wasn't a thing like in the movies."

"And that's it? That's all you know? Some sketchy vampire walked in and then the place went bomb?" I was realizing that coming here had been a mistake. This wasn't anything new. This wasn't anything useful at all.

"Hey, that's all I know."

"Useless." I muttered under my breath, but he must have caught it because as I was sliding out of the booth, he grabbed onto my arm tightly.

"Hey bitch, I told you everything I knew. I think you're forgetting something." His eyes darkened.

"I don't think so. You told me nothing helpful." I shoved his hand away and stood, throwing the Were a dirty look.

As I was turning to walk away, he reached over and slapped my ass. I twisted around, ready to just beat the living hell out of this asshole, but I was surprised when someone had beaten me to it. There Quinn was, holding Rolland up by the scruff of his neck, nearly twice the height of the slimy ass.

"I think you owe this lovely lady an apology, Rolland." Quinn tightened his grip on the back of Rolland's neck.

"The bitch was asking for it." Rolland tried fighting against Quinn's grip, but it seemed as a Were-Tiger, Quinn was quite strong.

"She was only asking you a few harmless questions, that hardly requires sexual harassment, don't you agree?" Quinn shook the short Were until he was practically shaking in his boots.

Rolland wasn't saying a word, but after another jolting shake, he finally began blurting out every possible apology in the book. I admit, I started to laugh only to stop myself and just nod at the annoying little man.

"See, that wasn't so hard now, was it?" Quinn was grinning now as he let Rolland fall to the ground with a thump. "You alright, babe?"

"I'm fine, thank you." I smiled at the shifter before an unwelcoming voice sounded from behind me.

"What the hell is this bitch doing in here?"

Of course, because when I thought my night could not possibly get any worse, Debbie Pelt just had to stroll into this very bar. Fantastic.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** and Quinn has arrived! I've been promising this new character for ages and I'm finally delivering him! if you've read the books, then you know who Quinn is. I absolutely love this character and he will be used a great deal in this fic. I am changing some things about the guy, like the baggage he has in the books. there's enough baggage going around that Quinn doesn't need to have any lol. I hope I'm doing him justice. I see him as the perfect gentleman who just has that charm and spunk about him. oh, and if you also have read the books, Hair of the Dog is technically in Shreveport, but I decided to take creative license and move it to Jackson.


	5. Somewhere Trouble Don't Go

**Chapter Five: Somewhere Trouble Don't Go**

"Great." I muttered to myself as I slowly turned and stared at the angry mess of a Were. She was storming over to me wearing even less clothes than the young girl had been earlier. Of course, the girl was peeking around the bar with a wide smirk on her face, probably hoping Debbie would fuck me up and she could watch. Seriously, what was wrong with this generation? "Well hello to you too, Debbie."

"Get the fuck outta my bar!" She screeched in my face as she stomped right on up to me, her terrible breath falling on my face.

My nose scrunched up in disgust. I wasn't one to appreciate the smell of alcohol as a perfume, so I took a step back, trying to keep the peace. I had already caused enough drama tonight with Rolland. I didn't need any more. I wanted to get back to Alcide's apartment, sleep the rest of the night away, and then just head on home in the morning. It had been a mistake coming here. But I didn't regret it. How was I supposed to know? What if I hadn't come here and I missed something? At least now I knew what a colossal waste of time this had been.

"I'm talking to you bitch." She thought it would be a good idea to push me backwards, causing me to lose my balance and stumble. I was just glad Quinn happened to be directly behind me and steadied me before I could have fallen flat on my ass. "Don't make me fuck you up, bitch!"

"You need a better vocabulary." I rolled my eyes. "I don't want any trouble, Debbie. I was just leaving."

"That's right; you get your skanky ass out of here. You don't belong in here you dirty fangbanging whore!"

"You're one to talk." I shook my head. I should have just shut my mouth and walked away. But I had never been the brightest in the world. "Aren't you a V addict, Debbie?"

"Shut your fucking mouth!" She screamed.

I tried looking around for Alcide, and was disappointed to find him still at the bar, his head hung as he tried not to pay us any attention. He was the only one, however, as every single patron in the bar was now turned and watching the scene before them. A few of them whistled, calling for a cat fight, and I shot them dirty looks. I didn't want any trouble. I swear, Weres brought on more fights than vampires did.

"I'm just speaking the truth." I sighed. "Now if you'll excuse me."

"Take that back, bitch!" she shoved me again, though she only managed to piss me off even more.

"Take what back?" I narrowed my eyes. "You are a V addict. There's nothing dishonest about that."

Her eyes narrowed into slits, her hands clenching at her side. I was lucky I had enough sense to duck as she tried to swing one of her fists right at my face. she stumbled forward when I ducked, but was able to catch herself and actually was able to catch me by surprise by tackling me down onto the dirty ground. I grunted at the initial impact, but immediately began fighting back. What was it with me and cat fights? Couldn't I just avoid these little incidents? It didn't help that Debbie was much stronger than that slut of a dancer I had tried to fight, and was actually able to give me a run for my money. But unlike that last cat fight, I wasn't about to play fair. So without hesitation, and as Debbie was trying to claw at my face, her eyes turning an eerie amber colour, I concentrated on the power from within. The familiar tingling in my fingertips came immediately, the warmth spreading from my chest to my hand in mere moments. Without thinking about it, I pushed my hand into Debbie's face in an attempt to push her off of me. I was actually surprised when I heard the sizzling above me, the smell of charred skin immediately meeting my nose. Debbie yelped, but remained on me even though I had just burned her face. So I used my telekinesis and threw her right across the bar, her body smashing into a wood table, wrecking it completely.

"What the fuck!" Debbie screamed, her voice echoing in the bar. "What the fuck did you do to me?"

As I was trying to scramble to my feet, a hand flew out in front of me and I was relieved to find Quinn standing above me. I smiled up at him and took his hand, and in seconds, I was back on my feet. I stared at the Were-Bitch, pleased to find a nasty burn on her face, her hands trying to cover the charred skin. She would heal, I knew that. Maybe not as fast as a vampire, but she would eventually heal. I felt no remorse for what I had done to her. She had attacked me, not the other way around. I was only using my abilities for self defence.

"You brought it on yourself, Debbie." Amanda shook her head as she walked over to the Were. "I've told you I don't want you in here. All you do is cause fights."

"That bitch burnt my face!"

"And I'm sorry about that." I surprised myself by saying as I stepped forward. "But you gave me no choice. You attacked me."

"I'll fuck your shit up." She threatened.

"Debbie that's enough." Alcide was the one to speak this time, though his back was to her as he continued to sit at the bar.

"I'm sorry for creating a scene, Amanda, that wasn't my intention." I spoke to the owner of the bar. "I'll be leaving now."

"You're welcome here any time." She assured me as she sent Debbie a dark look. "You on the other hand..."

I didn't waste much time leaving. I didn't even give Alcide a second glance as I strode right on past him and out the front door. I shivered as the cool night air hit my arms but I didn't care. I couldn't believe what this night had brought me. And to make it worse, my phone was going off in the pocket of my dress. I groaned, knowing that it was probably Sookie. She would have realized I was gone by now, and would be wondering where in the world I was.

"Hello Sookie."

"_Where are you?"_ She demanded to know immediately. _"I came home tonight after work and you're nowhere to be found. It didn't even look like you slept in your own bed last night. Where are you Ellie?"_

"Okay, don't be mad." I chewed on my bottom lip nervously. "Promise you won't be mad."

"_I promise."_

"Alcide came by last night and I might be in Mississippi right now." I blurted out, knowing it would be best just to get it out.

"_WHAT!" _

"You promised you wouldn't be mad." I reminded her, wincing at the lecture she was already giving me on the other end. I sighed as I held the phone away from my ear, already knowing what she was going to say. I was acting reckless. I wasn't thinking straight. I should get Alcide to drive me home immediately before I got into any trouble. I knew it all. And I knew she was right. I was acting reckless, and I wasn't thinking straight. But who could think straight when they're best friend was missing, or potentially dead? It just wasn't possible.

"Look Sook, I'm trying to keep out of trouble." I promised her. "I'll be back sometime in the late morning or early afternoon, alright?"

"_Your ass better be here by the time I get home from work."_

I couldn't help but smile at Sookie's tone. "I will be, I promise. I'll even stop by Merlotte's so you know I'm alive and well."

"_You better."_

I shook my head as we hung up, slipping my phone back into my pocket.

"That was mighty impressive, Ms. Cole." Quinn's voice sounded from behind me.

I turned to find the Were-Tiger escaping the tense atmosphere of the bar, slipping into a sports jacket over the button up shirt he was wearing.

"Thanks, though I didn't exactly want to have to do that." I had to force my gaze up to those dark pits. "And call me Ellie, everyone does."

"Well that was quite a display." He grinned down at me. "I would not want to get on your bad side."

"Oh that's nothing; I've burnt a witch alive before." I shrugged as if it was no big deal, but of course, burning someone alive was a pretty big deal.

"Yeah, definitely would not want to piss you off." He chuckled. "Though the Were-Bitch deserved it."

"Oh good, I'm not the only one who calls her that." I couldn't help but match his grin. There was just something about this guy that made me want to smile like I've never smiled before.

"Just calling it like it is." He winked before the door to the bar opened once again and Alcide stepped out. And he didn't look one bit happy.

"Let's go." He grunted, storming right past us towards the alley leading to the parking lot.

I raised an eyebrow at his mood but shook my head and looked back up at Quinn.

"It was really nice to meet you." I smiled at him.

"The pleasure was all mine, Ellie." The way my name just rolled off of his tongue caused me to blush. I don't know why I was reacting this way. I was in love with Eric. And even if I wasn't, I didn't act like this around men. It just wasn't who I was. Or at least I thought it wasn't. Quinn was just in a league of his own though. He was a gentleman, and just downright gorgeous.

I had to mentally slap myself as I quickly turned and hurried after Alcide, trying to rid my thoughts of Quinn.

"Look, I know you're angry with me but..." I grabbed Alcide's arm to pull him to a stop. I knew he was angry with me for what happened with Debbie in the bar. But what was I supposed to do? She attacked me. If I hadn't of done anything, then I could be the one hurt, not the other way around. And I had one too many problems on my plate right now, I couldn't add fucked up by a Were-Bitch to the list.

"Just drop it." He grumbled, shaking my hand off as he stomped towards the truck.

"Oh come on Alcide, she attacked me for no reason!" I rolled my eyes and followed him.

"You provoked her."

"She came at me, yelling for absolutely no reason. I was just getting ready to find you so we could leave and she attacks me. What was I supposed to do, just let her? I'm sorry but no." I crossed my arms.

"What happened to not causing a scene?" He stopped at the door of the driver's side, his dark eyes meeting mine.

"It's not like I had it planned to fight with the Were-Bitch."

"Don't call her that." He growled lowly, his arms tensing.

I raised an eyebrow. For someone who claimed he didn't love Debbie, he certainly was defending her pretty heavily. "Okay, I'm sorry. But really Alcide, what did you think I was going to do?"

"You didn't need to burn her." He ripped the door open.

"Okay, so maybe not, but it just happened." I shrugged. "I'm sorry alright. But you don't need to be acting this way."

He muttered curses under his breath and just waved me to get into the truck. I sighed as I moved around the side of the truck to the other side. I climbed into the vehicle and watched as Alcide just sat there, gripping the wheel so tightly his knuckles were turning white. I shook my head at how he was acting, but I suppose in some way I did understand. It was evident that Alcide still cared about Debbie, and you know what, that was fine. He could try and protect the woman he loved; there was nothing wrong with that. But right now, I didn't want to deal with this drama. I had a best friend to find.

"Look, I know you're really pissed off at me right now, so you can just drop me off at the bombing site and then I'll find a way home from there." I suggested. It would wipe out a great deal of my bank account to get a cab from Jackson to Bon Temps but I don't think either of us really wanted to be in each other's presence right now.

"No. I'm responsible for you, I'll take you home myself. Tonight." He started up the engine.

"Alcide it's fine. I just want to check the site again, in case I missed something, and then I'll call a cab. Really it's no big deal. You probably want to make sure Debbie is alright, and I get that. So if you could just drive me to the mansion, then that would be great. I'll be out of your hair in no time."

He shook his head. "That's just asking for trouble."

"And I can clearly take care of myself." I nodded at the building. "Do you honestly want to drive me back to Bon Temps right now?"

He didn't say a word and I knew I was right.

"So just take me to the bombing site and you can come back here to check on Debbie, alright? Really, it's okay."

"It'll cost you an arm and a leg to take a cab." He pointed out.

"Well it's a good thing I have an arm and a leg to spare then." I tried to lighten the mood.

Alcide thought about it for a moment, and after a too long of a pause, he finally sighed and nodded. I offered him a smile before buckling up and waiting for him to pull out of the parking spot. The ride to the bombing site was absolutely silent. The tension in the truck was so thick you could have cut it with a knife. I was more than happy to jump right out of the truck the moment he pulled to a stop at the side of the road by where we had slipped onto the mansion grounds the previous night. I waved at the man, assuring him I was going to be alright, and watched as he drove away. Shaking my head, I turned towards the mansion and was again taken back by just how unreal it all was.

* * *

><p>A sigh emitted from Eric's lips as he gazed around the wreckage one last time. For the third night in a row he had come here in hopes of finding something he had missed. But he had gone through the remains of the mansion a dozen times and still hadn't found anything new. There was no evidence to support his suspicions, no proof for him to conduct a further investigation. And he was no closer to finding his maker. He fought daily to search for the bond he held with Godric, but not once had he had even a flicker of life. He refused to believe Godric was no more. He couldn't be. He was too smart to allow himself to fall into this situation. He must have known something. He must have gotten out. But how? How could Godric possibly survive a bombing such as this? There was nothing left of the Jackson mansion, and he doubted there was much to look at in New Orleans. But it was his next target, his last hope in search of his missing maker. If he couldn't find a lead there, then all hope would be lost.<p>

Shaking his head, Eric ran a hand through his slicked back hair before deciding on returning to his penthouse for the night. There was nothing else to look for, nothing else here that would help him. He would leave for New Orleans the moment the sun dipped below the horizon the next night. But for now, standing within the wreckage, it only brought Eric a sense of defeat and guilt. Had he not have left, Godric never would have been summoned to New Orleans. He never would have gone to the palace and he never would be been involved with the bombing. His maker would be alive and well and he would know exactly where he was. He wouldn't be searching for him in hopes he was still alive. He wouldn't fear that perhaps once and for all, his maker was gone and there was nothing he could do about it.

"I'm sorry father." Eric bowed his head, feeling the rising emotions at the potential loss of Godric.

But no, he couldn't think like that. Eric blinked away the bloody tears that were forming in his eyes, his expression hardening. He couldn't allow him to think like that, that his maker could have met the true death. Godric was very much alive, he had to be.

"I will find you." Eric vowed as he readied himself to take off into the night sky. But before he could, he was taken back by the soft voice that came wafting across the mansion grounds. His head whipped to the side, and though it was pitch black dark, he could still see her form clearly.

"_I'll call you when I get back to Bon Temps so you know I didn't get myself killed." _

It was Ellie. He could recognize that sweet voice anywhere. But why was she here? Why had she come back here? He had been able to smell her scent the moment he had arrived this evening. She had been here, to this site the night previous. He could smell her everywhere. But now she had return, only heightening the risk. Shaking his head, Eric sped over to the line of trees, keeping himself hidden as he watched Ellie closely. Every fibre in his being told him to leave, to let her take care of herself. But his heart, his still dead heart, froze him to the spot, not allowing him to leave his precious Phoenix all alone on this night.

It amazed him even after all this time how she was still able to take his unnecessary breath away. Her beauty was unheard of. She was not like the fangbangers he would carelessly drink from and fuck. She was much more than that. Every single one of her curves was desirable. That quirk of a smile, those bright shining eyes, Eric never wanted to forget those little things. But he must. He had to. If he did not, he would find himself as the same weak, pathetic lovesick puppy that he had been. He was Eric Northman, not some pathetic teenager.

Scowling, Eric watched with narrowed eyes as Ellie worked her way through the wreckage, her eyes roaming over everything. Her lips were curved downward into a frown, her forehead wrinkling as she concentrated on what was around her. As he watched her, he hadn't even realized that his scowl had turned into a small smile, his eyes unable to leave her swaying form. She was captivating, he could not deny that. And it wasn't merely because of what she was. She was a Phoenix, and as appealing as her powers and blood may be, it was so much more that drew him to her. It was her melodic laugh, her innocent view on the world, the way she saw so much more than a monster inside of him.

"That's all I am." Eric muttered to himself, shaking himself of those thoughts.

"_Hello?"_ Eric watched as Ellie talked into her phone, pausing her search through the rubble. _"Oh, hi Pam."_

Eric raised an eyebrow. His child was calling Ellie?

"_What the hell do you think you're doing, Ellie? Have you gone absolutely insane? It was one thing to annoy me in Fangtasia, but to go with that mutt to Jackson? Have you lost your mind?" _

Eric smirked at his progeny, glad that while Pam may dislike Ellie, she was still looking out for her while he was away.

"_Well you weren't around and I was getting restless."_ Ellie shrugged to no one. _"Did you find Eric?"_

"_That doesn't matter. You're suicidal, you know that you silly little girl. Get your pretty little ass back here before I'm forced to drag it here myself."_ Pam warned her, earning a chuckle from Eric as he continued to listen.

"_I'll be back by morning, I promise."_

"_If you are not here, at Fangtasia by opening, I will come find you. And you will not like it when I do."_

"_I'll be there."_ Eric caught sight of Ellie rolling her eyes. _"Goodbye Pam."_

She hung up on her before Pam could utter another word. Eric shook his head at the two as he resumed watching Ellie's form closely, ensuring that she didn't find herself hurt. After a good half an hour of absolutely nothing occurring, Eric found himself bored. He gazed up at the slowly lightening sky and knew he would have to return to his home soon. But he wondered why Ellie was still there, why she hadn't left yet. She was persistent, he would give her that. She just continued to search and search, dirtying herself as she pushed aside rubble pile after rubble pile. She was just as determined to find Godric as he was, and while he thought she was being idiotic for doing so alone, he did appreciate the fact that she cared so greatly about Godric. It shouldn't have come as a surprise to him. Ellie and Godric had always had a special bond, one that not even he could fully understand. And he found himself jealous of it. Ellie would run to Godric no matter the circumstance, even before she would ever come to him. She would speak freely to his maker, seeking his comfort in even her darkest days. He had never earned that trust over the years they had known one another.

"_Hm, she smells delicious."_

Eric's eyes narrowed into slits as he heard the new voice. His head snapped to the side, watching as two figures began to approach Ellie from behind. She was so caught up that she never noticed the threat of vampires. Not that she would have. They were deadly silent, just as all vampires were when they were stalking prey. Eric straightened, his arms tensing as his hands clenched into fists. He was ready to pounce should either of the vampires touch even a hair on her beautiful head. He may have wanted to keep his distance, but he would always be there should she need him, should she need any shred of help. That would never change, Eric realized. He may try to forget her, to move on from the crushing feelings he felt towards her. But he would always ensure that she was safe, that she was not to be harmed. If nothing else, he could do that for her.

"_Is she the one?"_

"_Smells like it."_

"_Do you think he would care if we took a quick taste?"_

"_He's not here, now is he?"_

* * *

><p>"This is going nowhere." I mumbled, wiping the dirt from my hands onto my dress, not caring about how I looked right now. I looked around at the wreckage I had been looking through for a half an hour now only to find nothing that would help me. There was just nothing here, nothing useful at all. Everything had been destroyed, including evidence as to what had occurred here. This entire trip to Jackson had been unneeded. I should have known this would happen. But I had just been so excited to possibly have a lead that I just didn't care. I wanted to find whatever I could, and I only ended up wasting both Alcide and my time.<p>

At least I could go back and inform Sookie I kicked Debbie's ass. That was something right?

Sighing, I shook my head and patted my pocket for my phone, ready to just call a cab and head home. I had some of my things still at Alcide's but I wasn't about to try and head over there to grab them. Just my luck, I would run into Debbie and that was the last thing I wanted. He could send it to me for all I care. I just wanted to get out of this city, go home, and try and collect myself.

And figure out where the hell to go from here in my search for Godric.

"_Do you think he would care if we took a quick taste?"_

"_He's not here, now is he?"_

My blood ran cold as my eyes grew wide. I ceased any movement, my heart pounding against my chest. I had been so focused looking through the wreckage that I hadn't even heard others approaching. And not just anyone, they were vampires. Oh this was just fantastic. Like I needed anything else to go wrong. I didn't want to fend off hungry vampires that wanted to eat me. I just wanted to go home, was that so much to ask?

Trying to focus myself, concentrating on both the approaching vampires and my powers, I closed my eyes. They were growing closer, their voices growing louder, their feet crunching in the wreckage. Any sane person would have run. But I knew if I tried to do so, I wouldn't get very far. Just because I was a Phoenix, it didn't mean I could outrun a vampire. I was still much weaker in that aspect. So my best bet would be to just stay and fight. Or at least weaken the vampires enough to get away safely.

I was really starting to hate myself for coming to this damn city.

"We'll look what we have here." There was a gust of wind and suddenly one of the vampires was directly behind me.

I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt the hot breath of the vampire tickling my neck. He was so close that the sound of his extracting fangs rang in my ears.

"Looks like we're going to have a late night snack."

I was kicking myself even more for wearing my hair up, exposing my neck to this predator. The vampire grazed his fangs along the length of my neck as his arm came around my waist to hold me in place. That's when I took my opportunity and used my powers to burn his arm, causing the vampire to yelp in pain. He stumbled away from me and I twisted around, outstretching my hand and throwing the vampire across the wreckage with ease. The other vampire was before me in a flash, and for a moment, my mind just went blank with fear. Fangs were flashed as he growled and leapt at me. He never made it however, as suddenly he was yanked away from me. My eyes grew wide as I stood there, glued to the spot as the tall blonde who I could have recognized from a mile away, ripped the head right off of the vampire. The body immediately turned to goo, blood splattering everywhere. I flinched as a good deal of it flew at me, but I just couldn't look away as I stared at the vampire in shock.

There he stood, the former Viking, the once love of my life, the vampire I had thought to be in Sweden, never to be heard from again, covered in the previous vampire's blood, just staring at me in a way I thought I would never witness again.

"Eric?" my voice was barely above a whisper.

Before he could say a word however, I suddenly felt a new presence behind me. My eyes grew wide, and not even a scream could emit from my lips as a pair of fangs sunk deep within my neck.


	6. Don't Forget

**Chapter Six: Don't Forget**

It felt like everything was going in slow motion. I could feel the stabbing pain as the fangs sunk deep into my neck, the blood flowing right out of me as the vampire drank hungrily. I let out a whimper, my eyes squeezing shut as the pain increased. I couldn't think of using my powers at all, but thankfully didn't need to as only seconds later the vampire was ripped off of me. I lost my balance and sank to the ground, my hand immediately rising to cover the bleeding wounds. I kept my eyes closed however, not wanting to watch the brutal death of the vampire for the second time in a row. Instead, I focused all my attention on my breathing, trying to regulate its pace as well as my racing heart. I could faintly hear the ripping of flesh, and even found myself starting to open my eyes, but firmly kept them shut. I was covered in enough blood, I didn't need to see the death of another vampire that from what I could hear, Eric was prolonging for as long as possible.

"It's done." Eric finally spoke, his voice low.

I slowly opened my eyes, only to yelp in surprise at how close Eric was. He was kneeling down beside me, his face merely inches from mine. His eyes were searching my face before falling down to my hand covered neck. I winced as he gently pulled my hand away, inspecting the fang wounds closely. He pressed his fingers lightly against the wounds, earning a louder wince to emit from my lips. I tried to squirm away from him, but before I could, Eric ripped right through the flesh of his wrist and shoved it against my mouth. I tried to struggle against him, to push his wrist away with my hands. But Eric gripped my wrists in his one large hand as he forced his blood passed my lips. I glared at him as I ceased struggling, knowing it was no use. Even if I were to use my powers, he would only try it again. I shouldn't have been angry. The man I loved was trying to heal me. He had swept in and saved the day, just as he always had. But I couldn't help but feel frustrated with Eric, angry even. What gave him the right to just run off to god knows where, only to come waltzing right back into my life when there was trouble? I could have taken care of the vampires eventually. But no, he just had to pop up and cause my heart to break even further. Because I knew this didn't mean anything. I knew that this wouldn't change a damn thing.

Why the hell was he here in the first place? I thought he was supposed to be in Sweden not caring about anyone else but himself? What was he doing in Jackson, and at the same time that I was? Was this just some coincidence?

"You're stubborn." He mused as he pulled his wrist away, the skin healing immediately.

"And you're an asshole." I pushed myself up onto my feet quickly, taking a few steps back away from Eric. I watched as he stood with grace, his tall figure towering over me. I narrowed my eyes at the vampire, part of me wanting to just kick his ass. "What the hell are you even doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing?" He crossed his arms over his leather jacket.

"I'm looking for Godric, who you apparently couldn't care less about."

Eric growled as he took a step forward, his eyes narrowing down at me. "You have no right to assume such things."

"And you have no right to try and save the day." My hands clenched at my sides. "You can't just do that. You can't just break my heart and think you can pop in and save my life whenever you want to. You just can't, Eric!"

"I wasn't going to let those vampires kill you."

"I was handling it." I defended. "Just like I've been handling everything since you left."

"Is that so?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, that is so." The anger was bubbling inside of me. "So you can just go back to that shit hole of a country. No one wants you here."

"Why do I not believe that?" he took another step forward.

I took a step away from him, making sure to keep my distance from the Viking. "A Month, Eric. It's been a god damn month since Godric has gone missing and you're just now popping up? What the hell is wrong with you, he's your maker!"

Another growl sounded from his throat and before I knew it, his hand was wrapped tightly around my throat as I was shoved down onto the ground. Eric was straddling me in an instant, his fangs extending as he flashed them at me. I struggled beneath him as he tightened his grip, his face lowering down so his fangs could graze across the skin that had only just been healed. There was still a hint of pain as he nipped at the skin before his tongue flicked out to lick away the blood. I was squirming on the ground, just wanting him to get off of me before I found myself aroused.

"Get off of me, Eric." I tried shoving at his chest.

"Don't you dare assume that I don't care about Godric." He growled into my ear. "You know absolutely nothing, do you understand, nothing. He means more to me than you'll ever understand. Never assume that I don't care about his well being. I care just as much about him as I do you."

I didn't allow myself to look too much into it. Because if I allowed for those walls to start breaking down, to allow Eric back into my heart, I knew it would only be worse after he left again, breaking my heart in the process. I just looked away as Eric continued to clean up the blood. I didn't fight, I barely even moved a muscle. I just laid there beneath him, trying desperately not to start crying right then and there.

After longer than I would have liked, Eric finally released me and stood. I stayed on the ground for a brief moment, my eyes closed as I tried to catch my composure. Once I was sure I wasn't going to start breaking down, at least yet, I pulled myself back up to my feet and put a good few feet between Eric and I.

"Now pray tell, what the hell were you thinking coming here?" Eric demanded.

"I'm going now, just leave me be Eric." I turned on my heel and started towards the end of the wreckage. Before I could go very far however, Eric flashed before me, staring down at me with the very same blue eyes I had fallen in love with. I started straight at his chest, unable to meet his gaze. Because I was sure the moment I looked into those orbs, I would find myself unable to stop crying. Why did he have to come here? I was doing so well. I had hardly thought of Eric this past month. I was starting to move on with my life, and then suddenly he had to pop up and save my life. And now all of these horrible feelings, the heartache, the agony I had felt for so long, was worming its way back into my life and I didn't know how to stop it.

"Why are you here?"

"The same reason you're here it seems." I sighed. "Just go, Eric. You didn't care before and I doubt you care now."

"You're an idiot for coming here at all. You should just leave this alone."

"Leave this alone?" I looked up at him angrily. "He's my best friend, Eric. How the hell do you expect me to just sit around and do nothing?"

"It's what he would want. You're only going to find trouble. Like you did tonight." he waved his hand at the bloody remains of the vampires who had attacked me.

"I don't care. Godric is my best friend." I argued. "Like you even care about my well being. You left remember."

"Because I needed to." He defended.

"Oh that's right, because you're a coward and a pussy, right I almost forgot." I rolled my eyes. "Well you can just go run away again, no one cares."

He looked like he wanted to attack me again, and he very well could have if he wanted to. I was ready. I could feel the power vibrating inside of me. If he even laid a hand on me I would snap, unable to stop the strength that was surging through me. It was easier to be angry with him. It was easier to want to hurt him, to want to hit him into oblivion. Because if I wasn't angry, than I would have been on the ground, curled up into a ball bawling my eyes out.

"Just go back to Sweden, Eric. Just go back to not caring because it's a whole lot easier." I shook my head, dropping my gaze. "I just want to go home, so if you could just move..."

I was surprised when he did move, when he just stepped right out of my path. I tried to hide my surprise as I took a step around him and began towards the road. As I went to grab my phone, hoping it hadn't gotten wrecked during everything, I felt a slight rumble beneath my feet. Frowning, I paused where I stood, looking around before gazing down at the ground. Before I had a moment to fully understand what was happening, the ground beneath me gave away completely. I let out a scream as gravity took a hold of me, pulling me down into complete darkness. I tried to grab something, anything that would keep me from falling, but it was no use. I fell to the hard ground beneath the hole, landing right on my right ankle. I yelped as I crashed to the side, my entire body shaking in pain. I was blinded by the splitting pain that was shooting up my leg from my ankle, my hands scrambling around to try and loosen the pressure by pulling off my shoe. Tears were sliding down my cheeks as I tried to look around. But between my teary eyes and the pure darkness that surrounded me, I couldn't see a damn thing.

"Ellie?" Eric's voice sounded from above me. "What happened? Are you alright? Talk to me damnit!"

"I-I..." I couldn't form words, the pain just too much. I knew my ankle had to be broken. There was no way it could be hurting this much and not be broken after a fall like that. I tried to understand what in the world just happened, but all I could think about was my throbbing ankle.

"Don't move, I'm coming down." Eric instructed before I heard the sound of his feet dropping to the ground. A cold hand fell to my ankle and I let out a sob as the pain was nearly unbearable. I tried to crawl away from his touch, but wasn't able to get very far. "Shh, Ellie, I'm just making sure you're alright."

"I'm not okay!" I yelled at him, trying to wipe away the tears but knew it was pointless. "Stop, please just stop! It hurts!"

"You broke it." Eric sighed. "I'll need to heal it."

"No!" I threw my arms out to where I thought he was, and was happy when I was met with his hard chest. "I don't want any more of your blood!"

"Ellie, your ankle is broken. You're in pain, I need to heal it."

"Why do you even care?" I whimpered as his hands continued to try and massage away the pain. But it wasn't working. It only created more agony. "Please, please just stop."

Eric sighed but his hands dropped from my throbbing ankle. I sighed in relief as I closed my eyes, trying to get a handle on the situation. But it was incredibly hard when my ankle just wouldn't stop throbbing.

"Where the hell are we?" Eric grumbled as he stood, my hands dropping back down to my sides. I tried to feel around, my hands meeting with damp dirt. It could have been a thousand different places. The ground itself could have just given away, and we could be in hole of dirt. Or we could be in some underground passage. It wouldn't be unusual for a vampire to have some sort of secret escape route, should anything happen. And it was the perfect place to go to ground should a vampire need more protection.

And that's when it hit me.

An underground escape route.

One that may or may not have survived a bombing. Considering I had fallen into what appeared to be one, and all I could feel around me was dirt, it made me believe that the majority of the tunnel could be perfectly intact.

And who else had an underground tunnel that I just happened to escape through with the late Andre?

"Eric!" I tried to get the vampire's attention, my mind buzzing as the idea seemed more and more likely.

But of course, the damn Viking wasn't paying me any attention. I didn't even know where he was. He was able to see just fine in the dark, but I was stuck feeling blind and in tremendous amount of pain.

"Eric, where the hell did you go?" I called out to him angrily. "Hello, injured girl here!"

"Shut up, Ellie, I'm trying to concentrate." He growled at me from a few feet away. "I wasn't aware of this...of wherever we are."

"It's an underground tunnel."

"It appears to be some sort of tunnel built underneath the mansion." He mumbled to himself, not listening to a word I was saying.

I rolled my eyes as I tried to shift my position, only to let out a whimper of pain. "Fuck."

"Stop moving, Ellie and let me figure this out." He shot at me.

"Oh you are an idiot." I muttered. "We're in an underground tunnel you idiot."

"Don't call me an idiot." He hissed.

"Well you are one! Don't you know what this means, Eric!"

"Hush, before that ankle of yours isn't the only thing broken." He warned.

I shook my head. Why did I have to fall in love with an idiotic stubborn Viking? That was my own fault. I could have fallen for the calm and sweet vampire. Or maybe even the gentleman of a shifter I had met tonight, Quinn. Yes, Quinn would have been such a simpler relationship choice. I wouldn't have found myself in half of the situations I had in the past few years, and I probably would have been happier. Damn my life choices.

"We're in an underground tunnel. The King must have built it when he bought the mansion. A wise move." Eric informed, even though I had already figured that out.

"Thanks captain obvious." I snorted. "Now can we please get on the same page now?"

"What, Ellie?" He sighed, sounding annoyed.

Well join the damn party, Eric!

"Don't you get it, Eric? This is how Godric survived!" I threw my hands up in the air, or at least that's what I hoped I was doing. I still couldn't see a darn thing.

"Godric wasn't here." Eric reminded me as if he was speaking to a confused five year old.

"Well I know that, Sherlock." My patience was wearing thin. "But don't you remember when you sent Godric and me to New Orleans when you came here? And then the King attacked the palace and to get me out without him knowing, you sent me with Andre and we went through..."

"An underground tunnel." He finished for me, finally seeing where I was going for this. "You think Godric could have..."

"I told him about the tunnel awhile back. Maybe Sophie-Anne and some others were able to get out through it. Or at least Godric anyways."

"How do you know they would have had enough time?" Eric questioned, and by the sound of the crunching dirt, he was approaching me.

"Well I don't, but he sounded weird when he called me only a few hours before the bombing. I think he knew something was wrong, so for all we knew, he was able to escape before it happened." I started explaining. "Or at least maybe he got there just in time."

"Why hasn't he come to us then? Where is he now?" Eric began pacing beside me. "This makes no sense."

"Well it makes a whole lot more sense than what I had before tonight." I pointed out. "This would explain how Godric might still be alive. It's probable anyways."

Eric didn't say anything for awhile. He just paced while I awkwardly sat there at his feet, my ankle's throbbing turning to a dull ache for the time being. I knew the moment I tried to move it, there would be excruciating pain. So I kept my leg straight, trying desperately not to move a muscle in my foot or leg. It seemed to be working, but I was becoming restless just sitting there, trying to figure out what was going through his head.

"Why are you here anyways?" I wondered softly.

"I'm searching for Godric, just as you are." He answered swiftly.

"Why now though? It's been a month."

"I've been...looking for him elsewhere." He admitted. "When I found no trace of him, I came here to search for clues."

"Can't you feel him?" I questioned, hoping that Eric was still able to feel him, that there was glimmer of hope that Godric was indeed alive."

"No." He answered quickly, but I had been able to catch the sadness in his tone. He was just as desperate as I was to find Godric. He was Eric's maker after all. He meant more to Eric than I really could possibly understand. Just like Pam would always mean a great deal to Eric. It was just a bond that not even I could ever truly understand or even have with any of the vampires. If he couldn't feel Godric through their blood bond, then either Godric truly had died, or something else was going on here. I was praying for the latter to be true.

"Is he...is he dead?" I squeaked out.

"No." He was confident as he said this. "No, he is not dead. He can't be."

I nodded, though I wasn't sure if he was able to see it. I stared down at what I thought to be my lap for awhile, Eric muttering to himself in Swedish. After a bit, a cramp began forming in my leg and I needed to move. The moment I did however, the pain shot right back up my leg and I let out a yelp.

"You should really let me heal that." Eric sighed as he knelt down beside me.

"No. But you can get me the hell out of here."

I felt his arms slide around me and before I knew it, Eric was flying up into the air. I clutched onto his jacket tightly as he rose out of the tunnel and into the night sky. I was surprised however, when he never stopped. He didn't land us on the ground, oh no, he just kept going. My eyes grew wide as I shoved Eric's arm, trying to get him to stop.

"If you continue to do that, I will end up dropping you." Eric warned.

"What are you doing, put me down, Eric!" I tried peaking down at the ground, only for my heart to drop and I quickly squeezed my eyes shut. "Eric!"

"You can't walk. I'm not about to leave you in the open for anyone to come along and harm you." I felt his eyes on me as his pace in the night sky slowed.

"Where are you taking me?" I slowly drew my eyes open, my green orbs meeting his shining blue eyes.

"To my apartment." He answered before turning his gaze away and continued to fly.

I swallowed back the lump in my throat as I clung to him like my life depended on it. Closing my eyes once again, I was unaware of where we were going and how long it took. But soon enough, much to my pleasure, Eric was landing on solid ground. He refused to set me down however, as I opened my eyes and watched as he walked us into an empty lobby of a fancy apartment building and right on over to the elevators. I was surprised when he pushed the penthouse suit button once we had stepped into the moving contraption. Though I really shouldn't have been surprised, this was Eric after all. He wouldn't live in some dinky apartment. Everything had to be lavish for this vampire.

My eyes grew as wide as saucers as Eric took the first steps into the penthouse suit. It was amazing. I had thought the house in Shreveport was extravagant and beautiful. But this place, it was just something else entirely. It was more modern than the house in Shreveport, but it still had Eric's taste throughout the entire suite. There was a large living room attached to a small, but very impressive looking kitchen. Almost every single wall was lined with windows, allowing the starry night sky to shine into the dimly lit apartment. I was still looking every which way as Eric set me down on a comfortable black leather couch across from a large widescreen TV.

"You can't just live somewhere simple, can you?" I looked up at the vampire, only to realize that I was now alone in the room. I frowned as I looked around, careful not to knock my ankle on anything. Where the hell did that Viking go? I nearly jumped a foot in the air when I turned back around to check on my ankle and found Eric there, lifting the throbbing limb onto a pillow that was resting on the coffee table. "Where the hell did you come from."

He flashed me a smirk as he ran a finger down the side of my ankle, earning a whimper of pain from my lips.

"You should really just let me heal this." He advised, straightening to his full height as he stared down at me. "You wouldn't be in pain."

"You forced enough of your blood down my throat tonight." I glared at him. "I'll go to the hospital, it doesn't matter."

"It can be healed in the matter of minutes but you would rather go to a hospital and let incompetent doctors work what little knowledge they have on you?" he raised an eyebrow at me, shaking his head in amusement. "You don't cease to amaze me, Ellie."

"Shut up." I grumbled. "Can I just go now?"

"I brought you here so you couldn't find yourself in trouble." He shook his head, walking over to the front door and began pressing in a code in the number keypad beside the door. I watched him closely, but his fingers moved too quickly to distinguish which numbers he pressed. I slumped down in the couch, knowing I was officially trapped here. If it wasn't the broken ankle holding me down, then it was the obvious lock or alarm he had just set. Fantastic, just fantastic.

"When can I leave? I need to go to New Orleans. Sam never knew about the underground tunnel. I need to go there."

Eric spun around, his eyes narrowing into slits. "You're going nowhere near New Orleans."

"You can't stop me." I looked him dead in the eye defiantly. "There could be some clues there. Maybe he's still in New Orleans stuck or something. I have to go."

"You don't have to do anything of the such." He shook his head.

"Yes I do!" I clenched my teeth together as I moved my leg off of the coffee table and tried to stand up. "He's my best friend, I need to find him!"

"He's my maker, I'll find him." Eric was beside me in a flash, pushing me back down onto the couch. "You're only going to hurt yourself further."

"Go away Eric, I need to go there. You can't stop me."

"I believe I can." He lowered himself down to my level, his arms resting on either side of me on the couch, effectively trapping me. "I'm not about to let you run off and find trouble."

"What trouble?" I glared at him.

"Do you not realize that those vampires were there for you for a reason?"

"Why? What did I ever do to them?" I asked in confusion. Why were more vampires trying to attack me?

"It's not what you've done to them. It's what you could do for them." He explained, tilting his head to the side. "These people, these vampires, they're very dangerous, Ellie."

"How do you know all of this?" I frowned. "How do you know any of this?"

"Because I've been Sheriff for many years. I know the threats the state has received time and time again. It seems not all of them were empty threats."

"Well why would they want me?"

"Because you're a lucrative being to acquire. You're the Phoenix, who wouldn't want you?"

I shuddered. Well this was just great. More people wanted me for what I was. Couldn't I just catch a break? "I can take care of myself."

"Like you took care of yourself tonight?" Eric shook his head as he straightened and look down at my ankle. "Your ankle is broken and I've already healed you once tonight."

"I never asked you for your help." I crossed my arms over my chest. "I didn't want it."

"But you needed it. Just as you always do." He rolled his eyes as he moved around the couch and into the adjacent kitchen.

I mumbled a few choice curses, knowing he could hear every single one of them. What was I supposed to do now? I needed to get to New Orleans. I needed to check that underground tunnel. Maybe Godric was trapped down there, or maybe it would give me clues as to where he could be. I was certain that was how he had survived. It would make sense. He knew about the tunnel. He knew that it could be his only escape route. So of course he would take it. This was the lead I've been waiting for. Maybe it wasn't a total waste coming here after all. I hadn't thought about that tunnel at all until I found myself sitting in a similar one (with a broken ankle of course). This could be it. This could be how I found Godric. But how in the world was I going to make that possible with a broken ankle and an annoying vampire who I was desperately trying not to cry over.

"Please Eric; I need to go to New Orleans." I tried begging him. "I can't just sit around and do nothing. I need to find him. This could be the only way."

"And I shall go there myself. I was planning on doing so anyways." He shrugged, appearing beside the couch with a bottle of true blood in one hand.

"What am I supposed to do then?" My face fell.

"I'll drop you off in Bon Temps on my way there tomorrow." Eric informed.

"But...please, I need to go there. You never would have known about the tunnel if..."

"If you hadn't of been stubborn and walked off and fell into the tunnel." Eric took a sip of the blood with a smirk plastered across his face. "Oh yes, I never would have known about it if it hadn't of been for you."

"Oh just stop it, Eric." I was not in the mood for his attitude right now. "I want to go."

"It's too dangerous."

"My entire existence is dangerous, Eric!" I let my anger just explode. "No matter what I do, I'm always going to be in danger! I'm always going to have people after me because of what I am. But this time is different. This time it's about finding Godric, the only one who actually cares about me."

"I care about you." Eric muttered.

"No you don't." I snorted. "You left, remember? When things got a bit too tough, you ran. You don't care about me at all."

"Maybe I don't, you're right." He stared down at me, an unpleasant look in his eyes. "But I still will not let you do something so idiotic."

"Why the hell not!"

"Because, you silly little girl." He had me up in his arms in a flash, his bottle of blood being set down on the coffee table. I struggled against him as he took a seat on the couch, placing me on his lap. "You'll only manage to get yourself killed. And I can't let that happen."

"Let me go, Eric." I pushed at his chest, only for him to wrap an arm around my waist, trapping me against him. "Eric, let go!"

He shook his head as he raised his free wrist up to his mouth, his fangs extending before sinking into his own flesh. I knew what he was going to do and I continued to struggle. He forced the wrist against my lips, just as he had done earlier, and I tried to just shove it back away. He was being forceful however, one hand clamping down on my thigh to stop my kicking. Of course, that only caused me to struggle harder, which earned a whimper of pain to escape my lips as my ankle was knocked against the couch. Eric used that opportunity to push the blood passed my lips, forcing me to drink his life force. Much like earlier, I was glaring darkly at him as I had no other choice but to drink his blood. I hated it at first, wanting to just spit it all out. But as I began ingesting it, his blood intertwining with mine, I began to feel differently. He hadn't given me enough earlier for me to remember just how sweet his blood tasted, but now, now I remembered perfectly. I couldn't help myself as a moan escaped my lips, my eyes closing as I held onto his wrist with both of my hands. His blood was thick, and was just intoxicating. I wondered if this was how Eric felt when he drank my blood, or if it was even better than this possibly was.

"I may have left, my sweet one, but that doesn't mean I wish you any harm." He lightly kissed the base of my neck, causing me to moan even louder. Damn him for earning such a response out of me. "I think that's quite enough."

I almost found myself pouting when he pulled his wrist away. I kept my eyes closed however, not wanting to see the look of satisfaction on his face. I licked my lips, wanting every last drop of blood, as I began to feel the familiar drowsy feeling. It had been a long night before I found myself attacked and falling into the underground tunnel. Now I was exhausted, and would give anything for just a nice long sleep.

"Come, Ellie." He lifted me back into his arms, and before I knew it, I was being set down on a large comfortable bed.

I was barely paying any attention as Eric placed the covers up over my body before he joined me in the bed. His arm slid across my waist, and at that moment, he wasn't the asshole who had walked away. At that moment, he wasn't the one who had ripped my heart out, stomp on it, only to shove it back into my chest. No, at that moment, he was just the vampire who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I knew I wouldn't have this for long. I knew this wouldn't last. So I enjoyed every last second of it that I could.

I would figure everything else out in the morning.


	7. Crashed

**Chapter Seven: Crashed**

There was nowhere to go once I woke up. I tried to shift away from the vampire lying on the bed beside me, but his arm was tightly binding me to him. I sighed in defeat as I squinted through the darkness, attempting to locate some sort of clock. I was relieved to find an alarm clock on Eric's side of the bed and strained to see the time. It was early in the evening, still an hour or two until dusk. Meaning I was still stuck here, in Eric's bed, when all I wanted to do was sneak out of this apartment and find my way to New Orleans. All I had been able to dream about last night was Godric. It was all I could dream about lately. Except this time, it wasn't some horrifying nightmare of his death. No, it was a hopeful dream of finding him. And that only caused me to grow more frustrated at Eric. Why couldn't he just let me go do whatever I wanted to? It's not like he cared. He broke my heart and walked away. He didn't have the right to claim my heart anymore.

But then he swept in last night and saved the day. And as much as I hated him for it, as much as I just wished he had never shown up, a small part of me was overjoyed to see him. Despite the pain and anger I had endured because of him, I still loved him. That would never change. No amount of pain or heartache would ever change that. Eric would forever be the man that I loved, that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. But I knew that it wouldn't happen. I knew that once Godric was safe and sound, Eric would run back off to Sweden or god knows where and forget all about me. But I knew I wouldn't be able to forget about him. Not for a long long time, maybe even never.

That didn't stop me, however, from praying that maybe Eric would stick around. I knew it wouldn't be true, but that didn't stop the desire for him to stay, to love me again. Because while I knew it would take a good long time before I could ever truly forgive Eric for what he had done to me, I knew that eventually I would. Because Eric was who I wanted. He was the one. He was my soul mate. And all I wanted was for us to be together.

"Stop squirming." Eric's low voice broke through my thoughts.

I froze, my limbs falling still as I laid there, Eric's arm pulling me even closer to him. When I felt my back pressing against his bare chest, my face began heating up and I was glad that I was facing away from him. Why did I have to react this way? I should want to slap him, to cause him physical harm. I wasn't supposed to be blushing, to never want to leave this bed. And dare I say, do many different things in this bed than just sleep.

"We'll be leaving soon." He whispered huskily into my ear. "You should take a shower, you smell horrid."

I gained the mobility back in my limbs and elbowed Eric in the chest for his comment. He let out a laugh as he removed his arm from my waist, allowing for me to sit up. I sighed as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, throwing my legs over the side of the bed. Of course, it was still pitch black in the room, and as I attempted to stand and search for the bathroom, I only managed to trip over my own two feet. I threw my hands out as I felt myself falling, only to never reach the ground. Instead, two large arms wrapped around me, steadying me back onto my own two feet.

"You were always so clumsy." Eric lightly tapped my ass as light flooded the room.

I glared at him over my shoulder as I quickly located what appeared to be a bathroom and stormed into it. I closed the door behind me, resting against it for a moment as I regained my composure. Shaking my head, I pushed off of it and walked over to the mirror. I almost gasped when I saw my appearance. I looked horrible, that was the only way to describe it. While Eric may have licked up some of the blood from my once open neck wound, there was still blood caked onto my shoulder and unfortunately, the little black dress. Of course, the blood was the least of my worries as the dressed was filthy and ripped in several places from the fall into the underground tunnel. I was sure I had only managed to dirty Eric's bed by sleeping in it in this state last night. He hadn't seemed to mind of course, but I certainly did. A shower was definitely in the cards, but unfortunately, I had nothing to change into.

"Oh great." I muttered to myself.

I couldn't really do anything about that now, and decided to just strip anyways. I desperately needed a shower after the activities of last night, I would figure out the clothes situation later. I couldn't have been happier when the warm water washed over me. I moaned in pleasure as I just stood underneath the showerhead for a good few minutes, enjoying the moment.

"Would you like me to join you in there? You sound like you're having some fun without me."

My face flushed red and I quickly cleaned myself, not wanting Eric to suddenly just pop into the bathroom. Because god knows I would have no self control if that happened. We had quite the session in his shower back in Shreveport, one that I was certain I would never forget.

Once I was finished, cleaned and dried, towel wrapped tightly around my frame, I looked over to where I had left my dress in the middle of the floor. It looked absolutely gross, and even if I attempted to wash it, I doubt it would do much good. Sighing, I scrunched my nose up and tried to think of what I was going to do.

"Here." Eric just came walking right into the bathroom, one of his shirts in hand. He halted just inside of the room, his eyes roaming over my nearly naked body. I let out a squeak and held onto the towel tightly, as if his smouldering gaze was enough for it slide right off.

"It's called knocking." I complained, sending him an annoyed look.

"My house." He smirked widely as he tossed me his shirt. "Put this on."

"I can't wear this outside. It's freezing out." I pulled a face, though I grabbed onto the shirt nonetheless.

"We'll get you something more...appropriate to wear." He rolled his eyes. "Though I would rather you wear nothing at all."

"Not going to happen."

"You wouldn't have complained months ago."

"Yeah well you were also around months ago." I shot at him, my hands clenching into fists at my sides.

"Just get dressed." He muttered moodily, his smirk falling the moment the words left my mouth.

I shook my head at his attitude and waited until the door was closed behind him before I slipped the towel from around me and tugged on the large dark burgundy shirt. I sighed as I inhaled Eric's scent, just as I had done to that shirt of his a month ago I had found in my belongings. He still smelt the same, still smelt so heavenly to my senses. It was enough to distract me for even a few moments before remembering what he had done to me. And then all the emotions, the pain and anger, it came flooding through me and I was nearly caught off guard. Frowning, I tugged the shirt down as much as it possibly could go, and was glad that it at least covered the undergarments I was able to salvage.

"Hurry it up." He knocked loudly on the bathroom door.

"Asshole." I muttered as I picked up the discarded dress from off of the floor and began out of the room. I glared up at Eric as I left the room and passed the vampire, his own glare settled on me. "There you go your highness."

"Don't start, Ellie." He growled, moving towards me.

"No, don't you start, Eric." I snapped. "I'm so tired of your attitude."

He took another step towards me and I quickly put some distance between us.

"Stop acting like an ass. I never asked you to help me last night, and I never asked you to bring me here. You decided that all on your own. Just like you decided to leave. So fine, just go away and leave me alone. Because you're hurting me even more by coming back into my life." I could feel the tears springing to my eyes and I quickly turned around, letting my long damp hair fall into my face.

Erick didn't say a word as I hurried out of the bedroom. I had no desire to look around his apartment and instead found myself in front of the front door, searching for some sort of way out. I tried prying the door open, but it didn't budge one bit. I had a feeling that whatever code he had inserted last night, it was my only way out of here. I sighed heavily, wishing now that I hadn't come to Jackson. I may have remembered about the tunnel, but besides that little tidbit, my time here had only been horrible. Going to Hair of the Dog had been useless and only resulted in a fight, and in that same night I was attacked by vampires, joined by the very vampire that had broken my heart, and fell into a damn tunnel, breaking my ankle. I certainly wasn't riding the luck train lately.

Knowing I wouldn't be able to get out of the apartment until Eric allowed it, I stormed over to the couch and plopped down, my arms crossing over my chest. I was battling with my emotions. Part of me wanted to destroy every piece of furniture in this place, wishing it was instead Eric that I was destroying. But the other part of me, the one I had tried to ignore since last night, just wanted to curl up and cry. It hurt seeing Eric again. It reminded me of not only the heartbreak he had brought me, but all the good times we had as well. It brought me a sliver of hope and I hated that. Because I knew deep down inside that Eric would never be mine again. He would leave, taking my heart with him. And that pained me the most.

"I just want to go home." I mumbled, resting my head on the back of the couch as I closed my eyes.

But I knew that statement wasn't entirely true. While yes, I did want to just crawl into my own bed and pretend none of this ever happened, I knew I couldn't do that. Not when I finally had a lead. Not when I finally had a good indication as to how Godric survived. I needed to go to New Orleans before it was too late and look for the clues that would lead me right to Godric. I couldn't just run home and forget about it. He was my best friend, the only one I had left. I needed to find him, for my sanity's sake.

"You'll be there soon enough." Eric strode into the room, wearing a fresh pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. He was pulling on his jacket, grabbing onto a set of keys from the table beside the door. "Come along, Ellie."

"I don't want to go home." I shook my head as I slowly stood up.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "You just said..."

"I want to go to New Orleans." I crossed my arms again. "I need to go there. I need to find Godric."

Eric sighed. "We went over this last night, Ellie..."

"I really don't care what you think, Eric. You lost the right to dictate what I can or can't do. It's my life, it's my decision. I'm going to New Orleans." I looked him dead in the eye. "I'll find a way there one way or another."

"Let's get one thing straight." He was in front of me in a flash, nearly startling me as I craned my neck up to stare at him. "I'm taking you home and then I'm going to New Orleans _alone_."

"No." I shook my head. "I'm going to New Orleans."

"You won't." His eyes narrowed into slits. "You will go home and stay there. Do you understand me? You're only going to get yourself killed."

"It would be safer if you just let me go with you." I pointed out. I really didn't want to be stuck in a car with him for that long, but I knew my only chance of getting to New Orleans would be through him. Or at least it would be the easiest route. Or else I was going to somehow have to persuade Sookie and Sam that it would be a great idea. And even then, I would have Pam to deal with. No, as much as I didn't want to be in Eric's presence, it would be the only way. No matter how much it may anger or hurt me.

"I'm taking you home; it's as simple as that."

"Fine, take me home then. But I'm just going to find some way there anyways." I shrugged. "So either way, I'm going to New Orleans."

"I'll glamour you again if I need to." He warned.

I raised my eyebrow at the vampire. Glamour me? He thought he would be able to glamour me to not go to New Orleans? Didn't he remember that he couldn't? With my mental walls up, he wouldn't be able to get me to do a single thing I didn't want to. But wait, what did he mean again?

And that's when it just clicked. That night when Eric left, the night that I couldn't clearly remember, that's when he did it. He glamoured me that night, for whatever reason, and now I could barely even remember him leaving me. I didn't even know why he walked away in the first place. This asshole had glamoured me against my own free will into forgetting that night, into making me believe whatever he wanted me to. I would never know the true extent of that night. I would never remember what we had talked about, what he had said to me. I would never remember any of it because he made the decision for me to take it all away.

"How could you?" I whispered, the tears forming rapidly. "How could you glamour me that night?"

Realization dawned on his face and he swore to himself.

"It was better that way." He tried to reason.

"No." I shook my head, the first tear escaping down my cheek. "No it wasn't better that way. I can barely even remember that night! How could you do that to me?"

Eric sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "It needed to be done."

"You had no right to glamour me, Eric, no right." Another tear slipped down my cheek and I tried to brush them away. But it was no use. Once those tears had fallen, the flood gates just opened and the pent up emotions I had stowed away for the past month concerning this very vampire began flowing right out of me. "How could you?"

"Don't do that, Ellie." Eric tried to reach out to me but I quickly stepped around the coffee table, putting distance between us. "Ellie."

"I can't believe you. Wasn't it enough that you were leaving? Wasn't it enough that you were breaking my heart?" my bottom lip began trembling, my hands shaking at my sides as I was unable to control myself any longer. The tears were flowing down my cheeks, no end in sight. And it was all because of him. Everything was always because of him. Every time I found myself crying, or in pain, or hurting in any way, it was always because of him. Why did he do always have to do this to me? Did he like seeing me in pain? Had he even cared once about me?

"You know I hate it when you cry." He moved around the coffee table towards me. I tried to get away from him, but he had me pressed against the wall before I could even move a muscle. I tried desperately to push him away, for my powers to work. But I just felt so weak, too emotional to do a damn thing. I truly did just want to curl up in a ball, to wish none of this had ever happened. Why did this always have to happen to me? Why couldn't I just find Godric and be at peace finally? I didn't want this. I didn't want Eric to tear up my heart even more than he already had. This wasn't fair. I didn't want to be in pain any longer. I didn't want to hurt like this. I just wanted to be happy. Why couldn't I just be happy?

"Ellie," Eric's voice was low as he brought his hands up to brush away what tears that he could. "Please stop that. You make me feel...disturbing emotions when you cry."

"I hate you." I shoved a fist into his chest. "I hate you!"

I kept pounding my fists into his chest, wishing they would do some sort of damage. But they barely even tickled the vampire. He just stood there, allowing the punishment until I tired myself out, my arms falling limply to my side. I bowed my head, my hair cascading in front of my face as I just cried as silently as possible. I hated him for hurting me. I hated him for breaking my heart. I hated him for leaving me when all I wanted was to be with him. I hated him for glamouring me. I hated him for showing up out of nowhere. And mostly, I just hated him for making me fall in love with him in the first place. That's what I hated the most about him.

I'm not sure how long we stayed there, my back pressed against the wall, the tears falling down my cheeks rapidly. Eric didn't say a word as he stood closer than I would have liked, but refusing to move an inch. It wasn't until the blackout drapes began rising that I realized it was now night, that it was now time for Eric and I to be stuck in a car for however long it took to find our way back to Bon Temps. But even though now I desperately wished I could retreat home, I knew in my heart that I had to go to New Orleans. It wasn't even the fact that I now had a true lead as to how Godric could have escaped. No there was just an odd feeling I had, like an intuition that I needed to be in New Orleans, that I needed to go to that destroyed palace and find that tunnel. Because I knew it would lead me to Godric, and that was what I truly needed right now.

"We need to leave." Eric spoke after a moment. "I'll take you to Bon Temps and then..."

"No." My head snapped up, my tears beginning to dry on my cheeks. "No you're going to take me to New Orleans."

"I'm not. It's too dangerous." He shook his head. "Don't start this again, Ellie."

"You owe me this, Eric. You owe me at least this."

"I owe you nothing."

"That's not true." I swallowed back the rising lump in my throat. "You left me, Eric. You left me and glamoured me the same night that you walked away. You owe me at least this. Take me to New Orleans. I won't get in your way. I just...I need to be there. I know it in my heart. I have to go there, I have to find Godric."

"I can't let you do that, Ellie." He refused.

"Damnit Eric!" I let out a frustrated sigh. "Please, just do this one little thing for me! You've hurt me so much. You tore out my heart time and time again. Please. The least you can do is take me to New Orleans. You say you don't want anyone to hurt me, for me to be in any harm, but don't you realize that every single day you're gone, I'm in pain?"

Eric looked away, unable to meet my gaze.

"Just take me there. And then you can leave my life again. Please. I need to find Godric, Eric. I just need to."

I held my breath as he remained silent, not uttering a word. I almost wanted to shake him, to know what was going on in that thick head of his.

"On one condition." He turned his gaze back down to mine.

"Fine what." I asked impatiently, rubbing at my eyes with the palm of my head to rid myself of the remaining tears.

"You will do as I tell you. Should I tell you to run, you'll run. If I tell you to stay in the car, you'll stay. You don't realize what you're stepping into, Ellie. And I won't let you get hurt. You may not believe that, but it's true." He grasped my chin in his large hand. "I'm...I'm regretful for the pain I've caused you, Ellie, truly I am. But it was better for us both to part ways. You may never understand that, but it's true. But I realize that you need Godric, so I will allow this. But you must listen to every word I say, because it's only for your well being."

I wasn't sure what to say, knowing that if I spoke a single word the emotions would flow right back out of me. So instead, I nodded my acceptance of this condition, just wanting to get out of this suffocating apartment already.

"We'll stop once we're out of Jackson to get you something decent to wear." He stared down at the shirt I was wearing. "And I suppose you'll require food."

I was going to assure him I was fine, but my stomach spoke for me. I hadn't eaten since before Alcide and I had left for the bar last night, and after the activities since then, I had worked up quite an appetite. I merely nodded and once his hand released my chin, I let my gaze fall back down to the small patch of floor between us.

"And Ellie," Eric lowered himself until his lips were brushing against my earlobe, his hot breath tickling my neck. "If I could have it any other way, you would be in my bed right now, not worrying about clothes at all."

I shuddered as he laid a simple kiss on the base of my neck before straightening. I looked up at him questioningly but he only motioned me over to the door. I spotted the shoes that I never realized Eric had ensured travelled with us when he flew us here, and quickly slipped my feet into them. It amazed me how only last night my ankle had been broken and now it was perfectly fine. Damn vampire blood.

Damn vampires in general.

Why did they have to be so damn confusing?

* * *

><p>We had been driving for an hour, neither of us uttering a single word to one another. Eric had stopped by a department store on the way out of Jackson at my request, allowing me to purchase a pair of jeans, t-shirt, and a jacket to replace the one I had left at Alcide's. After grabbing me a quick bite to eat, and still not a single word spoken between us, we had set off towards New Orleans. I knew it would take a few hours to get there, a few too many hours stuck in a car with Eric. The tension between us was suffocating. It was awkward, uncomfortable, and I was really beginning to wonder if this had been the smartest idea or not. I would glance at Eric every so often, finding him gripping the steering wheel so tightly I was surprised it hadn't popped off yet. He refused to look at me however, staring intently at the road. And that was just fine. Because I was going through enough turmoil inside as it was. Silence was perfectly fine for me. I wasn't sure if I would be able to control the emotions inside of me if I spoke anyways.<p>

As the time dwindled on however, I found myself growing restless. I shifted around in the car every few minutes, unable to find a comfortable spot. I knew I was annoying Eric with my constant moving, but it was all I could do not to want to just jump out of the car already. After awhile, and a glare sent in my direction, I sighed and just stared out the window in hopes of being distracted. It was then that something caught my attention in the side mirror. I frowned as I shifted closer to the window, gazing into the side mirror closely. And there it was, a dark SUV driving closely behind us. It could have just been anyone driving along, but as we hadn't passed another car the entire time we had been driving the back roads to New Orleans that Eric had dubbed a shorter route, I was beginning to believe that wasn't the case.

I watched the SUV for a few minutes, watching as it grew closer and closer. My heart was pounding in my chest, my breathing matching its pace as I started to get worried. Why would anyone be following us? I tried to remember if there had been someone following us when we left Jackson, but I just hadn't been paying attention at all. But I certainly was now.

"Eric?" I turned my head towards him, hoping he had noticed the car behind us. But it appeared he hadn't as he shot me another glare.

"What?" he snapped.

"Um," I glanced behind us, looking out the back window and was concerned to find that the SUV had grown even closer. "We're being followed."

"No we're not." He shook his head as he rolled his eyes.

"have you not realized that a black SUV has been following us and looks like it's about to jump into the back seat?" I stared at him as if he was insane. Was he blind? I knew he couldn't be. He was supposed to have heightened senses as a vampire and yet he hadn't even noticed we had been followed. And this was who was supposedly trying to keep me safe?

"You're jumping to conclusions." Eric shot me a dirty look. "Just sit there and be quiet, Ellie."

"But Eric..."

"Ellie!" He cut me off angrily.

"But I really think..."

"I will gladly turn this car around and take you back to Bon Temps if you don't..."

He never had an opportunity to finish before suddenly something came crashing down onto the hood of the car. I let out a scream as Eric swerved the car, the wheels squealing on the road. My eyes grew wide as I braced myself, my hands grabbing onto the dashboard. There, planted firmly on the hood of the car was a vampire, fangs baring and all. Everything felt like it just stopped in time for that split second. The car was twisting around and Eric tried to get a handle of it, using every possible vampire reflex he had. The vampire on the roof hardly budged though. In fact, the wide smirk displayed on his eerily pale face showed his amusement in the matter.

"Eric!" I screamed at the vampire beside me.

"Hold on." He growled, his fangs extending with a click as he turned the car this way and that, trying desperately to rid ourselves of the attacking vampire.

"It's not working!" I was panicking. How could you not when there was a vampire attached to the hood of the swerving car you were strapped into?

"Now is not the time to be yelling at me, Ellie!" He flashed his fangs at me before glaring at the vampire who was now reeling his arm back. "Get down!"

My eyes were as wide as saucers as suddenly the vampire's fist came smashing right through the windshield. I let out another scream as I tried to cover myself, only to find that Eric had practically thrown himself on top of me to protect me from the fly glass. That however, only caused Eric's foot to press down on the acceleration, the car speeding down the road in a direction I wasn't even aware of. The car was the last of our worries however, as suddenly the vampire reached right through where the windshield had once been and ripped Eric right off of me and out of the car.

"Eric!" I was furiously trying to unbuckle my seatbelt, only to find it stuck. My heart was pounding so hard in my chest I was certain it was just going to explode right inside of me. I didn't know what to do. Everything was moving so quickly I hardly even knew what was happening around me. Eric had been ripped out of the car, the one that was now coming to a complete halt on its own accord, only to be slammed into by the SUV behind us. The car twisted around while I was still stuck in the passenger seat, praying to a god I wasn't even sure I existed that I wouldn't find myself on the side of the road dead after this.

If there even was an after this.

Once the car came to a screeching halt, now turned almost completely around so I could face the SUV, I knew where my problem now laid. Two vampires were attacking Eric while a third was leaving the car and began approaching me. I was frantically doing whatever I could to get out of the car. I tried everything I could think of, not once being smart enough to resort to using my powers. Not until the vampire ripped the door right off of the car and reached in to grab me right out of my seat. Without even knowing what I was doing, I grabbed onto the vampire's arm tightly, my eyes squeezing shut as a red blinding light suddenly filled the car. Screams of agony were heard from the vampire yanking his arm away and crumpling to the ground, a flame of fire erupting around his form. This distracted the vampires attacking Eric just enough for him to get the upper hand and shove a tree branch right through one of their chests. The vampire exploded into a bloody mess right before my eyes, and I was relieved. With only one vampire left that I knew Eric could take care of, I began tugging at the seatbelt until it finally dislodged itself and I was free. I quickly climbed right out of the car, my eyes catching a glimpse of the vampire that was slowly burning into ash, before making my way over to Eric.

But I was stopped right in my tracks, the blood rushing from my face as I watched helplessly as the last remaining vampire shoved the same tree branch Eric had used to kill his friend with right through Eric's chest.

"NOOOOOOOO!"


	8. Longest Night

**Chapter Eight: Longest Night**

It felt like I wasn't even breathing as I watched horrified as Eric dropped to his knees, his pained blue eyes resting on mine. I could already feel the tears streaming down my face as the blood began to pour out of his mouth, his body slumping to the side and becoming perfectly still. My heart lurched, my entire body shaking as I just stared at his lifeless form. No. No this couldn't be happening. He couldn't be dead, it wasn't possible. He was still in physical form. He wasn't dead. But he was lying there lifelessly, blood flowing out of both his mouth and the wound around the tree branch that was still shoved through his chest.

"You'll pay for that, you little bitch." I never realized the vampire had flashed before me until his hand wrapped tightly around my throat, lifting me right off of the ground.

I barely even put up a fight, my eyes never leaving Eric's unconscious form. I needed to go to him. I needed to heal him. He may not die, but he could find himself injured beyond repaired. I needed to do whatever I could to ensure that I did not lose him. Because I couldn't let that happen. He may have caused me pain. He may have broken my heart. But I still loved him and I always would. It didn't matter what occurred in the past, it only mattered that he was lying there lifelessly and bleeding profusely.

"You killed my friends." He growled, his hand tightening around my throat.

My eyes narrowed as I glared down at this vampire, pulling my attention away from my lover. I felt my body begin to violently shake, a power I couldn't comprehend overtaking me. It was flooding through me like it had never done so before. Not even in the warehouse had I felt this bundle of power, of strength that was just surging through my veins and erupting right out of me. A bright blinding red light, much like the one that had burned the last vampire, began enveloping both of us. The vampire began to panic, his hold on my neck loosening as I dropped to the ground. I steadied myself, staying on my feet as my eyes grew dark, the light only growing brighter. And then the screams began. It was slower than what his friend had endured. The flame ignited around his fingers, slowly moving up over his arms and down the rest of his body. The vampire burned before me in a slow and excruciating manner and I loved every single moment of it. This was the creature that had hurt my Eric. This was the one who had shoved a tree branch through Eric's chest, narrowly missing his heart. Oh he was going to burn in hell, I was going to make sure of it.

Once the vampire had burned to nothing but dust, the red light began fading until it had vanished completely. I felt the energy beginning to escape me but I held it together long enough to run over to where Eric laid and drop down beside him. I smoothed back his blonde hair, the tears multiplying as I prayed for him to just wake up.

"Please, Eric, please wake up." I sobbed, cradling his head in my lap. "Please, I need you to wake up Eric. You need to just wake up."

But no matter how many times I pleaded with his unconscious form, he never once opened those beautiful blue eyes. It tore me to pieces. My heart broke even worse than it had when he left me. I would rather take Eric leaving me a thousand times than to watch him die, to meet the true death. I just couldn't let it happen. So I wrapped both of my hands around the tree branch and with every ounce of strength I had left, I yanked it right out of his body and tossed it away. The blood only began flowing out of him harder, causing my sobs to grow louder.

"No, please Eric. Please wake up. I need you, Eric. I need you so much. Please don't leave me alone." I begged, trying to apply pressure to the bleeding wound that just wouldn't heal. He was supposed to be healing. He was supposed to be alright. But as I checked the wound, pushing up his stained shirt, there was no sign at all that he was healing. He needed blood, that much I knew. But how could I give an unconscious vampire blood?

"Damnit Eric, please don't do this to me!" I was crying out to no one as I pressed my hand harder into the wound, the blood now pooling around us. He just wouldn't wake up. He wouldn't open those eyes and my hope began dwindling.

But there had to be something. There had to be something I could do. I was a Phoenix, there had to be something...

And there was. A Phoenix could heal another. Hell, they could even heal death. I knew my blood had a quicker healing property for vampires than human blood did, but that wouldn't work in this case. Was there another way I could heal? Was it even possible? I knew Kyra had saved Godric, sacrificing herself as she did so, but that had been through her blood. She hadn't just magically saved him like I was about to try and do. But there was nothing else for me to try. This was my only option.

So I concentrated like I've never concentrated before. I held onto Eric tightly, my eyes closing as I did whatever I could to heal my beloved vampire. Time passed slowly and still nothing was occurring. Eric was still bleeding, and as I peeked through my closed eyes, he was still completely unconscious.

"Come on Eric, please. I love you. Please wake up." My tears were mixing with his blood as I leaned over him, hugging his lifeless form to me. He had to wake up, he just had to.

It was as if it was magic, and I suppose in some ways, it was. A soft glow began enveloping both Eric and I, a warmth beginning to spread through my entire being. I looked down at Eric in shock at what was occurring, not having a clue what was happening. But something was happening. Something was happening that I didn't understand but I just didn't care. Because the moment the glow faded, a gasp sounded from the vampire I had so desperately been praying to wake up.

"Eric?" My eyes grew wide as I cupped his cheek, my eyes searching the blue orbs that were slowly opening.

"What the..." he gasped out, his eyes quickly growing wide. "What the hell?"

"Oh my god." I was overjoyed. I didn't know what the hell I had done, but it worked. I looked down at his wound, and my happiness grew when I found the wound had closed, the bleeding ceasing. He was perfectly healed.

"My heart..." he stared up at me in shock. "It was beating."

"What?" maybe it worked just a little too well.

"For the briefest of seconds." He let out a long breath, his hand shakily rising up to rest over the heart that had somehow beat for the first time in over a thousand years. "What did you do?"

"I...I don't even know." I was amazed. I had been able to give Sophie-Anne a few seconds with her heart beating, but I hadn't realized completely what I had done. I realized now that by doing so, I had technically healed enough of her, treating death just long enough for her heart to beat and for my soul and life to remain intact. And it seemed I had done the same thing for a second time, only in this case, I had healed his wounds as well. "Wow."

"I never thought..." his eyes closed, a peaceful expression overcoming his face. "It's been a thousand years..."

"How do you feel?" I asked, my hand running over his chest to ensure that he was in fact completely healed.

"More alive than I've felt since I was human." He answered with a shake of his head. "You are truly remarkable."

I didn't feel so remarkable. In fact, the tears were still slipping down my cheeks, my emotions still running wild. It was just a testament to how I felt about him. I loved him, there was no denying it. I loved him more than anything and I would do anything for him. I just wanted to be with him. I wanted him in my life. I needed him there. I realized that tonight. The thought of him dying, of leaving me completely, that hurt more than a mere heartbreak.

"Ellie?" His eyes opened as he stared up at me in confusion.

"I'm fine." I shook my head, looking away as I tried to wipe away the tears.

He was sitting up in an instant, his hand brushing away mine as he used his thumb to wipe away the flowing tears.

"Why are you crying, my sweet one?" his voice was soft as he drew closer, one arm wrapping around my form.

I just melted into his embrace, my entire body falling limp as I clung to him. I sobbed into his bloody shirt, not caring at all. There were just too many emotions surging through me. It was overwhelming. Not to mention I had used too much of my powers tonight and I felt weaker than I had in a long long time. I just wanted to crawl into a comfortable bed, preferably with Eric, and never leave it.

"Shh, my love, please don't cry. I'm here, I'm fine now." He wrapped both of his arms around me, kissing the top of my head in assurance. "I'm here, Ellie."

"I was so scared." I sobbed out. "I was just so scared."

"I know. But you were remarkable, Ellie. You were outstanding." He ran a hand through my hair as he attempted to soothe me.

And it worked. Eventually my sobs became silent, the tears starting to dry up as my eyelids began feeling heavy.

"Well this is a mess." Eric sighed and I blinked away the exhaustion as I peeked over his arms to the wreckage that had been caused. Eric's car looked beat up as it just sat there in the middle of the road, facing the wrong direction. I shuddered as I caught sight of the blood of the vampire Eric had staked. I was tired; I was so tired of all of this. It was just one night after another. I was never able to rest, to process anything that was happening to me. The universe had to be against me, it just had to be.

"We still need to get to New Orleans." Eric's arms shifted until he was able to lift me into his arms as he stood. I drove my head into the nook of his neck, my eyes dropping as he held me to him. I felt him lift into the air, travelling high above the tree line as he attempted to escape any watchful eyes. "We're still a good distance away."

"Don't drop me." I mumbled as I found myself oddly comfortable in his arms as he flew through the night sky.

"I'll never drop you, my Phoenix."

* * *

><p>I woke to the feeling of something damp dabbing at my forehead. I winced at the slight pain as I slowly opened my eyes. I was more delighted to find Eric staring down at me with those captivating blue eyes than I think I've ever been in my life.<p>

"What's going on?" I asked sleepily, blinking away the tiredness as I tried to figure out where we were. "Are we there?"

"We're close." Eric nodded. "I wanted to clean us up a bit."

"Hm?" I raised an eyebrow before realizing Eric was using a ripped piece of his shirt that had been dipped in water to dab at the small cut I hadn't even felt before now. I had been so focused with healing Eric that I hadn't taken account of any of my injuries. Thankfully besides a few small scratches from the glass, I was mostly just covered in Eric's blood and not my own.

"Does that hurt?" he wondered, staring down at me in concern.

"Feels nice." I shook my head, moving into his touch. My eyes dropped back close as I shifted even closer to him. Eric chuckled softly as he drew his arm around me, holding me in his lap. I still didn't know where we were, but I didn't care. I was with Eric, that's all that mattered.

"We're on the outskirts of the city." Eric must have read my mind as he spoke. "I glamoured a couple to give us water and something to wear."

I was so exhausted that I didn't even care that he had done so.

"I already changed you; I was just cleaning you up when you woke."

I knew I was tired when I didn't even care that Eric had undressed me.

"How are you feeling?" his cool finger slid down my cheek, tapping it lightly.

I moaned as my eyes opened just enough to see through my lashes. "Exhausted."

"I expect you used a great deal of power to heal me." Eric nodded. "It's to be expected."

"I just want to sleep." I curled into him, my eyes closing once more.

"Unfortunately we don't have time for that. The sun will be rising in another few hours and we need to search the site of the bombing." Eric sighed regrettably. "And then you can sleep for as long as you like, my love."

"Can't you do that alone?" I wasn't myself or else I never would have suggested this. But I truly was exhausted. My energy had been wiped and it was hard enough to just keep my eyes open. Searching the bombing wreckage wasn't going to be a piece of cake, that's for sure.

"I'm not about to let you out of my sight, Ellie." Eric's cool lips pressed against my forehead. "I need you to wake up, my sweet."

"But..." I trailed off only after the one word, too tired to think.

"I can give you some of my blood. It won't entirely energize you, but it should be enough to wake you up for a short period of time." He offered.

Part of me wanted to say no, to just go back to sleep. But the logical part of me knew that I couldn't. We had come here for a reason, and that was to find Godric. So I would just have to suck it up, at least for another hour or two until I could really sleep. Groaning, I nodded as I slowly opened my eyes to stare up at him. His fangs were out in mere seconds, ripping into the flesh of his wrist before pressing it again my lips. Unlike last night, I didn't fight as I willingly opened my mouth, allowing the blood into my system. I don't know how I managed to swallow mouthful after mouthful before I decided it was too much and pushed his wrist away. Even with the blood in my system however, I still felt unlike myself. I could keep my eyes open, and hold myself upright, but I still felt weak and exhausted. But I suppose it was enough to keep me alert while we searched for Godric.

"It won't be long, I promise." He assured, kissing my forehead for a second time. "We need to get going. It'll only take a few minutes to get to the wreckage."

I nodded as he lifted me back up into his arms and took off into the air. I forced my eyes open as we flew to our destination, knowing that if I did close my eyes, I would fall asleep in an instant. So I kept my stare firmly planted on Eric, lazily staring at every single flawless feature. He must have known I was staring at him because a smile crept its way across his lips.

"You're staring." He commented.

"I'm trying to stay awake." I mumbled.

"Are my good looks helping with that?" He flashed me a smirk.

"Not well enough." I yawned.

Eric chuckled as he slowly began to descend down to the ground. He landed in a dark alley, or that was what I could make out through my tired eyes. There wasn't much light around us, but I trusted Eric to get us where we needed to be. I remained in his arms as he walked through the alley, taking a turn into another alley. This continued for a few minutes, and just as my eyelids began to drop, Eric came to a halt. I shifted slightly, looking around us as I took everything is. We were at the bombing wreckage, but I was happy to see that it didn't look nearly as horrifying at the Jackson bombing appeared. I attributed that to the strong walls the Palace had to ensure complete and total safety for the Queen. The mansion had just been an old house converted for Russell's needs. But the Palace, that had been completely built and created for the Queen herself. While walls were still missing, and everything looked just as charred and destroyed as it had in Jackson, the initial structure still looked somewhat intact. There was a chance that we might still be able to make out which room was which. The palace was also nearly twice the size of the mansion was, and therefore wouldn't be as destroyed from one bombing. I could only hope that perhaps Godric had been in a wing that hadn't been as destroyed. Or the Queen's office, where the entrance to the tunnel was located, had been salvaged.

"Can you walk?" Eric looked down at me, pulling my attention away from the wreckage.

"I think so yeah." I nodded.

He looked hesitant at first but after a moment he nodded and slowly set me down on my feet. I wobbled for the moment, my hands grabbing onto Eric's arm to steady me. Once I was as steady as I possibly could be, I took a small step forward to test my balance. I didn't fall right over, though I was still weak from my display of powers. But I had enough energy thanks to Eric's blood that I would be able to make it through this. I just had to remember that this was for Godric. We could find him tonight, or at least be pointed in the right direction.

"Where do we start?" I looked up at Eric.

He gazed around at the wreckage, sighing as a look of defeat crossed his face.

"Hey," I laid my hand on his chest. "We're going to find him. This doesn't look nearly as horrible as Jackson did."

"How could anyone survive this?" a look of pure sadness seeped into his eyes, breaking my heart completely.

"Godric, Eric. Godric could survive this. I just know it." I assured him. "Come on; let's just start looking for the tunnel, alright?"

He sighed but nodded, the look of sadness still resting in those blue orbs. I slipped my hand into his as we began sorting through the wreckage, making our way into what had once been a luxurious palace that I had admired. I still remembered the few days I had spent here. They had been the most confusing and dramatic days of my life. I found out what I truly was, my relationship with Godric nearly was destroyed, as was my relationship with Eric. But he had pulled through, just like he always did, and ended up saving me. He was always my saviour, no matter the situation, no matter the danger. He was always there for me, ready to swoop in and save the day. Even last night, when I thought I would never see him again, he saved me from those vampires. I didn't know what any of this meant. I didn't know if anything would change between us, if Eric would have a change of heart and decide to stay after all. But no matter what may happen, I knew my love for him would never fade. I would love him till my last days, should they be years from now or even centuries down the road. That would just never change.

About a half an hour into the search, I found myself beginning to tire. His blood, while it had helped a bit, hadn't been able to replenish the energy I had lost while using my powers tonight and it was beginning to show. I could barely move without wanted to just fall over. Eric had noticed this as we began searching the other half of what had been the first floor of the palace, the only possible location for the tunnel entrance to be located.

"Sit." He motioned towards a sturdy stack of rubble.

"It's dirty." My nose scrunched up.

"You're exhausted and can barely stay on your own two feet." He nudged me softly. "Sit, Ellie."

I was about to argue when another wave of exhausted washed over me. I wobbled on my feet, quickly making my way over to the pile of rubble and sat down. It was dirty, and smelled atrocious, but Eric was right. I couldn't stay on my feet anymore. I was too exhausted, too weak. My eyes were beginning to close, and it took all the strength in the world to keep them open. I just wanted to sleep for an eternity after this, god knows I deserved it.

"This is useless." Eric grumbled, kicking at some of the wreckage, charred rubble flying in all directions. "We're finding nothing."

"Just keep looking, Eric. We'll find it." I assured him.

"He couldn't have survived this. He's gone." Eric mumbled, looking more defeated than he had earlier.

"Don't say that." I shook my head, though that only caused my head to swim with dizziness. "Godric is alive, I know he is."

"Then where the hell is he?" He roared, his anger taking over him.

I cringed at the sound of his voice, but knew he wasn't angry with me. He was just angry in general. This was a shitty situation. Neither of us wanted to be here, looking through a bombing site for the one vampire we both so desperately needed. Godric was Eric's maker and Eric had almost lost him once before. And to me, Godric was just everything. I couldn't lose him, I just couldn't. He meant everything to me. He had been there for me, through thick and thin, for over three years. It couldn't just end like this, it just couldn't.

"We'll find him, I promise you we will." I had to stay strong for Eric, even in my weakened state. He was frustrated, and he had every right to be. This did seem impossible. But we couldn't give up hope. Because we would find Godric, I knew we would. We just had to remain focused.

"There's nothing here." He growled.

"Tell me what you see." He was a good few feet away from where I was sitting and my eyes were beginning to grow blurry with exhaustion.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." He kicked at a few more pieces of rubble. "This is useless."

"Just keep looking, Eric. Tell me what you see around you. The tunnel entrance was in Sophie-Anne's office, remember. We just need to find where that room was and then we'll be able to find the tunnel."

"If it's even still there." he voiced negatively.

"Oh just stop it already Eric." I sighed heavily. "Godric is alive, stop thinking anything less. Now tell me what you see."

Eric sighed, and I knew he was trying to keep calm. I blinked a few times, trying to focus on the blonde vampire as he riffled through the wreckage until he lifted up what appeared to be a destroyed book.

"There were books in her office." I mused.

"There were books in more than one room." he threw it over his shoulder, discarding it immediately.

I rolled my eyes at his stubbornness. "What else is there?"

"Crap. More crap. Furniture scraps." Eric shrugged as he lifted an ornately carved piece of wood. It was charred, and hardly looked like much, but if I looked close enough, I could have sworn that looked like it came from the desk in the Queen's office. I voiced this to Eric and he looked at me as if I had two heads. "It doesn't look like much of anything."

"Just keep looking around there, Eric."

He sent me a glare before he looked around. There were only two and a half walls still around where we stood. There was no roof above us, no second story like I had remembered. But I stared at those walls, hoping desperately that I could remember what this room would have looked like if it was in perfect condition. I found a few sparks of gold, here and there, and my hope began growing. This room had to be the office. There were just too many piece of evidence to prove otherwise. Which meant it was here. The entrance to the tunnel was here, on one of these walls...

"That one." I pointed to the wall to my left. "I think that's the wall the door should be on."

Eric glanced between me and the wall, trying to believe what I was saying. The wall was covered with rubble, and you could barely even tell there was a wall there. It would take Eric a few minutes to rip away all the wreckage, but once he did, I was certain he would find the door there.

"There's nothing on the other side, Ellie. It can't be." He shook his head.

"Well then the entrance to the tunnel could be covered by junk then, I don't know. Just check it, please." I gave him a pointed look.

He looked like he was going to object, but after a moment, he sighed and got to work. I watched with a renewed hope as he pulled the rubble away from the wall. After a few minutes, I began seeing what appeared to be a door and I wanted to cheer. That was the door. The memory wasn't clear as day, but that door, that door I would remember anywhere.

"That's it, Eric!" I was awake immediately, no longer wishing for sleep like I had only moments ago. "That's it!"

Once everything was removed from in front of it, he tried the door, only for it to fall over the moment he touched it. I frowned as it joined the rubble on the other side of the wall, but I didn't give up hope. The entrance to the tunnel was there, we just needed to dig through the rubble to find it.

"I see a stair." Eric peered closely at the ground.

"I knew it!" I tried to stand, only for Eric to shoot me a look.

"Stay there." he ordered. "It's going to take me a bit to get through this. Just stay there and be alert."

I nodded, my eyes never leaving his form as he slowly began dig through what we now knew to be the tunnel entrance. I couldn't have been happier. We were getting closer and closer to finding Godric.

"How's it looking?" I asked after a minute.

Eric was working in a speed that I could barely keep track of. All I knew was that the rubble pile around us was beginning to grow larger as he dug out the tunnel entrance. And that's all that mattered.

"The tunnel itself doesn't look too destroyed." He wiped his dirty hands on his jeans. "I cleared enough for me to slip through."

"Okay, let's go." I used all my strength to push myself onto my feet.

"No." He shook his head, taking a step towards me. "You're going to stay here, Ellie."

"You really want me to stay here, all alone while you search through that tunnel?" I raised an eyebrow. "What happened to not letting me out of your sight?"

"The tunnel could be dangerous. It could collapse."

"And vampires seem to enjoy attacking us." I pointed out. "I think I would be safer with you in a dangerous tunnel than out here all alone. I can't protect myself in this state, Eric. I'm too weak. My powers won't work, not really. I'll be defenceless, you know that."

Eric sighed, knowing I was right. "Can you even walk?"

"Yes." I took a few slow steps towards him, though I found myself shakier than I would have liked. "I'll be fine, let's just go. The longer we wait, the closer to dawn it's getting."

"Fine. But stick at my side at all times." He grabbed me arm and pulled me to his side, steadying me with an arm around my waist.

I gladly accepted as he drew us over to the tunnel. I noticed the stairs right away, though half of them looked destroyed. Eric had been able to clear away enough rubble from the entrance though to be able to squeeze through and into the tunnel below us. Without a word spoken between us, Eric kicked away the last remaining pieces of rubble before lifting me just off of the ground so he could lower us into the tunnel. I squeaked as I held onto him tightly as he hovered us right through the wreckage and into the pitch black tunnel. I tried to peer around us, to get a look at the damage the tunnel had endeared, but I wasn't able to see a damn thing, much like with the tunnel in Jackson.

"How is it?"I grabbed onto what I hoped to be Eric's arm. "Does it look bad?"

"There will be some parts we'll have to climb over, but for the most part, whoever built this tunnel did an excellent job. Only the entrance was caved in." He explained, beginning to guide me slowly through the tunnel, keeping one arm around me at all times so I wouldn't fall.

I tried desperately to gaze at what was around me, but it was a futile attempt. I hadn't been able to see a thing when Andre and I travelled through here and I certainly couldn't see a darn thing now. But I trusted Eric with my life, letting him lead me through the tunnel, sometimes lifting me up to climb over some caved in rubble. Once or twice he would let go of me, instructing me not to move, while he moved some wreckage aside. But for the most part, I was happy to note that the tunnel had held up. I silently thanked whoever had built this thing for doing a fantastic job, and just hoped that Godric had been down here while the bombing occurred. He would have been safe down here at least. Or at least as safe as anyone could be.

What surged fear through me however, was when Eric suddenly just halted, not a word emitting from the vampire even as I questioned why we had stopped. He didn't move a muscle, and that scared me. He wasn't speaking, he wasn't moving, something was desperately wrong. Was it Godric? Did he find him? Was it something else? My heart was racing as I tried to grab Eric's attention, but nothing I said or did worked. Tugging on his arm, calling out his name, it was like he wasn't even there. The only reason I knew he was still there was because of the strong arm that was wrapped tightly around my waist. Almost a bit too tightly now.

"Eric you're scaring me. Tell me what's wrong, please." I begged him, hoping the vampire was just overreacting. What was spooking him so much?

"Blood." He breathed out.

My heart sank. "You see blood?"

"Lots of it." his voice was hardly above a whisper and I had to strain to hear it. His accent was usually hard to detect, unless he was speaking in Swedish or saying a term he was unsure of. But as he spoke those few words, his accent was clear as day. On any normal occasion, I would have found that appealing. But this was not the time for gushing over an accent. I knew something was wrong. I knew something was horribly wrong.

"Is it..." I couldn't say Godric's name out loud. I just couldn't. That would be admitting defeat, admitting that all of this had been for nothing and I just couldn't do it. Godric couldn't be dead.

"Some." Eric answered, his accent, if possible, growing thicker. "Not all."

I sighed in relief. That meant Godric had come down here for certain, meaning he had possibly escaped. I wasn't sure how much blood Eric was able to see, but maybe Godric just found himself hurt. The rubble was becoming more and more the deeper we found ourselves in the tunnel. But maybe he was fine now. Maybe he had escaped. That had to be the case, right?

"Who else?" I wondered, trying to gauge who had been with Godric when he had attempted to escape.

"I don't know." Eric's arm tightened around my waist. "Godric's is the only blood I recognize the scent of."

"Okay, well at least this means that Godric did come through here." I pointed out optimistically. "That's a good sign, right?"

"He's been hurt." Eric mumbled.

"But not enough that he's..." again, I just couldn't say it.

"No. Not enough."

"Thank god." I was counting my blessings now. "Should we continue on? Maybe we'll be able to tell where he went."

Eric didn't say a word, he just began guiding me along again. It wasn't long before Eric came to another sudden halt though.

"More blood?" I asked fearfully.

"It's caved in."

"What?" I raised an eyebrow, glancing up at the vampire. "What's caved in?"

"The tunnel, it's completely caved in." Eric answered in agitation. We were getting so close and yet there was another road block in our way. "He couldn't have gotten out this way. If he got out."

"He's not here, is he? You can't sense him or anything?"

"No, he's not here. At least...I don't think so."

"Well then he had to of gotten out somehow then." I tried to remain as positive as possible.

"Or he was trapped underneath the rubble." Eric grew tense. "I can't sense him but..."

"He's alive, Eric." I intertwined my fingers with his. "He's alive, I know it."

I couldn't see him, but I could just imagine the look on his face. Eric and Godric argued and bickered like mad, understandable after a thousand years together. But they loved one another. I knew that, and they both knew that. No mattered what they may argue over, whatever they may hate one another for, it was just never enough to destroy the relationship they shared. Not even when I had been in the middle, causing the worst possible fight I could imagine the two having, had the two gone their separate ways. They stuck together, worked it out, and were closer now than ever before. I don't know what losing his maker would do to Eric, but I knew it wouldn't be good. I knew just how broken and destroyed he would be. And I honestly don't think I would be able to help him at all. Because I would be just as broken and destroyed as he would be.

"He's alive." I repeated in assurance. "Maybe he was on the other side when it caved in. or he was stuck but was able to get out on the other side. There's still hope, Eric."

"I hope so." It was a rare moment when Eric let his guard down. He didn't do so very often, and rarely even with me. But there were glimpses of his soul, of his humanity, of the side that he never allowed any other to see once in awhile.

"Is there any way through it?" I asked.

"No. It would take hours to deal with this, hours we don't have." He sighed heavily.

"Then we'll have to turn around. But this means that there's a good chance that Godric got out. Which means we just have to find him now." I squeezed his hand. "We'll find him, I know we will."

Eric didn't say anything, and instead only lifted me up into his arms without another word being spoken between us. I held onto him tightly as he used his speed to make our way back through the tunnel and up into the night air. He didn't stop at the ground, and instead flew us high up into the sky. I didn't bother to ask him where he planned on going now, and just let him fly over the city slowly, as if he was hoping he would just catch a glimpse of his maker.

"We will find him, Eric." I stared at the mask that had crossed his face the moment we entered the starry night sky.

He grunted but didn't utter a word. He just flew, holding onto me a bit too tightly. But I didn't mind. If Godric was gone, we were all that we had left. But I refused to believe that. Godric was very much alive. He had been in that tunnel, and while his blood may be in there, Eric himself even said there wasn't enough for it to mean that he had met the true death. Godric was fine. He had escaped and was just waiting for us to find him.

But if that was the case, if he had escaped, why hadn't he come home yet? Why hadn't he contacted us? That prospect only worried me more. What if he was hurt? What if he was trapped somewhere, or injured to the point that he truly did need help? I wanted to find him, yes, but the idea of finding him in such a horrific state, that scared me to the bone.

"Blood." Eric muttered to himself, his forehead creasing.

"What?" I asked in confusion. "What about blood?"

"I can smell it. Lots of it." his nostrils flared.

"Someone is just probably hurt." I shrugged.

"No." He shook his head.

"Then a vampire is feeding on someone."

His head flashed to me and I knew immediately what he was thinking.

"There are how many vampires in the world, Eric? And New Orleans has always been a hot spot, hasn't it? The likelihood that it's Godric is..."

But before I could finish, Eric took off. I let out a yelp of surprise as I squeezed my eyes shut and clutched onto Eric for dear life. He was flying fast, so fast that if I had opened my eyes, I was certain I wouldn't be able to recognize a thing. I tried to get Eric to slow down, to listen to reason, but I lost my voice. I wasn't the biggest one for heights, and I've definitely had my quota for flying in the past 24 hours, that was for sure. I sighed in relief when Eric finally landed on the ground, in yet another alley much like before. But that relief quickly turned into concern when even I was able to smell the blood Eric had been talking about. My nose scrunched up in disgust at the smell, and my stomach began churning. Eric's blood smelt and tasted different than human blood. I could handle Eric's blood, but this, this just made me want to vomit.

"Stay here." Eric set me down on the ground, and before I could tell him to stop, he ran right out of sight.

"Seriously?" I called out to no one, shaking my head in disbelief. I tried to look around for where we were, but the alley looked the same as any other alley in the world. It was narrow and between two dark and possibly even abandoned buildings. Not exactly the warm welcoming setting that gave you a good feeling inside. I shuddered as I wrapped my arms around myself and tried to control my wandering mind. Every little sound, even just the wind beginning to pick up, scared the living daylights out of me. I jumped about a dozen times before deciding that just standing here, waiting for someone to come along and attack me, was the worst idea ever. "Oh screw this."

I began walking where I thought I had seen Eric run off to. I could have sworn he turned a corner, but I couldn't be sure. I began down to the end of the alleyway anyways, before I was met with a connecting one. I peered around the corner of the alley but couldn't see the end very clearly. There were no lights from the streets shining into the alley, not like this one. Oh this was right out of a horror film and I was setting myself up to get killed. But it wasn't like I had many options right now. The sun was going to rise shortly and Eric had just run off, leaving me in a dark alley where anyone could come along and find me. Not to mention, I was still weak, the exhaustion only going every passing minute.

"Damn you Eric." I muttered as I inhaled sharply before entering the new alley.

It wasn't long before I could hear voices, voices that I recognized.

"_Let the girl go, we can get you blood elsewhere."_ Eric's voice came wafting through the alley.

My heart was pounding wildly in my chest as I stepped closer and closer to where the vampire was. The darker it became, the more worried I was. But Eric was there, I had nothing to fear. As long as he was there, no harm would come to me.

"Eric?" I let out a whisper, trying to locate the blonde. I could see a faint outline of someone who looked like Eric, but from the distance I was at, I couldn't be sure.

"I told you to stay put, Ellie!" Eric growled at me.

"You left me alone in an alley, Eric. I wasn't going to just stay there!" I argued back, my pace quickening.

"Stop!" he hissed out. "Stop there."

"Why? What's going on Eric?" I questioned, defying his order and stepping closer. I was able to see Eric more clearly now, his blue eyes nearly glowing in the dark alley.

"Stay back!" he threw his hand out to halt me, a flash of concern in his eyes.

I opened my mouth to ask him what was wrong, why he was acting like this, when a noise caused me to pause. I frowned as I looked around Eric's large form and my heart just stopped. I couldn't move, I couldn't even breathe as I just stood there, my eyes growing as wide as saucers as I took in the form before me. There a vampire stood, staggering slightly, with blood dripping down their face. At his feet, was a female girl, her throat just about ripped out. I felt sick to my stomach as I took in the sight, but it wasn't until I took another step forward that I realized who the vampire was.

"Godric?"


	9. Someone to Save You

**Chapter Nine: Someone to Save You**

"Godric?"

It felt like a dream. Nothing seemed real. There Godric was, leaning against the alleyway as if he needed it to keep himself upright, blood covering his mouth and staining his shirt. But it wasn't the fresh human blood that I was immediately concerned with. It was the dirt and blood that was caked all over his body, the wounds that had yet to heal. It had been a month since the bombing, a month since I've been looking for him. Why did he still look like this? Why did he look like the bombing had only occurred yesterday? But then I remembered that he hardly drank blood, even true blood. He had always detested it. Anytime I would lecture him over it, he would assure me that at his age, he didn't require as much blood any more. But I knew that was bullshit. He was still a vampire. He still required blood, even synthetic blood, to live. And because he probably hadn't drunk a great deal of blood before the bombing, any injuries he sustained would only take that much longer to heal.

It would also explain his thirst. He was hurt. He was injured beyond belief, that much I could tell by just looking him up and down. I couldn't even imagine what he may have looked like a month ago. But in order to heal he needed to drink blood, and preferably human blood. True Blood, while it was the created as a substitute substance to real human blood, didn't have quite the same properties as regular old blood would. Which meant no matter how much Godric may ingest, he would never truly heal. He needed human blood, and that's exactly what he found tonight. To see him in this way, to see the lifeless body at his feet that he had drained, it was a lot to take in. I had never known Godric to be so cruel. He had fought so hard to keep that side of him dormant. He didn't want to be a cruel bloodthirsty monster. He was beyond that. But he hadn't been able to help himself. He was injured, in need of blood, and was completely out of control.

"Oh god, Godric." I went to take a step closer, wanting to just hug the vampire, relieved that at the very least, he was alive.

But Eric flashed before me, stopping me in my path. "He's not himself right now, Ellie. You need to go."

"But it's Godric, Eric. He won't hurt me." I shook my head, trying to move around him. Godric's eyes seemed glazed over, as if he weren't really in there. I tried to catch his gaze, but he was merely looking at down at drained human at his feet, almost like he was wondering where he could find another. My stomach churned at that thought and I tried to not think of him like this. This wasn't him, not really. He wasn't himself right now; I could hardly judge him at all. I didn't know what he's been through in the past month.

"He's not in the right mind. He's no better than a newborn. You need to step away." Eric warned.

"But..."

"You're blood is more intoxicating than you realize, Ellie. He won't be able to control himself." Eric shook his head. "Go back the way you came, go to the street. I'll be there shortly."

"It's almost dawn, Eric." I nodded up at the sky.

"I know. I'll get him calmed down and take him somewhere safe for the day." He assured. "I just need to make sure you're not in his path. He won't realize what he's doing."

I kept my gaze on Godric, and knew deep down that Eric was right. Godric wasn't in the right mind right now. Who knows what was even going on in that head of his. This whole experience must have been so traumatic; I couldn't even begin to understand. And my blood was intoxicating. Being here, it was like dangling the most forbidden fruit in front of his face. And like this, he wouldn't be able to control himself. It would be safer for everyone if I just walked away, at least for now.

"Okay, I'll just..."

But I never finished the sentence before I felt myself suddenly being shoved up right against the alley wall so hard, my head bounced against the crumbling bricks. I groaned as a blinding pain surged through me. It took me a moment to be able to focus on Godric who was gripping my shoulders so tightly, I almost thought they were just going to pop right off of my body. My eyes grew wide as the bloody fangs bared down at me, his eyes darting over me rapidly. They were darker than I realized, darker with hunger.

"Godric!" Eric was beside us in a flash, his eyes filled with worry.

I winced as Godric's grip tightened even further, but I continued to stare into those dark eyes that should have scared me. But they didn't. For some reason, I still saw Godric as I always did. He was kind, caring, and I knew he cared about me more than anyone ever has before. He just couldn't help himself. This wasn't his fault. He couldn't control the urge he felt, the hunger inside of him. I understood it. He was hurt. He was in pain. And he just wanted blood.

And my blood, well my blood was the most delicious blood possible.

And it could also heal him.

When that through struck me, I knew what I had to do. My blood could heal him faster than a dozen drained humans could. I wouldn't be able to heal him in the same way I had with Eric, my powers too weak from the earlier use, but my blood wasn't affected by my lack of power at all. I could still heal him, just as long as he drank my blood.

"It's okay Godric." I spoke softly, trying to encourage him. "You can bite me."

"Ellie, what are you doing?" Eric snapped, looking at me as if I was completely insane.

Maybe I was, but this was Godric. If there was a way I could help him, before he lost all control, then I would do it.

"He needs my blood, Eric. It'll heal him." I still couldn't look away from Godric, whose eyes finally rested on mine. "It's okay Godric. You can feed from me."

"This is insanity!" Eric looked like he was about to rip Godric off of me. "He'll kill you!"

"No he won't." I shook my head. "My blood will heal him faster than human blood will. So it's okay Godric, go on. Do it. I'm giving you permission. It's okay."

"No." Eric refused.

"This isn't your decision, Eric."

"This is the most idiotic stunt you've ever pulled, Ellie. Do you want to die?"

"Drink, Godric. Bite me. Do it now." I ordered him.

Before Eric could do a thing about it, my head was ripped to the side and Godric's fangs sunk deep within my neck. I forced back the scream that was threatening to emit from my lips, and instead bit down hard on my bottom lip. It was painful. Even more painful than the vampire from last night. Godric wasn't biting me carefully. He wasn't trying to not harm me. No, he was hungry and he was just ripping right through my neck to get to the blood he desperately desired. I couldn't hold back the whimpers of pain eventually, the pain just amounting to be too much. But still, I didn't stop him. Not that I could anyways. I was weak, and could in no way use my powers. I was as helpless as a human, perhaps even more so. I felt my body beginning to grow limp as I leaned on Godric for support. His arm circled around my waist as his fangs dove deeper inside of me. I could feel the blood leaving my body and entering his, and I only hoped that it was healing him as I predicted it would.

"Too much, he's taking too much." Eric grabbed onto Godric's shoulders, but his strength couldn't even match the strength of his weakened maker who was twice his age. "Godric!"

My eyes were beginning to flutter close as my heart began slowing. A numbness swam throughout my body, and soon I wasn't even aware of the pain. Sleep, that was all I wanted. I just wanted to sleep, just for a little while.

"Master, please." Eric's voice sounded so far away. "Please stop this, Godric. You're killing her."

And just like that, Godric removed himself from me so quickly that I didn't even have time to brace myself as I crumpled to the ground in a heap, losing consciousness quickly.

* * *

><p>Eric watched in horror as Ellie slipped to the ground unconscious. Godric flashed across the alley, a look of shock and confusion crossing his young face. Eric was unsure of what to do, who to go to. He had been speechless when he discovered Godric in this alley, feeding on a helpless young girl. He had not seen the savage in his maker for nearly a century, not seen the bloodlust that rested in his eyes with such intensity since he had first met him on the battlefield that night a thousand years ago. He had been hoping to find his maker, that the blood he had smelt had been his doing. But the moment he set his eyes on his vicious form, Eric almost felt sick to his stomach. And then Ellie came waltzing into the alley without a hint of fear, not realizing what she was doing. While Eric believed Godric would never truly hurt Ellie, his maker was not in the right state of mind. He had no self control. He was acting like a freshly made newborn. And Ellie's intoxicating blood, the blood that any creature would seek out, would only taunt Godric in this state. He had tried desperately to get Ellie to leave, for her to turn back and hurry away before Godric could smell her blood, but he had failed. Godric attacked her before Eric could even stop him. But it was Ellie who pulled the trigger. She had wanted Godric to bite her, to drink her blood. It would heal him, she said. But at what cost? She was now lying on the ground unconscious, her heartbeat slowing to nearly a stop.<p>

"No." He whispered out before appearing beside her in seconds. He knelt down beside her fragile form, the smell of her blood causing his nostrils to flare. His fangs clicked out involuntarily, but he fought back the sudden urge to taste her. He couldn't. She had lost too much blood. He searched for a pulse, and while he found one, it was weakening by the second. He couldn't lose her. He couldn't watch her die, not again. This was why he had distanced himself from her to begin with. He hadn't wanted this. He didn't want to have her, to love her for an eternity, only to suddenly lose her with the drop of a hat. This was why he had left her. It pained him to be away from her, to hurt her like he had. But it was easier to not have her in his life than it was to lose her like this.

"Fuck." He growled to himself as his fangs ripped through the flesh of his wrist. He forced the blood between Ellie's lips, using his other hand to pry open her relaxed jaw so she could drink his blood. "Come on, my sweet, drink for me."

But she couldn't. She was unconscious, unable to swallow the drops of blood that he was willing into her mouth.

"Please, lover, drink." He found himself pleading, the emotions rising in his chest. Bloody tears found their way to the corners of his eyes as he prayed for her to just swallow. He couldn't watch her die. She couldn't do this to him again. He knew that she couldn't truly die, not like this. But Eric feared that she would find herself in the In-Between once again, only to never return this time. And he couldn't let that happen, not while she was lying in his arms lifelessly. "I love you, Ellie, just drink for me please."

As if by miracle, a soft cough rang in his ear as Ellie slowly came to. Eric let out a sigh of relief as he bit into his healing wrist for a second time, setting it against her lips to replenish the blood she had just coughed up.

"Drink, Ellie, you need to drink." He whispered into her ear as he smoothed back her hair, praying that just for once she would listen to him.

And she did. He felt the slow sucking on his blood, the tongue that flicked out to taste the substance that ran through his veins.

"That's it, my sweet one." He coaxed her. "Drink it all up."

Eric raised his head after a moment, his gaze searching for Godric's. Except that Godric was no longer there across from them. His blue orbs grew wide as they darted around the alley, searching for the maker he had only just found. But he was nowhere to be found. Godric had just vanished while he had been distracted with Ellie. Once again, he was caught between searching for his maker and staying here with Ellie. He so desperately wanted to find Godric, to demand what had happened, to feel the bond he had desired to feel for the past month. But then there was Ellie, the sweet fragile girl that was in his arms, her heart slowly starting to grow stronger. He knew the answer immediately. He couldn't leave his beloved. He couldn't just leave her behind, not like this. So he stayed there, by her side until the colour returned to her cheeks and she fell into a peaceful slumber. Eric could only pray that his maker had not gone far, that the moment the sun had set the next night, he would be able to find him.

* * *

><p>Godric felt shame as he dug a hole in the cemetery, seeking sanctuary from the soon to be rising sun. He had fed on the one human he had vowed never to hurt. And that was exactly what he had done. He had sunk his fangs into Ellie's neck and drank her blood to the near brink of her death. And he was ashamed to say that he enjoyed it. The blood that had been so intoxicating to taste three years ago, the blood that not even he could turn away from, it was calling to him even now. If the sun was not rising, he would have sought her out and continue to drink from her. And that made him sick. How could he think such a thing? Ellie had always been there for him. She had seen a side of him that he had fought to preserve over the last century. He hated himself for the monster he had allowed himself to become over the last month. She had taught him about humanity, about love. She had brought back a hope in his existence that he had long ago lost after the death of his sweet Kyra. But he had allowed the bloodthirsty monster to out tonight, he had destroyed the relationship he held to dearly to his heart.<p>

And for what? A drop of the most sweet, intoxicating blood he had ever come across?

Godric closed his eyes as he finished digging the hole. He could feel the pull at his consciousness as the sun continued to rise, the sky now a light blue. He almost desired to feel the rays of the sun on his pale skin, to be no more. He had hurt Ellie, he had nearly killed her. How could he possibly continue on knowing what he had done? He hated himself, despised what he was, for the urge to taste her blood again. Human blood, it was nothing in comparison. Her blood had made him feel alive. As he looked down at his arms, he found them to be completely healed. The wounds had disappeared, as if they had never been there to begin with. Her blood was magical, that was the only way to describe it. He had fed on human after human since he had escaped from the tunnel in the palace, but no amount of drained humans could heal him to this point. But one taste of that Phoenix blood, and he felt like himself.

Except for the hunger.

The hunger for more.

The hunger for blood.

A low growl emitted from Godric's throat as he sunk into the hole inside the earth, hurrying as he covered himself with the dirt that was to protect him during the day. Even now, after the blood he had already consumed, he wanted more. He had spent the nearly last 6 years drinking only true blood, finding comfort in the synthetic blood, not having to harm another human. He had nearly forgotten the thrill of human blood, hearing their racing heart as he sank his fangs into their pulsing veins. The taste could not be comparable. True blood may be synthetic blood, but it was nothing like the real thing. He wanted more of it, lots more of it. It was a desire he had fought to forget, to become dormant. But now that human blood was flowing through him, the taste of Ellie's sweet life force still on his tongue, he couldn't even remember the horrid taste of true blood. How could he ever want to drink anything but that sweet nectar?

If was for that reason that he had left the moment he forced himself off of Ellie. He couldn't be within a mile of the sweet girl he had cared so deeply about. He cared too much about her to possibly put her in danger, even if that danger was himself. So he left. He left Ellie, and he left the vampire he had created long ago, though it pained him to leave Eric's side. He would leave again at dusk, find another city, perhaps even another country to call his home. He couldn't put anyone else he cared about at risk.

* * *

><p>There was a dull ache in my neck as my eyes slowly began to open. I let out a groan, my hand immediately rising to my neck, checking to ensure I was alright. I was surprised to find the skin smooth, and even more surprised to find myself in a bed, wearing nothing but Eric's shirt, and with said vampire lying protectively beside me. Realizing that Eric must have healed me after Godric had fed from me, I turned my head to the side to stare at the blonde. I couldn't help the smile that crossed my lips as I just stared at the vampire. He always looked so peaceful when he slept, so unlike himself. His hair fell into his eyes, a relaxed smile gracing his lips. He looked happy, like there were no problems facing us. But I knew the moment he woke, that this would all change. We had just found his maker feeding from a human. Godric for so long had forced back that monster from within, to become the vampire that I had grown so close to. And just like that, it all went to hell. I tried so hard not to judge him; after all, it wasn't his fault, not entirely. But as the memories from last night flashed before me, the way he dove his fangs right into my neck, ferociously feeding from me, it was difficult not to shudder in fear.<p>

"You're safe." A whispered voice assured me.

My smile grew as Eric's eyes slowly opened, his blue orbs meeting my gaze. "Hello."

"Hi." I greeted shyly. "You healed me?"

"I did." He nodded, his eyes searching my face. "How do you feel?"

"My neck kind of hurts, but other than that I'm fine. I feel a lot more energized than last night anyways." I shrugged.

"Good." The smile that had been plastered across his face as he slept had slipped away just as I had predicted. "We have a problem."

"With Godric, I know." I sighed. "Where is he anyways? Is he here? I hope he doesn't blame himself."

I began sitting up, my eyes darting around the room, hoping that they would land on Godric's form. But he wasn't in sight, and as I strained my ears, I couldn't hear him either. I looked down at Eric in confusion, my face falling the moment I saw the expression on his face.

"Where is he, Eric?" I demanded to know.

"He left." Eric closed his eyes, sounding like a lost little boy. "I don't know where he is."

It broke my heart to see Eric this way. Godric meant everything to him. He was the one who had given him a second chance at life, that had loved him and taught him everything that he knew. Godric truly was like a father to him, and the possibility of losing that, it was destroying him.

"Where do you think he went?" I wondered as I slid back down on the bed, resting my head on his chest.

"I honestly don't know." He sighed, his arm sliding around my waist, binding me to him. "He just...left."

"We'll find him. I doubt he's gotten too far." I voiced optimistically.

"How could you do it?" Eric opened his eyes to stare down at me, the sadness and pain mixing in those beautiful blue orbs. "How could you allow him to feed from you?"

"He needed to heal, Eric. It was the only way. He was feeding on humans because he needed it. He needed blood. So I gave him mine. Maybe he'll be alright now."

"You could have died." He pointed out, his hold on me tightening as if he was afraid I would just disappear. It warmed my heart to know that even after he had gone and left me, it still appeared that he cared about me. That was something right?

"No I couldn't have." My hand had a mind of its own as it began sliding up Eric's bare chest, my fingers dancing across his cool flawless skin. "And anyways, I had you there to save me."

"I'm always saving you."

"I've never asked you too." I gazed up at him.

"But I always do." He shook his head with the tiniest smile on his face. "You always need saving."

"Trouble has a way of finding me." I chuckled.

"I'm starting to believe it's the other way around."

"Maybe just a little." I snorted. "It helps to know you're there to swoop in and save the day."

"I won't always be, Ellie." His voice was strained.

My hand stopped on his chest, my heart nearly becoming still as he said those words. I knew the context of them. I knew what he meant. He wouldn't always be around to save me because he wouldn't be around at all. He was going to leave again, I knew it. He had only come back because of Godric. And if I hadn't found myself in trouble in Jackson, I was certain I never would have seen Eric. After this was all over and done with, after his maker was settled and healthy, he would return to the life he had escaped to in the first place. He would leave me, walk away, and I would find myself back in the dark hole I had tried desperately to escape from.

I squeezed my eyes shut, the tears forming in my orbs, threatening to escape. I couldn't cry now. We had much more pressing matters to deal with. Like Godric. But I just couldn't help the emotions rising in my chest, the sudden need to just curl up and cry overcoming me.

"Don't do that, Ellie. Don't cry, not again." he pleaded softly. "You know I can't take it when you cry."

"Then don't leave me." I found myself begging. "Why do you have to leave me?"

"It's easier."

"Easier for who?" I pushed myself up into a sitting position, glaring down at the vampire with tears in my eyes. "Easier for you?"

"Yes?" he answered simply, though he couldn't look me in the eye as he said this.

"But not for me. It hurts, Eric. Do you know how much pain I was in when you left?" my bottom lip began to tremble. "Why do you have to hurt me, Eric? Why can't we just be together?"

"Because we can't." He shook his head, throwing his legs over the side of the bed as he sat up. He kept his back to me as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "We can't be together, Ellie."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm no good for you." He stood suddenly, his hands clenching at his sides. "I can't be the man you want me to be."

"I don't want you to be anyone but yourself." I scrambled off the bed, reaching out to the vampire.

But he stepped away from me, turning towards the bathroom.

"I'm sorry Ellie, but this is the way it has to be."

I watched as he walked into the bathroom, feeling as if he was walking right out of my life for a second time.


	10. Monster

**Chapter Ten: Monster**

I sat on the end of the bed fully dressed as Eric came waltzing out of the bathroom. I couldn't look at him, knowing I would just burst out crying if I did. It tore my heart to pieces to know that I had carelessly allowed myself to hope he would stay, to allow him back into my heart. I knew it would come to this. I knew he would leave. But I had been stupid. I had wanted to believe so much that we could be together, that we could just be happy. And now I was feeling that pain, that heartache that I thought couldn't get any worse. I felt myself falling back into that pit of agony that I had clawed my way out of with Godric's help. What was I left with now? A vampire who was going to leave, and another who had lost all common sense. I felt utterly alone, and there was nothing I could possibly do about it.

"You're to stay here while I search for Godric." Eric ordered as he slipped on his leather jacket.

My head snapped up as he said this. "What? No, I'm not just going to sit here."

"You will." He narrowed his eyes. "Did you learn nothing from what happened last night?"

"He'll be better now. He'll be healed." I shook my head. "I want to go."

"You will stay here, Ellie. That's final." He turned towards the door. "It was difficult enough to bring you covered in blood into a vampire friendly hotel to begin with. Do not leave this room, do you understand?"

"No I don't understand." I shot right off of the bed. "I'm coming with you!"

"You will stay here, damnit." He twisted around, his fangs extending. "Do not make me force you, Ellie. I don't wish to hurt you."

"You already have." I crossed my arms. "I'm coming with you, Eric. Or else I'm just going to go looking for Godric after you leave."

"Are you seeking death?" He growled, his hands clenching at his sides. "Because that's all that you'll find."

"He won't hurt me." I insisted.

"What did he do last night!" Eric roared.

"I told him to bite me; I was the one who brought that on." I reminded him. "I'm not going to just sit here, Eric."

"If you value your life, you will."

"Don't threaten me, Eric. I'm not in the mood for this. Just let me come, it'll be safer."

He looked like he wanted to attack me. He took a step forward, his hands inching towards me, but he was able to stop himself before he came within distance to grab me. He muttered to himself in Swedish as he glared darkly down at me, as if his stare was going to cause me to just disappear. I kept my arms crossed as I just glared right back at him, knowing that one way or another, I was going to win this argument. He knew as well as I did that the moment he left, I would be out of this hotel room and searching out Godric. It would be safer if he was there, in case Godric did attack again. He could stop his maker, or at least try.

"Take me with you, Eric." I demanded.

"You're walking a thin line, Ellie." He growled.

"Then again, you don't seem to care about me, so I guess I'll just have to go looking for him on my own."

His hands clenched and unclenched repeatedly as he tried to control his anger. I watched him with a raised eyebrow until he finally let out a sound of frustration and grabbed onto my arm, yanking me towards the door. I could have smirked in victory, but I felt more like crying than anything. We didn't speak as we made our way down to the lobby. Eric strode on over to the front desk, presumably to ask for a car, while I glanced around at the hotel. It reminded me of Hotel Carmilla in Dallas, and almost had the exact same interior. A few vampires were milling about, though it was still early in the evening for most of them. The sun had just set I could tell from the darkening sky outside. Most vampires didn't wake until it was completely dark before they searched out a source of entertainment for the evening.

"Come on." Eric grabbed onto my arm once again as he pulled me out of the hotel rather forcefully.

I rolled my eyes at his actions but didn't fight him as we came to a halt outside of the hotel. It only took a moment before a sleek black car pulled up before us and the valet handed Eric the keys. Eric was in the driver's seat before I even stepped towards the car, and was impatiently tapping the steering wheel as I made a point to slowly get into the car. I didn't even have my seat belt buckled before he was speeding off into the night. I swore under my breath, though I knew he heard it clear as day.

"You're going to end up killing me." I shot at him.

"Hold your tongue, Ellie." Eric warned, flashing me a glare.

I glared back at him before staring intently out the window with my arms crossed. I didn't know how he expected to find Godric while he was speeding around the city. If Godric had run off, then I doubted he opened his blood bond with Eric. He didn't want to be found, that was obvious. I just hoped it wasn't because of what happened. Though I knew that was wishful thinking. I knew Godric too well. He would be blaming himself for what happened last night when it truly was all my fault. I was the one who pulled the trigger, who told him to bite me. He was only succumbing to his natural instincts, that's all.

"Where do you think he is?" I wondered after a moment.

Eric didn't answer me however, and I rolled my eyes at his immaturity. Couldn't we at least put everything aside to find his maker?

"Fine, don't talk to me." I grumbled.

There was a low growl emitting from the vampire beside me but I ignored him. If he was going to ignore me, then fine, I would just do the same. We drove around the city for what felt like hours. I stared out the window, hoping I would just find him walking the streets. Though I knew how dangerous that would be. I wasn't sure if Godric was in a better state of mind yet. Just because he had my blood, it didn't mean he still didn't crave blood in general. He was like a newborn vampire now. He had been injured to the point that he desperately needed blood, and after so long without it, the monster from within couldn't control himself.

"Blood." Eric muttered, pulling the car to a complete halt just outside of a large cemetery.

"Do you think..." I trailed off, chewing my bottom lip nervously.

"From what we saw last night, yes I do think it could be him." Eric sighed before putting the car into park and leaving the car. "Stay here, Ellie."

"Not going to happen." I scrambled out of the car before Eric could force me to stay.

"Ellie." He growled.

"Let's just go find him before anyone else dies." I shot at him over my shoulder as I walked through the large open cemetery gates.

Cemeteries have always spooked me ever since I was a kid. Maybe it was because I had to bury my parents at such a young age, and then my brother only a handful of years ago. The only reason I hadn't minded the fact that Sookie lived beside a cemetery was the fact that there was a thick line of trees separating the two properties. I wasn't sure if it was because of the dead people buried beneath my feet as I walked through the cemetery as quietly as possible, or just because of the thick air of death that was always surrounding the burial grounds. But whatever it was, I didn't like it one bit.

"You're going to get yourself killed." Eric grumbled behind me.

"Oh shut up and start looking." I stormed as far from him as I possibly could. I could still hear him behind me, but he was at least giving me enough space. Which I was glad about, because I was perfectly energized and healthy today, I could throw Eric onto his ass in no time if need be.

I was cursing whoever had created such a large cemetery. It was as if every deceased New Orleans resident from the past 100 years was buried here, and that unfortunately came with a lot of ground to cover. Godric could be anywhere. He might not even be where anymore. If he had fed off of a human, as Eric was predicting that he had, then he might have already left if he could hear we were coming. We could be walking into a destruction zone without even the main target in sight. I was feeling more defeated by the minute, and was just about to give up when I heard a soft whimper. My head snapped to the side and I quickly followed the sound. Eric had heard it as well as he was by my side in a moment, ready to react if it came to that.

"Godric no!" I suddenly shouted the moment I caught sight of the vampire we had been searching for. I was sickened to find him readying himself to sink his fangs into a girl who couldn't have been much younger than I was. There was already a body at his feet, though I was thankful to see their chest rising up and down. We didn't need another dead body on our hands.

"Ellie stay back." Eric grabbed my arm and pulled me to a stop as Godric laid his eyes on us.

"Let go of me, Eric." I tried to shove him away, needing to get to Godric. "Godric don't bite her."

He looked so tempted to. he was glancing down at the pulsing vein he was seconds away from piercing and then back up to me, his head tilting to the side.

"Godric, stop." I was able to use my powers to shove Eric a few good feet away and used that opportunity and rush over to the hungry vampire. "Don't do this, Godric. You're better than this."

"Am I?" he didn't sound like himself. He sounded like a vampire lusting for blood, and that was exactly what he was. But I refused to believe that the monster had taken over him completely. There was still some good left inside of him; I could see it in those blue green eyes as he stared at me. I could see the pain mixing with the hunger. Part of him didn't want to do this, he didn't want to act this way. But he just couldn't help himself.

"You are, Godric. This isn't you. You're not a monster." I shook my head, taking another step forward.

"That's all I am." He replied sadly, letting go of the girl as he bowed his head. His fangs retracting for now, and I sighed in relief. I watched out the corner of my eye as Eric pulled the girl to safety, already glamouring her to forget this.

"That's not true. You're a good person, Godric." I assured him, stepping towards him.

"Don't." He held out his hand. "Don't come any closer."

"You're not this vampire, Godric. I know you're not. You're just hungry, I understand that. But it will get better, you just have to try." I didn't listen to him, growing even closer to him.

"I said stop." He hissed suddenly, his fangs clicking out as he raised his gaze to meet mine. They had darkened, the hunger and lust replacing the sadness and grief. "You need to leave. I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't."

"I will." His eyes closed as his entire body tensed. "I can't stop myself. You're blood..."

"Ellie go back to the car now." Eric instructed, appearing at my side.

"No." I shook my head, just wanting to reach out to Godric. "I'm not leaving. You can fight this, Godric, I know you can. You're stronger than this."

"I'm not." His eyes flashed open. "I'm no better than the monsters they claim us to be. I've killed so many..."

"It's not your fault, Godric. You were hurt, you needed blood to heal. You haven't had human blood in such a long time. You just got carried away." It broke my heart to see Godric in this state.

"You need to leave, before I hurt you." I could tell he was trying to restrain himself, and that alone should have sent me running. But I had faith in him. He needed to realize that he could conquer this beast, that he could win this war. He only had to try.

"I'm not leaving you. You can get through this, Godric. I'll help you." Before Eric could stop me, I took a last step forward and reached out to him.

But before my hand could fall onto his arm, Godric had me by the shoulders and shoved me up against a nearby tree. His fangs were baring down at me in an attempt to frighten me, but it just wasn't working. He couldn't scare me off, he just couldn't. Godric meant the world to me. I would stick by him no matter what. He needed help right now, and I was going to damn well give it to him. He had saved me countless of times. He had cared for me when I had no one else. I couldn't leave him now, just abandon him after all he's done for me. That just wasn't an option.

"Don't you see?" Godric growled dangerously low, his gaze falling to my neck. "I'm a monster, that's all I am."

"No you're not." I insisted.

"Yes I am." His grip tightened. "Do you not realize how much I want to rip your throat out right now, to drain you completely dry? It's taking every ounce of my strength not to do so."

"You're fighting it. You're strong enough to beat this urge, Godric." I encouraged him. "You can do this."

"I want your blood. I want your blood more than I want you to live." He slowly raised his gaze to meet mine. "You're blood just smells so...I'm craving it beyond belief. I don't think I'll be able to stop myself for much longer."

"Master, please." Eric voiced from behind. "Fight it."

"I cannot, my child, I'm sorry." Godric licked his lips, my eyes growing wide as one of his hands grabbed onto my neck and yanked my head to the side.

I squeezed my eyes shut as Godric reeled his head back, only moments away from biting me. Before he could however, before those teeth could do much more than graze my neck, I had him flying across the cemetery. My hands were outstretched, the power surging through me. A warm tingling sensation was working its way up from my toes and to my finger tips. I was ready to fight if I had to, ready to defend myself against the inner beast inside of my best friend. I didn't want to of course. I didn't want to have to hurt him. I cared too much about him to even think about doing so. But I also needed to protect myself first and foremost. I couldn't help Godric through this if I was dead.

"Ellie, go now." Eric grabbed onto my arms and pushed me in the direction we came. "Go. I'll only be able to hold him off for a..."

Eric was ripped away from me though, as Godric was back on his feet and ready to pounce. My heart was pounding in my chest, the worst possible thing for it to do while I had a hungry, blood thirsty vampire ready to rip my throat out. I never thought I wound ever have Godric staring at me in that way. I had always been able to trust him, and I still did. But I knew he wasn't himself. He wasn't his usual kind caring self; he didn't care at all if I survived. Right now, he just wanted blood. And more importantly, he wanted my blood.

"Godric," I started inching backwards slowly, not wanting to make any sudden movements. "You can fight this, I know you can."

"I would run if I were you." He advised.

I stared at him for a long moment, expecting that grin of his to appear and for him to assure me he was only joking. But that grin didn't appear and this certainly was not a joke. He didn't need to tell me twice, that was for sure. I twisted around and started sprinting faster than I thought I could have. I couldn't remember ever having to run for my life before, not like I was now. I was always ready to fight, not backing down from any situations. But I couldn't fight in this case. Not like I had in the past. Because I just couldn't hurt, Godric. I couldn't kill him like I did the vampires last night. I couldn't burn him alive. He was still Godric, and I knew deep down inside he was still the vampire who had saved my life time and time again.

I let out an ear piercing scream when Godric suddenly appeared before me, causing me to skid to a complete halt. I nearly stumbled backwards, but was able to catch myself before I spun around and ran in the other direction. I knew I couldn't outrun a vampire. It was impossible. All I could do was hope Eric would intervene or Godric would realize what he was doing.

"Get to the car now, Ellie." Eric grabbed me by the shoulders as he flashed in front of me, just about throwing me behind him in protection. "NOW!"

I looked around Eric's large form at the raging vampire I called my friend and I didn't hesitate to follow Eric's order. I made a mad dash through the cemetery and to where I remembered the car being. I looked over my shoulder every once in awhile, watching the fight that was unfolding before my very eyes. Every time Godric would try and chase after me, Eric would throw him backwards. Godric was able to overpower him a few times, but Eric continued to get back up, protecting me as best as he could. And at that moment, I forgot about our conversation from earlier this evening and was just thankful he was here. I didn't know what I would have done if I had found Godric by myself. I surely wouldn't be running away to tell the tale.

The moment I arrived at the car, I silently thanked Eric for being a genius and leaving the car doors unlocked. Of course it was a stupid idea in New Orleans, but I really couldn't have cared less right now. I jumped into the car and locked every single door before gazing helplessly out the window. This car would be no match for Godric's strength if Eric wasn't able to subdue him. I was just a sitting duck. But there was nowhere safe enough to be right now, nowhere Godric couldn't get to me. I hated to admit this, but Eric had been right. I had just been too stubborn to realize it earlier. Godric had turned into a raging lunatic because of my blood. I was an idiot. I wasn't helping him at all by being around him. I was only making things worse.

"I'm so sorry, Godric." I whispered, tears forming in my eyes.

I was startled when music began playing in the car. I looked around wildly, as if expecting some axe murderer to come out of nowhere and attack me. But it was only Eric's phone that he had left in the car. I was going to ignore it, but as I glanced over and saw Pam's name flashing on the screen, I quickly grabbed it.

"Pam?"

"_What are you doing with Eric's phone? Where the hell are you Ellie!" _

I barely paid her any attention. "Pam there's something wrong with Godric. Eric is trying to calm him down but...he was going to attack me."

"_What are you talking about?"_

"We found Godric, Pam. He's alive. Though he's not himself at all. He needed blood to heal, but it's turned him into someone else entirely. He's not thinking clearly right now."

"_Where's Eric right now?"_

"Doing his best to keep Godric from ripping my throat out." My heart was still pounding in my chest and I wondered for a moment if Pam was even able to hear it.

"_Ellie? Ellie what's going on there?" _Sookie's unexpected voice came through the phone.

I sighed as I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself down. But it was no use. How could anyone be calm while in this situation?

"_Ellie talk to me, what's going on?"_ Sookie demanded to know.

"Godric is alive. He's just...he's not himself. I gave him my blood last night, to try and heal him. But it only made him worse. He tried to attack me." I was close to tears at this point.

"_Oh god. Where are you now? Are you safe?"_ I could hear the worry in her voice, and part of me wished I was there in Bon temps with her, Sam and Pam, and far away from here.

"Safe enough." I answered. "Eric is trying to...oh god."

I dropped the phone as I stared out the windshield window, Godric standing before the car staring back at me hungrily. I didn't know what to do. If I tried to get out of the car, he would be able to catch me. But this steel metal car was no match for the power of a vampire, especially one two thousand years old. My choice was made for me however, as Godric flashed beside the passenger door. I didn't even think as I climbed into the driver's seat, throwing open the door and attempting to escape. I didn't have a chance in hell however, as Godric suddenly just appeared before me, his eyes darker than I've ever seen them.

"Godric please. I don't want to hurt you." I begged him. "Please you can fight this."

"No I can't." Was all he said before he wrapped his hand around my throat and threw me onto the hood of the car.

I yelped in pain at the sudden contact. The sound ceased however, as Godric squeezed his hand around my throat so tightly, black dots began invading my vision. I tried to struggle, but it was no use. He was just too strong. I couldn't even gasp out his name. All I could do was focus on my powers, hoping they wouldn't disappoint me now. But I never even got the chance, the oxygen leaving my lungs and forcing me closer and closer to unconsciousness.

"I'm sorry." There was a hint of sorrow in his voice as he yanked my head to the side before I could slip into unconsciousness. "But I told you I couldn't control myself."

I stared at him in horror as he dove his fangs right into my neck, just as he had done last night. Except this time was different. This time I wasn't consenting. This time I was squirming, struggling to get him to stop. Not even my powers were able to work as I was quickly losing consciousness. The pain was excruciating. Even more so than when he bit me last night, when I had begged him to drink from me. He didn't care who I was, he only cared for my blood, for the intoxicating substance he desired.

"Godric..." I gasped out as my eyes began closing, the strength to continue struggling fading quickly.

And then just like that, it was over. Godric let out a scream of agony as he suddenly ripped away from me, stumbling backwards in pain. I was gasping in pain myself as I fought to stay awake, holding my hand over the blood flow as I sat up as best as I could, only to find Godric kneeling on the ground, holding his head in agony. I didn't know what was happening. Was this my doing? Had I done this?

"Godric?" Eric was there in a flash, looking between his pained maker and the blood that was seeping through my hand. "What the hell happened?"

"I-I don't know." My head felt dizzy and I slumped back against the car, trying to regain some sort of strength.

I wasn't able to see Godric any longer, but I could hear him clear as day.

"Kyra..."


	11. We Belong Together

**Chapter Eleven: We Belong Together**

My body snapped up immediately as Kyra's name passed through Godric's lips. My head was spinning, and the desire to just curl up and sleep was overwhelming, but I was too confused to care. I frowned as I fought to focus on Godric's kneeling form. His hands were clutching at his head, as if it were about to suddenly just explode. His eyes were squeezed shut, pain passing over the once frightening expression of my best friend. I was shaken from what had almost occurred, from nearly being mauled by the vampire who had saved me time and time again. But I was still worried about him. Blurting out Kyra's name, mysteriously in pain, I didn't like the look of this one bit. I couldn't have done this, could I? I didn't even understand what was going on.

"What did you do?" Eric demanded as he paced in front of his maker, barely giving me a second glance. Glad he cared about the bleeding girl on the hood of the car.

"I-I don't think I did that." I replied hesitantly, hoping that was the truth. I didn't like the idea of hurting Godric, of causing him physical pain. I'd rather be put through hell than to harm my best friend.

"Then what the hell happened?" he shot me a glare.

"I don't know, Eric." I sighed, closing my eyes as exhaustion washed over me. Running for my life and nearly being drained took every ounce of energy out of me. All I wanted to do right now was just sleep. And then maybe I would wake up and all of this would just be some horrible nightmare.

"What happened?" there was a gust of wind before Eric's cool touch was on my chin, turning my head to the side to inspect my bleeding wounds. "He did this?"

"I was trying to get away but he grabbed me and shoved me down on the hood before biting me." I nodded before wincing. "I don't think he took too much."

"Just enough." Eric mumbled. "I'll need to give you blood."

"For a third night in a row." I grumbled.

"If you didn't go searching for trouble..."

"I don't!" I snapped, sending him a dark glare.

"I told you to stay in the car, didn't I? In fact, I didn't want you to come with me tonight, or even last night. I should have taken you to Bon Temps when I had the chance." His eyes narrowed as he stared down at me.

"Well why didn't you?"

"Because I know you too well, Ellie. You would have run into the street screaming bloody murder and would have gotten us all killed." He shook his head before raising his wrist up to his mouth, his fangs readying themselves to rip into his flesh.

But before he could, a loud scream of agony emitted from behind him. My eyes grew wide as I shot Eric a worried glance before I looked around the tall vampire only to find Godric lying on his side, his body completely limp.

"Father." Eric breathed out as he raced to the side of his maker, attempting to jostle him awake. "Master? Master answer me."

"I definitely didn't do that." I whispered to myself as I stumbled off the hood of the car. "I could try and heal him."

"No. You're too weak." Eric shook his head.

"I'll be fine; maybe I'll be able to..." I was stopped short by my own strength, or therefore, lack of. The dizziness became too much and I found myself crashing to the ground. I was thankful when two strong arms caught me before I reached the ground, Eric setting me down softly.

"Take it easy." He smoothed back my hair. "I'm going to put you in the car, alright?'

"Mhmm." I nodded numbly, my eyes fluttering closed.

Eric sighed as he lifted my form into his arms and walked me around to the other side of the care. I was barely even conscious as he slid me into the passenger seat, adjusting me into a comfortable position before shutting the door. I tried to remain conscious as Eric returned to his maker, wanting to know what he would do, but the tug at my consciousness was just too much. I succumbed to the darkness, wondering what in the world had happened to Godric.

* * *

><p>"Oh my love." Kyra sighed as she knelt beside the vampire she had fallen in love with two thousand years ago, her hand sweeping over his short hair. "What's happened to you?"<p>

She couldn't believe what she had felt, what she had seen. She had been paying close attention on Ellie's well being since she had escaped the In-Between. She wasn't supposed to be caring this deeply; she wasn't supposed to be interfering at all in the events on earth. But how could she not? Ellie was her other half. Kyra could feel every emotion that passed through the girl. She could feel every ounce of pain or happiness. This had never happened before. The Phoenix that preceded the current had never held onto a bond like this before. But their predicament wasn't exactly normal. Kyra's soul had been lost for 1400 years, only to find this little baby girl that was destined for greatness. Together, her soul and the soul of the baby girl created the woman they all knew today. Ellie was magnificent, whether she saw that or not. Godric had always known just how special Ellie was, just as he always knew Kyra had been more than just a mere human. He had protected her, treated her as he had Kyra. But now everything had changed. Something had snapped inside of this vampire and Kyra needed to fix it, to calm the only man she had ever loved. This wasn't Godric, this attitude, this hunger, it didn't belong to her lover. She needed to right this wrong before any other lives could be affected.

"This is against the rules, Kyra." A voice behind the red head spoke sternly.

Kyra winced as she turned to find one of the elders staring down at her with a look of disappointment on her face. She had been one of the original Phoenixes, though she hardly looked older than twenty five. She and the other three elders were the ones who watched over the realm of Phoenixes, ensuring that all abided by the rules. Kyra however, had broken them countless of times, just as she had broken every single rule while she had been alive. She wasn't supposed to fall in love with a vampire. She was the daughter of the sun and he was damned to a lifetime of the moon and the stars. She breathed life, healed death, and he was a bloodthirsty monster who didn't even have a heartbeat. It was an unlikely pairing, a forbidden one. But she had fallen in love with him that same very night she had woken from him saving her. She didn't leave his side those 600 years. They had bickered, they had argued, and they had physically fought. But not once had either left the other, not until she gave her life for him. She loved him more than anything. She had been reprimanded for it once she lost her life and found herself here, in her second life along with the other past Phoenixes. But she couldn't have cared less. Godric would remain the man she loved, even in the afterlife, and not even an elder could tell her any different.

"He cannot be here." The elder stepped closer, a look of disgust crossing her face at the mere sight of Godric. "This is forbidden, Kyra. You cannot interfere in their lives like you continuously do."

"He needed me." Kyra defended, her hand sliding into Godric's. She would always defend him, always protect him, even if she was technically dead.

"So you brought a harmful vampire to our world?" the elder shook her head. "Send him back, Kyra."

"He needs help. Please." Kyra was begging. "He was attacking Ellie; it was why I had to pull his soul here."

"Ellie can take care of herself, she is a Phoenix after all." The elder reminded her. "You should not be closely following her life as you are. You know the rules. You were supposed to guide her until she transitioned, and then the connection was supposed to be cut off. But time and time again you continue to..."

"She's my other half." Kyra stood suddenly, her hand slipping out of Godric's. "It's different than with all the other Phoenixes. I'm bonded to her."

"The rules are there for a reason."

"Screw the rules!" Kyra had always been outspoken, even when she had been alive. It had always kept Godric on his toes, her anger not something to mess with. She didn't care she was speaking back to an elder, that she could find herself punished as a result.

"Kyra." The elder scowled at her disobedience. "Send him back or I will. And it will not be pleasant."

Kyra's heart sunk at the threat. "Please, just give me a little bit of time."

"No, it cannot be done, Kyra. Do it now."

"Didn't you ever love someone when you were alive? Didn't you ever care so much about someone that you would do anything for them, even in death?" Kyra was grasping for anything now, trying desperately to make the elder understand that she needed to help Godric, that she needed to be there for him.

"We've all loved, and we've all lost. But we've all moved on. It's important to do so. You've held onto this vampire for too long, Kyra. End it now." The elder ordered.

"No." Kyra shook her head defiantly. "You can't ask that of me."

"I can."

"But...he means everything to me. He won't hurt any of us. I'll restrain him. Please, just let me help him."

"You've already brought him into our world once when you went against my wishes and went to the In-Between with that Reaper. I will not allow it again." The elder stepped forward. "You are one of us Kyra; abide by our rules, rules that have been in place long before you were even born."

"All I'm asking for is a little bit of time. And then that will be it. I won't bring him here again and I'll...I'll try my best to close off the bond I hold with Ellie." Kyra was hesitant to do so, but if this was the only way to help Godric, then she would do so. She wouldn't hold true to her word anyways. She wasn't even sure if she could close off the bond she had with Ellie.

The elder stared at her for the longest time, trying to gauge if what Kyra was saying was true. Masking her true intentions, Kyra stared right back at the Elder with a look of determination in her eyes. She wasn't going to give up. She wasn't going to just send Godric back while he was like this. It had taken enough effort to bring him here in the first place. She already felt drained of energy, but she fought to continue on. She needed to protect Ellie and save Godric, even if it did require her to break all the rules to do so.

"You will have no more than an hour." The elder finally gave in. "however, you must lose contact with them indefinitely, do you understand?"

"Yes." Kyra nodded. "I understand."

"Good." The elder sent Godric one last look of disgust before shaking her head and turning away. "You'll be alone, Kyra, should he attack you. I won't allow the other Phoenixes near him."

"I know the risks."

Kyra watched as the elder suddenly faded into nothing, a sigh emitting from her lips. She turned back around to Godric, only she was stunned to find that Godric was no longer there. Had the elder broken her word already? Had she sent Godric back before she could help him? Worry surged through her as she turned this way and that, searching for the vampire she had just lost track of inside of a world where Godric would be desired to drink from every being he crossed paths with. It was dangerous of her to bring him here. He had attacked Ellie because of her blood, and while she was no longer alive, Kyra still shared that sweet intoxicating blood. It was risky, but this was Godric, her lover. She would risk everything for him, always and forever.

"Shit." Kyra muttered to herself, running a hand through her hair. "Where the hell did you go, Godric?"

"Kyra." His unmistakeable voice sounded from behind her.

Kyra spun around, her eyes growing wide as she stared at the vampire. "Godric. Oh my love!"

She went to take a step towards him, to want to hold him in her arms, to feel his sweet kisses on her lips. But she froze when she saw the look in his eyes. He could smell the Phoenixes. This world reeked of it. The moment he had awoken he would have smelt it, would have felt that tug on his hunger. His fangs had already extended, and there was a lust for hunger than she hadn't seen in centuries. But she had known the risks when she brought him here, and shoved the fear away.

"Godric, you need to fight this." She stared into the eyes she had fallen in love with so long ago and it pained her to see that sorrow mixed with hunger. He didn't want this, not at all. But he had no other choice. He had tasted human blood, remembered the taste he had once enjoyed long ago, and now he could no longer control himself. "I know you can fight this."

"Your blood..." His eyes closed as he licked his lips, Ellie's blood still staining his fangs. It sickened Kyra, but she had to push passed that. This was Godric. He wouldn't intentionally hurt a soul in the right state of mind.

"You can fight this, Godric. All you need to do is try. You're strong. I know you don't want this."

"But I do want this." Something flashed in his eyes, something she had never witnessed before.

"Godric..." she found herself backing up just as he rushed towards her.

She didn't hesitate as she sent a surge of power to the tips of her fingers, outstretching her hand and stopping Godric in his tracks. He was frozen in mid run, unable to move a single muscle. He was seething, trying desperately to fight the invisible bonds that kept him still. Kyra sighed as she shook her head in sadness. She had hoped it wouldn't come to this. She didn't want to use physical force against him, much like Ellie didn't. But if this was the only way, then she would have to. She couldn't send Godric back there in this condition. No one would be safe then, especially not Ellie.

"I'm sorry, Godric. But you have to fight this. You just have to." Kyra stepped forward knowing that he wouldn't be able to attack her. "I love you, I so love you. You need to find the strength, Godric. I know you can do it. You're not a monster, you're anything but that."

"But I am. I'm a monster." He hissed, his eyes narrowing. "All I want is blood."

"But you can fight that. You did once before. You craved it so much when we were together, and for so long you were unable to control yourself. But eventually you did. And you can do so again. I believe in you." She reached a hand out, her fingers lightly grazing his cool cheek. He appeared to have flinched, though he couldn't move. It broke her heart to see him this way. "I know you can do this, I know it."

"All I want is your blood."

"Fight it, Godric. Remember what it was like, when we were together. Remember when we loved one another. Remember it all. There's good in you, Godric, there's so much good in you. You can do this." She urged him, cupping his cheek and looking him straight in the eye. She drew herself even closer, and should he find some way out of the binds holding him, his fangs would be poised for attack.

"You were..." he seemed to be struggling with the words, so many emotions flashing in his orbs. "You were the one. But you left me and I..."

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. You have no idea how much I wished everything could have been different." Kyra sighed, her eyes closing as the emotions rose inside of her. She wished every single day that she could go back to that night, that she could have done something differently so they could be together. But she couldn't do that. This had always been their fate, with or without them knowing it. What's done is done; all they can do now is move forward.

"I loved you and you left me."

"It was to save you. I couldn't have let you died. I wouldn't have been able to go on without you." She could feel the tears forming in her eyes.

"But it was alright for you to leave me, for me to be miserable?" he growled.

"I'm sorry for the pain I caused you. I'm sorry for everything." she cupped both of his cheeks. "Do you remember when you wanted revenge on some men that had treated me poorly when I searched a village for some food? You attacked them; you were so close to killing them."

"You should have let me." Godric's eyes narrowed.

"But you didn't. You stopped yourself. Even though the blood was calling to you, you let them go. You fought the urge night after night. You were unbelievable, and I loved you for it. You can do that again, my love. You can fight this."

"I-I can't." His voice was strained.

"Yes you can." She insisted, drawing even closer to him until her lips were brushing against his. "I'll help you."

* * *

><p>I groaned as I found myself coming to. There was a dull ache in my neck, and the images from when Godric attacked me flashed before my eyes. I shuddered as I tried to sit up, only to find my movements restricted. My eyes flew open in a panic, but I soon relaxed when I realized that I was only strapped into a car. I slowly turned my gaze onto the driver, Eric, and did my best to ignore the pain that shot up my neck. I must have let out a soft whimper however, as Eric's head snapped towards me.<p>

"You need my blood." He stated, and before I could stop him, he had bitten into his wrist and held it out for me to take.

I pulled a face but grabbed onto his bloody wrist anyways and licked the bleeding wound. It was for my own benefit to drink his blood, to heal quickly. I was tired of feeling pain, tired of always finding myself in this predicament. I drank his blood as quickly as I could, sucking hard on his wrist until I felt my neck begin to heal, the blood replenishing as the pain ceased. I pushed his wrist away then, wiped the last of his blood off of my lips before something caught my eye in the back seat. My face paled when I found Godric lying across the back seat, absolutely unconscious.

"What if he..."

"I couldn't just leave him." Eric insisted, gripping the steering wheel tightly.

I nodded silently, knowing he was right. Whether or not Godric woke up and wished to attack me, it didn't matter, at least not yet. What did matter, however, was taking him to safety, wherever that may be.

"Where are we going?" I gazed out the window, trying to gauge where we were.

"Shreveport." He answered simply.

I raised an eyebrow. "We're going home?"

"Do you honestly think I was going to leave him there?" Eric flashed me a look of annoyance. "He's my maker. I'm taking him to safety."

"You don't need to be snippy." I crossed my arms and glowered at him. "I was just asking."

"Asking an unneeded question."

I shook my head and kept my gaze out the window, watching for any sign of life. We were on a main highway this time, unlike the trip to New Orleans. I was thankful for that. While not many cars were passing us on either side of the road, it was at least less likely for anyone to attack us on such a common highway. Or at least, that's what I was hoping. We didn't need another thing to go wrong for us.

"Where are we?" I wondered. "Will we make it there in time?

It was already two in the morning, I didn't want us to find ourselves half way there only for the sun to come up and leave us stuck. I would be fine, but Eric and Godric would need immediate shelter. I couldn't even attempt to protect both from the sun. It took enough energy out of me doing so for one vampire. Two would be a catastrophe.

"We're halfway there." he answered. "We'll make it just in time."

"Thank god." I let out the breath I never knew I had been holding in. "What do you think happened to him?"

"I don't know." He grumbled. "Can I have some silence please? I was happier when you were unconscious."

I ignored him as I tried to come up with some theories. How else were we going to explain what had occurred? It was becoming less and less likely that I had anything to do with it. So if that was the case, then what happened? Who did this to Godric? And why did he say Kyra's name? Was he confused and thought that I was her? Or was there another reason for it? It was all just too confusing, and I wished an answer would just appear.

"He's going to be okay, right?" I snuck a glance into the back of the car. "I mean, he'll be back to normal eventually, right Eric?"

"I don't know." He admitted softly, his grip loosening on the steering wheel as he sighed. "I just don't know."

"He has to be alright. We can get him through this."

"He'll need to detox." Eric shrugged, a worried look crossing his face. "Once the human blood, and yours, is out of his system, all we can hope is that he'll return back to normal."

"I hope so."

* * *

><p>"I'm going to release you." Kyra decided. The only way for Godric to fight this beast inside of him was to allow him to be free, to make his own decision. It was risky, but she was ready to stop him should he actually attack her. She hoped it wouldn't come to that, but it was a risk she had to take. "Fight it, Godric. I love you. I know you love me. You can fight this."<p>

Godric stared at her, a mixture of emotions in his blue green orbs that not even she could understand. Hesitantly, Kyra took a step back, preparing herself for whatever was to come. Inhaling sharply, Kyra outstretched her hand, waving it to the side as the invisible bonds broke. Godric nearly stumbled to the ground at the sudden release, but quickly composed himself. He stood there in front of her, completely still. She could see his mind working though. His body tensed, his hands clenched at his sides as his fangs remained extended. He was trying to fight it, she could see that. He was trying to desperately defeat the monster from within.

However, the fight was easily overcome by the desire, and he suddenly leapt at her. Once again, he was frozen in time, unable to move. He let out a low growl, the struggling becoming more and more as time passed.

"Fight it, Godric. You can do this. I know you can. I believe in you. You just have to concentrate. You don't really want to bite me. Just like you didn't mean to bite Ellie. You love me, and you care so greatly about her. You don't want to bring her pain, I know that. Fight it."

"Don't you see that I can't?" He growled dangerously low. "I want your blood. I want her blood. Just let me go."

"No Godric, that's what the beast wants. That's what the monster wants. But I know you better than anyone. You don't want that. You don't want to cause anyone harm, especially not the ones you love. All you have to do is fight." She urged him. "I believe in you Godric."

He didn't answer. He didn't speak. He just stared at her longingly, but for which reason, Kyra wasn't sure. She took another deep breath, putting even more distance between them, before letting Godric go once again. This time, however, he was out of sight in a flash. Kyra cursed herself for forgetting about his quick speed, and quickly mustered up the power from within, the warmth spreading through her fingers. It was a miracle that their powers still worked once they were dead, once they were in their own world, their own realm. It shouldn't have been possible, but their god had given them a gift. He gave them peace, power, purpose, all for roaming the earth for the treacherous centuries that they all had. She was glad for that power, or else she never would have stood a chance up against Godric, one of the strongest vampires she had ever known.

Kyra whipped around in search of Godric, but there was no sight of him anywhere. She knew what he was doing. He was stalking his prey. She had watched him do this countless of times in the past. It had always fascinated her then. But not now. Her strength was starting to leave her from the acts of power she had already used. Bringing Godric here had wiped her out. The act of bringing Ellie here was usually the most amount of power she had ever used. Bringing a vampire's recreated soul to a world that wanted to naturally dispel him, that was the hardest of them all. And now she had to defend herself against her lover. But this had been her choice, she reminded herself. This had all been part of the risk.

Godric finally showed himself, and if she hadn't learned the great reflexes that she had by this very vampire, she never would have had enough time to throw a red light at him, burning him just enough to stop him in his tracks, a hiss of pain emitting his lips.

"Fight it, Godric."

"I can't." He growled.

"Yes you can." She nodded, waving her hand and ceasing the burning sensation beneath his skin. "Fight it."

"I don't want to." he looked ready to pounce again.

"Fight. It."

He was gone again, disappearing just like that. Kyra sighed but kept her senses on alert. He was waiting for the right moment before...

Kyra let out a yelp in surprise as Godric suddenly knocked her to the ground, pinning her beneath him. She mentally slapped herself for not being ready to stop him, and struggled out of his grasps. But it was no use, he was still stronger than she was, he always had been. She remembered the times he would practice with her, for her to learn the powers she had been given. He had always overpowered her until that one night she got the upper hand. She had teased him about it ever since then, until the day she had sacrificed herself, when they no longer could tease one another anymore.

"Fight it, Godric. You can do it, my love." she tried to catch his gaze, but he only had eyes for the pulsing vein in her neck. "Godric I love you, you don't want to do this."

"I have to." he murmured, lowering his fangs closer and closer to her neck, the razor sharp incisors grazing across the vein. Kyra squirmed beneath him, trying everything she could to stop him, to get him to fight.

"I love you Godric. I love everything about you. I don't care that you're a vampire, I love you so much." There were tears in her eyes. "You can do this, I know you can. Fight it. Fight the urge. Fight the hunger. Remember who I am. Remember what it was like. You can fight it; you only just have to try."

His fangs were pressing into her neck, so close to breaking the skin.

"Look at me." she demanded. "Look at me Godric.

He let out a hiss but raised his head just enough to look her in the eye.

"I love you Godric. I love you so much. I'm sorry for the pain I caused you. But this isn't you. I know what you went through because of that bombing was terrible, but you are stronger than this. Let yourself fight. Do this for me. Do this because you love me."

"I can't."

"Look me in the eye and tell me that you love me, Godric. Just do it. I love you so much." The tears were threatening to spill as she pleaded with him.

His own tears were forming in his eyes, the bloody red tears she hated to see. He didn't want this, she could see that. He was struggling with his self control. But he could do this, she knew that. He could fight this. All he had to do was try.

"Do you remember what you told me? It was the night before I saved you, before I died." A tear slid down her cheek as she remembered that night, and from the way his eyes softened, she knew he remembered it clearly. "You told me that you would love me forever, that we would be together for an eternity. You made love to me that night, you held me, you refused to let me go. You gave me all the hope in the world. I was never afraid of you, Godric. Because you loved me so much. You showed me what love was, that there was such a thing as soul mates. And you were my soul mate, you still are. I love you more than you'll ever comprehend, that's what you told me."

She could see the inner struggle he was having, the fight that was going on inside of the man she loved. She watched as the hunger in his eyes grew, only to be replaced by love. This continued on and on, Kyra only able to pray which emotion would overcome him in the end.

Eventually, Godric flashed away from her, pain crossing his face as he kept the distance between them.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered, sounding much more like the young boy she had met so long ago.

"Oh Godric." Kyra let out a sigh of relief as she pushed herself up onto her feet. "Oh I knew you could do it, Godric."

"I'm so sorry." The bloody tears were slipping down his cheeks as he fell to his knees, covering his face with his hands. "I truly am a monster."

"No you're not." Kyra hurried over to his form, kneeling down beside him as she clasped onto his hands and pulled them down away from his beautiful face. "You fought it, Godric. You fought the beast and you won."

"But I...I nearly..." he trailed off.

"But you didn't. You didn't hurt me." she assured him, trying her best to brush away the blood tears with her delicate fingers.

"Elizabeth...I hurt her." He hung his head in shame. "I couldn't control myself."

"She knows that. She doesn't blame you at all." Kyra spoke with certainty. She knew that Ellie didn't blame him for what he had done. He wasn't himself. He wasn't in the right state of mind. They all knew that. "She loves you; she cares so much about you. She could never blame you, Godric."

"But..." his eyes met hers. "I don't deserve it."

"You do." She pressed her hand against his cheek as she scooted closer to him. She laid her forehead against his, enjoying the closeness she had missed. "I've so missed you, my love."

Godric let out a sigh, the tension leaving his body as Kyra caressed his cheek lovingly. "It's been so long since you last brought me here."

"I know." She smiled sadly. "I've already gotten in trouble for doing so."

"Then why? Why do it?" he wondered, gazing into those green eyes he loved so dearly.

"Because I love you, Godric. I would do anything for you. Including breaking some stupid rules." Her smile widened as she remembered talking back to the elder, a decision she would surely be punished for. But she didn't care. Because if she hadn't done so, than she wouldn't have this rare moment with the man she loved.

"You were never a fan of rules." His eyes closed as he inhaled an unnecessary breath.

"Neither were you." She mused, her lips dipping down to his. "I've missed you so much, Godric. You have no idea how much I wish I could be there with you."

"Why must I go back?" his eyes opened suddenly, a new desire set in his eyes. "I could stay here, with you."

"Because that's not how this works unfortunately." Kyra sighed, the bright spark in her eyes dulling. "Time is almost up as it is I'm afraid. You're not meant to be here, Godric. You still have so much that you're set to do. And you have another Phoenix depending on you."

His face fell. "She will never forgive me."

"Didn't you hear me?" she clasped a finger under his chin, forcing his gaze to remain on her. "She cares about you so deeply, Godric. All she wants is for you to be alright. She's worried. She would forgive you in a heartbeat, you know that."

"I should have had more self control."

"No one can expect that after what you went through." Kyra shook her head. "What did happen, my love? I only know what I saw through Ellie's perspective? What happened during that bombing?"

She listened as Godric recounted the story to her, her heart breaking knowing that her love had to go through such an ordeal. They sat together, wrapped in each other's arms until Godric began feeling a tug at his consciousness. Kyra could feel it as well, knowing that the hour was up and she was to part with her beloved. Tears entered her eyes as she brought her lips against Godric's, wishing she never had to leave him. She hated this. She hated not being there for him, to see him every single day of their lives. They were supposed to have more time together. Centuries felt like only days to her now. She wanted a lifetime with Godric, a lifetime of their love.

"I will never cease loving you." He whispered to her, brushing away the tears slipping down her pale cheeks. "You will always be my beloved."

"We'll see each other again one day." She assured him, knowing it in her heart that this was not goodbye, that this would be the last time they laid eyes on one another. They would be together again somehow, she was sure of it. "Take care of Ellie, Godric; she'll need you more than ever. Trouble is on the horizon. I've seen glimpses and...you'll all be trailed. Just be there for her, like you always have."

"I will." Godric agreed, memorizing her face, wishing he could wake up and see it every single day. "I love you, Kyra."

"And I love you, Godric." She kissed him one last time before she felt him fading away from her. "Never forget that."

Godric fell unconscious before his body faded to absolutely nothing, leaving Kyra perfectly alone in the field of wild flowers. She cried over the loss of her beloved, wishing there was some way to see him again soon, without Godric meeting the true death and losing all of those he loved behind.

"One day, my love, one day."


	12. Please Don't Leave Me

**Chapter twelve: Please Don't Leave Me**

"So we're just going to chain him up and then leave him?" I watched as Eric chained Godric up in the basement of Fangtasia. The ancient vampire was still unconscious, and part of me was grateful for that. If he had woken up on the way to Shreveport, I wasn't sure what either Eric or I would have done. We didn't know how he would react. Would he want to attack me? Would he be back to the Godric we all knew and love? Part of me wondered if that Godric was still in there. But I couldn't let myself think that way. We would get him through this, allow for the blood to leave his system and then he'll be back to normal.

Or at least, I prayed that he would be. I don't know what I would do if he didn't return to the best friend I had learned to rely on. I needed him. I realized that this past month. I learned on him, sought him out for advice. I was a mess without Eric, if Godric wasn't in the picture, I could just imagine how destroyed I would be.

"That's the plan." Eric nodded, locking the last metal cuff around Godric's wrist and took a step back. "I'll take you home."

"No, I want to stay." I shook my head.

He raised an eyebrow as he turned to me. "He's not going to wake up anytime soon, Ellie. And we don't know how he'll react. You might only make things worse."

"I'll stay upstairs in your office." I shrugged. "But I can't just leave him."

Eric sighed and shook his head as he passed me to begin up the stairs. I knew this was hard on him, having to lock his maker up in the basement of his bar. It killed me to see Godric like this, to see him chained up like a monster. But unfortunately, right now he was a monster.

"Come on, Ellie." He called to me from the top of the stairs. "It's not safe down here, not alone."

"I'm coming." I mumbled, glancing at Godric one last time before bowing my head and following Eric out of the basement. Once the door was closed and locked behind us, Eric led the way to his office.

"On no circumstance are you to let him out, do you understand?" Eric motioned me into his office before taking a seat behind his desk.

"I understand, Eric." I nodded, taking a seat on the leather couch across from him. "I'm not an idiot."

Eric snorted. "Are you sure about that?"

"Oh shut up Eric." I snapped, rubbing the bridge of my nose. "I'm not in the mood for your attitude right now. Don't you care at all that your maker is acting like this, that something is wrong with him?"

"Of course I do." Eric hissed angrily. "Of course I care."

"Well maybe you should act it." I shot him a glare. "He hated that you left, by the way."

"We are not getting into this tonight." Eric shook his head. "It's nearly dawn, I need to go."

"Then go." I crossed my arms over my chest before muttering under my breath, "It's what you're good at."

Eric was before me in a flash, his hands on either side of me on the couch, trapping me. He lowered his head down, his fangs clicking out as he glared darkly into my eyes.

"Don't anger me this morning, Ellie. You know what I'm like when I'm angry." He warned, his hands gripping the back of the couch.

"Whatever." I turned my head to the side, glaring at the wall.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you." He grabbed my chin roughly and yanked my head forward. "You should be a bit nicer to the one who saved your life, yet again. For the third night in a row might I add."

"Actually, I think I saved your life last night." I reminded him.

Eric looked stumped, and I couldn't help the smirk that crossed my lips. He forgot about that. He wouldn't have died, but he would have found himself fatally wounded. I saved him last night, and he didn't even seem to care.

"Just don't leave this room." He replied moodily, straightening and releasing my chin. "And don't..."

"Let Godric out, yeah I know." I sighed, rolling my eyes. "I get it Eric; just go before you're forced to stay here for the day."

"With pleasure." He shot me one last glare before suddenly, he was gone.

I sighed once I was alone, running a hand through my hair. It had been a long exhausting couple of days. If I thought I would be here days ago, I would have thought I was absolutely mental. But here I was, in Fangtasia with my best friend locked in the basement, and Eric being exactly who he was, a first class asshole.

"At least Godric is alive." I reminded myself.

And it was true, at least Godric was alive. That's all I could ask for right now. I never expected what condition he would be in, because a small part of me was beginning to believe that he was really gone. But my persistence and determination paid off, and I now had him back. Or at least, I had part of him back. I still wondered what happened back in New Orleans when he just collapsed. I doubted at this point, that I had anything to do with it. So if that was true, what the hell happened? Unfortunately, it didn't seem like we were going to be getting any of our questions answered until Godric woke up, whenever that would be. All I could do now was wait, the most excruciating exercise I've ever had to do.

* * *

><p>It was midday when I was jostled awake. I fell off the couch I had slept on, grunting as my body hit the ground hard. Mumbling curses, I cracked open my eyes to glance at the time. There were still hours before the sun would set, hours before I would have to see Eric. I shook my head as I pushed myself up onto my feet, cracking my sore back as I did so. Groaning, I wandered over to Eric's desk and plopped down in his chair. I was just about to boot up his computer, to find something amusing to do while I waited, when I heard the distinctive sound that had suddenly woke me up in the first place. My head snapped up at the faint sound of struggling. I panicked at first, thinking someone had gotten into the bar while I had been asleep. But I quickly realized that wasn't possible. Eric and Pam always secured the bar tightly when they locked up, and Eric would definitely do so if Godric was locked up downstairs.<p>

"Godric!" my eyes grew wide, realizing that was who was making the noise, who was struggling. He must have been awake, and confused as to what was going on.

I knew I should have just left him. He could be dangerous after all; he could want to attack me, to drink my blood. But the logical side was quickly destroyed by my swelling heart. I needed to at least see him. I couldn't just leave him down there, thinking he was alone. He could be scared and confused. It broke my heart to think like that. So without a second thought, I tore open the desk drawer Eric had dumped the basement key into, and hurried out of the room. Eric would kill me if he knew what I was doing, but he didn't exactly have to know about this. I wasn't going to let him out; I just wanted to check on him, that's all. There's nothing wrong with that, nothing could possibly happen.

"Here goes nothing." I slid the key into the lock before twisting. I heard a click before slowly pushing the door open. I peeked into the dark basement, the light from the hallway flooding in. I chewed on my bottom lip as I slipped in and slowly began down the stairs. The moment I caught sight of Godric struggling against the chains, I wanted to rush over and give him the longest hug possible. But I had to control myself, for my own safety.

"Godric?" I spoke tentatively, not sure what state of mind he was in. I stopped a few feet before him, watching as his head snapped up, his eyes growing wide as he realized I was there.

"Elizabeth?" he whispered out, his blue green eyes filling with sorrow. "Oh Elizabeth..."

I was surprised to find that the hunger, the lust for my blood was no longer there. He looked, and spoke, like the best friend I so desperately wanted him to return to. I would have unlocked him right then and there if I hadn't of stopped myself. What if this was a trick? What if the monster from within was tricking me, was fooling me into believing he was better? What if the moment I unlocked him, he attacked me. I would have no one here to protect me and I would be forced to use my powers, if I was even able to think that quickly.

"I am truly sorry, Elizabeth." He hung his head, bloody tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "I am so deeply sorry for what I've done."

My heart was breaking even more. He was sorry? Could a monster be sorry? Maybe he was better. Maybe Godric was fine now. Maybe whatever had happened while he was unconscious had helped him.

"H-How do you feel?" I took a small step forward.

"Ashamed." He answered after a moment. "I hurt my closest friend, for that, I'm ashamed."

This wasn't the monster talking. This wasn't the beast trying to trick me. This was Godric, I knew that deep down inside. Whatever had happened, Godric was alright now, at least for the time being.

"What happened last night, Godric? You just...you just collapsed." I asked curiously, finding myself taking another step forward.

"Kyra." He lifted his gaze, a faraway look in his eyes. "It was Kyra. She pulled me into her world, to cleanse me of the monster from within."

My mouth dropped open. And here I thought Godric had just been delusional when he spoke Kyra's name. But he hadn't been. Kyra once again surprised me and pulled Godric into her world, the realm of Phoenixes, and fixed him, helped him fight this battle. I was never more grateful for her than I was at that moment. Without her help, I wasn't sure if we were ever going to be able to truly help Godric. But Kyra, she was the love of his life. Even after 1400 years, the two loved one another more than anything. Of course she could be able to get through to him, to get him to fight. They had a love for one another that I could only dream about having. I thought at one point, that perhaps Eric and I could love each other in the same way, but it's obvious that was just a fairytale, and fairytales just didn't exist.

"I suspect this was Eric's doing." Godric jostled his arms, the chains clinking together.

I shook myself out of the shock I had been in and nodded. "He thought if we were able to lock you up until the blood left your system, then you would be alright again."

"It was a good idea." Godric nodded.

"Are you...are you really okay now? Did Kyra, did she actually help?" I wondered, stepping close enough that if he wished to, he could attack me.

"She did." Godric's shoulders slumped forward. "After I nearly..."

"You weren't yourself, Godric." I shook my head. "Whatever you did to her, and what you did to me, it wasn't really you."

"You cannot comprehend how sorry I am, Elizabeth." A bloody tear slipped down his cheek. "I never...I never wanted to hurt you. I just couldn't...I couldn't control it."

"It's okay, Godric. I forgive you." I assured him. I did forgive him, how could I not? It wasn't his fault; it wasn't his true desire to hurt me. He wasn't himself; he wasn't in the right state of mind. So yes, I forgave him for everything. He was my best friend, it was as simple as that.

"She said you would." A small smile crossed his lips as he thought about Kyra. After a moment however, the sorrow returned to his expression and another tear slipped down his cheek. He loved her so much that it pained him to leave her. I was sure that if there was a way, he would spend the rest of his eternal life with her.

"You love her." I mused as I reached up and brushed away the tears.

"I don't believe I ever stopped." he admitted.

"I wish I had the same love that you and Kyra have." I sighed before shaking my head. This wasn't the time for that. I needed to focus on Godric, not my disastrous love life.

"Eric is stubborn. He always has been."

"He's too stubborn." I muttered.

"He loves you, Elizabeth, I know that for certain." He assured. "He loves you just as much as I love Kyra."

"I wish that was true." My hands fell down to my sides as my own tears formed in my eyes. I blinked them away however, not wanting to burst out crying. "What happened in New Orleans, Godric? What happened after the bombing?"

"I think that's a story I should share with both Eric and you."

I nodded, knowing it would be easier that way. But Eric was still dead to the world, and I was here with a chained up best friend.

"I would unlock you, but Eric took the key with him." I frowned, remembering seeing Eric slip the key into his pocket. I had been lucky that he left the basement key where I could find it. He wasn't an idiot though. He warned me not to do it, but he must have known I would have unlocked Godric if I had the chance. Maybe I was weak like that, or maybe I just trusted too easily. I didn't think that wasn't true though. It took me a great deal of time before I learned to trust Eric, and now I was back to square one with the vampire. We had come so far in our time together, only for us to get absolutely nowhere.

"It would be wise if you didn't." Godric offered me a small smile. "I'm fine, my dear Phoenix. Uncomfortable, but fine."

"Are you sure? I hate leaving you all chained up."

"I do deserve it, after all." A dark look crossed his face as he thought about last night. "I'm truly sorry Elizabeth."

"Stop." I shook my head. "Stop apologizing. I already forgave you. You don't need to keep apologizing for something you had no control of."

"I never wanted such a thing to..."

"I said stop, Godric." I cradled his hand in my hands, smiling into those blue green eyes. "I forgive you, and I always will."

"I don't deserve you."

"Yes you do. It's your progeny that doesn't." I rolled my eyes.

"Eric will come to his senses, I'm sure of that."

"I'm not so sure about that, Godric." I sighed. "But at least I have you, right?"

Godric dropped his gaze and my face fell. What was it? Why was he not looking me in the eye?

"Godric?" I questioned.

"I don't believe it would be best if I stayed here." His voice was barely above a whisper.

"What?" my hands fell away as I stumbled backwards in shock. "What do you mean?"

"I hurt you, Elizabeth. I may not have been in control, but I should have been. I should have been able to fight it, and I wasn't able to. What if that was to occur again? I would never forgive myself if I attacked you again." he shook his head. "I'm sorry; Elizabeth, but I cannot put you in that danger."

"No." The tears were threatening to spill. Why would he think like that? Why would he want to leave me? He was all I had. Eric was going to leave, and I just knew I was going to find myself in that dark pit again. I needed Godric to pull me out of it, for him to give me hope. He couldn't just leave me like his progeny. He couldn't just walk out of my life when I just got him back. "No, I won't let you Godric."

"How would you stop me?" he still refused to look me in the eye.

I felt a tear slide down my cheek but I didn't bother to brush it away.

"I'll keep you locked up until you come to your sense." I insisted.

"It would be better for the both of us." Godric sighed. "I don't wish to leave you, but for your safety, I need to."

"You're not going to hurt me, Godric." Tear after tear escaped down my cheeks, my bottom lip beginning to quiver. "It wasn't your fault. It won't happen again."

"But what if it does, what then, Elizabeth?" he finally raised his gaze to meet mine. "Please don't cry."

"How can you expect me not to cry?" I wanted to shout at him, to hit him, for him to realize this was a horrible idea. "Why would you leave me?"

"I can't run the risk of hurting you, Elizabeth. You mean too much to me."

"No, please Godric. You can't just leave me." I shook my head, the tears flowing down my cheeks. "Please don't go."

"I must. I'm sorry. I never intended to hurt you. You would have been better off never knowing me. I apologize for that." He looked back away, a tear sliding down his own cheek.

"Why would you say that?" I could feel my legs starting to shake. "If you hadn't entered my life, I wouldn't be standing here, Godric. You saved me from everything, even myself. You can't just walk away. I just got you back."

"I'm sorry."

A sob escaped my lips as my legs collapsed from underneath me and I went crashing down to my knees. I covered my face with my hands, unable to stop the stream of tears that were staining my cheeks. I couldn't believe this. I spent a month looking for Godric, determined to find him alive. Once I finally found him after weeks of doubt, he wanted to leave me? He wanted to just walk away, exactly like his progeny was going to do? Why? Why were they both doing this to me? They wormed their way into my life and now they were ripping out my heart and leaving me on the side of the road, alone and scared. I didn't want to be alone. I know I had Sookie and Sam, but it wasn't the same thing. Godric was everything to me. He was the reason I was alive. He had saved me time and time again, and now suddenly he just wanted to abandon me, and for what reason? He wouldn't hurt me, not on purpose. Couldn't he realize that? This wasn't fair. He couldn't just do this to me. He couldn't break my heart like this. He couldn't leave me all alone.

"Please Godric, don't leave me." my pleas were muffled by my hands. "Please you're all I have."

"You'll have Sookie and Sam. You'll have Eric."

I only cried harder. I wouldn't have Eric, that's the thing. Eric was going to leave. He was going to walk away again, taking my heart along with him. I would be left here, alone and trapped in the depression I so desperately didn't want to find myself in. what had I done to deserve this? What had I done for the universe to be working against me? It just wasn't fair.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth. Truly I am. But this is for the best."

"No, don't say that. This isn't for the best." My sobs echoed in the basement. "This isn't the best for anyone."

"I don't want to hurt you, Elizabeth."

"You're hurting me by doing this!" I squeezed my eyes shut, as if it would just magically make everything disappear. Maybe this was just a dream. Maybe this was just a horrible nightmare that I was going to wake up from. All of this had to be some sort of dream. I was going to wake up any minute now with Eric by my side and Godric wouldn't be absolutely insane.

"I never wanted to..."

"Stop it. Just stop it." I bowed my head, covering my face with my hands once again. "Why are you doing this to me? Why are you both doing this?"

"Both?" Godric questioned.

"He's leaving me. And now you're leaving me too. I don't want to be alone. Please don't leave me alone."

I don't know how long I was on that dirty cold concrete floor, just crying my eyes out. I couldn't move, I couldn't stop the tears. I just cried, ignoring Godric's pleas to stop. How could he ask me to stop crying, to stop grieving over his departure? It just wasn't fair. Why was everyone leaving me? Didn't I matter to any of these people? Was I destined to be alone till the day I died? Because I wasn't so sure I could handle that. I lost everyone in my life; my parents died, my brother died, and now the man I loved and my best friend were just going to walk away. Didn't I deserve to be happy? Didn't I deserve some small sliver of happiness, of joy?

"Please don't leave me too."

* * *

><p>Godric's still heart broke as he stood there, his arms chained to the ceiling, watching as his closest friend sobbed on the floor. He wanted nothing more than to walk over to her and wrap his arms around her shaking form. He hated that he was hurting her, putting her through this torture. He never wanted to hurt her, to make her cry. But what was he supposed to do? He had lost control. What if it happened again? What if the beast from within got loose? He would never forgive himself for hurting her, for attacking her again. He couldn't put her in that danger, to risk her life because he was selfish. No. It would be better to leave, to put her through this minimal pain now instead of destroying her life later on. It would be easier this way.<p>

"Please Godric. Please don't go. I can't lose you too." The sobs were racking Ellie's body. "I can't lose you and Eric. Please don't leave me. I need you."

"You don't." Godric insisted. "You're a strong girl."

"No I'm not!" her sobs only grew louder. "I need you. Please don't leave me, please!"

Godric closed his eyes with a sigh as a tear slipped down his cheek. This pained him more than she realized it did. He didn't want to leave her. He didn't want to cause this pain. But it was the only way.

"I'm sorry, my dear one." He whispered.

"No." Her head suddenly snapped up, a look of rage behind the tears. "No I won't let you do this!"

"You cannot stop me."

"Yes I can." She scrambled to her feet, though her legs were shaking. She tried to steady herself as she stood before him. "I can stop you. You can't go, Godric. I won't let you leave me. I need you. I so need you."

"Elizabeth..."

"Please Godric." She took him by the shoulders and shook him as hard as she could. "What am I supposed to do without you? Without Eric? I can't lose you both."

Godric cursed his child for leaving for a second time. He knew Eric loved her, so why was he doing this to her? They could be happy. If he had the opportunity to spend an eternity with Kyra, he certainly would take it. Eric was throwing away this beautiful girl that he loved because he was scared. But of what? His own feelings? The love he had for another? Eric was acting like a coward.

But wasn't he? Wasn't he leaving because he was afraid of what he could do if he stayed? Wasn't he acting like a coward himself, leaving the girl who had given him hope, given him a reason to continue living? He was just walking away from her, when she was a broken mess. Didn't that constitute him a coward?

It was only for the best though, wasn't it?

Godric wasn't so sure anymore.

"Please, Godric. Please don't leave me. I need you. I need someone. I don't want to be alone anymore." She looked like she was going to collapse onto the floor again.

"Come here." Godric motioned her forward.

She threw her arms around him, and he desperately wished he could do the same to her. But it was enough to feel her warmth, to have her attached to him. He closed his eyes as he laid his cheek against the top of her sobbing form, wishing he could take away all the pain. He could though. He would only need to stay. But the risks...

"Everyone always leaves." She cried into his chest, her arms tightening around him.

How could he truly do this to her? How could he break her more than he already had? There were risks in staying, he knew that. But could he really leave her? Could he really walk away? What would Kyra think?

"Please, Godric." She begged him. "Please stay."

He knew his decision then. Kyra wouldn't want this. Kyra would hate him for putting Ellie through this, for creating tears when there was no need for them.

"I'll stay." Godric finally whispered.

Ellie only seemed to sob harder as he spoke those two little words. His own tears flowed freely, hating himself for doing this to her. He couldn't lose her. He couldn't leave her. He would only need to be careful, to ensure that this didn't happen again. He couldn't lose control, for her sake. Because Ellie meant more to him than he ever realized in the past. She was a part of him. He wasn't sure if it was because of her connection with Kyra, or perhaps even their own blood bond. But he was connected to this young girl, and he forever would be.

"I won't leave you, my dear one. I'll always be here, I promise you that."

And he meant every single word.


	13. Tell Me Why

**Chapter Thirteen: Tell Me Why**

"Eric is here."

I let out a short groan as I detached myself from Godric. We had stood there, arms wrapped around one another, for what felt like hours. I hadn't even realized the time until Godric mentioned Eric was here. I strained to listen for the Viking, and I frowned when I heard a faint growl from above the stairs. He wasn't happy. He wasn't happy one bit. I hadn't been planning on staying down here longer than I had. But one thing led to another, and the moment Godric promised he wouldn't leave, I just couldn't leave his sight. It was as if I was afraid he would just disappear. So I clutched onto him as if my life depended on it.

"What the hell did I tell you?" the basement door slammed against the wall, causing me to jump in surprise.

I slowly glanced over my shoulder to the top of the stairs, and was almost frightened to find Eric standing there, his hands clutched at his sides as the light from the hallway glowed around him. His fangs had extended, making him look for menacing than usual.

"Eric..." I gulped as I wringed my hands.

"What did I say?" He growled. He was no longer on the stairs however, but instead, towering over me. My heart was racing as I stared up at him worriedly. I knew Eric's temper better than anyone. When he wasn't happy, he wasn't thinking clearly. And that never ended well for anyone.

"You never said I couldn't come down here." I pointed out, taking a step towards Godric, feeling safer closer to the older vampire. "You just told me not to free Godric."

"He could have killed you." Eric's eyes narrowed as he grabbed onto my arm suddenly, yanking me right away from Godric's side. "Are you seeking Death, Ellie? Is that what you want, to die?"

"No, Eric, but Godric wouldn't have..." I tried to reason with him while attempting to shake off his hand. But it was no use. His grip tightened and tightened until I found myself wincing in pain. "Eric let go of me."

"How many times do I have to swoop in and save the day?" He hissed. "You could have gotten yourself killed! Do you not understand that? What then, Ellie? What would you have done if he had gotten free?"

"He wouldn't have hurt me because Godric is..."

"I'm tired of your acts of stupidity. This is why I'm..."

"Release her Eric." Godric demanded, his eyes narrowed into slits. "Now. Release her right now."

Eric froze, though he was still grasping my arm tightly. I squirmed, though that only managed to cause his grip to tighten.

"Master?" he breathed out, his eyes roaming over Godric's form.

"Eric, release her now." Godric growled dangerously low. "As your maker, I command you."

Eric released me in mere seconds. I frowned as I rubbed my hand over the already forming bruise and inched closer to Godric. He sent me a look of concern, and I was certain that if he had use of his arms, he would have swept me up into a hug while his child stood there before us like an idiot.

"You're..."

"I'm perfectly fine, Eric." Godric sent him a look of disappointment. "I'm disappointed in you, my child. Must you resort to violence with the woman you love? Honestly, we were only speaking."

"I..."

"Apologize to her."

Eric's eyes grew wide. He had never been skilled in the art of apologizing. He hated to admit he was anything but right. But now here he was, his maker demanding that he apologized for laying hand on me. I couldn't help the smug look that crossed my face. It was amusing to see Eric in such a bind. He didn't want to apologize, he never did. But he didn't exactly have control of the situation.

"Eric..." Godric prompted him, sending him a dark look. "Apologize to Elizabeth."

A low grow emitted from the back of Eric's throat as his eyes narrowed. "No."

"Do not make me command you for a second time tonight." Godric warned.

"I'm not apologizing."

"Eric!" Godric's patience was wearing thin. "Apologize. Now."

"I'm fucking sorry." Eric grunted, glaring at his maker. "Are you happy now?"

"Very." Godric kept his stare level. "Now, if you wouldn't mind releasing me. As you can see, I'm perfectly fine."

Eric didn't hesitate and flashed forward in a blink of an eye. I took a step back as I watched Eric slip a key from his leather jacket pocket and unlock the cuffs around Godric's wrist. Once he was free, Godric rubbed each of his wrists before turning towards me. A small smile crossed my lips as he immediately held open his arms. I didn't waste a single moment as I just about leapt into his arms, wrapping my arms around his torso tightly.

"I truly don't deserve such a forgiving friend." He held onto me tightly, and I was perfectly alright with that. I didn't want to let go of him anytime soon.

"Yes you do, Godric." I looked up into those calm orbs. "It's me who doesn't deserve you."

"Not at all." He smiled warmly down at me.

"Are we through?" Eric asked in a bored tone. "Or is this love fest going to continue?"

"Eric." Godric sent his child a pointed look.

"We have more important matters to concentrate on." Eric's expression hardened. "As in how you happened to make it out of the palace alive."

Godric sighed but nodded. "That is a conversation we must have."

"Five more minutes." I mumbled, happy to just be in his arms.

Godric chuckled as he slowly drew me away, his hands resting on my shoulders as he laid a soft kiss on my forehead. "He's right, my dear one."

I pouted but knew that both Eric and Godric were right. We needed to talk about this, to understand how in the world Godric had survived and how he came to be the vampire we discovered in New Orleans. Not to mention, who in the world had caused the bombing to begin with?

"Let us proceed upstairs where we'll be more comfortable." Godric suggested.

Eric nodded and looked as if he wanted to speak when suddenly a pair of heels sounded from the top of the stairs.

"Sorry to break this up, but would someone like to explain to me why there is a supposedly dead vampire in our basement and vampire feds in the bar?" Pam drawled out, her hands planted firmly on her hips.

Eric's head snapped around to stare at his progeny in confusion. "Vampire feds?"

"Nan Flanagan is here." Pam nodded, her eyes falling on Godric. She shook her head in complete disbelief. "Unbelievable."

"I told you so." I muttered, a smirk sliding across my lips.

Pam's narrowed eyes fell on me and I just smiled up at her sweetly. I knew we weren't going to exactly be friends anytime soon; there was no reason to pretend otherwise.

"Shit." Eric ran a hand through his slicked back hair. "What the hell does she want?"

"I'm supposing she wants the same thing you do." Godric mused. "Answers."

"But everyone thinks you're dead. Why else would she be here?" I frowned.

"Nan Flanagan knows just about everything that occurs, even the most impossible of things." Godric offered an explanation. "We shouldn't keep her waiting."

"Why not?" Eric crossed his arms stubbornly. "She just barged into my _closed_ bar. We'll keep her waiting for as long as we damn well like."

"Eric." Godric chided his progeny. "Don't act like a century old newborn."

I snorted, though it quickly turned into a fake cough as Eric shot me a dark look.

"What do you propose we tell her?"

"The truth, obviously. We cannot lie to her." Godric shrugged calmly.

"Well I certainly want to know how the hell you managed to live through two bombings. How is it that I miss all the fun?" Pam shook her head, looking genuinely upset that she hadn't been involved somehow.

"Pam." Eric shot her a warning look. "Go entertain our guest."

"Do I have to?" she whined with a wrinkled forehead. "She sucks the life out of the room."

I snorted again, though this time Pam smirked in my direction.

"Just go." Eric ordered, not pleased with her defiance.

"Oh fine. But you owe me for this." Pam muttered before leaving the office in a flash.

"Come, we shouldn't keep them waiting." Godric motioned to the stairs.

"Should we honestly tell her anything?" Eric frowned, hesitant to explain everything to Nan Flanagan. I couldn't exactly blame his hesitance at all. The last time she had shown up in this very bar, she had the power to sentence Eric to death for what occurred with the Magister and Russell. I didn't like her any more than he did. But Godric was right. We couldn't exactly hide the fact that Godric was alive and that he survived the bombing that had stumped everyone. The vampires had thought it had been humans that had caused the bombing, while the humans didn't have a care in the world as long as they weren't the targets. This could solve everything.

"Godric's right." I voiced softly, earning a glare from the blonde. "We can't just hide anything from her. What if Godric knows something that could help stop whoever is behind these attacks? There's been two bombings within a month, with many lives being taken. It's something we should be worried about, isn't it?"

"It is." Godric confirmed solemnly. "We must tell her. Whether she will do anything or not, it's an important matter."

Eric didn't look happy one bit, but he didn't have much say in the matter. Godric held out a hand for me to take, before leading the way up the stairs of the basement. He squeezed my hand comfortingly as we reached the top, slipping out of the dimly lit basement and into the bright hallway. I could hear faint talking inside the bar, and my stomach churned nervously. I remembered the last time we had been stuck in this bar, unable to leave because of Nan and her vampire feds. That hadn't been a fun night at all. I could just imagine how tonight would go.

"We shouldn't be doing this. We should just demand that she leaves." Eric muttered behind us.

"We will do no such thing, Eric." Godric stopped and glanced over his shoulder at the tall Viking. "She's an important figure in our world. Do you honestly want to piss her off?"

"I don't care what she thinks." Eric hissed.

"Perhaps you should." Godric sent him a look of warning before motioning for me to enter the bar. "After you, my dear one."

I inhaled sharply and pulled open the door leading out to the bar. The moment the door opened, all talking ceased. I spotted the multiple guards around the room the second I stepped into the closed bar. I couldn't see their faces, but I felt all of their eyes fall on me. Godric must have felt how uncomfortable I was and laid a comforting hand on my shoulder before stepping passed me and into Nan Flanagan's line of sight.

"Why is it every time something happens, it involves all of you." Nan stepped forward, her icy blue eyes falling on each one of us. "Will someone tell me what the fuck is going on?"

"I believe I can shed some light on the situation." Godric offered.

"Yes, please do. Before I silver all of your asses for pulling me away from more important matters."

"No one asked you here." Eric muttered darkly.

"Isn't this an important matter though?" I immediately kicked myself for speaking. I should have just remained silent, let all the vampires do the talking. But I just couldn't help myself. Did she not believe that two bombing attacks involving vampires was important? Especially when it involved the Queen of the state? Because in my opinion, there wasn't anything much more serious than that.

"And who exactly are you?" Nan's eyes narrowed as her eyes roamed over me. "Someone get this thing out of here. This doesn't concern her."

Two guards stepped forward and I immediately found myself at Eric's side, a low growl emitting from his lips as his arm wrapped around my waist protectively.

"Do not touch her."

"Elizabeth is very much a part of this." Godric defended, his voice calm as he spoke. Though I detected a hint of annoyance in those blue green orbs. "I would appreciate it if you did not insult her. She is the Phoenix after all, and does deserve an ounce of respect, do you not think so Ms. Flanagan?"

Nan didn't respond, and instead, just waved her guards away. "What the hell happened in New Orleans, Godric? You're the only known survivor."

"And how exactly do you know that?" Eric questioned, his arm still around me tightly. I didn't object however. I'd rather be in Eric's possessive grasps than anywhere near the guards that would just love to have a taste of my blood.

"I know everything." Nan shot at him with a glare. "Well?"

"Perhaps we should all sit." Godric suggested. "This may take awhile."

"I'd prefer to stand. Just tell me what you know, Godric. I have other things to do." Nan didn't look pleased at all to be here. She would much rather be on TV, fighting for vampire rights. But she seemed to be the messenger for the Authority, and was sent on their behalf for whatever situation they deem important enough.

"I'm sure you're aware of the threats Louisiana has received in the last few months." When Nan didn't acknowledge his comment, Godric frowned but continued. "I was summoned to New Orleans by Sophie-Anne herself. She was worried about a new threat, and as I am the oldest vampire in the New World, she sought out my advice."

"And where the hell were you during all of this?" Nan rested her icy stare on Eric.

Eric was growing angrier by the second. His arm tightened around me, and his fangs had extended for a second time that night. Godric knew this without even glancing at his progeny, and answered for him.

"Eric had matters to tend to elsewhere. I was appointed temporary Sheriff by the Queen herself. The paperwork is in the office should you not believe me." Godric challenged her. I was surprised by how steady his voice was. He was being questioned, and yet he made it sound like he was having an ordinary conversation with an old friend.

"More important than the destruction of your state?" Nan looked doubtful.

"Does it really matter where Eric was? This would have happened if he was here or not." I put my two cents worth in. "Let's just get back to the matter at hand, yeah?"

I eyed Eric out the corner of my eyes and had to stifle back a laugh at the smirk that had crossed his lips. It was amusing to him to watch me talk back to Nan, not caring at all the power she thought she held. She had no authority over me; I could say anything I liked and didn't have to worry at all about the consequences. Anyways, we shouldn't be arguing about who was or wasn't sheriff. We should be concerned with what happened in New Orleans and Jackson.

"This doesn't concern you, little girl." Nan hissed at me, taking a step forward. Eric hissed in response, putting himself completely in front of me, acting like a shield. "Watch yourself Viking, or else you'll lose your area permanently."

"I'd like to see you try."

"I'm tired of cleaning up your messes. Do you see the pattern here? Shit happens and it's your door I have to knock down." Her lips pursed together. "I have more important things to deal with than dealing with this crap. Just tell me what the hell happened in New Orleans so I can get back to what matters."

"And this doesn't matter?" I shook my head. "Vampires are dead, the Queen of Louisiana is missing, and you're worried about whatever other crap you think is more important than this?"

"Elizabeth." Godric shook his head at me. "Enough."

"Do you honestly not care that there have been two bombings in the past month? Godric is the only survivor; maybe you should stop acting like a complete bitch and figure out what the hell is going on." My hands curled into fists at my sides. I couldn't help the swell of anger inside of me. I didn't like Nan one bit. She didn't care at all about her own kind, not like she preached about on television. She cared about herself, and her precious Authority, but that was it.

"If this hadn't of happened in the first place..."

"What, do you think Godric went to New Orleans thinking 'oh hey, I hope someone sets off a bomb to kill everyone'?" I rolled my eyes at how ridiculous that sounded.

"Yes." Nan didn't even blink as she said this.

"Are you shitting me?" my mouth dropped open. "You think Godric did all of this?"

"He's the only survivor from a bomb that killed _everyone_." Nan's gaze fell on the ancient vampire. "For all we know, he could have been behind it."

"Oh that is just..."

"Elizabeth." Godric shot me a warning look. "That's enough."

"But Godric, she thinks that you..." I tried to reason with him.

"Enough." He pleaded softly, his expression softening. "She has a right to accuse me of such."

"But it's not true." I shook my head.

"You're right, it's not. But it's also highly impossible that I am the only survivor. She has to take into consideration every possible angle." He explained.

"This is complete bullshit." I scowled. "You wouldn't do anything like that. Instead of pointing fingers at you, they should be doing something about this!"

"They cannot until I tell them what occurred."

I huffed, crossing my arms in annoyance. Nan shouldn't even be here. She didn't want to be. She didn't care at all except to point fingers at the wrong person.

"Come." Eric whispered to me, tugging me away from Nan and Godric and over to where his throne sat on the stage. "You need to calm down, Ellie."

"She's a friggin bitch." I muttered to him, knowing she could hear every word I spoke.

"You're telling me." he chuckled softly, rubbing my back soothingly.

I snuck a glance back over to where Nan and Godric stood, and she looked like she could have ripped my head off. Godric sent Eric and me a nod as Eric brought me down onto his lap as he sat on his throne. I should have fought my way off of him, but I didn't have the strength to do so. So I just sat there, my arms still crossed, and listened closely as Godric told the story of his escape.

"The threats Sophie-Anne had received in the past were minimal and barely even believable. But she has been in a weakened state since her child had met the true death, and she wasn't in the right frame of mind. I believe that was the reason for the threats to grow in strength, for the Queen to grow worried and eventually summon me." Godric explained, his hands clasped behind his back. "I was just as worried as she was when I looked over the threats she had received. Some were discarded, but there was enough concern that we thought it would be best to move Sophie-Anne to a safer location, one where no one else knew of for her own safety."

"Where is she now?" Nan tapped her foot impatiently.

Godric held up a hand however, halting her questions. "Please allow me to continue, Ms. Flanagan."

She rolled her ice cold eyes but didn't stop Godric from doing so.

"The night of the bombing, there were very few of her court left. Many had thought she had become weak over the last few months. She had always been well respected by those in her court. She may have been...eclectic, but she was a feared ruler when she desired to be. However, after Andre's passing, she immersed herself in silly matters and lost the faith of many. Only those closest to her had remained, including her two other progenies and her guards."

"Hurry this up, I don't have all night." Nan waved her hand for Godric to continue.

"We received a threat that night, one that I was concerned about. It was detailed. Whoever had been sending these threats, they knew exactly who was in the vicinity, including me. I knew we didn't have much time, and I sent Sophie-Anne with her children away..."

"Where?" Nan interrupted him.

"I do not know. It was safer for no one to know, in case there was a traitor in the palace. I'm sure you can understand the risk factor." Godric didn't look pleased at all that Nan continued to interrupt his recollection of events.

"Of course." She muttered. "Continue."

"I called Elizabeth then. I knew something would happen that night, and I needed to ensure her safety in case something should happen to me." Godric's gaze met mine for a moment, and I felt tears spring to my eyes as I remembered the conversation I had desperately hoped hadn't been our last. "Afterwards, I went immediately to the underground tunnel Elizabeth had informed me of, offering sanctuary to all those that I could. Unfortunately, I had been too late."

Eric's arm tightened around my waist as Godric paused for a moment, his head bowing.

"Many more died that night than I had hoped. I was able to save only a few, and I'm sorry to say, they did not make it out of the tunnel alive. Many met the true death, and I'm truly sorry for that."

"It wasn't your fault, Godric." I whispered to him.

Godric must have heard, because he raised his head up, sending me a sad smile. "I was in the tunnel at the time of the bombing. Part of the tunnel had caved in, and the few that had escaped, as well as myself, were trapped there."

"Were there any other survivors?" Nan demanded to know.

"No. They had either died instantly, meeting the true death, or they had bled out. I nearly had myself. I was trapped beneath the wreckage for what felt like weeks. I wasn't aware of time, so you can forgive me when I say I'm not sure how long I was indeed down there. I was injured greatly, and would have found death myself if I hadn't been able to find a way out."

I felt a tear slip down my cheek as he spoke about being trapped. It broke my heart to know that he had been in so much pain and I hadn't been there to help him.

"Once I had escaped, my first thought should have been to find a way home, to contact those that I cared about the most." Godric directed this at Eric and I. "I'm sorry I allowed for the two of you to worry for as long as you did. It was never my intent. I was just...I was in pain, I needed blood to heal."

"It's okay Godric." I offered him a smile. "You had to do whatever you needed to to survive. Don't apologize for that."

"I fear I hurt many in the process." He sighed.

"You killed the humans found in New Orleans." Nan accused, a look of disgust on her face. "True blood was invented for a reason, Godric. You of all people know the importance of..."

"He was injured beyond belief." I snapped at her angrily. "True Blood wouldn't have healed him properly. Not even Human blood did. It wasn't until he had my blood that he healed completely."

"That does not change what I've done, unfortunately." Godric gazed up guiltily. "I do feel remorse over the actions I took. I was not myself, but that is no excuse."

"I'll have to take this to the Authority." Nan looked down at her watch. "Is there anything else?"

"Do you know who did it, Godric?" I ignored Nan's question. "Do you know who was behind the bombing?"

"I do. Or at least, I have my beliefs." Godric nodded.

"Pam said it was another vampire that walked into the palace with a bomb. Was it?" I wondered with wide eyes.

"It was, I regretfully have to say."

Nan raised an eyebrow, but looked indifferent for the most part.

"Another vampire killing vampires. But why? What was the purpose? Who would do such a thing?" I was confused. Why would another vampire want to kill a palace full of their own kind, especially now when vampires needed to band together?

"Power." Godric explained. "Louisiana is a wealthy state, one of the wealthiest. Vampires and humans flock here, for obvious reasons. With Sophie-Anne in her weakened state, it was the perfect opportunity to attack."

"What do you mean?" Eric questioned with a frown. "Are you saying that..."

"Russell wanted to merge his alliances with Louisiana for power, but he was not the only one."

"That's why they attacked Jackson, isn't it?" I was beginning to understand now. "They weren't sure if they killed Sophie-Anne, so they tried the next best thing. They must have figured if they didn't take her out in New Orleans, then she would be in Jackson."

"Exactly." Godric nodded in agreement. "I believe it was their plan all along for me to be in New Orleans when I was."

"But why?" I tilted my head in confusion. "What would they have gained if they killed you?"

"He's the oldest vampire in the new world, who happened to be residing in Louisiana." Eric explained, his hold tightening around me as his anger grew. "I was no longer here; I was no longer a threat to anyone who wished to take over Louisiana and Mississippi."

My head was swimming. "So you think whoever is behind this, they're trying to invade Louisiana?"

"That's exactly what I think." Godric crossed his arms over his chest, his gaze resting on Nan.

I stared at her as well, and I was surprised to find that she looked more bored than anything. Didn't she care that there were plans of invasions and dead vampires on her hand?

"Aren't you going to do anything?" I hissed at her.

"What do you expect me to do?" Nan sighed heavily, as if she wished she was anywhere but here. "This is all just speculation. There's no proof."

"So? Vampires are killing vampires. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"As long as it doesn't involve humans." she shrugged. "And honestly, with how this shithole is being run, maybe you could use some better leadership."

"Unbelievable!" I pushed Eric's arm away and jumped off of his lap. "You're going to do nothing! Vampires have died because you don't give a crap!"

"Look, there's much more pressing matters at hand that doesn't include this." She glared darkly in my direction. "Sheriffs are going missing in both Louisiana and Mississippi, your own Queen is nowhere to be found. I don't want to touch this mess, and neither does the Authority. So you figure it out. You clean it up."

"What?" Eric stood up beside me, his hands clenched at his sides. "That's it? That's all you're going to do? Tell us to deal with it?"

"Yes. As long as there's no dead humans, I don't have a care in the world what you do. Keep it out of the public eye. Or else." She stared each and every one of us down for a long moment before shaking her head and waving at her guards. "I have other places to be."

"This is..." I began.

"Elizabeth." Godric shook his head as he stepped out of Nan's path as she briskly walked towards the door.

My shoulders slumped forward in defeat as I glared at the back of her head, wondering what would happen if I caused her to burst into flames. Eric must have known the thoughts that were going through my head and laid a hand on my shoulder. I let out a noise of frustration as I shoved his hand away, pissed off that nothing was being done. My home was being ruined, invaded and the only people that were supposed to care, didn't.

"What the hell are we supposed to do now?" I kicked at the leg of the chair beside Eric's throne. "Just sit here and let whoever it is take over Louisiana?"

"Yes." Godric surprised me by saying.

"What?" Eric and I gasped in unison.

"You cannot be serious, Godric." Eric growled.

"We have no proof, just as she said." Godric sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Until we know for sure who we're up against, there is nothing we can do."

"We're sitting ducks by not doing anything!" I threw my arms up into the air.

"It's all we can do for now."

"This is fucked up." I growled, stomping passed Eric and down off of the stage. Godric reached out to me, but I just brushed passed him and into the back hallway, storming my way into Eric's office and slamming the door shut. This was unbelievable. How could we just sit here and watch as this happened?

* * *

><p>"Have you calmed down yet?" Eric asked with a smirk plastered across his face as he walked into his office nearly a half an hour later.<p>

"Fuck off, Eric." I grumbled as I sat on the couch, my arms folded over my chest.

He snickered as he waltzed over and settled beside me on the couch. I let out a loud audible sigh as I glared down at the floor. This was frustrating. How could we all just sit around and wait for these people to invade our state? I felt like I was in the middle ages, waiting for an attack on our land. In a way, I suppose that was exactly it. Just with a few more skyscrapers and better technologies. I couldn't just let this happen though. They had almost killed Godric. I was thankful that Godric was still alive, but so many others hadn't found the same fate. Now there were missing sheriffs, and I knew we could attribute those disappearances to the same people behind the bombings. Who that was, I wasn't sure, but I knew we had to stop them before this went too far, before my home was destroyed and the people I loved so dearly were taken away from me.

"Relax." Eric reached a hand up and brushed the hair off of my shoulder. My eyes closed as the backs of his fingers caressed the curve of my neck in a soothing manner. I hated that I found myself enjoying his touch.

"What if..."

"Don't." He hushed me, growing closer as his breath fell on my neck. "Don't speak, Ellie."

My breath got caught in my throat as his lips brushed across my neck. They trailed up to my earlobe, nipping at it gently, before ascending towards my jaw and stopping just over my lips. Eric stared me dead in the eyes as his fangs extended, grazing lightly over my bottom lip. I jumped when one of his fangs sliced open my lip, the wound no bigger than a paper cut, and began sucking out what blood he could. I couldn't help the moan that passed through my lips at the erotic assault. His hands began roaming everywhere, and I didn't even think to stop him. One hand fell down to my lap, massaging my thighs, while the other slid under my shirt. I knew this was wrong. This was incredibly wrong. Eric was leaving soon, too soon. I couldn't let him enter my heart again, only for him to rip it back out when he left. I needed to close myself off to him before I got hurt again.

But it was just so damn hard.

Especially as his ice cold fingers gently tugged on one of my nipples. I moaned loudly as the pleasurable sensation rocked through my body, his other hand cupping my hot core. I squirmed beneath his touch, his lips now attacking my own greedily. We hadn't had sex since before he had left, and I couldn't deny that I wanted this. I wanted him in every possible way. But he had hurt me. He had ripped my heart out, and he was going to do so again. This had to stop.

"Eric..." I laid my hands on his chest. But instead of stopping him, it only seemed to encourage him as he fumbled with the top of my jeans. "Eric we can't do this."

"Shh." He coaxed, nipping at my earlobe again, knowing that it drove me absolutely wild. "You want this, I know you do."

"No..." I shook my head, though I didn't sound very convincing.

"You're saying one thing, but your body is saying another." His fangs glided over my neck and I shuddered.

It was so hard to push him away. And I couldn't at first. The way he touched me, the way he made me feel, I just didn't want it to stop. But it had to. I couldn't let myself go through this again. So using the strength that I knew resided inside of me, I used my telekinesis to throw Eric off of me and across the room. I was breathing heavily as I stayed on the couch, just watching the panting Eric as he flashed back onto his feet. He looked like he wanted to join be back on the couch, but after a moment, he snarled and stayed put. We just stared at one another for the longest time, both coming down from the highs we had suddenly been thrust into. I ran a hand trough my long hair, calming myself down before I stood.

"Can I ask you something, Eric?" I chewed on my bottom lip.

"What?" he narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Why'd you glamour me?" I watched as he leaned against his office desk, a frown settled on his lips as I asked the question.

"I don't want to talk about this."

"Don't you think I deserve an answer? After everything you've done to me, I deserve at least that." I crossed my arms as I stood before him, determined to figure out this mystery. "Why did you do it that night? What didn't you want me to remember?"

Eric sighed as he ran a hand through his slicked back hair. "I really do not want to discuss this right now, Ellie."

"Well I do!" I stomped my foot in frustration. "Just answer me, Eric. Why'd you do it?"

He glared at the wall over my shoulder, refusing to meet my glaring gaze. I tried stepping into the path of his stare, only for him to look back away. He was acting like a child, and I wasn't behaving much better. But I didn't care. I wanted some answers. It was the least he could do after all the pain he forced me to suffer through.

"Please, Eric. I just want to know." I pleaded. "Why did you glamour me? What didn't you want me to remember? What was it? Eric?"

"I didn't want you to know that I loved you." He snapped finally, his glare resting on me. "Are you happy now?"

I was speechless. I think I always knew that he loved me. He couldn't have just lost the love he had for me, not just like that. But another part of me, the part of me that I was beginning to realize could have been fake all along since that night, thought that he truly didn't love me, that he never would return the same feelings that I had for him. And that just wasn't true. He loved me. He was admitting that to my face. But then why did he glamour me? Why didn't he want me to know that he still cared?

"It would be easier for you to hate me." he looked back away, shaking his head as he straightened and walked behind his desk. A long sigh emitted from his lips as he sat in his chair, a look of exhaustion overcoming his features. "I thought it would be easier to know that you hated me, that you detested everything about me."

"No matter how many times you may try to glamour me, that would never be true." I whispered, looking down at my feet. And it was true. I may say that I hate him, but it wasn't really true. I loved Eric, and that would always be so. Nothing would ever change that. Not even if he glamoured me to believe he didn't love me. Not even if he left me a thousand times over. Because when you're meant for someone, when you're their other half, you love them no matter what they do. Even if they crush your heart over and over again. "I'll always love you."

"You shouldn't." His hands gripped the tops of his knees tightly as his glare nearly burned a hole right through his desk. "You should hate me."

"How can I possibly hate you, Eric?" I stepped closer to the desk. "I love you and I always will."

"I tried not to. I tried not to love you." He admitted, raising his gaze to meet mine. There was a pain in those blue orbs that broke my heart. "I so wanted to forget about you, to not feel the loss of leaving you behind."

"And did it work?" I asked hesitantly, not sure if I wanted to hear the answer.

"I wish it did." He sighed, hanging his head. "But it pained me every single day to be a part from you."

"Then why are you leaving again, Eric? Why are you so determined not to be with me?" I just didn't understand it. If he loved me, then why couldn't we be together?

"Because the pain of losing you so tragically, of watching you die in my arms, it's much greater than the pain of not having you at all."

Tears were stinging my eyes. "I'm not going anywhere, Eric."

"You said that the last time." His knuckles whitened as he clenched his teeth together. "You promised me you would live. It was supposed to be me. I was supposed to be the one to die, not you."

"But I didn't die, Eric. I'm here. I'm right here." I sighed, wishing I could just shake the vampire to make him understand I wasn't going anywhere.

"But you didn't want to be!" he suddenly leapt right out of his seat, his gaze intensifying. "You didn't want to be here with me."

"That's not true." I shook my head. "I always wanted to be with you. I was just confused. I was tired of all the pain and sacrifice. I was never tired of you Eric, you were never the issue. Hell, you were the whole reason I came back."

"No." He shook his head as he gripped the edge of the desk. "You came back because you had no other choice."

"How many times do we have to go over this, Eric!" I threw my arms up in the air. "I came back for you. I loved you too much to possibly leave you behind. I love you Eric. I love you I love you I love you!"

"Get out." He growled.

"Eric, will you just..."

"I said get out!" He roared, shooting me the darkest look that a surge of fear shot through me.

I took a step back as a tear slid down my cheek. I wiped it away quickly as I shook my head. "We could be together, Eric. We could be happy if you just let us be."

"I don't want you. I don't want this. I don't want to love you; I don't want any of this. Now get out!" He pointed at the door, his fangs extending. "Get the hell out and don't come back."

"What does it matter?" Another tear escaped, but I didn't bother to wipe it away. "You're leaving anyways."

"That's right, I am leaving. And this time, I'm not coming back."


	14. Someday When I Stop Loving You

**Chapter Fourteen: Someday When I Stop Loving You**

Eric let out a sigh once Ellie hurried out of the room, tears slipping down those flawless cheeks of hers. There was an aching in his still heart as he sat back behind his desk, a hand running through his slicked back hair. He tried to calm the emotions that were threatening to overcome him. This was exactly why he had left in the first place. He hadn't wanted this. He hadn't wanted to feel this way. He was a vampire; he was a monster. Monsters did not feel, they did not love. Eric didn't want to be some lovesick fool who was ready to end it all to be with the love of his life again. That wasn't who he was, it never had been and it never could be. He couldn't be weak. He was over a thousand years old. He was one of the most powerful vampires in the new world. And now, with the threat of an invasion to his area, to the state that he seemed to be solely responsible for now that he had a disappearing Queen and missing sheriffs on his hands, he couldn't let his love for Ellie cloud his judgement. He couldn't allow her to be in his life, not when all of their lives were on the line.

Eric had predicted this would happen. He had the inkling that an invasion would occur. He didn't have the proof before, but everything seemed to line up. Whoever these people were, they had attacked the Queen's palaces and all of her immediate loyal followers. Why else would an individual do such a thing? But there was another reason this was occurring, and it wasn't entirely for the wealthy power that would come along with gaining two territories.

No, they wanted something else.

More importantly, they wanted someone else.

And that someone was Ellie.

She was the Phoenix. She was the most powerful being and she happened to live in Louisiana. With Sophie-Anne's weakened state and the prospect to gain such a rare being, anyone would be willing to attack, to invade. It was why those vampires had attacked Ellie in Jackson. It was why vampires had followed them to New Orleans. They wanted her. They wanted her powers, they wanted her free will, they wanted everything about her. Now that he knew his suspicions were much more than that, his worry only grew. Whoever was behind these attacks, they had destroyed two palaces with such ease. What was stopping them from destroying them all at any time? Because once they were out of the picture, once he and Godric and the other sheriffs, should any of them even remain alive, were gone, then Ellie would be free for the taking.

And he couldn't have that.

"Damnit." He slammed his fist down onto his desk, the wood groaning but remaining still.

All he wanted was to forget Ellie, to focus on anything but her. He wanted to leave and for the pain to cease. He didn't want to feel, he didn't want to love. He just wanted to be the same vampire he had been for the past thousand years. But he couldn't be. Because he couldn't just leave. He couldn't just leave her behind when her life was in the balance. These vampires could attack at any time. They were well trained and organized. They didn't even know who they were. They were dangerous and if he left, if he took off again for Sweden, then Ellie's life would only be in more danger. Godric's life had almost been taken so easily, he couldn't protect Ellie's alone. And he couldn't put his own progeny's life in danger for something he should have been doing. He may have not wanted to be with her, to feel this growing love he just couldn't cease, but he couldn't allow her to get hurt. He couldn't let any harm come to her. He had vowed to protect her many years ago, and that was a vow he would not break, not for many centuries. He would protect Ellie with his life, even if it pained him to be here.

"I won't let them have you." Eric murmured, his eyes falling on the closed office door, as if Ellie was still there before him. "You're still mine."

* * *

><p>I sat on the side of the road, flicking at the stones along the curb. I had rushed out of Fangtasia so quickly that I hadn't even stopped to say goodbye to Godric. I just couldn't stay there one more minute. It hurt too much. My heart was aching, breaking yet again. Why did he always have to do this to me? Eric had been hurting me for years, and still I found myself loving him. What was wrong with me? I shouldn't love someone who didn't care at all about me. But what wasn't true, was it? He did care about me. He did love me, he admitted that. But he still couldn't be with me. He didn't want to be happy, to live our eternal lives together. Why? Why couldn't he just allow himself to be happy? I wasn't going anywhere, not like he thought I was. I wasn't going to find myself in that position again. Even if I should ever wake up in the In-Between again, I knew in a heartbeat that I would return home, that I would always choose Eric over death. So why wouldn't he just believe that? Why couldn't he allow himself to feel the emotions that I knew were driving him insane? I wasn't asking for much. I wasn't asking for him to change.<p>

I just wanted him to love me.

I just wanted him to be here, with me.

That wasn't too much to ask for, was it?

"You shouldn't be out here alone, my dear one." Godric's voice came from behind me.

I shrugged, my shoulders slumping forward as I circled my arms around my knees. I heard Godric sigh before joining me on the curb, his gaze resting on me.

"I heard what Eric said." Godric wrapped an arm around my waist and I shifted closer to the ancient vampire. "He fears what will come of him if he loves you."

"He wasn't afraid before. He wasn't afraid those few days before we went to war with the witches." I could feel the tears threatening to spill and I quickly rubbed them away. "We were happy then, even if it was only for a few days. Why can't we be happy again?"

"He experienced losing you, Elizabeth. He experienced the pain of losing the love of his life. And that scared him. I cannot completely fault him for how he feels." Godric brushed his lips against my forehead. "It's a pain he never wishes to feel again."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"No one can predict what may or may not happen in the future. I never thought Kyra would ever leave me, but then she sacrificed herself for me. And I suspect you would do the same for Eric without hesitation."

"Of course I would, I love him." I sighed as I gazed up at him. "Why can't he just let us be happy? We were happy once, we could get there again."

"He's afraid of who he became when he lost you. He's afraid of loving someone as deeply as he loves you. He never thought it was possible for a vampire to feel in such a way. And now that he does, that scares him." Godric tried to help me understand, but I didn't. I didn't understand at all why Eric couldn't just let us be happy, to be with me. "To him, it would be easier to leave, to not have you at all then to become that person, to lose you again."

"That makes no sense." I mumbled.

"To him, the love he has for you, that doesn't make sense. He's known how to be one way for over a thousand years, Elizabeth. And then suddenly you enter his life and that all changed. I do not agree with how he is going about it, but I do understand the fear he holds." Godric's tightened his arm around me.

"You were never afraid. You never shied away from any emotion you've felt." I pointed out

"When I met Kyra, I had still been a newborn. I still held onto my humanity. I fell in love with her so quickly that I never understood what it meant to be a true vampire. I had the urges and desires of course, but Kyra taught me how to be good, to hold onto my humanity even though all I wanted was to leave it behind." Godric sighed sadly. "After she died...I'm afraid I lost all the humanity I had left. I killed; I destroyed all those around me. Even after I turned Eric, I taught him the ways I had been accustomed too because of anger and heartbreak. It wasn't until the last century that I began to realize that I couldn't continue down that road, that Kyra would not want me to act in such vicious and horrid ways."

"You were fine when you met me."

"Truthfully, I was scared when I first encountered you. I didn't want to feel. I didn't want to care about another individual, in fear that I would lose them again." Godric admitted, his gaze rising to rest on mine. "But then you wormed your way into my heart and you gave me hope, Elizabeth. You showed me that by not feeling, by not embracing my emotions, I was only acting like a coward."

"But you changed. Eric...he's never going to change is he?" the tears returned to my eyes, only this time I didn't bother to wipe them away.

"You just need to give him time, my dear one. He needs to come to terms with the love he has for you. He needs to realize that no matter what he may try and do, he will always love you."

But did I have the time to give him? Could I honestly just sit here, waiting for him to realize his mistake? Could I honestly live through this heartache, hoping that one day he would come back to me? I wasn't so sure. I just wanted it all to end. I wanted the pain to go away; I wanted the heartache to just vanish. I didn't want to deal with any of this anymore. I wanted to be happy. I wanted to move forward with my life.

And I couldn't do that with Eric.

I was beginning to realize that now.

I'll always love him, that will never change. He'll always be my soul mate. He'll always be the love of my life. But I just don't think I had it in me to wait for him, to hope that we could have a future together. I needed to be realistic. I needed to realize that what I truly desired was just never going to happen. Eric was going to leave eventually, and once that happened, either I could fall back into the pit of depression, or I could pick myself up and start a life for myself. If I held onto Eric, I knew I would remain miserable until that day came, if it ever did, that he realized he wanted to be with me. But if I let him go. If I decided that enough was enough and I moved on, maybe one day I could find even a sliver of happiness. I knew it would be hard, and it could take years or maybe even centuries before I find that joy in my life again. But I needed to at least try.

"What are you thinking, Elizabeth?" Godric asked curiously, using his thumb to softly brush away any tear that escaped. "Tell me what you're thinking."

"I don't think I can do this anymore, Godric." I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "I don't honestly think I can do this."

"Do what?" a frown settled on his handsome face.

"Wait for him." I was too afraid to look him in the eye as I said this. I wasn't sure how Godric would react. He so desperately wanted Eric and I to be together, to be as happy as he had been with Kyra. He had known from the beginning that we were meant for each other. I knew he would think I was giving up on us, and I suppose in a way I was. But sometimes you had to give up in order to find your own way. And that's what I needed to do. I didn't want to give up on Eric, on what we could potentially have. But he wasn't making it easy on me. "I don't think I can wait for him anymore, Godric."

"What are you saying?" his hand fell down into his lap.

I closed my eyes, wishing I could be far away from here. I wanted to crawl into my bed and hide under the covers for an eternity. "I love Eric, and I always will. But this just hurts too much, Godric. This is too painful. I can't...I just can't keep doing this."

"Elizabeth..."

"I think when he leaves, I think this will be it. He's stubborn Godric; he's not going to come back to me. This is what he truly wants. He doesn't want to love me, to have me in his life, so I won't be here. You told me I needed to move on, Godric, so that's what I'm going to do. I'm going to move on with my life, without Eric."

Silence filled the air and without even looking at him I knew Godric was in shock. I had been in denial for so long, praying that Eric would come back, that he would come to his senses. Well I wasn't in denial anymore. It hurt, I would admit that. And I don't think this pain will disappear very easily. I'll always love him deep within my heart. But the only way to find happiness was to do something about this black hole in my life. And unfortunately, that black hole revolved around Eric Northman. I didn't want to say goodbye to what we had, but Eric was leaving anyways. He didn't want any of this. It was over. It was done. He got his wish. I couldn't wait around forever, I just wasn't strong enough.

"Are you sure that's a wise decision?"

"I'm never going to be happy, Godric." My eyes opened and I turned to stare at him. As I predicted, shock was written on his face, a hint of disappointment in his eyes. "And I just want to be happy for the first time in my life, and longer than just a few days. It's going to take awhile, and I know I'm not going to be able to just forget about Eric just like that. But I need to try and move on with my life. Or else I'm going to be miserable for the next couple centuries, and that's the last thing I want. And in a way, I don't think Eric would want that for me. I think he would genuinely want me to be happy."

And I did honestly believe that. Eric was still ready to protect me in a moment's notice, that was obvious with how he acted over the last few days. He didn't want me to be in harm's way, he didn't want to find me in pain, either physical or emotional. If there was a way to avoid it all together, I think he would want me to follow that path, even if it meant cutting him out of my life.

After all, that's exactly what he was doing, wasn't it?

"I cannot deny that I'm upset by your decision." Godric started slowly, running a hand through his short hair. "But I respect it. I wish you and Eric could just be together, be happy. But I realize that perhaps that's only a dream. It's not reality. I do want you to be happy, Elizabeth; it's all I've ever wanted. So if this is what you need to do, then you know I will support you no matter what."

"Thank you." I tried to offer him a smile, only to fail miserably. It would still take time before I could smile, before I could stand on my own two feet and say that I was alright. But it was going to happen one day, and I knew I would be relieved when that day came. "Because honestly, Godric, I really do need you in my life. That's selfish, I know, but..."

"I will never leave you." Godric assured, raising his hand to cup my cheek. "I'm here for you no matter what, my dear one."

I wrapped my arms around his form and hugged him, thankful that I at least had one vampire in my life who wasn't ready to leave with me a drop of a hat.

* * *

><p>"You're losing her, my child." Godric stormed into his progeny's house later that night on a mission. He needed to get through to Eric soon, or else he truly would lose Ellie forever. He had hoped that given time, Eric would make the right decision, that he would realize that leaving had been a mistake. But it didn't look like that was going to happen at all. And now Ellie was prepared to push Eric out of her life, and she had every right to do so. He had seen the pain she had gone through, the heartache. She deserved to be happy, and unfortunately that meant she had to cut Eric out of her life for good. She couldn't wait around, hope that Eric would return to her. She had to create her own happiness, and that happiness did not include his child.<p>

"Not now, Godric." Eric sighed as Godric entered his office within his resting place. "I'm not in the mood to discuss this tonight."

"I no longer care, Eric." Godric's expression hardened as he stopped before the desk, his glare boring right through Eric. "You're losing her completely."

Eric slowly lifted his gaze, an eyebrow raised as he took in the appearance of his maker. Godric was angry; he had been able to feel that the moment Godric stepped foot into his home. Why, he wasn't sure, but Eric had a sneaking feeling it involved Ellie. It always involved her. He didn't want to think about her however, not any more than he had to. He needed to protect her, but that was all. He couldn't love her, he couldn't allow himself to break down and fall for her, to give himself completely to a mere girl. He was the thousand year old vampire sheriff, and that was all he afford to be.

"I thought if I only gave you time, you would come to your senses." Godric shook his head, trying to contain his swelling anger. "But you've only grown more stubborn."

"Spit out what you want to say, Godric." Eric crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned back in his chair.

"You've driven her to the point that she's ready to move on. She's no longer waiting for you to realize you've screwed up royally." Godric's eyes narrowed. "She wants to be happy, and that happiness doesn't involve you any longer."

"Good." Eric shrugged, though he couldn't help but feel a small pang in his heart as he heard this. But he couldn't care, he shouldn't. He couldn't love her, he couldn't be with her, she shouldn't want any of that either. It would only cause her more pain, and that was the last thing he wanted to put her through. It did kill him, to know the agony he had forced her to endure. He hated himself for doing this, for loving her only to rip himself out of her life. He knew he hurt her, and he wished he could change that. He wished he could go back in time and not fall in love with her. It would have been easier for Ellie. But he couldn't undo the past. He could change the future. They both would be happier apart, without one another. He didn't want to see her like this, but he couldn't allow himself to be the man she wished him to be. He wouldn't deny the part of him that wanted to be with her, that wanted to hold her in his arms. But he knew the risks. He knew he could lose her so easily, that she could be taken away from him. And he couldn't go through that again, he couldn't become the mess that he was.

"Don't you care? Don't you care at all?" Godric's fists clenched at his sides. "Don't you love her?"

"Of course I do!" Eric sighed, shaking his head in frustration. "Of course I love her, Godric."

"Then why are you doing this!" Godric looked ready to punch his fist into a wall.

"It's easier." Eric looked away, unable to take staring into those disappointed orbs.

"It's easier? It's easier to push away the woman you love?" Godric was about to lose it. He would give anything to be with Kyra again, to hold her in his arms for the rest of eternity. Eric had that chance; he could be with the woman he loved. And yet he chose not to. Why? How could he justify putting himself through this? "You love her Eric, I can see that. Why are you doing this?"

"Because I have to."

"No you don't. You can be happy. You can be with her. I would give anything to be with Kyra. Don't lose Ellie like I lost Kyra." Godric wanted to just shake his progeny.

"It's been 1400 years and you're still not over her. I can't let that be me, Godric." Eric hissed, glaring up at his maker. "I can't do that to myself. I can't allow that weakness."

"She isn't going anywhere, Eric. She's here, right now. You can't predict the future, you don't know what may or may not happen. But you can embrace the time you have together right now, not just shove it away." Godric tried to reason.

"No." Eric shook his head stubbornly. "I can't."

"Yes you can!" Godric threw his hands up in the air, his self control vanishing. "Damnit Eric, you're going to realize your mistake one day and she won't be there waiting for you!"

"Good. It's better this way." Eric ran a hand through his hair. "I'm done discussing this, Godric."

"No, we will end this discussion when I'm ready to." Godric growled, gripping onto the edge of the desk and leaning over top of it. "She loves you¸ Eric. She would give up everything for you. Would you do the same for her?"

Eric didn't answer, he merely stared Godric dead in the eye, as if challenging his maker. A growl sounded from the back of Godric's through as he grabbed onto the front of Eric's shirt, and drew him closer.

"Listen to me, my child. I love you, and I always shall. But you are being unreasonable. You love her; she loves you more than anything. Just be with her already. There is no shame in love; there is no shame in fear. But this running away, shoving her out of your life because you don't want to feel, that is only acting like a coward."

"I am not a coward." Eric narrowed his eyes. "This is who I am, Godric. This is who you taught me to be."

"I taught you wrong, as it turns out." Godric released Eric's shirt and stepped back, shaking his head in disappointment. "Some days I wonder I about you, Eric."

"I'm through with this conversation." Eric stood, smoothing out the wrinkles in his shirt.

"When do you plan on leaving? Tonight? Tomorrow? When?"

"Why do you care?" Eric curled his hands into fists.

"Because you are my child. And if you do not answer me, then I will command it." Godric pursed his lips together, tired of his progeny's attitude. "Answer me, Eric. When are you leaving?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" Godric raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps you should."

"I have an area and a territory to defend." Eric reminded him. "I cannot just take off."

"Why not? You seem to excel at that." Godric turned and began towards the door, not able to be in the same room as Eric any longer. He knew if he remained in Eric's presence he would only cause him physical harm out of frustration and that was the last thing Godric wanted.

* * *

><p>"I know you want to make sure I don't go out and do something stupid, but I feel kidnapped." I mused as I sat on a bar stool in Merlotte's, watching in boredom as Sam filled yet another drink order.<p>

"Well if you weren't so reckless..." Sam shot me a good natured grin.

"Yeah yeah yeah." I waved my hand into the air. "You and Sookie are a tad bit over protective, admit it."

"You ran off in the middle of the night to Jackson Mississippi and found yourself in more trouble than any of us could imagine." Sookie slapped me right over the head, earning a groan and a glare thrown in her direction. "You're an idiot, Ellie!"

"That's considered abuse, you know." I mumbled, rubbing the back of my head as I watched her stick her tongue out and bounce on over to the tables full of patrons.

Sookie and Sam had all but tied me down the moment I had arrived back at the house last night, thanks to Godric's insistence to fly me back home. I had been hesitant at first, as I didn't want to strain him if he wasn't yet completely healed. But he had assured me that he was fine and flew me with or without my consent. Sookie and Sam had just been coming home from work when we arrived, and Sookie had thrown herself at me. I didn't exactly blame how protective they were being. I had acted rather rashly. I hadn't given much thought when I decided to go with Alcide to Mississippi. I was desperate and just ran off in the middle of the night. And I certainly had found a good deal of trouble along the way. But I also found Godric, and that itself made all the troubles worth it.

Of course, Sookie and Sam had barely let me out of their sight since last night, and I was dragged to Merlotte's by the two that afternoon while Sookie worked the late shift. I didn't exactly complain however. If I stayed at the house for too long alone, I knew I would rethink everything I had decided upon last night, and I couldn't allow that to happen. I needed to go through with this. I needed to search out the happiness I desired, and I couldn't wallow in self pity.

"I know a good lawyer if you want to take her to court."

My eyes grew wide at the unexpected, but familiar, voice behind me. I swung around on the bar stool, and was surprised to find Quinn standing in the doorway of the bar, his hands stuffed into his khaki pants, a playful smirk plastered across his face. He was just as handsome as I remembered him to be. His eyes were dark pits of warmth, and his muscular arms were framed by a fitted sports jacket. There weren't many men who could stop me dead in my tracks by their beauty, but Quinn was certainly one of them.

"What are you doing here?" I shook my head and found myself smiling in greeting. "This isn't your usual hangout."

"It's funny, neither is Hair of The Dog." He shrugged his large shoulders as he looked around. Merlotte's wasn't anything fancy. It was a small town bar that was family friendly, nothing like Hair of the Dog and Fangtasia. But it was homey, that was the only way to describe the bar. "But I think I might have to make this my bar, just as long as beautiful Phoenixes are always hanging around."

I couldn't help but laugh, rolling my eyes and turning back around on the stool. Sam and Sookie were off to the side, watching us in interest. I could tell right away that Sam knew who Quinn was. I wasn't sure if he knew him personally, or was able to only tell that he was a shifter, but he certainly knew Quinn wasn't some regular old customer.

"Sam." Quinn nodded at Sam as he slid onto a stool beside me, his large arm brushing against mine.

"Quinn." Sam nodded in return, wiping his hands on a towel before slowly walking over. "What brings you to town? I heard you were up in Jackson."

"Doing a job in Shreveport, I heard you had a place down here, though I would check it out."

"Well we're welcome to have you. What can I get you?"

"Just a bud."Quinn answered before flashing me a grin. "And whatever this beautiful lady would like."

I was blushing, and Sam knew this as he shot me a wide smirk. "Ellie?"

"I'm fine." I mumbled, shooting Sookie a glance, silently praying she would waltz on over and save me. She didn't however. Instead, she shot me a smirk and headed over to the kitchen window to pick up an order. I groaned inwardly at her lack of help, and turned my attention back onto the two shifters.

"So how did you two meet?" Sam laid a beer down in front of both Quinn and I, winking at me in the process. I fought back the urge to stick my tongue out at him, not wanting to embarrass myself in front of Quinn. It shouldn't have mattered how I acted, after all, he was just someone I had met a few days ago, and I did still love Eric no matter how many times I told everyone I was done with him. But there was something about the man that made me want to make a good impression.

"We met at Hair of the Dog a few days back." Quinn informed, his smirk growing as he brought up the encounter. "Does she always get herself in trouble?"

"Oh you don't even know the half of it." Sookie snorted as she joined Sam behind the bar. "Table two wants a pitcher of beer."

"Coming right up." Sam nodded before getting to work.

"I'm Sookie, by the way." Sookie introduced herself to Quinn, her eyes roaming over his large muscular frame.

"Sookie Stackhouse, right?" Quinn nodded. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Oh so I'm not the only one you stalk then?" I teased the man.

"Sorry babe, are you disappointed?" Quinn's smirked down at me.

"Just a little." My own smirk crossed my lips. "I'm hurt that you had to stalk other women. Was I not enough?"

"Oh you're more than enough." His gaze fell, taking in every inch of my body, before resting his dark orbs back on mine.

"Oh you two certainly will get along." Sookie shook her head with a laugh just as Sam placed the pitcher of beer down onto the counter. "Well I better get back to work."

"Yeah go get busy so I can slip out of here."

"Not going to happen!" She called as she hurried over to her waiting table.

I rolled my eyes as I took a sip of beer. "They won't tell you this of course, but they're holding me prisoner."

"See, add that onto the abuse, and you've got yourself a case." Quinn nudged me with a large smile on his face as he took a chug of his own beer.

"Hear that Sam? I'm taking you and Sookie to court!" I called out to Sam childishly, feeling unlike myself when I was around Quinn. Or did I feel more like my regular self with him? I wasn't sure. I've been miserable for so long, so unfocused on my own life, that I really didn't know who I was anymore. But I could figure that out now. With Eric out of the picture, I could become my own person; I could be whoever I wanted to be and not have to hide away.

"Yeah yeah, can it wait till Monday? We're busy right now."

I laughed for the first time in god even knows how long. I was thankful I hadn't taken another sip of the beer, or else I would have flat out embarrassed myself in front of Quinn. But I did feel a lot better than I had even when Sam and Sookie dragged me in here. Maybe it was because Quinn just had that contagious personality, or maybe for the first time in years, I just felt free.

Whatever it was, I wasn't ready for it to end.

But it did of course.

Because Eric Northman always had to come along and ruin everything.

I heard him before I saw him. The moment his voice penetrated the room, I shuddered and fought the sudden urge to run right out of the room.

"Ellie." Eric spoke from the entrance of the bar, his eyes boring into the back of my head. "We need to talk."

My eyes closed as my breathing grew shallow. This was supposed to be a clean break. Eric was supposed to just leave and I wouldn't have to see him again. Somehow, that just made it easier. But this, this was just adding another knife along with the other hundred that were striking my heart every passing moment.

"Eric, I think you should just leave." Sookie came to my side immediately, temporarily ignoring her customers. The chatter in the bar had died down immediately the moment Eric had entered the bar, the atmosphere quickly changing.

"This doesn't concern you." Eric hissed. "Ellie..."

"Just go away, Eric." My voice was barely above a whisper, but I knew he heard me clear as day. "We have nothing left to say to one another."

"Ellie, now."

"No, Eric. Just leave already." I shook my head, trying to keep myself calm, to not want to burst out crying. He just needed to leave already, and for good. Because just having him enter this bar caused me a great deal of pain.

"Ellie." He growled in anger.

"Eric, it's time that you..." Sam tried to interject.

"Ellie." Eric repeatedly sharply.

I knew he wouldn't leave, not until he said what he had to. And I honestly didn't want to do this right now, at least not in front of nearly the entire town of Bon Temps. Knowing I had no other choice, I sighed and opened my eyes. I shot Sam and Sookie an assuring nod before eying Quinn. He looked like he was trying to not get involved, but his arms had tensed, his hand clenched around his bottle of beer. I patted his arm before turning around on the stool and slipping down to my feet.

"You have ten minutes, Eric." I didn't look up at him as I passed right by him and out of the bar.

I wrapped my arms around myself as I walked us into the middle of the parking lot, far away from any listening ears, but still close enough that I could run into the bar if need be. I kept my back to Eric for a moment, inhaling sharply to collect myself, before turning and looking up into those blue orbs. They were masked, as was the expression on his face, and I couldn't help but find myself intrigued as to why he was here. Was he leaving? Was that why he was here, to say goodbye?

"Why do you reek of Shifters?" Eric's eyes narrowed as he stared right down at me.

"Why does it matter to you?"

"Who was that man you were laughing with? He wasn't human." Eric demanded to know, a hint of jealousy in his tone. That only caused my anger to swell. Eric had no right acting like a jealous boyfriend. I was nothing to him, and soon, he would be nothing more than just a memory to me.

"His name is Quinn and he's a Were-Tiger, not that you have any right to know." I shot back at him. "What do you want Eric?"

"What are you doing with a Were-Tiger?" Eric's hands clenched at his sides, not happy at all with the company I was keeping.

"You don't have a right to tell me who I can and cannot spend my time with." I reminded him angrily. "You gave up that right. And anyways, he came into the bar on his own free will, it's not like I called him here."

"How do you even know him?"

"Enough with the questions, Eric." I shook my head, stopping him before he could continue the twenty questions. "You came here, interrupting my night, for a reason. What was it? You only have nine minutes left."

Eric didn't look amused at all, taking a step towards me in an act of intimidation. It didn't work however, and I only stood there with my head held high.

"Hurry up Eric; you're almost down to 8 and a half minutes." I tapped my foot impatient. "You better get talking."

"I'm here to say goodbye." His eyes narrowed even further.

"Well goodbye then." I made a move to walk around him, but he only stepped in my path.

"That's it?" he questioned. "That's all you're going to say?"

"You made it perfectly clear last night, Eric. You seem to love me, but you don't want me. Well fine, whatever, I'm done. Goodbye, hope you have a nice life. Now if you'll excuse me..." I tried to brush passed him for a second time, but yet again, he blocked my way.

"I'm leaving, for good, and that's it?" his own anger began to boil over. "After everything we've been through, that's all you're going to say?"

"What do you want me to say, Eric? Do you want me to beg you to stay? Because I tried that once, I tried begging you to stay and it didn't work. You still left and I was heartbroken. I won't let that happen again, I can't." I kept my arms tightly crossed over my chest, almost in fear that if I let myself go, I would just crumble into pieces. "So goodbye, Eric. I wish you weren't a coward, I wish we could be together, but you made that decision all on your own."

I couldn't look him in the eye any longer and tried my best to slip passed him, wanting to escape into the safety of the bar. But Eric wouldn't have that. He grabbed onto my arm as I passed him, swinging me back around.

"Eric, just go." I yanked my arm out of his grasp. "Please just go. I can't do this anymore. You're hurting me by being here. I don't want to hurt anymore."

Eric's hand fell to his side, his eyebrows furrowed together.

"I will always love you, and you have no idea how much I wish you could just let us be happy together. But you made that decision, Eric. You're the one walking away so just go already. Because the longer you're here, the harder it is for me. If you love me like you say you do, then please don't come back. Because I don't think I'll be able to handle it. I'm at my breaking point, Eric, and I just want to be happy again." there were tears threatening to spill, but I willed them away as hard as I could. I didn't want to break down in front of Eric, not again.

He just stared down at me with an unreadable expression on his face. I didn't know what he was thinking, and part of me didn't even care. I just wanted to start this new life, to move forward. And that couldn't happen until Eric left once and for all.

"Your ten minutes are up, Eric." I stared down at the gravel, a single tear slipping down my cheeks. "Goodbye."

He didn't stop me as I turned and began back towards the bar. I wanted to run back inside, but I kept my pace, the tears flowing down my cheeks like a waterfall. I was taken by surprise however, when Eric suddenly appeared before me. I jumped, but before I could do a single thing, Eric had my cheek cupped with one icy cold hand, his lips brushing against mine in one last sweet kiss.

"Goodbye my sweet one." He murmured.

My eyes were closed for the briefest of seconds, and when I opened them, he was gone. He was really gone. Eric Northman was out of my life for good.

* * *

><p>He had never felt like this before. He didn't even understand the emotions that washed through him as he stared into those beautiful green eyes as he brushed his lips against hers for the last time. Eric hadn't expected their last goodbye to be as emotional as it was. He thought he would be able to leave without wanting to look back, without hesitation. But here he was, on the edge of the parking lot, peering through the window of Merlotte's. He had been halfway to Shreveport to say goodbye to his maker when he had turned around.<p>

He had made a decision in those brief moments.

A decision that would change everything.

"My child?" Godric's soft voice broke through his thoughts, causing his stare to break away from Merlotte's.

"Godric." Eric breathed out before his gaze was back on that window, watching as Ellie wiped away the tears that had cascaded down her cheeks, Sookie at her side with Sam and that other shifter comforting her.

"You said goodbye, didn't you?" Godric guesses, his gaze falling on his child.

"I did." Eric nodded, his arms crossing over his chest. "I came here tonight to say goodbye, and that's exactly what I did."

"So why are you still here?" Godric frowned. He had felt the grief pass over Ellie, and he had assumed Eric had done the deed, he had said goodbye. He had come the moment he felt the emotion, and was surprised to find Eric still here, though he was hiding within the trees. Why was Eric still here, watching Ellie from afar? Was he having second thoughts? Did he need one last glimpse of the woman he loved before he left?

"I love her." Eric admitted. "I don't want to. I wish I could just turn it off, but I can't. I love her, and I fear that will never change."

"It won't." Godric shook his head. "You'll always love her, Eric."

"I know that no matter how hard I try, I'll never be able to get that silly girl out of my head. I'll leave, I'll push her away, and yet I'll dream every single night about her, I'll wish I had her in my arms."

Godric was unsure where Eric was going with this, but he felt a glimmer of hope that perhaps Eric was finally starting to realize that he shouldn't be leaving at all.

"I don't want to be weak, Godric. I don't want to become the vampire that I was when I lost her. That pain, that pain of losing the only woman I ever truly loved, it was too excruciating to even put into words." Eric couldn't take his eyes off of Ellie's form. He could hear her sweet voice even from this distance, and it warmed his still heart. "I cannot let that happen again. I cannot have her, only to lose her."

The hope Godric held was vanishing quicker than it had appeared.

"However, you and I both know that she is in danger. These vampires, the ones behind the bombings, the ones who I suspect are behind the disappearances of every single missing Sheriff between Louisiana and Mississippi, you know that they will want her eventually."

"I do realize that, yes." Godric nodded. "She's the Phoenix; she will always have threats against her life. There will always be those waiting to use her powers for the greater evil in the world. It cannot just be a coincidence that these vampires have decided to invade Louisiana and Mississippi purely because of Sophie-Anne's weakened state."

"They want her. They want her powers in every possible way." Eric scowled, despising the idea of anyone even attempting to harm his Phoenix. "And I cannot let that happen. I cannot let them have her. I cannot let them harm her, not a single hair on her body."

"I thought you didn't care, Eric?" Godric stared up at his progeny curiously. "I thought you didn't want to care, to love her."

"I don't. Or else, I thought I didn't." Eric sighed, his shoulders slumping forward. "This is all...It's too much Godric. I thought this would be easier. I thought telling her goodbye would end it all. But these emotions, Godric I'm feeling in ways I never wanted to feel in my life. She didn't even care. She wanted me to leave. She wanted to never see my face again."

"You're in pain, you're heart, while it's not beating, is breaking." Godric tried not to smile, to not burst out to his child that he had been right all along. "There's no shame in embracing emotions, Eric."

"You taught me once that it was wrong." Eric reminded him.

"I did, but I've realized my mistake. I never allowed myself to feel again after I lost Kyra. But then I met Elizabeth, and I realized that I hadn't been true to myself all along. It was because of her that I realized the truth. And I wish you would realize the exact same thing."

"I can't. I don't want to." Eric ran a hand through his hair. "I should have left by now. I should have disappeared into the night."

"Why haven't you?" Godric raised an eyebrow.

"This is my area. I need to defend it." Eric stole his glance away from the bar before them and stared down at his maker. "They nearly killed you so easily, father."

"But I'm right here, my son." Godric assured him. "I'll be fine, we both will. I will protect her."

Eric sighed once more. "That's what I fear. They think you are dead, Godric. Only we know that you're alive, us and Flanagan. These vampires, they wanted you out of the picture because they knew how powerful and influential you were. With nearly all the Sheriff's missing, there is nothing stopping these vampires from invading and taking over the state."

"What are you saying, Eric?" Godric frowned.

"When I leave... they'll strike at any time. They'll know there is nothing left standing between them and taking over Louisiana. They'll know they can invade the state. They'll know they can take what they believe is rightfully theirs; Ellie." Eric looked back over to the bar, and was surprised to see the tiniest smile crossing her beautiful face.

"What are you trying to say, Eric?" Godric pressed, trying to understand what his child was telling him.

"If I was here, without them knowing, we could both...we would be able to stop them, Godric. We could win back our territory; we could continue to keep her safe."

"Are you saying that..." Godric trailed off, not wanting to get his hopes up.

"I need to stay here, Godric." Eric turned towards his maker, looking him dead in the eye. "I'm saying that I'm staying."

Godric was shocked. He was surprised that his child had come to such a quick decision. Only last night he had promised that he was leaving, that he didn't care about anything else. But now here he was, vowing to stay, to fight against these unknown vampires that were threatening their lives.

"What about Elizabeth? You'll need to tell her. You two can still be..."

"No." Eric shook his head. "Ellie cannot know. No one can."

"But Eric..."

"No one can know, Godric. We cannot take these vampires by surprise if they know that I'm here, that I've been here all along. Nor can they know that you're alive." Eric explained. "We need to keep this between us."

"Elizabeth deserves to know, Eric." Godric wasn't sure of this plan.

"She deserves better, Godric." Eric sighed, staring back through the window of Merlotte's. She was laughing now, nudging the shifter beside her. He hadn't seen that smile cross her lips in many months, and he knew he was the reason for that. He may not want to feel these damn emotions, but he still loved her. And every single day, all he wanted was for her to be happy.

Even if that didn't include him.

"She's happy, Godric. She's smiling. She's laughing. She's happier without me." Eric tore his gaze away and stared up at the starry sky. "I can't hurt her any more than I already have. She wants to move on with her life, and I need to accept that. I'm glad she's as strong as she is."

"So you're just going to let her believe that you've left?" Godric shook his head. "I'm not sure of this at all, Eric."

"I want her to be happy. All I've done is cause her pain. Perhaps one day, many years from now, centuries down the road, I'll come to terms with how I feel. Perhaps one day we'll meet and everything will be different. But for now, I'm unsure of it all, and I cannot put her through another ounce of agony. I'm staying here to defend my area, to ensure her safety. If she knew, it would only cause her pain. So she cannot know, Godric. Promise me that you won't tell her. I just want her to be happy for once in her life. That's the only thing I wish for her."

Godric was surprised by what he was hearing. He wasn't entirely sure this was the better alternative, but Eric was admitting his fears, he was admitting that he had been wrong. And he was putting Ellie first. Eric had never put anyone first in his life. And here he was, doing just that. Godric still held hope that one day, they would find one another again, that they would be happy. Perhaps this was the stepping stone to that day. And they would need all the help they could get to take down this new threat.

"Alright my child, I won't tell her." Godric nodded in agreement.

"Thank you." Eric lowered his gaze, glancing at Merlotte's one last time before turning his back to the building. "I have a safe house close to here, should you need to ever visit me. Not a single soul, not even Pam, knows of it."

"I'll contact you soon."

Eric nodded before taking a step passed his maker. Godric watched as Eric walked further into the trees before pausing and gazing up at the sky. Before the Viking took off into the night sky, Godric heard the softest whisper from his child.

"_I hope you find happiness, my love. I'll be watching you."_


	15. Pictures To Burn

**Chapter Fifteen: Pictures To Burn**

I stood in the middle of the backyard the next night, only 24 hours after Eric had left, and this time for good. It was only 24 hours after I had decided to cut Eric out of my life for good, only 24 hours after I had decided to erase every single memory of his. It was hard of course. We had some good times together, that I wouldn't deny. He had made me happy, and even though that happiness was rare, it seemed to outweigh all the problems and the misery. But those happy times were over now. I couldn't continue to put myself through this pain, through this agony. Eric wasn't going to come back. He wasn't going to allow himself to be with me, not completely, not how I wanted. So this was it. This was that moment in my life that I had to let him go, no matter how hard it may be.

So I stood there, Sookie and Sam safely tucked in their bed inside of the house. I had made sure that they had both been asleep when I snuck out here. I didn't fear being alone outside at night. This was the only time I could do this without someone watching, without opinions I wasn't sure I wanted to hear. Without hesitation, I snapped my fingers and the firewood I had set out burst into flames. I stared into the flickering reds and oranges, almost getting lost in the self created flames. There was something oddly comforting about fire. I had never liked it when I was a child, and maybe that was because when my parents' car had crashed, the front of the car had caught on fire. But now, the fire hardly seemed like an enemy. It felt like it was my only friend, like it was the only thing I could count on. I suspected it was because I was a Phoenix that I felt that way. After all, fire was the element of choice. But there was something else about it. Fire didn't lie. It didn't hide the truth. It burnt through everything and anything, not sparing a single thing. It was almost a welcome sight, and I knew just how morbid and disturbing that thought was.

"What are you doing out here alone, Elizabeth?" Godric's voice broke through my thoughts.

I sighed as I turned my head and found the vampire crossing the backyard to where I stood a good foot or two away from the naked flames.

"Nothing." I mumbled, looking back deep within the flames, almost wishing Godric would leave. I loved the man, but I needed a moment to myself, so I could say goodbye to the love of my life, the memories I had held onto so tightly for so long.

"It's dangerous for you to be alone at night." Godric warned. "I didn't want to scare you before, but I have a feeling that invading Louisiana wasn't entirely decided upon the fact that Sophie-Anne was weakened."

I frowned, glancing back at Godric. "What do you mean?"

Godric sighed as he ran a hand through his short hair. "I mean that the most powerful and rare being in the world happens to be residing here in Louisiana. Not to mention, living with the second most powerful and rare being in the world."

My eyes grew wide. "You think these vampires, they want Sookie and I?"

"We don't know that for sure, but considering vampires attacked you during your search for me, I would assume that is the case, yes." Godric nodded slowly. "You and Sookie...you're very rare beings. The Fae were once very strong, but in the last thousand years, their numbers have become less and less. It's very rare for a Fae to be in this world, and even rarer for there to be a part Fae. And you...you weren't supposed to exist, not to many creatures, not after over a thousand years of being lost. You have to know just how lucrative it would be for these vampires to have Sookie and you at their disposal."

"But it's not like even if they did invade, that Sookie and I would willingly use our powers for them. Sookie barely even knows how to use her powers." I pointed out.

"They haven't exactly given us a reason to believe that they would care about anyone's free will, have they?" Godric gave me a long look. "To them, I'm not alive. I was supposed to die in that bombing. Eric is gone, and they believe that he no longer holds a claim over you because of that. They're going to attack now that there is no one left to protect the state, and most importantly, no one left to protect you."

"That's why they bombed New Orleans when they did, to make sure you would die." I crossed my arms as I frowned deeply. "That's why they waited until now, isn't it? Eric is out of the picture, you're supposedly dead. They took out every other sheriff that could get in their way. They expect all the other vampires to bow down before them, to just accept this or die. And Sookie and I, they believe we no longer have protection anymore and think it'll be easy to snatch us up."

"And that is exactly why you need to be careful." Godric nodded.

"Great, because I haven't had enough trouble in my life, I need to add this to it. Why can't everyone just leave me alone?" I kicked at the dirt beneath my feet, tired of the life threatening situations I've been thrown into. "Sometimes I wished I died in that car crash with my parents."

"Why would you say such a thing?" Godric frowned, turning his body entirely towards me.

"Because then none of this would ever happen. I would never have found out about my telekinesis, which never would have led me to finding out about being the Phoenix. I would have been dead and in heaven right now with my parents, not stuck here in this hell hole."

"Elizabeth..." Godric reached out to me.

I stepped away however, his hand falling back to his side.

"I'm in the middle of something, Godric." I stared into the flames that had only surged as my mood changed.

"What are you doing? This will only attract trouble." Godric glanced around us, as if worried someone was just going to pop out at us at any moment.

"I'll be fine." I knelt down, grabbing onto the shirt I had discovered not too long ago in my belongings Maggie had sent me. It still smelt like Eric, it almost felt like him too. I tossed it into the fire, the flames raging as I did so. I stood back up, watching as the fabric was burnt to a crisp, nothing left of it to remind me of the times I had felt Eric's arms around me, holding me gingerly.

"This is how you plan to cut him out? By erasing your memories of him?" Godric questioned as I tossed item after item into the fire, ridding myself of anything that might remind me of Eric in any way. "I'm not sure this is healthy, Elizabeth."

"Holding onto Eric isn't healthy, Godric. I told you I was done with him. I told you that, and I told Eric that. So this is what I'm doing." I shrugged as the emotions began to rise. It was still hard. No matter how much Eric had hurt me, knowing that we would never be together, that I was cutting him out of my life forever, it was still hard. But it was a hardship that I had to endure. Because the pain of holding onto him was stronger than the pain of saying goodbye.

"This pains you, I can feel it." Godric laid a hand on my shoulder, despite my attempt to shove it away. "Why are you doing this to yourself? You're crying."

I quickly wiped away the tear that had slid down my cheeks. "One tear, Godric, it's one tear. I need to do this."

"No you don't. You and Eric, you can still be together, you can still be happy."

"No we can't, Godric." I snapped, turning towards him. "We can't be happy, he won't allow it. So I'm doing whatever it is that I can to stop this pain. I can't live like this, Godric. I can't wait around hoping he'll change his mind. Eric is what's wrong in my life; he's what's caused all my misery. So I'm changing that. I'm taking charge of my life for the first time."

"But you still love him, I know you do. This is hurting you. You can still keep his memories and let him go. You don't need to cut him out."

"Yes I do. And I thought you of all people would understand." I looked away, my long hair falling into my face.

"Kyra died, Elizabeth. She died. I didn't have a choice. I lost her without having the chance to fight for her."

"That's just it, Godric. Eric did have a choice. And so do I. He decided that he loved me, but couldn't be with me. So I'm deciding to be happy, to be free of him." I shrugged his hand off my shoulder. "And I'd like to do that in peace if you don't mind."

"Elizabeth..."

"No Godric, no matter what you say or do, it's not going to change anything. So please, just leave." I sighed, exhaustion washing over me. I just wanted to get this done, to be rid of Eric forever so I could crawl into bed and pretend the last few years never happened.

"Alright, I'll leave. But I'll be watching over you, Elizabeth. I always will, even when you want to hate me, or never want to see me; I will be in the shadows, ensuring your safety." He dipped down, brushing back my hair and pressing his cool lips against my cheek. "I hope you find what you're looking for."

And just like that, he was gone. I sighed as I gazed around the clearing, as if expecting him to still be there. But he wasn't. I could still feel his presence, but I couldn't find a single trace of the vampire. And honestly, I was alright with that. Godric could watch over me for as long as he'd life, and I'd be perfectly alright with that. He was my best friend, the closest person in my life. I would always want him, always need him. I just needed to do this by myself, to find the peace I've been searching for for so long.

As I tossed the last item into the flames, another tear slid down my cheek. I didn't brush it away however. It was a reminder of the pain Eric had caused me, a reminder I would not soon forget.

"Goodbye, Eric." I whispered before the flames suddenly just disappeared, leaving me completely in the dark.

* * *

><p>"She's in pain." Eric muttered as Godric joined him within the trees lining the backyard, hidden from the brunette's view as she extinguished the fire she had created and slowly trekked back into the house.<p>

"How would you know?" Godric gazed up at his child. "I thought you closed your bond off to her."

"I opened it partially." Eric answered with a sigh, running a hand through his slicked back hair. "I cannot keep her safe if I don't know when she's in trouble."

"Do you not fear that she could feel you, that she'll know your still here?" Godric wondered worriedly. "It will only break her further to be able to feel your presence."

"She shouldn't be able to." Eric shook his head.

"She still could. She is extraordinary after all." Godric gazed through the tree branches, watching as the light went on in Ellie's room for a moment before flashing back off. "She's cutting you out of her life entirely, Eric. Do you not care about that?"

"Of course I do." Eric surprised him by saying, his long arms crossing over his chest.

"Then why are you doing this?" his maker sighed. "If you care that she is erasing your memories, ripping you right out of her life, then why are you torturing yourself like this?"

"I cannot be with her, Godric. You know that." Eric frowned.

"That's just the thing, Eric, I don't know that." Godric shook his head. "One minute you tell me that you love her, and the next, you don't care. Which is it, Eric? Do you care or not? Have you ever loved her or was this just about the conquest?"

Eric didn't answer, and instead just glared at the spot the blazing fire had once been. The charred items were lying in a pile, the wind gently sweeping the ashes away. He couldn't answer the question, because he knew what the answer would be. Of course he loved Ellie. He hadn't known he could ever fall in love. He didn't think it was possible for a vampire, and himself, to have such emotions. But he fell for that damn girl, and now he had to live with the consequences. He could have allowed himself to love her for eternity. They could have been happy and he wouldn't have cared. But then she had to die in his arms. She had to leave him for those long and treacherous two weeks, and then everything had changed. How could he love her when she could be taken from him so easily? It hadn't been magic or anything supernatural that had killed her. It had been by a manmade object. She had been stabbed, her blood had flowed from her body, and he hadn't been able to stop it at all. He was supposed to protect her, keep her safe, and he hadn't done that. He had let her die in his very arms and he lost her.

He became a mess once she had died. He became someone he never wanted to become. And that scared him. How could one little girl change him so quickly. He was ready to give her the world, to end his just so she could live. He was a vampire, and yet he would have freely loved her, given himself entirely to her willingly. By his father's standards so long ago, that was weakness. And by his maker's standards from not so long ago, that was allowing himself to be at the mercy of his emotions, and that was not to be tolerated.

But worst of all, the pain of losing her, it was too much.

He couldn't go through that again. He couldn't have cared less about the vampire he had become. He was too scared of losing her. He had lost her now, but he had done so on his own terms. He was the one ending it, halting their relationship. It was all so he wouldn't feel the pain of watching her die in his arms, of watching the light leave her eyes. That had been a horrid day, one that he still had nightmares over. He would never stop loving Ellie, no matter how hard he desperately tried. But he could save himself from feeling that gut wrenching pain. He could do something about that.

And he was.

"You're acting like a coward." Godric accused with a hardened expression.

"I'm not a..." Eric turned on his maker, his fangs extending with a click.

"You are." Godric cut him off with a sharp look. "You are acting like a coward in every possible way."

"You taught me to not be weak; to not let myself be weakened by my emotions." Eric argued.

"And I had been scared to do so myself. But I learned that emotions are not a weakness. We should be embracing them, not shoving them away." Godric shook his head. "There is no shame in love, Eric. And there is no shame in fearing loss."

"I cannot fear anything. I'm a Viking; I'm over a thousand years old. I cannot fear losing her. It's a sign of weakness and I won't allow it!" Eric growled.

"And for that, you are a coward. You're losing her forever because you're afraid of something that may never happen. You and Elizabeth could be happy for an eternity, but you've lost that because you're afraid that you'll lose her. And I understand the pain, Eric. I understand that better than anyone. But you need to embrace that pain, to embrace that fear and just love her. Because one day, you're going to realize your mistake and she will no longer be here waiting for you. And then you'll both be unhappy for the rest of your lives." Godric no longer had any patience for his child. He turned his back to his progeny as he glanced back at him over his shoulder. "You had your chance, your second chance with her. And you lost it just as quickly. I hope you realize what you've done, Eric. Because there's no going back now."

Eric watched as Godric took to the skies, not wasting a moment getting away from him. He sighed, running his hand down his exhausted face as he tried not to let what Godric preached affect him. But it had. It was all beginning to sink in now. He had lost her. He had truly lost her, and that had been his decision. he should have been relieved, to know that he would not find himself weak, that he would never have to feel that pain of losing her again. But he wasn't relieved. He wasn't happy. He only felt sickened and distraught.

And that was not what Eric had been expecting at all.

"I expected you to be gone by now, unless the rumours of your leave are untrue." An unexpected, yet sadly familiar, voice spoke from behind Eric.

Eric narrowed his eyes as he twisted around, only to find Bill Compton standing before him, leaning against a tree with his hands stuffed into his ridiculous pant pockets.

"I thought I ordered you to leave my area and to never return." Eric shot at him, not pleased at all to see Bill back in Louisiana. He would only stir up more trouble, more drama. And that was the last thing they all needed right now.

"You're no longer Sheriff." Bill pointed out with a shrug. "In fact, there is no Sheriff, not officially. Though I swore I could have heard Godric and you speaking. Isn't he supposed to be dead?"

"He is." Eric answered without hesitation. "He is...he is no longer with us any longer. He met the true death."

"I apologize for your loss. I know how...painful it can be."

Eric raised an eyebrow. "You weren't close to your maker. In fact, don't I recall hearing that you tried to set her on fire?"

"Lorena and I were never close, but the pain of losing a maker is still unbearable." Bill frowned.

Eric didn't say a word, his eyes boring into Bill's, trying to find the reason the younger vampire had returned to Bon Temps. Had it been because of the blonde telepath? But no, Bill was ready to hand her over to whoever bid the highest price. He had hardly even cared about Sookie, despite what he had told her over and over again before he had been ordered out of the area. And now he was back. What trouble could he possibly be bringing with him? Was he here for Sookie for another bidder? Or was he here to try and take his Phoenix? Eric would not forget that Bill was so close to handing Ellie to Russell without a second thought. Bill would do whatever it took to achieve the power he sought out, even if it meant handing innocent women over to those who sought to use their powers till the last drop of their blood.

"What are you doing here, William?" Eric questioned.

"I was told there was no longer a Sheriff and I returned home." Bill explained just as quickly as Eric had told him Godric was no longer alive. That didn't sit well with Eric. It was as if Bill had rehearsed everything he was saying.

"And what are you doing _here_ exactly."

Bill's gaze fell to the house barely viewable beyond the trees they stood within before quickly resting his gaze back on Eric. Eric didn't miss the look on the younger vampire's face however, and that only caused his worry to grow. Bill was here for a reason, and it wasn't simply to return to his ancestral home. He had used that excuse once before, only for there to be ulterior motives. Eric wasn't stupid enough to believe he had returned to this shit hole just for fun. There was a reason, one that Eric was determined to find out.

"I noticed you were here and I wondered when you were leaving. You are leaving, are you not?" Bill questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I am." Eric answered, his eyes narrowing further. "Tonight in fact."

"And where will you find yourself?"

"That is privileged information, William." Eric scowled at Bill's failed attempt to question him and his supposed whereabouts.

"Of course, I apologize." Bill nodded.

"She is no longer available." Eric made a point to inform Bill. "Ms. Stackhouse has not been alone for many months now."

"So I've heard. That mutt...Sam Merlotte, now owns her heart." There was a flash of anger in Bill's eyes, but it had vanished as quickly as it had appeared. "I was merely ensuring that she was alright. I do care for her, Eric, despite what you may believe."

"You were about to hand her, and my human, over to Russell." Eric reminded him. "I do not believe for one moment that you care about the telepath."

"I was having doubts. I loved her, eventually." Bill was lying, Eric could see right through his facade. "I wouldn't have...I was hoping that if I had given Russell Ellie then he would have..."

"Then he would have what?" Eric snapped, baring his fangs at Bill. "That he would have decided that your little telepath wasn't worth his time? Then you would have been able to sell her off to the next highest bidder? What were you planning on doing after you gave away _my_ Phoenix?"

"I fell in love with Sookie, I expect you to understand why I would have done anything to keep her safe. Even if it required sacrificing others." Bill looked away.

"Sacrificing an innocent girl who you had no claim over." Eric wasn't able to control himself as he flashed before Bill, grabbing him by the neck and throwing me into the tree opposite of them. Bill slammed hard into the trunk of the tree, a groan emitting from the vampire a he fought to stay steadied on his feet. "That is what you planned to do? Did you not fear that your telepath would have despised you for this? She wouldn't have loved you once she knew the truth."

"She wouldn't have known." Bill shook his head as he braced himself. "I was close, I was so close."

"Close to what?" Eric demanded.

"To having her completely, to finalizing the bond. Once she was completely mine, I could have..."

"You could have what?" Eric was before him again, forcing him up against the tree with his hand pressing into his throat, ready to just snap his head right off of his body. "I may not have claim to Sookie Stackhouse, but she is Ellie's friend, and I refuse to allow you to touch either one of them, do I make myself clear?"

"You have no authority here, Eric." Bill spat, using what strength he had to shove Eric away. "You're no longer Sheriff. Godric is dead. Sookie is still mine."

"You lost that claim when you left. Whatever reason you are here, forget it. I will not allow any harm to come to any of them."

"But you will not be here." Bill reminded him. "You are leaving tonight. How do you expect to protect them when you are not here? Aren't you aware of what is coming?"

"Of course I am. The real question i, how are you aware of it?" Eric hissed. "Leave William. Leave Louisiana and do not come back. Or else I won't hesitate to rip your head off."

"I'll leave for tonight." Bill held his hands up. "But do not expect me to leave my home, Eric. This was my home long before you ever came here, before your precious little Phoenix came around. Sookie is mine, remember, I still hold my claim on her. Once you are gone, I will reclaim what is rightfully mine."

"I will ensure that you are staked to the true death." Eric threatened with a low growl.

"We'll see about that." Bill slowly began retreating. "Goodbye Eric, I hope we do not meet again."

Eric wanted to lunge at him, but fought away the urge to create bloodshed and instead only watched as Bill disappeared into the trees. He listened closely, making sure Bill had left the area before he dug out his phone, pressing in the familiar number.

"We have a problem."


	16. Wild Weekend

**Chapter Sixteen: Wild Weekend**

"I don't trust him." Eric paced on the porch of his safe house, Godric leaning against the railing, watching his progeny with a frown on his face.

"Did he say anything to make you believe his intentions are impure? Perhaps he simply wishes to try and win over Sookie's affections?" Godric pointed out. "Perhaps you were mistaken and he truly does love her."

"He wants her blood." Eric shot him a glare. "He wants to hand her over to the highest bidder. Just like he was about to do with _my_ Phoenix."

"She's not your Phoenix, Eric." Godric shook his head. "Have you thought that perhaps you are just a tad bit possessive?"

"Not the point right now, Godric." Eric snapped. "We should be focusing on that asshole, Compton and what he's scheming."

"We don't know that he's scheming at all."

"He wants Sookie!" Eric threw his arms up into the air. "He wants to complete the bond, Godric. He wants to manipulate her. She may be part fae, and she may be strong, but she is not as strong as Ellie. She won't be able to stop him."

"You have little faith in Sookie's abilities." Godric pushed himself off of the railing and walked over to his child, laying a hand on his arm to stop him in place. "I'm more surprised over the fact that you care about this."

"What are you saying, Godric?" Eric narrowed his eyes as he stubbornly crossed his arms.

"What I'm saying is that you usually do not care about anyone other than yourself." Godric shrugged.

"I care about Ellie."

"So you say." Godric cocked his head to the side. "But I'm still hesitant to believe that."

"Must we get into this right now? We have bigger problems on our hands." Eric hissed, not wanting to talk about this, yet again. He had had enough chit chat about his apparent spineless acts with his maker. He wanted to focus on the real problem they were faced with. Bill Compton had just suddenly popped back up when he was supposedly leaving Louisiana for a second and permanent period of time. To him, Godric had met the true death, and Eric hadn't let him think anything else. It was important that everyone was to think that Godric was dead and that he was leaving, even though that was the last thing he would do. Not when that sneaky bastard was running around causing problems. And now he would have to be even more careful than he thought. Bill had walked up behind him unannounced once, who was to say it would not happen again? He would have to sharpen his senses, keep himself focused to ensure that his cover was not discovered. And to make sure that his little Phoenix was not harmed in any way. He didn't care about Sookie, he never had. He merely was looking out for Ellie. He knew that if something happened to Sookie, Ellie would do whatever it took to help her. And that would only result in her getting hurt, and he couldn't allow that. Even if it meant coming out of hiding, he would ensure that no harm was to come to her.

"You're right." Godric nodded. "Bill's sudden arrival does warrant suspicion. We must be careful at what we do. Even for me, just going to see Elizabeth will be risking everything."

"I could kill him." Eric suggested, a glint appearing in his blue orbs, wishing he could just rip Bill's head right off of his annoying little shoulders.

"I don't believe that will solve anything, my child." Godric chuckled as he rolled his eyes. "You may kill him after we know what he's up to."

"Excellent." A smirk crossed Eric's lips. "What are we supposed to do until then?"

"We'll have to be very careful. Unfortunately, it seems that I may not be able to ensure Elizabeth's safety by her side as I had planned. If Bill is planning on procuring Sookie by manipulation, then he will be by the house quite frequently." Godric frowned. "I don't like the idea of leaving her unprotected during the night."

"She would argue she could take care of herself." Eric mused as he leaned against the front of the large country home.

"And she could." Godric nodded. "However, I would rather she had more protection than that. We may not be able to watch her from afar as frequent as we may have liked."

"What are we going to do, Godric?" a look of worry crossed Eric's face, a look that just proved to Godric that somewhere inside of that stony heart, Eric truly did care about Ellie.

Godric thought long and hard for a solution. What could they do? They couldn't keep watch over Ellie, not as they had originally planned. They couldn't risk Bill realizing the truth. He couldn't even find himself at the house as he had hoped to, not without knowing for certain that Bill was not watching. He had hoped it wouldn't come to this, but he knew that they would have to go to extraordinary measures to not only protect Ellie, but also Sookie. Both women were in grave danger now that Bill had returned. He wasn't an idiot. He was two thousand years old; he knew suspicious activity when he saw it. Bill returning when he had, it only proved Eric's point that he was up to something.

And that something wasn't good at all.

"What was it that we did the last time we were not able to protect Ellie as we both saw fit?" Godric gazed over at his progeny, an idea springing to mind.

Eric frowned, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"When she left to stay with Sookie the first time years ago, before the Russell fiasco, what did we do?" Godric reminded Eric.

"I called in that mutt." Eric didn't like the sound of where this was going. "I'm not bringing a damn Were into this, Godric. I've had enough of them."

"What else are we supposed to do, Eric?" Godric sighed. "I know you may not like him, but he's friends with both Sookie and Ellie. It wouldn't seem odd if he was around, if he looked out for them. And perhaps Bill will find himself threaten and retreat."

"No."

"Eric, stop being a stubborn child."

"I said no, Godric." Eric growled.

"Well then I suppose it's a good thing that I'm your maker." Godric crossed his arms over his chest. "As your maker, I command you. If you love her as you say you do, then you'll understand that we must do everything to protect her, to protect both of them. We can't do so, not like we planned to. This is the only way."

Eric looked like he wanted to argue, to find a way around Godric's command. But he couldn't. He knew Godric had the final say, he knew it by the spine chilling shock that ran right through him. But that didn't mean he was the least bit happy.

* * *

><p>Alcide sighed as he ran a hand through his scruffy dark hair, exhaustion setting over the werewolf. He was exhausted from dealing with Debbie, from trying to control and calm the woman he had once loved. He was unsure of his feelings for her. In some way, he knew Ellie had been right. He still felt a bond with Debbie, there was still an ounce of love that he had for her, despite how she acted. But Alcide just wasn't sure if he was willing to put himself in that position again. Debbie had changed drastically. She had once been the fun loving woman he had fallen in love with. But not any longer. She was wild beyond belief, stubborn and still had the desire to search out any source of V that she could. He had thought he would have been able to stop her addiction, but not even after the past two years had he been able to do a damn thing. He could have given up of course, but then where would that have left him? He didn't have Sookie, she was now with Sam. He liked Ellie as a friend, but that friendship had pulled him into the wildest situations he had never wanted any part in. All he had left was Debbie and the pack, and even that was faltering.<p>

"What a day." Alcide muttered as he climbed out of the truck as after pulling into the parking lot of his apartment building. He shoved the door closed and nearly jumped a foot into the air at the unexpected appearance of a vampire he hadn't even known to be alive.

"Hello Alcide." Godric greeted the Were, a grim expression on his face.

"Do you all enjoy doing that?" Alcide eyed him suspiciously. "So Ellie had been right all along, you were alive."

"I was." Godric nodded. "I hope your well, Alcide."

"I was doing a whole lot better up until now."Alcide sighed as he crossed his arms, leaning against his truck. "I know vampires well enough to know that you don't just show up unless you want something. What is it this time?"

"I was hoping we could use your services."

"Excuse me?" Alcide raised an eyebrow.

"Elizabeth and Sookie...they are in danger." Godric explained.

"What a shock." Alcide shook his head. "What now?"

"I'm sure you're aware of what's coming, Alcide." Godric knew that the werewolf community was as close knit as the vampire community. When something happened, they all knew of it.

"And how does this effect Ellie and Sookie?"

"We believe that the vampires seeking to invade the state are doing so not only because Sophie-Anne has been in a weakened state these past few months. We believe that they also desire to control Elizabeth and Sookie." Godric frowned. "And Bill Compton.

"What about Compton?" Alcide's eyes narrowed. He didn't like Eric, but he despised Bill even more.

"He's returned and we're suspicious of the reasons. We believe that he is either involved or he has an ulterior motive for being in Bon Temps." Godric sighed. "We're worried."

"You're vamps, you can protect them." Alcide shrugged.

"We could have, if I wasn't believed to be dead, and if Eric wasn't supposed to have left Louisiana."

"What are you saying?"

"New Orleans was attacked when it was because I was there, because they wished to kill the Queen and the oldest vampire that was standing in their way to take over the state. Eric isn't supposed to be here, they won't have to worry about him. The other sheriffs, they've been taken or killed. It's a perfect opportunity for these vampires to attack at any time, and the only way we can stop them, is to wait until the perfect moment and attack them in return. But we cannot do that if the community knows that I'm alive or that Eric is in fact here in Louisiana. We can't protect them, not like we had planned to." Godric explained, going into more detail than he should have. Eric would have complained, but he wasn't here at the moment, and the only way to have Alcide aid them was to tell him the truth.

"So you want me to do it for you?" Alcide shook his head, not liking this idea at all. "You've dragged me into your crap one too many times."

"I assure you that..."

"I care about Sookie and Ellie, but not enough to put my life on the line. Again." Alcide pushed himself away from his truck. "I'm sorry, but I can't help you."

"Alcide, it's important. They could be in grave danger."

"And they're strong enough to take care of themselves." Alcide shrugged. "I can't involve myself in your problems anymore, Godric. I have enough problems of my own. I have the pack, I have Debbie, I can't take on anything else."

Godric sighed in defeat as Alcide brushed passed him. He felt utterly helpless. He couldn't protect Ellie, not as he had hoped to. And now his only other alternative had failed. What was he supposed to do now?

"Look, I can't help you." Alcide turned after a moment. "But I think I know someone who might be able to."

* * *

><p>A week had passed since Eric had left quicker than I would have imagined. I kept myself busy at Merlotte's, filling in for whatever shifts Sam needed covered. There were days I would shoo Sam and Sookie off, working a double shift just so I wouldn't have to find myself alone and thinking about Eric. Because even though I felt lighter, freer without the vampire in my life, even though I had burned all of the memories away, there was still a tiny part of my heart that I knew missed him. And I don't think that would ever change. Because Eric was the love of my life, he was my soul mate. You couldn't just cut that out and throw it away. I had to heal completely before I got to the point that I wouldn't feel an ounce of love for him, if that was even possible. That would also take longer than a simple week. I was happier he was gone. I felt like I could breathe for the first time in years. But I would always have a part of me that would miss him, that would hope that he would reconsider.<p>

What would I do if that day ever occurred?

I wasn't so sure.

But then again, I wasn't so sure that would ever happen.

I guess a part of me was hopeful that it would. But the logical side of me told me that it was better that he was gone, that I could move on with my life and be happy for once. And that logical side was the only part of myself that I was listening to. Because mourning over Eric, grieving over him, I just couldn't do it anymore. I had promised myself a fresh start, and that was what I was going to damn well do.

"I have an idea." I walked into the kitchen as Sookie sat down to eat her lunch. She was off this weekend, which was surprising as Merlotte's was always the busiest on the weekend. But Arlene and Holly wanted the hours, and Sam wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to spend time with Sookie.

But of course, he was going to have to go through me first.

"Should I be worried?" Sookie set down her fork and looked up at me.

"When have I ever had a bad idea?" I plopped down in the seat across from her.

"Would you like me to list them alphabetically, or in chronological order." A smirk crossed her face.

"Okay, okay, so I've had some bad ideas in the past." I rolled my eyes. "This isn't one of them."

"I'll believe that when I see it." she chuckled, pushing her plate away. "But go ahead and tell me anyways."

"I think you and I should have a girl's weekend." I brought up the idea I had been thinking about the entire morning. I wanted to just forget about men in general. They were annoying and complicated, and as perfect as Sam was, I couldn't concentrate with his annoyingly good looks and romantic personality around.

"A girl's weekend?" Sookie tilted her head to the side. "Well that doesn't sound too bad."

"A girls weekend away." I added, cringing as Sookie sent me a look of disbelief. "Now just hear me out before you say anything."

"A girls weekend away? Are you insane? With everything that's going on right now, with psychotic vampires wanting to invade our home, you think it's a good time to jump in a car and go away for the weekend?" She looked at me as if I was utterly insane.

And I probably was.

But a weekend away was exactly what I needed. And wouldn't it be better to take a few days away from the two states that were targets of an invasion? Maybe they would decide to invade while we were away, and Godric would kick all of their asses so by the time we rolled back into Bon Temps, everything would be okay again. It was doubtful of course, but hey, a girl could dream, couldn't she?

"No. Definitely not." Sookie shook her head. "You've had some insane ideas before, Ellie, but this is one of the worst."

"But wouldn't it be safer if we weren't sitting ducks in the very state that they want to invade." I pointed out.

"We would be alone, without anyone to help us if anything should happen. And you know us, Ellie. We're magnets for trouble."

"Okay, that's true, but we're two of the most powerful beings Sookie. We can kick major ass." I reminded her.

"You can." Sookie frowned. "I have no control over my powers, you know that."

"When you get angry you get the microwave fingers." I shrugged. "It works out. And it's not like we're going to exactly be alone."

"What do you mean?"

"Did you honestly think I would have us go somewhere without even a little tiny bit of protection?" my grin returned. I had planned this thoroughly before I came in here to talk with her. I just hoped that my excellent planning skills would pay off and Sookie would bite. Because I honestly needed to just get away from everything Louisiana, everything related to my life right now. Even if it was just for one night. I just needed a nice weekend away with my best friend to compose myself. And then I can jump back into the swing of things and fight for my life.

Again.

"Alright, tell me." Sookie still looked incredibly worried.

"We go to Dallas." I told her triumphantly.

"We go to Dallas?" She raised an eyebrow. "That's your big solution?"

"Well...yes." I nodded. "I know Dallas like the back of my hand. I grew up there for most of my life. And Isabel is Sheriff, so we're pretty much as safe as we could possibly be. Probably safer there than we are here at the moment."

Sookie sat there thinking, her eyes drifting down to the table as she contemplated everything I've told her. I knew it wasn't a fool proof plan, because honestly, trouble did always manage to find us. But we couldn't always be afraid of that. We were two young females who needed to just get out of this suffocating town and live like normal people did. We needed to have fun, needed to just be crazy and not worry about the consequences. We could worry once we were back in Bon Temps. I knew Isabel would keep an eye on us, ensuring that no vampire or any other supernatural being attacked us. And while Sookie might not know the extent of her Faerie powers, I did know the extent of my own Phoenix powers, and I could guarantee that we would be fine. Because hell, I could set a vampire on fire in 2.6 seconds, how many other people can say they could do that with only a snap of their fingers?

"I don't know..." Sookie looked up, biting her bottom lip nervously.

"I promise you Sookie, we won't do anything stupid. Or more importantly, I won't do anything stupid." I reached over and clasped my hand around hers. "I just want to get away from everything, just for the weekend. I need this. I need to just clear my head so when we come back, I can fight for my life, our life, much better than I could right now. My mind is still so clouded because of Eric. But if we go away, I could just get rid of everything to do with Eric and start fresh. Like really start fresh."

Sookie sighed, running a hand trough her blonde hair. "Sam and Godric won't like this."

"Sam will understand. And Godric...well let me deal with him." I squeezed her hand. "Please Sookie? You're my best friend and I really need this."

Her nose crinkled and the grin appeared on my lips. I knew she was folding, I could see it in her eyes that while she was concerned something might happen, she was also excited about the prospect of getting out of town and actually having fun for once. Neither of us had exactly had it easy these past few years. We needed a few days to just forget about it all and move on. And what better way to do that than a girl's weekend?

"Just as long as you promise, and I really mean this Ellie, you have to promise not to do anything stupid." She gave me a pointed look. "I know you, and you sometimes go over the top."

"I promise on my life that I won't do anything stupid." I promised her, barely able to contain myself. "So we're really going to do this?"

"I guess I don't really have any other choice." She nodded, though there was a glint of happiness in her orbs.

I squealed happily as I jumped out of my chair and just about threw myself at Sookie.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" I hugged her tightly.

"Okay, okay." Sookie patted my back with a laugh. "When do you want to leave?"

"Before sundown. Because god knows Godric will not like this one bit."

* * *

><p>I nervously stood in my bedroom, staring down at the phone in my hands. It was still a good couple of hours before the sun would set, meaning Godric would be nice and asleep right now. Which meant that Sookie and I could easily slip out of town with just a voice message letting the vampire know where we were. I knew he wouldn't be happy. Godric was protective, and normally I loved that about him. But just like I had that night I burnt all of the memories I had of Eric, I needed to do this without him. I loved Godric, and I loved that he cared so much about me. But Sookie and I just needed to get away without him breathing down our necks. It wasn't like we would be gone long. We would spend tonight in Dallas, and then return home in time for sunset tomorrow. It was just a short trip. Nothing would happen.<p>

"Here it goes." I muttered to myself as I pressed in the familiar numbers and raised the phone to my ear. I chewed on my bottom lip as it rang a couple of times before going straight to voice mail. "Hey Godric, it's Ellie, I know you're still asleep so I just wanted to leave you a message saying..."

"Elizabeth?"

I jumped when I heard Godric's voice sounding through the phone as he unexpectedly picked up. I glanced at the time again before gazing out the bright sunny window. What was he doing up so early?

"Is everything alright Elizabeth?" Godric sounded concerned.

"Yeah, everything is fine. Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"You know very well that I do not require as much sleep with my age." He answered, a hint of worry still in his tone. "Is anything the matter? You've never called this early before."

"Oh yeah, everything is great." I began chewing on my fingernails, cursing myself for not blurting out the message fast enough. Now I would have to tell Godric and face his wrath. Even if he couldn't just appear out of thin air in the middle of the day to stop me, it sure as hell won't stop the vampire from trying everything he could to make sure I didn't leave.

"Why were you calling?" He questioned.

"Well...I was just...er...you see..." I was starting to ramble, my nerves getting the better of me.

"I'm sure I'll regret asking this but, what's going on, Elizabeth?"

I sighed, knowing that I was going to have to tell him one way or another. He would be even more worried if Sookie and I just left without him knowing. "Sookie and I are going away for the weekend."

I was met with silence, and for a moment, I thought Godric hadn't heard me.

"No."

Oh no, he definitely heard me. "No? What do you mean no?"

"No. Absolutely not." I could just imagine him shaking his head, a stern look on his face.

"Well I mean, I wasn't exactly asking your permission." I frowned, twirling a piece of hair around my finger.

"I forbid it."

"You forbid it?" I raised an eyebrow. "I don't really think you can do that."

"We have vampires seeking to take over Louisiana and Mississippi, the same vampires that want you and Sookie, and you are honestly telling me that you two want to go away for the weekend, alone? You've done some pretty dumb things in the past, Elizabeth, but this is just asking for trouble."

"We're going to Dallas; I already left Isabel a message so she'll know we're there. And anyways, Sookie and I are powerful, we'll be fine." I insisted.

"I won't allow it."

"Well it's kind of already planned. I was just going to tell you and then we were going to be on our way." I glanced over to the door where Sookie was popping her head into the room, a curious expression on her face. "And Sookie looks ready so we're just going to..."

"Elizabeth Cole, you will not leave that house, do I make myself clear?" He ordered, sounding more like an overprotective father than my best friend.

"Sorry _dad_ but Sookie and I need a weekend away. I'm only calling so you wouldn't be worried. We'll be fine, I promise you." I assured him as I stood, pulling my overnight bag off of the bed. "I'll call you when we get there and we should be back here by the time the sun sets tomorrow."

"Elizabeth..."

"Love you Godric, see you tomorrow." I quickly hung up before Godric could say another word. A look of amusement crossed Sookie's face as she leaned against the doorway and I simply stuck my tongue out at her.

"He's going to be extremely pissed off tomorrow, isn't he?" She asked knowingly.

"Beyond pissed off. But I'll just flash him the puppy dog eyes, he falls for them every time."

* * *

><p>"...irresponsible little girl..."<p>

"...she could get herself killed..."

"...doesn't she understand the risks..."

Eric snickered as he watched his maker pace in front of him. It was amusing to him to see Godric act in such a way. He was usually so composed and put together, but instead, he looked frazzled and what he expected a worried father to look like. And that's exactly how Godric was acting. He was acting as if his teenage daughter had run off against his orders and he looked ready to just jump in the car, or fly, right to Dallas. And Godric would have.

Hell, he would have done so as well.

But Eric, while even he couldn't deny that he felt angered at Ellie's stupidity, he knew that taking off to Dallas would only bring them more trouble. They could risk losing their cover and they couldn't let that happen. They wanted to keep Ellie safe, yes, but the only way they could do that in the long run would be to ensure that no one knew they were here. Flying off to Dallas, creating a scene, that wouldn't help their cause at all.

"What did you say Alcide said again?" Eric questioned, trying to calm his maker by coming up with a suitable solution. He may not like Alcide, in fact, he despised anything to do with that Were, but he was the best alternative to keep his precious Phoenix safe. For all they knew, Bill could be following them, or any number of other vampires could be doing the exact same thing. It was night fall now, and they would have arrived in Dallas not too long ago. Eric tried opening the bond just enough to know where Ellie might be and what she and Sookie were doing, but at the moment everything seemed calm.

But it always usually did right before the worst occurred.

"He doesn't wish to become involved again." Godric sighed, running a hand down his face. "But he gave me the name of someone who might?"

"And who's that?" Eric narrowed his eyes. He didn't trust the life of the woman he loved in the hands of strangers, and certainly not a stranger that Alcide was suggesting.

"You will not like it." Godric shook his head. "You will not like it at all."

"Why won't I like it, Godric?" Eric sat forward, his hands clenching together. "What is it? Who is this person?"

"His name is Quinn." Godric was hesitant to continue, only doing so when Eric flashed him a dark look. "He's a Were-Tiger."

Realization dawned, and the bundle of anger Eric had fought to keep under control just exploded.

"No." He growled so low, it barely even came out as a word.

"Eric this is the only way." Godric reminded him. "I agree with you that unfortunately, neither of us can run off to Dallas right now. We need to be here when this invasion occurs, and that can happen at any time. If we go to Dallas, if we go after them, we risk compromising everything. Alcide won't get involved, and this is too much for Sam or Pam to handle. Quinn, he's familiar with both Ellie and Sookie, and from what Alcide has told me, he sounds like someone who can handle himself in the face of danger."

"I said no." Eric stood, his fangs flashing out. "I will not hand over Ellie to that...that thing!"

"He's a Were-Tiger, one of the most rare, and powerful shifters, Eric. He is our only shot at keeping Ellie safe."

"She can look after herself."

"No she can't, history has taught as that. She might think she can, and I'm sure she might be powerful. But you and I both know that Ellie cracks under extreme pressure. She acts from the heart, and that has put her in more dangerous situations than not. We have to ensure that she is safe, and Quinn is the only one we can send without angering either of the girls. Neither of them would expect him of all people to follow them around. It's the only option we have." Godric reasoned with his progeny.

"I will go there myself if I have to. I will not involve him. I will not hand her over to some other man."

"But Alcide was alright?" Godric shook his head. "What other choice do we have, Eric?"

"We'll think of something else!"

"There is no way around this. Alcide has already spoken with Quinn this past week and has informed me that Quinn had agreed to watch over Ellie. One word and he'll be in Dallas in no time."

"I will not allow this, Godric." Eric hissed.

"You don't have a choice in the matter." Godric slipped his phone out of his pocket.

"Godric..."

"Do you love her, Eric?" Godric snapped, his eyes narrowing as he stared up at his child. "Do you honestly love her? I command you to be honest with me."

Even without the command, Eric knew his answer. "Yes."

"This is the only way to protect her, Eric. I know you don't approve, and I know part of you doesn't want to lose her, for her to be happy with anyone other than you. But that's not what's happening here. This is her safety, her well being that we're talking about. The only way to ensure that is by having Quinn watch her when we cannot."

"But..."

"I believe that you love her. I believe that you would do anything to keep her safe." Godric sighed as he set his hand on Eric's arm. "This is the only way to do that, at least for right now. Would you rather she run around without someone watching over her?"

"No." Eric muttered.

"Then let me call Quinn, let him protect her. Maybe one day you can get that your head out of your ass and protect her yourself without having to hide. But until that happens, you'll have to trust me, my son."

Eric glared down at the ground, hating that his maker was right. He couldn't protect Ellie, not like he had promised he would. And part of him hated himself for that. If he had only stayed, if he had been with her, then he could be the one at her side protecting her, not some other man. But he wasn't at her side, and he hadn't allowed himself to be with her. He knew in the long run, it was better for them both. But that didn't mean he didn't hate himself for causing his own bitter grief.

"Fine." Eric finally grumbled, falling back down onto his previously occupied seat. "But I do not like this one bit, Godric. You better damn well hope this shifter is trustworthy. Or else I'll rip him apart."

"I assure you that he is."

"And he better damn well not touch her in any way. She is _mine_, Godric, only mine."


	17. The More I Drink

**Chapter Seventeen: The More I Drink**

"The call has been made. Quinn will be in Dallas soon." Godric slipped his phone back into his pocket as he joined Eric outside on the porch of the safe house.

"Have you ever met him?" Eric questioned, leaning against the porch railing with his arms crossed. "Have you ever met this shifter?"

"No I haven't." Godric shook his head.

"Then how do you know we can trust him." Eric narrowed his eyes.

"Because I have faith that we can. And I trust Alcide's word, Eric. Must we go through this again? This is our only option." Godric sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "They could find themselves in trouble at a moment's notice, and not even Isabel will be able to help them. If Quinn is there with her then..."

"I get it." Eric grumbled. He knew Godric was right, but he wasn't happy about it in the least. He wanted to be the only one to protect her, to swoop in and save the day. He didn't want some shifter he had never met to take his place. He was supposed to be her one and only, not some other poor excuse for a man.

"You lost the right, Eric." Godric could tell exactly what Eric was thinking, it was written all over his face. "You lost the right to her. You walked away. And I understand that you love her, and she'll always be the love of your life, but you left her, remember? You cannot keep her from being happy. The most you can do right now is keep her safe from a distance. So allow that. Maybe one day you two will resolve this, and you'll find that you love her too much to be away from her. But for now, all you can do is stay here and let her be happy."

Eric looked off into the night, a frown settled on his face. He had to remember that this had been his doing. He had decided this for the both of them. He had been the one who had been afraid, who didn't want to know the loss of a loved one, not again. He had been the one who had left. But that didn't mean he no longer cared. It didn't mean that he didn't want to protect her with all of his being. He desperately wished he could do that by being at her side at all times. But Godric was right; he had lost the right to that luxury. It had been his decision to leave, and he did not regret it, not entirely. Maybe one day he would, but not yet, not right now.

"I just want her to be safe." Eric spoke softly, his gaze rising up to the cloudy sky.

"I know you do." Godric laid a hand on his progeny's shoulder. "And she will be."

"Are you positive?" Eric glanced down at his maker.

"No. But I hope for it." Godric offered him a small smile. "All we can do is hope that all will be well in the world for the next twenty four hours."

* * *

><p>"How do I look?" I spun around in front of Sookie inside of our luxurious hotel room in one of the highest rated hotels in Dallas. Sookie had begged me to choose another hotel, but I had money to burn in my bank account, and this weekend was about going all out and having fun. And what's more fun than splurging on some fancy hotel room? It was like I had died and gone to hotel heaven. It was gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous with the silk sheets and the Jacuzzi tub. I made a note to have a nice relaxing bath before we left tomorrow, wanting to enjoy as much of this life as I possibly could before we had to return to our old, life threatening life.<p>

Somehow, they just didn't compare.

"You look beautiful, Ellie." Sookie winked at me. "Like a single woman on the prowl."

"That's the idea!" I grinned at the blonde as I turned towards the full length mirror in the bathroom that was nearly as large as the hotel room itself. Sookie stood by the vanity, curling the ends of her pony tail as I ogled myself in the mirror. I had to admit, I looked fantastic. The emerald green dress I had bought the moment we had arrived in Dallas hugged my body perfectly, stopping at mid thigh and showing more leg than I normally would have been comfortable with. But I was living in the moment, and that meant getting all dolled up, doing and wearing things that weren't the norm, and just having fun. And I actually liked the way my legs looked as I spun around for a second time, my wavy hair falling around my face. I brushed back my bangs as I smiled at myself in the mirror. I slipped my feet into the gold high heels before twisting back towards Sookie. "I am so ready for tonight."

"Now remember..." Sookie began before I rolled my eyes and interrupted her.

"I know, I know, nothing stupid." I held my hands up in defence. "I promise, Sookie."

"Good." She before setting the curling iron back down onto the counter before pressing down the imaginary wrinkles in her bright yellow dress, a grin settled on her lips. "Because I'm really looking forward to tonight."

"Me too!" I slid my arm through hers and tugged her back into the main room, grabbing our ID and money and jackets along the way. "Here's to being single women!"

"Ah, Ellie, I'm not single." Sookie pointed.

"Shush, tonight you are."

"I don't think Sam would appreciate that." Sookie giggled as I all but dragged her out of the hotel room.

"Well Mr. Merlotte won't have to know about any of this." I smirked at her. "Whatever happens in Dallas, stays in Dallas."

"I'm pretty sure that's Vegas..."

"Vegas, Dallas, what's the difference?" I laughed, pulling her to the end of the hallway where the elevator was sitting.

"Well if you think about it, a whole lot." Sookie pointed out, only to get slapped on the arm in response. "Okay okay, so Dallas is exactly like Vegas."

"Tonight it is, anyways." I grinned at her. "Oh Sookie, I'm so happy we're doing this. You have no idea how much I need this right now. I so so so needed this."

"Well I'm happy that you're happy." She squeezed my arm. "I haven't seen you smiling like this in a very long time."

"It's funny, because I should be upset over what happened with Eric, and I guess a small part of me is." I pulled my long dark hair over one shoulder. "But the other part of me just wants to be happy again. And I really feel like I'm on my way to being really happy."

"Well then I'm glad for you." She smiled at me. "Because you of all people deserve happiness."

I couldn't stop grinning as we entered the elevator and began our descent to the main lobby where we had a cab waiting for us. Sookie was trying desperately hard not to start burst out laughing as I sang along to the song playing in the elevator, my hips swaying as I prepared myself for the night of dancing I had planned. But wouldn't you know it, even in good old Dallas, I could be caught shocked beyond believe.

Because as the doors swung open once we landed in the lobby, I never expected to come face to face with Quinn of all people.

"Quinn?" My eyes grew as wide as saucers as I took the large man in, surprised to find him in this very hotel.

"Well wouldn't you know it, everywhere I go beautiful women always pops up." He was such a charmer as he sent Sookie and I warm smiles. "You two look beautiful."

I caught Sookie blushing and I nudged her in the side as I grinned up at the man. "We were just on our way out."

"Well I won't interrupt your evening then." He stepped to the side, his hand holding the elevator doors open.

"What are you doing here anyways?" I asked curiously as Sookie and I stepped out of the metal contraption, Quinn's hand falling to his side as the doors slid shut and began on up to the higher floors.

"I'm on some business." He held up his briefcase. "I'm surprised you two are here, where are the male escorts? I don't see the hoards of bodyguards I'm certain you two need."

"Oh we're not that bad." I laughed. "And we're just here for the weekend, trying to just get away from everything."

"Understandable." Quinn nodded. "I'll let you two have at it. Don't have too much fun though. I don't think those men of yours would be very happy."

"Man." I pointed at Sookie. "I'm young and free for the taking."

"Is that right?" his grin widened. "Over the whole Northman situation already?"

"You have no idea." I rolled my eyes. "We should probably go though; we have a cab waiting for us."

"Have a good night." He winked as us before pressing the elevator button and waved us off.

Sookie and I waved at the man before we turned and headed towards the glass sliding doors. We were nearly out of the hotel when I found myself stopping, an idea forming in my head. I glanced at Sookie, who was staring at me knowingly, and I couldn't help from grinning ear to ear as I spun back around and hurried over to the elevator just as Quinn was stepping into it. I placed myself in front of the doors, holding the contraption in a standstill as I stared up at the man with sparkling eyes.

"You wouldn't by chance want to come out with us, would you? You can act as our bodyguard and everything. You know how I like to get myself in trouble."

Quinn's grin twisted into a smirk. "No, you and trouble?"

"I know, who would have thought?" I laughed. "No but really, if you're not busy, you should come. Sookie won't mind."

"I don't want to intrude on your weekend."

"It's not intruding if we're asking." I pointed out. "Please come, it'll be outrageously fun, I promise."

"Outrageously fun, huh? That's a lot to live up to."

"It's me, obviously it'll happen." I shrugged carelessly. And for the first time in god even knows when, I was acting carelessly and like a twenty something year old woman who didn't have any worries in the world. I knew that wasn't true. I wasn't just any ordinary woman. But this weekend, I was forgetting the fact that I was a Phoenix, that there was an impending invasion on our hands. This weekend was just about making a fresh new start.

"Well I can't possibly say no, now can I?"

"Obviously not." My grin grew. "We'll wait for you if you want to get settled or anything."

"I'll be back down in a flash." He assured as I took a step back out of the elevator, watching as the doors slowly slid closed.

"You like him, don't you?" Sookie commented from behind me, a smirk plastered across her face as I turned towards her, my cheeks burning red.

"No." I shook my head. "We should go tell the cab to wait."

"Already done." She nodded before grabbing my arm and pulling me over to a set of chairs in the lobby. "And you definitely like him."

"I hardly know him." I pointed out. "And anyways, I've just gotten out of the craziness with Eric, I'm not exactly looking."

"No one says that you have to go from one serious relationship to another. That's what this is whole fresh start is about, isn't it, just having fun and seeing what happens." Sookie smiled encouragingly. "There's nothing wrong with thinking he's good looking, because even I have to admit that he is. And you just light up when he's around. I know you hardly know the guy, but that doesn't mean you can't have a connection. And you definitely do."

"I don't know." I fidgeted with the hem of my dress. "I think it's just too soon."

"I understand that. Just know that every time you two have been together, he's been flirting his ass off." She patted my arm. "There's no shame in moving on, Ellie."

"I know that. I just don't think I want to put myself in that position again, not right now anyways. Quinn and I are just friends, really Sookie."

"Alright, I believe you. But if you feel like doing the nasty, just let me know if I have to find another place to sleep."

"Oh god Sookie, you're terrible." I giggled, shaking my head at her comment. "So not going to happen."

"I'm just saying." She lifted her hands in defence. "I know vampire sex is mind blowing, but shifters aren't so bad in bed the either, you know."

"Why are we having this discussion?" I groaned, hiding my face in my hands. "This is just so wrong."

"He's a good looking man who is flirting with you. He's single. You're single. I mean, I'm sure he's just an _animal_ in bed." Sookie winked, sending me into another fit of giggles.

"You are so dirty minded."

"You've rubbed off on me."

"A little too much it seems." I peeked at the blonde over the tops of my hands. "No more dirty talk from you, Sook. If Sam only knew what comes out of your mouth!"

"Oh he hears much worse in the bedroom." Sookie smirked widely.

"Oh dear god you did not just say that!" I stared at her in horror.

"I'm just saying..."

* * *

><p>"I think you're drunk."<p>

"I am so not drunk, Sookie." I rolled my eyes as I chugged back the rest of the alcohol in my glass, the number of drinks I've had tonight too great to remember. But I wasn't drunk. I mean I felt a little off, but I couldn't have been drunk. I was able to stand up perfectly alright, and I could walk...

"Oops, sorry Quinn." I giggled as I nearly fell right into Quinn's lap as he sat at the bar beside me.

"I think she's drunk." Quinn mused with a wide grin on his face.

"Just a little bit..." I was grinning like an absolute mad man as I waved the bartender over for another round.

"Nah uh, I don't think you need any more." Sookie snorted with a shake of her head, shooing the bartender back away.

"You're no fun." I pouted. "I'm fine, really."

"You're drunk." Sookie pointed out. "Maybe we should..."

"No!" I quickly exclaimed, throwing my hand right over her mouth to silence her. Sookie raised an eyebrow as I nearly fell over, Quinn laying his hands on my shoulders to steady me. "Come on, this is the first time in years I've been able to have fun!"

"But you're drunk."

"And we have a very nice large handsome man to protect me from anyone who would want to..." I blinked, forgetting where my train of thought was going. "Sorry, what was I saying?"

"That's alright; you're not the first to get distracted by my good looks." Quinn teased, squeezing my shoulders as he forced me back down onto the stool I had been previously occupying. "Let's just try sitting for now."

"And some water." Sookie shouted loud enough for the bartender to hear.

"Really, I'm fine. You're all party poopers." I stuck my tongue out at them.

Sookie snickered. "Yeah you are so drunk. Godric would just be thrilled with you right now."

"Oh he probably knows." I shrugged, and shrugged, and shrugged some more. Shrugging was completely amusing. Did you ever realize just how amusing it could be to shrug your shoulders?

Okay, so maybe I was drunk. But I deserved one night when I could get intoxicated as hell. I didn't care if I found myself sleeping by the toilet tonight, waking up with one heck of a hangover. I just wanted one night to have fun, to just let loose and not worry about anything. I think after everything I've gone through lately, I deserved at least that.

"We should dance!" My eyes grew wide as I twisted around on the stool and shot a glance over to the dance floor of the club. "Please please please please please please..."

"You're not going to stop saying please until we say yes, are you?" Sookie groaned.

"Nope! Please please please please..." I was suddenly silenced by Quinn's large hand circling around my wrist and tugging me off of the bar stool.

"Come on you annoying little drunk Phoenix." He grinned down at me, his dark eyes sparkling. "Care to join us Sookie?"

"You guys go ahead." Sookie waved us along, a knowing look on her face.

I stuck my tongue out at her as Quinn led me across the dance floor to a fairly empty spot large enough to fit his form comfortably. I nearly tripped over my own feet, and then a pair of a complete stranger's feet, but I made it unharmed. I couldn't remember the last time I had been completely drunk. Actually, I wasn't sure if I ever had been. I had never been a big drinker or partier. My brother had raised me right I suppose, and after he had passed away, I had to work my ass off just to pay the bills. I didn't have time to get flat out drunk. And once I met Godric, he had turned my world completely upside down, but in a completely fantastic sort of way. God knows that once all the trouble began, I hadn't had a chance to even think about getting intoxicated, not to the point that I could barely even walk. And I had to admit, while this was totally out of character, I was enjoying myself.

I'm sure I would be saying the opposite tomorrow morning, but for now, to hell with it all!

"Sookie thinks I like you." I blurted out.

I apparently didn't have any censors when I was drunk.

"Oh?" he raised an eyebrow in amusement as he set his large hands on my hips as I swayed dangerously from side to side. We didn't really dance; mostly we just stood there in the middle of the sweaty dance floor taking up space. But I don't think I could have done more than move a few inches without losing complete balance. Quinn didn't seem to mind though.

"Yep. But it's Sookie, she's a little..." I waved him closer. He chuckled as he ducked his head down so I could whisper in his ear. "She's a little different."

"is that so?" he looked like he wanted to burst out laughing as his dark orbs turned to meet mine, his face still incredibly close. I could feel his hot breath on my neck and it sent a thrilling chill right up my spine. I had to grab onto his muscular arms to keep upright and it was surprising just how warm he was. I knew from Sookie that shifters ran incredibly warm. But to be this close to one, especially one I didn't know all that well, well it was a bit shocking. Then again, I've spent years around vampires. I've only been close with Godric and Eric over the past few years of my life, more so them than even humans.

"You're warm." I commented.

"We're like that." He nodded as he straightened, a kind smile on his face. "Do you want to get some air? You're running hot yourself."

"Ah, yeah, sure." I nodded. "What about..."

"She's going to the ladies room and then she'll meet us outside." Quinn gazed over the top of my head, and I guessed they were communicating silently.

"Okay!" I nodded, and nodded and...

Nodding was extremely amusing too.

"You are most definitely drunk." Quinn chuckled as he wrapped an arm around my waist to lead me around the many bodies in the club more effectively. Once we were outside, like the gentleman that he was, he shrugged off his sports jacket and wrapped it around my bare shoulders. He led me over to a bench just outside of the club and sat me down, the world beginning to spin in pretty colours all around us by that point. "How are you feeling, babe?"

"The world is looks incredibly awesome when it's spinning." I closed one eye, and then the other, and then repeating the process. It was amazing what I would find thrilling when I was intoxicated. I was certain I looked like a complete mental case, and I probably was. But who cares. Quinn didn't seem to mind my drunken quirks. Or at least I hoped he didn't judge me for tonight.

Though I wasn't entirely sure why I cared.

"I'm taking a wild guess that you're blowing off some steam from the Northman situation." Quinn guessed as he gazed down at me.

"How'd you guess?" I rolled my eyes. "Is it written on my forehead...its' not is it?"

I raised a hand and began rubbed my forehead as if I would rub off some imaginary ink. Quinn's smile only widened as he grabbed my hand, his large palm encasing my own small hand and tugged it gently down from my forehead. He held my hand in his lap, and I found myself enjoying his touch. He was still amazingly warm, even though he was only wearing a thin shirt and it was still chilly here in Dallas.

"He did quite a number on you." He mused. "For you to be drinking like this."

"How do you know I don't do this all the time?" I pointed out at him...literally pointing my finger up at him, which I think he only found more amusing.

"You don't seem like the type."

"You're right." I shrugged my shoulders, pulling Quinn's jacket tighter around my form. "I'm damaged."

"You're damaged huh?"

"Yep. Extremely damaged. I'm scary and damaged, in case you didn't know."

"I doubt that. You seem anything but scary and damaged." He squeezed my hand.

"Oh but I am. Eric damaged me." I craned my neck to stare up at Quinn.

"Well if it helps, you do damaged very well." he raised a hand up to brush some of the hair back behind my ear. "And you're not the only damaged one, so don't worry."

"You're not damaged. You can't be. You're extremely not damaged. You're like...handsome, and beautiful. And pretty. Very very pretty." I nodded rapidly.

"Pretty huh?" he laughed. I found that I liked his laugh even more than I liked his touch. It was deep and made my cheeks flush. "I'm not sure if I should be flattered that such a beautiful woman has called me pretty or not."

"Be flattered. Be very flattered. Eric was pretty. But he's an asshole. You're not an asshole." I was just rambling like no other.

"How do you know I'm not an asshole?"

"Because if you were, you would have tried something with me. I'm not exactly stable right now." Again, I was pointing at him. "But you're not. Because you're pretty. A good pretty."

"Is that right? Well I guess I can't complain then."

"Nopers!" I bobbed my head up and down before catching sight of Sookie coming out of the club, my jacket lying over an arm. "Sookie! I've missed you!"

"Oh I just can't wait to see you tomorrow." She shook her head with a laugh. "Come on; let's get you back to the hotel."

"I'll grab us a cab." Quinn squeezed my hand one last time before standing and striding a few feet away

"Psst, Sookie..." I grabbed her arm and pulled her down beside me.

"What?" She raised an eyebrow. "If you're going to throw up, don't do it on me."

"That's not what I was going to say!" I yanked her closer. "Oh no wait..."

Sookie groaned as she pushed me around just in time for the vomit to rise and make a very unpleasant splash all over the sidewalk.

"Oh yeah, this is going to be such a fun night." Sookie snorted, holding my hair back and rubbing my back. "Such a fun night."


	18. The House That Built Me

**Chapter Eighteen: The House That Built Me**

"This is hell!" I moaned as I rested my cheek against the cold tiled floor of the bathroom. "Why did you let me get drunk!"

"Have you ever met drunk you?" Sookie chuckled as she walked into the room, kneeling down beside me with a bottle of water in one hand and a bottle of aspirin in the other. "Here, this will help with the headache."

"I think I'm dying." I groaned. "I think I'm literally dying."

"Sorry hun, you can't actually die, remember." Sookie reminded me.

"Worst. Best friend. Ever." I stuck my tongue out at her, lifting my head just slightly off of the floor before moaning and letting it crash back down, the coolness of the tile giving my burning forehead some sort of relief.

"Have you thrown up lately?" Sookie wondered as she shook out two tablets and uncapped the water bottle. "Here."

I mumbled incoherently as I somehow managed to push myself up onto my elbows just long enough to chuck back the drunks I desperately hoped would stop my pounding forehead and washed it all down with some water. I groaned in relief at the cool liquid before I found myself back down on the floor, curling up into a ball

"Not lately." I shook my head. "But seriously, I honestly think I'm dying."

"You're not." She patted my shoulder. "Well at least I don't think you'll be drinking for awhile. A long long long while."

"Alcohol is evil! It's the devil!"

"Yeah yeah, you keep saying that." She snickered as she stood and began shuffling out of the room.

"Don't leave me here to die along!" I moaned. "Come back!"

"One minute, your phone is vibrating." Sookie called as she escaped into the next room.

I listened closely, wondering who was calling at this time of night, or well morning. Last time I had checked the time, the sun was just about to rise.

"She's fine...yes, I'm pretty sure she's fine...she has a major headache, but she's fine...seriously Godric...okay...okay okay, I'll bring the phone to her."

I groaned when I heard Godric's name. I should have known he would have called. He would have felt my happiness, would have felt me getting a little too intoxicated, and then he could probably feel the hell I was going through in punishment right now. Maybe this was karma. Maybe this was the world punishing me for leaving Louisiana when there was very nearly a war going on.

Oh screw you karma.

"It's Godric." Sookie settled down on the bathroom floor, crossing her legs as she handed the phone out to me.

"I'm not here." I mumbled.

"I'm pretty sure he can hear you."

"Ugh." I reached my hand out blindly, my eyes closing as my headache only grew worse. Come on drugs, do your thing!

"Oh let me just put him on speaker." She was full out laughing now at my pathetic attempt to grab the phone, pressing a button before placing it down beside my head on the ground. "She's right here, Godric."

"Elizabeth." Godric didn't sound very pleased at all. He was using his 'trying to be calm but really I'm beyond pissed' voice. I didn't really like that voice at all.

"Don't Elizabeth me." I curled my arms around my churning stomach, hoping the vomit would stay down. "Karma is punishing me enough as it is."

"I cannot believe you just took off to Dallas unprotected." He began lecturing me. He probably knew my head was pounding and every word he spoke sounded like fireworks going off inside of my head. "I cannot believe how irresponsible you were tonight. Do you not realize the risks? Do you not realize that there are people looking for you?"

"I know, I know. But don't I deserve one fun night?"

"You could have had that here." He scolded me. "And getting drunk? Honestly, Elizabeth, this isn't like you at all."

"I'm damaged, Godric. Eric damaged me. I'm just repairing myself."

"With alcohol?"

"Yes." I answered childishly. "Could you hold off on the lecture until I'm not hung over?"

"No, we are going to do this right now."

I rolled onto my back as I squeezed my eyes shut, wishing I could just block out his voice. Eventually I must have, my body relaxing to the point that my joints were feeling like jelly and I began drifting off into an odd dream state. I was only jostled back into reality when Sookie shook my shoulder, my attention being drawn back to the vampire speaking through the phone.

"Have you listened to a word I've said, Elizabeth?"

"No _dad_, I wasn't listening." I answered truthfully.

"Elizabeth..."

"You can yell at me all you want to tomorrow...later today...but I need to go now. Buh bye."

"Elizabeth, don't you dare hang up on..."

I threw my hand out and I was pleased when Godric's voice was suddenly cut off by my victorious attempt to end the conversation.

"Oh Godric is going to be extremely pissed off at you when we get back." Sookie mused with a chuckle.

"I'll just add him to the list of vampire's who don't like me."

"That seems like a long list." Sookie snorted.

"I know right. There's ones that want to kill me, ones that break my heart, and now there's one that's pissed off at me. Yay me." I opened my eyes, only to roll them sarcastically.

"It was worth it. Minus this whole part." Sookie admitted. "I had fun tonight. And it was nice hanging out with Quinn."

"It was, wasn't it?" I asked in a dreamy tone. Though I wasn't sure why I was sounding like that. It wasn't like I liked Quinn or anything. I mean that would just be impossible. I barely even knew the tall, hot, amazingly kind shifter.

"Oh you so like him."

"I do not!"

I didn't, right?

* * *

><p>"One sec!" I shouted as softly as I could, not wanting to wake Sookie up. She had stayed up all night to make sure I didn't drown in my own vomit, and had only fallen asleep not too long after Godric had called. Hours later, I had been able to peel myself off of the bathroom floor and was just about to crash down on my bed when someone began knocking on the door. My stomach didn't feel as terrible as it had earlier, and the aspirin had cured my headache for the time being, so I happily wandered over the door to answer it, hoping for some form of entertainment. As tired as I found myself to be, I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep a wink.<p>

"Morning." Quinn greeted as I pulled open the door. He held out a coffee and I greedily took it, shooting the man a grateful smile. "I thought you might be in need of a pick me up."

"You were right." I nodded, sipping the steaming liquid in content. "Thanks, you really didn't have to bring me coffee."

"It's no problem." Quinn shrugged his large shoulders. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than a few hours ago."

"You look fairly put together for someone having a hangover." His gaze swept over my body, and I blushed. I was only wearing a loose pair of sweat pants and an oversized t-shirt. My hair was fine though, I had made sure to check that before opening the door.

"Don't you have work to do?" I questioned, remembering the original reason he had come to Dallas in the first place.

"Not until later in the afternoon. I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk, get some fresh air and all." He suggested. "Sookie is more than welcome to join us."

"She crashed a few hours ago. But I'm definitely feeling the need for fresh air. Give me a few minutes to get changed?"

"You mean you don't want to go out looking like that? Because I think you look gorgeous babe." He winked down at me, working his charm even this early in the day.

"I think I'd rather not look like a crazy homeless person." I rolled my eyes. "Give me like ten minutes."

"I'll be here waiting." He nodded, his smile wide on his lips. "Take as long as you need. Not that you need long, you're already stunning, Phoenix."

My cheeks felt like they were about to melt off as I waved at the man and closed the door. I sipped the coffee one last time before setting it down on a table and hurrying off to change. I tripped more than once, sometimes over my own feet, and other times over the clothes I had thrown all around the room trying to decide on what to wear. I brought one too many outfits for our short trip to Dallas, and I was glad I had or else I would have had nothing to wear. I didn't want to look too nice, because that would mean I was trying hard to look nice, to impress him. And I wasn't. I didn't like Quinn, not like that. But I didn't want to look like a slob either, right? So I had to look presentable, and somewhat nice. Right?

Well that was my excuse anyways.

With a minute to spare, I pulled my long locks up into a messy ponytail while sliding on my black jacket over my simple outfit of a button up plaid shirt kept open with a white camisole underneath and a worn pair of jeans. It was nice without being over the top. Because I wasn't trying to be over the top. Only someone who liked Quinn would care how they looked. I didn't. Honestly, I didn't.

"Stop that." I scolded myself before shaking my head, hoping to rid myself of my thoughts as I did so. Once I was ready, I pulled open the hotel room door again, coffee in hand as I slipped out and joined Quinn in the hallway.

"All set?" He asked, his gaze once again roaming over my body. It wasn't in any horrible leering kind of way though. I liked when he was looking at me. I shouldn't have, but I did. It was in such a different way than Eric would always look at me. I knew that the Viking was always thinking about sex when he looked at me, but with Quinn, I could tell he was more of a gentleman than that. If he wasn't, he would have taken advantage of me last night while I was completely drunk and out of my mind. But he didn't. He was sweet and went along with my drunken antics. If anything, the guy deserved a medal for putting up with me. From what I could remember, which wasn't the entire evening, but from the snippets I remembered, I was pretty much insane. So the fact that he was here, that meant something to me.

I mean, I didn't manage to scare him off.

Score one for me.

Not that I cared though.

Not at all.

"Ready." I grinned up at him. "And sorry about anything I said or did last night. I was extremely..."

"Drunk? Yeah I noticed." He chuckled as we began a slow pace to the elevator. "Don't worry; you didn't embarrass yourself too much."

"Oh well that's good then." I rolled my eyes. "What exactly did I say anyways?"

"Something about Sookie being different, you being damaged, and me being pretty." He snickered, shooting me an amused glance. "It was all very amusing, I have to say."

"Oh shut up!" I nudged him, absolutely mortified.

"It wasn't all that bad, Ellie. I mean, you didn't end up in my bed, did you?" He winked. "Not that I wasn't wishing for it..."

"You're terrible." I slapped his arm as we slipped into the elevator once it arrived. "I'm not that kind of girl."

"Right, scary and damaged girls don't jump into bed with strange men."

"Well technically you're not strange." I pointed out.

"Right, so I was totally on the market last night." his smile widened. "I should have tried harder."

"As I said, you're terrible." I shook my head, but found myself laughing. I couldn't remember when I actually laughed around Eric. I know I shouldn't have been thinking about the vampire, or comparing him to a man I had no intention of liking, but I just couldn't help it. I remember being happy for those few days before everything happened with the witches in the warehouse, but I honestly couldn't think of a time that I actually laughed around Eric, when I was happy, when I was having fun. And fun that didn't involve great mind blowing sex. If nothing else, Eric and I always had that.

But I wanted more than that. I wanted more than great sex. I wanted to be happy. I wanted to laugh. I wanted to have a partner, a relationship. I wanted to wake up next to the man I could spend the rest of my life with and know that they would be there every single day. And sadly, that wasn't Eric. I wished so damn much that it was, but it just wasn't. And I don't think he ever will be.

"I may not be a telepath, but I can tell you're thinking about him." Quinn nudged me gently, breaking me out of my thoughts. "You want to talk about it?"

"Not really." I gazed down at the ground. "I...I'm not sure if I can talk about it. I tell everyone I'm okay, that I'm getting to that point where I can be happy. But..."

"But there's a part of you that just wants to find a hole, curl up and never leave." Quinn finished for me with a nod of his head. "I get it. We've all been there. And it'll get better. I know that your situation with Northman is different than any normal relationship, but eventually it'll get better."

"I hope so." I sighed, my hands grasping tightly around my Styrofoam coffee cup. "I really really hope so."

Neither of us spoke as the doors slid open and we stepped out into the lobby. It was fairly busy for only being mid morning, and Quinn and I quickly slipped out into the cool Dallas morning. I pulled my jacket tightly around me as we strolled down the street, our coffees in hand. It felt nice to be back here in Dallas. I had spent a good portion of my life here with my brother, growing up and becoming the person that I was today. Despite the incredibly horrible times in my life, Dallas held a lot of good memories, memories that I wanted to clutch onto for the rest of my life. It hadn't even been that long ago, but I already felt as if my brother's memory was slipping away, being pushed to the side due to the extreme situations I've been thrust into lately. And I hated that. Matt was everything to me. He wasn't just my brother, he had been my best friend, and in a way, he acted as a father. He was the closest thing I had to a parent, and I knew that put a lot of pressure on him, and he didn't deserve to take on that sort of responsibility so young, but he had done so without a fight. And I would forever love him for that.

"Thinking about you know who again?" Quinn asked, gazing down at me as we crossed the street and continued our walk. I wasn't sure if Quinn knew where he was going at all, but I knew this city like the back of my hand. And I knew we were heading in the exact direction of the small neighbourhood I had lived in. At first I was a bit hesitant to continue in that direction, but after a moment, I decided that I needed to. There was a house that I needed to see again, a lifetime of memories that I had to remember. If I was going to make a fresh start, then I was going to need my brother's help with that. And he may not be here, but that house still held every single memory. I'm not sure how much it would help, but maybe it would in just the tiniest way.

"Actually no." I shook my head. "I was thinking about my brother."

"You have a brother?"

I nearly forgot that Quinn didn't know just how damaged I really was.

"I lied when I said Eric damaged me. I mean he did, but not completely." I admitted with a sigh. "I was damaged beyond repair before I even met him."

"As I said last night, you don't look all that damaged." He mused with a warm smile.

"Oh you have no idea." I gazed down at the sidewalk, kicking at the loose pebbles. "I'm damaged in so many different ways. I'm practically unsalvageable."

"That I don't believe." He stopped, tucking a loose piece of hair behind my ear. "Everyone gets damaged once in awhile. But it's never impossible to pick the pieces back up."

"You don't know my life story." I pointed out, sneaking a peek up at the tall man.

"Tell me about." He urged. "I don't mean to pry, I'm just curious as to why the most beautiful and intriguing woman I've ever met believes she's damaged beyond repair."

My cheeks must have been bright red by that point, and I was just grateful that it was so chilly out that Quinn never would have noticed.

"It's not a fun story to hear." I warned him. "And I am not liable for any depression that may result after hearing about my life."

"I promise I won't jump off any bridges any time soon." He tried to lighten the mood with a joke, and surprisingly my shoulders did end up relaxing, the tension leaving my body. I hadn't planned on telling Quinn my life story, hell, it wasn't exactly a story I wanted to tell. But it was different with Quinn. I felt myself wanting to open up to him, like I wanted to just tell him anything. I knew he would listen, and I knew he wouldn't make any inappropriate comments like a certain blonde Viking would have. Quinn was someone Matt would have liked. He had a good head on his shoulders, he was a gentleman, and without hardly even know me, he was being kinder than Eric had ever been. And I liked that. I didn't want to. I wanted to find all the flaws that Quinn might have, but I just couldn't find a single one.

Maybe he was too tall?

No, I liked tall men, that was obvious.

His lack of hair?

No, for some reason, it just suited Quinn nicely.

Maybe it was the eyes. They were these dark pits, and in some lights, even looked purple.

No, that was pretty fantastic and unique.

The fact that he could turn into a tiger?

I mean, I did date a vampire, so I couldn't be picky.

So essentially, there was just nothing wrong with this man.

"Are you getting distracted by my good looks again?" Quinn smirked down at me.

I blushed an even deeper shade of red. Oh he had absolutely no idea.

I didn't like him. I didn't like Quinn. I loved Eric.

Who didn't happen to love me in return. Or at least not enough to stick around.

"You're getting sad again." He pointed out, taking me by the elbow and guiding me to a low brick wall around a small park near the edge of the downtown core. "Want to tell me about it?"

"No, let's just stick with my life story. I wouldn't want you to decide against not wanting to jump off a bridge." I tried to shake the thoughts of Eric away. I didn't want to think about him, not when I was trying to get a fresh start. "I don't know where to start."

"The beginning is usually a good start." He took my empty cup of coffee out of my hands and set it down beside him, turning all of his attention on me. It felt nice to have this gorgeous man interested in what I had to say. I wasn't sure if Eric ever really cared about what came out of my mouth. I was doing it again. I needed to stop comparing Quinn to Eric and Eric to Quinn. Eric wasn't a part of my life any longer, I needed to remember that.

"I was five when my parents died in a car crash." I gazed down into my lap as I began fingering the hem of my jacket. "I don't really remember anything. I just remember my brother telling me that mom and dad had gone up to heaven and were angels."

"I'm sorry." He murmured. "I'm sorry for your loss."

I swallowed back the rising lump in my throat. "It's funny because I was the only survivor. I barely even had a scratch. When I think about it now, I wonder if it was because I was technically the Phoenix. Because how else would I have survived with only a single scar. It's not possible, not when they both ended up dying."

"The world works in mysterious ways." He mused, reaching a hand over and clasping mine.

"My brother raised me. He was only eighteen at the time and he had to leave school to act as a parent to me. I wonder what his life would have been life if he hadn't. Maybe it would have been better for him." I sighed. "He hated when I talked like that. He always said that he didn't want anyone else raising me, that it wasn't a job to him, that he wanted to do it and not just out of obligation. He was my best friend. He was everything to me."

"Was?" Quinn squeezed my hand, the tears forming in my eyes.

"He died awhile back. He was sick for a few weeks leading up to it, and he had to go to the hospital. I don't even know why anymore. It just all seems like a blur." I had to close my eyes as my body began to shake. But it wasn't because of the wind as it whipped my hair into my face. Instead, the memories were flashing before me and I could feel the stabbing pain in my heart. I remember seeing him for that short amount of time in the In-Between. Part of me wonders if it would have been easier if I hadn't seen him. But another part of me was glad. Because I never got to say goodbye, and that's all I really wanted. I just wanted that chance, to be able to tell him that I loved him, that I would miss him. And I was given that chance. It was small, and it had been all just a ploy to try and get me to choose death over life. Hell, it could have just been a hallucination. But in my heart, I felt like I was able to say goodbye, that I was able to finally let go of the spirit I had let haunt me for so many years.

"I was working here in Dallas, only a few years after he died, when I first met Godric." A single tear escaped down my cheek, Quinn quickly brushing it away before I even had the chance. "I was attacked when I was leaving work; I'm not even sure why I had been targeted. But I had been. I was nearly killed that night when Godric came along and saved me. He brought me back to his house, he healed me, and he started piecing me back together."

"He sounds like a good friend."

"He's the best." I sent him a small smile, my eyes opening as I looked into those dark purple eyes that held such warmth in them. "Things were good for awhile. Great actually. I thought I had been fixed."

"So what happened?"

"Eric Northman happened." I sighed, shaking my head. "Godric was worried about me and sent me off with Eric while he was away. Of course, neither of us realized that he was just going to hand himself over to the fellowship. I wonder now if he wanted us to spend time together, to fall for one another so after he was gone, we would find happiness again in each other."

"But he didn't die."

"No, he didn't. I stopped him. After nearly dying a couple handful of times, Eric rescuing me every single damn time." I ran a hand through my hair. "He was really good at that, swooping in and saving the day."

"He doesn't seem like the type." Quinn shrugged honestly.

"He doesn't, does he?" I agreed. And it was true; Eric wasn't the type to just put everything on hold and save a damsel in distress. But he had. He had done it every single time I had been in trouble, even after he had supposedly left. "I guess in his own way he loves me."

"He does." Quinn nodded.

"How do you know? You saw him for like a split second when he left." I pointed out.

"He had that crazed jealous look in his eye." Quinn grinned. "I'm used to it."

"Oh, so you hang around damaged women all the time then?"

"You're my favourite though." He replied cheekily.

I rolled my eyes, nearly forgetting what we had even been talking about in the first place. But once it came flooding back, my near smile quickly crashed back down into a frown and I hopped off of the wall and to my feet.

"Let's walk?" I looked up at him.

He nodded and slid to his feet much more graciously than I could ever manage. He offered me his arm as he tossed our empty coffee cups into the garbage. I gladly accepted as we began walking, taking a turn here and there. Neither of us spoke for a bit, just enjoying our slow paced walk. There wasn't too much activity, not like in the hotel. It was a slow Sunday morning. Most families were in church, or were just starting the day off like they should, late and lazy. Or there were those like myself that had partied just a little too hard last night.

Yeah, never again.

"We went back to Louisiana afterwards, and I thought everything was going to be okay for awhile." I continued my story.

"But it wasn't, was it?" he guessed.

"Eric went back to his old ways and I...well I was confused. Suddenly I had people after me and...well I was a very very bad best friend." I chewed on my bottom lip as I remembered what had occurred over two years ago.

"I doubt that."

"Godric and I...well we almost slept together. I don't think I ever felt that way towards Godric; I was just lonely and wanted Eric to just care for me like I did for him. Godric was the next best thing. Which wasn't fair to him." I snuck a glance up at Quinn, hoping he wouldn't judge me. But he didn't seem to. He was just nodding along, letting me continue without interruption. "But none of that really mattered because all of our lives became threatened and what I was, well it became a little bit of an issue."

"Russell Edgington was interested in you. I heard that through the rumour mill." Quinn nodded. "And he met the true death."

"Did you know I could keep a vampire protected in the sunlight?"

"No I didn't. That's extraordinary." He looked surprised. "What other tricks do you have up that very beautiful sleeve of yours?"

"I can cure death. Though technically I would die as well, but I did let Sophie-Anne feel her own heart beat for a few seconds."

"Really?" Quinn stopped dead, his eyes widening.

"Yeah, I guess being a Phoenix isn't completely horrible." I nodded.

"You're very magnificent." He mused before we began walking again.

As I looked up and noticed where we were, I nearly stopped back dead in my tracks. Quinn wouldn't have realized, but I had led him straight onto my old street without even realizing it. I wanted to come here, to see my old home once again. I just never realize how second nature it still was. I could have been blindfolded and I still would have managed walking here from anywhere in Dallas. This truly was my home.

"What is it?"

"Nothing." I assured him. "Oh I lost my memory too. I told Eric I loved him and then I left. I managed to get into a car crash, imagine that, and I ended up losing my memory. That was a very long two years of my life."

"I couldn't even imagine." Quinn shook his head. "That must have been hard."

"Told you I was damaged." I nudged him. "It was hard. It was insanely hard. But then one day, Godric popped up, and everything started changing. Of course, I really did end up sleeping with him that time..."

"You have a kinky fetish for vampires huh?" He winked down at me. "Guess I have no shot then?"

"I wouldn't say that..." I winked right back at him.

"So how did you get from sleeping with Godric to loving Northman?"

"Witches. Those damn witches cursed me. Eric admitted that he loved me, and we were happy. For a little bit anyways. And then I died, well I didn't really die, but I was confused and stuck and I think that's what broke us in the end." I stared down at the ground. "I suppose it was my fault that this all happened. I was selfish and put him through pain..."

"That doesn't warrant him hurting you." Quinn pulled me to a stop, clasping a finger under my chin and forcing my gaze upwards. "Such a beautiful and extraordinary woman like yourself does not deserve the pain he caused you. I saw it in your eyes the night we first met. And I'm happy that it's no longer there, not completely."

"See, I am damaged. Completely damaged. Sometimes I think I'll never be repaired again." I admitted softly, the tears returning to my eyes. "I'm going to cry in front of a friggin gorgeous were-tiger, that's how damaged I am."

"I don't mind." He smiled warmly as he raised both of his hands, his thumbs brushing the tears off of my cheeks as they appeared. "So I'm gorgeous huh?"

I snorted unattractively. "Only you would say that."

"Hey, it put a smile on your face. I like that smile of yours."

I was surprised to find that I was indeed smiling, and just after one little comment by this man. It was so odd how Quinn had made such an impact on my life in such a short period of time. I had spent such a long time hardly able to trust anyone, and then this shifter popped up into my life, and that all seemed to change.

"So, I don't want to alarm you, but I have no idea where we are." Quinn stated, glancing around us.

"Don't worry, I do." I turned my head to the left, my old home only two houses away.

"You used to live here, right." Quinn nodded. "We'll just pretend that I didn't almost get us lost then."

"Right, we need to protect your manhood." I chuckled, my smile growing as I slipped my hand into his and began tugging him down the sidewalk. "Come on, I want to show you something."

The moment the house came into view, my heart began to swell. The tears returned to my eyes, but it wasn't out of sadness as I stopped before the small two story house I had called home so long ago. Instead, it was pure happiness, relief even. Anytime I had ever had a problem, no matter how small or big, I had been able to run home and right through that bright red door that I had insisted Matt on painting for me, and everything would just be alright. Nothing else in the world mattered. Matt just made everything seem better. And being here, it felt like my heart was beginning to heal. Maybe that was why I had chosen Dallas. Maybe a part of me needed to come here, to this very spot, so I could truly start my new beginning. I needed to revisit the path, to remember where I had come from, before I could move forward.

"I used to live here." I voiced, my voice wavering with emotion. "This is – was – my home."

Quinn didn't say anything. He just squeezed my hand, standing directly beside me. We must have looked so odd together, just standing there on the sidewalk. I was so short and small compared to Quinn, this large monster, though he was anything but a monster. I found that I liked him standing beside me though. I wasn't sure if Sookie was right, if I was beginning to like him, or if he had just wormed his way into my life as a friend. But no matter what, I was grateful to have him in my life.

Quinn seemed to be my saving grace.


	19. Not Every Man Lives

**Chapter Nineteen: Not Every Man Lives**

"You and Quinn spent quite a lot of time together today." Sookie mused as she turned onto the long gravel driveway leading up to the house I wasn't sure I wanted to see again. I could just imagine the lecture I would receive from Godric. Actually, I was surprised that he wasn't the one sitting on the porch waiting for us to return. But he wasn't. However, there was someone waiting on the porch, and it was someone I don't think either Sookie or I expected to ever see again.

"Oh my god." Sookie breathed out, pulling the car to a sudden stop.

"Holy crap, is that..." My eyes grew wide as Bill Compton stood, his gaze rising to meet ours. "Holy shit!"

"Oh my god." Sookie was panicking; I didn't have to be a rocket scientist to figure that one out. I glanced over at the blonde and she was as white as a ghost. I slid my hand into hers, squeezing it as I tried to calm her down. I didn't blame her for this reaction at all. She hadn't seen Bill in over two years, and now suddenly the betraying bastard shows up on her front porch? What the hell! Part of me wanted to just use my nifty gift and set Bill on fire. I'm sure Sookie wouldn't mind at all. But I couldn't help but find myself intrigued as to why Bill was here, now of all times.

"Let me go talk to him, okay?" I suggested.

I'm not sure she even heard a single word I said as I climbed out of the small yellow car and made my way up the rest of the driveway.

"Ellie." Bill nodded at me as I stepped up onto the porch.

I didn't respond, not right away, and not verbally. Instead, I slapped him right across the face. And as usual, there was a lingering burning hand print on his cheek, Bill hissing in pain at the immediate contact. I saw the flash of surprise, and I was certain he wasn't aware of just how powerful I had become since we last saw one another. Oh he had no idea of the tricks I had up my sleeve.

"What the _hell_ Bill!" I was seething, my hands curling into fists at my sides. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Ellie, if you'll only allow me to explain." He rubbed his cheek, the wound slowly beginning to heal.

"No, you don't get to explain. You broke her, Bill." I pointed at the blonde still sitting in the car, scared straight out of her mind that she couldn't even move a single muscle. "You broke her and you don't get to come around wanting to explain a damn thing."

"Please, Ellie..."

"No, Bill. I don't care why you're here, you need to just leave." I shot him such a dark glare, that if it was possible for looks to kill, he would be a pile of vampire goo right now. "Leave Bill, before I set you on fire. Believe me, I can. I've gotten extremely good since you've been gone. I wouldn't test me."

"I only want to speak with her. I was a weak man. I'm sorry for the pain I've caused her. I love her, truly I do."

I didn't believe him for one minute. There was something not right in his eyes. He was saying one thing, but those eyes just didn't lie. They were saying a whole other story, and that was one that I wasn't so certain of. He was ready to hand Sookie over to Russell, and in turn, he would have done the same thing to me if Eric hadn't shown up when he had to Jason's house. He had betrayed Sookie; he didn't have the right to love her after that, for him to expect her to feel the same way. He had tricked her into loving him, and she would never forgive him for that. And neither would I. It didn't help at all, that he didn't look like he wanted to even be here. I don't know why he suddenly had just appeared, but I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that it wasn't for a good reason at all.

And that worried me.

"Bill, if you don't leave in the next 5 seconds, I won't hesitate to turn you into a pile of ash." I threatened, meaning every word.

Bill must have realized that as well, and before I even had to start counting, he was gone and out of sight. I sighed heavily as I ran a hand through my hair. I shook my head as I turned back towards the car, relieved to find Sookie leaving the vehicle. She was shaken, I could tell that right away, but she didn't look too traumatized. I wonder if I had looked like that at all when Eric had suddenly just shown up out of nowhere in Mississippi. Then again, I had vampires attacking me; it had been a completely different situation.

And Eric hadn't exactly betrayed me.

"Are you okay?" I walked over to her and the car, helping her pull out the bags from the trunk.

"I'm...I'm fine." Her voice wavered, and I knew she was lying.

I didn't call her on it however, and instead grabbed her bag and led her into the house. There was a note on the kitchen table from Sam, and I shooed her over to it in hopes that it would make her feel better. I began the trek up to the second floor, setting Sookie's bag beside her bedroom door before moving onto the next room. I pushed open the door, not even bothering to turn on the lights as I dropped my bag next to the closet and wandered over to my bed. I was about to just flop onto the bed when I caught sight of a dark form by my window. My heart nearly leapt right out of my chest as I hurriedly reached over and flicked on the lamp on my nightstand. I was relieved to find that the dark form only belonged to Godric and not some other creature that had been waiting to kill me.

Or worse.

"What the fuck, Godric!" I shook my head in disbelief as I rested a hand over my racing heart. "You do not do that!"

"I apologize." He stepped forward, and I noticed right away just how angry he was. I prepared myself, taking a seat on the edge of my bed as Godric drew closer, his eyes narrowing as he stared me down. He wasn't happy with me, that much was obvious. And I understood it. He only cared about me. He cared about me so much that he was acting like a father would have. And in a way, it was sort of cute. And nice. I never had a father to lecture me over sneaking out against his orders. Matt never had to do any of that stuff, mostly because I was a well behaved teenager. But here Godric was, about to yell at me as if I was some rebellious teenager.

And I had to admit, it was a bit amusing.

"This is not amusing, Elizabeth." He snapped suddenly, and I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes.

"Sorry." I mumbled, biting down hard on my bottom lip.

"Sorry, you're sorry." He shook his head as he began pacing before me. "Do you not realize how irresponsible you truly are, Elizabeth? You've made some stupid decisions in your life, but this? What the hell were you thinking!"

"I was..."

"Don't." His eyes narrowed. "Do not justify this. I asked you not to leave..."

"Told me to." I corrected him. "You told me to when it was a decision that you had no say in."

"I _asked_ you not to leave." He sent me the nastiest look. "And yet you went ahead and left town against my orders."

"See, orders, that's not..." I trailed off at the look he gave me.

I will admit, he was a bit scary when he wanted to be.

"There are vampires after you, Elizabeth. There are people that want you dead. And yet you act like a child. You act immature and didn't use your brain at all."

I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes. I understood that Godric was worried about my safety, and he a reason to be considering the possible invasion. But I wasn't completely useless. I was a Phoenix. I had powers that not even Godric could comprehend. He was my best friend, and I wanted him to worry, I wanted him to care about me. But there had to be a line. There had to be a time for him to not worry, for him to just let me take care of myself. I wasn't a little kid. I wasn't the same pathetically weak girl I was when he first swept in and saved my life. I was different now. I was stronger. I needed him to believe in me.

"I thought you knew better. I thought you would have learned from your past mistakes." Godric shook his head as he continued to lecture me.

"Godric, will you just..."

I never got the chance to finish however, as an ear piercing scream interrupted us. Godric immediately froze in place while I jumped off of the bed, my eyes growing wide.

"That was Sookie." I shot Godric a scared look.

"Stay here." Godric ordered before he was out of the room in a flash.

I stood there, just staring at the spot he had previously been occupying, my head swimming as I just listened. Another scream sounded in the house, and I knew for certain that was Sookie. My heart was racing, nearly pounding right out of my chest. I could hear scuffling downstairs, shouting and furniture being broken. Sookie screamed again, and it was then that I seemed to be knocked out of my shocked trance. I moved quicker than I thought I could have, though I knew I shouldn't have gone against Godric's orders for a second time in two days. But he wasn't my maker; he couldn't command me to stay, to keep my nose out of this. Because my best friend was down there, both of them, and it didn't sound good at all.

I shot right out of the room, my feet moving me down the hallway and I just about flew down the stairs. I skidded to a stop in the front hallway, the front door lying on the floor before me. My breathing stopped as I was frozen again, unable to move. Once again, it was Sookie's cries that pulled me back to the present, back to the problem at hand. I could hear the fighting outside, and I ran out of the house as quickly as I could. I found Sookie leaning against the porch railing, her arm bleeding, and I immediately was at her side.

"Sookie? Sookie are you alright? What happened?" I asked hurriedly, looking around for something to press to her sound. I cursed to myself before ripping my jacket off, ignoring the slight chill on my arms, and pressed the fabric to her bleeding arm. She barely even knew I was there however, her eyes dead set on the commotion on the front lawn.

I braced myself as I turned my head, searching for what had attacked Sookie. I was horrified to find three wolves flying through the air towards Godric, who was bleeding and healing quicker than I could have counted the wounds. Godric used his quick speed to avoid each wolf, until one took him by surprise and knocked him to the ground. I opened my mouth to scream at him, but no words came out. I couldn't speak. I couldn't even do a damn thing. I could only stand there, my hand pressing my coat to Sookie's arm, watching as the wolves stalked him, surrounding his shaken form. He wasn't moving. He wasn't moving at all as a wolf suddenly just clawed at his face while another ripped right into the flesh of his leg with their razor sharp incisors.

And then he woke up.

Godric, having only been unconscious for not even a complete minute, regained his consciousness.

The scream that emitted from his lips felt like a stake was being driven straight through my heart. It was painful to hear. It felt like I was the one the wolves were attacking, not him. I had to stop it. I couldn't hear those screams of pain any longer. He tried to fight back. He was strong. He had two thousand years of strength on his side, and yet these wolves were attacking him so viciously that even when he was able to knock one away, the others would only grow more ferocious.

"No." I shook my head, shooting right off of the porch and towards the wolves, towards my pained best friend.

"Ellie no!" Sookie shouted from behind me, but I ignored her. I had to stop this. I was a Phoenix, I had to do something.

"I know you can all hear me, you're Werewolves I can sense it. So I swear to god if you do not leave him alone I will kill each and every one of you slowly and painfully." I threatened as I came to a stop, my hands clenched at my sides.

I could feel the power. It was cursing through my veins faster than it ever had before. I didn't have to stop to think. I didn't have to concentrate at all. It was just there. One minute I was a mere human, and the next, I felt a warmth spread through me so rapidly I was nearly knocked over by the sheer force of my own strength.

The wolves halted for a moment, and I almost thought they would listen. But then one bit down into Godric's forearm, Godric's eyes shooting open with agony in those orbs. That's when I snapped. That's when the wind began to pick up, when claps of thunder sounded in the distance. If I had been paying any attention, I would have wondered what was going on, but I wasn't caring about anything but Godric right now. He could heal, I knew he could. But the wolves needed to be taken care of, for Godric to have a moment to allow his body to regenerate itself. And he needed blood.

He needed my blood.

"I'm going to kill you all." I whispered under my breath as my hair began whipping in every direction, the wind so powerful I could barely hear Sookie shouting from behind me.

A bright light suddenly began enveloping my chest. It started out as a dim flicker, and then grew to this blinding force that even I had to squeeze my eyes shut to avoid damage. I felt my body beginning to shake as the light took over my entire body. It felt like someone had just dumped a pot of scalding hot water all over me. I could hear a scream, and it took me a minute to realize it was emitting from my own lips. But I kept my focus, because I couldn't let those wolves rip Godric apart like I knew they could. I couldn't lose Godric, not in this horrific way.

"STOP!" I screamed out, the wind growing even stronger.

I heard whimpers and whines before the screams in agony started. But they didn't belong to me or Godric, or even Sookie. They belonged to the Weres that had turned back into their human form. I cracked my eyes open and the blinding light was gone. I barely even got a good look at the Weres, smoke rising off of their bodies as they began burning from the inside out, when my legs collapsed from underneath me. I could feel my consciousness slipping away from me but I fought back. I forced my eyes back open and looked for the form of my best friend. I found Godric only a few feet away, blood pooling underneath his violently shaking form. I crawled over to him, using a strength I never realized I had. Sookie was there before I was and she pulled Godric's head into her lap as I reached them.

"Godric?" I croaked out, black dots beginning to invade my vision. "Godric can you..."

"Poison." He gasped out, his eyes squeezing shut as if to try and rid himself of the pain. "Werewolf bites...too many of them..."

"Can they hurt vampires?" Sookie looked at me in horror.

"I didn't think so." I raised a shaking arm up to Godric's form. "You have to drink my blood, Godric."

But no matter how hard I pressed my wrist against Godric's lips, his fangs just wouldn't extend. I looked up at Sookie in concern. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep myself going for my longer. My energy had been wiped out. I hardly even know what I had done to those Weres, the powers I had possessed. I was conscious for now, but I could feel it slipping away from me. Godric needed to bite me now; he needed my blood now before it was too late.

"You need to cut my wrist, Sookie." My voice was just as shaky as my arm. "He needs my blood."

"With that?" her eyes were wide. "What am I supposed to..."

"Allow me."

The voice sounded familiar, though I hadn't been expecting to see him, not here, not so soon after Dallas. My gaze rose to find the familiar figure of Quinn standing over us before he knelt down, pulling a pocket knife out of his jacket pocket.

"This will hurt for only a second." He looked me dead in the eye as he spoke.

I nodded and let him grasp my hand in his. He turned my shaking wrist towards him as I turned my head away, not able to watch as he sliced the small blade right through the flesh of my wrist. I bit down hard on my bottom lip to keep from crying out, and just let Quinn guide my wrist to Godric's waiting lips.

"Come on Godric, you have to drink." Sookie coaxed him. "Please just drink."

"Godric please..." I whimpered out, my eyes fluttering close as my body began slumping on the ground.

Quinn's large arm wrapped around my waist and I found myself sitting upright, my back pressed against a hard chest. Sookie held my wrist to Godric's lips, and I was relieved when he finally began sucking on the blood pouring out of my wrist. I tried to open my eyes, to encourage Godric to drink more, but I found that I couldn't. I felt the tug on my consciousness, and no matter how hard I tried to keep myself awake, for Godric's sake, I just couldn't do it.

"Sleep, Phoenix, all will be well I promise." Quinn whispered in my ear as I fell limp in his arms.

* * *

><p>"This is taking too long." Sookie paced the length of the living room.<p>

"She used a lot of power, Sookie. Her body is just trying to rest." Quinn assured, running his hand through the hair of the sleeping form on the couch. "She didn't lose too much blood and she's breathing steadily. She'll be fine."

"Where did you even come from?" Sookie questioned. "I thought you had business in Dallas?"

"I lied." Quinn sighed as he glanced up at the blonde.

"What do you mean, you lied?" Sookie frowned. "Why did you lie? Why were you in Dallas?"

"Technically I did have business." Quinn shook his head, his gaze falling back on Ellie's curled up form. "But it was to watch over this beautiful Phoenix."

"What?" Sookie's eyes widened in shock. "I'm sorry, but you're going to have to explain yourself right now."

"Don't worry Sookie, I'm on your side." He assured her as he stood and ran a hand over his bald head. "Godric was worried about you two going off on your own and I was called in to protect you."

"So that's why you randomly showed up in Dallas." Sookie stepped back, completely stunned by his answer. "Godric, he hired you to..."

"It's not like that." Quinn stuffed his hands into his jean pockets. "Alcide brought my name up to him when Godric wanted him to keep an eye on you. Alcide...well he didn't want to get involved and called me up."

"And you...you do want to get involved." Sookie clumsily found her way to a chair, needing to sit down as she processed everything.

"Ellie is...well she's a magnificent person." Quinn couldn't help but smile as he stared down at the brunette. "I hardly know her, and yet somehow I know that I want to protect her, to make her happy."

"So you came to Dallas to what?"

"Godric didn't want anything to happen to you, and I agreed with him. I know you two can take care of yourself, but as tonight showed, Ellie doesn't know the full extent of her powers and ended up using too much of it. If that happened in Dallas, with no one around to help, you could have gotten yourselves killed. It was safer if I showed up, if I watched over you two." Quinn tried to explain.

"So last night, when you two went out this morning, it all meant nothing then?"

"Look, I agreed to watch over Ellie not because someone was paying me some big cheque. Because that's not at all true. I want to protect her, Sookie. From that first day I met her, I saw something special in her. Something special that needed to be protected and guarded. There's trouble brewing, and if I hadn't of been close tonight, it could have gone differently."

"Why did you step in sooner? You are a Were-tiger after all." Sookie pointed out, running a hand through her messy hair. "Why didn't you help Godric?"

"I didn't get here soon enough. By the time I arrived, Ellie was already in full swing."

"But by then the Weres were taken care of."

"But Godric was dying. Slowly and painfully, he was dying." Quinn sighed, sitting on the arm of the couch. "Were bites, they will not harm vampires, not with only a single bite. But with the amount of Weres and bites that they had created, it was beginning to poison him. Once that poison got into his system...he might not have made it out of this alive if Ellie hadn't been able to give him her blood. You needed help, and I stepped in. It doesn't look like I did very much, and I guess I didn't. But you needed her blood spilt in order for Godric to survive."

Sookie nodded without speaking, her gaze falling on her closest friend before rising to the stairs leading up to where Godric was lying in one of the guest bedrooms. He was still alive, that was a good sign. But he had fallen unconscious not too long after ingesting Ellie's blood and had yet to wake up. That had been nearly an hour ago, and both were unconscious and worrying Sookie. Quinn had assured her over and over again that both would be alright. But Sookie couldn't help but worry over the lives of her friends.

"Why did they attack?" Sookie asked quietly after a moment. "Why Weres, why now? I thought it was vampires that were invading."

"They were V addicts." Quinn looked over at the worried blonde. "They had been part of Russell's pack a couple of years ago. All these vampires had to do was offer them some of their blood, and they would do their bidding in a heartbeat."

"Why Godric?"

"They were going after you. The vampires, they didn't realize that Godric was still alive. They thought you were alone, and sent Weres to attack. Maybe not kill, as you would be worthless dead, but you were their targets tonight. Both of you. It just happened to be lucky that Godric was here." Quinn's hand moved on its own accord, the backs of his large fingers caressing Ellie's cheek.

"Oh my god." Sookie breathed out, her eyes closing as she tried to keep herself calm.

"Sookie?" a voice filled the silent room. "What...What the hell happened? There's blood outside...are you bleeding?"

Sookie's eyes filled with tears as she opened her orbs and ran right into Sam's awaiting arms. He held her shaking form tightly as she sobbed against his chest, trying to explain what happened. He looked up at Quinn for an explanation, and the shifter began retelling the events of the night. Sam's face paled as he held onto Sookie even tighter, too afraid to let her go. Once Quinn had finished, Sookie's gaze fell on Ellie's peaceful form, and was thankful that both of the women in his life were alright.

Or as alright as they could possibly be.

"Who are these vampires?" Sam questioned. "Who the hell are they? Why are they doing this?"

"They want Louisiana. They want Sookie and Ellie. And they don't care how they get it." Quinn explained grimly. "The war has begun, and there's no going back now."


	20. Some Kind Of Magic

**Chapter Twenty: Some Kind Of Magic**

"I feel like crap. Am I supposed to feel like crap?" I groaned as I rested my head in my arms as I sat at the kitchen table. "Because I feel like..."

"Crap." Quinn chuckled, setting down a plate in front of me. "Here, eat this, it'll help."

I slowly raised my head up, my head pounding. And here I thought having a hangover was bad. This was ten times worse than that. I had used too much power, too much energy for whatever it was that I ended up doing. I couldn't even remember it entirely. I remembered a blinding light, I remembered screaming, and I remembered trying to give Godric my blood. But that was it; everything else was a bit hazy. It almost reminded me of when I had been glamoured, except I knew that wasn't possible at all.

"You did this?" I raised an eyebrow as I stared down at the plate sitting before me. It was filled with every possible breakfast food you could think of. And it all looked extremely appetizing. I hadn't eaten much today, my stomach being queasy from last night's activities, and after being wiped of all my energy, I could have eaten a horse. "You made all of this for me?"

"Does it surprise you I can cook?" Quinn settled down across from me at the table, a grin on his face. "Eat."

"You made me breakfast at 11pm?"

"It's morning somewhere." He shrugged. "Eat, it will help."

"You didn't have to do this. I don't even know why you're here. Not that I'm not happy that you're here, I'm just surprised is all." I rambled as I picked up a fork and stabbed at the eggs lying on the plate. "Why are you here anyways?"

"I guess I'm going to have to tell you at some point." Quinn sighed with a frown. "I already came clean to Sookie and it's only fair that I did the same with you."

"You're not really some Russian mafia member are you?" I asked suspiciously, taking a mouth full of French toast and moaning at how delicious it really was. "Or some secret agent with a cool code name maybe?"

"No, I..."

"You know what would be cool?" I swallowed back a piece of bacon, ignoring the fact that it was greasy as hell. But hey, it's not like I could have a heart attack and die. Plus side of being a Phoenix! "If you told me that you were actually in Dallas because Godric wanted you to watch out for us."

Quinn just sat there with his mouth gaping open in shock. I smiled triumphantly as I shoved my face with some more food, nearly eating the entire plate of food Quinn had prepared for me in mere minutes. I was honestly that hungry.

"How did you..."

"You don't honestly think I didn't know, did you?" I raised an eyebrow at the shifter, chuckling softly. "I mean, I know I seem dense sometimes, but I'm actually quite smart."

"I never doubted that, but..."

"You suddenly showed up in the very same hotel in the exact city that Sookie and I had run off to for the weekend. And you were at my side nearly the entire time. Oh and you showed up here not all that long after we did. I put two and two together, Quinn." I reached across the table and patted his hand. "I knew it all along actually."

"So last night..."

"If you really had to work the next day, you wouldn't have gone out with two women to a club and dealt with a drunk girl the entire night." I pointed out with a smile.

"So if you knew all along that I've been lying to you, why didn't you say anything?" He wondered.

I shrugged. "I couldn't exactly be all angry and upset. I know how Godric is. It's not surprising at all. I figured he would get Alcide to do it, or maybe Sam. But I was surprised when you showed up."

"A good surprise hopefully." A smile tugged at his lips.

"I was actually really happy that you turned out to be my bodyguard this weekend." I smiled brightly at the man. "A year or two ago, I would have hated Godric for what he did. And I would have been pissed off at you. But things are different now. I know the danger, I know the risk. And anyways, I like you; you're fun to be around. And you're not all that bad to look at either."

"Oh yeah? You think I'm gorgeous, don't you?" his smile twisted into a smirk. "You like me."

"I like you as a _friend_, Mr. Bodyguard." I rolled my eyes as I pushed my empty plate away. "Thank you for cooking for me."

"Not a problem Ms. Magnet for Trouble." He chuckled, grabbing the plate and bringing it over to the sink.

"So how long does this bodyguard thing last anyways? Was it just for the weekend or..." I pushed myself up onto my feet, and I was pleased that I could stand upright better than I had been able to an hour ago when I had first woken up.

"Godric asked me to keep an eye on you for awhile." Quinn admitted.

"So that means you'll be around Bon Temps for a good while then." I couldn't help but smile as I realized that I would be seeing a whole lot more of Quinn from now on.

"Only if you're alright with that. I don't want you to be uncomfortable or think..." He trailed off as he turned around, leaning against the counter.

"I guess I can deal with you being around." I shrugged, though my smile grew. "But just so you know, I can be quite the handful."

"Oh I know." He snorted.

"It only gets worse." I patted him on the arm. "Good luck, you're going to need it if you stick around."

"I think I'll have to stay glued to you to make sure you don't go out to find any trouble." He teased.

"I wouldn't mind." I winked at the man. "I'm going to go grab a shower, I still feel a little like crap. You'll be here when I'm done, right?"

"Well I can join you if you'd like..." He winked suggestively.

"No thanks, maybe some other time." I smirked wickedly before twisting on my heel. I walked out of the kitchen, making sure to exaggerate my hip movements as I did so. I could feel his eyes on my behind, and that only caused my grin to expand. Acting as a bodyguard or not, having Quinn around was going to make up for the fact that that there was now a war going on.

* * *

><p>It was getting late and still Godric hadn't woken up. My own energy had been restored, at least to the point that Sookie deemed I was well enough that she could fall asleep with Sam at her side. Quinn, who looked exhausted from having to watch me constantly, had all but been forced down onto the couch to crash for a few hours by me. I was supposed to be going to bed, that had been Quinn's orders. And I was on my way to my room, except I got a bit detoured. I just had to check on Godric, just to make sure he really was alright. I hadn't seen him since I had given him my blood. The others assured me that he had healed and he was only resting. But I needed to be sure, or else I never would have been able to fall asleep. So I snuck into the guest room he had been placed in, and I felt tears form in my eyes as I took in his still form. He laid perfectly still on the bed, looking more dead than he ever had before. Of course, he wasn't dead, not really. If he was, he wouldn't be much more than a pile of vampire goo right now. It was just unnerving to see him in a dead rest during the middle of the night. He was supposed to be awake and lively, not sleeping, not trying to restore his energy.<p>

"Oh Godric." I sighed as I went to his side, my fingers lightly dancing over his cold hand. I clasped it, holding onto the hand for dear life. I prayed that he would just open his eyes already, that he would wake up. I knew he had to be fine, there wasn't even a scratch on him and Sookie had washed away the blood he had been coated with. It would just be easier to believe if he was awake and talking to me.

I nearly jumped a foot into the air when a ringing sounded in the room. I let go of Godric's hand as I turned this way and that, trying to find the source of the sound. When I realized it was coming from Godric's pants, I fumbled until I pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. I nearly dropped the phone to the ground when I saw the name flashing across the screen.

"Eric." I whispered, my heart pounding in my chest.

I waited for the ringing to stop, and eventually it did. I sighed in relief as I gently set the phone down onto the nightstand. But just as I was retracting my hand, the phone began ringing again. I cursed, and knew that if I didn't answer it soon, then it would wake everyone else up. And after the night we've all been through, we all deserved a bit of peace and quiet. So against my better judgement, I pressed the bright green answer button and hesitantly brought the phone up to my ear.

"H-hello?" My voice wavered.

This would be the first time talking with Eric since he had left. And that scared me. Because I had been surviving these past few weeks. I had been so ready to make a fresh new start. And then the damn vampire had to call Godric. And it wasn't like I could ignore him. He had a bond with Godric. He would have felt the pain Godric had been in, and despite the fact that he had left, despite our rocky relationship, he still cared about his maker. He loved Godric. Wherever he must be right now, he had to of been worrying. He had to of been feeling helpless. So even if it pained me, I had to assure him that Godric was fine.

There was no answer though. I knew the line hadn't gone dead, I knew Eric was still there. I could hear him shuffling on the other end, and I knew hearing my voice had stunned him. He had been expecting to hear Godric's voice, not the voice of the woman he had run away from.

"Eric?"

Still, he didn't answer. I heard what I thought to be a few mutters, and then what sounded like glass breaking, but he didn't speak a word to me. I frowned as I sat down on the edge of the bed careful not to jostle Godric as I waited. And waited. And waited. But still, Eric didn't answer, he didn't say a damn word.

"I know it's you, Eric. I can hear that you're there. You might as well just say something." I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"Where's Godric?" He finally spoke, though his voice was gruff and hurried.

"He's right here." I began twirling a strand of hair around my finger nervously.

"Let me talk to him."

"I can't do that." I bit my bottom lip as I glanced over my shoulder at the resting vampire.

"Let me talk to my maker." He growled angrily.

"He's asleep right now. Or else, I think he's sleeping." I answered vaguely.

"It's the middle of the night. Let me speak to him Ellie." I shuddered as he spoke my name. Even now, even after everything, my name passing through his lips still caused my heart to skip a beat.

"I know that you felt it." I tugged on the ends of my hair. "I know that you know he was hurt."

"What happened?" he demanded. "What the hell happened to my maker?"

"He was attacked. We all were I guess." I began retelling the events of tonight. "Godric and I were talking in my room when we heard Sookie scream. Godric went down, and I followed after a few minutes. I found Sookie on the porch bleeding and Godric...he was...it was werewolves, Eric."

I heard what sounded like a piece of furniture breaking, and I knew Eric wasn't happy at all. And I didn't blame him. It always seemed to be Weres. They had killed his human family, Russell had been their ring leader, the witches were Weres, and now once again, Weres were involved with a matter that shouldn't have even involved them. I could definitely understand his frustration; I was just as frustrated as he was. We had been expecting one thing, and now we had to deal with Weres.

"What happened?"

I inhaled sharply before continuing with the recollection. "One caught him by the surprise and took him down and the others...they just starting tearing at him, biting and...It was terrible."

I felt a tear slip down my cheek and I quickly brushed it away as the memory of tonight flashed before my eyes. It had been so terrifying to see Godric in that position, to hear his screams of pain. Godric had always been so strong. I just wasn't used to seeing him as anything other than that. He had gone through so much lately, first the bombings and now this.

"And now?" Eric sounded worried, but I could still hear the anger in his tone. He wanted revenge on whoever had attacked his maker. And I could understand that perfectly.

"I stopped the Weres; I'm not really sure what happened to them. But I gave Godric my blood and now he's...well he's healed, he's just...he hasn't woken up yet." I slid my hand back over Godric's cold one, wishing he would just wake up already and talk to Eric himself. "But I mean, he has to be fine. He's just lying here, and he looks fine. So he's going to be okay, right?"

Eric didn't answer me at first, and that only caused me to panic. He must have known that, or at least heard my rapid breathing, and tried to keep me calm.

"It's a good sign." He answered, trying his hardest to sound optimistic. But I knew Eric better than anyone, and I didn't like the underlying tone of his voice. "Can you..."

"Can I what?" I wiped away another tear. "I don't know what to do."

"You can...you can do whatever the hell it is that you did to me."

"What are you talking about?" I frowned, not following at all.

"When I had been staked with the tree branch, you had...whatever you had done, it worked. It healed me completely." He reminded me, sounding hopefully that maybe just maybe I could help his maker.

"But I...I don't even know what I did."

"It's your powers, Ellie, you can do it again." he insisted.

"How am I supposed to do something that I didn't even know how to do in the first place?" I stood, shaking my head as I began pacing the length of the room. "I can't."

"Yes you can." He snapped. "You can and you have to."

"But I..."

"I can't damn well hold your hand all the time, Ellie. You have to do this. And you have to do it now."

I squeezed my eyes shut as I stopped in place, trying to regain control of my rapidly beating heart.

"I don't know what to do, Eric." I whispered. "I don't even know what I did last night. It just happened. I don't..."

"You can do this, Ellie." His voice calmed down slightly. "Just...concentrate and do it."

I fell silent as I thought over what he was saying. I had healed him when my blood hadn't been an option. I had healed him completely when otherwise it would have been impossible. It was part of my gift, part of my powers. I could heal death if I wanted to. I could do this, right? If I had been able to do it the first time with Eric, then I could do it again, I could heal Godric, I could help him. But how? I couldn't remember anything that I had done, anything I had thought about. It had just...happened. How was I supposed to repeat something that had been so mysterious in the first place?

"Ellie!" he snapped to get my attention.

"I'm thinking, Eric. Just give me a damn moment to think." I snapped right back at him, rubbing my forehead as I thought it all through. I didn't have many other options right now. If we waited too long, then it would be dawn and then we'd have an unconscious vampire in a not so safe house. I just had to believe in myself. I had to believe in the powers I had been given. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay." I repeated, rushing to Godric's side. "Just...don't talk, I need to concentrate. I'm going to put the phone down and..."

"You can do this, Ellie." Eric's voice had softened considerably. "I believe in you."

That only caused another tear to slip down my cheek and I had to brush it away. I set the phone down onto the nightstand before sitting down onto the bed beside Godric's motionless form. My hand was shaking as I reached out and laid it on his chest, right above where his beating heart should have been. But of course, he had been dead for two thousand years. There hadn't been a beating heart in his chest for too many centuries. But there was still a level of comfort knowing that it was still there, even if it didn't hold life.

"I don't know if you can hear me at all, and I know your technically alive because well you're not a pile of vampire goo yet, but if you could just wake up, Godric, that would be great." I whispered, my voice wavering as I leaned closer to the vampire. "Just wake up, please? I know we were fighting, and I'm sorry for just rushing off out of town. I won't do it again, alright? I'll do whatever you tell me to do. Just wake up, please?"

I couldn't remember what I had done when Eric had been lying in my arms, bleeding all around me. I couldn't remember what I thought, what I had said. All I knew was that something magical had occurred that night, and I just desperately needed that to happen again. Because sure, Godric looked fine and healthy, but there was a reason he hadn't woken up. He should have been awake by now. He should have been yelling at me and lecturing me over my stupid life choices. I would much rather be hung over and listening to him rant on and on about how immature I was than to have to sit here, willing him to just open his eyes.

I could feel the tears pop into my eyes, clouding my vision as my fingers clung to the bloody shirt he was wearing. My other hand slid into his cold motionless hand and squeezed it tightly, wishing that the act alone would cause him to wake up. But it didn't. The longer I just stared into that peacefully dead looking corpse of a face, the more doubt that was starting to seep into me. What if I couldn't do this? What if it had just been a fluke with Eric? What if...

"Ellie!" a faint voice caught my attention.

I sniffed and rubbed at my eyes, a few tears slipping down my cheek as I reached over and picked up the phone, bringing it to my ear.

"I-I can't do this Eric. I just...I just can't."

"Just breathe. Just breathe and concentrate, alright? You've done this before. You did it with me. You can do this, Ellie. Just breathe for me." he talked me through it, calming me down in only the way that he possibly could. "Breathe, Ellie, just breathe."

I nodded, even though he couldn't see me, and I did what he instructed. I inhaled sharply, held it for a few seconds, before exhaling slowly. I did this a few more times, and I felt my shaking hands start to fall still. I closed my eyes as I set the phone back down and slid my hand back onto Godric's chest. The tears continued to escape, but I just ignored them as I kept on breathing.

"Please wake up, Godric. I know I'm a pain in the ass, but you're my best friend and I can't do this without you. So just wake the hell up already, please." I whispered, squeezing my closed eyes, as if it would speed the process up.

And then, as if by an act of a miracle, something happened. There was a flicker of warmth spreading throughout my chest. It started right around my heard, slowly spreading to the rest of my body. My breathing became even slower and more relaxed as the warmth enveloped my limbs, travelling through my arms and to my hands. I cracked my eyes open for a split second, watching as the softest white glow emitted from my hands, only to encase Godric's body. I closed my eyes once again, keeping my concentration as my hand tightened on Godric's shirt as if I was holding on for dear life.

"Please, Godric, please wake up." I whispered over and over again. "I know I said I had this whole Phoenix thing figured out, but I lied. I need you to open your eyes and tell me what to do, okay? So just wake up."

I could feel the energy transferring from my own body into Godric's. I could feel, for a second time that night, my powers cursing through my veins, all for this vampire. But he was worth the exhaustion I knew that was starting to settle in. He was worth everything. Because he was Godric, and he was my person. When I was upset, or angry, or happy, he was the first person I wanted to run to and tell. He was my shoulder to cry on, he was my comfort system, and he was the only one who had been able to pick up the pieces of my life. So everything was worth it just for him to wake up.

I felt my arms beginning to shake, but I refused to let go of Godric, I refused to stop. I needed him to wake up, to open his eyes. He had to do this for me. He had to just wake up already. Because I wouldn't stop until he did. I would use every last ounce of energy and power within me until he opened his damn eyes.

And I just about did.

I heard a sudden gasp, and my eyes flew open. I was never so relieved before to see those blue green eyes. I felt a jolt of happiness shoot through me, and I was even more surprised to find that the happiness didn't entirely belong to me, it belonged to Eric. I hadn't felt him in so long. He had closed off our blood bond, for both of our sakes, but here he was, willingly allowing me to feel the emotions that were running through him. And he was overjoyed that his maker was alright. And I knew, that part of that happiness, it was his way of telling me how grateful he was. And I hoped, just how much he truly did love me deep down inside.

"Elizabeth?" Godric gasped out, his wide eyes searching around until they rested on mine. "Elizabeth stop it."

I had to blink away the tears in order to focus on him entirely. Except, it wasn't the tears that were blurring my vision. Everything was beginning to spin around me, my entire body starting to shake violently. I tried to detach myself from Godric, but for some reason, I just couldn't. The warmth just continued to seep out of me and into Godric.

"My heart." He gasped again, his hand trying to tug mine off of his chest. "I can...I can feel it beat."

It was beating. His heart was beating, and for the first time in over two millenniums. It was growing stronger and faster, and still I just couldn't pull away. Mentally, I was doing everything I could. But physically, it felt like I was frozen to that spot, unable to move a single muscle.

"Elizabeth you need to stop right now." Godric slowly began to sit up, his hands shaking my shoulders to snap me out of it. "If you don't stop you'll...oh god, it's...it's beating. Elizabeth you need to stop, do this for me. I'm here. Stop it."

My body was swaying from side to side, my eyes fluttering closed as finally, my body grew limp and I fell to the side.

"Whoa!" a pair of arms caught me before I met the ground and softly set me against a very hard chest. "I got you, Ellie."

I vaguely could hear Quinn's voice as my consciousness began slipping away.

"Elizabeth? Can you hear me?" Godric's voice was full of panic. "I need you to concentrate on my voice, Elizabeth."

I just wanted to sleep. I no longer had a single ounce of energy left to possibly keep me conscious. But Godric's voice, it just sounded so panicky that I fought to open my blurry eyes, to stare at that vampire, glad that he was finally awake.

"I'm right here, Elizabeth. You did it." he caressed my cheek with his cold fingers. They felt nice, comforting actually as my body began to heat up. It felt like I had just suddenly come down with the flu, my entire body warming up incredibly fast. I groaned as my eyes closed once again, wishing it all away. "Elizabeth, look at me. I need you to look at me. I'm going to give you some blood; I need you to drink it, okay?"

I tried to nod my head, and I must have done so as next thing I knew, I felt Godric's bloody wrist being pressed to my waiting lips. The thick liquid slid down my throat slowly, and I made an effort to swallow what I could. The blood worked quicker than I thought it would, and before long, I could feel my consciousness stabilize, my eyes opening to meet Godric's worried gaze. I was even able to lift a hand, holding Godric's wrist to my lips as I sucked on the blood, wanting as much as I possibly could take before he gently pulled his wrist away and it healed almost instantly.

"I was supposed to be helping you, not the other way around." I mumbled, leaning against the chest that I now knew belonged to Quinn.

"That was an incredibly stupid stunt, Elizabeth." Godric shook his head, and though he sounded angry, there was relief in his orbs. "I hope you know that I'm going to lecture you for this."

"Just as long as you're alright, Godric. You can lecture me all you want."


	21. Pretending

**Chapter Twenty One: Pretending**

"Is it even safe here anymore?" I chewed on my fingernails as Godric paced the length of the kitchen. My head was still spinning despite the vampire blood, and all I could really do was just sit there at the table with Sam and Sookie sitting on either side of me. Quinn was leaning against the doorway to the room, all eyes on Godric's pacing form. "I mean, these Weres obviously have to be working with the vampires that are trying to invade Louisiana. And..."

My eyes grew wide as a thought suddenly struck me. Who had just randomly appeared when Sookie and I had returned to Bon temps? Who had been threatened into leaving not very long before the werewolf attack occurred? Who was a snake and a betraying bastard who didn't look at all sorry that he had hurt Sookie two years ago?

"Oh god." I gasped, my hand clasping my gaping mouth. "Oh my god."

"What?" Godric stopped suddenly, turning around to face me with a worried look on his face.

"Bill." I gulped as I caught Sookie's attention. "Bill Compton he...he was here when Sookie and I drove up to the house earlier."

"He was?" Sam looked surprised, and it was obvious that Sookie had left that little piece of information out when she had told him about the events of tonight. I didn't exactly blame her. Bill's appearance had shaken her and all she wanted to do was forget about him and be with the man she truly did love. "What did he want?"

"He wanted to talk to Sookie. He wanted to apologize." I sent Sookie a look of sympathy before gazing up at Godric. "He was here just before you were. I threatened him to leave but..."

"But what?" Godric encouraged me to continue.

"I didn't like the look in his eyes." I frowned as I remembered the look in those blue eyes. "He didn't sound all that convincing either. He broke Sookie's heart, and while he said he was sorry, he didn't sound it at all."

Sookie bowed her head and Sam reached across the table to take her hand in a comforting manner. The two shared a loving look before I continued.

"It wasn't much longer after he left that the Werewolves attacked." I bit down hard on my bottom lip. "What if...What if the two are connected?"

"You think that Bill could have been involved?" Sam looked between Godric and me. "Do you think he really could have tipped them off that you where here."

"He was ready to hand Sookie over to Russell without a second thought." I reminded him. "And he was going to do the same thing with me if Eric hadn't shown up and ruined his plans."

I felt a jolt of electricity shoot up my spine as I spoke Eric's name. I hadn't been able to get the vampire out of my head since we had talked, since I had heard his voice for the first time in weeks. I had been so sure that I had been able to move on, that moving forward was the right thing to do. And I still thought it was. But a small part of me, that small section of my heart that would always belong to Eric, it was beginning to think differently. Because despite the tiny bit of happiness I had found, despite the fact that I had burned away all of his memories, I still found myself missing him. That one short little conversation had shredded all of my progress into little pieces. I had been doing so well. And now all a part of me wanted was to hear his voice again, to feel his arms around me one last time. I hated myself for this reaction. I wanted to rid myself of Eric Northman once and for all. But it seemed it was going to be harder than I had ever imagined.

"It is possible." Godric nodded. "I never trusted him, and I have no reason to start doing so now. His sudden arrival occurs so soon after this new threat appears, and now if what you are saying is true, he could very well have been involved in the attack tonight."

"There's only a cemetery between this house and his." I returned to my original point. "Is it safe being here? I mean, if Bill can always keep tabs on us, are we safe right now? Vampires might not be able to enter without an invitation, and Sookie rescinded his. But it's obvious by the state the front door is in right now that Weres can easily come in at any time."

"You may be right." Godric sighed, running a hand down his exhausted face. "I fear it is no longer safe for any of us any longer."

"So what do we do?" Sookie spoke, her eyes wide with fear.

"You could stay at my trailer." Sam offered with a shrug. "It's not the safest, but not many would know that you were there."

"But what about Ellie." Sookie shot me a glance. "I don't mind staying at the trailer for a bit, but Ellie is the one we really should be keeping safe. She's the one they want."

"That's not entirely true, Sookie. You're just as lucrative for them to have." I grasped her free hand, squeezing it gently. "But I can also take care of myself. You're powers are still unpredictable, but mine, well I can obviously kick some ass."

"I won't let you stay in this house alone." She shook her head stubbornly. "We're best friends, Ellie. We're sisters."

"Quinn will be around, I'll be fine." I assured her.

"But..."

"I agree with Sookie." Godric spoke. "I would feel better if you weren't here alone, at least for the time being. Should anyone want revenge, they'll know exactly where to show up. For now, it would be better to let everything blow over as best as it possibly can. And that would be better if you weren't here."

"I'm not running away from this." I shook my head with a frown. "I'm not a coward, Godric."

"And I never said that you were." In a flash he was beside me, kneeling down beside my chair. He took my hands in his, his blue green orbs filled with concern. "I would be at peace if I could keep you close, and that cannot happen if you remain here. It's not running away, Elizabeth. It's merely taking a few weeks to allow things to cool down. This war may very well have started tonight, and I would rather not take any chances."

"Where am I supposed to hide out then, Godric?"

"You'll return to the house with me." he answered.

I didn't need to question which house he was speaking of. Eric's house. I hadn't been inside of that house since I had returned from the In-Between, and I wasn't sure I wanted to step a foot inside of that house I had considered my home, not unless I had Eric by my side. There were too many memories, both good and bad, that haunted that house. How was I supposed to move on if I lived in that house once again? I would be submerging myself in his memory, and I was already faltering in my attempt to move on with my life.

But Godric was right. It wasn't safe here any longer, not now anyways. Maybe in a few weeks, if no other attacks occur, Sookie and I can return, but until then both of us needed to protect ourselves. And Eric's house was the ultimate protection.

"I...I'm not sure if I can go back there, Godric." I whispered, feeling the emotions begin to rise. I blinked my eyes rapidly to stop the tears from forming in my eyes. "It's just...it's too painful, Godric. How can I move on when I have his memory staring me dead in the face?"

"I understand that, but this is about your well being, Elizabeth. You know my thoughts on this cleansing of Eric you insist on having, and this is not my way of forcing him on you. But you cannot let what happened between the two of you take precedence over your own safety. Please, Elizabeth. I cannot protect you if you won't let me."

I sighed and stared down at the vampire before me. I saw the worry and concern in those orbs, and it was hard to disagree with him. He was the closest person in my life. He meant the world to me. And part of me just wanted to be wrapped in Godric's comforting arms at all times. I loved Sookie like a sister, and Quinn and I had grown amazingly close this weekend, but Godric was still my person. He was everything to me. He was the one I wanted to have at my side, to fight alongside of, to protect me and vice versa. It would be painful, yes, but it was really the only option I could consider right now.

"Okay." I nodded. "But I have one condition."

"I was expecting you to." the corner of his lips twitched upwards. "And what would that condition be, my dear one?"

"You can't keep me locked up, Godric. We tried that before, and it didn't go very well. You have to let me live a semi normal life, and that means letting me wander around the outside world from time to time." I glanced behind me to where Quinn had silently been standing. "But I get how dangerous it can be, with the Werewolves now involved, so Quinn can act as a bodyguard whenever I go somewhere. That was your intention in the first place when you hired him, so we might as well put him to work."

Quinn flashed me a smile, nodding in agreement. "I'll be honoured, babe."

"I suppose I don't have much of a say in this." Godric frowned, but didn't look completely closed off to the idea.

"Not really." I offered him a small smile. "I'm doing this for you, Godric, so give me at least this, okay? And anyways, Sam would be mighty pissed off if I didn't show up for my shifts."

Sam chuckled and I winked at the shifter.

"Alright, I find that acceptable." Godric nodded as he stood, squeezing my hands one last time before slipping his phone from his pocket. "I'm going to inform Pam of tonight's events while you two collect your things. It would be wise to not spend the rest of the night here."

Sookie and I shared a look before standing in unison. She leaned over and pecked Sam on the lips before leading the way out of the kitchen. I stopped in the doorway, nodding for Quinn to follow, before trekking up the stairs.

"So what do you make of it all?" I asked him curiously as I dug underneath my bed to find my larger suitcase.

"I think you and Godric have a reason to be worried." He nodded as he bent down and grabbed the handle of my suitcase, pulling it up onto my bed.

"Thanks." I flashed him a smile before heading to my closet. "So you think Bill had a part to play in all of it."

"I've never met the guy, but he doesn't sound like someone you could trust. And it's a bit suspicious that he was here just before the werewolf attack happened. He could have given the go ahead for them to attack, knowing you were home. He probably wasn't aware that Godric was here." Quinn settled down on my bed beside the suitcase, a contemplative look on his face. "It's better to take precautions either way."

"I hate the guy. I knew I should have just set him on fire." I mumbled, yanking item after item out of my closet and tossed them in the direction of the bed. Of course, only half of them actually landed messily on my bed, while the others were now strewn across my room. Quinn chuckled from behind me and I stuck my tongue out at the man over my shoulder before going back to work. "Speaking of which, whatever happened to the Weres? Did they all escape, or were we able to get one for questioning?"

"You don't know?" he raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Know what?" I turned around, planting my hands on my hips. When I saw the look on his face, I found myself growing curious. "What?"

"You killed them, Ellie." He answered carefully, not sure how I would take the news. And I was certainly surprised at what he had to say. "You...you burned them from the inside out."

"What?" my face paled. "I-I what?"

"You burned them from the inside out." He repeated, standing and striding across the room until he was planted right in front of me. He raised his hands to my shoulders, squeezing them softly. "You don't remember?"

"I remember hearing them scream, but I was more concerned with Godric then knowing what happened with them." I felt my heart beginning to race at the mere thought that I had killed the Weres, that I had burned them from the inside out. Sure, I had killed before. I was even pleased at myself for the death of Hallow, the witch who had destroyed my life. But that had been so simple. I set her on fire, right before my eyes, and that was it. But if what Quinn was telling me was true, I had somehow caused these Weres to burn from the inside out. Their organs, their insides, had been on fire, they had been burning so brutally and painfully. They deserved it of course, for nearly killing my closest friend in the world and they wouldn't have hesitated to kill Sookie or I. But just knowing what I had done without a second thought, without really know what it was I had even done, it was just shocking.

"Hey, it's alright." Quinn noticed the change in my mood and raised a hand to caress my cheek with his warm fingers. With every caress my cheek would tingle, a shudder running up my spine. I may have missed Eric, and I may not have moved on like I had told everyone that I had, but there was just something about Quinn that caused me to feel in a way that shouldn't have been appropriate. Not at a time like this anyways.

"I've killed before, and I was fine. I'm just...wow."

"You didn't know you had it in you." He nodded in understanding. "I get that. You're a powerful being, Ellie. You have all the power in the world."

"And apparently I don't know my powers as well as I thought I did." I sighed. "I thought I had this all figured out, Quinn. It was supposed to be easy after I transitioned. But now...now I'm not sure I know my powers at all."

"Well you have all the time in the world." He assured, drawing me into an embrace.

I welcomed being wrapped in his large warm arms, enjoying the embrace more than I should have. "I just hope I actually have that time. I'm not so sure anymore."

"I know it seems impossible to think of the future right now, with everything happening. And if anyone deserves a nice long vacation away from everything, it's certainly you. But we'll all come through this in one piece."

"You don't know that, Quinn." I gazed up at him sadly. "You don't know that at all."

"I can be hopeful, can't I?" he brushed away a tear I never knew had escaped. "We just have to be prepared for what's coming."

"What is coming though, Quinn?"

"Sadly, I'm just as clueless as you are. But we'll get through this, all of us. I promise you."

I tightened my arms around the shifter. "God I hope so."

* * *

><p>"You've been standing on the porch for the past ten minutes." Godric commented as he stepped back out of the house I was too scared to enter.<p>

We had arrived at Eric's home not too long ago and I had just been too terrified to enter. I knew Eric wasn't here, and he wasn't going to pop up anytime soon. But there were just too many memories inside of this house. And it was the good times that were tearing through me painfully. There had been so many bad times, so many tears shed, and yet all I could think about were those few times Eric and I had been in each other's arms, just purely in love with one another. And that was what pained me. That was what made this so damn difficult. I knew at some point I would have to enter the house, that I would have to get over this fear and try and move forward. But hearing Eric's voice tonight had just done me in. It felt like I was back to where I had started and it wasn't a fun feeling at all.

"We could find somewhere else for you to stay." Godric suggested, cupping my cheek.

"No, I have to do this." I shook my head, though I was touched that Godric would suggest than even if it wasn't what he truly wanted. He wanted to keep a tight leash on me, and honestly, after last night, I really didn't mind. I didn't want to run away from my fears, from the danger lying ahead of us. But I also couldn't lose Godric; I could feel that feeling in the pit of my stomach again. There's already been two close calls in the past few months and I didn't want anything else to happen. So if I had to stay in this house of painful memories to be at Godric's side, to be with my best friend, then I would.

"The sun will be rising shortly." Godric reminded me. "But if you need more time..."

"No, I'm fine." I inhaled sharply. "I can do this."

"You can." He nodded, leaning in and kissing my forehead softly before slipping his hand into mine. "You can do this, Elizabeth."

I closed my eyes for a moment before crack them open and allowing Godric to lead me back into the house. My breath was caught in my throat as we stopped in the front hallway so Godric could lock up. I found my gaze falling onto the hallway, my eyes being drawn towards where the basement door stood at the very end. There a pang of pain in my heart, and I did my best to ignore it as I took in the rest of the house. Everything looked exactly how I remembered it to be. I peeked into the living room and nothing was different or new. Nothing had changed; not the furniture or furnishings at least. Everything else, the love Erica and I had for one another, the blooming relationship I thought I had finally found, that had all changed so quickly.

"I can have the kitchen stocked up for you tomorrow if you'd like." Godric offered.

"No, it's fine, I can go tomorrow." I shook my head. "I don't think I'll be able to just sit around here for too long tomorrow."

"I understand." He squeezed my hand. "We should get some rest."

I nodded and let him lead me towards the stairs. I tried to keep myself focused on Godric's back, but it was just too easy for my mind to wander to every other time I had travelled up and down these stairs. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes, and I tried my best to keep them at bay. At least until I was tucked safely into my bedroom, the same bedroom I had last been in when I had been supposedly dead for weeks.

We stopped outside of that room, my bag sitting beside the closed door. I stared at it for the longest time, and I knew Godric was waiting for me to do or say something. But I just couldn't manage it. Because that room, that room had been where everything had changed. That had been where I had woken up, it had been where Eric and I had been able to see and touch one another after my 'death'. It held too many memories. I couldn't take sleeping in that bed, not tonight anyways.

"I-I can't, Godric." A tear slipped down my cheek.

"Why don't you stay in my room." he suggested, taking my bag by the handle and tugging me along the hallway to his own bedroom. He opened the first door before pressing in the number code to unlock the second door. I followed Godric into the room that too held many memories, but thankfully they only consisted of Godric and not the tall blonde I was trying desperately to forget. "It'll get easier, Elizabeth. And I don't just mean being in this house."

"I know." I sighed as I entered the room and looked around. "It's just...hard."

"You're not just talking about the house either, are you?" He gave me a knowing look.

I shook my head as I sat down on his bed. "Talking with him tonight..."

"It brought back the feelings you were so desperate to burn away." he nodded, sitting down beside me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "I know you wish to just forget him, but it's not easy to simply forget the one that you loved. It's unfortunate to say, but I'm still not over Kyra."

"You would take a second chance to be with her though." My shoulders slumped forward. "Eric, he..."

"He was scared, Elizabeth. And he acted cowardly, yes, but he was just scared. We're all just scared, it's part of life."

"I miss him, Godric." The tears began slipping down my cheeks, and no matter how hurriedly I tried to wipe them away, they just wouldn't stop. "I don't want to but I do. I thought...I thought I was moving on but now..."

"Tonight reopened the wounds you thought had been healed." He brushed away what tears he could as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Why can't I just stop loving him, Godric? I don't want to. I don't want to feel this way but...I just can't help it."

"I know." He squeezed my shoulders. "It will get easier, I do promise you that. You'll forever love him; you can never just stop loving your soul mate. But one day, it will get easier."

"It feels like it never will."

"It will, all you have to do is wait."

* * *

><p>"We have a problem." Bill Compton paced the length of his porch, a look of worry plastered across his face.<p>

"_The Weres have not reported back to me as of yet. I'm getting impatient, Mr. Compton."_

Bill grasped tightly onto the phone as his gaze fell on the line of trees separating his property from the cemetery that stood between his home and the Stackhouse home.

"The Weres...they're dead." Bill was hesitant to inform.

"_Are you telling me that the werewolves that _you_ assured me would get the job done efficiently, have been compromised?" _

"The Phoenix, Ellie...she killed them." He shuddered as the memory of the agonizing screams emitting from the werewolves' lips haunted him even hours later. He had watched their bodies until there was absolutely nothing left. He had never witnessed anything so brutal before. He hadn't realized Ellie had grown so strong since the last time he had seen her. She was stronger than any of them could have imagined. It would be more difficult to continue on with their plan with the power that she possessed. "There's more."

"_What else could have possibly gone wrong tonight, Mr. Compton?"_

"The vampire you was certain was dead, Godric, he's very much alive."

"_That's impossible. There were no known survivors. I made certain of it myself."_

"He's alive. I saw him with tonight with my own eyes."

"_I want the Phoenix and the Faerie, Mr. Compton. I want them one way or another. Godric may still be alive, but he has no authority in Louisiana. Northman has left, has he not?"_

"Yes Victor."

"_Good. Then I want you to find a way to bring me the Phoenix and the Faerie. I don't care what it is you have to do, just do it."_

Bill froze in place. "You wish for me to collect them?"

"_Have you mistaken what I've just said, Mr. Compton?"_

"No." Bill answered hurriedly, though the worry only seemed to grow on his face. "Of course, Victor."

"_I cannot start this war unless I have those two in my grasps. Do not disappoint me. Or I'll have to take measures into my own hands. And I do not want to have to do that, am I understood?"_

"Yes, Victor. Does Felipe know of these plans?"

"_My King will be made aware. Ensure that you do not fail, Mr. Compton, you have proven to be an excellent ally, it would be a shame to lose you."_

Bill shuddered, knowing the extremes Victor Madden would go to.

"I'll have them for you soon." Bill assured him.

"_I'm pleased you're so willing. My King will reward you kindly for your efforts. Just as long as we have the Phoenix and Faerie, we can continue with invasion. Time is starting to run out. We must complete our mission soon. Or else."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I haven't done one of these author notes in awhile, so i thought I would do one this time. if you've read the books (at least up to and including the 8th book, From Dead To Worse) then you might remember the two characters mentioned at the very end of this chapter. If you are reading the books, but haven't gotten to that point in the series, I'll try my best not to spoil anything that happens...i'm taking that storyline and twisting it into one for this story. and for those of you just watching the show, well I'm sure you'll love what is about to come. some of you have mentioned that the summary of this fic has changed, and it no longer says final installment...that isn't a mistake, that's me having too many possible ideas that I can't close off this series just yet. I might decide to at the end of this fic, but right now, I'm keeping my options open. of course, that's only if any of you would be willing to read another installment to this series. I never planned on having this many fics in one series, but these characters just keeping breathing life and I can't stop getting ideas. so please, if you want me to stop, tell me or else I just never will lol.

oh, and let's all rejoice...True Blood returns TOMORROW NIGHT!


	22. Cheers Drink To That

**Chapter Twenty Two: Cheers (Drink To That)**

"I think Ellie is drunk." Holly mused as she came to stand beside Sookie at the kitchen window, waiting for their orders to come up.

Sookie sighed as she glanced over her shoulder to the bar where Ellie was sitting, drinking one too many vodka shots. She knew returning to Eric's house would be hard on Ellie, but she hadn't expected the brunette to chug down nearly an entire bottle of vodka in the short amount of time that she had been here at Merlotte's. Quinn had brought her in only a few hours ago and already, Ellie was swaying on her stool, laughing a bit too loud, and making absolutely no sense. Quinn was taking it all in stride, humouring her yet keeping a watchful eye on her drinking habits. She hadn't seen Ellie like this since meeting her all those years ago. She would have a few drinks, but up until Dallas, she had never seen Ellie drunk. Sookie couldn't exactly blame her friend though, considering all that's happened in a short period of time. If anyone needed to cut loose, even just for a few hours, it was most definitely Ellie.

"You should have seen her in Dallas." Sookie rolled her eyes as they picked up their baskets of food.

Holy flashed her a smile before they parted ways, handing out the orders to their table. Once Sookie was certain everyone was settled for now, she made her way over to bar, checking out the window as she went. The sun was just starting to set, and she knew that if Ellie was out for too much longer, Godric would become paranoid and come looking for her. And while his cover may be blown, it would be safer if he kept his distance from the outside world, or at least, from waltzing into a packed bar.

"You should probably be taking her back soon." Sookie advised Quinn. "The sun is setting and Godric will have a fit if she's out too much longer."

"Already one step ahead of you." Quinn nodded, slipping his wallet out and laying a handful of bills on the bar counter.

"Hey!" Ellie blurted out, causing half of the bar to turn their attention onto her. "I was going to pay!"

"I think you should just focus on standing and walking." Quinn chuckled, taking her by the elbow and helping her off of the stool. She swayed for a moment, but with his help, she was able to stay standing.

"You didn't drink, did you?" Sookie asked.

"Not a drop." Quinn assured her.

"Good. Just be careful in case she vomits." Sookie sent him a sympathetic smile.

"I've got it covered." He winked at the blonde before putting his arm around Ellie's waist and began leading her towards the exit. "Say goodbye, babe."

"Buh bye!" Ellie waved her hand wildly in the air, earning quite a few chuckles from the other patrons.

Sookie shook her head as she shot Sam an amused grin. "How long do you think she'll last before puking?"

"Wait for it..." Sam glanced out the window beside the door and smirked widely as he watched Ellie bend over, Quinn rubbing her back. "Didn't take long at all."

"Poor girl." Holly wandered up to the bar as she organized receipts. "So much has happened to her. Can't blame her at all for drinking."

"She's not normally like this." Sookie commented. "But I don't have the heart to tell her to stop. Everything seems so messed up lately."

"I can feel the wind of change about to come." Holly nodded. "Time hasn't healed anything at all, has it?"

"I don't think we'll ever have a moment when there isn't trouble on the horizon."

* * *

><p>"You're drunk." Quinn shook his head with a smile on his face as he watched Ellie attempting to pull the cap off of the water bottle he had given her the moment he helped her into the kitchen. He chuckled as her frustration grew, the cap just not coming off. He should have helped her, told her at least that it twisted, but he found himself amused by her drunken antics. Then again, he was amused by her even when she was sober.<p>

There was just something about this girl that drew him in. It wasn't just because she was a Phoenix; it wasn't just because she was the talk of the supernatural community. She could have been any ordinary human and he still would have been fascinated. She had gone through so much pain. She had experienced loss, she had nearly died herself. And yet, when she wasn't fighting for her life, or happened to be drunk, she was just full of life, full of optimism. That day they spent together in Dallas, when she brought him to her old house in the city, he had seen a part of Ellie that he was certain she had kept guarded for so many years, and for good reason. So many terrible things had occurred to this girl before him, and he found he had a sudden desire to just wrap his arms around her and keep her safe. He had never felt so strongly towards anyone else for so long, having kept himself guarded for the better portion of his life. He had his own baggage, his own damaged life that he had to take care of. But with Ellie, he felt like he could be himself, like he didn't have to hide.

"I can't do it." she just about threw the bottle at him.

"What are the magic words?" a smirk crossed his face.

A pout formed on her lips. "Pretty please open it so I don't throw it at your head."

"I'm not sure I like drunk you. You're violent, babe." He snickered as he untwisted the cap and handed the bottle back to the girl.

"You're my new hero!" a goofy grin swept across her face as she took the water and began chugging it down.

"Careful, babe." He grabbed the bottle away before she could begin choking.

"You don't have to stay. I can manage on my own. See!" She hopped off of the kitchen stool only to wobble and topple over.

Quinn stifled a laugh as he stood and strolled around the island, checking to make sure Ellie was still in one piece. He snorted as she thrust a hand into the air, giving him a thumbs up before pushing herself up into a sitting position.

"You're definitely drunk." He shook his head, kneeling down beside her. "Everything in working condition?"

"I'm fine." She went to swat at his arm, though she missed it nearly by a foot. "You aren't drunk enough, Quinny!"

"Quinny?" Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Is that what you're calling me now?"

"Yep yep yep." She began nodded, only to stop and groan, her nose scrunching up as pain erupted in her head. "My head hurts. It feels like someone is shoving it against the floor."

"It probably doesn't help that you fell on the floor." He held out a hand for her to take. "Come on, let's get you up."

"It's comfy down here though." She pouted again, patting the floor beside her. "Sit."

Quinn was too amused not to obliged, and ended up pushing the stool to the side as he sat next to Ellie, leaning his back against the island.

"Oh!" her eyes grew wide suddenly, a spark in those brilliant green eyes. "I nearly forgot!"

"What?" Quinn raised an eyebrow, watching as Ellie began shuffling on the ground, crawling a few feet away to one of the cupboards. "Do I even want to know what you're doing?"

She waved her hand at him a she searched through the cupboard. She knew it was there. She had been the one to put it there ages ago when she had first lived there. It had been her liquid luck while Eric had been off fucking anything with two legs. She snorted when she remembered thinking she was glad Eric was a vampire and couldn't get an STD, as half of the girls looked like they must have had one. She had yet to open the bottle, but it had given her relief to know that if things ever got too bad, she could just drink her problems away. She just never had been that girl before. But she was already drunk now. She was drunk to the point that she barely even remembered what she was doing.

"Right." She slapped her forehead, her body nearly halfway into the cupboard, throwing things out and onto the floor as she searched for the bottle of vodka she just knew was in there. Finally, her wandering hand grasped onto the bottle she had been searching for and she let out a triumphant cry. "Found it!"

"Found what?" Quinn wondered as he watched Ellie hit the back of her head on the way out of the cupboard, incoherent mumbles emitting from her lips as she crawled back over and crossed her legs before him. He took notice of the bottle in her hands and immediately stole it from her grasps. "Do you honestly think you need even more alcohol?"

"Yes!" she nodded, trying to grab the bottle back from him.

"I think your drunk enough, babe." He shook his head.

"But but..."

"Can't think of any reason to keep drinking, can you?"

She pulled on those puppy dog eyes in an attempt to persuade him. "Nasty little people want to kill me, I want to drink!"

Quinn weighed the options. He could not give her the bottle and bring her up to her bed, where she would wake up the next morning with only a bit of a hangover, or he could give in and let her drink away her problems. He knew it was wrong. Drinking wasn't the answer. Nothing would get solved by drinking more vodka than one tiny girl should ever possibly ingest. But as he remembered the life story she had told him just the other day, he couldn't help but feel sorry for her. So much had happened in her life, so much had occurred just recently. He could tell this was out of the ordinary for her, that she wasn't this girl. But she didn't know how else to deal with the many emotions she was feeling. There was just too much pain, too much danger that she needed a break, even for a moment. And drinking, while a horrible substitute, it was her only temporary release.

"You'll be my bestest friend in the entire world!" she pleaded. "Pretty please Quinny?"

"fine." He gave in. "But, this is the last time. Once this bottle is finished, no more drinking away your problems. We'll deal with them in a better way, alright?"

"K!" she chirped with a grin on her face, her entire face brightening as she grabbed the Vodka bottle out of his outstretched hand and began pulling the top off of it, only to find the same difficulty as with the water bottle.

Quinn couldn't help but laugh as he took the bottle back, twisting the top off before taking a small sip of the dangerous liquid himself. He was going to need to alcohol if he was going to get through the rest of this night.

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe you brought her to my house." Eric shook his head as he sipped a bottle of true blood. "Are you absolutely insane, Godric?"<p>

"You aren't staying there; you're hiding out like a coward here." Godric frowned, his arms crossed over his chest, not in the mood to be dealing with Eric's attitude tonight. "I'm doing what I can to protect her."

"By taking her there?" Eric snorted.

"What would you have liked me to do, Eric?" Godric snapped. "Neither Sookie or Ellie are safe at that house. We believe Bill may have been involved in the attack last night and it's no longer safe for them."

"Whatever happened to the shifter you were certain of?" Eric rolled his eyes.

"He will watch her during the day should she leave the house. Which she will because she could barely even step into your house without breaking down."

"Not my problem."

"Yes it is. It's your fault, Eric." Godric's fangs extended as his anger rose. "I shouldn't be the one taking every possible measure to keep her safe. It should be you. So stop complaining, Eric. You're sitting on your ass here while there is a war going on out there. While the woman you cowardly ran away from is in mortal danger."

Eric narrowed his eyes as he set his bottle of blood down on the coffee table before standing to his full height. "You know why I'm here. You know why I can't let anyone know that I'm here."

"Yes, I'm aware that this is the only option we have right now. My cover has been compromised, and I expect there will be threats. But I'm not happy about this predicament at all. You could have been the one protecting her, Eric, if you hadn't of let your fear get the better of you."

"I'm not having this conversation _again_." Eric hissed down at his maker. "Just drop it."

"How can I possibly drop it when I had Elizabeth crying in my arms this morning? She thought I was asleep, but how could I fall asleep while she was in so much pain? You've caused this, Eric. You've done this to her."

Eric's fangs were the ones to extend this time, his hands curling into fists at his sides. "I don't want to talk about this."

"One day you're going to regret this. And sadly, she will run back to you. At one point, I wished for that. But now, I'm not so certain you two are good for one another. She puts herself through agony trying to not love you, and puts herself through even worse pain by admitting that she still does." Godric shook his head.

"Godric." Eric growled.

"I won't speak anymore of this tonight." Godric held his hands up in defence. "You can sit back down Eric; we have much to talk about."

"Like?" he demanded to know.

"Like the fact that we have a war on our hands." Godric motioned for Eric to sit, not taking no as an answer. "If you will..."

Eric muttered curses under his breath but sat back down on the couch. Godric took a seat across from him in a chair, clasping his hands together in his lap.

"We first need to take care of Bill. He is the main threat at the moment."

"We can kill him like I suggested." Eric shrugged.

"We need to know who he is working for. We need to know who our enemies are. I suggest that we have him followed and monitored." Godric suggested.

"Have Chow keep a close eye on him." Eric nodded. "He's a good tracker."

"Very well." Godric agreed.

"What about that shifter." Eric remembered the Were-Tiger that was spending a bit too much time with his Phoenix.

"What about him?" Godric raised an eyebrow, already feeling the jealousy emitting from his child. "Quinn and Elizabeth have grown close in their short amount of time together."

"I don't like that one bit."

"Of course you don't." Godric rolled his eyes. "But you aren't there, you aren't with her. She's allowed to bond with whomever she pleases now."

Eric crossed his arms, his eyes narrowing into slits.

"Don't act like that, Eric. This is your choice, remember." Godric shook his head at his progeny's childishness. Eric could have avoided this issue all together if he just hadn't of left. But he had, and now he had to deal with another man entering Ellie's life. Godric himself may not approve of her ever being with another man, but he can understand that she needed another presence in her life. From what he knew of Quinn, and had seen last night, Quinn was a good man. He watched over Ellie closely, hardly ever leaving her side. They laughed, they joked, they bonded quicker than even Godric could have imagined. But perhaps Quinn would be good for her. She admitted last night that she still loved Eric, that she missed him. And she may never be able to move on completely. But if Quinn could bring a smile to their Phoenix's face, then he was happy.

"Whatever." Eric grumbled moodily.

"I should return to the house soon. Ellie will be home now and will grow suspicious if I don't return shortly." Godric stood. "I'll stop by Fangtasia on my way to speak with Pam and Chow. Is there anything you would like passed along?"

"Just watch her like a hawk, Godric." Eric gazed up to his maker, his expression softening slightly. "Just take care of her."

"You know I will." Godric nodded in assurance. "I'll see you soon, my child."

Eric watched with a sigh as Godric left his country safe house in mere seconds, leaving him alone to ponder if his decisions had all been for nothing.

* * *

><p>"Why do you think he doesn't want me?"<p>

"Huh, babe?" Quinn turned his attention onto me.

"Why do you think Eric doesn't want me?" I asked sadly as I took another sip from the bottle of vodka sitting between us, only to find it was already empty. "We need more."

"I think you've had enough." He chuckled, taking the empty bottle out of my hands as I jiggled it around in front of him. "And I can't honestly say I know why he wouldn't want to be with you."

"Am I ugly?" I asked curiously, tilting my head up to stare at Quinn, his eyes closed as he tried to control the same headache I was feeling as well. But it hadn't stopped me from drinking. I just hadn't realized that I would have turned into a pathetically sad drunk. But here I was, because Eric stinking Northman was everywhere and never left me the hell alone.

"You're most definitely not ugly, babe." He cracked an eye open and offered me a smile.

"Am I a horrible person?"

"You're the kindest, most free spirited woman I've ever met." He raised a hand to caress my cheek, his warm hand causing me to shudder in a delight I normally would have shied away from. But it was hard to do so when I was drunk, when my inhibitions and logic had been thrown out the window. "You care more about others than you do yourself."

"Then why doesn't he want me?" I pouted, moving into his touch.

"He's an idiot." His smile widened. "Your beautiful, babe. Anyone would be lucky to be with you."

"Would you want to be with me?" I wondered.

"What man wouldn't?" He answered honestly.

"Really?"

"Your gorgeous, you're selfless, and you're absolutely remarkable." He brushed some of the tangled hair out of my face. "Eric Northman is an idiot, Ellie."

"How come I'm drunker than you are?" I hiccupped.

"Because you drank more." he chuckled. "You nearly hit me over the head with the bottle when I tried to take it from you."

"I like my alcohol." I shrugged. And shrugged. And shrugged. I almost forgot how amusing this was. Until my shoulders began to hurt and I mumbled in complaint to Quinn. He only laughed though, and moved both of his large hands to my shoulders, slowly massaging away the tension. I let out a soft moan, nearly forgetting the last time I had been touched in anyway by a man that didn't include Godric. I loved him, but he had turned into an overprotective father in the last few months. I didn't object of course, but it was different with Quinn. He was a gorgeous man after all, and for some reason, he didn't mind spending the days with me, protecting me without even really knowing who I was.

And by god, he was actually a gentleman.

Unlike some others I could name.

Cough Eric Northman cough.

"That feels nice." I murmured, shifting closer to the man, my body working on its own accord. "You have warm hands."

"I think you're just drunk." His hands left my shoulders, only for his finger to clasp under my chin and raise my gaze up to meet his. "Don't let what Eric Northman does destroy you, Ellie. You love him still, anyone can see that, but that doesn't mean you're damaged. Any one is a fool if they didn't want to be with you. You're every man's dream."

"Am I yours?" I asked in a whisper, my eyes slowly opening to gaze into those dark violet orbs.

"Not that we should be having this conversation, but yes." He nodded with a warm smile before shifting a good distance away from me as he attempted to pull himself up. "We should get you to bed before Godric gets back. We can pretend that you're sick that way he won't find out."

"What about this?" I grabbed the bottle and waved it in front of him.

"Let me deal with the cleanup." He chuckled before reaching down and grasping onto my elbows. Without much of a warning, he pulled me up onto my feet with ease. I giggled as he wrapped an arm around my waist to help me from the kitchen, only to stumble slightly himself.

"You're not as sober as you think you are." I covered my giggling mouth with my hand.

"And whose fault is that?" his smile widened into a grin as he winked and tried once again to walk out of the kitchen. It took a few tries, and we both managed to stumble to a point that we had to use the wall to keep us upright, but somehow we had managed out of the room and up the stairs without too many injuries. Though Quinn had stubbed his toe on the way into the room that I barely even cared about entering while I was completely intoxicated.

I threw myself onto my bed, laughing as I bounced. I grabbed a pillow, curling up in the middle of the bed, too comfortable to move.

"Shove over." Quinn grunted, hopping around the bed and climbed onto the mattress beside me as I shuffled so much I nearly fell right off. He grabbed me around the waist before I could however, and hoisted me closer to the center, his warm body just barely touching mine. "I can't believe you talked me into this. I pride myself in not being a drunk."

"You shouldn't have let me drink then." I pointed out with a goofy grin on my face.

"I can't help it when you're looking all gorgeous and pathetic." He snorted, turning his head to bore his eyes into mine.

"I'm not pathetic!" I defended, though after a moment I burst out into another fit of giggles. "Okay, maybe I am."

"You are in love with Northman after all."

"Shh, don't remind me." I groaned, digging my head into the pillow. "I'm an idiot."

"You are. But don't worry; we're all idiots when it comes to love." He patted me on the head. "Though I feel like an idiot right now."

"Because you let me convince you to drink. Bad choice." I peeked up at him. "I told you I'm a hard one to handle."

"I should have listened." He nodded before groaning and holding his head. "This was such a bad idea."

"Drinking is fun though!" I jostled his arm a few times.

"Says the girl who will insist she's dying tomorrow." He shook his head, only that led to more groaning. "A very bad idea."

"Try being me. I'm way more drunker than you are."

"That makes no sense babe."

"Whatever, I'm drunk; I don't need to make sense." I found myself shifting closer to the were-tiger, seeking the warmth his body gave off. "You're really warm."

"So are you." He mused, his arm wrapped around my waist as if we had done this a thousand times.

"I am?"

"Just one of the many things remarkable about you." He tucked a strand of ear behind my hair. Or was it the other way around? I wasn't so sure, but I was far too gone to even care.

"I'm damaged, remember?"

"We're all a little damaged." Quinn shrugged.

"I love a guy who doesn't love me back? Why couldn't I have fallen in love with someone like you?" I pouted. "You are much prettier than him anyways."

"Is that so?" he nearly choked as he began laughing.

"Yep! Way prettier! And nicer! You're a nicer prettier man!" I nodded.

"Well technically neither of us are men." He reminded slyly.

"Well at least you have a heartbeat. Plus one for you!"

"Very true." his hand began toying with the ends of my hair. "Northman really is an idiot you know."

"I know." I mumbled, curling up against Quinn, laying my cheek against his warm chest. "But you're not."

"Only slightly. I did get drunk with you, didn't I?"

"That's not being an idiot, that's being smart! I'm bucket loads of fun!" I grinned up at him.

"I can't deny that." his hand raised up, stroking my hair now. "I should really go, Godric should be back soon."

"Your drunk, you can't drive." I reminded him.

"I'm buzzed, I'll be fine." He assured, beginning to move me off of him so he could climb off of the bed. "And you should rest."

"No!" I tugged on his arm, pulling him back down beside me on the bed. Of course, he was much stronger than I was, so he pretty much just let me pull him around. "Stay, pretty please Quinny?"

"Only if you never call me that again." he shook his head, amusement clear in his violet orbs.

"Okay Quinny!" I nodded in agreement.

He rolled his eyes but we lied back down beside one another. I let my eyes close as I just enjoyed the moment. There were no thoughts running through my mind, none that I wished to forget anyways. Drinking was an excellent way to forget about my problems for at least a little while anyways. And Quinn was great company. He was large, he was warm, he was kind, and hot damn, he was fantastic to look at!

I blushed as those thoughts ran through my head. I shouldn't be looking at another man that way. And definitely not Quinn, my new bodyguard. But I couldn't help myself. I was a broken hearted woman that just wanted to forget about Eric Northman for two seconds. And while being drunk helped with that, being around Quinn actually made that even more possible. He lifted my spirits, he made me feel like the most special girl in the world, and I found that I actually liked that. I wanted someone to treat me right, to treat me like a princess for once. Eric didn't know the first thing how to be a gentleman. Maybe he should be taking lessons from this man.

"If you had the chance, would you sleep with me?" I asked randomly.

"What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer it." I swatted at his chest. "Would you?"

"Anyone would be lucky to sleep with you, babe."

"But would you want to?"

"Is that an open invitation?" he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"No." I rolled my eyes. "Well maybe. Can you rock my world?"

Quinn let out a roar of a laugh. "I'm a tiger in bed, babe."

"Oh is that right?" I propped myself up on my elbow and gazed down at him. "You talk a lot of game."

"Oh believe me babe, women all over the world has been satisfied by this." He motioned down his body, a smirk plastered across his face.

"So you're a man whore then." I teased.

"I just do whatever I can to please the ladies."

"You're wrong, you really are drunk." I snorted in a very unlady like manner. "I like drunk you."

"Are you telling me you don't like me normally?" he mocked being offended.

"Nope. Your good looks are all that I'm into." I nudged him.

"Right back at ya." He winked.

I laughed and fell back onto the bed beside him, though I shifted so my head was resting back on his chest, my arm wrapped around his strong muscular torso.

"You really are really warm." I mumbled, enjoying the warmth of his body a little too much.

"Oh that's nothing." His fingers began dancing slowly up my back.

"You're someone who I should have fallen in love with."

"Well there's still time."

"Hm, that's true." I wasn't sure what had gotten into me as I lifted myself up, ignoring the pounding in my head, matching my racing heart, and stared down at Quinn. He really was the perfect man. He wouldn't have treated someone like crap. He wouldn't have made them fall in love with him, only to go running off scared. He would have cherished me. He would have loved me completely. But no, I had to go fall in love with stupid Eric Northman. And I was certainly paying for it.

But who said I couldn't try and fall out of love with him?

Why couldn't I try and move on?

Why couldn't I have fun and fall for someone else.

Like the gorgeous shifter lying on my bed, his body warm and inviting.

My hand had a mind of its own as it began drifting up Quinn's chest, lightly tracing the design on his t-shirt. Quinn looked up at me questioningly before his eyes closed, a soft growl emitting from the back of his throat as my nails raked against his shirt covered chest.

"I really should have fallen in love with you." I murmured, growing so close to Quinn that our noses were just about touching. "It would have been so much easier."

"Babe..." he opened his eyes as my lips began brushing against his. His hands grabbed onto my arms and tried to pull me away, but without even realizing what I was doing, my powers froze in him place. "Did you just use your powers on me?"

"Maybe..." I smirked down at him, my voice vibrating against his lips.

"Oddly enough that's a turn on."

"Oh goodie." I moved myself yet again, this time so I was straddling Quinn, my legs on either side of his waist as I leaned in even closer to the shifter.

"This is worse than drinking your problems away." Quinn mused, but there was a spark in his eyes.

"We'll chalk this all up to me being intoxicated then."

Quinn opened his mouth, but I didn't give him a second to reconsider as my lips were pressing against his.

* * *

><p>"Elizabeth?"<p>

I groaned at how loud Godric's voice was. Why was he shouting? Didn't he realize there was a drunk girl in the house? A drunk girl who had one hell of a hangover.

"I'm never drinking again." I mumbled to myself, groaning at the churning my stomach was doing.

"Elizabeth!"

"Go away." I grumbled, pulling the pillow I was lying on over my head to drown out the shouts. My head was pounding harder than it ever had before and I was certain it was just going to explode at any moment.

Note to self: alcohol officially sucked.

Whoever had told me that drinking was not a way to solve my problems, well someone just hand them an award, because surprise, they were right. I mean, here I was, hung over, and nothing was solved. There were still crazy vampires out for my blood, literally. Eric was still god knows where acting like an asshole. And Bill Compton was still dressing like a douche. Nothing solved what so ever. All I managed to do was put myself back into this hung over position, and it wasn't exactly fun at all. Not when all I wanted to do was empty my stomach completely.

"I hate life." I moaned out as I tossed the pillow onto the floor and lifted my head up. I brushed back my horribly messy hair and attempted to pull myself out of bed, the bathroom calling my name. As I pushed a leg over the side of the bed though, I realized that I wasn't exactly wearing clothes. I frowned as I lifted the sheets and looked down at my body, surprised to find that I had been right. I was stark naked, lying there in my birthday suit. "What the hell happened last night?"

"Quiet down babe." A mumble sounded from beside me.

I just about fell off the bed.

In fact, I did fall off the bed.

I pulled my bed sheets around me as I scrambled back up to my feet, my eyes growing wide as I stared at the form lying in my bed.

"Quinn, what the fuck did we do!"


	23. Some Mistakes

**Chapter Twenty Three: Some Mistakes**

"Quinn, get the fuck up." I scrambled to get my clothes on as I heard Godric shout my name one last time from the floor below us. "You have to get up and get dressed like right now."

"What's the hurry babe, come back to bed." He mumbled, reaching out and grabbing my wrist, tugging me back down onto the bed as I was tugging on my pants.

"So not the time right now Quinn." I nudged him. "Godric is...oh god, Godric is..." I lowered my voice, hoping the vampire couldn't hear me. "He's coming up the stairs, you need to get dressed."

As if mentioning Godric's name was the key, Quinn was up and out of my bed in no time. He cursed under his breath, but dressed quicker than I thought humanly possible. it just wasn't quick enough however, as while Quinn was pulling on his jeans, covering that very gorgeous boxer covered ass of his, a knock sounded at my door. I silently begged for Quinn to be silent as I walked over to the door and slowly opened it, sticking my head out into the hallway.

"Are you alright?" Godric frowned as he took in my appearance, at least, what he could see of it.

"I'm fine, I just fell asleep." I assured him, lying through my teeth and hoping Godric wouldn't realize it. Though we did have a blood bond, and he had always been able to tell when I had been lying in the past. I mentally cursed myself for allowing my drunken self to get me into this mess. "I'm just getting dressed."

"Where's Quinn?" Godric tilted his head to the side as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"He's in the bathroom." I quickly lied. "He came up to tell me he was leaving and I ordered him in there so I could get changed. I'll just be a minute, unless you wanted to come in, but that might be, well you know, awkward and all."

"Of course, take all the time you need." Godric nodded, taking a step back, but remained in the hallway right outside my door.

I flashed him a fake smile before closing the door and leaning against it. I sent Quinn a distressed look and he offered a warm one in return. He handed me my brush as he pressed out the winkles in his shirt, both of us trying to look as presentable as possible.

I couldn't believe what we had done. I couldn't remember all that had happened tonight. It all came in little snippets. All I knew was that I had been at Merlotte's, drunk of course, and Quinn had brought me back here. Everything after that was a bit hazy, and I kicked myself for getting so drunk I pretty much had just blacked out. But as they always said, you generally blacked out whatever you don't want to remember. And I knew it was true in this case. Because waking up naked beside the man who was acting like my bodyguard, who was also naked, yeah, definitely not something I wanted to remember anytime soon. I mean, my legs shook as I walked, and while I had one hell of a hangover, I had a feeling it wasn't entirely from how much alcohol I had consumed. And I was pretty certain having sex with Quinn was a fantastic thing to do, but hello, there was a war on our hands and I was still friggin in love with Eric.

This had been a bad night.

A very very bad night.

"Are you almost through?" Godric's voice came wafting through the door.

"One minute." I called back before pushing Quinn into my adjoined bathroom and closed the door behind us. I turned the taps on at the sink, hoping the sound of water would drown out my whispers.

"What happened tonight?" I demanded to know.

"I have no idea." He shrugged.

"Quinn!"

"Honestly babe, all I remember is you convincing me to drink with you. That's all." He replied honestly, looking just as stumped as I was.

"Well then maybe we didn't..."

"Sorry to say, but I think all the evidence points to that we did." He looked just as embarrassed as I felt. "Which is my fault, I shouldn't have let things go as far as they did."

"I can be very persuasive." I shrugged with a sigh. "I just wish I remembered, you know?"

"You and me both." He pulled me into an embrace, and I hated myself for melting against his warm body. "We'll chalk it up to us being intoxicated...hm, I'm pretty sure you said that."

"Sounds like something I'd say." I snorted before pulling away from the shifter. "This doesn't change anything, does it?"

"I'm still your bodyguard, don't worry." He ruffled my hair. "You're in love with Northman, I'm not about to start fighting for your heart when we both know I don't have a chance in hell of winning."

"Sadly you're right about that." I pouted. "I wish it wasn't true. I'm pretty sure you were amazing tonight."

"Oh I'm sure I was." He winked before nudging me out of the room, turning off the water as we left. "Come on, I need to get going."

"Will you be okay to drive?" I asked in a whisper as we began towards my bedroom door.

"It's all flushed out of the system now. No hangover at all. The perks of being a shifter."

"Lucky you, I feel like crap." My nose scrunched up before I shook my arms out, a smile being plastered across my face. I pulled open the door and flashed Godric my smile. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Godric nodded, his gaze moving between Quinn and I. I could have sworn his eyes narrowed just the slightest, but other than that, he didn't look any different, he didn't look like he knew what had happened. "I can take it from here, Quinn. Thank you for looking after her today."

"Of course, it was fun." Quinn shot me a smile before passing between Godric and I. "Call me later babe."

I nodded and went to follow after him, only for Godric to step into my path. "I'm just going to walk him out, Godric."

"He knows where the door is." His voice sounded colder than it had only seconds ago.

I frowned and raised an eyebrow, but waved at Quinn over Godric's shoulder as he slipped from the house. I sighed and looked back up at Godric, my face paling as I realized the anger flashing in his blue green orbs.

"Godric?" I questioned in a soft voice. "Is everything okay?"

"What were you thinking?" Godric demanded, a slight growl to his voice.

"I don't know what you're..."

"Don't play dumb with me, Elizabeth." His eyes narrowed completely this time. "From the stench on your breath, I can tell that you've been drinking _again_."

"Okay, so I got a little drunk. I'm paying for it, believe me." I rubbed my temples as my head began pounding even louder. "So if you could hold off on the yelling..."

"Alcohol isn't the only thing I can smell all over you." He announced in disgust. I had never seen Godric this riled up before. I had seen him angry, I had seen him acting like an over protective father, but this side of him, I've never witnessed it before.

And I wasn't so sure I wanted to in the future.

"Godric?" I chewed on my bottom lip as I fidgeted with my hands.

"How could you?" his voice lowered. "Don't you realize that Eric can feel every single thing that you do?"

"I'm not sure I follow." My eyebrows furrowed together.

"Having sex with Quinn will not change the fact that you love him." Godric snapped, the muscles in his arms tensing.

My eyes grew wide. "h-how did you know?"

"You were getting dressed, were you? How exactly were you planning on changing when your bag still resides in my room?"

"Oh..." I mentally slapped myself for being such an idiot. I hadn't thought of that at all.

"Do you not think I can smell it all over you? You reek of that shifter. You reek of sex." Godric shook his head, disappointment replacing the anger in his orbs. "This is not the Elizabeth I know and cherish. She would not have hurt Eric in this way."

"Excuse me?" I gritted my teeth together. "But Eric left me, remember? He left me and I'm moving on."

"Except you were crying in my arms last night because you were still in love with him." he reminded me.

"Thank you for throwing that fact into my face." I grumbled, brushing past him and began down the hallway, stepping in front of his closed bedroom door. "I'd like to get my bag out."

"And I'd like to know why you thought it would be a good idea to get drunk, idiotically, and have sex with another man."

"First off, you don't get to be angry, Godric. This is my life, and Eric left me. He left me in pieces and I'm trying to put myself together." I rounded on him as he strolled towards me. "And secondly, I can sleep with whoever the hell I want, even if it does end up being one big ass mistake."

"Elizabeth..."

"I got drunk and I slept with someone I shouldn't have. I get it. I'm an idiot; I'm the worst person in the world." The anger was rippling through me at such a rate that I was beginning to feel the tingling warmth at the tips of my fingers. I tried to calm myself down, not wanting to use my powers on Godric and accidentally hurt him. I knew he was just trying to play the peace keeper. He was just trying to be the referee between Eric's and my failed relationship. But I've had just about enough of everything lately. I didn't need to be lectured. I knew just how stupid of an idea it was, I didn't need any reminders. "Eric left me, Godric. He left me, remember."

"He still loves you, Elizabeth. He loves you in his own little way." Godric sighed.

"But he still left." I shook my head. "And yes, I love him; no man will ever fill his shoes. And I like Quinn, probably more than I should, but I never meant to sleep with him. It was a mistake, Godric. So please, don't talk to me like I'm your daughter. I'm nearly twenty five. I can make some mistakes once in awhile."

I waited patiently, my arms crossed over my chest, as Godric slowly pressed in the number code to open his bedroom door. Once he had, I pushed passed him and into the room, collecting my things and storming back out and down the hallway into my own room. Godric didn't follow at first, giving me a moment to calm down. I sighed as I sat down on my bed, holding my pounding head in my hands. The only relief I found was that I didn't want to puke my entire stomach out into the toilet.

"I'm certain that he felt it." Godric commented as he leaned against the doorway.

"How? Our bond is closed." I let my hands fall to my lap as I looked up at him.

"It's open just enough for him to know that you're safe." Godric informed, taking a step into the room.

"And how do you know this?" I frowned.

"Eric and I..." Godric hesitated for a moment before continuing. "We speak regularly."

"Well good for you." I mumbled, shaking my head and falling onto the bed. "Glad he has no problem talking with you."

"He's scared, Elizabeth. He's scared but he still loves you. He still wants to know that you're safe, that you're happy."

"So why should it matter if I'm with someone else?" I stared up at the ceiling. "It was a mistake but...but even if it wasn't, it shouldn't matter to him. He left me, he lost the right to care who I'm with."

"You and I both know that is not how Eric works." Godric chuckled softly as he joined me on the bed, lying beside me and offering his arm out to me. I sighed as I curled up beside him, resting my head on his chest. It was amazing the difference between a vampire and a shifter. Godric was as cold as ice, and Quinn was just so warm. But I wouldn't trade Godric for the world, even if we do bicker like mad sometimes.

"You really think he knows then?" I wondered, not sure how I felt about that. On one hand, it felt nice to stick it to him. Maybe now he could realize just how damaging his leaving was on me. I mean, I got drunk and slept with some other man, that was the furthest from how I usually acted. But on the other hand, I did feel guilty. Eric had left, and he had been cruel and a complete ass, but I still loved him, and I knew in his own way, he loved me. He was just a coward and too scared to just let himself love me in the way that I knew he could.

"I do." Godric nodded, wrapping his arm around my waist. "But you are right; he has no right to complain. He left you; he broke you as you tend to say. I've told him this a thousand times."

"Do you think he'll ever come back?" I asked curiously.

"Honestly, I'm not sure, my dear one." Godric sighed. "I wish he does, as I know you and him are meant for one another. But I cannot say for certain."

"I don't know if I want him to or not." I admitted. "Part of me knows that nothing will ever be the same. We can't just go back to how we were before, and I don't want to. He really hurt me and I'll never forget that. But another part of me, the part that loves him, I guess I kind of hope he comes back too."

"There's no shame in that." he assured before growing silent. Worried, I glanced up at Godric and nearly burst out laughing when I caught sight of the look on his face.

"What?" I stifled a fit of giggles. "What's wrong?"

"I've just realized that..." I was certain that if he was a vampire right now, he would be blushing. "You and Quinn slept together."

"Yeah, we've already gone over this, Godric." I rolled my eyes. "I'm sorry, I made a mistake."

"It's not that." he squirmed, something so unlike him to do until suddenly he was off of the bed, leaving me lying there in confusion. "You and Quinn _slept _together."

"And..."

"On that bed. The very same bed I was just on." He shuddered.

I couldn't help myself as I started laughing, tears being brought to my eyes. Godric didn't look amused though, and just stood there with pursed lips and his arms crossed over his chest.

"Are you finished?" he raised an eyebrow at me after I had calmed down, wiping away the tears as I climbed off the bed and grinned at him.

"Sometimes you act the age you look." I teased him.

"I would rather not be lying on a bed where you've just..." a look of disgust crossed his face.

"Where I've just had wild passionate sex?" I smirked at the vampire. "Well not that I remember any of it, but I'm pretty sure it was."

"I don't need to be hearing this." He groaned, raising his hands and covering his ears. "Can we take this into another room?"

I snorted but nodded, leading the way out of the room that I think had now just scarred Godric for life.

* * *

><p>"There you are!" I jumped off of the bar stool as I dived myself at Sookie the moment she came waltzing through the back door of Merlotte's, Sam at her side.<p>

"Well hello to you too." She chuckled.

"Where have you been! I've been waiting ages for you." I grabbed her by the arm and began tugging her in the same direction that she had come.

"Ah, you do know I work right now, right?" she raised an eyebrow at me.

"More important matters here!" I glanced over my shoulder at Quinn who was smirking widely at me. "We'll be in Sam's trailer with the door locked, we'll shout if anyone tries to kill us."

"Sounds good, babe." He winked in my direction before starting a hushed conversation with Sam who looked just as confused as Sookie was.

I snorted as I continued to drag Sookie out of the bar that only had one or two early customers before the lunch rush came in. the moment I had woken up that morning, I knew I had to talk to Sookie. You don't just get drunk and sleep with someone who wasn't the man that you loved without needing to talk to your best friend. So I had called Quinn up right away, just about threatened him to come pick me up, and we were here not even an hour later. Of course, we had to wait for Merlotte's to open, and even then Terry and Arlene had opened the bar, Sam and Sookie taking far too long in the trailer for my liking.

"So what's this about?" we left the back of Merlotte's and crossed the employee parking lot until we reached Sam's cozy little trailer. Sookie unlocked the door and ushered me inside before double locking it behind us, peering out through the curtains before motioning me to sit down on the couch. I did so nervously, my knees bouncing up and down as I fidgeted with my hands. I'm not sure why I was acting like this. I just needed to talk to Sookie. I knew what had happened last night had been a mistake, but I think I just needed to hear Sookie agree with me.

"Well?" she stood before me, her hands planted firmly on her hips.

"I slept with Quinn." I blurted out without a second thought.

Sookie gasped, her eyes growing wide as she quickly sat down beside me, asking me a million questions all at once. I held up my hand to stop her as my heart pounded in my chest.

"We were drunk. Well I was really drunk, but he was a bit drunk too." I explained, chewing on my nails nervously.

"You and Quinn slept together while you were drunk?" Sookie repeated.

I nodded. "It was so stupid, and I'm pretty sure I don't even remember most of it, just little snippets."

"So you don't know for sure if you did?"

"Believe me Sookie, there was proof." I sighed, leaning back on the couch, covering my face with my hands. "I can't believe I slept with Quinn, Sookie, and while I was piss drunk!"

"Well...was he at least good in bed?"

I dropped my hands into my lap at looked at her incredulously. "Seriously, Sookie? I sleep with someone who isn't Eric, and that's what you say?"

"What?" she shrugged, a smirk crossing her face. "Just because he isn't a vampire, doesn't mean he can't be great in bed. You'd be surprised at the stamina a shifter can have. I mean Sam..."

"Stop!" I nearly shouted, a horrified look on my face. "Just stop right there, I don't need the images."

She snickered. "I'm just saying..."

"Stop saying. Start telling me that I'm an idiot, that's what I need to hear right now."

"But I mean, if he was great in bed, why complain?" she shrugged, her smirk growing.

"Seriously Sook, you really suck right now." I groaned.

"Alright, I'm sorry." She tried to control her laughter. "Let me try again. Ellie, you're an idiot. Getting drunk and having sex with a rather good looking man is just a horrible thing to do. You should be hung. Or shot. But definitely killed."

"Ouch, Sook, brutal much?" I raised an eyebrow, but couldn't help the laugh that emitted from my lips as I began to relax.

"Sorry." She chuckled. "But seriously Ellie, don't beat yourself up over it."

"How can me not! I slept with Quinn, Sookie, Quinn of all people! I don't even know him! I mean, he knows everything there is to know about me and I know nothing of him! Actually, when you think about it, it's kind of creepy. He could be an axe murderer." I pointed out as I rambled on and on. "I mean, obviously he's not because I trust him with my life, but the point is still made!"

"And what point would that be?" Sookie raised an eyebrow.

"Keep up, Sookie! I don't know him! And even if I did know him, I just shouldn't have slept with him. I mean, what about Eric..."

"You mean the vampire who left you for no reason?" she reminded me. "You shouldn't be worrying about him, even if you do love him."

"But I...wait, how do you know that I still love him?" I frowned in confusion.

"I didn't know for sure, but thanks for confirming it." she patted my shoulder with a warm smile. "You might have told us all that you were fine these last few weeks, but we're not blind, Ellie. We all knew you still loved him. You were just so determined to forget him that we humoured you."

"Oh well thanks a whole lot for that." I rolled my eyes. "How can I still love him, Sookie? Look at all he's done!"

"You are a bit insane, to be honest. But sometimes, you have to be insane to fall in love." Sookie shrugged. "Love is an insane thing."

"You and Sam are perfectly normal."

"I'm part fae and he's a shifter." Sookie snorted. "We're the opposite of normal."

"You know what I mean." I shot her a look. "I just want what you have."

"And you will one day." She assured me, squeezing my hand gently. "And sadly, I have a feeling it will be with Eric."

"How can you say that? You were all hating on him before."

"And I will probably forever hate him. But you love him, it's so obvious. And it's pretty damn obvious that he loves you too. He's just too afraid to show it."

"And that's the problem." I sighed. "He doesn't show it. Instead, he runs off and declares I'll never see him again."

"You and I both know that won't be true." Sookie smiled knowingly. "He'll come back for you one day, I just know it."

"But how do you know?" I questioned, looking for the answers I was seeking.

"Because no matter how scared you might be, you can never stop loving your soul mate. You'll continuously be drawn to one another for the rest of your long lives. It might not happen tomorrow, or even a year from now. But one day, he will come back for you, and you will have your fairy tale ending. You can believe me, I'm a telepath."

"You can't see the future; you can only read people's thoughts." I snorted.

"Close enough."

* * *

><p>"Leaving already?" Sookie questioned as she glanced at Quinn and I as we stood from the bar, thankfully neither of us intoxicated in any shape or form.<p>

"Yeah, if I'm too late, Godric will assume Quinn and I are having more sex." I winked up at the shifter beside me, who was smirking widely. I was glad that we had both overcome what happened last night. Things hadn't seemed awkward at all between today, and I was overjoyed. Because I did foresee Quinn becoming a close friend of mine, he already pretty much was. I didn't want one little, okay, very big, mistake to come between us. But he was absolutely perfect, as usual, and didn't hold last night over me. We just shrugged it off and went on with our lives, cracking jokes about it here and there, making light of the whole situation.

"Remember what I told you earlier." Sookie winked before hurrying to clean off her last few tables before she was done for the night.

"I'll talk with you later Sook." I waved at her as I slipped on my jacket and followed Quinn out of the bar. "Bye Sam!"

The shifter waved as we left the bar, the night not as chilly as I had been expecting it to be. I was thankful that the weather was starting to get warmer as we moved closer and closer to spring. I would be happy when I could just throw on a pair of shorts and sunbathe outside.

Of course, just as soon as this whole war thing was over and done with.

"Elizabeth."

I was startled to find Godric waiting for us in the middle of the parking lot. I raised an eyebrow, glancing up at Quinn before we began over to the vampire.

"We were just on our way home, Godric. I promise we weren't having sex." I held my hands up in defence.

There was no hint of amusement on his face however, only worry. And that concerned me. what possible could have happened now?

"Godric?" I frowned. "What's wrong?"

"We need to go."

"We need to go where?" I questioned. "What's going on? Did something happen."

"I've received a phone call this evening when I rose." He sighed, running a hand down his already exhausted face.

"What kind of phone call?" my heart skipped a beat. I could just tell that something was going on. It was written all over Godric's face. This war had just begun; I knew everything wouldn't be all unicorns and rainbows. But I hadn't been expecting bad news so soon. "Godric, what is it?"

"We've been summoned."

"By who?" I was confused now.

"The Queen. Sophie-Anne has summoned us." Godric explained, taking a step forward. "We must leave immediately, Elizabeth."

"Okay, well then let's go." I nodded, beginning to walk over to Quinn's car. I stopped when I realized neither Quinn nor Godric were following me. I sighed as I turned, only to find Godric directly behind me, causing me to yelp in surprise. I was even more surprised however, when suddenly Godric lifted me right up into his arms before taking off into the night sky.


	24. Breakin Dishes

**Chapter Twenty Four: Breakin Dishes**

"Holy..." my mouth gaped open as I stared up at the white southern mansion that stood before us. "How exactly is this a hideout? This place is huge!"

Godric chuckled as he laid a hand on my back and began leading me across the large estate until we reached two guards. I was surprised that I recognized one from the New Orleans palace, and I was relieved that not everyone I had remembered from my previous visit to that palace had died in the bombing like we had all thought.

"Godric, Miss. Cole." One of the guards bowed in respect as we approached them. "The Queen has been awaiting your arrival. Right this way."

The one guard led the way as the other followed behind Godric and me. My eyes darted in every direction, trying to take everything in. Godric had explained on the way here that the Queen of Arkansas had been an ally of Sophie-Anne and offered her a safe house while she collected herself. I still found it hilarious that this mansion, this large estate, was what vampires considered to be a safe house. If anyone was wandering around, searching for the Queen, I don't know about anyone else, but this place would certainly give me a few red flags. But this was Sophie-Anne we were talking about, and vampires in general lived a very lavish lifestyle, not able to conform to our meagre human ways.

"You will catch flies if you don't shut your mouth soon." Godric teased, lightening the mood as we stepped up onto a wraparound porch before two large white doors were pulled open from the inside, revealing a large front foyer.

If I had been gobsmacked by the outside, it was nothing compared to the inside of the mansion. Everywhere I looked, there was something shiny or sparkly that caught my attention. A massive chandelier hung in the foyer over the winding set of stairs leading to a second, and what appeared to be a third floor. I wasn't sure how many people were staying here, how many members of Sophie-Anne's court that had survived, but I was certain that this mansion was larger than anyone could possibly fill.

"Right this way." The guard that had led us into the house motioned us down a hallway passed the stairs.

Godric kept his hand on my back as we walked, and I heard the distinct click of his fangs descending as we passed a few vampires along the way. I wasn't worried about being attacked, but I did understand the purpose of it. Godric was letting every single vampire know that I was taken, that I was not to be even looked at the wrong way. Of course, I wasn't his exactly, but these vampires didn't need to know that. I was sure that even Eric wouldn't mind if Godric and I pretended that I was his to keep me safe, at least in an instance where he wasn't around. I wasn't sure if even with his leaving if I was still classified as his, but part of me hoped so. Not even because I loved him, but because Eric was a very powerful figure in the vampire community, it was one of the reasons these invading vampires waited until he had left to start this war. If someone was to know that I was his, or even Godric's, then not a single soul would touch me unless they wanted to be killed brutally.

"My Queen, Godric and Miss. Cole have arrived." The guard in front of us stopped in a large lounge, bowing as the Queen of Louisiana and Mississippi, Sophie-Anne, came into view.

"Thank you Rasul." The red haired Queen waved the guard away before a grin spread across her lips. She had been sitting on a white lounger in the dark red and black room but was soon before us in no time. It was amazing how natural that seemed to me now from the many years I've spent around vampires. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. "Oh thank the vampire heavens you're alive Godric! I was thinking the worst!"

A strained smile was forced onto Godric's lips as he nodded at Sophie-Anne. Much like Eric, Godric wasn't the biggest fan of Sophie-Anne. I wasn't sure why, I thought she was a complete hoot. But then again, I only saw one side of her and had only known her for a short period of time. And I'd rather keep it that way.

"And my wonderful Phoenix!" she grabbed me by the arms and kissed both of my cheeks in greeting, and I was almost certain that I now had two bright lipstick marks on my cheeks.

I couldn't help but grin at the Queen, happy to see her alive and well. I had been worried that something had happened to her as no one had heard from her since the bombing. I knew from what Godric had told us that she was alive, I just had been hoping that it had been true, that she had been able to get out of the palace before the bombing.

What I did notice right away though, was the missing vampire from her side. She had hardly gone two feet without Andre at her side, acting like a bodyguard to anyone who didn't know either vampire. But I had gotten close to Andre, and I knew the story well. He had been her child, her lover for so many years. They loved one another so deeply, and I knew it had to of been heartbreaking for Sophie-Anne to lose Andre so horribly.

"I'm sorry about Andre." I bowed my head guiltily. "It's my fault he met the true death."

"Nonsense, my Phoenix." She lifted by gaze with a manicured finger clasping my chin. "Andre, bless his still heart, knew that there was a chance either of us could have met the true death. We were willing when we arrived in Shreveport, Ellie. You are a magnificent creature; It would be an honour to lose my life for yours."

"Still, I'm sorry. I know what it's like to lose the people you love." I offered her a sympathetic smile, knowing all too well that feeling of loss.

"It's all forgotten." she waved the issue away, though I saw a flicker of sadness in her orbs before she masked the emotion. She turned around, motioning us to sit as she retook her previous seat before waving her hands at the other vampires in the room. "Leave us!"

In a blink of an eye, the vampires had disappeared and the doors to the lounge had closed. I turned my attention on Sophie-Anne, noting the grim expression on Godric's face.

"We don't have much time I'm afraid." Sophie-Anne got right down to business, the usually cheerful expression turning just as grim as Godric's, and that worried me. When Sophie-Anne was worried, that was a time to be concerned.

"You know who is invading Louisiana and Mississippi, don't you?" Godric leaned forward.

"I do, as it happens." She sighed dramatically and my body grew tense. "Felipe De Castro, he's the vampire king of Nevada. He's been offering to overtake my states since I acquired Mississippi. He seems to think there's some silly mishap with the IRS."

Godric and I shared a look, but didn't speak, though we both knew of the trouble Sophie-Anne did have with the IRS that nearly got her into trouble. But after obtaining Mississippi, a wealthy state thanks to Russell, she no longer had to worry about _silly_ money problems, at least not with the human government. Who knows whatever she may owe to the vampire authority.

"He is the one who threatened you and your territory?" Godric questioned, moving the conversation along.

"Oh no, of course not." She rolled her eyes. "Felipe couldn't hurt a fly. He is an acquaintance of mine and has been over my years as a vampire. Of course he's younger, but only by a few centuries. No, he has an interest in my courts, but he wouldn't result to violence to get what seeks. Not him specifically anyways."

"So if it wasn't him, then who did cause the bombings?" I wondered, before adding, "If you don't mind me asking."

"What a good question!" her eyes brightened, as if I was a little five year old asking why the sky was blue. "He had his little ass kissing right hand, Victor Madden, do all the...oh what is it you humans call it?"

"The dirty work?" I offered, which elicited a clap of the hands from the Queen.

"Yes, that's it! He had Victor do the dirty work." Sophie-Anne nodded. "That snake, of course, has been threatening me every since my poor blessed Andre has met the true death. There seems to be rumours throughout the community that I'm a weakened liability. Well what do they know!"

"I'm sure you were perfectly capable." Godric smartly complimented.

"Why thank you Godric." Her smile widened before she shook her head and returned to what she was saying. "Anyways, that dreadful vampire has been sending threats left and right. I never thought anything of them of course. Who would possibly assassinate a vampire Queen?"

"So Victor, he was the one who bombed the palace?" I asked.

"Oh heavens no." She snorted. "Victor has his own men to do _his_ dirty work."

"Does Felipe know of what's happened since Victor has been let loose?" Godric wondered.

"If you ask me, Felipe shooed Victor off to deal with me to keep him away from Nevada's affairs." Sophie-Anne turned to me. "Las Vegas is one of the wealthiest cities in the Americas. But Louisiana is a close second. More vampires would rather come here than that stuffy, human ridden city."

"I can imagine." I nodded. "So you're saying that Felipe knows what's going on, but doesn't really care."

"Vampires seek out power, Elizabeth. Most don't care how it's achieved." Godric explained. "I'm sure that while Felipe may find Sophie-Anne to be a worthy ally, he would much rather take control of two of the wealthier states. He believed there to be a weakness, which we can all agree is not true, and he sent his..."

"Butt boy." Sophie-Anne snickered, and I almost laughed as well. Hearing the Queen of Louisiana, someone so put together and childish at the same time, say the term butt boy, it was just too amusing to keep quiet.

"Yes," Godric nodded. "He sent Victor to deal with whatever the problem may be. Victor knows Sophie-Anne will not willingly give up her control over the two territories, so he's ensuring it occurs by force."

"And that's why he attacked when he did right? Eric was gone, that was one last powerful vampire they had to deal with, and since Godric was in New Orleans, it made sense for them to attack them." I nodded, beginning to understand.

"Exactly, my smart little Phoenix." Sophie-Anne began playing with her strand of pearls, looking like she was losing interest. "Victor, that scum, decided to kill nearly my entire court, hoping to kill Godric and me, just so he can overtake Louisiana. Of course, I'm sure he didn't believe we would be smarter than that."

"Hence why you summoned Godric to New Orleans." I commented.

Sophie-Anne shot Godric a quick look, and I frowned when the two seemed to share a silent conversation between themselves.

"Yes, yes exactly." Sophie-Anne answered after a moment, waving the moment off, making me suspicious that perhaps I didn't know the whole story. But Godric had told us that Sophie-Anne had been worried, that she wanted Godric's guidance. Was that not the truth? Was there another reason the Queen had called Godric to New Orleans so suddenly? "But none of that matters now. We've lost all of my sheriffs, your vampire lover is off doing god knows what, against my orders of course. And Mississippi is practically in shambles!"

"So where does that leave us? Why haven't they attacked then? Wouldn't this be the perfect time to invade?" I tried to understand the mindset of these Nevada vampires.

"Because there are two little issues that need to be dealt with beforehand." She sat forward, her orbs rested solely on me and I shifted uncomfortably. "They thought Godric to be dead, and they kidnapped or killed all of my Sheriffs. There was no vampire strong enough to stop them. The authority and AVL, as always, are a useless bunch and don't care at all what's going on as long as it doesn't affect the human public."

"But then what else mattered?" I frowned, not understanding why the vampires hadn't just invaded yet. It seemed like a perfect opportunity. Up until the werewolf attack and Bill's return, no one knew Godric had survived and we had all kept it that way. I was pretty sure that no one besides us knew Sophie-Anne was off hiding here in Arkansas, so what was the problem?

And then it dawned on me.

Who were the objects of that werewolf attack?

Who were two of the rarest and most powerful beings that happened to be residing in the state they so desperately wanted?

"Sookie and me. They want us before they invade." My eyes grew wide, looking between the two vampires. "That's why they attacked us, the Weres I mean."

"Dreadful creatures." Sophie-Anne scrunched up her nose in disgust. "But useful when you don't want to waste any of your own men. Why send your best soldiers when you can just tempt a few Were junkies into doing your bidding?"

"So does that mean they won't invade until what, we're dead?"

"Of course not!" Sophie-Anne took me by the hands, her hands ice cold. "They want your powers, Ellie. Both of your powers. If they can kidnap you, control you in any way they possibly can, then they will. You know better than anyone just how tempting you are to every supernatural creature. Witches, vampires, and so many others would just jump at a chance of controlling you and your powers."

"But I mean, in a way this is good right? They won't invade until they have us then. Which means we have time to make a plan of action." I pointed out.

"They won't stop attacking until they have you, unfortunately." Godric sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I was afraid of this."

"At least this buys us time though."

"Not much, I'm afraid. Victor is not a patient person, Ellie. If he doesn't get what he wants, he'll take it whatever way he can. And if that means invading Louisiana, killing every single vampire around you, then he will." Sophie-Anne frowned, something that just did not look right on her flawless face. "He's a nasty one, Victor. There's been stories of him. He's not nearly as old as I am, and is no match for Godric. But he is a fighter, he is a warrior. Don't let how handsome he is fool you."

"Okay, well I'm officially worried now." I couldn't stop the concern from consuming me. I had been worried before, but now that I knew the details, now that there were names, it became all too real. And knowing that Sookie and I were in more danger than we first thought, that just scared the hell out of me.

But it also pissed me off.

Could I not go a month or two without some big bad trying to kill me? I wasn't asking for much, I just wanted a little bit of peace and quiet. That wasn't a lot. But oh no, every single supernatural creature had to pop up and try to kill me or those I cared about. I was getting tired of this. I was getting fed up and part of me just wanted to find these vampires and kill each and every one of them until I was satisfied. Of course, that was dangerous. We didn't have a plan. We didn't know when these vampires would strike. Which proved to be even more dangerous.

"So what do we do now?" I asked the two. "Do we just wait and see what happens? Because I don't know about you, but that doesn't sound like a good idea."

"Oh of course not silly!" Sophie-Anne rolled her eyes. "I have a plan."

"You do?" Godric raised an eyebrow.

"You think too little of me, Godric." I was surprised that she didn't seem offended. Maybe it was because Godric was older, more respected. Or maybe she just didn't care. I was sure she had many people doubting her abilities. I think I was one of the few that thought differently. She may be cheerful. She may treat me like I was some sort of royalty. But she could be ruthless when she wanted to be, I had seen that in that warehouse all those months ago. I certainly wouldn't want to get on her bad side, that's for sure. "Of course I have a plan."

"What would that be?" Godric asked curiously.

"I have an inside man." She leaned closer, a smirk on her bright red lips. "I bet you never thought I would think of something so genius."

Godric remained silent. Maybe he was learning a thing or two from spending so much time around me, a human girl, and realized that some things were better left unsaid.

"Well that's good then." I nodded, actually thinking it was a good idea. "If we know what they're planning, then we can be one step ahead of them."

"Exactly!" She nodded, a smile crossing her lips before a sudden crash outside of the lounge interrupted the Queen before she could continue. She frowned as she and Godric shared a look, the two getting to their feet immediately.

"What?" I stood as well, feeling like it was the right thing to do, especially as shouts were beginning to waft through the double doors. "That doesn't sound good."

"I was afraid of this." Sophie-Anne looked worried as suddenly two large vampires who I remembered to also be Sophie-Anne's progenies sped into the room through the double doors before locking them behind them.

"We're under attack."

"What?" my eyes grew wide, grabbing onto Godric's arm in fright.

"It's Albert." The one with the thickest accent spoke.

"Oh no." Sophie-Anne whispered. "Oh no."

"Who's Albert?" I was beginning to panic. Someone so powerful, someone so rare who everyone seemed to want a piece of shouldn't have been panicking. But it wasn't like I had been planning to be attacked while we were here. Why would they possibly attack if... "Oh crap, do they know I'm here?"

"They must have followed you." Sophie-Anne was sharing another look with Godric. "Albert is – was – the vampire I had in Victor's circle. It seems my plan has come back to bite me in the ass."

Louder crashes could be heard elsewhere in the house all around us, and I knew that this wasn't just a one person job. There were others, there were many others if what I heard was right. Albert had led the Nevada vampires right to the Queen; he had led them right to me, just like they had wanted.

"You must go." Sophie-Anne ushered over to the furthest corner where a bookcase lied. She pushed it away with ease, revealing a steel door. "This will lead you out of the house and into the forest. You need to leave now."

"But what about you?" My heart was racing in my chest and I did everything I could to calm down. I wasn't sure how many humans might possibly be in the mansion, but they could easily track us down if they heard my pumping heart that I was sure was so loud that it sounded like claps of thunder to the vampires.

"I can take care of myself." She assured, a look of determination sweeping over her features.

"But..."

"You are far more important than I am, Ellie." She cupped my cheeks. "I've been waiting my entire existence to meet a Phoenix, and here you are, worried about little old me. How precious this moment is. Andre knew how dear to me you were. You thought highly of you."

"I thought highly of him, you too." I gulped. "But...but you can't stay here Sophie-Anne. If they know your here, they'll kill you!"

"And I shall fight to the death. I will not run, not again." Sophie-Anne shook her head as she looked down at Godric. "Take her Godric, and don't let her out of your sight. Take flight as soon as you're able to and find shelter. These vampires will follow; they will do everything to take her."

Godric nodded as he took me by the arm and began pulling me to the steel door as Sophie-Anne opened it.

"But wait, you can't just fight them. You'll die. You're the Queen, if you're gone then..."

"I hereby announce all of my possessions to you, Godric. When the time comes, go to my safe, you know which I'm speaking of. You'll find what you've been seeking." Sophie-Anne bowed her head to the older vampire. "It's been an honour to call you an ally, Godric, and you Ellie, it's been a complete honour to call you a friend."

"No..." I was shaking my head as Godric began tugging me through the door. But we couldn't just leave, just like that. What about Sophie-Anne, and all the others? We couldn't just leave them to die.

"We have to go, Elizabeth. I'm sorry but we must." He pulled me into his arms, lifting me so he could take off in his vampire speed.

The last thing I saw before Godric took off was the double doors before slammed open, vampires dressed in all black with large guns in their hands bursting into the room. Sophie-Anne turned towards us, sending me a one last wink before she began closing the door and shoved the bookcase back in front of it. Godric began running faster than he ever had before through the secret passageway. But I could still hear the destruction to the house. I could still hear the guns being raised, the bullets being cast.

I could still hear Sophie-Anne's cry before I feared she met the true death, joining Andre wherever vampires resided in their afterlife.

I dug my head into Godric's shoulder, tears streaming down my cheeks knowing that a good friend, and I was proud to call her that, had just been killed. And I hated that I hadn't thought to do something. I could have killed them all with a flick of a wrist. I could have saved her; I could have saved all of those innocent vampires. But now they were dead, and Godric and I were just running cowardly away.

This only caused for my anger towards these vampires to grow. They would pay for this. They would pay for all the lives they've taken. They would pay for the destruction they've caused, for the pain and suffering they put so many through. If they thought they were going to get their hands on Sookie or I, well they had another ting coming. Because Sookie and I were spit fires. We protected the ones we loved, and we would do so till the death. I would die before I let some nasty horrible vampire control me, before I gave myself over. They would be fighting one long battle, but it was a battle I was ready to fight. They had nearly killed Godric, a two thousand year old vampire, in such a human way. And now they had killed Sophie-Anne. This was the last straw. I was done just sitting back and letting these vampires attack us out of surprise. I wasn't sure how, but I was determined I would get my revenge, I would kill each and every one of them for sport.

"I'm sorry, my dear one, I'm sorry this came to be." Godric whispered to me as we found ourselves in the middle of the forest. He set me down on the ground for a moment as we both gazed through the trees to where the beautiful mansion was now caught in a blaze of fire. I looked away quickly, the tears still flowing even as I tried to brush them away. Godric sighed as he wrapped his arms around me. "I promise to keep you safe, Elizabeth. I will do so until I meet the true death."

"I will kill them." I whispered into his chest. "I don't care what you say Godric, I will kill them for all that they've done. I've had it. I'll kill every single one of them."

Godric didn't say anything. He didn't disagree and he didn't agree to my desire to kill these bastards. All he did was stand there, rubbing my back in comfort as we took in the silence of the night. Until we began hearing voices, the vampires still looking for us. I cursed under my breath as Godric quickly swept me up into his arms before taking to the night sky for a second time that night.

Only this time, we knew what laid ahead of us.

If these Nevada wanted a war, well damnit, they were about to get one!


	25. If I Had It My Way

**Chapter Twenty Five: If I Had It My Way**

"What are we going to do, Godric?" I asked as we sat out on the porch of Eric's home a few nights later. I fiddled with the hem of my jacket, my thoughts solely on this war we had on our hands. I hadn't been able to think of anything but since we returned from Arkansas, since Sophie-Anne had died to protect me. I couldn't stop the guilt that consumed me, knowing that two vampires I had cared about had died because of me. I would never forgive myself for that.

"I don't know." He sighed, sliding his hand into mine and squeezing it gently. "All we can do now is wait."

"Wait for what, though, Godric?" I turned my head in his direction. "Wait until they attack Sookie or me again? Wait until they invade? How much more waiting can we possibly do?"

"It's all we can do, Elizabeth. We might know who is behind these attacks, but we don't know when or how they'll plan the next. There's nothing else we can do but wait until we know more."

"We know everything we need to, Godric." I pointed out. "We know who they are, we know what they want, so why can't we..."

"I'm stopping you right there." He cut me off, a frown settled on his face. "No. Out of the question."

"I'm tired of just sitting back and waiting for trouble to come to me, Godric. I can't do this. I can't just wait and hope there's a chance that we can live through all of this. No, I want to fight back. I want revenge for what we've done. I told you I'm going to kill them, and it's a bit hard if we do absolutely nothing." I stood, beginning to pace in front of him.

"It's too dangerous, Elizabeth. It's too risky." Godric shook his head. "What do you plan on doing, running to Nevada, hoping to run into them?"

"Well it beats just sitting around here!" I threw my arms up into the air. "I'm tired of running away like a coward. I'm not a coward, Godric. Sophie-Anne died for me. She could have lived, but she chose to die to protect me. She made sure that I lived, and I'm not going to waste that by just sitting on my ass."

"What do you propose we do then?" Godric raised an eyebrow.

"We fight back."

"But _how_ do you plan on doing that?" he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well I..." I trailed off, stumped at his question. I hadn't exactly thought that far. I just knew that this was what we had to do. We couldn't just sit back and wait for them to attack us. We would die if we did. The only way of survival was to fight back. "I'm a Phoenix, I'll just..."

"We don't know where they are. We don't know how many of them there are." He stood and took hold of my arms. "I can appreciate that you want to fight back, that you want revenge, but diving head first into this will only get you killed."

"I can't die, Godric." I reminded him. "I can't die."

"That doesn't mean a thing, Elizabeth." He snapped harshly.

I pulled myself away from Godric, wrapping my arms around myself as I glared at him. After a moment, he sighed and ran a hand down his tired face. "Elizabeth, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be harsh. I just need you to know that you aren't invincible."

"But I am!" I just wanted to shake him, for him to understand. "If I did die, I would pop up in the In-Between and be back here in ten seconds flat."

"Unless the past repeats itself."

"That will never happen again, Godric." I shook my head. "I know what I want now. I know it better than I ever have. And you can believe me that if I died in the middle of that war, I would be back in a heartbeat to kick some more ass."

"It's just too dangerous, Elizabeth."

"So is driving a car, but no one seems worried when I'm doing that." I pointed out. "Everything in life is dangerous. You can't shelter me from the entire world."

"I can try." He lifted his hand to cup my cheek.

I sighed as I moved into his touch, the action too natural not to do.

"You are everything to me, Elizabeth. Besides Eric, you're all I have. I cannot lose you too."

I knew he was speaking about Kyra. He hadn't spoken about her since she had pulled him into the realm of Phoenixes and helped him, but I knew he thought about her constantly. How could he not? She was the love of his life. I was guilty of thinking about Eric more times in a day than I healthily should. And he was still alive. But you can't help who you love, who you fall head over heels for. Even when they're gone, even when you can no longer touch or see them, you're always thinking about them, they always feel like they're there with you.

"You won't, Godric." I assured him, drawing closer to the vampire so I could wrap my arms around his torso. "I promise you I will be careful. I promise you what happened with the witches won't happen again. I know you're worried, but you have to know just how powerful I am now. I know there's still so much I don't know about my powers, but I can do this. I can fight back and I deserve to."

"I just worry about you, my dear one."

"I know, Godric. Don't you think I worry about you? I was a nervous wreck when the bombing happened and everyone said you were dead."

"I nearly was." He replied sadly. "I was not myself."

"That's in the past, Godric, let's just keep it there." I gazed up at him before lightly kissing him on the cheek. "I think we should get everyone together, try and brainstorm something we can do. I get that storming into Nevada isn't a good idea, but we do need to do something."

"I'll call Pam, perhaps we can meet tonight once Fangtasia has closed." Godric suggested, but he wouldn't move from our embrace.

I couldn't help but smile as we stayed in that position for a few more minutes before I pried myself away. "I'll call the others and we'll convene afterwards."

"You are too feisty for your own good." He tapped me on the nose. "You are too much like Kyra."

"She wouldn't have sat back either." I pointed out before kissing his cheek one last time and slipping into the house to make my calls.

* * *

><p>Eric stared at the phone that was ringing, a frown settling on his face as he realized it was his maker. He didn't want to speak with him; he didn't want to speak with anyone. He was tired for a vampire, and that was not a thing he had ever been in a thousand years. But he hadn't been able to sleep during the day, not when all of his thoughts and dreams were centered around the woman he wished he could just forget. Sighing however, Eric knew that Godric would continue to call until he picked up. This was not the time to be playing childish games, especially after what had occurred in Arkansas. This war had been jump started, and now the real trouble began.<p>

"Godric." Eric greeted, lifting the phone to his ear as he took his bottle of blood and slipped from the house and into the cool night.

"Eric, how...how are you?" Godric sounded worried, even hesitant and that caused Eric to frown further."

"I'm just fine." Eric replied sarcastically. "Why do you sound so worried?"

"You're fine?" now Godric was surprised.

"I'm not really in the mood, Godric." Eric sighed. "Just tell me what's on your mind, I'm not a telepath."

"Is your bond with Elizabeth open?" Godric asked curiously.

"No, I've had to close it. I couldn't sleep because of her and I didn't want a constant reminder." Eric grunted.

"Ah." Godric didn't say anything more, and that frustrated Eric.

"What? What are you going on about, Godric?" Eric narrowed his eyes.

"Nothing, my son. We have more important matters to discuss." Godric quickly changed the subject.

"Like..."

"Like how the woman you supposedly love wishes to start a war herself." Godric didn't sound pleased at all by the actions of his Phoenix."

"Well stop her then."

"She's determined, Eric." Godric sighed

"She's acting idiotically, Godric. You cannot let her get ahead of herself. She shouldn't be involved at all."

"It's her life, Eric. She's the one they want. She and Sookie deserve more than anyone to be involved if they like." Godric sighed. "Whether we like it or not."

"Well I won't allow it." Eric gripped tightly onto the bottle of blood as he stood out on his porch, staring up at the cloudy sky, the weather matching his mood perfectly.

"You and I both know that when Elizabeth wants to do something, she'll find a way to make it happen." Godric pointed out.

"She'll only end up getting herself killed. Again." Eric shook his head, though his maker couldn't see him. "She can't, Godric. She just can't."

"If you were here, perhaps you could have talked some sense into her."

"Not this again, Godric. I cannot go through this again." Eric sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Can we just drop this entirely?"

"You know I will never drop this. I don't approve of how you've acted. You've hurt her, you've destroyed her. You're acting like a child, Eric. So no, consider this not dropped."

Eric had to hold his composure together in order to not throw his phone into the middle of the field surrounding his country home. But he had destroyed enough of his phones; he couldn't very well break this one as well. Not that he was attached to technology, but it was his only connection to the real world, to what was occurring around him. It was killing him to be there. Didn't Godric understand that? Every single day he laid awake, wondering if he had made the right choice. And every single day, he was leaning towards the answer of no. Why hadn't he just stayed? Why had he left her? He could have been with her now. He could be the one protecting her. Why had he torn to shreds what they had?

But he had to remember the reason. He had to remember the possibility of losing her. But was that even an argument? Was it even something to consider? If they were together, if they spent an eternity together, she would never give birth to the next in line. As long as she never willingly offered her soul, she would live no matter the injury. He would always have her until the end of his own existence. There was no question about that.

"No." Eric grunted to himself, almost forgetting that he was speaking with Godric on the phone.

"What, my child?" Godric asked curiously.

"Nothing." Eric lied. "Just protect her, Godric. Do not let her do anything stupid. I'll speak with Pam; I'll ensure that she listens out for whatever news of these Nevada vampires. I'll see what I can find out about them."

"Keep yourself safe, Eric. As much as I may not like it, you cannot get yourself involved, not yet. I'll inform you of what we decide tonight."

"Just...keep her safe. Please." Eric allowed himself that rare moment of letting his guard down.

"I promise you that I will." Godric assured him before they parted ways.

Eric sighed as he turned off his phone and slipped it into his jean pockets. He finished the bottle of blood in his hands before tossing it as far as he could, trying to take the edge off. He needed to focus. He needed to remember why he was doing all of this. He couldn't let his thoughts wander. He couldn't reconsider his decisions, not now.

"Ellie." He let her name pass through his lips.

Ridding her of his thoughts was harder than he expected. She was just always there. When he closed his eyes, he saw her beautiful flawless face. He would stare longingly into those brilliant green eyes; he would ache to feel her soft lips on his. He would hear her sweet voice every so often, creating an illusion for himself. It was the closest he would ever get to her. He couldn't go back to her.

Could he?

"No." Eric shook his head. "I can't."

He had done this for a reason. He was saving himself the pain, the sorrow that he may ever feel in the future. He could never lose her. He could never witness her death, not again. But the fact remained, she couldn't die. She was more immortal than a mere vampire was, than he was. So what was the problem? Why couldn't he look passed his fears and just be with her? He knew that was all he truly wanted. Perhaps that was it. Perhaps he was too scared of his own feelings. He was a thousand year old Viking. He wasn't supposed to be at the mercy of his emotions. But there he was, thinking he had fallen in love with the rarest being possible. But it wasn't what she was that he had fallen for. It hadn't been her blood at all. It had been that melodic laugh of hers. It had been that spark in her eyes whenever she yelled at him. It had been for that waist she never thought was perfect enough. It had been that mane of silky brown hair that he wished to run his hands through. He had fallen for her, not for her abilities. All he had seen in Sookie had been how he could benefit from her. But with Ellie, with Ellie it had all been different. He loved her, he knew that.

But was love enough? Was love enough to battle with his fears and win? Eric wasn't so sure. But he also wasn't sure if not having her at all was worth this pain. He loved her, he dreamed over her every single day he fell into a dead rest. She haunted him day and night. It was all he could do to not run to her, to take her into his arms. Perhaps all along, he had been wrong, irrational even.

"Damnit." Eric curled his hands into fists so tightly that he could feel his own blood being drawn, only for the wounds to close almost instantly. The process repeated until he unclenched his hands, staring down at the stained blood on his hand. He thought of the many times he had given Ellie his blood. He thought of the bond they shared together and he couldn't help but open that bond completely, allowing for both of their emotions to flow through one another. "Tell me what to do, my sweet Phoenix, give me a sign."

* * *

><p>I shuddered as I felt a slew of emotions that I knew didn't belong to me. I frowned as I realized that Eric had opened our bond completely. He had briefly when Godric had been attacked by the wolves, but this felt different. He hadn't just opened it for a brief moment to send me waves of happiness. This was like our bond had been pried open, unable to shut. I felt the pain, I felt the sadness, I felt the anger, and I felt the surprising turmoil that he was putting himself through. It was almost too much for one person to handle, and I didn't understand how in the world he was dealing with his own emotions right now. Not that I allowed myself to feel sorry for him. I couldn't waste another minute of my own emotions on him, not right now anyways. There were more important matters at hand.<p>

I glanced up from where I sat on top of one of the tables in Fangtasia. The bar had been closed early so the group of us could meet. Sookie and Sam sat to my left, worried expressions on their faces. Quinn leaned against the bar with a beer in his hand, sending me encouraging looks every so often. Godric stayed standing beside me, as if ready to shake me if I said anything too crazy that he didn't like. Pam and Chow rounded out our little group, both standing by the stage Eric's throne was sitting on, as if he was there himself.

"Why exactly are we here?" Pam questioned, being the first to speak as she flicked her hair over her shoulder impatiently. "I have places to be, people to eat."

"We need to talk about what we're going to do." I stated, ignoring Pam's more than a little creepy statement.

"What do you mean?" Sookie frowned. "I know Sophie-Anne died the other night, but what do you mean we should talk about what we're going to do? What can we do?"

"Well we know who these vampires are now." I pointed out. "We know that the vampire king of Nevada is behind it all, with his butt boy," I couldn't help but smile fondly while remembering Sophie-Anne's description of Victor. "Doing all of the dirty work."

"But that doesn't tell us much of anything." Sam commented. "We can't exactly just storm into Nevada."

I caught Godric staring at me pointedly, as if to say 'that's what I said'. I rolled my eyes at the vampire before addressing Sam and Sookie's concerns.

"I know we can't, that wouldn't be very smart at all." I nudged Godric in the side. "But we do know who we're dealing with, and this does help us if we're going to go to war with them."

"Are we, though?" Sookie wondered. "Is that really the smartest idea?"

Again, Godric was looking at me with that stupid look on his face. I chose to ignore him this time and turned towards Sookie, catching her eye.

"I can't sit back and just wait for them to attack us. They want us, Sook. They aren't going to stop until either we're dead, or they have us. So either way, we're pretty much screwed."

"Oh great." She sighed. "It's always something, isn't it?"

"It pretty much sucks to be us." I agreed.

"Can we get back to the point?" Pam drawled, not looking at all pleased to be here. "What do you plan on doing exactly? Or is this meeting a whole waste of time?"

"I have an idea, but I already know Godric doesn't like it." I glanced at the ancient vampire who was nodding his head.

"Can't we just get all the vampires we know and try to match their man power?" Sam suggested.

"But who can you trust?" Quinn piped up, speaking for the first time. "You don't know who could be a traitor."

"Exactly." I nodded in agreement. "Right now, the only ones we can trust are in this room."

"Are you sure about that?" Pam raised an eyebrow.

"I'd like to think that I can trust you, Pam." I glanced over at the blonde. "We don't see eye to eye, and we sure as hell don't like one another, but really, all of our lives are on the line right now. Because if these vampires invade, they'll either kill you or expect your loyalty. And I know you well enough to know that you'll always be fiercely loyal to Eric, even if he wasn't your maker."

She didn't say a word, only crossing her arms over her chest as if to tell me to continue.

"We're pretty much on our own right now, until at least we can pick out those that we know for sure are on our side." I explained to Sam.

"How did these vampires know you were in Arkansas in the first place?" Quinn wondered. "Only the three of us knew."

"Maybe you told someone." Pam interjected.

"Quinn wouldn't do that, we can trust him." I assured her. "But you're right Quinn, who could have known."

"What about the vampire who the Queen had as an inside man. Didn't he show up?" Sookie suggested.

"It would make sense, if he was a double agent or whatever. But how could he have known in the first place? It could make sense that he brought these vampires to where Sophie-Anne was hiding out, either working with them or not, but then how would he know?" I chewed on my bottom lip as I tried to think of how the Nevada vampires had known that Godric and I were going to be with Sophie-Anne at that specific moment. But whatever ideas I came up with, all of them seemed impossible.

"I think I might have an idea." Sam frowned.

"What is it?" Sookie wondered reaching across the table they were sitting at and grasped his hand. "Sam?"

"Sookie and I left the bar not too long after you and Quinn did. Lafayette and Holly were going to close up, so I was just going to spend the rest of the night with Sook. But I...I thought I had seen something. I didn't think of it at the time, it happened so fast that I wasn't sure I had seen anything at all but now...now I'm certain of what I saw."

"What did you see?" Sookie encouraged him to continue.

"I saw..." Sam looked between Sookie and I. "I saw Bill."

Sookie gasped and my eyebrows raised high into my hair line.

"You saw Bill?" I questioned.

"It was only for a second, but I'm sure he was there. I thought at first he was lurking around, waiting for Sookie to be alone. But now that I think about it, it would make sense if he was there, watching both of you." Sam explained.

"We are unsure of Bill's allegiance." Godric nodded.

"It's true." Chow spoke for the first time since we all met. In fact, it was one of the rare times he had spoken at all. I classified him as one of those types that when they did speak, you certainly listened. "I was monitoring Compton as you asked, Godric. I followed him into the woods around Merlotte's that night."

"Did you hear him say anything, call someone maybe?" I wondered, pressing for details.

"He knows he's being monitored. He's being careful." He kept his gaze on Godric, as if he had been the one to speak and not me.

"Thank you Chow. Continue your monitoring. Perhaps he'll slip and we'll find out more." Godric nodded at the Asian vampire.

"Actually, I have an idea about that." I voiced, pulling everyone's attention back on me. I shifted uncomfortable for a moment before continuing. "Instead of sending Chow to monitor him from afar, why don't we do it from so much closer?"

"What do you mean?" Godric asked with a frown, looking like he did every time I suggested an idea.

Sookie was the one to answer though, as if she had been reading my mind, though I knew that was impossible unless my mental barriers had been broken down, and I knew for a fact that they hadn't been. The only barrier that had been destroyed tonight had been that of my bond with Eric. I could still feel his emotions, still feel the intensity of each and every one of them. It was almost too much to handle, and it took all of my willpower to not acknowledge them. I think Godric knew of my troubles, as he slid his hand into mine for a moment, squeezing it, before letting it fall back to his side as if nothing happened.

"I'll go." Sookie spoke, a look of determination set in her brown orbs.

"What?" Sam questioned with furrowed eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

Sookie and I held a shared look between us. I tried reading her face, to see if she was saying this out of obligation. But the longer I stared into those eyes, the longer I realized she really did want to do this. She needed to. This part of the war was hers to fight. She couldn't let someone do it for her. She had two years of scars that needed to heal and fade, and that could only happen if she faced the man, the vampire, that had created each and every one of them.

"I'll go to Bill." Sookie explained, refusing to meet Sam's gaze.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Godric shook his head.

"Absolutely not." Sam agreed with Godric right away. "I'd rather run into Nevada crying bloody murder then let you anywhere near that bastard."

"It's the only way, Sam." Sookie sighed, turning towards the man she loved and grasped both of his hands. "If he is working for these vampires, then if I willingly go to him, even just to talk, then he'll try and do whatever he can to take me to them. Or at least, he'll try and keep me there, with him. It's not ideal, but maybe we can find out some more information, so Ellie doesn't end up getting herself killed with whatever ridiculous plans she has."

"Hey!" I felt offended, but couldn't help but smile at the telepath.

"Sorry." She flashed me a small smile. "But it's true. We need to know more. You want to fight back, Ellie, but before we can even think about doing that, we need to know what we're up against. Just knowing who isn't enough. Bill is the answer. If I can get to Bill, then maybe...I don't know, maybe I'll find out something. Or he'll try and kidnap me and we'll know for sure he's working with these vampires."

"It's too dangerous." Sam shook his head. "I won't let you do this."

"As much as I don't want to put my best friend in danger, I have to say, I agree with her." I looked around the room. "Unless someone else can come up with a bright idea."

"Continue to have Chow monitor Bill." Godric shrugged.

"Except Bill knows he's being monitored. If Sookie goes to him, then maybe she'll be able to break him. Or if anything, she'll be kidnapped and like Sookie said, we'll know for sure."

"Except, could we try and make sure that doesn't happen." Sookie pulled a face. "I'd rather not get kidnapped by a group of vampires. Again."

"Of course, we'll make sure it's perfectly safe." I nodded in assurance. "We'll be there to make sure that if anything were to happen, we'd stop it."

"Oh good." Sookie sighed in relief.

"But how?" Sam's expression hardened, not liking this plan one bit. "I don't think any of us are thinking very clearly. This is obviously a stupid plan."

"Actually, it's quite smart." Pam surprised us all by saying, a smirk crossing her lips. "And I think I know the perfect plan."

* * *

><p>"How in the world did you get these?" I nodded at the microphone I was helping Sookie hide in her bra.<p>

Pam looked as bored as ever as she stood with us in Sookie's bathroom just across the cemetery from where the others had set up outside of Bill's home. Chow had already assured us that he was home for the night, giving us time to get everything together. Pam somehow had shown up at Sookie's with a miniature microphone and a separate ear pierce, insisting that whatever Sookie and Bill would say would be caught on the microphone and we would know at all times what was happening. Godric apparently had already approved the idea, though he still wasn't happy about how dangerous it was. I had sent Quinn to just about restrain Sam at Merlotte's to make sure he didn't accidentally ruin anything by being over protective. We had all that we needed right here anyways. Pam, Chow and Godric would be standing by in case this ended badly, and I would be there listening to what was being said. Of course, I was a weapon in itself, so I felt incredibly safe with this whole plan.

"I have a few...friends." Pam licked her lips, flashing us a peek of fang as she did so.

I rolled my eyes as Sookie adjusted her shirt so the microphone was hidden.

"Well, let's test it I guess." I suggested, grabbing the ear pierce and sticking it in before leaving the room.

"_You know, you look especially delicious tonight."_

"_Pam, please don't do that weird lesbian crap tonight, I'm nervous enough as it is."_

I snorted as I listened to their conversation, both voices sounded perfectly clear. I pulled the earpiece back out as I wandered back into Sookie's bathroom.

"Alright, it works. Ready to do this Sook?"

"Not really." Sookie sighed, her hands fidgeting nervously as she pressed down the imaginary wrinkles in her dress. "But I don't really have much of a choice."

"You can still back out, Sookie." I reminded her.

"No, I have to do this. It's my life on the line too." Sookie nodded in assurance. "I'll be fine once I'm in there. Just...just make sure nothing happens, alright?"

"Of course Sook." I hugged her tightly. "I won't anything happen, I promise."

"Good. Because Sam will seriously murder you if I get kidnapped."


	26. Love The Way You Lie

**Chapter Twenty Six: Love The Way You Lie**

"Are you sure this a good idea?" Godric glanced at me as we stood within the cemetery at a good distance so Bill couldn't hear or see any of us, but yet, still close that we could keep an eye on things.

"Yes." I nodded. "Or well, I'm pretty sure it is."

"You don't sound very convincing." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Nothing bad can happen; we're going to know what happens at all times." I pointed to the ear piece in my ear. "There are three vampires out here, waiting to attack even if something does happen."

"Just as long as you're sure." Godric sighed but nodded, turning his attention onto the house as Sookie slowly her made her way onto the porch and to the front door where she knocked.

"_I feel like I'm in some sort of spy movie."_ She whispered into her microphone.

I chuckled at her statement and opened my mind to her, knowing that this was the only possible way we could communicate with Sookie.

_I know right. Just don't worry, we've got you covered, 007._

"_So not the time for making jokes Ellie." _

_Sorry, Sook. You're doing great._

Sookie fell silent after a moment, and as I strained to see, Bill had appeared in the doorway, a look of surprise on his face.

"_Sookie, what are you doing here?" _

"_You wanted to talk to me, didn't you? I'm tired of you popping up whenever you feel like it. I just want to put this all to rest once and for all." _Sookie's voice was surprisingly level as she spoke, and I knew partly, that's exactly what she wants to do. She wanted a piece of mind so she could completely move on and be happy with Sam.

"_Of course, please, come in."_ Bill stepped to the side, and within seconds, we could no longer see the blonde telepath.

My heart just about jumped out of my chest and I tried to assure myself that this plan was the right one, that nothing would happen. But even I had my doubts and fears. Because this was Bill Compton. He may be a douche, but he was an unpredictable douche. He had fooled us all the first time. All we could hope is that he was alone, and wouldn't try anything too drastic.

Like killing my best friend.

I shuddered at the thought and settled back on the tombstone I was sitting on. Though, in my defence at my blatant lack of respect for the dead, it was Bill's tombstone, so I couldn't be blamed at all.

"_Please, have a seat."_

"_I'd rather stand, thank you." _There was an edge to Sookie's voice, and I knew Sam would be proud of her if he was here right now. She wasn't going to fall for his tricks, not like she did the last time. _"Is Jessica here?"_

"_We're alone, she's with Hoyt tonight." _Bill answered, and from the tone of his voice, it was safe to say that he was telling the truth. That at least gave me hope. If there were any Weres or any other human around, Sookie would be able to pick up on it and give me some sort of signal. I waited, and waited, but she said nothing to cause any alarm, relieving at least one of my worries.

"_Bill I..."_

"_I wanted to apologize, Sookie, for how you perceived me when we were last together."_

I rolled my eyes at the pathetic line.

_Don't listen to a word he says Sook, he's lying through his teeth. Just play along._

"_How I perceived you? You made it pretty clear the reason you had come to Bon Temps in the first place"_

"_I...I regret following my orders, I do, you must know that. But I had no other choice." _Once again, he was lying through his teeth. You always had a choice; he just chose to do the wrong thing.

"_You always have a choice, Bill."_ I snorted, realizing that we had the same frame of mind. _"And you chose to manipulate me into making me believe I loved you. You were going to hand me off to whoever would give you the sweetest deal. That isn't love, Bill. That isn't something you do to the person you care about."_

"_I did love you, Sookie. At first it was only just an order but I...I came to truly care about you."_

"_Then why were you about to hand me off to Russell?" _she demanded to know, her voice rising. _"You claim to love me, and yet you go and do that?"_

"_I was...I was hoping to give him Ellie instead, so he would leave you be."_

"_So you were willing to hand over my best friend? That doesn't make it any better."_ Sookie sounded appalled, and I didn't blame her one bit. If Eric hadn't come along when he had, then he very well could have handed me over to Russell. I had been in no shape that night to fight, not after I had already battled that half demon. I might have won, but I had paid the price for it.

"_I know now that I shouldn't have done it, and I'm sorry. But I loved you, Sookie. I would have done anything to keep you safe, even if it meant betraying Ellie."_

"_You can't just expect me to forgive you for that. That's just too much."_

"_Eric has done worse things than I have to protect Ellie, and yet you don't criticize him." _Bill pointed out and I frowned, wishing I could just set him on fire from afar. And I probably could have, but I knew that wouldn't have gotten us anywhere.

"_Eric loved Ellie, Bill. He loves her more than anything."_

"_And I loved you, I still do. Eric he...he ran off like a coward, and you still defend him?" _Bill spat in disgust.

"_Eric was scared and instead of hurting Ellie more by staying, he left. I'm not condoning his actions, and it's not even the reason I came here." _Sookie's anger was growing.

_It's okay, Sook. Let him talk all the smack he wants to. Just remember why you're there._

"_Why are you back here, Bill? You know I will never forgive you. You know I'm with Sam now. So why are you here?" _Sookie questioned, moving on with why she had gone to Bill's in the first place.

"_I had been hoping that you would..."_

"_That I would what? that I would see you and fall back into your arms. I'm not that kind of girl. I'm not the naive telepath that you manipulated the first time."_ I could hear the strength in her voice, and I couldn't help but smile in pride. _"I love Sam; I love him more than I could ever have loved you."_

"_Because he isn't a vampire?"_

"_Because he isn't hiding anything from me. Because I know he won't stab me in the back. You did, Bill. You manipulated me. You didn't care about me at all."_

"_That's not true, Sookie, I love you."_

"_Don't Bill, don't touch me." _Sookie sounded agitated, and my body grew tense. _"You think you loved me, but I think it was just my blood that you loved. It was why you came to procure me in the first place."_

"_Sookie, I do love you. I always have and I always will. You're mine."_ Bill's voice was beginning to sound possessive, and I didn't like that one bit. I caught Godric's gaze, sending him a look of worry. He sighed but nodded, whispering to Pam and Chow to prepare themselves.

"_No, I'm not yours. I never have been. Maybe I thought at one time that it was good for my safety, but now I realize that it was just all for your benefit. I'm my own person, Bill. I'm not yours, I'm not Sam's, I'm just me, that's it."_

"_I've claimed you. You'll forever be fine. You have my blood, and I have yours. We're bonded."_

"_That means nothing to me, Bill."_

"_But it means everything to me." _I could have sworn I heard some shuffling, and after a soft yelp from Sookie, I knew he had grabbed her roughly. _"You are mine, Sookie. Your body, your soul, your blood, it's all mine. I won't let you go. I will complete this bond, so we're forced together forever."_

"_What are you talking about Bill?" _Sookie was beginning to panic, and she wasn't the only one. I had hopped off of the tombstone, kicking it as I did so, and signalled for Godric and the others.

"_We will be together again."_

"_No we won't. I love Sam. I'm with him now."_ I could hear her struggling, and my heart began to race in my chest.

"_You'll never be his, never."_ Bill growled lowly.

_It's okay Sookie, just keep calm. Nothing will happen, I promise._

"_Let me go Bill Compton!"_

"_You're mine." _He hissed. _"Once this is over, we'll be together for the rest of our immortal lives."_

The blood drained from my face when I realized what he meant when he said they would be together forever. He planned on turning her. He didn't care that she didn't love him, or that she hated him. Because once he turned her, he could command her to stay with him, to love him, to do whatever the hell he wanted. And that was the last thing we could let happen.

"Godric." I looked at the vampire in fright. "He plans on turning her."

Godric's fangs clicked out in an instant, his hands curling into fists.

"When can we rip his fucking head off?" Pam hissed, her eyes narrowing as she glared at where the house laid on the other side of the cemetery.

"Just wait." I held up my hands as I listened closely to what was going on inside the house.

"_Let me go, Bill. Please. I don't love you; I don't want to be with you. Don't do this."_ Sookie was softly crying now.

"_You'll be mine forever, Sookie; we'll always be...what's this?"_

I frowned as suddenly I began hearing static, as if someone had...

"Oh god." I whispered. "He found the microphone."

"_What the hell is this, Sookie? Have you been spying on me? You'll have to be punished for that, my love."_

"Oh fuck, go go go!" I shouted at the vampires, hearing the microphone being destroyed to the point that I had to rip the ear piece out of my ear to save my eardrum from the loud ringing.

The vampires didn't need to be told twice. One minute they were there, and the next minute, they were gone. I followed quickly after them in my human pace, but found myself outside of Bill's house quick enough. I didn't waste a minute as I hurried up the porch stairs and slid into the house. I came to an abrupt stop, however, the moment I slid into the front hallway, my eyes growing at the sight before me. Bill held Sookie firmly around the waist, the top of her dress having been ripped open as he had discovered the microphone. The shocking sight, however, was the small ancient dagger that was being pressed against Sookie's neck, Bill threatening to slice her throat right then and there if any of us moved even an inch. My heart just about stopped as I looked into the face of my best friend, silent tears running down her cheeks. I tried to catch her gaze, to silently assure her that everything would be alright. But it was a pretty hard situation to try and talk her out of panicking over.

"Let her go, Compton." Godric ordered.

"You were supposed to be dead." Bill narrowed his eyes at the older vampire.

"Well you did a crappy job at that." I rolled my eyes.

"And you...you're the one who caused all of this trouble." He pressed the blade of the dagger even harder into her neck, causing her to wince and barely even breathe in fear that he would kill her. "You're the reason for this!"

"No, you're the reason for this. You're the one holding the knife to the throat of the woman you supposedly love." I shot back, my hands clenching at my sides. "Let her go, Bill."

"I can kill him in seconds." Pam went to take a step forward, but as I watch Bill's arm tighten around Sookie, I quickly froze her in a blink of an eye, stopping her from moving from the waist down. She hissed as she flashed me her fangs, but I didn't apologize for stopping her.

"You might be fast, Pam, but the second you move he'll kill her." I reminded her. "No one move."

"But..."

"No one move." I looked between her, Chow and Godric. Godric nodded in agreement, knowing I was right. His body was relaxed, as it always seemed to when in these situations. But I saw the anger in his eyes. He may not be close with Sookie, but knew he just how much she meant to me. "What do you want out of all this, Bill? You can't force her to love you."

"I can."

"Oh right, once you turn her into a vampire against your will." I rolled my eyes. "She'll hate you for the rest of your life. She'll never love you. You can command it all you want, but she never will truly love you like she loves Sam."

"Shut up, you annoying little brat." Bill narrowed his eyes.

"Can I please just kill this mother fucker already?" Pam growled.

"Not yet, Pam. Maybe later." I kept my eyes focused on Bill and Sookie.

_Just stay calm, Sook. Don't make any sudden movements. I know you're scared, but I promise you that the only one dying tonight will be him._

She slowly lowered her gaze down to me, and I saw the recognition in her eyes that she had heard me. I tried to smile at her, but decided against it, knowing that would give away to Bill that Sookie and I were communicating telepathically.

"So is this what you planned with Victor, Bill?" I questioned, knowing now that Bill was working with the Nevada vampires. "You help them and you get to keep Sookie?"

"You know nothing." He hissed.

"We're not idiots here, Bill." I crossed my arms. "You're working with the Nevada vampires, aren't you? They fooled you into thinking that you could keep Sookie for yourself."

"We have a plan." He growled. "They didn't need her. They didn't want her like they wanted you."

"So you believed that they would really let you have Sookie, a part fae?" I snickered. "That doesn't seem likely."

"Elizabeth." Godric shot me a look of warning, as if to tell me not to piss Bill off more than we already have. He was in control here; he was the one threatening to end Sookie's life. But I knew he wouldn't do it. He couldn't have her if he killed her. Because even if he gave her his blood to try and turn her, the moment he moved, Godric or one of the other two would be on him, tearing him apart limb by limb.

"All I had to do was hand you over. All I had to do was capture you and then we would be together, forever." Bill was just telling us all that we needed to know, just like I had hoped he would have. He wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed, and he never had been. He was blinded by his love, no, his lust for Sookie's blood.

"You were the one who sent the Weres, weren't you?" I accused. "You saw that we were home, and you gave them the go ahead."

"Godric wasn't supposed to be there." he flashed Godric another glare. "He was supposed to be dead."

"You might want to make sure of that next time." I pointed out.

"We did. There were no survivors. Everyone was supposed to be dead." Bill was growing frustrated, Sookie wincing as the smallest sliver of a cut appeared on her throat.

"Whoa, calm yourself down, Bill." I held my hand out to try and stop him from going any further. "If you kill her now, you can't turn her."

"She is mine." He growled possessively. "She's only mine."

"No, she was never yours, Bill. All you wanted was her blood; well you're not getting it."

"You should know that I've alerted others. They're on their way." A smirk crossed Bill's face, as if he was so smart that he had called in back up.

And maybe he was a little smart, but I wasn't about to admit that. I just shot Godric a look, but he nodded in assurance to me that everything would be fine. And I believed him. He was two thousand years old after all. If he foresaw a situation turning out in a favour, then I would believe him.

"Just let her go, Bill. You know you'll never really have her, even if you do turn her. All you want is her blood. Just let her go." I tried to talk him out of whatever crazy scheme he had planned.

"You will all die tonight." he warned, his arm tightening around her waist and causing her to cry out in pain.

"Please..." she whispered to Bill. "Please just let me..."

"No!" He roared.

We all tensed, afraid that he was just going to slice her throat right then and there. But he refrained from doing so. But I was still afraid for Sookie's well being. I hated myself for putting her in this position. She had offered, she had assured us all that she wanted to do this. But if I hadn't of been an idiot and just thought it all through, I would have realized how stupid this plan actually was. I wanted to fight back, get revenge, but I didn't want to lose my best friend in the process.

I couldn't panic though. Because if I started to panic, then Sookie would, and who knows what would happen then. We just all needed to remain calm, to try and ease Bill out of this plan of his. Or at least until I could think of another way to...

That's when it hit me. I had frozen Pam to the spot, which she was still grumbling about under her breath over. If I could do that, then who was to say I couldn't do the same thing to Bill? I would have to be careful of course, I didn't want to accidentally kill Sookie in the process, but I could easily use my powers to stop him, to free her. Even if it was just to use my telekinesis to pull that dagger out of his hands.

_Sookie, listen to me. I need you to trust me, okay? I have a plan, but I just need you to remain calm. _

She looked me dead in the eye, and I took that as a go head from her. I inhaled deeply as I tried to relax myself as best as I could in a situation like this. Godric shot me a look, and I knew right away he realized what I was going to do. He looked unsure, but I forced myself to ignore him, keeping my concentration on what I had to do. He must have realized this, as he took up the talking, distracting Bill and everyone else.

"You can end all of this, Bill." Godric slowly stepped forward, only to be stopped as Bill's hand tightened around the handle of the dagger. Godric held his hands up in front of him calmly, assuring Bill that he would remain in his spot and not take any sudden movements. I meanwhile, I stood perfectly still as my eyes began closing. I needed perfect concentration for this. If I was going to keep Sookie unharmed, I couldn't just let my powers have a mind of their own. "All you have to do is let Sookie go."

"No. She's mine. She will be mine."

"She'll never truly be yours, not like this, Bill." Godric tried to reason. "If you killed her, you'll never forgive yourself. I know what it's like to live with that guilt."

I tried to block everything and everyone out, but before I could, even to my human ears, I was able to hear the distinct howling of wolves. My eyes snapped open as I looked at Pam and Chow with a startled look. Bill hadn't been lying when he had said he had alerted others to what was happening. He did have backup, and they were in the form of Werewolves. Without hesitation, I flicked my wrist and Pam was free of her invisible binds. She flashed me a smirk, her fangs on display before she was out of sight, Chow following close behind. I glanced over my shoulder to the open door, watching as Pam and Chow faced away from one another in their fighting stances, Werewolves pouncing out of nowhere to circle around them. I prayed that they would be fine before I turned back to what was happening inside of the house.

_Sook, I know it's hard, but do you think you're pissed off enough to work your microwave fingers?_

The blonde telepath raised her eyebrow, as if asking if I really had just said that.

_Sorry, not the time for joking around, I know. Just blink once for yes and twice for no._

I watched her closely, relieved when she only blinked the one time. Godric and Bill were still battling back and forth verbally, but I paid them no attention.

_When I tell you Sookie, you're going to have to hit him with your powers._

She looked unsure, and I knew she was worried of what would happen.

_Don't worry Sookie, I have a plan. Just trust me. On my count, okay?_

She blinked only once, and I gave her the tiniest nod of my head before returning back to my concentration. I didn't close my eyes this time, needing to visualize the dagger in Bill's hands. Without second guessing myself, I froze him perfectly still. He was so focused on what he was saying that he never even noticed that he couldn't move much more than his mouth. I was glad for that, and sent my gaze back onto that dagger. He had a tight grip on it, and even with him frozen, it would be difficult to pull it out of his grasps mentally. But I was going to give it a try. And if all else failed, I was going to just set the bastard on fire and hope to god Godric could move fast enough to grab Sookie.

After a moment, I could start to see the dagger shake in Bill's hand, my attempt to telekinetically pull it out of his grasps slowly starting to work. Unfortunately, Bill began to notice, and didn't seem pleased at all.

"What the fuck did you do to me!"

He tried to tighten his grip on the dagger; he tried to move every single one of his muscles and limbs. But he just couldn't. Not entirely anyways, not right away. I knew that once I began concentrating on the dagger, the strength holding him perfectly still would start to fade. I couldn't do both, not all at once. It took a great deal of energy to freeze Bill, to ensure he didn't move. And now I was using all of my focus, all of my mental energy to rip that dagger away from my best friend's throat. I could see his body starting to shake, right along with that dagger. He was slowly starting to break out of the invisible binds, and that scared the hell out of me. But I also couldn't continue my attempt with the dagger, as it was coming too close to slicing Sookie right across her throat and sealing her fate.

I was shocked when I suddenly felt a wave of calm and support rush through me. Of all times, of all times Eric Northman had to _feel_ he chose this time to do it. I appreciated that he must have known what was happening, at least somewhat, and was attempting to help me. But having to think of him, at a time like this, it didn't help at all.

"Stop." I softly ordered, though I knew it would do no good. I tried my best to block him out, but I was already using too much of my strength and power on Bill. All I could do was ignore him as best as I could and continue my focus on Bill and that dagger.

_Sorry Sookie, I'm doing the best I can. Keep still._

I had to be able to do this. I was the god damn Phoenix after all. I had burned three Weres from the inside out. I could do this, I just needed to concentrate and try.

So that's exactly what I did. I closed my eyes, squeezing them tightly as I envisioned that dagger. I forgot about my attempt to keep Bill still and just focused all of my energy on that dagger. I felt the warmth beginning to spread through my body, starting from my chest and spreading to my fingertips and toes, enveloping me completely. I felt an odd sense of relaxation, and I knew that too was coming from Eric. I tried not to let myself focus on that however, and just continued to watch, in my mind, as that dagger shot right out of Bill's grasps and into mine. It only took a split second for my eyes to flash open and watch as that very same thing occurred. I held my hand outstretched as the dagger shook before suddenly shooting right into my hand. I grasped onto it tightly, fearing that it'll just somehow return to Bill if I didn't.

_Now Sookie, NOW._

Without a hint of hesitation, I saw the soft glow in the palm of her hands. She began struggling against Bill's hold, the light growing with every passing second until all she had to do was press her glowing hands to his face and he suddenly went flying across the house, smashing right into a wall and falling in a heap to the ground. Sookie stood there, unable to move as she began shaking from head to toe. I was at her side in a flash while Godric hurried over to Bill, pressing his foot against the younger vampire's chest to ensure he didn't get back up.

"Are you okay?" I held her tightly.

"I-I'm fine." She nodded, though there was still a hint of fear in her eyes. "Thank you."

"Hey, you did all the fun work." I attempted to smile at her. "I told you nothing would happen."

We hugged one another before glancing over to where Bill was trying to struggle under Godric's one foot. It was almost humorous to watch. But it was just no laughing matter, not with the cries of pain that were emitting from outside. I shot Godric a look before I shot out onto the porch, my eyes growing wide as I watched the battle between vampires and werewolves. Except, there were now more vampires then werewolves, and unfortunately, none of them were on our side. I cursed under my breath, catching the attention of some of the vampires. In a blink of an eye they began surrounding me, but I didn't fear them for a single second. I just clenched my fists at my sides, the wind beginning to pick up, blowing my hair back from my face, and suddenly blazes of flames erupted on the porch. I couldn't help but smirk as I watched the two vampires burst into nothing but a pile of ashes before I set my concentration on the Weres. Pam and Chow had killed a few, and a few others were limping and bleeding. But they were all still fighting to the death. I watched as one pounced towards Pam, about to knock her to the ground from behind. I waved my hand in the air though, causing the Were to fly halfway through the forest before he finally landed and a soft whimper escaped from the line of trees. Pam sent me a look of shock before returning to the Were she had been fighting, grabbing the wolf by the jaw and ripping it in half. My eyes grew wide as the Were crumpled to the ground without another sound.

"There's more coming." Sookie pointed to trees surrounding Bill's house as she joined me on the porch. "There's too many of them, Ellie."

"Crap, we need to go." I nodded, waving at Pam and Chow as they finished off the Weres as quickly as they could. "Time to go guys!"

"What about Compton? Can I kill that annoying bastard already?" Pam joined us on the porch, her hands planted on her hips as blood stained her black leather outfit.

"No." Godric came storming out of the house, dragging an unconscious Bill behind him. "We'll need to question him further."

"And then you can kill him." I looked up at the blonde vampire. "And painfully I hope."

"Rip his dick off." Sookie muttered, shooting the unconscious form of her former boyfriend a dark look.

"My pleasure."


	27. Don't Hold Me Down

**Chapter Twenty Seven: Don't Hold Me Down**

"This whole, let's talk about the evil things we're going to do to Bill Compton, is great and all, but we have company guys." I nodded at the shuffling in the forest. I couldn't be sure if they were vampires or werewolves, but either way, they were stalking us, waiting for the perfect moment to pounce.

"Chow, take Bill." Godric ordered Chow. "You know where to take him."

Chow stepped forward, wiping off the blood on his hands onto his pants before grabbing the unconscious vampire and tossing him over his shoulder. In a blink of an eye, he was gone, running down the driveway and to god knows where. I suspected Fangtasia, considering the basement was the perfect place to hold anyone captive. The walls were soundproof, and I didn't even want to think of the torture devices that were hidden down there. I tried not to spend any time down there if I could help it. It reeked of blood, and just walking passed the door made me want to vomit.

"Pam, take Sookie to Merlotte's." Godric directed, looking between the two blondes. "And go quickly."

Pam raised an eyebrow, as if it argue, but chose against it and without uttering a word she grabbed Sookie by the arm and tossed her over her shoulder much like Chow had done with Bill. Sookie opened her mouth to object but they were gone in mere seconds, Sookie letting out a yelp of surprise. I snickered before turning towards Godric, a worried expression on his face.

"Godric?" I frowned. "Are you..."

"You're bleeding." He stated, stepping forward and raising a hand to swipe away a few drops of blood as they fell from my nose. I raised an eyebrow in surprise, having not realized that I had been bleeding at all. But then again, I had used more of my mental strength tonight than I ever had before. It was different than just setting a vampire on fire, or burning a Were from the inside out. I used every single ounce of mental and emotional power I had tonight to help Sookie, and it was beginning to take a toll on me.

As if adrenaline alone had kept the full after effects from hitting me initially, my legs began to shake, my form wobbling to the side. Godric quickly caught me in his arms at the same time that a group of vampires came bursting out of the tree line, dressed much like they had when Sophie-Anne's safe house had been attacked. My eyes were wide, and though my vision was blurry with invading black dots, I could spot the guns in their hands clearly. I didn't need to be an expert to guess that those bullets were either wood or silver, though it didn't matter which. They could both hurt Godric, and I couldn't let that happen.

"Godric..." I whispered out as he lifted me up into his arms, his hold on me tightening.

"I know." He returned the whisper, and as I looked up at him, I saw the fear crossing his features. We were trapped. If Godric took one move to take off into the night sky, we would be shot. And just my luck, these vampires would have terrible aim and would hit me.

"Stand down." One of the vampires stepped forward, his gun lowering as his fangs extended. "You're surrounded."

Godric's own fangs extended with a click, and I could feel his body vibrating with anger. I looked between Godric and the vampire, making a sudden rash decision.

"You might as well shoot us, we're not surrendering." I called out to them determinedly.

"Elizabeth." Godric growled as he shook his head down at me.

"Trust me Godric." I squeezed his hand before setting my focus on the vampires before us. My head was swimming, and my vision was growing blurrier by the second. But the only way out of this situation was to deal with these vampires one way or another. And the only way we could do that was to use our special little weapon, and that just happened to be me.

"Don't." He must have known what I was thinking about doing and tried to reason with me.

"I'll be fine." I assured him before I insisted he set me down.

Godric sighed and hesitated, but after a moment, he set me back on my feet, his one arm around my waist to steady me. I locked eyes with the vampire that seemed to be in charge, my own eyes narrowing as my fists clenched at my sides.

"So are you pansy's going to do anything or what?"

A few vampire's tensed and looked like they were about to fire, but the leader of the group held up his hand to stop them.

"The girl is to live."

"I thought she couldn't die." One piped up.

A smirk crossed the leader's lips as he considered this. "Well I guess we'll just have to see if that's true. Men, at the ready."

My entire body tensed as I realized what was about to happen. If I couldn't manage to stop them, then it was Godric's life that was in danger, not mine. I shuffled to the side to cover Godric's heart, to shield him as best as I could just in case I was to fail. Godric looked like he was about to just grab me and take his chances, but I held onto his arm tightly to stop him. I could do this. I knew I could. I had already used too much power tonight, but I knew my powers well enough that when I was angered, when those I loved were in danger, I knew no limits.

"Fire."

Everything happened so fast. I heard the sound of the guns firing before anything else, and it was the sound that caused my hands to fly up in the air suddenly, my eyes squeezing shut as I braced myself for the impacting bullets. The guns fired again and again, but still, I felt nothing. I was still just barely able to stand on my own two feet, my back pressed against Godric's chest. I didn't feel an ounce of pain; I didn't feel the paralyzing agony of bullets lodging into me, much like what had happened years ago in Dallas. I slowly opened my eyes and I gasped when I saw what I had done. There, absolutely still in mid air, was every single bullet that had been fired. Half of them were wooden, while the other half had been silver. I looked into the faces of every single vampire, even sneaking a glance up at Godric, and all of them were amazed that I had been able to stop the lightening speed of a bullet. I was amazed with myself.

Of course, I was feeling it only moments later. Both my legs gave out on me as my eyes were forced shut. I felt myself being lifted back into Godric's arms as suddenly, he took off at the same lightening speed as those bullets had travelled; only I was certain he was faster. The guns were now empty of ammo, and absolutely no vampire was fast enough to follow Godric before he took off into the night sky. I sighed in relief before I allowed my consciousness to slip away from me.

* * *

><p>"That was a very stupid thing to do." Godric paced before me in his bedroom as I slowly came to, my eyes fluttering open. "That was incredibly stupid."<p>

"Sorry." I groaned out as I lifted a hand to my pounding head. "Ow."

"You have limits, Elizabeth." He was at my side in an instant, his fangs extending and biting into his wrist. I tried to shake my head to refuse his blood, but he wouldn't have it, and pressed his bloodied wrist against my lips. I sighed but lightly licked up the blood and swallowed anyways. Godric waited until I softly began sucking on his wrist before continuing. "Even you have limits to your powers and strength. You haven't trained your mind to be able to use such power before. We've practiced with your telekinesis, but never at this level. You may be able to create a fire with a snap of your fingers, but your mental abilities will drain you twice as fast."

"I know, Godric." I mumbled as I pushed his wrist away, wiping the blood from my lips as I watched his wrist heal. "But what else was there to do? The moment you took a step off of that porch to fly, they would have shot at us. We were screwed."

"Even if that were true, you still shouldn't have done something so extreme and dangerous." He scolded me before settling down beside me on the bed, pulling me next to him. I gladly curled up at his side, laying my head on his cool chest. "It was incredibly stupid."

"I know." I sighed, gazing up at him through hooded eyes. "Did everyone else get away safely?"

"Yes, Sookie is safe with Sam, and Pam has joined Chow at Fangtasia."

"So he did take him there." I tightened my arms around his torso. "Are you going to kill him?"

"Yes." He replied honestly. "Once we question him thoroughly, we will kill him."

"Good. Make sure he's in pain, he deserves it."

"I'll ensure it." Godric chuckled lightly. "Just as long as you promise to take it easy. And allow me to help you practice your powers. I spent enough years with Kyra to know what you're capable of."

"I'm not about to say no to that." I admitted, smiling up at him. "You're always saving me, Godric."

"I wish I wasn't the one who had to do it." he stroked my hair.

I pulled a face. "You're talking about Eric."

"He should be the one caring for you. He should be the one at your side. I will always be here for you, but it should be him." his expression hardened.

"I felt him tonight again." I frowned as I remembered the many emotions that had shot through me that hadn't belonged to me at all. Even now, while the bond was closed slightly, I could still feel him. It felt as if his presence was looming over me. In a way, it was almost irritating. I just couldn't get away from him. I don't know why he suddenly decided to open up our bond after god knows how long, but he just had to do so at the worst of times. How was I supposed to be able to focus, to concentrate on this war ahead of us if I had to deal with another set of emotions? And more importantly, Eric's. Maybe if it had been Godric, it wouldn't have been too much of a hassle. But with Eric, it caused me to think of the blonde, it distracted me, and I couldn't have that. Not when it wasn't my life on the line. Because I couldn't die. But everyone I cared about, they easily could.

On the other hand, a small part of me liked feeling connected to Eric. I wasn't sure where in the world he was right now, and I knew it couldn't have been healthy, but that small part of me liked feeling as if he was close, as if he was right next to me all the time. I still loved him, and it had been obvious when I had accidentally slept with Quinn that I could never be with another man, not anytime soon anyways. And I honestly wasn't sure if I did want to move on. That wasn't healthy at all; especially since only weeks ago I had been certain I wanted to rid my life of him once and for all. But maybe I was just lying to myself. Maybe I was just trying so hard to make my life a little bit better that I shoved my feelings away in a box and locked it up deep within me. But now it was breaking free and there wasn't a whole lot I could do to stop all of these feelings.

"If he were to ever come back, what would you do?" Godric asked curiously.

"Honestly? I'm not so sure." I admitted as I sighed and pushed myself up so I was sitting beside Godric, our gazes meeting. "Part of me would want to run in the other direction, but..."

"You would want to see him." Godric finished for me, the tiniest smile on his face at the prospect of Eric and me ever getting back together. I knew that was all he wanted. Godric and I, we may have had a little fling in Chicago, and I may have been confused years before that, but as I sat there in Godric's bed now, I knew for certain that nothing would ever amount to anything between us. I loved him, but never in the same way I did with Eric, and I was sure it was the same for Godric. He loved Kyra more than anything, more than he could ever love me. We just had a few moments of weakness, of confusion. But we were both clear now that our relationship was strictly friendship. I loved Eric too much for it to be anything more.

"I hate myself for saying this, but yes." I bowed my head in shame for my answer. "I hate him, he hurt me so much, Godric. But I...I'm always going to love him. He's my soul mate. He's my other half. And if he was to suddenly just show up, I think a part of me would be happy. Because as much as I say that I'm moving on with my life, there's still that part of me that hopes he's come back to me."

"There's no shame in wanting that." he lifted my gaze, clasping a finger under my chin. "You love him, and that's never anything to shy away from."

"But he just hurt me so much, Godric." I reminded him.

"He knows the choices he made affected you greatly, and I truly do think he would go back in time and redo all of his mistakes."

"Do you really believe that though?" I raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't sound like Eric at all."

"He loves you, whether he decides to embrace that or not. He'll always love you. He can hide for centuries, but that fact will always remain. It's not just a switch you can turn off." He caressed my cheek. "Just like no matter how hard you try, you cannot stop loving him. He hurt you, and you may never truly forgive him, but your heart will always belong to him, and to him alone."

He was right, as always.

"Do you think he actually will ever come back, Godric?" I wondered. "I sometimes think about it, and I just don't know."

"I think he will." He nodded. "We just have to be patient for that day to come."

"You know me, Godric. I'm not a patient person." I rolled my eyes.

"That is true." He chuckled. "You should rest, my dear one."

"I'm awake now." I shrugged. "I actually...I wanted to ask you something that has been on my mind since everything in Arkansas happened."

"Of course, Elizabeth." He nodded, encouraging me to continue.

I fiddled with my hands, not sure exactly how to word this. But I couldn't help my curiosity. "When I had mentioned to the Queen that she had brought you to New Orleans because she wanted your advice, she gave you this...weird look."

"Did she? I didn't notice." Godric's voice was level, and if I didn't know him so well, I would have thought he was telling the truth. But I saw the flicker in his eyes before it was masked. He was lying. He knew very well why Sophie-Anne had given him a strange look.

"She did just summon you to New Orleans for guidance, right?" I pressed, wondering if he would lie to me again.

"That was the only reason." He nodded. "Why are you asking me this?"

"Just curious." I shrugged. "So that was it?"

"Yes." he assured, though his lips curved downwards. "That was all she needed from me."

"Okay." I nodded, though I couldn't help the pang in my heart knowing that Godric was lying to my face. Why was he lying? What was he keeping from me, from everyone?

Why the hell had Godric gone to New Orleans?

* * *

><p>"Please tell me I can kill that fucker already." Eric stood on the porch of his country home as Godric landed in the grassy yard.<p>

"Soon, my child." Godric assured him, a frown settled on his face. "We still need to question him."

"And then I get to rip his fucking head off?" Eric felt like a human child in a candy store at the prospect of being able to kill his greatest enemy. He had never felt such hatred towards another vampire like he had with Bill Compton. He would enjoy ripping his limbs off one by one.

"There is no question that Pam is your progeny." Godric shook his head with a snicker before joining his progeny on the porch. "We have another matter we need to discuss."

"And that would be?" Eric raised an eyebrow as he leaned against the porch railing while Godric stood before him.

"Why is it that you opened your bond with Elizabeth?" Godric questioned curiously. "It was so sudden; I thought you had closed your bond with her?"

"I had but I..." Eric trailed off, not sure how to explain his actions. He wasn't even sure why he had kept their bond open for as long as he had. It was almost as if he was intoxicated from being able to feel her constantly. He had been able to sleep, feeling as if she was right there with him. It had been comforting, and only having her in his arms would have made it better. But he couldn't have her in his arms, and he wasn't sure if he ever could. Holding onto this bond with her, it may very well be his only connection to her. And he wasn't entirely sure why he held onto it dearly.

"You love her; you've claimed that constantly since you've left her." Godric leaned against the closed front door. "You miss her; I can see it in your eyes. You wouldn't have kept your bond flowing like you have the past two nights if you didn't."

"Don't try and make something out of nothing." Eric grumbled, his eyes narrowing.

"Except, there is something there." Godric pointed out. "She told me what you had done last night. You tried to give her the confidence she herself may not have had. Now why would you have done that?"

"I didn't want her to get herself killed." Eric defended. "It was a stupid plan, to let Sookie go to Bill's, by the way."

"In the end, it worked out. Though many lives could have been lost last night." Godric frowned at the thought of what could have happened. "Elizabeth used too much of her powers, once again."

"You need to remind her of her limits."

"I have. You know how she is, she's stubborn. All she wants to do is protect those that she loves. You and her have a lot in common." Godric stated, a smile pulling at his lips as Eric quickly looked away.

"She's acting childishly."

"She cannot die. I know you seem to think you can lose her so easily, but that's the furthest from the truth. She can't die, not without another to take her place. And I can assure you that she will not be offering her soul any time soon." Godric tried to reason with his child's own childish behaviour.

Eric sighed as he gazed down at the porch. He knew his maker was right. She couldn't die. Ellie was truly immortal, just as long as another wasn't created or given her soul. She was more invincible than even a vampire was. She could possibly outlive them all, if she was not to be with a human man and conceived a...Eric growled suddenly at the mere thought of Ellie being with another man. He had no right to this jealousy, and he hated himself for letting her get to him like this. But the thought of another man touching her in the ways that he was only allowed to, it caused him to see red. He didn't want to even think about it. She was his, even if he was not there. He had claimed her and he had not given her up.

But wasn't that exactly what he had done?

He had left. He had given up on what they had because he had been scared. He had run away like a coward, just like his maker had told him countless of times. And perhaps he was a coward. She couldn't die. Ellie was immortal. She may find herself injured or weakened, but even if she were to die, she would simply end up in the In-Between before returning. If Death continued to seek out her soul, then Ellie would always choose life over death. At the time, when she had first returned to him, he had despised her for not choosing him right away. But he could understand it now. He saw the pain she was in, and even at times, he wondered what her life would have been like if he had never entered it. Maybe she would have been happier. Maybe she would have fallen in love with a mortal and found that happiness that they may never share together.

But that was exactly what Eric didn't want.

He didn't want her to be happy with another. He didn't want her to fall in love with any other man. They were supposed to be soul mates. She was his other half, though he struggled with that idea. How had he survived over a thousand years without the idea of love, and now it as all he could think about? Could he really be this person, to follow in the footsteps of his maker? Godric had changed over time; he had watched that change happen. But had he really changed for the worse? Godric still had his edge; he still could find the desire to kill if the reason was right. He was still the vampire that had turned him a millennium ago, only he knew boundaries now. Was there honestly anything wrong with that? Couldn't he learn to survive in the same way so he could be with the woman he loved?

"She wants you to return to her." Godric mused, fighting back the grin as he watched the turmoil in his child. "She hopes that one day, you'll come back to her."

"She hates me, even I can feel that." Eric sighed, running a hand through his slicked back hair.

"Part of her does, yes. You hurt her, Eric. She may never forgive you for that." Godric replied honestly, ignoring the glare he was receiving. "But she also loves you, and love is not something you can just forget so easily. She may try to move on, and maybe one day she'll find the happiness she seeks. But she'll always find herself thinking about you. She'll always love you, no matter what may happen in the future."

"I doubt that."

"Doubt it all you want, but it's the truth, my son." Godric pushed himself off of the door. "She'll always love you; she'll always want to be with you. She may hold a grudge, she may hate that you hurt her. But you'll never know that for sure until you decide to do something about those feelings that I know you have."

"I don't..."

"Yes you do." Godric shook his head at Eric's stubbornness. "Even without having a bond with you, I would know that you do. It's written in your eyes, my son. You love her, you miss her, you want nothing else than to hold her in your arms, to kiss her. I know that feeling because I have it every day. I wish more than anything that I could be with Kyra, but unfortunately, I never had that second chance. You and Elizabeth on the other hand, you have that opportunity to make things right."

Eric gazed down at his maker, wondering if he was right. Could he ever return, to recollect the woman he loved? Would she ever be his again? Could he ever right his wrongs, or would they forever be held over his head?

"There is a war upon us Eric." Godric reminded him. "It's times like these that we must remember what we have, or what we truly desire. And I know that within your heart, even without it beating, you want Elizabeth. So what are you going to do about that?"

* * *

><p>"I need you to tell me not to do something." Sookie pulled me into Sam's office the moment Quinn and I had arrived at Merlotte's a few afternoons later.<p>

"Okay..." I raised an eyebrow as Sookie closed the door behind us. "What's this about?"

"I..." Sookie chewed on her bottom lip. "You can't tell Sam about this at all. He's been worried enough as it is lately, and while I love him, it's starting to drive me insane."

I chuckled. "That's what the people you love do, Sookie, they become extremely overprotective. Remember, I have a new father now."

Sookie snorted. "Godric is acting like a father would, you know."

"Oh I know." I rolled my eyes before waving at her to continue. "So what is it that you want me to tell you not to do?"

"I was talking to Holly the other day and...well I wanted to know if there was any way to break a blood bond." She blurted out.

My eyes grew wide. "Seriously?"

Sookie nodded. "The other night, I realized that Bill was never the man that I thought he was. And I got a bit of peace knowing that he was finally out of my life for good. But then I remembered that that will never be true because I'll always have this blood bond with him."

"He's not going to be living for much longer." I assured her. "After Godric is done questioning him, he's going to kill Bill."

"But we don't know how long that might take." She pointed out. "And I...I just need to know that he can't feel me anymore. What if something happened and he escaped? He'll always know what I'm feeling; he'll always know where I am. I don't want that, Ellie."

"I guess I can understand that." I nodded, sometimes wishing that Eric and I weren't bonded together. I liked having that connection to him, and even now as he rested for the day, I still felt like a bit of him was with me. And it was almost comforting. But on the other hand, I knew having this bond now opened was dangerous. It was a distraction, and that was something I couldn't have right now. "So, Holly found a spell or ritual or whatever to break a blood bond?"

"It took a few days, and she said she had to do some investigating, but she finally found something that won't hurt either of the bonded." Sookie explained. "We were going to do it tonight at my house, so Sam wouldn't find out."

"You don't want him to know?" I raised an eyebrow in surprise. "I think he would be fine with it, Sook."

"Oh I know that, but he's been treating me like some fragile little girl lately. And I love him, but this is something I just need to do."

"But you want me to talk you out of it?" I snorted. "That makes no sense."

"Shut up." She nudged me, though there was a smile on her face. "I just need your advice. Remember when you dragged me into the trailer after you slept with Quinn..."

"Okay okay!" I held my hands up to stop her. "This is a stupid idea, Sookie, you really shouldn't do this. Except, I honestly think you should."

"Well that was a horrible way to talk someone out of something." She laughed.

"I can't honestly talk you out of something that I think you should do." I shrugged. "He may die, but if this will help you, then who am I to stop you?"

"So then, I should definitely do this tonight? Holly said she had everything ready, and once our shifts were over, we'd head over to my house and do this." The nerves returned and she began pacing.

"You should do this." I nodded in assurance. "It's for your own peace of mind more than anything. Even if he does die, you'll still have his blood in you. So if this will help you, then go for it."

"Really?" she stopped to gaze at me. "So then you'll have no problem coming with tonight then..."

"Huh?"

"We need a third person." Sookie chewed on her nails nervously. "And I thought since I don't want Sam to know about it..."

"Well I guess I don't have much of a choice." I snickered. "I'll talk Quinn into it, so yeah, I'll be there. What were you planning on telling Sam?"

"I'll think of something." She shrugged before pulling me into a tight embrace. "Thanks Ellie, really."

"Hey, you've been there for me more times than I can even count." I smiled at the blonde. "And I've never seen a spell being cast before, one that isn't harmful anyways."

* * *

><p>Time moved slowly, the hours dragging on. It wasn't until an hour before Holly and Sookie's shift ended that time began to pick up speed. I had already talked Quinn into taking me to Sookie's, though he was hesitant about it all. But I flashed him those puppy dog eyes that he seemed to have a soft spot for, and finally he agreed. I couldn't help but think about Sookie's decision to do this while I sat in Merlotte's waiting for time to pass. I understood why she wanted to do this, why she wanted to break the blood bond she shared with Bill. Sure, Godric assured me that he was going to die, but even if he did, Sookie just didn't want to have his blood inside of her any longer. And should anything happen, and he somehow escaped, because I wouldn't put that past him to try and do, then he wouldn't be able to find her, he wouldn't be able to always feel her. She wanted to rid herself of Bill once and for all, and this was the only way to do so.<p>

I admired her courage. Here I was, holding onto my bond with Eric, when she was making a choice to move forward with her life. I thought I had been doing that. I thought I had the courage to push Eric from my mind and find the happiness I had been seeking. But as it turns out, I was just as much of a coward as Eric was. Because I was holding on to this open bond dearly, not wanting to let the last piece of him go. Because as much as I wished that he would come back, I knew it would never happen. I would just be holding onto this bond dangerously, letting my focus slip between my fingers, and never letting myself move on.

That wasn't healthy.

And that wasn't what I wanted for myself.

I wanted to move on. I may always love Eric, that may never change. But while I was saying that I was moving on, I wasn't actually doing it. And I couldn't until I broke that one last connection that I had with Eric.

But the question remained, did I want that? Did I want to lose the only piece of him that I had left? Why was I holding onto him, when I knew we could never be together? I may desire that, I may want to feel his arms around me, but realistically it was just never going to happen. So why was I doing this to myself? Why was I putting myself through this agony when I could finally be free of him, finally be broken out of this shell of a person I had become. If I wanted to move on, I had to actually do it. I couldn't hold onto the past, onto what could have been.

"I have to do this." I muttered to myself.

"Have to do what, babe?" Quinn raised an eyebrow as he glanced across the table at me.

"Nothing." I flashed him a forced smile before catching sight of Holly slipping into the back. "I'll be right back."

Quinn nodded as I slid out of the booth we had been sitting in for most of the afternoon and followed Holly into the back where she was refilling a ketchup bottle.

"Hey Holly, could I ask you something?" I wandered over to her, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Yeah sure." She nodded, flashing me a warm smile.

"Sookie told me about this...spell that you're going to do tonight for her."

"To break the blood bond." Holly nodded, setting the ketchup bottles down and wiping her hands on her apron.

"Yeah, and I told her I would go out to her place with you guys, she said you needed a third person."

"It's easier with a third." Holly confirmed.

"Well I was just wondering...how does it work exactly?" I asked, hoping my nerves didn't show.

"Exactly like it sounds. It will break the blood bond that she shares with Bill." Holly explained, tilting her head to the side. "The blood of the vampires she has inside of her will break from her own blood and will be flushed out."

"So her bond with Eric, that will be destroyed too then."

"So would your bond with Godric." She gave me a knowing look.

"What?" I tried to act surprised.

"You were wondering because you were thinking if you should be breaking your blood bond with Eric too." She laid a hand on my arm. "It's written all over your face, Ellie."

"Oh." My face fell. "Well I was thinking about it..."

"It is dangerous. The spell, it doesn't hurt anyone, but I do know that you're bonded with vampires for a reason, Ellie. It would be better for your safety if you had them connected to you at all times." She pointed out.

"I understand that, it's just..." I sighed heavily. "Eric he...he opened our bond for the first time in forever and that's all I've been thinking about lately. We have a war at our hands; I'm sure you're aware of that. And instead of thinking about how to keep us all safe, all I can think about is him. And I love him, and I probably always will, but I'm not sure if holding onto this bond will ever help me move on. And I think I need to really start doing that. Because god knows he'll never come back."

"I understand." She nodded. "But maybe you should take some time to think about this. This would mean breaking your bond with Godric."

"I could always recreate the bond with him again though, right?"

"Of course."

"I know both of them will be pissed off, and I'll never hear the end of it. But I think...I think that maybe I need to do this. Sookie wants to move forward with her life and she's doing something about it. I think I need to start doing that too." I felt a weight lift off my shoulders as I admitted that out loud.

"Well, I can prepare for two bond breakings tonight then. It won't really change anything." Holly nodded. "Just as long as you're sure."

"I'm sure. And sorry for rambling, you probably didn't need to know any of that." I blushed in embarrassment.

"Sometimes talking to someone who doesn't know the situation is the best thing." She patted me on the arm before picking up the ketchup bottle she had filled. "I better get back out there."

"Oh right yeah." I nodded, stepping out of the way to let her pass.

She flashed me one last smile before slipping back into the main dining room. I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair, not believing what I was about to do tonight.

"Let it be known that I don't approve of this."

I jumped when I heard Quinn's voice and I sheepishly turned to stare up at the shifter. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough." He shook his head with his arms crossed over his broad chest. "And here I thought getting drunk and sleeping with me was a stupid idea of you."

"I need to do this Quinn. I can always have Godric bond us together again. But I need to break this bond with Eric, to finally move on with my life." I tried to make him understand.

"I don't think that's what you really want though." He pointed out. "I think you're just scared that you still love him as much as you do."

"So maybe that's part of it. But I really need to do this, Quinn. And I would appreciate it if you came with us tonight. I don't expect us to get into any trouble tonight but..."

"You and Sookie are a magnet for trouble." He sighed. "I'll come with you, but I want it down in the record books that I was against this idea."

"I'll make sure Godric knows that so he won't kill you for letting me do this."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sookie whispered to me as we watched Holly set out a couple dozen candles in a circle in the backyard of Sookie's house.<p>

"For the hundredth time, yes." I nodded, rolling my eyes at the blonde.

"But you love Eric." She insisted.

"And I'll still love him without this bond." I shrugged. "But he's not coming back Sook, I need to move on. And the only way I'm ever going to really do that is to break this bond."

"I still don't like this." Quinn piped up from behind us.

"Oh settle down back there." I stuck my tongue out at the shifter from over my shoulder. "I'm doing this, end of story."

"I just want to make sure." Sookie squeezed my hand. "But if you're sure, then I'll support you."

"Thank you." I offered her a small smile before Holly caught our attention. "Well goes nothing."

Sookie and I wandered over to where the circle had been made. Holly stood in the center, with three jars full of herbs that I couldn't identify creating a triangle around her. Holly motioned for us to enter the circle before pulling out a lighter to light the candles. I stopped her though, flashed her a smile before suddenly every single candle was lit.

"Show off." Sookie snorted, rolling her eyes at my display of power.

I nudged her before turning to Holly. "So what exactly is going to happen?"

"We're all going to stand in front of one of these jars." She motioned to the herb filled jars on the ground. "When I say so, we'll all light a match and set our own jar on fire."

"Sounds easy enough." Sookie nodded.

"Afterwards, I'll hand you a piece of yarn." She displayed three equal lengths of red yarn.

"Red." I stifled a laugh. "Well that's perfect."

"We'll then chant." She handed us a sheet of paper, Sookie and I skinning over the words that made absolutely no sense to us. "And then you'll cut the yarn."

"We'll just cut the yarn?" Sookie raised an eyebrow.

"Like you mean it." Holly nodded.

"That's it? That's all they have to do?" Quinn snickered from outside the circle.

"No comments from the peanut gallery." I rolled my eyes at him. "That sounds simple."

"Simple, but effective." Holly assured us. "Are you two ready?"

"I am." Sookie shot me a look. "Ellie?"

I inhaled sharply, my heart racing in my chest. I had my doubts of course. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Maybe everyone was right. I was safer with these bonds. But I just had to remind myself the reasons why I wanted to do this in the first place. I needed to focus on this war, I needed to concentrate. And hell, I needed to move on already. I could continue to love Eric for the rest of my life without this bond hanging over my head. At least if I didn't have that looming presence of his, then maybe I could move forward with my life and finally be happy.

"I'm ready."

And just like that, Sookie and I placed ourselves in front of a jar of herbs, Holly doing the same thing after handing us each a matchbox.

"Once you light the jar, move around it counter clockwise three times." Holly instructed us as she pulled out a match and lit it.

Sookie and I followed suit, watching as Holly dropped her match into the jar, the herbs flaring immediately with a sharp smell emitting. Sookie and I shared a glance before lighting our matches and dropping it into the jars. Once we had each done so, we walked around our own jar three times counter clockwise, and afterwards, Holly handed us each a piece of yarn. I held it tightly in my clammy hand before Holly motioned us to start chanting. Everything felt like a blur, I wasn't even aware of what I was saying. I just wanted to get through this; I just wanted this to be over with already. I was getting this terrible foreboding feeling, and I didn't like it one bit.

"Alright, now cut the yarn." Holly handed a pair of scissors to Sookie first, who held onto them tightly before snipping the piece of yarn right through the middle without any hesitation.

When the scissors were handed to me though, I felt like I was beginning to believe this was a very very bad idea. Because the moment those scissors were in my hands, I felt a sudden rush of love that I hadn't felt in so long. I gasped out loud, my eyes growing wide as I just stared down at the piece of yarn in my one hand. The strong emotion was almost enough for my shaking hands to lose grip on the yarn and scissors completely. I was thrown for a loop. I hadn't been expecting to feel love emitting from Eric ever again. I never expected that this would occur.

"What the hell are you doing?"

And I certainly never expected Godric to show up.

"I had no part in this." Quinn held his hands up as he stepped back from the circle.

I shot him a glare before meeting Godric's darkened gaze.

"I woke up to find the house empty. There was no note, and when I showed up at Merlotte's, to my surprise you weren't there either." Godric didn't sound happy one bit. "Now please, explain to me what the hell you think you're doing right now."

"I'm breaking – broke – my bond with Bill." Sookie answered for me, holding up her cut pieces of yarn. "See?"

"Why is it that Elizabeth now holds the scissors?" His eyes narrowed. "What are you doing, Elizabeth?"

"I..." My heart felt like it was going to pound right out of my chest. I hadn't thought of what I would tell Godric. Because I knew he would find out eventually. It was a bit hard not to when suddenly he wouldn't be able to feel me at all.

"She wants to break her bond with Eric." Holly was the one to speak, her voice not wavering at all even though there was an angry vampire looking ready to strike at any moment.

"And you agreed?" Godric hissed. His anger wasn't directed at her, and I think she knew that as she didn't cower away from him.

"She has pure intentions."

"Put the scissors down, Elizabeth." Godric stepped forward. "You cannot do this. What about Eric? You love him."

"I need to move on, Godric." I finally found my words as I grasped onto the scissors so tightly, the handle was starting to dig into the palm of my hand.

"You have these bonds for a reason. You can't just break them." Godric shook his head, taking another step forward. "This is suicidal, Elizabeth."

"I'm sorry." I whispered before suddenly, the flames roared, flaring so high I could no longer see either Godric or Quinn.

"Ellie?" Sookie's voice rose over the crackling of the flames.

I had to close my eyes as I slipped my fingers through the handle of the scissors, preparing myself to cut through the yarn. I was overjoyed to feel Eric's sudden love for me, but that didn't change anything. Because if he loved me, really loved me, then he wouldn't be god knows where right now. He would be here with me so I wouldn't have to resort to something so stupid.

"I'm sorry." I whispered again before suddenly cutting through the yarn, forever breaking the blood bond with Eric, with the man that I loved.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** as a side note, I took the whole blood bond breaking ceremony from the books (Dead Reckoning to be exact) so while very very awesome and brilliant, it didn't come from my crazy brain, and instead, the amazing Charlaine Harris.


	28. Russian Roulette

**Chapter Twenty Eight: Russian Roulette**

"What did you just do?" Godric's eyes widened as the fire died down, the candles suddenly dying.

I risked a glance over to the vampire, and I was surprised to see his red rimmed eyes. I hadn't realized breaking my bond with Eric and him would affect him this way. Our bond hadn't nearly been as deep as with my blood bond with Eric's, but none of that really mattered. Because it hadn't been our blood that had turned us into the friends that we were. We were bonded through so much more than just blood, didn't he realize that?

"Godric, I'm..."

I was cut off, however, by the sound of Godric's phone ringing. He held up a hand to stop me, his head shaking in disappointment as he slipped the phone from his jacket and began speaking in Swedish. I glanced at the others before catching the look of pure fear on Godric's face. My heart just about stopped as Godric turned his phone off and didn't even bother to mask the look on his face.

"Holly, I would suggest leaving if you'd like to see tomorrow." Godric warned her. "And I would leave now if I were you."

Holly shot Sookie and me a look, and we waved her off. Whatever was going on, it didn't involve her at all. She shouldn't be thrust into another war when she didn't need to be. Once Holly's car was out of sight, the night eerily silent, I risked speaking.

"Godric, what's going on?" My heart was still thumping in my chest wildly. But this time, it wasn't because of what I had just done, and instead, it was out of fear. "Who just called you?"

"Fangtasia is under attack." He wouldn't look me in the eye as his expression hardened. "Pam has locked the doors to keep those inside safe, but she's informed me that there are vampires waiting outside, surrounding the building, looking ready to strike at any moment."

"Oh my god." Sookie gasped, her eyes growing as wide as mine were.

"Oh shit." I breathed out. "What are we going to do?"

"You're going to get inside Sookie's house right now." Godric ordered, shooting Quinn a look. "Keep them in there while I hide the mess that you've created."

Quinn didn't risk arguing and quickly collected Sookie and me and hurried us towards the house.

"Oh and Elizabeth, we will talk about this." Godric called to me before he was suddenly just a blur, getting rid of any evidence of what we had done.

My heart didn't calm down at all as we piled into Sookie's house. We didn't bother to put on any lights, not sure why Godric had insisted that we come inside, but too scared that someone would know we were here. I had a feeling those vampires readying themselves to attack Fangtasia were the Nevada vampires. We were officially under attack, something I knew would have happened eventually. After we had taken Bill, and those vampires had appeared, I knew we had just sent Victor a message. And now they were sending a message right back at us. I was scared, and I wasn't sure if it was because I didn't want Pam to meet the true death at the hands of these vampires, or because I knew there were innocent people inside of that bar that didn't deserve the deaths that could come to them tonight. Maybe it was a little bit of both.

"You did a very stupid thing tonight, Elizabeth." Godric entered the house, locking the door behind him as he did. I couldn't see him at all, the house completely dark, but I could feel his presence beside me, his cold hand curling around my forearm. "What you've done...it's not forgivable by any means."

I hung my head, knowing he was right. I had hurt him, that was obvious, and I hated myself for that. I never thought of how he would feel when I had decided to do this. I had been thinking selfishly, and now I was beginning to regret everything that I had done.

"We will discuss this later, mark my words." He hissed in my ear before suddenly, his entire body tensed, his hand around my arm tightening.

I didn't need to see his face to know that something was wrong.

Something was terribly wrong.

"Should I turn?" Quinn questioned.

Godric never answered though, and only seconds later, I heard someone shuffling around, like they were taking off their clothes. My eyes grew wide when I realized what Quinn was doing. He was turning into a tiger, right there in Sookie's front hallway.

It was safe to say this house has officially seen everything now.

"What's going on, Godric?" Sookie asked in a whisper. "What..."

"We're no longer alone." Godric spoke before suddenly, lights began shining through the living room window.

I could dimly see now, and my eyes grew even wider when I found the large tiger sitting directly in front of me, still protecting me even in his very large and terrifying form. He turned his head towards me, and even as a tiger, he held those dark purple eyes that I found so unique. My hand slowly drew out to run through his soft fur, and he turned his head further into my touch. I glanced out the corner of my eye as Sookie snuck over to the window, peaking out.

"There are more vampires then I can count out there." Sookie looked at us in fear. "Some have fire, others have guns."

"Fuck." I muttered, shooting Godric a glance. "What are we going to do, we're practically surrounded."

Godric opened his mouth, but was cut off by Quinn growling lowly, getting to all fours and looking prepared to strike. I was just about to question what he was doing when a knock suddenly sounded at the door. My heart just about stopped as Sookie jumped in surprise, hurrying back over to my side and I didn't blame her one bit. I felt more scared than I had in a very long time, but there was something oddly comforting about being with one of the oldest vampires in the world and a very large tiger.

Another knock sounded at the door, though this time it sounded more agitated. I waited for something to happen, but nothing did. No one came charging through the door, not like any vampire could without an invitation.

"Who's there?" I found myself calling out. Everyone, including Quinn, shot me a look of surprise. I shrugged and kept my stare on the door. We could play this game all night until someone made the first move.

"It is I, Victor Madden." For a feared asshole, he sounded far more cheerful than I had been expecting.

Godric tensed though, and I thought he was going to rip my arm off by how tightly he was holding onto me.

"And you must be the famed Phoenix I've heard so much about." He sounded as if he were talking to friends, not the people he either wanted to capture for his own power gain or kill. "The one who has killed so many of my men."

"And enjoyed every minute of it." I shook Godric's grip off of me and crossed my arms. "What do you want?"

"Only to chat, my dear Phoenix." It was unnerving to hear how ordinary he sounded.

"Well then, please by all means, chat away."

"Is that any way to treat a guest?" he was scolding me like a parent would scold a young child.

I narrowed my eyes. "Why would we let you in?"

"I promise not to hurt you or those that accompany you, just as long as you swear not to attack my men."

I glanced at Godric, trying to figure out what was going on in that head of his. He looked at the door blankly before turning his head towards me. He looked me in the eye for the longest time, and I almost had to snap him out of it. But after a moment he sighed, the worry only growing in his orbs.

"He'll spare you." He whispered. "You are the Phoenix, he will spare you."

"Come now, can't we all be friends?"

"Godric?"

"There is nowhere for us to go, Elizabeth. We cannot leave, and they will not stand down." Godric sighed, closing his eyes. "We are trapped."

"Sookie?" I looked to her for an answer. "What do we do?"

"How do we believe you?" Sookie questioned.

"I'm an honourable man." Victor assured.

I snorted. "So honourable that you've tried to kill us countless of times?"

"But not you, Phoenix. I would never try and harm you." I didn't like the sound of that at all. I'd rather die than have him control me. I shuddered at the mere thought.

"Let him in." Godric spoke softly. "But only him. Be specific with the invitation."

"Are you insane?" Sookie looked at Godric like he had two heads.

"He's one vampire, Sook." I assured her, understanding why Godric had suggested doing so. We couldn't continue to stand here like this all night. Because eventually, the sun would rise, and we all know that Godric wouldn't be able to stay here. The vampires outside may have to go to ground as well, but who was to say that Weres wouldn't stop by once the vampires left, only to attack us like the vampires couldn't. No, it would be better to talk with Victor in a controlled environment. We could fight back if need be. And no one was a match for Godric; he could kill Victor with a flick of his wrist.

It was for that reason alone that I strode around Quinn, who was now glued to my heels, and flicked on the light in the front hallway before grasping onto the door handle. I inhaled sharply before pulling the door open, taking my first good look at the opposing vampire. It was even more surprising how ordinary and good looking he was. Sophie-Anne hadn't lied when she warned me not to be fooled by his good looks. He may have short curly hair and a striking face, and wore a business suit only like a model in a magazine could, but he was still a ruthless vampire that didn't seem to care who he killed just as long as he got what he desired.

"Ah, you look more beautiful in person." Victor flashed me a brilliant smile, his teeth perfectly straight and white. I had to keep repeating the phrase 'looks can be deceiving' over and over again in my head, reminding myself that this was a stone cold killer and not some average business man. "And look at that, an actual Were-Tiger. I thought they had gone extinct."

Quinn roared at the vampire from beside me, causing both Sookie and I to jump at the unexpected sound to come from his mouth. Victor only snickered as he stared down at Quinn, looking more intrigued than intimidated.

"Only you, Victor Madden, may come in." I spoke, and in a flash, Victor had taken a step into the house, moving so close to me that I had to crane my neck to stare up into those cool brown eyes. I felt our gazes meet, and I knew right away what he was trying to do. But my mental road blocks held steady, and immediately shoved him out in his attempt to glamour me. "I would appreciate if you didn't try that again. I might accidentally forget to not set you on fire."

"Of course, aren't you a feisty one." He laughed, taking a small step back, his smile still plastered on his face. "Godric, it's been many decades. I was saddened to hear you were demoted as the Sheriff of Area 9."

"Victor." Godric's voice was monotone as he spoke. "Has business been well?"

"Oh yes, business has been booming as you can imagine." Victor's gaze flickered over us all. "You seem to be doing fine yourself. You've found yourself a part fae and a Phoenix. What luck you must have!"

Godric narrowed his eyes but didn't say a word.

"Shall we sit?" Victor suggested.

"We'd rather stand." I pursed my lips. "No offence, but I honestly don't like you."

"They have said you are a hard one to crack." My words didn't seem to affect him at all. "The Queen of Louisiana is dead, though I'm sure you and Godric aware of that as you were there."

My heart swelled as I remembered her screams before everything had gone silent. I shuddered at the memory before focusing on the present.

"And the Sheriffs of Louisiana and Mississippi?" Godric wondered.

"Oh let's see now," Victor tilted his head to the side before his grin grew. "Oh yes, all of them are dead. There were a few that gave us quite the fight."

My heart sunk. There really was no one else but us left. Only we were strong enough to stop Victor from taking over Louisiana, and right now, even that seemed very unlikely.

"I see many familiar faces. Are all of your men under your control, Victor?" Godric questioned with a hard stare.

"Why yes they are." Victor glanced at the line of vampires outside, and from what I could see, there was just shy of a dozen. If anything should happen and we suddenly needed to attack, there were just too many for me to take out all at once. I had only killed a few at a time, and even that had taken quite a lot out of me. So to kill nearly a dozen vampires, all at once to save us, I wasn't so sure I could do that.

"Fangtasia?" I asked, remembering that they too were under attack. "Are they..."

"My men are poised to strike, but they won't until they receive my word." Victor informed. "Though, one, a female, had managed to kill one or two before they had barricaded themselves in the bar."

I tried my best to hide my smirk. Differences or not, I couldn't help but silently cheer for Pam. She really was her maker's child. Eric would have done the same thing if he had been there. She couldn't have killed them all, not by herself, but she angrily had taken out those that she could, sending them a message that if necessary, they would fight to the death.

I just hoped it wouldn't come to that.

I wasn't sure what would happen here. I wasn't sure if Victor would end up trying to kill us all, or if by some miracle, we could come to an agreement. I knew the latter was unlikely, but I was confused as to why we were even having this conversation to begin with. Why was Victor here? He could have just attacked us. But instead, he chose to have a little chit chat.

"Why are you here?" I demanded to know. "Because your men, they look like they came for a fight. So why did you really come here Victor?"

"You're a perceptive one. You would do well at my side." His eyes drew over me completely, and his white smile faltered just a touch before his gaze raised back up to meet mine. "I was hoping to not have to start a war."

"You've already started a war." I crossed my arms back across my chest. "You bombed two palaces, killed countless of Sheriffs, murdered the Queen, and nearly killed all of us a dozen times. So why the hell are you here now?"

"For you to swear fealty to my King of course." His smile had been wiped from his face and replaced with a frown. "Of course, I could do without you, Godric, and the Were-Tiger has no meaning to me whatsoever."

"Oh so you were planning on killing Godric and Quinn but keeping Sookie and me alive." I rolled my eyes. "Somehow I don't believe we'll just let that happen."

"I assumed as much. Which is why I'm offering you a second option." Victor moved forward, only for Quinn to growl at the vampire until he stepped back again. "I will keep you all alive and in one peace."

"Only if we pledge allegiance to your king." Sookie commented. "What makes you think we would? Your king doesn't even have any ruling over the three of us."

"No, perhaps he doesn't. But my king can offer you protection from every other state."

"We have enough protection, thank you very much." Sookie shot back.

Victor didn't look pleased. "For now, Miss. Stackhouse, for now."

"So say, by chance, we agreed to this. What would happen?" I asked.

"You will free Mr. Compton, as I'm aware you're holding him captive. He will become Sheriff of Area 5 while I will become the regent for my King. He cannot be in three states at once. A colleague of mine will run Mississippi for Felipe while I oversee Louisiana." Victor explained.

Sookie and I exchanged looks, and neither of us liked this second option much better than the first. Bill as the Sheriff? We would all be screwed if that were to happen.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say fuck you." I spat at the vampire before us. I felt Godric's hand back on my arm, his silent way of telling me to shut up.

"If I were you, I would accept the second option." Victor was before me in a flash, causing Godric's fangs to click out and a hiss to emit his lips. Quinn on the other hand, leapt right into the action, his large teeth sinking right into Victor's leg. I was surprised, however, when Victor barely even made a single noise and only flicked his leg to the side, enough force being used to send Quinn flying right into the living room, a whimper escaping the tiger as he crashed to the floor. My entire body tensed, Sookie letting out a yelp in surprise, her hand covering her mouth. "I would seriously reconsider, Phoenix."

"And what will happen if we don't?"

"The vampires in Shreveport will have no choice but to attack Fangtasia. And they will destroy every single vampire and human in that bar until they're satisfied." Victor smirked down at me, his fangs on display. "And you four, well I can take care of you all rather easily."

"Godric is older than you are." I pointed out.

"And I have more men." Victor countered, his eyes flickering over to Godric. "Be practical, Godric. Tell your little Phoenix to stand down. Or I will kill all of you."

"Well you can try. I can't exactly die, sorry." I spoke before Godric could even open his mouth.

"Ellie." Sookie whispered to me, her eyes growing wide.

"And I'm pretty sure that I can kill all of you before you could even lift a finger." I threatened. "I recognize some of your men out there; they were at Bill's the other night. They all know what I'm capable of."

"You're very powerful." Victor nodded. "But you have yet to unlock your true potential. I can help you with that, Phoenix. I can teach you."

"And what can you possibly know about Phoenixes." I snorted. "You couldn't help me at all."

"Oh I know much more than you may think. Isn't that right, Godric?" Victor sent Godric a wide smirk. Godric only growled in response, glaring so darkly up at Victor that I was expecting him to just turn and run away in fear. But he didn't. He just stood there, waiting for us all to fall at his feet.

Well he had another thing coming.

"I would hold your tongue, Victor. I am your elder." Godric hissed.

"And I may very well be your authority." Victor scolded. "That attitude is very poor, Godric. I expected more out of you. Shouldn't our dear little Phoenix know?"

"Know what?" I frowned, looking between the two. "Know what?"

"Know just exactly how I know as much as I do about Phoenixes." Victor's smile had returned, and he almost looked gleeful. "Godric, would you like the honours. Oh no, never mind, allow me."

I shot Godric a confused stare, only he refused to look me in the eye.

"Did you know there was a whole library dedicated to mythological creatures?" Victor had drawn even closer, forcing me to take a step back and breaking the line Sookie, Godric and I had created. Sookie chose that moment to hurry into the living room to check on Quinn, and I was thankful for it. If anything were to happen, she was far enough out of the line of fine. Godric however, remained where he was, though his hand had dropped back down to the side and he was looking toward the ground sadly. "Your Queen of course had taken the liberty of keeping it all to herself, but I was able to take a few into my possession when I entered the New Orleans Palace with a few of my men that night. You remember that, don't you Godric?"

"What night?" I questioned.

"Why the night of the bombing of course."

"You were there?" My eyes grew wide in surprise. "But..."

"I'm sure your Queen and your precious vampire didn't tell you that." he chuckled. "Yes, I was there. I was hoping Sophie-Anne would reconsider and I wouldn't have to destroy the palace. It was quite a sight, wasn't it?"

I couldn't believe neither the Queen nor Godric had thought to tell any of us that Victor had indeed been there had night. We could have known who had been behind the bombings much sooner if Godric had just told us all the truth.

"I made her a new deal of course. If she handed over her strongest men, and allowed me access to whatever I might wish, I wouldn't invade her pretty little state." Victor's grin twisted into a smirk as he stared down at me with that predator look in his eyes. I realized that whatever he might wish, just happened to be me. "She refused. She was too attached to you, and I can understand why. You're very...delectable."

"Never going to happen." I moved backwards, but that only caused him to grow even closer. Godric wasn't doing a damn thing to stop him either. It was like he knew there was nothing he could do, which was the furthest thing from the truth.

"I think you'll reconsider." He reached a hand out, his cold fingers caressing my cheek. A chill ran up my spine, and I tried to jerk away, only to find that I had walked myself right into a wall. Victor knew I had nowhere to go, and placed himself even closer. "But what was I saying? Oh yes. While I was speaking with the Queen, I instructed my men to collect whatever may be valuable. And I came across something very interesting."

Godric's head shot up, and I felt his eyes boring into Victor's back. But still, he remained in his spot, not making a single move to stop Victor.

"I found some very helpful volumes to aid me into understanding what you are. Did you know there were books written about your ancestors, Phoenix?"

There were books? I was here, confused as anything, and there happened to be books that I could have read to understand what I was, what my powers were? I looked over Victor's shoulder to where Godric stood, and there was a look of shame on his face. He had known about these volumes Victor spoke of, and he hadn't said a single word to me about them. I felt hurt, just as hurt as I was sure he felt that I had broken our blood bond.

"what's even more interesting though, is the reason why the Queen was holding onto these volumes so dearly, why she had brought your dear vampire to New Orleans in the first place." He had dipped his head down, whispering in my ear now. "Did you know it's possible to resurrect a Phoenix when their soul is trapped inside of another?"

My mouth dropped open in shock. Silence filled the house as every fell perfectly still.

"It's a shame that Godric didn't inform you. It is very handy information to have." Victor pulled away, smirking down at my gobsmacked reaction. "I'm quite surprised in you Godric. Do you hide information from those you care about often?"

I was beginning to realize that Godric had hid a whole lot from me now. He had hid what I was from me. He had hid the fact that I looked exactly like his former love. And he had done so again when I had lost my memory. And now this? He had hidden this from me? I knew how distraught he was over Kyra's death. Why hadn't he told me this was possible? I could have helped him; I could have aided him in whatever way I could. And instead, he kept this a secret from me.

"Is this...is this true, Godric?" I needed to hear it from him. I needed him to look me in the eye and admit that he had lied to me. I had only just asked him the true reason he had gone to New Orleans the other night. And he had looked me in the face and told me a complete lie. If he could do so so easily, what else was he hiding from me?

"Elizabeth I..." Godric searched for the words. "I was planning on telling you, I just..."

"You just thought you would lie about it." I looked away from him, and instead kept my focus on Sookie and the now human Quinn in the living room. Sookie sent me a look of sympathy as she covered Quinn's moving form with a blanket as she scrambled to find his clothes.

"I'm sorry."

"Well now that that's out of the way." Victor clicked his tongue, returning all of the attention back onto him. "Would you like to reconsider, Phoenix? Perhaps you and I could strike a deal of our own. You and I, we could be very powerful together."

"I have enough asshole vampires in my life, thank you." My face hardened as I glared up at him. "And my answer is still no. And I'm sure that Sookie and Quinn would agree with me. I don't know about Godric though, seems I don't know him at all."

Godric flashed me a pained look, but I ignored him as I stood my ground.

"Well then, that's too bad. I didn't want to have to kill you." Victor sighed dramatically.

"You can't kill me, remember." I stood before the vampire with narrowed eyes. He didn't realize who he was dealing with. He couldn't kill me, I was the Phoenix. Even if I did die, I would only be back here a split second later.

Victor's eyes roamed over me before setting on my chest where my heart was racing. I may have appeared all calm and collected, but I knew on the inside I was a nervous wreck. He must have known that as his smirk widened and he took a step forward. I saw Quinn move out the corner of my eye but I held my hand up to stop him. He would only get himself hurt if he tried to interfere again.

"I'd like to test that theory."

I frowned and opened my mouth to question him when in a blink of an eye, he had broken the hallway table and had one of the now sharp wooden legs aimed straight at my heart. There wasn't enough time for Godric or Quinn to interfere. Even as they rushed forward, the weapon was diving straight for my pumping heart, my life force. I braced myself for the contact, for the impending pain, but it just never came. I opened the eyes I never realized I had even closed when I heard a sudden gasp emit from Sookie behind me. My eyes grew as wide as saucers as I took in the scene before me. I thought I was seeing things. I thought that Victor truly had shoved that table leg right through my heart and I was dead, having hallucinations, anything. Because I couldn't be witnessing Eric Northman standing in Sookie's house, his hand wrapped around Victor's neck, looking read to kill him as he shoved him right into the opposite wall. My heart had stopped. It just stilled as I stared in shock at Eric, his fangs clicking out as he hissed in Victor's face.

"She is _mine_."


	29. Holding On To You

**Chapter Twenty Nine: Holding On To You**

I couldn't believe my eyes.

I couldn't believe that standing only a few feet away was none other than the man I thought I would never see again. That had been why I had broken the bond, hadn't it of been? What was the point of holding onto something that I just would never truly have? I wanted to move on. I had taken that leap tonight. I had thrown away the last piece of the puzzle, and I was supposed to be starting fresh. And now Eric Northman just had to come waltzing in, saving the day yet again, and now I just didn't know what to think.

Because what the hell did this mean?

Why was he here? Had he felt the bond disappear? He must have, but then how had he gotten here so fast? Sure, he could run faster than I could even imagine, or fly just nearly as fast. But he couldn't have been too far away, right? So did that mean he was on his way back to Louisiana when I had decided to cast the spell? Was this some big coincidence or was there more too it?

I was just so damn confused.

There was a war happening right in front of me, and all I could focus on was that blonde vampire. I had destroyed our blood bond because of that reason, because I hadn't been able to focus with his emotions running through me. And now that I had subtracted that distraction, he shows up in the flesh, throwing everything out of the window.

I felt irritated, angry, pissed off.

But I also felt relieved, like all I wanted to do was run into his arms and never let him go.

Because just seeing him again, just watching him protect me like he had always promised me that he would, it caused my heart to swell, my knees to grow weak. I was acting silly, especially when there were a group of angry vampires surrounding the house looking like they were about to attack at any moment. But how could I help myself? This was the man that I loved and he had just suddenly returned after promising that we would never see one another ever again.

I was allowed to be a little distracted.

"She. Is. Mine." Eric growled again, his hand tightening around Victor's throat.

As I focused on the vampire however, I was surprised by how calm and collected he looked. Eric looked like he was about to rip his head from his body, and Victor looked like he was having afternoon tea with the Queen.

"Ah, Mr. Northman, I've been expecting you." Victor caught Eric off guard by shoving him roughly away and pressing down the wrinkles in his suit. "I was wondering when you would show up."

Eric growled lowly, looking poised to strike at any moment. Godric however, flashed before Eric, stepping between the two vampires to cease the fight that we all knew was about to happen. And while part of me wanted to watch gleefully as Eric ripped Victor apart, limb by limb, I knew the moment that he laid another hand on Victor, the vampires outside would attack. I spied the devices they held, the guns along with the traditional flamed torches. If Victor was to die in any shape or form, we would all be screwed. There was no way out of this house, and there was no possible way I could kill each and every single one of them all at once. I knew I was powerful, but as Godric reminded me daily, even I had limits. And I wasn't stupid enough to try and kill them all at once. I wasn't sure what damage that would cause me.

"Now now, Mr. Northman, that attitude won't get you anywhere. You wouldn't want me to have my men attack Fangtasia while your progeny is inside, would you?"

Eric tensed, his eyes narrowing into slits. "I will kill you if you lay even a finger on her."

"Who exactly are you talking about? Your progeny, or this sweet little Phoenix here." Victor took a step towards me, and even before I could take a step back, Eric had him by the throat and threw him down onto the ground growling.

"She is mine, do you understand?" Eric hissed in rage. "You will not speak to her. You will not even look at her. She is mine. If you so much as touch a single hair on her body, I will rip you to threads and I don't give a fuck about the consequences."

Eric was back to his feet in seconds, his hands curled into fists as he stood directly in front of me, blocking my view entirely of Victor as he rose to his feet just as quickly.

"I'm surprised she would choose you as her mate. She doesn't seem like the type to want someone so possessive. Isn't that right, Phoenix?" Victor and stepped to the side to flash his smirk at me.

"Eric..." Godric warned his progeny as Eric took a step forward, looking ready to rip his throat right out. "Think about your actions."

"I would listen to that maker of yours." Victor brushed off the imaginary dust from his suit jacket. "One wrong move and Fangtasia will be destroyed, along with everyone in it. Even if anyone were to escape, which is doubtful, your bar would be closed down by the Authority for investigation. You'll lose everything. Literally."

"But you'll be dead, that's all I really care about." I could just imagine the look on Eric's face right at that moment. Honestly, if I was Victor, I would be scared shitless right now. I've seen Eric when he was angry, when he was furious enough to rip hearts out of chests. This Viking was older than most of the vampires combined outside. He could kill Victor in any way that he might like, and would probably enjoy most of it. Hell, I would enjoy watching it. But if Eric did attack, if he did try and kill Victor, then not only are we all screwed, but those in Fangtasia wouldn't have a chance at survival.

"Is that anyway to talk to your new Authority." Victor rolled his eyes, that perfectly white smile plastered across his face again. "As I've suggested to your Phoenix, I would accept my offer."

"I would rather die."

"Then perhaps you will." Victor raised his hands, and we all watched in horror as the guns were raised, readying themselves for Victor's order. "I was willing to spare your lives, and I especially did not want to harm that darling Phoenix, but I suppose I must..."

I watched as the first bullets showered the house, the windows breaking, glass exploding into the living room and causing Sookie and Quinn to cover themselves. Not a single bullet however, made its way through the front door, and I knew they had just been trying to scare us. The next round however, I wasn't so sure we'd be so lucky. I tried to concentrate, to focus so I could stop the bullets like I had done the last time. But it was much harder now, especially when I had the man that I loved standing before me.

"I'll give you one last chance. Accept my offer and stand down. Or you all shall die. And I would much rather keep you all alive, for my own selfish benefits of course." The smile twisted into a smirk. "So? What shall it be? Let's be reasonable here. Perhaps we can strike a deal."

"I would rather die a hundred deaths." Eric growled, his fingernails digging into the palm of his hands, blood beginning to drip to the floor.

"That's too bad then." Victor sighed, shaking his head. "Men..."

"Stop." Godric halted him, surprising us all by speaking. Eric shot him the dirtiest look I think he had ever given his maker, and if Godric hadn't of known Eric for as long as he had, if he hadn't of been his maker, then I was certain Godric would have reprimanded him for such blatant lack of respect. But I didn't blame Eric one bit, because why the hell was Godric saying anything? Why was he stopping Victor? I refused to accept his offer. I refused to live in Louisiana while Bill Compton ran the area into the ground, while Victor used all of us like pawns in a chess game. And I knew Eric felt the same exact way.

"Godric." Eric hissed at him.

"I pledge my loyalty to Felipe De Castro, the King of Nevada." Godric spoke softly, avoiding all of our glares. "Eric..."

"No." Eric shook his head, his hands clenching even harder, and if he wasn't a vampire, I would have been worried that he was going to permanently scar himself. "I won't."

"Yes you will. Or else we'll all die. Including Pam. Including me. Including all of us here." Godric didn't happen to mention the fact that I wouldn't actually die. And maybe it was for that fact that Eric flashed me a quick look before glaring down at a widely smirking Victor.

I went to open my mouth to stop Eric before he could utter a word. He couldn't do this. He couldn't pledge his allegiance to such a snake. We would all be screwed if he did so. We would all find ourselves in such a dangerous situation that I'm not sure we'd be able to find a way out if. What happened to fighting back? What happened to raging war against these vampires? We could do so tonight. If we all banded together maybe we could...I wasn't sure exactly what we could do, but I would rather try and fight to the death then just give up and fall to my knees before this asshole of a vampire. I just couldn't bring myself to do it and I didn't understand why Godric and Eric could.

"Don't." Sookie whispered to me, sliding next to me and squeezing my hand hard. I shot her a confused look, but she only shook her head sadly. She looked just as defeated at Godric looked. I shot a look to Quinn, who was standing perfectly still in the living room doorway. He caught my eye, and I tried to send him some sort of silent message, but he too just sadly bowed his head, not offering any help at all.

Because there was no way to stop this.

There was no way at all to get out of this evening with all of our lives in tact with these Nevada vampires dead and gone for good.

We were screwed, in all sense of the word.

"I pledge my loyalty to your king." Eric grumbled, not looking Victor is the eye as he said this. In fact, he was glaring darkly at Godric.

"Fantastic." That smile returned as he clapped his hands, the vampires outside lowering their weapons and cheering as if they had just won the super bowl.

And I guess in a way, they just had.

"Of course, you will have to free Mr. Compton. We can't have our new Sheriff locked up now can we."

If at all possible, Eric looked even angrier at the prospect of letting Bill go, of handing his area over to that scum.

"And you'll now all report to me, including the two of you." Victor made sure to send Sookie and I pointed looks, causing us both to tense.

"We're not vampires; you have no control over us." I reminded him.

"But I do now. It's all part of our little agreement."

"There was no agreement. There was just you, threatening to kill us all." I narrowed my eyes, ignoring Sookie's attempts to shush me. I shook her off of me and took a step forward. If Eric hadn't turned and placed his hands on my shoulder in an attempt to calm me down, I was sure I would have waltzed right up to him and slapped him. It may not have done much damage, but it would have given me a whole lot of satisfaction to see my burning handprint on his cheek. "I won't be your bitch. I won't do as you tell me. You have no control over me, so don't expect me to bow down to you, because that's the last thing I'll ever do. I'd rather have witches curse me for a lifetime then bow at your feet."

"Stop." Eric ordered, staring down at me with that look in his eyes. But I refused to meet his gaze. Because I knew the moment I stared up into those blur orbs I had missed so dearly, I knew I would just find myself breaking down. And I needed to remain strong, for Victor to know that he may have won this round, but I refused to back down, I refused to just hand my life over for his own personal gain. I would find a way out of this, for all of our sakes. "Ellie, stop."

"Don't." I snapped at him, still glaring darkly at Victor. "Call off your damn vampires from Fangtasia, now."

"You really are a feisty one." He winked at me before pulling his phone from his suit pants and pressed a single digit. He waited for a moment, his smile growing even wider if it was at all possible. "Stand down, they've pledged allegiance. Inform the vampires inside of the bar and allow the humans to leave."

He slipped the phone back into his pocket before shooting us all that stupid smile of his that I now had a strong urge to slap right off of his face. And I would have if Eric's large hands weren't basically holding me captive in one spot.

"Well now, I believe we're finished here." He turned and began towards the open door. "I expect Fangtasia to be open tomorrow. I will require a location to conduct business and Fangtasia will work just perfectly."

Eric snarled, and if he wasn't holding me in place, I was certain he would have rethought everything and attacked Victor.

"Oh, and Phoenix?" He stopped in the doorway and glanced over his shoulder at me. "I expect to see you tomorrow night. And if I don't, I won't be very pleased at all."

"I rescind your invitation." Sookie muttered quickly, earning a smirk from the vampire.

And then he was gone. One minute the house was surrounded by vampires, Victor stomping all over as if he owned Louisiana, which he now did, and the next, everything was eerily quiet. Eric kept his hands on my shoulders, but his arms relaxed as he glanced over his shoulder as we all stared at the empty yard, not a single vampire in sight. A sigh emitted from Sookie lips as she slumped against the wall in what I wasn't sure to be relief or not. We were glad that Victor was gone, that our lives were no longer in danger. But that wasn't entire true, was it? Our lives were still in danger. Because if we didn't comply with his every wish and whim, then he could kill any one of us at any time.

And that was not something I was relieved over.

"It's over." Godric let out a heavy sigh. "For now."

"It's not over. It's only begun." I shook my head. "I can't believe you actually pledged allegiance to that asshole."

"What else did you expect me to do, Elizabeth? We all could have died."

"I could have..."

"When are you going to realize that you have limits!" He snapped suddenly, his fangs still extended as he turned towards me. "You are not as powerful as you might think. Which is why you were bonded in the first place, to protect you. And now look at what you've done!"

I flinched at his harsh words. Before I could try and respond though, Eric spoke, his hands tightening on my shoulders.

"What did you do, Ellie? What the hell did you do?" he growled, his eyes narrowing completely into slits as suddenly, he had me shoved against the wall. I couldn't understand the look on his face though as his narrowed eyes roamed all over me. It almost looked like he was...worried? Like he was expecting there to be even a tiny scratch to alert him to why suddenly he could no longer feel our bond. It wasn't just closed, it wasn't just being blocked. It was literally just not there any longer. And he was confused. He was hurt. And worst of all, he was pissed off.

"She thought it would be a wise idea for Holly to break her blood bonds with magic." Godric crossed his arms over his chest as he filled Eric in on what had occurred before Victor and his vampires had shown up.

"You did what?" he hissed down at me, baring his fangs in my face, barely even an inch from tearing into my flesh.

I didn't know what to say. I felt so speechless, and it wasn't because of the guilt I felt over what I had done. It was because I never thought of what I would ever say to Eric if I saw him again. Part of me had always wished he would come back to me, but not once had I thought of what would happen if that day ever came. I wasn't expecting this. I wasn't expecting this at all. I didn't know how to act, what to say or even what to do. I just stood there as Eric's hands loosened on my shoulders before his arms fell to the side and he retreated halfway across the hall. He must have known I was too shocked to speak, to explain myself, and he was giving me space. That didn't seem like a very Eric Northman thing to do. He had always forced the answers out of me. He had always used verbal or physical force to hear what he wanted to. But this time was different. He was taking a different approach, and it didn't go unnoticed by me or any of the others.

"Why?" He asked calmly, or as calmly as Eric could ever possibly sound.

"I..."

My heart was beating so rapidly in my chest that I had to hold a hand over it in an attempt to calm myself down. I felt more flustered then when Victor was here, threatening our lives. But I would rather die than have to face Eric, to explain this all to him, to realize that I could forget all of my anger and pain towards this one man and just completely love him again. And that was what scared me. Eric just came sweeping back into my life after being gone for so long and suddenly I felt like I could forgive him. He hadn't apologized; he hadn't even explained why he was here or how he had been close enough to come so quickly. But that love I felt for him, that aching in my heart that had just never gone away, it was swelling to a point that my knees were shaking, that if I wasn't leaning against the wall, then I would have fallen to the floor, unable to hold myself up.

"Ellie." His voice lowered and he took a step forward.

Hearing my name pass through his lips felt like fireworks were going off. I had never expected this day to ever occur. I didn't think it was possible. Because Eric Northman was supposed to be off somewhere in the world, acting like a coward and refusing to accept the love that we had for one another. But he wasn't anywhere in the world, he was right here, before me. I could see him with my very own eyes. I could hear that smooth voice of his that turned almost terrifying when he was angry. I could even touch him if I wanted to. And my hand, with a mind of its own, even began reaching out to him, just so I could know that this wasn't some illusion.

Eric must have known what I was trying to do as he crossed the distance between us until both of his hands were cupping my cheeks and his lips were barely even an inch from mine. I was shaking. From my head to my toes, I was shaking. And I knew it wasn't because of tonight's events. I knew it wasn't because of the emotional turmoil. Oh no, I was shaking because this man, this man that I loved, was touching me for the first time in too long. I had almost forgotten what it felt like to have his hands on me, for him to be caressing me in the way that he was. This almost felt like a dream, and god knows I've had enough of those over the time that Eric had been away. But this wasn't a dream. This was reality. This was a hundred percent real. Eric was really here. This wasn't just my imagination playing tricks on me. This was literally the man that I loved, returning to me.

Or was he?

How was it possible that he was actually here? I hadn't broken the bond all that long before Victor and his vampires had shown up. He couldn't have been very far away if he had suddenly just swept in to save my life. So how had he gotten here? Had he been on his way back home? And if that was the case, was it because Pam or Godric had called him, to warn him of the war that was happening in the area that Eric had once been Sheriff off. Was he just here to collect his territory back, or was he actually here for me?

I wasn't so sure.

My thoughts were too clouded. All my body wanted, ached for was to just hold Eric all night long, to feel those lips press against mine, for those large hands to caress every inch of my body.

But my mind was too confused. I wanted to know why he was here, how it was possible. I wanted to know if he had only returned to save Louisiana from disaster, or if he had come to sweep me off of my feet.

"Ellie..." he breathed, his eyes closing as his thumb began softly caressing my cheek.

My own eyes threatened to close, the feel of his cool hand nearly sending me to cloud nine. He could have taken me right then and there, and I don't think my body would have rejected him. It wouldn't have even cared that there was a room full of people around us. But I fought against that urge. I fought hard and ended up winning as I pressed my hands against Eric's chest and with my powers, was able to push him at least a few feet away. Eric looked angered that I had shoved him away, but he stood where he had landed, his fangs surprisingly retracting.

"Why are you here?" I asked softly.

"Why did you break our bond?" He countered.

"I asked you a question first." I pointed out childishly.

"And mine is more important." He crossed his large arms over his broad chest. "Ellie, explain now."

"How are you here?" My voice strengthened as I questioned him. "I mean, you were gone. You were supposed to be off god knows where. And now you're here. How?"

"I needed to ensure that you weren't..." he trailed off, his expression softening for only a mere moment before it was masked. "And you aren't, so I expect an explanation as to why the hell I can no longer feel our bond. Now."

"And I want an explanation as to how you're here." I shakily crossed my arms. "Were you on your way home to protect Louisiana, was that it? Did Pam or Godric call you and asked you to come back? Is that how you were able to pop up so quickly?"

When he didn't answer, I found myself growing frustrated. I opened my mouth to demand an answer when Godric stepped forward.

"I think the more important matter here is why you decided to break the blood bonds that were put in place to protect you." Godric sided with his progeny, which didn't surprise me at all.

"Oh you cannot say a damn thing, Godric. How the hell could you lie to me like that?" I turned my anger towards the ancient vampire. "I asked you why you went to New Orleans and you just lied to my face. How could you not tell me that it was possible to resurrect Kyra? Don't you think that's something I should know, that I could have helped you with."

"It wasn't of your concern." Godric argued.

"Of course it was my fucking concern." I snapped. "Kyra is much more than just the Phoenix that preceded me, Godric. We're a part of one another. We look nearly exactly the same. We share the same blood. We have the same fucking soul. So do not tell me that it isn't any of my concern. Because if anything, this is entirely my fucking concern."

"Elizabeth..." Godric's gaze darkened.

"Don't Elizabeth me, Godric. You lied to me. You had the chance to tell me the truth and you didn't. Don't you think that hurts me, Godric?"

"And don't you think that this hurts me!" his eyes were rimmed with red blood tears, and I knew he was talking about the bond between us that I had broken. "I had sworn to never bond with another human once Kyra passed. I had turned Eric out of the need of companionship. But I had never planned on bonding with anyone else. And then you came along, you were near death, and I couldn't help myself."

"Because I look like Kyra." I reminded him. "It was only because of Kyra that you initially saved me."

"No, that's not true at all." He shook his head, taking a step forward. "I saved you that night because you were an innocent girl that did not deserve to die such a brutal death. I knew who you looked like that night, but I thought it was just a coincidence. Maybe my mind was playing tricks on me. I refused to possibly believe it as I brought you to my home, to heal you with my blood, to bond with you forever."

"We were never friends because of your blood, Godric." I pointed out, m voice softening. "It was never the blood that brought us so close together."

"But it was my blood that had protected you for so long. It was Eric's blood that has protected you since."

"A whole lot of good that's done." I shook my head. "My life has been in danger how many times now, Godric?"

"And you are not yet dead."

"No, because I'm a Phoenix, I can't die. And hell, apparently even I did die, I could be resurrected!"

Godric sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "This is not the time to be focused on this, Elizabeth."

"No, you're right. We should be focused on the fact that you fucking sold out!" my anger returned as I remembered the way Godric just pledged his loyalty to Victor. It was absolutely disgusting to watch. I was willing to do everything there was to fight back, and Godric didn't seem to care at all about that.

"It was the only right thing to do." Godric pursed his lips together. "You may not have died, Elizabeth, which I am thankful for, but the rest of us could have."

"Well I'm sorry I'm some powerful being. I'll try not to be next time." I threw my arms up into the air. "I'm done. I'm so done right now."

"Ellie..." Sookie laid a hand on my arm, only I shook it off. "Maybe we should..."

"I can't do this." I muttered, shaking my head. "I just can't."

"Leave us." Eric suddenly spoke, causing my head to snap up for our gazes to meet. And the moment our eyes locked together, nothing else in the world mattered. At that moment, there was no one else in that hallway except us. At that moment, all that I could focus on, all that I cared about, was this man. "I said leave us."

"I'm going to find Sam." Sookie spoke softly. "Quinn, we took your truck over here, could you..."

"Of course." Quinn agreed before shooting me a glance. I spied him out the corner of my eye, though I found that I barely even realized when he was speaking. Eric was my focus right now; all of my attention was purely on him. "I'll come back."

"There's no need for that, Shifter." Eric growled.

"I'll come back." Quinn repeated, this time more forcefully before he and Sookie left the house, leaving me alone with the two vampires.

"Godric, call Pam to ensure that she's fine." Eric instructed Godric before adding a rare "Please."

Godric sighed but nodded. He shot me one last look before he was out of the house, his voice fading into the yard as he called Fangtasia. Eric and I were now perfectly alone. It was just him and I, and I found that I had lost my ability to speak for a second time that evening. But I didn't need to say a word, before he slowly drew towards me. He took little steps instead of his usual long strides, as if he wanted to draw this out for as long as he could before he towered over me with those intense blue eyes that I just could not stop looking into. They were almost mesmerizing, and if I didn't know for certain that my mental blocks were solidly up, then I would have thought Eric was trying to glamour me. But he wasn't. Because that was the look that he had always given me. It was like he knew the effect on me, and he must have even without our bond. He had to have seen the shaking of my knees, of my hands as I pressed myself further against the wall. My lips were parted, as if I tried to say something, but no words left my mouth.

"How could you do something so stupid, my Phoenix?" He raised a hand up cup my cheek, caressing the soft skin and causing me to shudder uncontrollably. "How could you do something so incredibly wrong?"

"I...I..." my eyes did close this time as I tried to control myself. I was acting like an idiot. I should have been angry with Eric. I should have hated him like I had told everyone for so long now that I did. Except, we all knew that wasn't true. Because Eric hurt me, he destroyed me, he damaged me for good. But I still loved him with all of my heart stupidly. He still owned my heart, my body, and sadly, he was starting to win over my mind. I had to fight it though. I had to remind myself over and over again all the terrible things he had done to me since the moment we first laid eyes on him. He had abused me, both physically and verbally. He had treated me like dirt, like I was nothing but a common whore for him to use whenever he felt like it. He was possessive, not even allowing his own maker to be alone with me half of the time. He had betrayed my trust on more than one account. He had attacked me, fed from me, used me, and all for what reason? He had caused me to fall in love with him, only to shove me right back away. He had run away. He left me twice. He had broken my heart, ripped it out of my chest to rip it into a million pieces, only to shove it right back into place. It wasn't fair that he could just waltz in here and expect everything to be back to how they used to be. It wasn't fair to me that he used his good looks and my love for him to win me over.

But was I completely a fool for not completely caring about all of that?

I must have been. Because I stupidly still loved him. I stupidly wanted him to ravish me. I stupidly wanted to just have him hold me until the sun rose.

I was an idiot; there wasn't any argument over that.

But I needed to not let my stupidity cloud my judgement, not completely anyways.

"Why are you back? How are you here?" I questioned him, my voice barely above a wavering whisper but I knew he had heard me perfectly clear.

"Why did you break our bond?"

"No, don't do that. Don't answer my question with a question." I placed my hands on his chest and tried to push him away. I didn't bother to use my powers this time as Eric sighed and allowed me to put some distance between us. I moved over to the stairs, needing to sit down after everything that's happened tonight. Eric's eyes were on me the entire time as I rested on the bottom stairs, my hands shaking together as I clasped them in my lap. It took a moment of gathering my courage before I could look back up at Eric, our gazes locking immediately. "How is it that your back, Eric?"

But he didn't answer. He just stared at me, not blinking, not even moving. He just stared.

And for some reason, that caused me some alarm.

He was hiding something from me.

Whatever the reason was that he was back, he was hiding it from me.

And I knew it couldn't have been good.

"Did Godric or Pam call you? Did they ask you to come back? Is that how you were here so quickly, because you were already on your way here?" I questioned, my heart still racing madly in my chest. "Or were you coming back on your own? Why are you here? How? If you were off somewhere, you wouldn't have gotten here this quickly. You had to be somewhere close. You had to..."

It was as if I had been blinded and someone just yanked the cloth from my eyes. I realized exactly how Eric had been here as soon as he had. I realized exactly how Eric had just swept in so soon after our bond had broken. It hadn't been because he was on his way home. He hadn't been called in by his progeny or maker. He hadn't decided to make a return at all.

Because he never left in the first place.

"You..." my eyes were beginning to fill with tears as my hands clasped one another so tightly that I could feel my fingernails breaking through skin. "You never left, did you?"

He wouldn't meet my gaze. He stared at the wall behind my head and refused to look me in the eye.

That was how I knew I was right.

Eric Northman, the man who had supposedly runoff, who had told me goodbye, had been here all along.

"You told me goodbye, Eric." I croaked out as the emotions washed over me. A tear slipped down my cheek, and even as I tried to brush it away, I found others joining it, staining my cheeks. "You...you said goodbye."

His eyes flickered to mine for the briefest moment before he looked back away.

"You came to me and told me goodbye." I shakily stood, my hand grasping the stair railing tightly. "You said you were leaving, that you were never coming back."

I stepped forward, trying my best to keep myself upright. My entire body was shaking. But it wasn't out of desire for Eric this time. It was because of the pain that was tearing through my body.

"You lied to me. You...you were here all along. I don't know where, but you were here. You were supposed to be gone but..." I couldn't even finish the sentence before more tears began flowing down my cheeks. "How could you? How could you lie to me? How could you tell me goodbye, to my face, and then not leave at all? How could you?"

"It was to protect you." He finally spoke in defence. "It was the only way that I could..."

"How? How could you protect me like that, Eric?" I demanded to know.

"If I was believed to be gone, then I would have the ability to attack without a single person knowing."

"But Victor did know." I pointed out. "Victor was waiting for you to pop up somewhere. So this whole thing was just for nothing."

"I never left because I wanted to protect you, Ellie." He took a step towards me. "That was the reason."

"No, no that's a lie. You didn't leave because you wanted to protect your precious Louisiana." I spat. "Because if you really wanted to protect me, you would have done it at my side. You would have been there when those Weres attacked. You would have been there at Bill's. You would have been here and I wouldn't have had a reason to break these stupid bonds."

"They're not stupid, Ellie." He was suddenly before me, and even as I tried to push him away, he clasped onto my chin and held me firmly in place. "Those bonds, our bond, are anything but stupid."

"Who knew? Who knew that you were still here? Pam? Godric? Who?"

Eric sighed. "Pam wasn't aware of my whereabouts, but she knew that I hadn't gone far. And Godric...Godric knew."

I closed my eyes, more pain washing over me. "Of course he did."

"Do no blame him for this, Ellie. He never wanted this. He tried to persuade me to come back, to not hide myself from you. And it worked, eventually."

"Go. I want you to go." I tried to push him away. But he wouldn't budge, and I was just too emotionally drained to use my powers at all. "Please just go."

"No." He stood his ground. "I am not leaving."

"Please." I was nearly begging him. "Just..."

"I won't leave you. I've done that already twice. And I won't do it again. I'm here, Ellie. I'm here damnit. It took me too long to realize what an idiot I've been. And I will never forgive myself for the pain that I've caused you. But I'm here, and I refuse to leave." He leaned forward, our eyes level as our lips were barely an inch apart.

"No." I shook my head. "No I don't want you here."

"You may say that, but I know it's not the truth. Because even without this bond between us, I know that you still love me. I know that despite what I've done, we can still fix this. You and I, we are meant for one another my sweet little Phoenix. You are mine, and I am yours. That will never change. You may not have my blood, but we're still a part of one another, and we forever will be." He let my chin go, only to cup both of my cheeks, cradling my head in his hands. "I left you, I lied to you, and I destroyed you. And I know you will never forgive me for this. But I am sorry. I am here to stay. Nothing you can say or do will ever change that. I made a mistake. I made one that I will never forgive myself for. But I will do everything in my power, I will do everything possible for us to be together again. I don't care if it takes centuries. I don't care if it takes millenniums. I will have you in my arms again. We will be together, my love. Because I am not leaving you. I am not giving up on this, not again."

I squeezed my eyes shut, not wanting to believe a word coming out of his mouth. Because it hurt too much. It tore my heart into pieces to hear him say those words. I didn't want to believe him. I didn't want to believe that it was possible for us to ever be happy again. He had left. He had destroyed my entire world. But now he was here, declaring his love for me, assuring me that he would never leave me again. And no matter how hard I tried to believe this wasn't happening, no matter how hard I tried to believe this was just some nightmare, I knew that this was very real. Eric was back. He had returned. Not that he had anywhere to return from. He had been here the entire time, and for what reason? He said to protect me, but I wasn't sure what to believe anymore.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." He grasped onto my shoulders now. "I will say that a thousand times every single day for the rest of our lives until you believe that. I thought it was impossible for a vampire to love. I didn't want to become this pathetic lovesick fool. I wanted to forget you. I didn't want any of this. But I...I was a fool, a coward, for believing that it was possible to not love you, to forget this beautiful face."

"Go." I whispered. "I rescind..."

"I was wrong. I was an idiot. I was a coward. I was too afraid of what might happen in the future that I was blinded to what I had right in front of me. And I will not lose sight of that again. I love you, Ellie. And I will forever love you. You may hate me. You may despise me. And you may rescind my invitation, because that's fine. But I will be here. I will protect you from Victor; I will lay my life down in front of yours. Because I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere. You can believe what you want. But I came here tonight fearing that you had died. I came here tonight in fear that I really had lost you, that I had wasted time over something so childish. But here you are, very much alive. And I will not waste another moment."

"Please..." I begged him, my eyes still closed.

"I will leave you tonight. I will give you the space you rightfully deserve. But I will be back. I will return every single night if I have to. I love you, Elizabeth Cole, and that will never change. I made a mistake, but I'm here now."

I felt is hands leave my shoulders, and I thought he was finally going to leave, so I could break down in peace. But before he did, I found my back forced up against the wall and his lips pressing against mine in a kiss I had been longing for. I tried to fight it at first. I tried to push him away, tried to draw whatever power I could to stop him. But he held onto me forcefully, refusing to let me go, just as he had promised moments ago. The kiss that held a passion I thought had been lost only lasted a mere moment in time, but as he broke apart, as my eyes slowly opened to stare into those blue orbs, I was surprised at the love that I found staring back at me. I was shocked to see the determination, the passion that I had been desperate for.

"I love you, my sweet, my love, my Phoenix." He brushed his lips against my forehead before taking a single step back.

And then, much like Victor had earlier, he was just gone, just like that, leaving me to wonder what I was going to do.

Did I forgive him?

Did I just let him back into my life?

Or did I move on, like I had intended to do when I had broken these bonds?

I just didn't know what to do anymore.


	30. Disturbia

**Chapter Thirty: Disturbia**

"You didn't have to stay with me here last night." I sat with Quinn in the kitchen the next morning, pushing around the breakfast Quinn had so graciously cooked for me. But I had no appetite. Not after last night. All I could think about was Eric. I wasn't even concerned over Victor, not yet that is. I knew I would have to go to Fangtasia tonight to meet with him, and that should have scared the hell out of me. And in one way, it did. But after what happened with Eric last night, all of my thoughts were centered on him. How could they not be when he proclaimed his love for me?

"Yes I did." He offered me a warm smile. "After what happened, I wasn't about to let you stay here alone."

"I just couldn't go back there." I sighed, speaking about Eric's home. I wasn't sure if Eric would return there, or go back to wherever he had been staying all along. But it was facing Godric that I was concerned about. Because I knew if I saw his face, all I would want to do was hit him. And continue doing so until one of my hits hurt him. He had lied to me. He had lied to me so many times. He knew Eric had stayed. He knew all along where he was. He had talked to me like Eric had gone off, like he may never come back, and he knew that had all been a lie. He could have told me the truth, about everything. But he didn't. And I wasn't so sure I could forgive him for that, not very easily anyways.

"I understand." He reached over the table and grasped my hand, squeezing it gently. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Fed up." I admitted. "I'm tired of everyone lying to me. Eric, Godric, it's just all too much."

"Who are you more angry with?" he wondered.

"I honestly don't know." I pushed the plate away as I slumped in my chair. "Eric hurt me in so many ways; he caused me so much pain. But I also always wished that he would come back. Maybe I never said it out loud, but a small part of me always wished that. And now he's here, and yes, he lied to me, but he's also admitted that he's wrong and he just never does that unless he means it."

"Do you think you'll forgive him?"

"I don't know. Maybe? Maybe not? I guess I'm just not sure if he really will stick to his word. He said he loved me, Quinn. But he also said that before he left. I just don't know if I can believe what he says anymore."

"He can't expect you to, not right away." Quinn pointed out. "What about Godric?"

"I think I'm more pissed off at him. I mean, Eric hurt me, and even now, part of me just wants to curl up and cry. But when I think about what Godric did, how he lied to me over so many things, it just makes me want to find him and kick his ass." I shook my head, running a hand through my hair. "I can't believe he lied to me, Quinn. He lied to me about everything."

"I don't condone what he did, but maybe he was just trying to protect you." Quinn offered hesitantly.

"How? Knowing that Kyra could be resurrected, that doesn't hurt me in any way. I'm happy if it is actually possible. It means that they can finally be together again, and that's all I've wanted for both of them. There was no reason for him to lie to me about that."

"Unless there's more to it then you know." Quinn thought out loud. "Maybe it could hurt you, just in a physical sense, and that was what he was worried about. Because he knows that you would do anything to make him happy, even if it meant putting yourself in danger to ensure that happened. Maybe he just wanted to keep it to himself until he knew everything he needed to before telling you."

"You're defending him?" I raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"I'm just trying to see his side of things, for us both to." he squeezed my hand again.

"Okay, say that your right. Maybe resurrecting Kyra could be dangerous for me in some way. Okay, I get that. But why did he lie about Eric? He could have told me. He knew how destroyed I was. We've talked about this lately. He looked me in the eye as we wondered if Eric would ever come back. He could have told me at any point in time. But he didn't."

"Alright, you have a point there." Quinn nodded in agreement. "But maybe Eric asked him not to say anything."

"And?"

"And Eric is his progeny. And as much as Godric will always love you, He'll always love Eric probably just a little bit more."

"That's stupid." I grumbled, though I knew it was the truth. Godric would always love Eric more, and I was perfectly alright with that. Because those two had a bond that no one could ever take from them. I was never threatened before, and I didn't feel threatened now. "He still should have said something. He knew how damaged I was."

"I understand that, and I am on your side on this one."

"I just..." I sighed as tears began forming in my eyes. I tried to rub them away, not wanting to break down in front of Quinn again. I had already fallen asleep crying in his arms last night. I didn't want to put Quinn in this uncomfortable situation again. "I just wish none of this happened."

"I know, babe." Quinn stood and pulled me up to my feet so he could wrap his large arms around me, tugging me against his warm chest. "I wish I could just erase everything that happened last night. That was a bit too much for all of us to handle."

"And now tonight I have to go to Fangtasia." I pulled a face, holding onto Quinn for dear life.

"You could always not go." He suggested.

"And then what would Victor do?"

"You're not a vampire. He doesn't have any control over you." Quinn pointed out.

"Except he does, Quinn. I may not be able to die, but you all can. He could easily threaten to kill each and every one of you until I do his bidding. There's no way around that."

"We could always kill him."

"Believe me when I say I'm already formulating a plan to do that."

* * *

><p>"Hey, I thought you would be here." Sookie popped her head into my room later that evening, the sun just about to dip below the horizon. I was nervously sitting on my bed, staring at the outfit I had laid out to wear to Fangtasia tonight. I was nervous. I had worried over what Eric had said last night the entire day, but the moment the sun began to set, my concerns shifted over to the new regime.<p>

"How did you know?" I gazed up at her, hoping my nerves didn't show.

She shot me a knowing look however, as she pushed the dress I had set out to the side and sat before me on the bed. "I figured you wouldn't want to go back to Eric's house. Whether he was there or not, you seemed pretty angry with Godric last night."

"He lied to me, Sookie." I bit down hard on my bottom lip to keep from crying out. "And not just about being able to resurrect Kyra. He knew where Eric was this entire time."

"Really?" her eyes widened. "He knew?"

"Eric never left. He was here the entire time. I don't know where exactly, but he never left." I couldn't stop the single tear from escaping.

"Oh my god." Sookie shook her in disbelief as she wiped the tear away for me. "I can't believe that. He never left, not at all?"

I shook my head. "And Godric knew about it. He knew about it and just never told me."

"Wow." Sookie looked just as surprised as I had felt last night. "That's...that's a lot to take in."

"Oh that's not even the half of it." I recalled everything that had happened after she had left last night. By the time I was finished, her mouth was hanging open, her eyes as wide as saucers.

"He really said all that?" She didn't sound like she even believed it.

"He really did." I nodded.

"What do you make of it? Do you think he was telling the truth? Do you think he'll stick around?" Sookie wondered.

"I have no idea." I ran a hand through my still damp hair from when I had a shower not too long ago. "I thought about it all day, and I just couldn't figure it all out. I don't know what I'm going to do Sook."

"Well, you have time." She assured me, pulling me in for an embrace. "Eric can't expect you to forgive him right away, not after what he's done to you. And it sounds like he realizes that. You have all the time in the world, literally, to figure out what you want. I know you still love him, and I have a feeling what you'll eventually end up doing, but you need to figure that out for yourself, and you need to get yourself to a point where you can forgive him and move forward with your life. Whether that means with him or not."

"But what if we don't have all the time in the world?" I pulled away and began fidgeting with my hands. "With this whole Victor thing..."

"Don't think like that." Sookie scolded. "We're all going to be fine. I know this is a shitty situation. And I know we're all pretty much screwed. But I agree with you, Ellie, we can't just let Victor stomp all over us and expect us to fall at his feet."

"Godric doesn't see it that way." I sighed.

"Well then Godric can go fuck himself." A small smile appeared on her lips. "If worse comes to worse, we'll double team Victor and his vampires. We're a pretty good team together, you know."

"Girl power?" I offered a small laugh.

"Exactly." She grinned. "I know it seems impossible to see the light at the end of the tunnel. And I'm the first one to admit that this is not the situation we all planned to be in. But this is what's happening, and we just need to come up with a new plan. It's going to be tough, and hell, it may not work out either. But this is my home, and it's turned out to be your home too. I don't know about you, but I'm not about to let this asshole waltz in here and ruin everything I've worked so hard for."

"How can you be so optimistic?" I wondered, shaking my head in disbelief at the positive attitude Sookie had after everything that happened last night.

"Because I didn't have the love of my life return out of nowhere and profess his love to me while my best friend lied to my face." she made light out of the crappy situation. "And because that's all we have right now. We can't be negative right now. We can't think that there's no hope. Because there's always hope, sometimes it's just a little bit harder to find. But it's always there."

"Thanks." I hugged her tightly. "Really Sook, I don't know where I would be right now if it weren't for you."

"Right back at ya." She squeezed me in return. "Bill probably would have ended up killing me."

"Godric would have saved you."

"But it might have been too late." She pointed out. "We have each other's backs, you and I. And that won't change any time soon."

"So then what do I do tonight?" I asked for, looking for the advice I so desperately needed. "What do I do when I go there?"

"You look downright gorgeous, you storm in there, give Victor a piece of your mind, and if nothing else, set the bastard on fire."

"I don't think it'll be that simple."

"Probably not, but you have to admit, it would be satisfying." She nudged me with a wink.

"Oh you have no idea."

* * *

><p>"You're not going in there alone." Quinn shook his head.<p>

"You're a shifter; I honestly don't think anyone will want you there." I sighed, patting my hair down as I tried to assure Quinn I would be fine. Victor wouldn't kill me. He needed me for whatever reason. And even if he did kill me, well I would be back alive in only a few seconds, so it wouldn't really matter. It would only cause more problems, and possibly put Quinn's life in danger, if he went with me tonight.

Even though part of me desperately wanted him to.

"You could get yourself..."

"You know that isn't true." I rolled my eyes. "I'll be fine."

"I don't like this one bit." He frowned, crossing his arms over his chest as he followed me into the front hallway. Sookie had already left to return to Merlotte's to spend the night with Sam, though she made me promise to call her immediately after my meeting with Victor, to ensure her I was perfectly alright.

"Sorry, Quinn, but you're going to have to deal with it." I slipped into my heels. "You can drive me there, but that's it. You can even sit in the parking lot and wait, I don't care. But you can't go in there, not unless you have a death wish."

"I could..."

"Quinn, I appreciate the fact that you care enough about me to put yourself in that position, but I would never forgive myself if something were to happen to you." I turned towards him, offering him an assuring smile. "I promise you I won't do anything stupid. I promise you that I'll be safe."

"What if..."

"Even if something were to happen, I can't die, so there's really nothing to worry about." I wrapped my arms around the tall man for a moment before pulling away.

"Fine. But I swear to god, if anything happens..."

"You can yell at me later for it. You can even shift and scare the hell out of me by roaring." I tried to lighten the mood.

"Not funny, Ellie."

"Sorry." I patted his arm. "Now, can we go already? I just want to get this over and done with."

"Fine." He grumbled, grabbing his jacket and slipping it on as I tugged on my own leather jacket I had pulled out for tonight, contrasting perfectly with the deep royal blue dress I had pulled on. I didn't need to dress up for this meeting. But I wasn't going to give Victor the satisfaction of looking like some slob or commoner. I was the Phoenix; I was at the top of the food chain as Quinn always seemed to put it. If Victor thought I was some royal goddess that he wanted to keep as a pet, well hell, I was going to damn well look the part. "Let's go."

I slid my arm through his as he opened the door and motioned me out onto the porch. I froze however, the moment that door opened and I spotted a familiar blonde leaning against the porch railing, as if he was just waiting for me. And he probably was. He was just standing there, wearing his usual black attire while his eyes roamed over my body. I couldn't help but blush, Eric always eliciting this response out of me. I was waiting for that smirk of his to appear, and I was surprised when he only strode forward, a frown on his face.

"Shifter." Eric barely gave him a second chance. "You can run along now."

"I don't think so." Quinn tensed beside me.

"You're no longer needed." Eric shot him a dark look.

"Maybe you're the one no longer needed." Quinn shot back, not about to leave me in Eric's presence alone. And I appreciated how caring he was, wanting to look out for me like he always seemed to do. But I wasn't afraid of Eric, he could never hurt me. Physically that is, he hurt me time and time again emotionally.

"It's fine, Quinn." I squeezed his arm. "Go wait in the truck for me."

"There's no need for that either. I'll be taking you to Fangtasia tonight."

"Quinn was going to take me."

"And Victor _ordered_ me to come for you myself." Eric gritted his teeth, hating the fact that he now had to take orders from Victor.

I sighed and glanced up at Quinn. He didn't look like he was going to leave at any point, not unless I just about forced him too. And to be honest, I didn't want him to leave. I felt safe with Quinn. He had been there for me when Eric wasn't, and I wouldn't forget that anytime soon. But I also knew that if Victor ordered something, then we couldn't just disobey him, not like I wished we could. Not yet anyways, not until I could formulate a plan to get rid of him.

"Wait for me here?" I asked Quinn hopefully. "It shouldn't take too long."

Quinn looked down at me in disbelief. "Babe..."

"There's no point in fighting." I offered him a smile. "But I would really like it if you were here when I got back. So I can vent and not end up destroying the house wishing it was his face."

Quinn couldn't help but chuckle as he nodded in agreement. He leaned down, kissing my cheek softly, and I was sure that was more to piss Eric off than anything else. And it worked. Eric looked livid. He looked like he was going to take all of his frustrations out on Quinn, ripping him to shreds. And if I hadn't stepped forward, pushing Eric back as best as I could so Quinn could step into the house, I'm sure he would have. The moment the front door closed, I shook my head and let my hands fall back down to my sides. Or at least I tried to before Eric caught my wrists, holding my hands in place. His eyes were closed as a look of peacefulness swept across his face. I almost felt myself forget all the horrible things he's done as he looked like that, as he looked like the man I had fallen in love with.

"You smell just as I remembered." The smallest smile crossed his lips as his eyes opened to peer down at me.

I didn't say anything as I just stared into those orbs, finding myself speechless again. I hated myself for turning into a lovesick teenager when I was around Eric. But I couldn't help myself. How could I when this gorgeous vampire had returned and was staring down at me not like a piece of meat, but like the woman he loved. And that caused my heart to skip a beat.

"And you look far too beautiful tonight." the smile twisted into a frown. "You should not walk into a vampire bar looking like that, Ellie."

"It's your bar."

"Not at the moment." He sighed, dropping my hands and slipped his into his pockets. "At the moment, that asshole owns everything."

I had to bite on my tongue to try and keep myself from reminding him that maybe none of this would have happened if he kept his distance. I didn't want to get into this right now, not tonight. And I certainly didn't know if that was even true or not. This could have happened even if Eric had stayed, even if we were perfectly happy and in love. I had a feeling this had been in the works for longer than any of us could have imagined.

"You don't need to do this."

"Yes I do." I brushed some of the hair out of my eyes as I stared up at him. "I do have to do this. I don't have much of a choice in the matter."

"Yes you do."

"No, I really don't. If some people hadn't of pledged their loyalty to whoever this King is, then maybe I would have had a choice." I found myself blurting out before I could stop myself.

I was expecting Eric to snap, to lash out, like he always did when someone said something that he didn't like. But he didn't. He just kept staring down at me with that look on his face, not uttering a single word. Maybe he had changed. Maybe he really had realized that what he had done was wrong and was willing to do whatever it took to fix our relationship.

"We should go..." I shifted uncomfortably. "Victor is probably waiting for us."

"Just a moment longer." He raised a hand to my cheek, his cool hand cupping it as his thumb brushed across the soft skin in a comforting manner. "I just want another minute with you alone."

I didn't deny him that moment, because selfishly that's exactly what I wanted to. So we stood there, Eric caressing my cheek as a soft moan escaped my lips. This is what I had missed. These little moments where Eric wasn't saying the wrong thing, where he wasn't acting like a complete bastard, this was what I had missed about Eric. Because while he could be a complete asshole, he was capable of acting sweet and caring when he wanted to be. It was a rare occurrence, but I had seen a side of him that not many had ever seen, maybe not even Godric.

"I missed you, lover." His body grew closer to mine, and it took all of my self control to not jump him right then and there.

"We need to go." I had to break the moment, taking a step back so Eric's hand fell back down to his side. While I wanted to stay there on that porch with him all night and just figure everything out, or maybe just be silent and enjoy each other's company, I knew that we couldn't. And if we didn't leave soon, then I was never going to get enough courage to do this.

"Right." He frowned, realizing just what was in store for us tonight. "It will be dangerous, Ellie."

"I know that." I nodded, pulling my hair over one shoulder. "I'm prepared for that."

"Just be careful." He leaned forward so his lips were brushing across my earlobe. "I want to kill him as much as you do, my love, but we need to be careful tonight."

"I know Eric." His name almost sounded foreign to say. "We both have to check our anger at the door tonight."

And there was that smirk. I almost toppled right over, my knees threatening to shake uncontrollably as he straightened and smirked down at me. I wasn't sure what it was about that smirk of his that caused me to want to fall head over heels for him, but it did.

"Shall we?" He held out a hand for me to take.

I stared at that hand, feeling as if it meant more than it was supposed to. It felt as if the moment I slipped my hand into his, that I was giving him hope that we had a future, that we could move forward. It felt as if taking his hand meant that I was willing to try this again, and I wasn't so sure I could. Right now that is. I needed more time to think. I needed to think things through.

So instead, I just nodded and walked around him and off of the porch. I could feel his eyes on me as I began towards the red corvette that was sitting in the driveway behind Quinn's truck. I was expecting Eric to say something, but once again he surprised me by just silently following until we both reached the car. He flashed over to the passenger side and held the door open for me.

"I do love you, Ellie. You may not be willing to believe that I'm here for the right reasons, but I am. And I will prove to you in whatever way that I can that I'm here for you, that I'm not leaving."

I stared up at him for a moment, wanting to say something but just nothing came out. I nodded and slid into the car, Eric just closing the door behind me. I sighed and leaned my head back against the seat, praying that the answers would just come to me.

And that tonight wouldn't go as horrible as I was expecting it to.

* * *

><p>"Finally!" Pam was at Eric's side the moment we had arrived outside of Fangtasia. A frown was settled on her face, a hint of worry in her usually cold and detached orbs. "What was taking so long?"<p>

"Not being entertained by Compton, Pam?" Eric tried to flash his progeny a smirk, only his lips curved downward into a frown.

"He's on your throne." Pam planted her hands on her hips. "He's barking orders like he's in charge of us all."

"He is." Eric reminded her bitterly. "He and Victor now hold control over us."

"Can't we go to Flanagan and get something done." Pam argued.

"As long as the human public isn't affected, as long as this new regime follows the AVL protocols, then there is nothing they will do." Eric sighed. "I've already spoken with a representative. We're on our own."

"This is fucking retarded." Pam cursed, her eyes narrowing into slits before her gaze fell on me. Her eyes swept over me, but not even Pam was herself tonight. "Can't you do something?"

"Pam." Eric sent her a look of worry.

"She's the Phoenix, can't she do _anything_?"

"Believe me, Pam, I'm working on it." I assured her with a look of determination on my face.

"Good." Was all Pam said before leading the way to the front doors, two men dressed in black with large guns standing on either side. "He's brought his own men."

"Of course he has." Eric shook his head as we stopped before the closed door, the men stepping forward and stopping us. "This is my bar, let me enter."

"Everyone has been asked to be searched before entering." One of the vampires was looking crudely at Pam, who only flashed him her fangs and hissed in response. The vampire grinned however, his own fangs showing. The other vampire was staring at me though, and I didn't have all that much to try and intimidate him with.

"This is ridiculous. Who ordered this?" Eric demanded to know.

"The Sheriff."

I could see the anger growing on his face, and I slipped my hand into his to try and calm him down. We didn't need to start a fight. That's exactly what Bill and Victor wanted. Because if Eric or anyone else stepped a foot out of line, they could rightfully punish them, and we couldn't let that happen. Eric needed to keep his cool for now, at least until we could figure out what to do.

"Do not touch her." Eric hissed as one of the vampires stepped towards me.

"It's fine. If he touches me inappropriately I'll just set him on fire." I sent the vampire a pointed look, making sure they knew I was perfectly serious. He froze for a moment before continuing forward and I knew I had done the trick. I may not look all that dangerous, but I knew I could kill any of these vampires in mere seconds if I wanted to.

Eric looked like he wanted to murder the vampire as he searched me, his hand wandering a bit too high on my leg and I chose that moment to kick him in the leg in annoyance.

"What did I say?" I glared at the vampire as I pulled away from him. "I don't have ay weapons on me. I'm my own weapon."

The vampire looked like he wanted to attack me, but Pam surprisingly took a step in front of me.

"Just let us through, or would your precious Sheriff like to know that you've made Victor wait for his guests?" Pam levelled them with her stare, and that was enough to cause the vampires to step to the side and let us pass.

Eric looked proud of his progeny as he laid a hand on my back and led us all into the bar that had once been his to roam freely in and out of. But everything had changed last night, absolutely everything.

"Everyone looks petrified." I whispered to him and Pam as we stood by the door, glancing over everything. There were hardly any humans around, and as I thought about it, there hadn't been a long line of humans outside. In fact, there had been none at all. Either word had gotten out about the attack last night, or the obvious fear of vampires with guns at the front door was just too much for humans. "Well there goes your business..."

Eric shot me a glare, though I knew his anger wasn't directed at me. He was pissed off that his bar, his once thriving bar, was now hurting because of this new regime. I was certain he had other business ventures that I just had no clue of, but Fangtasia had to be the main source of his profit. And if Fangtasia suffered, I wasn't so sure how well Eric would take that. All we could hope for is that we could come up with a plan to take care of both Victor and Bill.

Because god knows that psychotic vampire needed to finally die.

"Come on." Eric curled his hand around my elbow and guided us through the very small crowd of vampires and very dedicated fangbangers to the stage he usually sat on. That throne of his, which I had thought looked ridiculous in the first place, just looked so out of place with Bill sitting in it, looking like he owned the place. And in his mind, he did. And that just pissed me off. I wanted to slap that smug look right off of his face, right along with that white smile of Victor's.

Seriously, when could we just kill them?

"Ah, Mr. Northman, Miss. Cole, you've finally arrived!" Victor clapped his hands as he stood in greeting. He nodded at Eric as we stepped up onto the stage, though he took it a one step further as he took my hand and kissed the top of it like a gentleman would have done.

Except Victor Madden was certainly no gentleman.

"You're looking exquisite tonight, Phoenix." Victor's smile widened as I tried to hide my look of disgust and tugged my hand back. Eric hand tightened on my elbow, but I didn't bother to shake him off. I felt a bit more comfortable being able to feel Eric beside me, to know that at any time, he would throw himself in front of me. I shouldn't have felt an ounce of fear, as I was more immortal than any one of these vampires. But I was just felt so uncertain with Bill and Victor. They were both psychotic, in their own ways. After last night, I certainly didn't want to cross Victor, not blatantly. If we were going to find a way to kill him, it would have to be sneaky and well thought out.

"Eric." That smug look on Bill's face grew as he stared up at the Viking. "Not even a bow? You demanded more respect than that when you were Sheriff, did you not?"

Eric looked ready to just snap.

"Excuse him if he doesn't feel like bowing to the asshole who he wanted to kill." I spoke coldly to Bill. He wasn't my Sheriff; I could speak however I pleased. Eric however, he had to hold his tongue for now. He couldn't step out of line because that's what they wanted. But I could say or do whatever the hell I wanted to. And that's exactly what I was going to do.

"She's a firecracker, isn't she?" Victor took my attitude all in stride.

"Let's just get to the point, shall we?" I crossed my arms over my chest. "Why did you ask me here, Victor? I'd rather not have to stay here any longer then I have to, I'm sure you understand."

"Of course." He nodded, his smile not once leaving his face. "Allow us to speak in private."

"No." Eric quickly refused, shaking his head and taking a step forward, putting himself in front of me entirely. "I will not leave her side."

"You are a worrier, aren't you?" Victor chuckled. "Has he always been like this, Sheriff?"

"Not at all." Bill sent Eric a level stare. "And he should learn some respect."

"Yes yes, well we can't ask for miracles." Victor waved his hand in the air. "Now, Phoenix, shall we?"

"No." Eric narrowed his eyes. "No."

"It's fine, Eric." Open mouth and insert foot. I don't know why I had said that, but I knew Eric wouldn't have settled down unless I assured him that I would be fine. I had no idea if I would be, but I had to have faith in my abilities. "It's not like he could kill me."

Victor raised an eyebrow, though his smile hadn't faltered at all. I tugged on Eric's arm, squeezing it to try and reassure him. He looked down at me, that look of worry in his blue orbs. I offered him a small smile, squeezing his arm again.

"I'll be fine, Eric." I whispered to him, and only then did he slowly nod and take a step back. I turned towards Victor and motioned for him to take the lead. "After you."

"Ladies first." He insisted, causing me to roll my eyes and agree.

I stepped down off of the stage, two men dressed exactly like the ones outside, came to my side. I raised an eyebrow at the security detail as Victor joined us below the stage and led the way to the door beside the bar. As we entered the back hallway, I was expecting Victor to guide us to Eric's office to talk over whatever he had called me here for, but I was surprised when he directed us in the opposite direction, only pulling to a stop outside of the basement. My face paled as I halted a few feet away, back peddling quickly. As I stepped backward, however, I was met with the very hard chest of one of the vampires. I cursed to myself as their hand came crashing down onto my shoulder, squeezing it tightly as I was just about shoved forward.

"Now now, Phoenix, You know it's not my intention to harm you. We just have business in here that we must attend to." there was that smile again.

I was still unsure, but I didn't have much of a choice as I was led down the basement stairs, the heavy door shutting closed tightly behind us. I gulped as we descended into the dark basement. I couldn't see a thing at first, my eyes adjusting to the one single light on the opposite side of the room. I squinted, and gasped loudly when I found a form chained and on their knees in the middle of the basement.

"Chow?" I whispered, his head rising, his blank stare meeting my gaze. "What the hell is this Victor?"

"Why, it's the reason I brought you down here." He crossed the room until he stood directly in front of Chow. "Rise vampire."

Chow didn't rise however, and I saw the defiance in his dark orbs. Chow hardly ever spoke, and I was pretty certain he wasn't entirely fond of me and having to do Eric's dirty work. But if anything, Chow was loyal. He had pledged his loyalty to Eric years ago and not once had he betrayed him. Just because he was no longer Sheriff, no longer the ruling in Louisiana, Chow was still fiercely loyal, and I found that I respected that.

"Will you just look at the lack of respect vampires have now." Victor shook his head. "It's disgusting really."

"Maybe he just doesn't want to show his respect for you." I shot at Victor, not afraid to say what was on my mind. He couldn't hurt me, not physically that is. He could do so many other things to hurt me however, and that was why I was here.

"You're fierce, I like that." he stepped towards me. "I like that a lot.

I flinched when he twirled a strand of my hair around his finger before gently tucking it behind my ear. His fingers then began trailing down my cheek, caressing my jaw. Goose bumps rose on my arms as a chill ran up my spine.

"Are you afraid of me, Phoenix?" he questioned, taking another step forward.

"No." I wasn't sure if that was the truth or not, but even if I was afraid of him, I wouldn't tell him that to his face.

"Maybe you should be." He drew even closer, his fangs extending with a single click that rang inside of the basement.

I didn't jump, I didn't flinch, I just stood there, my arms crossed, waiting for what he would do next. I did tense however, as he brushed the hair off one of my shoulders and dipped his head down, his fangs grazing across my pulsing vein.

"You smell very tempting." He mused, he tongue flicking out to run up the length of my neck and down again. "Very tempting indeed."

"I'm Eric's." I reminded him, though my voice wavered slightly as I spoke.

"I'm his authority now. I can simply take you as my own." he lifted his gaze to meet mine. "Would you like that? I can teach you things..."

"I'm Eric's." I repeated.

"Ah yes, you've said that already." He rolled his eyes before taking a step away from me. "Let's get down to business, shall we?"

"We shall." I gritted my teeth. "Why are we down here?"

"I want to see a display of your powers." He explained, stepping back towards Chow.

"And what exactly do you want me to do?" I frowned, not liking where this was going.

"I want you to kill him." Victor walked around Chow, gazing him up and down before catching my shocked gaze and smirking. "I want you to burn him alive."

"W-what?" I dropped my strong facade, my arms falling to the side as my mouth dropped open.

"I want you, Phoenix, to use those nifty little powers of yours to kill this vampire right here." He tapped Chow on the shoulder, Chow tensing but not moving a muscle otherwise.

"no." I immediately shook my head. How could he just ask me to kill another being? Just because Chow and I had never been close, it didn't mean I wanted to kill him. He was Eric's underling; he had fought for my life on more than one occasion. Sure, it had been because Eric ordered it, but still. He could have just left Louisiana if he desired. But he didn't. And for that, I couldn't kill him.

"I don't think you understand me, Phoenix." Victor was before me in a flash. "I'm not asking you to kill him. I'm telling you to do it."

My heart was pounding so fast in my chest I thought it was just going to leap right out and into this very basement. "No. I won't do it."

"Come now, Phoenix, things will go much more smoothly if you just cooperate."

"I said no." I growled this time. "If this was all you wanted, then I think I'm going to..."

I tried to turn around, but the two vampires that had followed us down here were behind me, holding me by the shoulders to the spot. I tried to struggle, to shake their grasps off of me, but it was no use.

"I don't want to have to go to extreme measures here, Phoenix. Do as I ask, and all will be well. You don't want me to have to hurt your precious little vampire, do you?"

The blood drained from my face. That had been my concern. I knew that if I disobeyed Victor that he wouldn't go after me, but instead, those that I cared about. I may not be able to die, but they all could very easily. But how could I just kill Chow? I had killed before without hesitation, and even those deaths haunted me. But this was someone I knew. This was someone I fought alongside of. I couldn't just kill him, not just for Victor's amusement.

"Phoenix..." there was an edge to his voice as his lips curved downwards. "I won't ask you again. Use your powers and kill him."

I wouldn't do it. I wouldn't kill Chow. I couldn't.

But I had no problem in choosing another victim.

If he wanted to see a display of my powers, well he was certainly going to.

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, trying my best to relax myself. Almost immediately I felt the warmth in my chest, and it was almost comforting even. Even as confusing as my powers may be, I always knew I could rely on them when I needed it the most. And this was certainly one of those times. Because not even a minute passed before I could smell the distinct smell of smoke and burning flesh. The scream of agony sounded from behind me only a second later as I opened my eyes and caught a glimpse of a flame flaring on one of the vampires who was holding me down. Both hands leapt off of me, as if the other vampire was afraid he would catch on fire too. But I only had eyes for the one vampire, and I watched in enjoyment as the flame erupted over his entire form. He tried what he could to stop the flame, to stop the burning. But it was just no use, because moments later, with a sickening sizzling sound, the vampire erupted into nothing but a pile of ash.

"There you go. That's exactly what I can do." I was glaring darkly at Victor, who looked surprised at the sudden turn of events. "Now let Chow go."

"Hm, very interesting." Victor stared at the pile of ash, as if the vampire would just suddenly reappear. But he didn't. He had met the true death, and I only hoped I hadn't sentenced Eric to meet the same fate by doing that. "Well you certainly are powerful, aren't you?"

"Oh you have no idea." My eyes narrowed, my hands curling into fists. "Now free Chow."

A smirk slid across Victor's face as he stepped towards chow. I thought he was going to abide by my wishes and free the vampire. Chow even looked hopeful. But instead, I would never forget what unfolded before me. Victor flashed out of sight for not even a complete second before returning with a stake in hand. My eyes grew wide but not a single word was able to emit from my lips before the sharpened end of the stake was thrust right through the chest of Chow. Blood and vampire guts erupted everywhere, landing on both Victor and I so suddenly. I let out a cry of surprise as I tried to shield myself from the blood, in complete disbelief at what Victor had just done right before my very eyes.

"Oh dear, what a shame." Victor dropped the stake and looked down at the sleeve of his suit jacket. "This suit cost a fortune."

I just stared in horror at the vampire before me, Chow's blood dripping from my face.


	31. Warm Safe Place

**Chapter Thirty One: Warm Safe Place**

I furiously tried wiping all of the blood from my face. Chow's blood. I shuddered, tears threatening to spill down my blood stained cheeks as I splashed water on my face, just about rubbing my skin raw. My heart was racing, and I couldn't breathe properly. I just kept seeing Chow's body explode into nothing but vampire goo and it was horrifying. It was a sight I would never forget. It was a sight I had hoped to never see. I had seen vampires die of course, but this was just hitting too close to home. That could have been anyone. That could have been Pam or Eric or Godric. And that scared me. Victor was crazy, he was insane. He didn't care who he killed to get his way. That was more obvious now than ever.

"Oh god." the words escaped my lips, a whimper following suit as I stared at myself in the mirror. My dress and leather jacket were ruined, blood staining me all over. No matter how hard I tried to rid myself of Chow's blood, it was just impossible. And that only caused the tears to fall. I just wanted to rip my clothes off and take one long shower, to wash away the memories that would haunt me for the rest of my life.

"My god, what the hell happened to you?" A familiar voice sounded from the doorway.

I swallowed hard as I slowly turned towards Pam. Her eyes were wide as she stared at me in shock, her gaze roaming all over my blood ridden body.

"Whose blood is that?" She questioned, her gaze finally resting on mine.

I opened my mouth to speak, but just nothing came out. I turned back away from her, doing what I could to get the blood from my hair. But it was drying faster than I could wash it out and I was getting frustrated. My hands were shaking, and soon my arms, and then the rest of my body. Another whimper escaped my lips as I stopped rubbing at my skin to grasp onto the edge of the skin tightly, trying to calm myself down. But I couldn't be calm. How the hell could I be calm after what I had witnessed?

"Whose blood is all over you?" She demanded to know, flashing beside me and grabbing me by the shoulders to turn me towards her. Her eyes were narrowed as she leaned forward and sniffed my hair. Her eyes grew wide once more as she took a surprised step back. "Chow?"

All I could do was nod as I began rubbing away the blood again. Pam stopped me however, grabbing onto my wrists and holding me in place.

"What the hell happened?" her orbs searched mine.

"He...he..." I was stumbling over my words.

"Use your damn words." She hissed. "What the hell happened?"

"Victor...he..." the tears were growing harder.

Pam didn't need to hear any more, putting two and two together as she turned off the water in the sink and began tugging me out of the bathroom and into the back hallway.

"Leave through the back, you'll scare off what little customers we have left." She ordered. "I'll get Eric; he'll meet you out there."

"Pam, I..."

"Just go." She nudged me in the direction of the back door before disappearing altogether.

I was hyperventilating as I stumbled down the hallway. I wasn't even aware of what was going on, everything feeling like a blur as I pushed open the heavy door, the cool night air hitting me straight in the face. I didn't go far, and just leaned against the back of the building, my eyes closing tightly. I felt like I couldn't breathe, and I only started to panic some more. It was only when a pair of cool hands met my face that I found some sort of comfort. I didn't even need to open my eyes to know that Eric was before me. I didn't need a bond with the man to feel his presence. I surprised myself, and I think him as well, as I drew my arms around him tightly suddenly, refusing to let him go.

"Shh." He curled his large arms around my small frame, resting his chin on the top of my head as his hand began rubbing up and down my back. "You're okay. You're safe. Everything is going to be okay."

A sigh emitted from my lips as my body slowly began to cease its shaking. I melted into Eric's embrace, finding that I never wanted to leave his arms. I had wanted to feel his arms around me since he had shown up last night, missing his body against mine. But I hadn't expected it to happen like this. This was just too much. I couldn't handle all of this. This was all just too much.

"Victor, he..."

"Pam informed me." he shushed me. "You don't need to say anything."

I clutched onto him like my life depended on it, and Eric must have known this as he lifted me up into his arms before suddenly just taking off into the night sky. I felt the light wind whip my hair around and I was only reminded of the blood. So much blood. There was just so much of it. You never realized just how much blood was in a vampire, someone who was supposed to technically be dead, until you saw them erupt right in front of you. It was horrifying, truly horrifying.

I hadn't realized we had landed until I heard the unlocking of a door. I slowly peeked over Eric's shoulder and was surprised when I didn't see the expected surroundings of Sookie's house. Instead, I realized that Eric had brought me back to his home, where I had been staying since this war had begun. I tried to protest, knowing that Godric was somewhere in the house, but Eric just ignored me as he walked into the house, down the hallway, and began descending the stairs into the basement. I dug my face back into his shoulder, his shirt soaking wet from my tears.

Eric continued not to say anything as we entered his resting place, the room I hadn't stepped a foot into since we had last been happy. Unlike my bedroom on the second floor, this room had only experienced happier memories before I had died and everything had changed. I remembered lying in bed with Eric, his arms around me as he professed his love to me. I remembered the mind blowing sex, in both the bed and the bathroom, and every other inch of his resting place. There had been countless more horrible memories, but right now, I could only focus on the good. It was the only thing I could do right now.

I was surprised when Eric didn't set me on his bed, and instead, brought me into the bathroom where he slowly set me down on my feet beside the shower before reaching in and starting the water. I kept my head bowed as I heard the rushing water before his hand clasped under my chin, forcing my gaze to rise up to meet his.

"You know I hate it when you cry." His voice was soft as he stared down at me for a long moment before wiping away my tears. "And I hate it even more when you're covered in blood."

I was even more surprised that I didn't stop him as he began tugging off my leather jacket before his hand slid up my back and grasped onto the zipper of my dress. He slowly drew it down before gently pushing the thick straps off of my shoulder. I just stared straight ahead as Eric slid the dress down my body, lifting each one of my legs to pull it off completely before just tossing it aside. As he stood, he brushed his lips against my forehead before pulling away and pushing the shower door open and motioned me inside. My hands were shaking as I stepped into the shower, the tears still flowing freely down my cheeks. My eyes closed as the warm water hit my body before they opened and watched as the blood washed off of my body and was flushed into the drain. I heard Eric begin to close the door and leave and I suddenly threw my hand out, grasping onto his arm and refusing to let go. I stared at him through blurry eyes, not wanting to be alone right now. Eric looked down at where my hand was before gazing up into my orbs. After a moment he nodded and slipped into the shower without even taking his clothes off. His tall body slid in before me and the water splashed onto him, soaking him from head to toe. He didn't seem to care however as he reached around me to the shampoo that I had once used so long ago.

"Eric..."

Eric pressed his finger against my lips to stop me, shaking his head as he lowered down to kiss the curve of my neck.

"I will forever be here for you, through the good and the bad." He declared before straightening and began to massage the shampoo into my hair. My eyes closed again, the tears finally stopping as I enjoyed this rare peaceful moment with the man I loved, trying to forget what I had witnessed tonight.

"Thank you." I whispered, not sure if he heard me over the pulsing water.

He must have as he drew even closer, his lips this time brushing across mine.

"I love you." Was all he spoke before he continued to wash me of the blood, of the memories, and what I hoped to be the past.

* * *

><p>"Godric wants to speak with you." Eric sat on the edge of the bed where I had been sitting for the last two hours, my legs pulled up against my chest as I just stared off into space. When I didn't respond, I felt a hand on my knee, gently jostling me out of my trance. "Ellie?"<p>

"Why?" I asked in a whisper, turning my gaze onto the blonde vampire.

"How should I know?" he raised an eyebrow, though a small smile was tugging at his lips. "Your anger at my maker is amusing."

"He lied to me." I defended.

"And I damaged you, yet here you are." He motioned to his resting place.

"You brought me here." I frowned. "I didn't ask you to."

"You seemed perfectly content with it." He shrugged, drawing closer to me until our noses just about touched. "And you don't seem to be fighting me on it at all."

I shifted away from him. "What does Godric want?"

Eric sighed, running a hand through his now dry hair. "I don't know. To apologize perhaps? You should speak with him, my love."

"I don't want to." I shook my head stubbornly.

"And why not?" he questioned, caressing my cheek with the backs of his fingers. "He cares for you, Ellie. He wouldn't have lied to you unless it was for your own good."

"Don't defend him." I muttered. "I'm allowed to be mad."

"True, you do have a reason to be."

"So I'm not talking to him then."

"You're still stubborn I see." He chuckled. "Come on now, lover, you and I both know now is not the time for fighting. We need to come together in order to take down Victor, so he cannot do what he did tonight again."

I shuddered as I remembered Chow exploding into vampire goo.

"Sorry." He realized what he had said and cupped my cheek. "I didn't mean to..."

"It's fine." I sighed, looking down at my knees. "Thank you for..."

"Don't even mention it." he kissed my forehead. "You scared me tonight. I thought that you...if only you hadn't broken our bond."

"I shouldn't have." I admitted, honestly regretting breaking the blood bonds. Now was not the time to go without a bond with a vampire. I wasn't sure it could have helped anything tonight, but I had always felt safer knowing that there was someone out there able to know when something was wrong. And now I didn't have that. Sure, I wanted to free myself of Eric, to move on, but I wasn't so sure I wanted that anymore, even though that had only happened last night. So much had changed within 24 hours.

"We'll have all the time in the world to create an even better one." He vowed, lifting my gaze up to meet his. "Speak with my maker; it will stop him from pacing a hole in my floor."

I sighed but nodded, knowing he was right. We couldn't be fighting right now. We couldn't be at odds ends with one another. We need to stand united in order to fight back against Victor.

"Come on lover." He slid his hand into mine as he tugged me off of the bed.

I allowed him to lead me out of his resting place and up the basemen stairs to the main floor. He kept his hand firmly wrapped around mine, as if they were made for one another, as we strode down the hallway and into the living room where Godric was indeed pacing back and forth across the living room floor. I let my long locks hide my face as we stepped into the room, Godric halting immediately before he flashed before me.

"Elizabeth." He clasped a finger under my chin, lifting my gaze up as he tucked the hair in my face behind an ear. "You will never know how truly sorry I am."

"You lied to me." I felt the emotions return, my eyes blurring with tears.

"Not again." Eric scolded from beside me. "No more tears."

I tried to blink them away, and found that I was successful enough to focus my vision on the ancient vampire before me.

"I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry. I...I have no plausible reason for lying to you, and If I could go back in time, I wouldn't have. I'm sorry, Elizabeth, I really am." There was sorrow in his blue green orbs, and I knew he truly was sorry for lying to me.

"Why?" I questioned. "Why did you?"

Godric sighed as he motioned us further into the room. Godric took the chair closest to the fireplace while Eric tugged me down onto the couch beside him. He kept his arm circled around my waist, holding me against him as I curled my legs underneath me and settled in, knowing this was going to be a long story.

"I didn't know the true reason Sophie-Anne had called me to New Orleans until I arrived. I thought the very same thing you did, that she sought out my guidance, my advice. And while she did, there was another reason she had summoned me." Godric began, clasping his hands together in his lap as he leaned back in his chair, his gaze turning to the dancing flames in the fireplace. "When I arrived, I found out the truth, and I was just as surprised as you were."

"How did she find out?"

"As Victor mentioned, she held a very valuable library in her estate. There were volumes on just about everything you can imagine, even what we all thought to be extinct." Godric explained.

"Essentially me."

"Yes." Godric nodded. "I didn't know there was very much of anything written about Phoenixes at all. Even when Kyra had been alive, they had been very mysterious, only a few knowing what they truly could do. I didn't realize that any books had been written at all until she showed me this library and informed me of her findings."

"Why did she just find this out now?" I wondered curiously.

"She was intrigued by Phoenixes after meeting you, and she wanted to know more. But you knew Sophie-Anne just as well as the rest of us; you know how her attention dwindled quite easily."

I nodded, remembering the look of boredom on her face as she talked about the dangers that lied ahead before she had died. She became distracted quite easily, and I wondered if she had been human, if any doctor would have diagnosed her with some form of A.D.D.

"There were only a few volumes, and when she came across what she had, she immediately called me. It just happened to be around the same time that these threats became something to worry about and she covered her summoning with that excuse." Godric shook his head, his gaze meeting mine. "If I had known, Elizabeth, I would have told you. I never wish to lie to you. I've hurt you enough by doing so in the past and I don't wish to start again."

"Why didn't you tell me that it was possible to resurrect Kyra though?" I asked the question that had been on my mind since last night. "Don't you think I would have helped in any way that I could? All I've wanted for both of you is to have some sort of a second chance."

"I didn't tell you because there was nothing to tell. The books, they didn't hold much detail, only that it was possible, as long as the Phoenix who adopted that soul still remained alive."

"So it has to do with me in some way?" My eyebrows furrowed together.

"Only a Phoenix who had their soul unnaturally ripped from them can be resurrected again. It's different when a Phoenix has a child. The Phoenix gene, it's transferred through the blood, whereas when a Phoenix willing offers another their soul, it's ripped from their body in such an unnatural way that there are still remnants there."

"So you're saying because she offered her soul while trying to save you, there's still part of it inside of her, even now, and that there's a way to bring her back?" I summarized what he was telling me. "And you don't know how?"

"Unfortunately no." Godric shook his head, and I saw the pain and frustration in his eyes. He was so close to having the love of his life back, and yet so far away at the same time.

"Is there any way to find out?"

"Not that I know of." He gazed back into the fire. "So you see, I never told you because while Sophie-Anne may have discovered this, it's still impossible. I didn't want to give your hopes up, and I knew that if I told you, it would have felt possible, it would have felt real. And I...I couldn't have let myself go through that, hoping that she could come back to me only to be disappointed."

"But it's not impossible though." I pointed out. "It's completely possible. We just have to figure out how to do it."

"Elizabeth..."

"If we figure it out, then we can resurrect her. She can come back to life and you can have your soul mate back." It sounded so easy and simple to me, I didn't know why Godric didn't see it that way.

"It's not that simple though." Eric spoke for the first time since Godric began his explanation. "The odds of finding someone who would know, or resources..."

"Nothing in this world is impossible." I shook my head, looking between the two vampires. "If anyone should realize that, it should be us three."

"I can't let myself hope for this, Elizabeth. I just can't." Godric's eyes were rimmed with red tears, and my heart broke to see him this way.

"It's possible Godric." I uncurled myself from Eric and stood, crossing over to where Godric sat and settled on the arm of his chair. I wrapped my arms around the vampire I swore I was never going to forgive, now just wanting to comfort his defeated form. "And I will find a way to make this happen, I promise you that."

* * *

><p>"I should go back to Sookie's; Quinn is probably worried about me." I brought up as Eric and I stood in the front hallway, Godric excusing himself to his resting place for the rest of the night, and I knew his thoughts were centered on the woman he may just be able to see again.<p>

"You can stay." He stepped towards me. "You can stay right here with me. Your things are here."

"I know, but..." I chewed on my bottom lip. "I haven't figured anything out, Eric. I'm grateful for what you've done for me tonight but..."

"Tonight hasn't changed anything." Eric sighed, slipping his hands into his jean pockets. "I wish they had."

"Me too." I replied honestly. "Everything would be so much simpler if things worked that way."

"They could you know."

"No they can't." I shook my head. "Because you still hurt me. You still left. And I don't think I'll be able to forget that anytime soon."

"But you will, won't you? One day, you will forgive me?" he frowned, searching for an ounce of hope that we could be together again. It was almost humorous how the shoe was on the other foot now. It wasn't me begging for him to stay, for him to forgive me, for him to love me again. It was him doing that now, and I had to admit, I rather liked it. I had never seen Eric care so much about anything before, and it gave me hope that one day I really could forgive him. He was here, he was sticking by his word, so far anyways, and he seemed to have changed since he had left me.

But he had still left me.

He had still destroyed me.

And until that pain in my heart disappeared for good, I couldn't completely give myself to Eric.

"One day." I told him, surprising both of us by being the one to draw closer to him, standing on the tips of my toes to brush my lips against his cheek. I tried to pull back away, but he cupped both of my cheeks and captured my lips with his in a sweet, but passionate kiss. My face was flushed as the fireworks went off, as the heat rose in my entire body. There was an ache in between my legs that I hadn't felt in too long.

"I will be looking forward to that one day." He cradled my face gently, his eyes boring down into mine.

"Me too." I admitted, smiling up at the vampire. "But I really need to go."

"I'll take you."

"Your car is back at Fangtasia." I reminded him.

"You seem to forget who I am." He smirked down at me, causing my heart to skip a beat. "I have many things."

"That's true." I nodded, mentally slapping myself for forgetting the garage attached to the house that held more than one of his personal cars.

"I may have many things, Ellie." He kept his hands on either side of my face, his eye searching mine. "But I will only ever have one woman that I love, and that will always be you."

I wasn't sure what to say to that, but Eric didn't seem to need anything spoken in return as he simply kissed me one last time on the lips before taking my hand and leading me out of the house.

* * *

><p>"I will try to refrain from yelling, but I hold no promises." Quinn glared at me as I walked down the stairs the next morning.<p>

I smiled sheepishly at the shifter as I reached the front hallway where he was standing with his arms crossed, a pissed off look on his face.

"You don't call Sookie or I, and you go missing for half of the night, even after Fangtasia has closed. And then you sneak back into the house without even telling me you were back!"

"I know, and I'm..." I began before Quinn cut me off.

"Do you know how many people were worried about you last night? Even Pam called!"

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Something about blood and whatever. That just worried Sookie and me even more." He scolded me with a scowl on his face. "I was checking the door every five minutes until eventually I just fell asleep on the couch. And then I wake up this morning to find you sleeping peacefully in your bed. What the hell were you thinking!"

I couldn't help but burst out laughing. Quinn sounded like an overprotective brother. I was sure this was exactly how my brother would have sounded if I had ever stayed out late as a teenager and snuck back into the house. Between Quinn and Godric, I just about had a foster family!

"And now your laughing!" he stared at me in disbelief. "What is wrong with you!"

"I'm sorry, it's really not funny." I tried to muffle my laughs behind my hand as I strode over to Quinn. "I'm sorry; I was acting like an idiot. But I promise once I explain to you what happened, you'll understand."

"I really don't think so." He grumbled.

"Believe me, this is one story that lets me get away with anything." I shuddered as I remembered what had occurred last night. Quinn must have noticed, as a look of worry crossed his face. "I'll tell you after breakfast, okay?"

"Fine." He nodded. "But do you want to at least explain to me why Northman's car is in the driveway?"

"What?" my eyes grew wide as I shot passed him and tore open the door. And sure enough there was Eric's red corvette sitting in the driveway. I stepped out of the house, wondering why the hell Eric's car had suddenly appeared in Sookie's driveway, but I only managed to end up tripping. Quinn quickly caught me around my waist as I peered down to see what I had tripped over and was surprised to find a small wrapped box with a red bow on the top. I glanced up at Quinn, but he only shrugged his shoulders as I knelt down to pick it up. "Well this is a surprise."

"Open it." Quinn encouraged me as we walked back inside and into the kitchen where Quinn began making breakfast while I sat at the table, setting the gift wrapped box on the table.

I just stared at it for a long moment before shrugging and pulling the bright shiny red bow off and sticking it on the table. I tore through the wrapping paper and gently pulled the lid off of the box. I gasped when I found a set of car keys sitting in the box, a stark white note lying underneath them.

_I have many things my love._

_Until that one day comes..._

_E_

"What is it?" Quinn glanced over at me from the stove.

"I think Eric just gave me his car." I slowly picked up the car keys to show the shifter.

"Seriously?" his eyes grew wide. "He just gave you his car?"

"Apparently." I gingerly held the note in my hands.

"You do know this is probably a bribe, right? He's trying to buy your love." Quinn pointed out.

"Oh I know." I nodded.

"So you're going to give him the car back then, right?"

"Oh hell no." I flashed the shifter a grin. "Why in the world would I do that?"


	32. Love Comes Tumbling Down

**Chapter Thirty Two: Love Comes Tumbling Down**

"I can't believe he gave you his car." Sookie shook her head. "And that you're keeping it?"

"Why not?" I grinned at the blonde. "After last night, I so deserve it."

"Are you sure you're okay? I mean, from the sounds of it you were pretty shaken up." Sookie asked as we sat on the stairs of Sam's trailer while she had a break later that day.

"Honestly? I'm still shaken up over it." I shuddered. "It was horrible, Sookie. You've seen vampires die before it's just..."

"I know what you mean." She squeezed my hand. "I'm here if you want to talk."

"I know Sook." I sent her a smile. "I think I just want to try and forget about it."

"I understand." She nodded. "We can instead talk about what happened last night. You were in the shower with Eric, huh?"

I rolled my eyes at the wink she was sending me. "Not like that, Sookie. He was just being...well he was being very sweet."

"That doesn't sound like him at all."

"Oh I know." I nodded in agreement. "He was actually very unlike himself last night. And I honestly liked it."

"Do you think it's genuine though?"

"I'm not sure. I mean it could just be an act but...I don't know, it just seems like he is trying." I shrugged. "I don't really know."

"Do you think you'll give him another shot?"

"Now that I really don't know." I sighed with a shake of my head. "I think I want to, I just...I need to figure things out first, you know? I need time for things to settle, to know that this is all genuine coming from him. Eric and I talked about this last night, and I think he realizes that it will take a lot of time and effort on his part for me to forgive and forget."

"The fact that he knows and isn't pushing you in amazing." she mused, glancing down at her watch. "Oh I should get back; Arlene will chew my head off if I take a minute longer."

I snorted as I nodded and stood up with her. "Send Quinn out?"

"Of course. We need to go for a joy ride sometime." She nodded at the red corvette.

"Sounds like a plan." I grinned before hugging her tightly. "We're going to all get through this, right?"

"Of course we are, Ellie." She assured me, hugging me just as tightly. "And then you and Eric are going to have wild passionate sex and have a fairy tale happy ending."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Somehow I honestly doubt that. I mean, it is Eric and me after all."

"True." She chuckled before pulling away. We could just hear the faint screeching of Arlene's voice and we both burst out laughing as the blonde hurried back inside of the building, waving behind her.

I shook my head as I began towards my brand new car, still in disbelief that Eric had literally given me his car. Sure, he had many others, but he loved this car. He'd had it for years, and hell, after I had destroyed it when I had run off to kill that half demon, he made sure to get it refurbished. And now it looked brand new, not a single scratch on the bright shiny paint, and somehow, for some reason, Eric gave it to me. I didn't try and understand it, because part of me knew Quinn was right. This was just a bribe from Eric, an attempt to buy my love. And god knows that wouldn't work on me. But Eric also had to of known that when he decided to drop it off outside of Sookie's house last night. I wasn't the type of girl who accepted being showered with gifts and in return, fall madly in love with someone. He knew that. So then maybe this gift was just an act of love, not bribery.

"Well whatever the reason, I am so loving it." I grinned as I ran my hand over the side of the car before I caught sight of Sam exiting the back of Merlotte's. "Like my new car, Sam?"

Sam's eyes widened as he took in the red corvette. "Isn't that..."

"Eric gave me his car, isn't that exciting!"

"Sounds like he's trying to buy your love." He pointed out.

"Yeah yeah, but hey, at least I get a new car out of it!" I rolled my eyes.

"Can't beat that, huh?" He winked before he began to shift from one foot to the other, almost like he looked uncomfortable.

I raised an eyebrow as I leaned against Eric's – no – my car. "What's up Sam? Where's Quinn?"

"Oh he'll be out here in a minute. I just...uh..." Sam rubbed the back of his neck, his eyes darting in every direction. "I was just...er..."

"You are never at a loss for words, Sam, what's up?" I asked curiously, hoping nothing was seriously wrong. I don't think I could possibly take any more bad news. We had enough on our hands with Victor. And after last night, all I wanted was to take a nice vacation somewhere nice and warm. With a beach. And no supernatural creatures. Except maybe for Eric. Yeah, I would certainly like to be on a nice little vacation with Eric right now. Just because I haven't forgiven him, it didn't mean he wasn't able to make me feel nice and relaxed. In many many different ways.

"Nothing, I was just..." Sam searched for the words, his lips set in a firm line as he shuffled in his pocket before pulling out a small velvet box.

I gasped, my eyes growing wide as I knew what it was right away. It almost looked identical to the velvet box that Eric once had holding the ring he had bought me. I wasn't sure if he still had that ring, though I realized that a part of me hoped that he did.

"Sam Merlotte!" I just about yanked the box right from his hands as I slowly drew it open, another gasp emitting from my lips as I saw the modest, but absolutely beautiful engagement diamond ring staring up at me. "Is this what I think this is?"

"Yeah." He admitted shyly. "I know it's not the best timing and all but I...I've been wanting to do this for awhile now. I just wasn't sure when."

"Oh my god this is amazing!" I threw my arms around Sam. "She is going to have a complete freak out!"

"Do you think?" Sam looked unsure as we parted and I handed him the ring back. "You don't think she'll say no?"

"It's Sookie Stackhouse." I rolled my eyes. "All she's ever wanted was that white knight in shining armour to come along and sweep her off her feet. And that's you Sam. So no, I don't think she'll ever say no to you."

"Good." He sighed in relief, closing the ring box and slipping it back into his jean pocket. "I just wanted to know what you thought about it. I wouldn't try and propose if you thought it was the wrong time."

"You mean because of the whole new regime and Victor could kill us all?" I snickered. "Maybe not the best timing in the world, I admit. But just tell her that you've been planning this for awhile now, that not even a stupid ass war like this will make you stop loving her."

"Well maybe not in those exact words." A relaxed smile crossed Sam's face. "You really think she'll respond well though? And she'll like the ring? I know it's not much but..."

"It's a beautiful ring, Sam. and I don't think it would be possible for anyone to say no when you're the one proposing. You're the sweetest man I know. And you love her more than anything, and that's all she deserves." I hugged the man again. "I'm so happy for you two, Sam."

"Thanks, that means a lot." He returned the hug before pulling away and running a hand through his hair. "I was planning on proposing tonight."

"Really!" there was a spark in my eye. "Oh I so cannot wait for you too!"

"She'll be calling you afterwards I'm sure."

"Of course, we need to have one long girl talk, obviously!" I clapped happily. "If only every relationship had this fairy tale ending."

"You never know, you might get this one day." Sam pointed out with a shrug.

"Oh I doubt that, Sam." I shook my head with an eye roll. "This is Eric Northman we're talking about, remember?"

* * *

><p>"What the hell is going on over there?" I muttered as I stood out on Sookie's front porch, frowning as I gazed through the trees lining the start to the cemetery. Ever since the sun had set, there had been a decent amount of noise going on across the cemetery, and what I presumed to be at Bill's house. I had no idea what was going on over there, but it was starting to annoy me. Quinn had fallen asleep on the couch, the poor guy just gets tired out from hanging around me daily, and while I tried to fall asleep myself, trying to make up for the lack of sleep last night due to nightmares, that damn vampire who I just wanted to kill was making so much damn noise!<p>

"Oh forget this." I stormed right off of the porch, my anger peaking. What the hell could he even be doing over there to cause this much noise anyways? It doesn't sound like a social gathering, and I honestly doubted vampires could possibly be this loud. They didn't need any help getting attention at all. No, this almost sound like some sort of construction was going on. But at this time of night? Construction workers usually only worked during the day time. But then again, if Bill had paid them enough, which I'm sure he would have, then any construction worker would gladly skip a night of sleep and work until morning.

Of course, that didn't make me happy one bit.

It was like he knew I was over here and trying to get some sleep. He obviously knew what had happened last night. That had too of been some elaborate plan concocted by Victor and Bill to try and take out those that would give them the biggest problems. They sent a message to all of the vampires in Louisiana that if they didn't bow down to them, if they didn't pledge their loyalty to this new regime like Chow refused to do, well then, they would find themselves meeting the true death.

It was absolutely disgusting, and I even found myself wishing Russell hadn't killed the magister. There were laws against killing another vampire, weren't there? I mean, Bill was punished for doing just that, or so Sookie had told me long ago. But then again, Nan Flanagan and the Authority, along with the AVL, didn't seem to think anything was wrong with Louisiana and Mississippi being invaded. Just as long as the human public was unharmed and it didn't bother them, then no one seemed to care.

Except us.

Except the residents of the states that now had to deal with the consequences of the new regime.

"I'm already tired of this." I mumbled to myself as I entered the cemetery through the line of trees on Sookie's property. I should have woken Quinn up, or really I shouldn't have come out here alone. Bill was obviously not someone to piss off any longer. But I wasn't afraid of him. He can kill as many vampires as he and Victor liked in front of me. It still wouldn't make me fear them. Sure, they were psychotic assholes who I desperately wanted to die. But if I started fearing them, if I found myself too frightened, then I would never be able to come up with a plan to kill them. And I just couldn't have that. They needed to die, and that needed to happen sooner rather than later.

"What the..." My eyes grew wide as I crossed through the cemetery without finding any trouble. I stopped short as I halted along the tree line to Bill's property and stared in amazement at what was occurring before me. I had been right in assuming the noise was from some sort of construction crew. Bill's entire house was getting one big face lift, that was for sure. It hadn't been all that long ago that we had been in this very same spot, looking at the old house that looked like it could have fallen over if it was even blown on. And now, from the work that had already happened, it looked practically brand new.

I may not like Bill Compton, but I could admit that his house looked pretty.

"Quite a sight isn't it?" a voice sounded suddenly before me and I yelped in surprised as Bill flashed before me, that stupid smug look of his plastered across his face. He wore a suit, one much like Victor, and it caused me to roll my eyes. Bill just couldn't look the part of a leader, even if he tried as hard as he was. Eric just oozed authority and had that 'look at me' factor. But with Bill, I just wanted to look away and not bother with him at all. He wasn't going to get very far, that's for sure.

Then again, he could just kill whoever didn't please him.

That wasn't a very pleasant thought at all.

"Do you like?" He glanced up at the house, his smug look widening. "Victor and I agreed that as Sheriff, I needed a new...perspective on things."

"Of course he did." I shook my head. "And it looks...charming."

"I'm glad you think so." Bill stepped towards me. "Has Eric let you off your leash?"

"I'm not someone's pet, Bill." I crossed my arms over my chest and pursed my lips together. "Though I'm sure you have plenty of those now."

"You know I only want one." There was a look of possessiveness that swept over his face for a brief moment before he quickly masked it.

"Sookie will never be yours, Bill." I narrowed my eyes at the vampire. "Sam is proposing to her right about now. She's going to get married to someone who actually loves her."

"I loved her." Bill's smug look was wiped from his face as he took another step closer and frowned. "I will have her again. She will be mine. She is mine."

"You'll have to go through me first." I stood my ground, defending my best friend. I wasn't about to let this vampire destroy my best friend's happiness by doing something stupid like turning her. She was going to get married to Sam and all would be well.

I just had to keep telling myself that.

"We'll see about that." he drew closer, forcing me to finally take a step back to put a bit of distance between us. He only disregarded my personal space however, and drew as close as he possibly can. He was trying to intimidate me, and as the backs of my legs hit into a tombstone, I found that it was slightly working.

And then I remembered that I was a powerful Phoenix who could kill this vampire with only a snap of my fingers.

"You know, I could simply take you." Bill raised a hand, toying with the ends of the ponytail that was pulled over one of my shoulders. "If I wished to, I could."

"I'm Eric's." I brushed his hand away. "And whatever might happen between us, I'll always be his."

"I'm his Sheriff now. Victor is the new regent. We can simply order it." Bill pointed out in a low voice as his orbs bore into mine. It was almost like he was trying to glamour me. But he should know that it was impossible when I had my guards up. And these days, I wasn't about to let them fade and get myself into some sort of bind.

"Just try it, Bill." I challenged it. "I won't tolerate you. I'll just simply set you on fire and take great enjoyment in watching you die."

A low growl emitted from the back of his throat and his fangs clicked out with a hiss. I didn't have anywhere to go as he closed the gap between us and raised his hand, as if he was about to grab me around the throat. A hand suddenly flew out of nowhere though from beside me, grabbing onto Bill's wrist and twisting it painfully. Bill hissed in pain as he retracted his hand, his fangs baring at the form that had suddenly appeared beside me. I looked up and was relieved to find Eric there, looking as gorgeous as he always did in his usual black attire.

"I would rethink what you do next, William." Eric warned him, taking a step forward and towering over the new Sheriff. "Touch her and I will end you."

"I'm your Sheriff." Bill reminded him.

"And I'm nearly ten times your age." Eric narrowed his eyes, his own fangs extending with a click. "Who do you think will win?"

Bill looked like he was about to strike, but quickly rethought it. He knew just as well as we both did that if he got into a fight with Eric Northman, he would lose. Bill might be the new Sheriff and might have the authority over Eric. But Eric was a former Viking; he was over a thousand years old. He could kill Bill with a flick of his wrist if he wanted to.

And part of me really wished that he did.

"I would be careful who you threaten, Eric." Bill began to retreat towards his house. "And I would keep her on a tight leash if I were you. Before she ends up getting herself hurt."

I gritted my teeth and began to raise my hand, wanting to just set him on fire already. But Eric stopped me by grasping onto my wrist tightly and twisting me around as he began pulling me through the cemetery.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Ellie? Have you gone completely insane?" he hissed at me, glaring over his shoulder as he dragged my form along behind him. "You should not be picking fights with fucking Bill Compton."

"I wasn't trying to pick a fight." I grumbled, trying to shake his grasp off of me. But of course, it was no use at all. "I was just wondering what all the noise was when I'm trying to sleep."

"It doesn't take an idiot to figure that out." He rolled his eyes. "It almost seems like you want to get yourself killed."

"I can't die, remember."

"No, but you can find yourself in the In-Between for weeks." He retorted, malice and pain in his voice.

My face fell as he spoke those words and I fell silent as he tugged me the rest of the way through the cemetery before reaching Sookie's property. I should have known that even after all this time, Eric would still hold those two weeks in the In-Between over my head. I knew what I had done was wrong, and if I could do it over again, I would have chosen life in a heartbeat. But I had been confused and scared, and I used terrible judgement. But I had come back, didn't I. I had come back for him after all. And anyways, I wasn't the only one who had left.

At least I stayed here when I did come back.

Unlike someone.

"Try and not get yourself killed again tonight, Ellie." He let me go as we reached the porch, his arms crossing over his chest as remained on the grass while I stepped up onto the porch.

I sighed and tugged on the ends of my ponytail. "You don't have the right to continuously be mad over what happened, Eric."

"I think I do." He countered with narrowed eyes. "It took two fucking weeks, Ellie. Two weeks. Do you have any idea how hard that was for me?"

"Of course I did." I stepped back down off of the porch and tried to reach out to him. He only stepped back stubbornly however, causing me to sigh in annoyance. "But remember, you left me too, Eric. And when you came back, you just left me again. Or well really, you said you were leaving and then lied to me."

"I was protecting you."

"Well you did a pretty crappy job then." I snapped. "You did an extremely shitty job at protecting me."

"If you didn't make it so damn hard." He stepped forward, like his intimidation tactics would work on me. But I had known him long enough for his height and fangs to barely even send a shudder of fear through me. I was used to his anger. I was used to his horrible temper. This vampire couldn't scare me, not so easily anyways. "You know it's dangerous for you to be out here alone. Why the hell do you think I'm allowing that shifter to be with you?"

"Oh you're _allowing_ it are you?" I rolled my eyes. "Why thank you."

Eric growled and I knew he wasn't pleased at all.

Well neither was I, not for one minute.

"You lost the right to tell me what to do, Eric. You left. You lied. You didn't love me. So no, you cannot tell me what I can or cannot do." I glared up at him, anger flashing in my eyes. "You don't get to tell me who I can spend my time with. You don't get to tell me where I can go. You lost every single right when you walked away from me. Just because your back, just because you professed your love for me, it doesn't mean a damn thing. You. Still. Left."

I flashed him one last seething glare before I twisted around and stormed up the porch with the intention of stomping inside the house. Of course, Eric was much faster than that, and appeared just in front of the door, causing me to grumble curses under my breath. He stepped towards me and I tried to move backwards to put distance between his large form and mine. He grabbed onto my arms however, and shoved me against the porch railing, the entire porch creaking.

"Don't you think I regret that?" he hissed in my face, leaning down so our gazes were level. "Don't you think I wish I could have acted differently?"

"How am I supposed to think that way when you never prove to me that you actually love me, that you care about me?" I tried struggling against his grasps, but once again, he was just too strong.

"What the hell did I just do the other night?" he growled. "Do you think it was easy for me to come to the conclusion that I loved you? That I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you? I'm a vampire Ellie, love does not come easily to us."

"And do you think love comes easily to me?" I felt tears forming in my eyes and I tried to blink them away. "Everyone I ever care about dies on me, Eric. Everyone I love, they all leave me. You only proved that point."

"But I'm here now!"

"You still left!"

"Damnit Ellie, what the hell do you want me to say?" his hands tightened around my arms. "What do you want me to do and I'll do it. Do you want me to apologize? Would that help? Would that make you believe me? I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry."

"I never know if I can believe you or not." I shook my head. "You lie to me over and over again. I can never believe a word you say."

"I'm not lying to you, Ellie, not any more. I love you damnit. I'm here, I came back for you. Don't you fucking realize that?"

"No, I don't!"

His fingernails were beginning to dig into my arms, but he still refused to let go of me. I tried to struggle, I tried to even use my powers. But he just continued to hold on, and I was sure I would have bruises in the morning.

"Eric, you're hurting me." I tried to snap him out of the trance he was in. "Let me go."

Something must have snapped in the vampire as he stared down at where his hands were gripping onto me tightly and something changed in his orbs. He quickly let me go, taking a step back away from me.

"Ellie..."

"Look, I'm thankful for what you did last night. I was a complete mess, and you acted like the man that I had fallen in love with. So thank you." I rubbed my hands along my arms, shuddering as the twinge of pain I felt. "And thank you for the car, that was very...thoughtful of you."

"Ellie..."

"And I know you're probably hurt over the fact that I slept with Quinn, and that's probably why you're so pissed off at me, but..."

"What?" Eric suddenly snapped, his eyes narrowing into slits as he stared down at me.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow.

"What did you just say?" he growled so lowly, I jumped in surprise.

"What do you mean? You heard me?" I looked at him on confusion. He had heard me perfectly clear, why was he...

And that's when it hit me.

He didn't know.

Well, not until I just blurted it out of course.

"You...you didn't know?" I found myself pressing up against the porch railing at the look on his face. Now I was slightly intimidated. There was a murderous look in his eyes, and I didn't like that look at all. "Godric, he said..."

"You slept with that _thing_?" Eric's hands curled into tight fists.

"Godric said that you had our bond open enough that you would have felt it." the blood drained from my face. "You...you really didn't know?"

"I will kill him." he turned towards the front door and I had to hurriedly rescind his invitation just as he was about to knock the entire door down to the ground. He twisted back around and glared at me so darkly, I almost wanted to run in the other direction. "Let me in. Let me the fuck in there, Ellie."

"No, I'm not going to let you hurt Quinn." I shook my head. "It didn't mean anything, I swear to you Eric."

"You slept with him. You fucking slept with another man!" he roared.

"I was drunk. It was stupid. Will you just..."

"I can't believe I came back here." He shook his head angrily. "I can't believe I allowed myself to love _you_."

"That was a bit harsh, Eric." I felt a pang of pain in my heart. "I didn't mean to sleep with him. We were drunk and it just happened. But it meant nothing."

"It obviously meant enough to keep him around."

"He's my friend, nothing more. We both realized our mistake. I don't see him that way, and even if he saw me in that way, it wouldn't matter because I love you still."

"Lies." He brushed passed me.

"You can't judge me, Eric. You left. We weren't together. You probably slept with countless of women while you were gone." I began following him as he stormed across the front yard. "Eric will you just..."

"I slept with no one." He turned on me after a moment, his fangs extended as his glared darkly down at me. "I slept with not a single soul. I never even fed off of a human."

My eyes widened. I hadn't been expecting that at all. I mean, I had hoped he wouldn't sleep with anyone else, but I had known that it was a possibility, that Eric may just try and blow off some steam. But he hadn't. Or at least he said he hadn't. But as I stared up into the darkening orbs, I could tell he was telling the truth. And that just made me feel a whole lot worse for sleeping with Quinn. I had already regretted it before, but now I hated myself for being so stupid. It didn't mean a damn thing, but it had hurt Eric, and that was the last thing I wanted to do. Yeah, he had left and we were no longer together, but that didn't mean anything. Because I still slept with Quinn while I was in love with Eric, and that hadn't been fair to either of them.

"I'm sorry Eric, I'm so sorry. I made a mistake." I tried to reach out to him.

He reeled himself back however, as if it disgusted him to have me touch him at all. My heart ached as I saw that look of pain cross over his face and he didn't even bother to mask it like he normally would have.

"You hurt me when you broke our blood bond, Ellie." His voice was low, but surprisingly calm and level. And that just made me feel worse. "That bond was sacred."

"I know and I'm..."

"I loved you the entire time. I never stopped loving you. I came back for you." He slowly began retreating. "And this is what I come back to?"

"Eric will you just let me explain?" I tried to close the gap between us.

But it was no use, because within seconds, Eric had vanished completely, and I was left with tears slipping down my cheeks.


	33. Worth Fighting For

**Chapter Thirty Three: Worth Fighting For**

"You don't owe him anything." Quinn pointed out through the phone as I drive quickly through the streets of Shreveport. I had jumped into the car almost the moment Eric had vanished, determined to search for the vampire. I hoped that he would show up at his house in Shreveport so we could talk. Quinn was right, I didn't owe him anything. He had left; he had ripped me to shreds. We weren't together; I was allowed to be with anyone I chose to be with. He couldn't be mad at me for this. Except, I still loved him, and a part of me desperately wanted to forgive him and be with him again. And this was putting one big wedge between the relationship we were slowly beginning to fix. Sure, Eric should have been the one apologizing to me, not the other way around, but it wasn't my intention to search him out and apologize. I only wanted to explain to Eric that it had meant nothing, so he knew that while I had slept with another man, which I was perfectly allowed to do, it didn't mean that I didn't love him.

Because I stupidly did.

Try and figure that one out.

"I know, Quinn." I sighed as I pressed my foot down harder on the gas. "But things were going so well for the last few days and I..."

"You don't want to ruin the chance of being with him again. Even if you shouldn't go back to him in the first place." he muttered bitterly.

"I know this is stupid. He hurt me. He damaged me. I mean, the reason I got drunk in the first place had been because of him." I held onto the steering wheel tightly. "But I...I just want to explain it to him. I'm not apologizing; I'm just going to explain to him what happened. I don't owe him anything, your right, but I also don't want him thinking the wrong thing."

"I still don't think you should have just run off like that. What if..."

"I'm turning onto his street right now." I assured Quinn, reaching over to my phone on the passenger seat. "Look I'll call you after, okay? If he's here I don't want him to hear me talking to you."

"Just be careful, babe." Quinn pleaded.

"I will." I promised him before hanging up and turning into Eric's driveway. I couldn't tell by the state of the driveway if Eric was here or not, but I took my chances as I pulled the car to a complete stop and jumped out, not even bothering to grab my keys as I did.

"What are you doing here?" Godric stepped out of the house with a raised eyebrow as I raced towards the house.

"Is Eric here?" I asked, pulling to a stop and gasping for air. "Is he?"

"No." Godric shook his head. "What's wrong?"

"I...I let it slip that Quinn and I slept together." I admitted sadly. "I thought he knew. I mean you said that he..."

"He closed his bond off." Godric cringed. "I should have told you, I just forgot with everything that's happened."

"Yeah that would have been something good to know." I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "Now he's pissed at me and..."

"I thought it didn't matter what he thought?" Godric reminded me of what I had told him after I had done the deed.

"Well that was before the guy came back and professed his love for me!" I shook my head. "And it doesn't matter, not exactly. He just...he thinks I slept with him because I wanted to."

"A part of you technically did." Godric pointed out. "Even though you were intoxicated, you still did what you did because a part of you wanted to sleep with Quinn."

"So not the time for this, Godric." I sent him a dirty look. "Do you know where he might be?"

"He could be in a number of places." He shrugged.

"Let's try helping me here, Godric." I planted my hands on my hips. "You wanted Eric and me to be together, remember? You were pissed off at me for that reason. So just tell me where he might be so Eric and I can talk this through."

Godric sighed as he nodded, running a hand through his short hair. "I assume he has returned to his safe house, the one he resided in while he was..."

"While he was not exactly gone." I nodded. "Okay, where's that?"

* * *

><p>"Here? Really?" I raised an eyebrow as I leaned against the red corvette as I stared up at the large country home. I tried to imagine Eric living here compared to the Shreveport home, and it just seemed like a complete contrast. This house was deep into the country, nothing around for miles. It had taken me half an hour to get here from Shreveport, and I had hardly passed a single car on my journey. It was peaceful, I would give it that. There were just fields of grass and wildflowers around the house going on for ages until a line of trees encased the property. It almost reminded me of the realm of phoenixes, except I knew that I was wide awake and in reality. The house itself was large and an off white colour. It looked worn, but still had that southern charm with the blue painted shutters and front door. It just seemed so normal, so average for a vampire the likes of Eric Northman.<p>

"What the hell are you doing here?" Eric stepped out onto the porch, a glare on his face. "I have nothing to say to you."

"Well I have something to say to you." I sighed and began towards the porch. "Eric I wanted to..."

"Don't. Just leave." He crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly. "I don't want to hear it."

"But I need to say it." I stepped up onto the porch, only stopping a foot away from Eric. His eyes were narrowed as he glared down at me but I didn't let that stop me. I had come out here for a reason. "Look, Eric, you have no right to be mad at me right now. You left me. You broke my heart and just left. Sure, the second time you were hiding here, but that's even worse because you lied to me."

Eric scoffed and looked like he was just going to storm back into the house.

"I had every right to be with someone. We weren't together and it didn't look like you were ever going to come back." I grabbed onto his arm to stop him. "You told me yourself that you weren't ever going to come back to me. What did you expect me to do? Go through life alone and unhappy?"

"I never said that." he hissed.

"Right, you didn't I'm sorry. But that's what it seems like. And I just wanted to be happy. So I tried to move on. I tried to shove you out of my life. I burned all of my memories of you, I worked my ass off to try and pretend like you never existed in the first place. And I thought it worked for a little while." I admitted. "I thought I was moving on with my life, I thought I was finding happiness."

"Is that why you went to Dallas?" He glared at me over his shoulder.

"Partly, yes." I nodded. "I just wanted to get out of town and start fresh, just for a weekend. I needed to let loose and have some fun. And I did. I had the most fun I've had in years that didn't include you. And that was big for me."

"Is that when you slept with him?" he growled.

"No. I did get drunk that night but no, I didn't sleep with him then. We talked though. He's the first person in so long that I felt like I could trust, like I could talk to. There were times I could never do that with you. Actually most of the time I couldn't."

Eric growled again as he shoved my hand off and tried to stomp into the house. But I quickly squeezed myself passed him and stepped into the doorway to stop him.

"Just listen to me, Eric, please. You owe me that much." I pleaded with him.

He just crossed his arms over his chest, not saying a single word.

"Quinn and I became close that weekend, and when we came back home, the whole werewolf attack happened. Everything happened with that and I had to move back into your house because it was no longer safe at Sookie's. That was...it was hard for me, Eric." I gazed down at the ground as I remembered that night clearly. "Going back into that house, your house, it just held a lot of memories for me and it was hard. I had thought I had gotten over you, but that night, when we talked, we I walked back into that house, I realized that I had just been lying to myself and everyone else. I didn't get over you at all. I still loved you."

"So?" He sounded like a child.

"So the next day, I drank. It was unbelievable stupid and not the person that I am. But I was upset, I was broken, and I just wanted to forget about loving you for one minute. So I did. I drank and drank and eventually convinced Quinn to drink too. One thing led to another and..."

"I don't want to hear this anymore." Eric grunted, trying to push me out of the way. "Move, Ellie."

"No just let me finish, Eric." I shook my head, refusing to move. "We slept together, yes. Quinn and I were drunk and weren't thinking clearly. We slept together and the moment we realized what we had done, we regretted it."

"I'm sure."

"I did, Eric. Because I knew right away that it was stupid. I knew right away that I could never be with someone as nice as Quinn, I could never be with someone so perfect because I still loved you." I moved my hand up to rest on his chest, trying to make him understand. "It was a stupid mistake, one that I regret. When I realized that I slept with him, I hated myself for it. Because it's not fair to either of you. I love you, I still do. I never stopped. I wished I did. Even now part of me does. But how could I possibly stop loving you? You're my soul mate Eric Northman, that will never change. No matter who I sleep with."

He looked away, refusing to meet my gaze. I sighed as I raised the hand on his chest up to his chin and forced his gaze to meet mine.

"I'm not going to apologize for sleeping with Quinn, because you had left, you had broken my heart and I had the right to sleep with whoever I wanted to." When I saw that he was going to pull away I used my powers to freeze him in place. I needed to say this. "But I will apologize for hurting you, because I realized even then that whenever you found out, it would hurt you. And I'm sorry for just blurting it out like I did tonight. That wasn't my intention at all."

We just stared at one another for what felt like the longest time. I sighed and was about to drop my hand back to my side when he grasped onto it, his fingers intertwining with mine and holding my hand in his. His eyes closed for a moment as he breathed in deeply. It wasn't necessary of course, but I think it in a way it helped calmed him down. I didn't say a word as I watched his anger slowly disappear, at least lessen that is.

"I still hate him." he mumbled, his eyes opened to stare down at me. The disgust and hate that were mixed into his beautiful orbs earlier was now gone and instead replaced by that love I had witnessed the last few nights.

"You can hate him all you want, just don't kill him." I offered him a smile. "I think you owe me an apology for what you said to me."

He grunted in annoyance. "Must I?"

"Yes." I rolled my eyes. "We're being mature and working through things. It's something we obviously have never done in the past. This is what happens with couples. They fight, someone storms off, and then they make up."

His eyes suddenly brightened. "Does this mean we can have make-up sex?"

"No!" I snorted, swatting at his chest as I tugged my hand from his, but I was glad that his attitude had changed so quickly. "At least not tonight anyways."

"So there's a possibility of it in the future then?" that smirk slid across his face.

"Maybe." I teased him playfully, feeling more like myself than I had in a very long time. And it happened to be because of the vampire before me. The same one who had caused me so much pain in the past. Who would have figured?

"I will accept that." he drew his arms around me and pulled me against him. "And I'm...I'm sorry."

"That wasn't so hard, now was it?" I chuckled as I held onto him tightly, enjoying the feel of his arms around me. I hadn't thought I would have been able to calm Eric down tonight, for us to return to how we had been the last few days. Sure, I didn't forgive him, not yet. But part of me really did just want to be able to forgive him. And if Eric had decided to just leave because he thought I wanted to be with someone else, well it would have been my own damn fault. Because I didn't want to be with another man. I had to learn that the hard way, we both did. But maybe it would all work out this time. Maybe I would forgive Eric, he would learn how not to be an asshole, and once this whole new regime was taken care of, we could live happily ever after.

I knew it was a long shot, but hey, I could dream.

"What?" I frowned and gazed up at Eric as I felt him tense suddenly. "Please don't tell me there's something wrong."

Eric pulled away and my face paled when I saw the fear sweep across his face. "It's Pam, she's..."

"What's wrong? What is it?" I reached out to him, only he was no longer there. He was already halfway across the grassy yard when I realized I was alone on the porch.

"Do not leave, Ellie." He ordered me. "Stay here until I get back. Please. I'm asking this of you. Just please stay."

I was speechless; I didn't know what to say and instead just nodded. That look on his face told me not to argue with him.

Something was going on.

Something bad was happening.

* * *

><p>"Where is she?" Eric seethed as he burst into Fangtasia.<p>

A few humans were startled and jumped away in surprise at the sudden appearance of the vampire they had all been used to seeing in the bar. The vampires barely gave him a second glance as he stormed through the bar and to the stage where Bill and Victor sat with amused grins on their faces. Vampires dressed in black with guns held in their hands quickly approached Eric in an attempt to hold him back. He merely flung them all away, sending some flying across the bar, and others into the patrons. He didn't care. He didn't give a crap about anyone else. He wanted to know where Pam was. He needed to know why he was feeling this pain, this agony through their bond. The last time he had felt this she had been held captive by the magister, and he had promised both her and himself that he would never let another hand be laid on her with cruel intentions. She was a skilled fighter, he had ensured that, but she was only over a century old. There were so many vampires that could over power her.

"Where is she?" Eric growled, his fangs extending with a click as he stood before the stage, ready to rip every vampire in that bar to shreds if he didn't receive an answer.

"Now is that any way to say hello, Mr. Northman?" Victor's smug smile rubbed Eric the wrong way, and he only growled in response. "We can't possibly know who you're speaking of."

"Where is she? Where is Pam? Where the hell is my progeny and what are you doing to her?" Eric demanded to know, flashing onto the stage and grabbing Victor from the front of his suit jacket. "I swear to god if you've hurt her in any way, I will kill you. I don't care who you are, I don't care who your king is. I am older than you. I can kill you like a human can kill a fly. Do you understand me?"

"Loud and clear, Mr. Northman." Victor brushed Eric off of him, his smile faltering. "But we don't know where your precious progeny is. Perhaps you should keep a tighter leash on your pets."

Eric stepped forward but two of the vampires he had sent flying appeared behind him and pressed silver to his arms. Eric hissed in pain, the smoke rising off of his burning flesh. He snarled in anger as he flung the vampires back away from him, only for a silver chain to wrap tightly around his neck, yanking hard on the other end until he was forced down to his knees.

"That's better, isn't it?" Bill smirked down at the now kneeling Eric. "It's only respectful to bow before your sheriff and regent."

"I will kill you." Eric threatened, trying to pull the silver chain from his throat, only for his hands to burn in pain. But he refused to allow the agony to stop his struggle. Pam was his family; she was his progeny, his daughter. He would give his life for hers without hesitation, just like he knew she would do for him. He knew they had her. He could feel their bond pulling him here, to the bar he had never once feared to be in. she was in pain. She was in so much pain that it drove him insane. He wanted to rip them all apart for bringing pain to his child, to his own kin.

"That's no way to act, Mr. Northman." Victor leaned down, his own smirk widening. "How will we ever trust you enough to give your progeny back to you if you show such blatant lack of respect?"

Eric tried to grab him, but the vampire holding onto the chain around his neck pulled roughly and left only an inch between Eric's outstretched hand and Victor's neck that he just wanted to snap off like a twig.

"Now, I'm sure we can come to an agreement." Victor straightened, pressing down the wrinkles in his suit. "Don't you agree Sheriff?"

"Of course, Victor." Bill nodded.

"What do you propose? Perhaps giving us complete access to his Phoenix? I think that will be sufficient." Victor glanced back at Bill. "And of course the fae, I know you have a soft spot for that delectable creature."

"That sounds like it will do." Bill nodded, a look of excitement in his orbs. "That will do nicely."

"Well then perfect." Victor stared down at Eric. "Did you understand that Eric? You will ensure that we will have full access to your Phoenix and Faerie or else I just might accidentally kill your progeny. You wouldn't want that now, would you?"

Eric made an animalistic growl in his attempt to rip him apart limb by limb, only to be pulled back once again.

"Of course, I will hold her, to ensure that you hold up your end of the bargain. I expect Miss. Cole to be in here tomorrow now with Miss. Stackhouse. They may sit up with us, to ensure that everyone knows that they belong to us."

"Never." Eric hissed.

"Well then I guess I'll just have to kill your progeny. She was a delight, I'll miss her dearly." Victor waved his hands at his men. "Go take care of..."

"Stop." Eric growled, hating himself for what he was about to do. But he wouldn't follow through with it, not like Victor and Bill wished. He would never hand Ellie to these bastards. He would never put his sweet Phoenix, the love of his life, in danger again. But he had to lie, he had to make them believe the opposite if Pam was to live. He'd have to come up with a plan later to ensure all of their safety. "I...I agree."

"Wonderful!" Victor clapped happily. "You can release him now. You can run off and tell your Phoenix and Faerie of their new ownership, I'm sure they'll want to know."

Eric gritted his teeth, his anger peaking. He wanted to kill someone. He wanted revenge. He wanted to get his hands wrapped around their necks and just destroy them. But he had to wait. He had to bid his time until he could do so without risking all of their lives. So as the silver was pulled from him, as he was freed, he hissed but did not attack Bill or Victor. Instead, he flashed them a single glare before leaving Fangtasia in a flash, determined to exact revenge.

* * *

><p>I was sitting out on the porch of Eric's country home for what felt like ages before Eric suddenly just came out of nowhere and sped into the house. I almost thought I had been seeing things, but the moment I heard the distinct sound of furniture breaking, I knew he had returned. I sighed, bracing myself for whatever had happened to cause Eric this much anger. I was almost glad we no longer had a bond, as I wasn't sure I wanted to know just how furious Eric was right now. As I stepped slowly into his house, I watched as Eric destroyed the entire living room and dining room. I didn't even have a chance to take in the beauty of the country decor before it was destroyed right before my eyes.<p>

"Eric?" I tried to call out to him, to calm him down.

I didn't dare step into the room to stop him, in fear that he would forget that I was even there and accidentally hurt me. so I stayed by the front door, watching helplessly as he destroyed everything around him until finally, he came to a stop in the middle of the living room, his eyes seething in anger, his hands covered in his own blood. I sighed as I slowly began across the room until I stood before him. I lifted his hands, watching as his wounds closed quickly, only the blood staining his pale skin. I risked looking up at Eric, and it pained me to see that look on his face. He looked helpless, and that was not something Eric hardly ever felt.

"What happened?" I asked softly, slipping my hands into his, showing him that I was there, that he wasn't alone.

"They have her." His voice was barely above a whisper as he stared down at me in fear. He was scared. Eric Northman was actually scared.

And that worried me.

"They have Pam?"

He nodded, his hands squeezing mine a bit too hard, but I didn't dare pull away from him. "They...they refuse to let her go unless..."

"Unless what?" I held my breath.

"Unless I hand you and Sookie over to them." He wouldn't look me in the eye. "And I...I agreed."

"What?" My eyes grew wide as this time, I did pull away from him. Eric quickly caught my arms though, holding me in place as his fear filled eyes bore down into mine. "Why would you do that, Eric?"

"It was a lie." He assured me, determination in his voice. "I wouldn't...I would never do that, not to you. I just...I needed to ensure that Pam would not be killed."

My heard was racing in my chest, and Eric must have known that I was still sceptical as his expression softened and he pulled me in for an embrace.

"I love you, Ellie. I would never do such a thing. I won't hand you over. I won't allow you to be theirs. Nor will I allow that fate for Sookie. I promise you, you must believe me."

And I did believe him. Because I knew he would never do that to me. But he also had to say something, anything to ensure that Pam would remain alive, at least for now. So he said whatever they wanted to hear.

"Where is she now?"

"They still have her. They won't release her until I bring you to them." He sighed in defeat. "I...I don't know what to do."

"We'll figure something out, Eric. I promise." I held onto him tightly, trying to comfort him. There weren't many times when I had to be the one to comfort him. Usually he was the one holding me tight and telling me everything was going to be okay. But this was one of the rare times he needed that assurance, and I would willingly give it to him.

"I will kill them."

"Believe me, Eric, I so want you to." I pulled away from him so I could reach up and cup his cheek. "We'll think of something. We won't let this happen."

He looked unsure, so I surprised him by standing on the tips of my toes and capturing his lips with mine. He didn't respond at first, his hands dropping to his side in shock. But as I began to pull away, he pressed me against him, grinding into me as suddenly I was shoved into a wall. I shuddered at the initial impact, but our lips never parted one another as his hands roamed over every inch of my body that they could. I moaned in response, my eyes closing as I enjoyed this moment. I knew we wouldn't have any others like them in the near future. And while even this one wouldn't last, I couldn't let it, not just yet anyways; it was nice to know that the passion we once had, it was still there, strong as ever.

"I love you." Eric whispered huskily into my ear as our lips parts and he brushed them along my jaw and to my neck. "I will always love you."

As if a light bulb just went off in my head, an idea struck me, and I knew exactly how I was going to rescue Pam.


	34. Didn't Even See The Dust

**Chapter Thirty Four: Didn't Even See The Dust**

"How do I let you talk me into these things?" Quinn groaned as we sat in his truck that was parked in an alley nearly a block away from Fangtasia early the next evening. The sun was just about to set, and from my calculation, Victor and Bill, or any of their men, wouldn't be in until an hour or so after sunset. So we had an hour to get my plan carried out. Hopefully a lot less, because I so did not want to get caught inside of Fangtasia by Victor and Bill.

"Because you're my bodyguard, you have to do these crazy schemes with me." I shot him a grim look. "I need you to be in this a hundred percent Quinn. I know this is a little crazy but..."

"I know I know, all of our lives are on the line. I don't want those assholes to try and own you any more then Northman does." Quinn sighed. "Alright, so tell me the plan again."

"I've told you a hundred times, Quinn."

"Humour me here." He sent me a long look.

I rolled my eyes but turned my gaze towards the window, eying what I expected to be Weres patrolling around Fangtasia, as if they were expecting trouble. "I'm going to take care of those two Weres, using my nifty little powers, and then we're going to sneak in, you're going to sniff out if there's anyone in the bar, and then we find Pam and get the hell out of there before Victor and Bill show up."

"Are you sure Pam is in there?"

"That's what Eric says, and I trust the power of blood bonds, even if I was an idiot and broke mine."

"See, told you." He nudged me in the side before gripping the steering wheel tightly. "I'm still not sure this is safe..."

"Of course it's not, but it's the only plan I have. And we have to do this soon, before Eric and Godric figure out that I'm not at Sookie's." I grasped onto the door handle. "See, it's a good thing I don't have the bonds or else they would be trying to stop me."

"Maybe someone should." He muttered to himself, earning a slap to the back of his head. He shot me a glare as he rubbed the spot I had slapped him before grunting and grumbling under his breath and getting out of the truck.

I followed suit and pulled my hair up into a pony tail, not wanting my long locks to get in my way tonight. I glanced around the corner of the alley, watching as the Weres stopped at the side of Fangtasia to chat with one another. I chose that moment to outstretch my hands, holding my concentration on the two supernatural creatures, before curling my hands into fists suddenly. Quinn and I watched as the Weres suddenly stopped, grabbing at the collar of their jackets as if they were choking them. And that's exactly what was happening. I held my fists closed for a few moments until I saw them become faint and fall to the ground unconscious from the lack of oxygen. I released my hands only seconds later, not wanting to kill them.

Or at least, dead bodies would arise questions anyways.

"What now?" Quinn whispered to me.

"One second." I waved my hand, and watched happily as the bodies were shuffled by and invisible force further into the alley beside Fangtasia and out of view. Unless someone walked into the alley, they wouldn't spot them at all. And that's what I wanted. I didn't need our plan to be ruined by someone walking by and alerting Victor and Bill that someone had slipped passed their guards. I just needed a few minutes to get in, get Pam, and get out. I gave myself an hour to do all of this; I just hoped to god it was long enough.

"Let's go." I nodded at Quinn, leading the way quickly across the street and to the entrance of Fangtasia. Quinn kept a look out as I slipped in the key I had stolen from Eric after he had fallen into a dead rest. I had promised to lie with him until he had fallen asleep before returning to Sookie's. It was more for my benefit, so I could sneak out with the key to Fangtasia then anything, but I had to admit that it felt nice to lie in his arms again. I never realized just how much I missed it all until I had Eric back in my life. "Got it. Quinn, you're up."

Quinn nodded before slipping into the bar as quietly as he could. Even in his human form he'd be able to smell out if there were any other Weres or shifter, or god even knows what else Victor had working for him. It couldn't possibly be this easy, right? Unless Victor and Bill just never thought anyone would had the gull to do this, to go against them. Well he certainly didn't realize just how hard headed and determined I was. I wanted him dead, I wanted him out of my life, both of them, and I would do whatever it took to make sure that happened. And to keep everyone in my life safe. Even if that meant acting like some spy from a movie and sneaking into Eric's bar to free his progeny. It was absolutely insane, and I was sure Eric and Godric were going to give me an earful. But if I was able to pull this off swiftly and smoothly, saving Pam without a single hitch, well then I would be forever thankful to whatever god was on my side.

I needed a little luck in my life.

I jumped as I heard a ruckus in the bar. My eyes grew wide as I quickly slipped into the bar, closing the door behind me as quietly as I could. I was surprised when I found a tiger sitting in the middle of the bar, licking at his razor sharp incisors as naked men laid perfectly still on the ground, blood protruding from the wounds on their bodies.

"Holy shit Quinn." I hissed, slowly drawing closer to the tiger and collected his clothes along the way. "Weres?"

The tiger nodded as he began walking in the direction of the door beside the bar. I looked at the bodies left in the middle of the bar and I tried to think of what to do with them all. We couldn't just leave three naked dead mean lying around. It would look suspicious the moment Victor and Bill arrived and immediately they would know one of us had infiltrated the bar. And while he would assume the same thing once he found Pam to be gone, the less evidence there was, the better.

I was jostled out of my thoughts however, from a low roar from beside me, Quinn's teeth latching onto the leg of my pant and began tugging me towards the door. I frowned as I shooed him off before following on my own, opening the door and letting him pass. I followed him as he sniffed along the hallway, and I was surprised when we met no one else. Quinn must have taken care of all the guards in the bar. I was surprised by how brutal he could be. Quinn seemed so sweet and caring when I was around him. But then again, when someone was threatening your life, you did things you never thought you would have to. I never thought I could ever kill another being, and I couldn't even remember the number of vampires or Weres, and even witches that I've killed for self defence.

"She's in the basement, isn't she?" I asked Quinn softly as he came to a stop at the basement door.

He sniffed the door before nodding and I walked over and yanked on the door. When it didn't budge I sighed and pulled out the set of keys I had taken and quickly found the basement keys and slid it into the lock. Before long, the basement door was open and Quinn had taken the lead once again into the basement. I wasn't sure if Pam was awake yet, I just hoped to god she was. It would make all of this quicker and easier if she was awake and aware of what was going on.

And not badly injured.

"Pam?" I whispered to the female vampire as I squinted my eyes to search for the vampire being held captive in the middle of the room in the same position Chow had been. I felt my stomach churn as I remembered what had happened the last time I had been down here, the basement still reeking, the blood still staining the floor and walls. Part of me wanted to turn around and run away, but I knew I had come here for a reason. I needed to free Pam quickly or else we would all be doomed.

I sighed in relief when slowly Pam's head began to rise, her eyes opening as she came out of her dead rest. Her eyes didn't need to adjust to the dim light emitting from the hall up the stairs, and instead bore right through me, a hint of surprise in her ice blur orbs.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise."

"Hello to you too." I walked over to her and jostled at the silver chains holding her captive. She hissed in pain, baring her fangs at me. "Sorry."

"Just get me the hell out of here. Victor is a real bitch."

"I'm not sure how to...oh I got it." I hadn't thought of how exactly I was going to help Pam escape whatever had been holding her captive, and I was just thankful for the idea that popped into my head. "Now don't move an inch Pam...This might get a little hot."

"If you burn my hair, I will never forgive you." She warned me with narrowed eyes. "And this dress cost me a fortune."

"I'll try my best." I assured her as I grasped my hand around the silver cuff around her wrist. I closed my eyes while Quinn sat a few feet away, watching me curiously. It didn't take long until I felt that familiar warmth in my chest, spreading up my arm and to my hand. There was a light red glow emitting from the palm of my hand when Pam suddenly hissed in pain. "Hold still, Pam."

She glared at me but I tried my best to ignore her. I had to concentrate or else I would accidentally set her on fire, and burning her to a crisp was not my intention. Instead, I just squeezed my eyes shut and felt the heat increase on the cuff to the point that it nearly burned me. My hand was starting to shake but I forced myself to ignore whatever pain I was feeling to free Pam. After a moment, the silver cuff melted enough that I was able to yank it right off of Pam's wrist. I opened my eyes in amazement as I watched Pam holding her wrist gingerly to herself, the bloody wound slowly beginning to heal.

"Well aren't you impressive? Mind getting me out of here now?"

"You're rather demanded to the person who is saving your life right now." I shook my head with a snicker as I followed the same process with the other silver cuff. It didn't take as long as it did the first time, and soon enough Pam was entirely free. She rubbed her wrists as she stood to her full height, yanking off her broken heels. It was amazing how she still towered over me as her fangs retracted.

"I suppose I owe you a thank you." She didn't sound happy at all at having to say those words.

"Let's just get out of here first." I suggested, glancing over at Quinn who was now nowhere to be seen. "Where the hell did he go?"

"It reeks of blood upstairs." Pam frowned, staring down at me suspiciously. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything, it was all Quinn." I defended before we began up the stairs. I noticed Pam was moving at a slower pace, and I wondered if there were any injuries that I couldn't see. "Pam, are you..."

"I'm just hungry." Pam answered, licking her lips as she looked me up and down. "I don't suppose you'd like to offer a treat?"

"Not a chance in hell." I shook my head.

"Was worth a try." That smirk of hers returned to her lips as we reached the back hallway of the bar and I returned the basement door to how I found it, slipping Eric's keys into my pockets. "Eric doesn't know you're here, does he?"

"Do you think I'd be here saving your ass if he did?" I raised an eyebrow at the vampire.

She snickered but continued to lead the way into the bar. We both came to a complete stop however, when we found Quinn and a vampire I wasn't exactly excited to see glaring holes through one another.

"Eric?" My eyes grew as wide as saucers.

If there was someone who could possibly be worse than Victor and Bill showing up, it was Eric. He looked furious. He looked beyond furious. He looked like he was going to rip Quinn's head off before doing the same to me. And if I hadn't shot across the room and put myself in between the shifter and vampire, I was almost certain that a fight would have ensued. And we couldn't let that happen. There were already bloodied bodies lying around. We didn't need to add our own.

"Stop, both of you." I looked between the two men. I was thankful when I realized Quinn had changed into his jeans, and not displaying his body for the world to see. I don't think that would have made the situation any better. "Let's just get out of here, please."

"I'm furious with you, Ellie." Eric growled, but stepped further away from Quinn before turning towards his progeny and flashing over to her. I knew Eric would be angry, I had been expecting it when I decided on going through with this plan. But I promised Eric that everything would be okay, and he would have tied me down if I had told him. The only way we could have gotten Pam out of here alive was to do so as discreetly as possibly. And when Eric Northman got pissed off, he didn't do a damn thing discreetly.

It was however, a touching sight to see Eric raise his hand to cup Pam's cheek, a single red tear appearing in the corner of his eye as he inspected every inch of her body with his gaze, ensuring that she was perfectly fine. Once he had assured himself, he laid a soft kiss on her forehead before taking a step back, the two nodding at one another, not a single word needing to be passed between them. It was sweet to see that Eric Northman did care about more than himself. He loved Pam. She was his child, and in a sense, almost like a daughter to him. He had created her over a century ago, and I'm sure despite a few years here and there, they had spent that entire time together with one another. Pam may drive him insane some days, and I had seen her do just that. But she was fiercely loyal and the two would always love one another, to the point that they would die for the other if necessary.

"We need to leave." Quinn voiced, though there was a slight growl to it as he slipped on his shirt and jacket.

"What about the bodies?" I asked, gazing at the bloodied bodies.

"We'll deal with them. Just leave. And you will go straight to my home here in Shreveport, am I understood?" Eric sent me the darkest glare. "Your shifter friend will leave the moment your inside of the house."

"Eric..."

"I'm _very_ furious with you Ellie." He didn't give me a chance to argue before storming into the back hallway.

"He'll get over it." Pam rolled her eyes, waving us towards the door. "Leave."

"You're welcome." I shot behind us as Quinn guided me out the door.

"Yeah yeah, whatever you annoying little Phoenix." She muttered from inside the bar as Quinn held open the door.

It was completely dark out now as we stepped into the cool night. I pulled my sweater around myself tightly as we hurried across the street and to where Quinn had parked his truck. Neither of us spoke as we slipped into the truck and he started the engine. The only words spoken were directions as I directed him to Eric's. I was pleased that we had gotten Pam out alive, that she was safe and sound. But I was worried over what would happen when Victor and Bill found out. Because they would obviously figure out she was missing. And we were all the likely subjects. Would they come after us again, picking us off one by one until there was nothing left for us to do but to bow at their feet?

"So..." Quinn tried to break the silence as we drove into the residential area of Shreveport.

"I never knew you were a fighter." I shot him a look of surprise. "What you did back there..."

"I did tell you that everyone was damaged." He gripped onto the steering wheel tightly and I could tell by the haunted look on his face, he didn't want to talk about it. "Ellie, I..."

"I understand." I nodded in understanding. "We're all damaged, we all have a past."

We didn't talk the rest of the way to Eric's. Once he drove into the driveway, we just sat there, his truck still running. I hoped that this idiotic plan of mine hadn't ruined our friendship. I knew there was a lot about Quinn that I didn't know. He knew just about everything there was to know about me, but I hardly knew anything about him. Where did he work? Did he have a family? What was his past like? It was obvious tonight that a part of his past had been trust into the present, and I felt responsible for that.

But I mean, we had gotten drunk and slept together. If that couldn't ruin our friendship, this couldn't.

Right?

"I'm sorry for dragging you into doing this tonight." I blurted out. "It was stupid, and dangerous, and you never asked to be thrust into this war. So I'm sorry and I can understand if you just want to ride off into the sunset and never see one another again."

Quinn just laughed.

He laughed.

That was all he did.

He just burst out laughing. I stared at him in shock, trying to figure out why this man beside me was just laughing.

"Ah, Quinn? Have I driven you to insanity? Because I did warn you about that." I jostled his arm.

"Sorry." He snorted, trying to calm himself down. "Sorry, you're just a little bit insane yourself sometimes."

"I'm not disagreeing with you on that one. Are you okay? Are we okay?"

"Of course we are, babe." He assured me, flashing me a grin. "Tonight...it just brought back some of the past that I tried to forget for so long. But I would do it all again if I had to. Like I've told you a thousand times, I would do anything to keep you safe, Ellie."

I sighed in relief as I reached across the truck to embrace the man awkwardly. He returned the hug, kissing the top of my head as he rubbed my back.

"We're good, babe." He sent me a warm assuring smile. "You just worry too much."

"Well of course I do." I rolled my eyes before pulling away from the shifter. "I better go before Eric comes back and finds us touching. God forbid!"

"He just loves you. It's a good thing he's jealous." He winked at me. "It means he truly does care."

"Yeah I guess so." I nodded before opening the door and slipping out. "Thanks again, Quinn."

"I'll always be your backup babe. Let's just try and keep the dangerous ideas to a minimum, alright?"

"Sounds good to me." I chuckled, closing the door and waving at Quinn as he slowly drew the truck out of the driveway, honking before taking off down the street. Despite my worry, despite the fact that I knew Eric was going to give me an ear full, I couldn't help but smile, glad that Quinn and I were able to accomplish what we had set out to do.

"I would wipe that smile from your face, Elizabeth." Godric's cool voice came from the porch.

I groaned as I slowly drew my gaze up to meet his.

"You have a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

><p>"I'm getting a headache." I muttered to myself, rubbing my temples as Eric and Godric ranted on and on before me. Neither of them were even listening to one another, or me for that matter, as they listed off everything stupid I had ever done. I tuned them out eventually. I mean, believe me, I knew I had made some idiotic choices in the past. But I had done so every single time to save someone that I cared deeply about. And perhaps Pam and I had never had a close bond; in fact, we pretty much hated one another. But she was Eric's progeny; she meant the world to him. If she was ever in danger, and there was a chance that I could help her, well then I would damn well do it. Because I knew how destroyed Eric would be if Pam ever died, and I never wanted him to go through that kind of loss. I knew what it was like to lose those that you loved, those that you shared blood relations with. And while he too had lost his family, it had been over a thousand years ago. Pam and Godric, they were his new family now, and I wasn't so sure he could take losing either one of them.<p>

"We should tie her up."

"We can't do that Eric."

"Are you sure?"

"...Perhaps we can."

"See, that's what I'm saying. She can't get herself in trouble if she's tied up."

"That's very true."

I raised an eyebrow at the two. Well they were finally listening to one another. And talking to each other.

About tying me up that is.

Not good.

"Okay, before you practically lock me up for an eternity, can I just say something please?" I pulled myself to my feet, waving my hands in the air until both vampires ceased talking and glared at me.

"What?" Eric snapped, not pleased at all at being interrupted. "What could you possibly have to say?"

"I saved Pam's life." I reminded him. "Yes, it was stupid. And yes, it was beyond dangerous. I could have gotten myself killed, except I can't die. I could have gotten us all killed, and believe me, I realize the risk I was putting us all at. But I still saved her. I came up with a plan, and instead of whining about it and destroying furniture, I did something. I went in there, saved your progeny, and didn't get myself killed. We weren't caught. We're all fine. So please, can we just stop shouting at me, I'm getting a headache."

Eric narrowed his eyes and stepped towards me, only Godric stopped him and placed a hand on his chest.

"You were acting immature and idiotically." Godric shook his head at me. "Don't you understand the..."

"Save me the lecture Godric, I know it off by heart by now." I rolled my eyes. "I'm sorry, alright? I'm sorry for not telling either of you. I'm sorry for worrying you. But I'm not sorry for what I did, because it saved Pam's life without forcing Sookie and I to be theirs. I solved our problems, and I seem to be the only proactive one of the bunch."

"Don't you think we want to rid Louisiana of Bill and Victor?" Eric hissed.

"Of course I know you want that. But it's been days and nothing has been done."

"It doesn't work that simply, Elizabeth." Godric sighed.

"It can. It can work that simply if we just sat down and figured out how to do this." I pointed out. "I get the whole, slow and steady approach. But you didn't have to stand in that basement and watch Chow die. I did, Godric, and it was horrible. I have nightmares over it every single night. So don't preach to me about taking a slow approach, because I can't, I just can't. I want my life back. I want to be happy. I want to have amazing mind blowing sex with Eric, but I can't when I'm scared to death that we may not all get through this alive!"

I was breathing heavily as I finished my rant, both vampires staring at me with raised eyebrows. Eric of course, held a wide smirk on his face when I declared that I wanted to have sex with him. And it certainly wasn't a lie. Of course I wanted to have wild passionate sex with him. He was amazing in bed, and when I was around him, it was all I could think about sometimes. But I just couldn't focus on having sex, on really figuring out my feelings at all for Eric until this damn war was over and done with.

"For future reference, if you believe it to be stupid, don't act it out." Godric gave me one of those pointed looks, looking so much like an overprotective father scolding his daughter for doing something stupid like partying or getting drunk.

Well then again, he had already done that.

"I promise. Well, sort of. I can't completely promise I won't do anything stupid in the future. You both know how I am." I shrugged. "But I'll try and keep it to a minimum."

"That's all we can ask for." Godric shook his head with an eye roll. "You are a handful sometimes, Elizabeth."

"Sometimes?" Eric raised an eyebrow. "She's a handful all the time."

And there they went, discussing how much of an idiot I was.

Again.

* * *

><p>"Try and not get yourself into any trouble, Ellie." Eric as we stepped up onto the porch of Sookie's house the next night. Eric and Godric had insisted on keeping their eye on me the entire night, ensuring that I didn't go out of my way to do something stupid. And then they refused to let me leave during the day, Eric demanding to drive me back to Bon Temps as I didn't have my car there. I pointed out that Quinn could have stopped by to pick me up, but Eric didn't seem keen with the idea.<p>

And he didn't seem very happy that I wouldn't spend the night in his resting place either.

We had quite a long argument over that one, and I was surprised that he didn't just force me down there, always needing to get his way. But at some point, and a few pointed glares from Godric, Eric and I came to the agreement that I would sleep in my own room, my own bed, as long as I waited until the sun set to leave. The day was long and boring, and I ended up lying in bed trying to figure out the cluster of thoughts in my head. I just couldn't decide what to do about Eric. I loved him; there was no question about that. But did I love him enough to forgive him for all that he's done? Any sane person would have said no. Any sane person would have run in the other direction the moment Eric returned.

Then again, a sane person wouldn't have gotten involved with him in the first place.

Obviously I wasn't all that sane.

I did love him though, and while he had still quite the ways to go to prove to me that he's here for good, that this time our relationship is for real, I still found myself leaning towards forgiving him. I knew I couldn't make a decision until Victor and Bill were taken care of. I didn't want to cloud my judgement on either issue and I wanted to know that we'd both be alive when I gave myself to him for a second time, or was it the third or fourth? I had lost count of our failed relationships.

So what would be different about this time?

I had gotten nowhere by the time Eric woke up and drove me over to Bon Temps, the ride completely silent. And now that we were here, about to part, I actually found that I didn't want him to leave. But he had been summoned by Victor tonight and he couldn't exactly fall through on his word. We both knew it had to do with Pam's sudden escape, and I was worried over Eric's safety.

"I'll try only if you promise not to get yourself killed." I turned towards him as I chewed on my bottom lip nervously.

"If you hadn't of acted so stupidly in the first place..." Eric smirked down at me as he raised his hand and brushed the hair out of my eyes.

"Hey, I saved your progeny, remembered." I reminded him.

"I would have found a way."

"Well now you don't have to. All done."

He shook his head, drawing himself closer until my nose just about hit his chest. I had to crane my neck back to stare up into those gorgeous blue eyes of his.

"Please try and be careful, Eric. I could go with you..."

"No." He answered quickly. "I will not have you near him, not anytime soon."

"I can take care of myself you know. I was doing fine without you." I pointed out.

"Perhaps, but it would give me peace of mind while I'm there to know that you're safe." He sighed, the mask falling from his face as the worry showed through. "So please, do me a favour and keep yourself safe so I'm not worrying about you. I don't like knowing that you could be somewhere hurt. It pains me. And you know how much I despise _feeling_."

I couldn't help but chuckle softly as I nodded at him. "I'll do nothing but just sit on the couch, I promise."

"Good." He dipped down until his lips were just ghosting over mine. "Goodbye, my love."

I closed my eyes, expecting the kiss I knew was coming. Except it never came. That cheeky bastard's snickers vibrated against my lips before he drew himself away, teasing me as he slowly stepped down off of the porch and began across the yard.

"Ah, you do know your car is that way right?" I raised an eyebrow at the vampire as he started towards the woods.

"Oh I know." He stopped to glance over at me from over his shoulder. "I'll return after my meeting with Victor, to assure you that I'm fine. Perhaps we can have sex to celebrate neither of us getting ourselves killed."

I laughed. "Keep dreaming Eric."

"You do realize that your silly sex bans have never worked, right?" he shot me a smirk.

"This isn't a sex ban." I rolled my eyes. "This is me waiting until we kill those cocky bastards so I can figure out if I even forgive you."

"Details, details." His smirk widened before suddenly he had vanished from the yard.

I snorted as I shook my head and turned around, intending on entering the house. I jumped in surprise however, when I found Quinn leaning against the doorway, a wide smirk on his lips as he stared at me.

"So you beat me here, huh?" I stuck my tongue out at the man. "And don't say a word."

"You are so going to end up forgiving him." he shook his head with a chuckle.

"Shut up, you don't know that." I slapped his arm.

"It's written all over your face babe, it's almost sickening."

"Oh leave me alone. I can't help it. It's horrible that I still love him, but I do." I frowned. "I shouldn't. I mean, he's hurt me so much, Quinn. He doesn't deserve a second chance."

"You can't help who you love." His smirk twisted into a warm smile. "It wouldn't be easy if you didn't love him, if he didn't love you."

"Yeah I guess." I sighed heavily. "I just..."

I never got to finish my sentence however, as a howl sounded from the woods, the trees rustling just on the edge of Sookie's property. Quinn and I shared a glance before moving off of the porch to get a better look. I couldn't see a single thing, but Quinn had heightened senses and right away could smell the many Weres that had surrounded Sookie's property inside the woods.

"Ellie get inside." Quinn ordered.

"But..."

"Ellie, I said get inside." He shot me a look that told me not to argue as he started to strip his shirt off.

"Okay, naked Quinn." I quickly covered my eyes as Quinn undressed himself.

I mean, I had seen the man naked, I had slept with him, albeit I was drunk; I really didn't think I had to look away as he undressed to shift.

A growl sounded at my feet and I knew it was safe to look. I stared down at the tiger that was circling me, as if trying to tell me to get inside already. But I just stood there, my arms crossed as the tiger stopped and held my gaze.

"I'm not going inside, Quinn." I shook my head.

He roared lowly before sniffing the ground and picking up a scent. He back trotting across the yard and I slowly followed after him. Halfway into the backyard and Quinn halted, glaring at me in his tiger form.

"Which one of us here can't die?" I reminded him. "Oh right, that's me. If you go in there alone, you're as good as dead, Quinn. Just let me go with you. If a big bad comes jumping out at us, I'll run in the other direction, okay?"

He just glared at me, baring his teeth. When I didn't move a muscle, he sighed in defeat before trotting back over to me, bumping into my legs before we both started towards the tree line. My heart was beating rapidly and I did what I could to calm myself down. A racing heart would only alert vampires and Weres to where I was, and that was the last thing I wanted. I couldn't see a damn thing as we first entered the dark trees. The moon was nearly full in the night sky, and only dimly lit the forest ground when there was a break in between the bunches of branches. I was glad that Quinn didn't leave my side, my hands lightly trailing through his fur as I used him to guide the way. I knew this was an act of stupidity, one that Eric asked me not to do. But if I had let Quinn walk into these woods alone, the Weres that were hiding would have killed him. He may have been an excellent fighter, but even the strongest can be overpowered. At least if I was with him, should anything happen, I could help him, either with my powers, or if worse comes to worse, I could heal him. I hoped it didn't come to that, but it was better to be prepared, right?

I jumped for a second time that night as a ringing filled my ears. I cursed as I yanked the phone out of my pocket to cease the noise.

"Hello?" I whispered as I continued to follow Quinn through the woods. I knew by how far we had been walking that we would come across the cemetery soon, and I would have a better chance of seeing my surroundings.

"_Tell me your inside."_

"Eric? What's wrong, you sound worried?" I frowned as I tried to keep my voice down as best as I can.

"_Why does it sound like your whispering? Where the hell are you?"_

"I'm ah...I'm inside obviously." I lied right through my teeth.

"_Damnit Ellie, you better be."_

"Eric what's wrong?" I asked him for a second time.

"_It was a trap. Victor set me up."_

"What?" the blood drained from my face as I came to a sudden stop. The cemetery was just in the distance and I could see the moon lighting up my surroundings. I searched for a Were or vampire in sight, but only found Quinn at my side.

"_It was a trap. Fangtasia was closed. He had his men waiting for me."_

"Oh my god, are you okay?"

"_Victor doesn't seem to remember that I'm a thousand years old. His pathetic men are no match for me. But I'm more worried about you, Ellie. The trap was set for you."_

"W-what?"

"_Lock the doors, Ellie. Lock the fucking doors and find somewhere safe to hide. I'm on my way. Whatever you do, do not leave the house."_

My phone, as if the universe hated me, died. I looked down in shock as the battery flashed before it died all together. I cursed under my breath as I slipped it back into my pocket and looked down at Quinn in horror.

"Quinn, I think we need to go back. I think we need to go back now."

"What's the rush, Miss Cole? You'll miss the party."

My heart nearly stopped as Victor appeared in the cemetery only a few feet away, his strides short as he began towards us. I saw the vampires in the distance, just standing there waiting to be given an order. Weres began approaching us from either side, and the only way out seemed to be to run in the other direction. But Quinn and I both knew that running wouldn't get us anywhere. Quinn may be able to narrowly escape, but I had never been a skilled runner. And even if I had been, vampire speed would always be faster than the fastest human.

"What do you want, Victor?" I slowly began to back up, my hand clutching a patch of Quinn's fur. He didn't seem to mind as he moved alongside of me.

"Ah, the tiger, I was hoping you'd be together, my two intruders."

I froze at his words. He knew. He knew that it hadn't of been Eric who had broken into Fangtasia. He knew Pam hadn't found a way to escape herself. No, he knew that it had been us.

"I was quite impressed, I must say. Especially by you, Tiger. You killed three of my Weres. Impressive. Perhaps I won't kill you after all. You may be useful in the future." Victor had that wide smile on his face as he stared down at Quinn's tiger form.

Quinn didn't seem to have the same self control that I did, and suddenly he just leapt at Victor. Except he never reached the vampire as a Were came out of nowhere and knocked him right to the ground. Two other Weres were on him the moment he met the ground and they began attacking his ferociously.

"Now now boys, he's not dinner, just a light snack." Victor scolded the Weres.

"Quinn!" I stepped forward, raising my hands to help him.

"Now, Mr. Compton, if you don't mind."

I was confused by what he was saying, and I went to turn around to face the vampire that I could now feel behind me. except I never made it all the way around before I felt something sharp pierce my neck, sliding into my pulsing vein. It wasn't a fang however, and it wasn't some sort of weapon. But instead, as it was slowly drawn out of me moments later, I realized that it was some sort of needle. I twisted around completely and with my outstretched hands I sent Bill flying straight into the trunk of a tree a few feet away. I was about to summon my powers to finally set him on fire once and for all when suddenly I began to feel weird. It was like suddenly someone had just wiped the strength right out of me. My vision became a blur and no matter how many times I tried to blink and focus my eyes, the black dots just wouldn't fade away. my legs were growing numb and could no longer hold me up any longer, and before I knew it, I was collapsing right on the ground. I tried to crawl away as I watched through my blurry vision as Victor slowly drew towards me until he was so close, all I could see were his shoes.

"Don't try to fight it, Phoenix." He knelt down, his wide grin coming into view. "When you wake up, we're going to have so much fun you and I."

I tried to struggle, I tried to fight back, but whatever Bill had injected into me, it was slowly beginning to shut down my organs, at least for a brief moment until finally, my consciousness slipped away from me completely.


	35. If Heaven Wasn't So Far Away

**Chapter Thirty Five: If Heaven Wasn't So Far Away**

It felt like I couldn't move a muscle. I tried desperately to move, to crack my eyes open. But no matter how hard I tried to muster the strength, I just couldn't. I felt paralyzed. I couldn't summon my powers; I couldn't summon an ounce of strength. My head was swimming, and the only reason I knew I had come to were the voices I could barely vaguely hear around me. They all sounded muffled though, and I couldn't make out what was being said or who was surrounding me. I tried to keep myself calm, though it wasn't entirely hard as my heart beat barely even sounded as if it were there, my lungs aching every time I inhaled.

"Ah, Miss. Cole, you're awake. I was afraid Bill had injected you with a bit too much of our concoction."

A soft moan escaped my lips as that voice whispered into my ear. It took me a moment to realize that it was Victor, that it was his cold hand that was slowly drawing down my body.

It was then that I felt the use of my body, that the numbness began to subside. My limbs began slowly moving as I tested to see if anything was injured. I found that my hands were cuffed above my head. I moved my legs, and my toes just barely grazed the cold cement floor. My arms ached as they were forced upwards, holding my entire body up. I tried to lift my head up as my eyes slowly began to flutter open, and I was shocked to find myself in the basement of Fangtasia.

"I thought this would be a fitting setting." Victor's voice was still in my ear, his hand stopping on my bare side.

I jostled the chains holding me captive as I realized that I wasn't clothed, that besides for my bra and panties, I was perfectly naked for all to see. My vision was still blurry, but I could make out dark forms around me. And there were plenty of them. I opened my mouth to object, to call for help, but not a single word emitted from my lips.

"Don't try and speak, Phoenix, it'll only hurt. Unfortunately the side effects of the drugs causes you to become mute for the duration." Victor came into view, or at least, I thought it was Victor. His hands were still on me, drawing teasingly up my sides, just lightly brushing over my bra covered breasts.

I shuddered, trying desperately to get free, to get out of his reach. I felt disgusted that he was touching me in this way, that he was touching the body that I freely gave to Eric.

"Now, lets you and I have a little chat. Leave us." Victor called to the others in the room.

"Victor..."

"Yes, even you Sheriff. I'd like to talk with our guest for a moment alone." Victor waved his hand in the air before resting it to my waist.

I heard a mumbled curse before the dark forms around us began slowly leaving until it was just Victor and I. I wasn't so sure I liked that. Because the moment the basement door closed, only the light behind me dimly lighting the room, Victor grew brave with his caresses, moving one of his hands to rest just above the elastic of my panties. A whimper escaped my lips, the only sound that I could make, as a single tear slid down my cheek. I again tried to struggle, but I found that the cuffs rubbed my wrist raw, slowly beginning to break through the skin. My arms were in agony and I had to fall completely still to try and find even an ounce of comfort.

But there was none.

Because I was hanging from the basement of Fangtasia, the bar the man I loved owned, with another man touching me and looking at me in the same way that I remembered my attempted rapists from the fellowship of the sun.

And I was scared.

I had tried not to let Victor frighten me, for my fear to overcome me. But I was scared now. I feared what Victor had in store for me. I may not be able to die, not in the way that he believed, but that didn't mean he couldn't hurt me in every other possible way. It didn't mean he couldn't torture me, that he couldn't touch me in the way I only ever wanted Eric to. I almost wished I could die, just so I could escape this fate. I wished desperately I hadn't been so stupid to go into those woods. I should have listened to Quinn. I should have listened to Eric. But would they have found me eventually? The wolves could have entered the house; they could have easily attacked me until I was dragged out of the house and in Victor's grasps anyways. Maybe if I hadn't been so stupid to break my blood bonds, Eric and Godric would know that I was in trouble, that I was right here in Fangtasia.

But I had been stupid, I had walked into those woods, I had broken those bonds, and now I was paying the price.

"I'm sure you're wondering what exactly I drugged you with."

Victor thankfully moved away from me, though as my vision began to focus, I realized he was waltzing over to the black locked storage unit that I had always feared to know what was in it. But as Victor broke the lock and opened the two doors, I was terrified to find the torture items Eric had used on countless of occasions on the many humans and vampires he had held captive down here over the years. I knew that he had. I knew that he had tortured people. But I never for one minute thought I would be in that position, that I would have some psychotic vampire holding me captive, keeping me drugged so I couldn't fight back.

"It's of my own creation." Victor explained as his fingers lightly grazed over the many items before selecting what appeared to be a silver dagger. He held onto the leather bound handle as he kept the doors open and wandered back over to me, a sadistic smile on his face. "It's to keep you subdued, so your little powers can't be used against me. I had to use Chow and Pam as test subjects of course, and it kept them weakened for a short period of time. But you're a Phoenix, you may be stronger mentally, but physically, you're not much stronger than a mere human."

At that point, he drew the very tip of the blade across my bare torso with just enough force to break through the skin. My mouth gaped open as I silently screamed, the tears spilling down my cheeks now. The pain was incredible. It was torturous as he created another gash across my torso parallel to the first. I may not have been able to scream, but my tears told my pain. I squeezed my eyes shut, wishing that this was just some horrible nightmare that I would wake up from at any moment and find Eric lying beside me, assuring me that everything was alright. But as the pain erupted, the tip of the dagger digging deeper into my midsection, I knew that this wasn't a nightmare, and that everything wouldn't be okay.

This wasn't going to turn out alright at all.

Because even if I managed to get rescued, even if Eric suddenly showed up to save the day like I so desperately prayed for, I knew this night would forever scar me.

How could it not when I was getting tortured for sport?

"See, look at that, you bleed just like humans do, you cry like they do. How is it that you're so powerful then? I'm baffled." Victor drew the dagger away and I fell limp in relief. I knew there was more coming. I knew there was much more coming. I didn't understand why he was doing this. Was he just having some fun, to see what he could possibly do to a Phoenix, to test his theory and see if I could actually die or not? Or was this to send a message to Eric, to us all, that he was not to be messed with? Maybe it was a bit of both.

"What is it about you that makes you so special? Where does your power lie?" he questioned, moving around me until I felt his cold hand on my back. I was relieved at first that it wasn't the blade of the dagger, but it had only been wishful thinking as moments later I felt the ice cold steel press against my back before suddenly it was swiped downwards.

The drugs Victor had injected me with must have been wearing off as a scream suddenly filled the room and it took me a moment to realize that it belonged to me.

"Ah, there's that lovely scream of yours. It sounds like music to my ears." He whispered into my ear, his fangs grazing against my neck before suddenly his hand came around my bleeding middle and sunk his fangs right into my pulsing vein.

Another scream emitted from my lips as my tears dried on my cheeks. I was in too much pain to even cry any longer. The tears were just drying up as the pain and agony racked my body. I had thought the torture the witches had put me through, the curse that had placed on me, I thought that had been the worse pain imaginable. But that wasn't anywhere close to this, to the feel of Victor's dagger as it pierced right through my middle as he drank hungrily for me. I was withering in pain, unable to stop my body as it only pushed the dagger further, lodging it into my body and keeping it there. I could feel the blood pouring out of me, some dropping to the floor, staining it with my red life force, while the rest entered Victor's waiting mouth. My vision was beginning to fade again as whimpers left my mouth, the blood beginning to drip down my lips. After awhile, I couldn't feel the pain any longer, and I knew what that meant. I had felt like this once before.

I was dying.

It could be the only explanation.

The black dots were invading my vision as the blood continuously poured out of me. I never realized just how much blood really was in a human. It was more than a vampire had, but we were more dependent on the thick liquid then an already dead being was.

"You're just as delicious as I thought you'd be." Victor licked at my neck wound, as if he was trying to be all nice and neat. His voice sounded far away, like he wasn't behind me. My head lolled to the side as my eyes were forced shut. I tried to remember the last time I had died. I tried to remember what it had felt like. But I couldn't. I couldn't think of anything at that moment except the pain. It had returned and had rocked through me with such force that my body began shaking from head to toe. The dagger was slid out of my middle and if the blade hadn't of been silver, I imagined Victor would have licked my blood off. "Now now, Phoenix, no dying. Must I feed you my blood? I detest bonding with humans, but you're not entirely human, now are you?"

I tried my hardest to move away from him as he returned to his spot before me, standing in the pool of my blood on the basement floor, mixing with the stained blood of Chows. I hadn't believed at all that night when I watched Chow die before me that I would find myself meeting the same fate. The only relief I had was knowing that even if I were to die, I would only wake up in the In-Between.

Though I wasn't so sure seeing the Reaper's face would be a welcoming sight.

"Now, my Phoenix, I hope we're beginning to understand one another now." He grasped onto my chin and jostled my head until my eyes slowly were forced open. I was only able to stare into those dark eyes of his, everything else blurry to my vision. But that was all Victor wanted. He just wanted to meet my gaze, to look longingly into my eyes until he grasped onto my consciousness. I knew what he was doing, I knew what he was attempting, and I knew he would succeed. Whatever he had done to me, while it was slowly wearing off, I still had no strength to compete against him. Even without my bleeding wounds, the blood leaving my body at a terrifying rate, I wouldn't have been able to do a damn thing to stop him from glamouring me. "You are going to do everything that I ask of you, isn't that right."

"Yes." My voice sounded so unlike myself. It was robotic, as if there was no life in it at all.

And that just might be true.

I could feel my life slipping away from me. I was barely hanging on by a thread. The pain was lessening again, my entire body returning to its previous numb state. I was slowly dying, and unlike the last time, I actually welcomed death. Because I would take fighting for my life in the In-between battling my own inner conflict between life and death than having to endure this agony, this torture. This was too much. I couldn't take this. I couldn't take much more of this at all. It was just all too much.

"You will agree to become mine. You will leave your precious Viking and come to me. You will be mine in every possible way. You will hand me over your body, your soul, your powers. Everything. You will be mine."

I tried to fight it. I tried to fight the words as they were forced out of my lips.

"I will."

"What a good little girl." He patted me on the cheek. "Of course, that is if you live through this...oh where did I put it now? Ah, there it is."

I blinked rapidly as I was pulled out of the trance that was forced on me, the tears forming in my eyes once again. I felt utterly helpless. I wished Eric was here. I wished Godric was here. Hell, I even wished Pam was here. I just wished someone was here to sweep in and save the day. Because I couldn't hang on any longer, not for another round of punishment. Victor knew exactly what he was doing. He was testing me, to see if I would truly die or not.

And he was about to get his answer.

Victor had flashed out of sight for merely a moment before he turned, holding the same stake he had murdered Chow with. I stared at the stake in horror; it still stained with Chow's blood as Victor drew it upwards towards my chest. I closed my eyes, unable to watch as he reeled his arm back before suddenly I felt the piercing of the stake penetrating my chest. The pain just exploded through my body. Everything happened so suddenly. First I couldn't breathe. And then I felt light headed until my body fell limp, my eyes slowly beginning to close as the blood poured from my wound, the flow only growing stronger as the stake was ripped back out of my chest, a scream emitting my lips. I could feel my own failing heart stop so suddenly before everything just grew black.

* * *

><p>"She has to be alright. She has to be." Sookie was gripping Sam's hands tightly as they sat in the living room of her house. Eric was pacing the length of the room without uttering a single word. But she could see just how scared he was. She had never seen Eric scared before in her life, but he didn't even try and mask his emotions tonight. None of them could. Ellie had been taken and even Quinn was missing. Tonight was not the night to be feeling too afraid to show a little emotion.<p>

Sookie sighed as she looked down at her left hand, the engagement ring shining up at her. She had been coming over here tonight to share the good news with Ellie. She had tried calling, but Quinn had assured her that she would be home tonight. Ellie was her best friend; she needed to tell her that she was engaged before she could tell a single soul. Out of everyone in the world, Ellie was her person. She was the one she ran to the moment something happened in her life, both good and bad. And this was extraordinarily good, and she couldn't even tell her best friend who was god knows where.

"It's going to be alright." Sam whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek. "It'll be alright."

"No it won't." Eric growled suddenly, halting in his place as he sent the shifter a glare. "How the hell will this be alright?"

"It's just something you say, Eric." Sookie shook her head at the scared vampire. "We know you're scared and worried about Ellie, but you need to calm down. This isn't helping anything."

"I'm not scared." He defended, the mask returning to his face as his hands curled at his sides. "I'm just..."

"You're worried and _scared_." Sookie repeated, ignoring the dark look he was sending her. "And you have every right to be. The woman you love has been taken; it's okay to admit that you're scared."

"I'm not."

"Okay then." Sookie rolled her eyes before all of their heads turned towards the front door as Godric and Pam entered the house. "Anything?"

"She was taken by Victor, yes." Godric nodded sadly. "Her scent was all over the forest, as was his."

"And those disgusting mutts." Pam looked disgusted as she stared down at her hot pink heels. "Honestly Eric, you need to have pets that don't force me to ruin another good pair of shoes."

Eric growled so lowly that even Pam took a hesitant step back, her eyes raising up to find Eric glaring at her so darkly, she almost felt the need to leave the house.

"What about Quinn?" Sookie hurried the conversation along.

"We found his blood near the cemetery, but there were no other traces of him at all." Godric ran a hand down his exhausted face.

"So there's no way at all to know where they took her?" Sookie's heart sunk. "How are we supposed to find her?"

"This is exactly why we had bonded with her in the first place." Godric sighed, finding that he needed to sit down. He had told Ellie breaking the blood bonds would be a bad idea. He knew something like this would happen. Victor would not have just let go of the fact that they had undermined him and helped Pam escape. He would want revenge on whoever had accomplished that feat, and that had been Ellie and Quinn. And now both were gone without a single trace, and there was no way to track Ellie at all. There were no bonds to search through; there was no trail of blood to follow. All they could do now was search all over, hoping to pick up her scent. But that could take days, and they may not have that long.

"Is there some sort of spell we can cast?" Sookie suggested. "I mean, maybe we can ask Holly and..."

Suddenly, a cry of pain emitted from Eric as he stumbled and braced himself against the wall, his hand lying over his heart as his eyes grew wide. Everyone stared at the vampire in shock at his pain filled face.

"Eric?" Godric was before him in a flash, laying a hand on his arm. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I...I felt something." Eric's eyebrows furrowed before his face twisted into pain again and if it hadn't of been for Godric holding him up, his large form would have crashed to the ground.

"What's going on?" Pam looked panicked at seeing her maker in pain so suddenly. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Could this be some sort of spell?" Sookie asked them vampires worriedly. "Maybe Victor is using some sort of witch to..."

"This is no spell, at least not one cast recently." Godric shook his head as he helped his child into a chair. Eric gripped onto the arms of the chair so tightly, his fingers had penetrated the fabric. His eyes were squeezed shut, but by how tense his body was, they could all tell that he was in pain, pain that they couldn't understand at all.

"What do you mean, not one cast recently?" Sam questioned in confusion. "I don't understand."

Godric sighed as he glanced up from his progeny to share a look with Pam. Without a single word passing between them, Pam knew what Godric was talking about. Her eyes grew wide before she was at her maker's side, her cool hand pressed against his cheek.

"Eric?" her voice was unnaturally soft. "You feel her, don't you?"

Eric could only nod, the pain growing worse. He had not felt such intense pain before, not since the witches had cursed both Ellie and him. But not even that spell had caused him this much pain. It was excruciating. It felt like his still heart was being ripped right out of his chest repeatedly. The agony, it was nearly too much to handle, and that scared him. He was a thousand year old vampire. He had gone through the worst agony in the world throughout his lifetime. If a pain that did not belong to him could affect him in such a way, then how could she, how could the woman he love possibly fight through this.

"You feel Ellie?" Sookie's eyes grew wide. "But...how is that possible?"

"The spell that was cast on Ellie and Eric, the one that had bonded them together." Godric closed his eyes as he tried to remember that moment in time, to remember what they had done to cease the spell. Or at least that was what they had all thought had happened.

"But that spell was broken after Ellie had died." Sam reminded. "Wasn't it?"

"We all thought it had been. But perhaps..."

"Are you telling us there's a possibility that the spell hadn't been broken at all? But Ellie and Eric have been apart from one for so long." Sookie pointed out. "And neither of them were in pain."

"Perhaps the spell was not completely cast upon them any longer, but there could be remnants. As we forced the witch to counter the spell, he could have placed another one on them. We can't be sure." Godric opened his eyes and stared down at his child. "You're certain your feeling her? Can you tell where she is?"

"Only the pain." Eric gasped out, his eyes shooting open suddenly. "Oh god."

"What?" Sookie's heart was racing as she braced herself for the worst.

"She's..." a single red tear slipped down his cheek and he didn't even bother to brush it away. "She's dying."

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry to call you so late." Sookie stood out on the porch as Holly slipped out of her car and made her way towards the house. "I just...I didn't know who else to call."<p>

"Of course." Holly assured her with a smile. "Whatever I can do to help."

"Thank you, really Holly thank you. We keep dragging you into these messes."

"Ellie has a pure soul, her entire existence is remarkable. If there's any way I can help her, then I will." Holly laid a hand on Sookie's arm. "Where's Eric?"

"He's in the living room." Sookie ushered her into the house and nodded towards the living room where the vampires were speaking Swedish. Sam stood from the couch the moment Holly entered, and all sounds ceased as heads turned towards the witch.

Holly raised an eyebrow the moment she stared into the haunted eyes of the blonde Viking. She knew immediately a spell had been cast upon him. She saw the dark aurora around him, enveloping his entire body. It wasn't the usual dark matter that surrounded a vampire. This was instead pure evil, completely dark magic. She felt the density the moment she had stepped into the house. It stilled her for a moment, froze her in place at how thick the dark magic was surrounding this one vampire.

"Someone has cursed him." Holly whispered before shaking her head and striding over to the vampire sitting in the chair, kneeling down before him. She laid her hand on his, and she nearly jumped to her feet in fright. "It was the same witch who had cursed Ellie with the heart's desire bonding spell."

"That's what I was worried about." Godric sighed. "I should have known he wouldn't have simply countered the bonding spell. I should have known."

"There was nothing you could have done, Godric." Holly shook her head. "This is very dark magic."

"What's wrong with him?" Pam demanded to know.

"The witch, he cursed Eric to feel the last pain that his heart's desire does."

"What do you mean?" Sookie looked around in confusion. "What does that mean?"

Godric was the one to answer for Holly. "It means that Ellie truly is dying, if she's not already dead."

"No." Sookie shook her head in denial. "No, she has to be alright."

"She will be. She can't die, remember." Sam pointed out, wrapping his arms around Sookie's form. "She'll be fine."

"This spell, it's causing him to feel what she does before she dies?" Pam questioned.

"Essentially, yes. I suspect it was cast to cause Eric the same amount of pain that this witch felt when he watched his sister die." Holly nodded, rising back up to her feet. "Since she is a Phoenix, she'll never truly die, not as easily as one of us may. But that also means that whenever Ellie might die, or what we think is her dying, then Eric will feel it."

"How can we stop it?" Godric wondered.

"It's a difficult spell to cast, and even more difficult to counter. It would have been easier for the original spell caster to break it, but that's not exactly an option." Holly thought hard as she glanced between the pained vampire and the others in the room. "I can break the curse, but it will take time and resources that I don't have. I'll need other witches. I don't have enough power to break this curse alone."

"There's no point now." Eric hissed out, his body suddenly relaxing as the pain just ceased. "It's done."

"What do you mean it's done?" Sookie's heart just about stopped.

"Ellie, she's..." Eric closed his eyes as he leaned his head back, wishing he never had to say these words again. "She's gone. Ellie is dead."

* * *

><p>I knew what would happen. I knew that I wouldn't wake up and find some fluffy clouds of heaven with those gold gates leading to the desired after life. I knew that I would wake up in the In-Between, that I would have another chance at life; a third chance if I counted correctly.<p>

And I was right.

One minute the pain had washed over my body before everything grew dark, and the next, my heart suddenly began pounding in my chest, a gasp emitting from my lips. My eyes flew open as my hand instinctively went to my chest, to where the stake had pierced right through me before being yanked out. I was expecting a gaping hole, to feel blood, but much like the last time I had found myself in the In-Between, I felt perfectly healthy. I didn't feel an ounce of pain, there was no blood, and in fact, I was completely dressed.

"Can't keep yourself out of trouble, can you?"

I sighed as I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to calm my racing heart as I inhaled my first few breaths. It felt odd, to know that I had technically died, that I actually wasn't alive when I was here in this grey hell hole. I wasn't alive, and I wasn't really dead. I was just in the holding place, almost like a waiting room with two doors leading to my future.

Except this time, I knew exactly which door I wanted to walk through.

Slowly I opened my eyes once again as I pushed myself up into a sitting position, finding a familiar form standing only a few feet away, that cocky smirk of his plastered across his face.

"Well I can't exactly say I'm happy to see your face again." I stared up at the Reaper who looked as dashingly annoying as he had the last time we had encountered one another.

"And I'm already annoyed of you." He rolled his eyes before striding towards me. "Now, little Phoenix, we need to have a little chat."


	36. Hundred Million Dollar Soul

**Chapter Thirty Six: Hundred Million Dollar Soul**

"Could you instead just send me back?" I pushed myself to my feet and crossed my arms over my chest. "I mean, I'm pretty damn sure of what I want this time around."

"Oh there is no doubt about that." he nodded. "But unfortunately, I cannot do that, not yet that is."

"What?" My eyes widened, my heart nearly stopping completely. "What do you mean you can't send me back?"

"I added not yet, you keenly forgot to mention." He shook his head, that damn smirk of his plastered across his face. "You always seem to twist my words."

"Oh just shut up and tell me what the hell is going on." I snapped at him. This wasn't supposed to go like this. I was supposed to wake up here only to be sent back home in a matter of minutes. I mean, I knew within my heart exactly what I wanted. There was no confusion this time around. I wanted to live. I mean damnit, I wanted to wake up and just kill those bastards already. And it was a bit hard to do when I was here, unable to do a damn thing.

And Eric. I wanted to see Eric again. I wanted to feel his arms around me, to kiss him, to be able to be given the chance to actually forgive him and have mind blowing sex already.

I certainly couldn't do that while I was here.

"Do you ever think of anything besides sex with your Viking?" Reaper snorted.

"Tell me what the hell is going on." I growled, my anger growing. "You're supposed to send me back. You can't keep me here. You can't send me off to the other side. So send me back already!"

"See, now if I do that, then you're only going to find yourself back here again. And while your face is just a ray of sunshine, I'd rather not see it again anytime soon." The humour had left his voice as he stood before me, his hands shuffling out of his pockets and were waved around until the grey nothingness transformed into what appeared to be the basement of Fangtasia.

My eyes went immediately to the middle of the room where I found my lifeless body lying in a pool of my own blood. I knew I had lost a lot of blood, but to see just how much I really had lost, it was both horrifying and sickening. I bit down hard on my bottom lip to keep the tears at bay as my attention was directed to the top of the basement stairs as Victor and Bill came waltzing back into the basement. I wasn't sure how much time had passed, as the time in the In-Between felt to be slower than in the real world. It couldn't have been too long though, or at least I hoped not. I knew Eric must have been worried. He would have realized I had been taken and I knew he would be a nervous wreck. I hated myself for breaking our bond. Maybe this wouldn't have happened if I hadn't been such an idiot.

"This was meant to be your fate, Phoenix, even if you hadn't been an idiot." The Reaper mused from beside me.

"Oh just stay out of my head." I snapped at him. "Why are we here? I don't want to see this."

"We're here because of them." Reaper nodded at the two vampires as they strode over to my lifeless body, now standing in the pool of my blood as Bill nudged my body with his foot, as if expecting me to just wake up. "Please tell me I don't look that ridiculous in a suit."

"So not the time." I was glaring daggers at him now. "Just tell me why we're here and why you can't send me back."

"Yet, I can't send you back yet." Reaper pointed out with an eye roll. "You're just so impatient. I remember why I was glad to get rid of you. If you only kept yourself out of trouble. You should have gone on a nice long vacation with your Viking. Then we could have both avoided this."

"I swear to god, if you don't start answering my questions soon, I'll..."

"You'll what?" he looked amused. "Remember, in this world, I'm stronger than you. And this is honestly no way to treat the person who saved your ass the last time."

"You're not a person." I pointed out with a grumble. "Just hurry this along please."

"As you wish your highness." The reaper snickered and mocked me as he bowed. "I cannot send you back, yet, because should I do so, these vampires will only kill you again and again. Of course, not before using you completely to the point that you'll choose death over life, even if that does mean a lifetime of torture by Death himself."

"I don't understand."

"Of course you don't." Reaper shook his head. "What I'm trying to tell you, Phoenix, is that this was all just some test, to find out the extent of your powers."

"And how do you know this?" I raised an eyebrow, trying to keep my attention solely on the Reaper as Victor and Bill rolled my body over, revealing the gaping wounds in my chest and abdomen. "I thought you weren't supposed to meddle in the human world?"

"I'm not, and should Death find out, I'll be even more cursed than I already am. But I didn't work so damn hard to get you home the last time just for it all to be for nothing."

"Okay, so you're not sending me back because if you do, then they'll pretty much continue to torture and kill me and make me do whatever they might like." I tried to understand his reasoning. "What happens if I don't wake up then? What will they do?"

He nodded at the scene around us silently and I turned my attention back to the vampires as they made their way to the stairs.

"What if the rumours aren't true, Victor." Bill glanced over his shoulder at my motionless bleeding form. "What if she doesn't wake up, what if she truly has died."

"Then we shall rejoice that we've killed Northman's greatest weapon against us." That stupid smug grin crossed his face. "If she doesn't wake up soon, I think we'll send her along to her precious Viking. Her blood is practically drained; she's useless to keep around."

"It will send them a strong message." Bill agreed.

The blood drained from my face as the basement quickly transformed back into the grey nothingness that had once nearly driven me insane. "They're going to send my body to Eric."

"Exactly." The reaper nodded. "Now do you see why I'm keeping you here? It's all for your best interest. Once your body is safe and sound with your little vampire, then I'll return you to your home."

"But...Eric left in the first place because he didn't want to lose me again. And now my _dead_ body is going to what, appear on his doorstep and he's going to think the worse." I began hyperventilating. "This is going to send him running for the hills all over again!"

"Oh you're too dramatic." The reaper rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut up." I slapped his arm, earning a smirk from the reaper. "You're no help whatsoever."

"Aren't I already doing enough." He replied cheekily. "Anyways, this gives us a chance to have a little chat."

"About what exactly?" I looked around, though I knew there wasn't anything of interest here. It was like we were standing in a room with grey walls, a grey floor, and a grey ceiling. Two chairs appeared out of nowhere suddenly, and I knew that had been the reaper's doing. Unlike before, I gladly accepted one of the chairs, sighing as I sat down in one and ran a hand down my face. "This was so not what I had planned."

"It never is, is it?" he snorted. "And I think you know what we need to talk about."

"I really have no idea. Would you like to know about the weather?" I rolled my eyes, not understanding what there could possibly be to talk about between us. Everything had been said the last time I had been here, and he already explained why we had to wait until I was returned home. So what else was there?"

"Oh I think you know." He settled into the chair across from me, leaning forward with his hands clasped in front of him. "I was wondering when you would find out about it."

"What are you talking about?" I frowned at the reaper.

"Are you really that clueless?" he raised an eyebrow. When I didn't answer, he sighed and shook his head. "I'm talking about the fact that it's possible to resurrect your Phoenix friend."

My eyes grew wide. How did he know about that?

"I know everything, remember." He tapped the side of his head. "And I know that you've recently found out about it. Now, what are you going to do about it?"

"What do you mean what am I going to do?"

"Don't tell me you don't plan on doing a damn thing about it. I know you a little too well to buy that." he leaned even closer. "You and I both know you're going to do it, you're going to try everything you can to resurrect Red."

"Seriously, stay out of my head." I pushed the chair back a few inched to put distance between us. "And yeah, maybe I'd like to. But as Godric pointed out to me, there was no detailed description of how to do it, and it's not like a whole lot of people know all that much about Phoenixes in the first place."

"Very true, except you have an expert on souls right before you." He smirked widely as he settled back in his chair.

"I don't understand?"

"You really are a dense one, aren't you?"

"Shut up and stop playing mind games. Just tell me whatever it is you're trying to say." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"What I'm trying to tell that very dense head of yours, is that everything you need to know about souls, I just happen to know."

"And how exactly does that help me?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Honestly, Phoenix. Use your head for once. The only reason Kyra can be resurrected in the first place is because her _soul_ was ripped from her body and happened to fall into yours." He reminded me.

"It didn't _fall_ into mine, and that was 1400 years ago."

"Yes, but it still pertains to how she can be resurrected." Reaper explained. "Everyone has a soul at least at some point in their lives, even vampires. When one dies, we send their soul on their merry way either to the wonderful vacation spot of Heaven, or the big house downstairs."

"Okay..." I waved him on.

"Wherever one may end up, their soul is completely intact. We make sure of it. We get nasty letters and notices if we happen to break a few before arrival." He snorted to himself, as if it was some sort of inside joke that I could never understand. "Only a vampire's soul is broken, for obvious reasons. And it's nearly impossible to take their souls from their bodies. Humans and other supernatural beings, such as you, keep their souls in their afterlife."

"And what does this have to do with anything?" I questioned.

"Phoenixes were all born as humans. You all were born with human souls. Some, if born to a Phoenix, has the gene transferred through the blood, and that attaches onto the human soul when the time is right and that human transitions into a Phoenix completely." The Reaper continued on explaining as if I had never asked him a question. "When a Phoenix dies, only that Phoenix gene is transferred to the next. Their soul however, remains nearly perfectly intact. In fact, the soul is even greater than it was when that Phoenix was first born as a human."

"How?" my eyebrows furrowed together.

"You can live for centuries, for millenniums even. Somewhere along the way, and don't even begin to ask me how, but that Phoenix gene soaks into that soul and even when it is transferred, it still leaves remnants behind."

A thought struck me. "That's how they can still use their powers once they're dead."

"Exactly, now you're starting to catch on."

"So even though another Phoenix is created they still have the tiniest bit of that gene inside of their soul, and that's why it's possible they can use their power, even though it's minimal." I nodded, beginning to understand what he was telling me. "It's how Kyra has pulled me into that realm a dozen times. It's how she can still foresee the future, how every single one of them can use their powers in some way."

"You're not as dense as I originally thought." His smirk widened.

"Shut up." I rolled my eyes at him. "So then, how exactly does this work for Kyra then? How can we resurrect her?"

"It's a bit different when a Phoenix offers their soul willingly. In that instance, the gene is not transferred through blood, and is instead, ripped from the soul itself."

"That sounds...painful." my nose scrunched up as I thought about my soul just ripping apart.

"It's not, I assure you."

"So then, what happens when it's ripped from the soul?" I wondered.

"It's not a clean break, as you can imagine. The Phoenix gene latches onto a soul, no matter how a Phoenix may be born. But when it rips apart from the soul, instead of transferring through the blood stream, it creates a nasty effect."

"What kind of effect?"

"Bits and pieces of the Phoenix gene remain with the Phoenix, with Kyra, even after that portion of her soul is ripped from her. She may be left with remnants of that gene, but part of her human soul, that too is ripped from her." The Reaper sighed. "Essentially, there's a hole in her soul."

"A hole?"

"Why did you think you look so much like her? It's not simply because you were the recipient of that gene. It's because you have bits and pieces of her soul. Because of that, you share the same eye colour, though slightly different shades. You share the same bone structure, minus a few differences, and you even have the same stubborn and extremely annoying personality." The Phoenix gazed over my form. "The only visible difference is the hair."

"So when she offered her soul, the part of it that the Phoenix gene was latched onto, when it was ripped from her, it brought along some of her human soul, while also leaving parts of the Phoenix gene behind?" I ran a hand through my hair, trying to take everything in. I was learning more and more of how Kyra had died, how I had even become a Phoenix to begin with. But it was a lot to take in, to absorb.

"Exactly." The Reaper nodded. "And because of this, because her soul is not complete, not like the other Phoenixes, there's still a possibility for it to become whole again."

"Because the human soul should have been whole to begin with when she died. So because part of her soul still resides in me, in some way, part of her isn't really dead." I sat forward. "So that's where I come in then. Her soul, part of it is in me. Which means that..."

"We'll look at who's the smart one." He stood with a smirk. "You're on the right track. The only one who can resurrect a Phoenix with pieces of their soul missing is the one who still has that soul. Of course, it gets messier if that Phoenix doesn't happen to be alive, but that's not a problem in this case."

"Why has Kyra never told me this before? I mean, could I have resurrected her long before now."

"You had to transition first of all. And I assume she never knew of the truth herself. If she did, I doubt she would tell you, not like I am." He stuffed his hands into his pockets as he began leisurely walking around, what appeared to be a study appearing around us. I didn't bother to look around however, and just kept my gaze on him.

"Why not?" I questioned. "Why wouldn't she tell me?"

"Because it's dangerous, playing with souls. Why do you think Reapers are very hard to come across." He glanced at me over his shoulder as he peered at a bookshelf, more out of amusement than anything. "Souls are very delicate, but they can also be the most dangerous."

"I don't understand." I shook m head.

"In order to resurrect her, her soul has to become complete. And the only way to do that is for the soul she had lost to return to her."

My face paled. "So I...I would have to die then?"

"Oh of course not. Once again, you're being too dramatic."

"So what then?" I stood, unable to sit as I tried to process this. "What would have to be done?"

"You may have only been a Phoenix for two years, but you're stronger than most others. I assume it's because of the vampire blood you've ingested. You may not have any inside of you any longer, but it seemed to have...sped up the process." he explained, turning around while flipping through a book. "Your soul and the Phoenix gene, which held the components of Kyra's soul, it's become one. It's awfully bright, and half the time the damn thing is blinding me when I look at you. But it's complete, it's whole. It was like you never had gained another soul to begin with."

"I'm not understanding this at all." I rubbed my temples, feeling a headache coming along.

"You see, Phoenix, Kyra needs her soul to be complete, and you hold that part of her soul within your own." he tossed the book to the ground, only it disappeared before it could touch the carpet we were now standing on. "And in order for that to happen, part of your soul must...how would you silly humans put it? Oh yes, your soul must, fill in the hole that's there."

"wait..." I needed to sit back down. "So you're saying that part of my soul is needed to bring her back."

"And the winner goes to..." he rolled his eyes and strolled back over to me. "That's exactly it. She needs your soul. Or at least part of it. A fraction really."

"But...then I wouldn't have a complete soul." I pointed out. "So then that would...wouldn't that leave me screwed?"

"No. You have a larger soul than necessary. A soul was added to your own, you have more than an average human or Phoenix could ever possibly need." The Reaper settled back in his chair.

"But the Phoenix gene..."

"It has yet to latch onto your entire soul. The vampire blood may have sped up the process of the souls becoming one, but with the Phoenix gene, you're still a young Phoenix; it will take centuries to take over your entire soul to the point that you wouldn't be able to resurrect her at all."

"What do you mean? You said as long as I wasn't dead, then I could." I reminded him.

"Yes, however, Kyra cannot come back as a Phoenix. It's impossible. The soul she has now, it's human, and while there's remnants of her Phoenix gene, and hell, she may even have some of those powers if she were to be resurrected, she could never be a true Phoenix. You're the one and only." He informed. "Only part of your human soul would replace the hole in hers. And as your souls have become one, it would be as if she had never been missing it in the first place."

I nodded as I leaned back in the chair, letting everything the Reaper had told me to sink in. I hadn't been expecting when I had died and woken up in the In Between to be told this, to be informed of how exactly I could resurrect Kyra. This was almost a bit too much to take in all at once. But I knew the reaper was right, he was the expert of souls, and really the only person I could possibly find to tell me what I needed to know. I didn't know why he was telling me this, but he was. And I did want to resurrect Kyra; I wanted to bring back the former Phoenix who I felt connected to more so than I ever had with my own family, my own blood. Because In a way, we were one and the same. I had parts of her soul inside of my own, and if I went through with this, she would have my own in hers.

"Why is it dangerous?" I asked, looking up from my lap to stare into those eyes just boring into mine. "Why wouldn't she tell me this herself if she knew."

"It may not have been painful for Kyra when her Phoenix gene left her. She was already dying, and by the time it had left her completely, with parts of her soul, she had been dead. With you however, if you were to do this, it would be the most painful thing you've ever experienced.

"I don't know about that." I shuddered as I remembered the torture Victor had put me through.

"Oh, it's much worse than that, Phoenix." The reaper leaned forward. "You're ripping part of your soul from your own and into another being. While being perfectly alive and aware of what's going on. That is a very dangerous, and most would say, a stupid thing to do."

"Then why are you telling me this if it's so dangerous?"

"Because there's a lot more that you don't know, Phoenix, so much more that I cannot tell you." The reaper looked away for a moment. "If you should go through with this, you will need a spell and a witch. I'm already aware that you know of a witch, so that will be helpful. That deceased Queen of yours, she had another book that holds all that I've told you, only this book she locked away safely. I'm aware that she informed Godric of the location of where this book may be, so I would suggest prying that information from him."

"I don't..."

"You don't understand, I know." He rolled his eyes. "I don't have much time, the vampires, they're moving your body. If you want to know the rest, you better listen closely."

"Okay..." I nodded, urging him on.

"This spell, it will cause the opening of the portals closing the realm of phoenixes off from the human world. Once that door is open, then another spell you will find with the first, it will cause part of your human soul to rip from the rest. After that, your soul will be thrust into the other realm, and it will search Kyra out for as long as need be, as long as the door is open, until it fills in that hole of hers, and she's pulled back through that portal and returns to the human world." He explained, standing once again.

"Is that it?"

"Yes, that's it." he nodded. "But you must realize that this is very dangerous. Because if the spell is cast wrong, your entire soul could be lost forever. If the spell is cast incorrectly, you may lose a part of your soul forever, and without Kyra returning, it would seem quite pointless to lose a part of yourself."

"So then we'll just have to be careful." I joined him standing.

"Very careful. And you must understand the risk. This will be painful. This will be the worst experience of your life."

"It'll be worth it though." I shrugged. "It might be painful, and I might regret doing it, but afterwards, when she's back, when she's alive, it'll be so worth it."

"Yes, I suppose it will."

"So why exactly are you telling me all of this?" I glanced up at him curiously. "You're meddling in a whole lot more shit then you're supposed to."

"Maybe I just have a soft spot for Phoenixes."

"I somehow doubt that." I planted my hands firmly on my hips. "So why are you doing this? Why are you telling me all of this? What's the point?"

"Let's just say, little Phoenix, there's a whole lot more shit to it." his entire body grew rigid suddenly, his eyes closing briefly before his orbs opened and stared down at me. "It's time."

"Oh finally, I've had enough of you." I perked up, knowing that I would be returning to my own world, that I would find myself in the arms of the vampire that I loved. And at the end of the day, I've realized that's all that I desired. I just wanted to wake up in his arms and fall asleep with him at my side. Nothing else seemed to matter. Everything else would just work itself out in time.

And it seemed like I was going to have a lot of it.

"Let's not meet again, Phoenix." He grasped a hand onto my shoulder. "I'm really getting tired of saving your ass."

"And I'm tired of your face." I rolled my eyes. "Believe me when I say I hope to god this is the last time we meet."

"I'll hold you to that." he chuckled before a warmth began spreading through his hand and into my body. "Keep yourself out of trouble, Phoenix. And don't forget what I've told you."

I nodded, but didn't get a chance to utter goodbye as suddenly, a bright light began to envelop my body, blinding me completely.


	37. That's Where It Is

**Chapter Thirty Seven: That's Where It Is**

Sookie sighed as she lay in her own bed for the first time in too many days. She hadn't had enough energy to leave with Sam to the trailer, and instead, the two had remained at her home, hoping that a miracle would occur and Ellie would come waltzing through the front door. But that wouldn't occur, because for a second time, Ellie was dead. The one person that Sookie considered a sister, to be dearer to her than perhaps her own brother, was gone. She knew she would come back; she was a Phoenix after all. But just knowing that she had died at all, it chilled her to the bone.

"She'll be fine." Sam assured her as Sookie rested in his arms. "She'll come back, I promise you."

"I know, I'm just scared, Sam." Sookie curled up against her fiancé. "This is why I want to get married to you. Life can just end so quickly, and I want to make the most of it while we still can."

"And soon, you'll be my wife." He laid a sweet kiss on her lips. "I never thought I would ever say that. I never thought I would ever find myself marrying someone like you."

"I never thought I would ever find anyone to ever love me like you do." She traced invisible designs over his bare chest. "I love you. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Sam opened his mouth to respond when the door bell rang. He frowned as he glanced down at the blonde in his arms, wondering who could possibly be at the door at this time of night.

"Don't, what if..."

"I'll just go check." Sam assured her. "I'll be fine."

Sookie nodded, though she was hesitant to let him leave their warm and comfortable bed. But after a moment, he kissed her one last time on the lips before slipping from the bed and shuffled out of the room in only his plaid pyjama bottoms. He rubbed his tired eyes as he began down the stairs and to the front door. He peeked through the window, and when he saw not a single soul, he frowned and turned to head back upstairs and to the woman he loved. But something caught Sam's eye before he completely turned, something that caused the blood to drain from his face. He tore open the front door and the sight before him sickened him.

"Sookie!" Sam called out, rushing out onto the porch to kneel down beside the bloody and motionless form of Ellie. "You need to get down here!"

He could hear Sookie hurrying down the stairs before a gasp emitted inside the house.

"Oh god." Sookie stood in the front hallway with wide eyes, her hand hovering over her gaping mouth as she stared at the form Sam was kneeling beside. "Is she..."

"She's still gone, Sookie." Sam looked up sadly. "Go grab a blanket, it's freezing out and she's...well she's not in a very good state."

Sookie nodded as she robotically grabbed the blanket from the back of the living room couch and hurried it out to Sam who wrapped the lifeless girl in the material before lifting her up into his arms. Sookie couldn't stop the tears from falling as Sam brought her into the house, setting her down on the couch as he tried to keep his own emotions in check.

"We need to call Godric immediately." Sam glanced up at Sookie, noticing the terrified expression on her face. "Sook?"

"Someone should clean her off." Sookie muttered before turning towards the kitchen without another word spoken. Sam sighed as he brushed the hair out of Ellie's face before grabbing the cordless phone from the coffee table and pressed in the familiar numbers. It didn't take long until the call went through and Godric's voice sounded from the other end.

"Hello?"

"It's Sam." Sam sat on the edge of the coffee table as he stared at the form of his close friend, hardly able to believe that while she appeared to be dead, she would come back to them. "Godric...she's here."

"We'll be right there."

Sam sighed as he stared down at the phone in his hands before shaking his head and placing the phone back on the table and lifting his gaze up as Sookie entered the room with a wet cloth and a bowl of water.

"Sookie..."

"I can't just leave her like that." Sookie shook her head. "I can't. She's going to wake up and I don't want her to see herself like this."

"Just...prepare yourself, it's not pretty." He stood and squeezed her shoulder as she knelt down beside the couch. "Godric and the others are on their way. I'll wait for them on the porch and try and sniff out who brought her here."

Sookie just nodded as Sam left the room, leaving her to slowly lower the blanket off of her friend, another gasp emitting her lips. She couldn't believe the state Ellie was in. it was horrifying, to stare down at the gaping wounds in her chest and abdomen. She realized that the wound in her chest must have been what Eric had felt, and she could understand how she could have died from such an injury. Seeing her best friend in such a way, the vomit rose in her throat but she fought back her own emotions and instead focused on her friend. She slowly dabbed the wet cloth at the dried blood on Ellie's form, trying to do her best to clean her up. She tried not to stare at the open wounds, in fear that she would break down, and did all that she could to concentrate on returning Ellie to a better state.

It wasn't too long before Godric and Eric came bursting into the house, Sam following closely behind them. Sookie slowly stood, watching as both vampires came to a sudden halt in the doorway to the living room. Both vampires grew completely still, their eyes growing wide as red bloody tears rimmed their orbs. She saw the pained look in Eric's face, and she pitied Eric having to go through this again. It hadn't been all that long ago that Eric had watched Ellie die in his arms. That had been brutal enough for the vampire. And now this time, he had felt her excruciating pain but could do nothing but sit back as Ellie died all alone somewhere where he couldn't be with her. And that must have destroyed him, to know that he couldn't have been with her in her last moments.

"I can't..." Eric shook his head, looking like he was about to bolt.

But Godric laid a hand on his shoulder, shaking his head at his progeny. "There is no running away this time, Eric. She's right there, she will return to us. We know that for certain this time."

"Look at her." Eric stared into the living room, taking in the sight of the woman he loved and found himself horrified. He had never seen a human in such a way before. All he wanted to do was be at her side, to force his blood down his throat, for her to come back to him. But he knew that wouldn't do much of anything, not until she was brought back to them. And he wasn't so sure when that could be. It had taken two weeks the last time. And while circumstances were different, and she had assured him she knew she wanted to live, Eric couldn't help but fear that she would choose death. He had felt her last few moments of pain. He knew by looking at the state she was in that Victor had tortured her beyond belief. What if it had been enough to send her over the edge, for her to choose death?

"She will come back to us." Godric assured him. "Go to her, Eric. Go to her side. When she wakes, she'll want you there."

Eric sighed but nodded, knowing that Godric was right. He didn't want to be anywhere but at her side when she woke up, when she opened those beautiful green orbs. He slowly strode into the room, his eyes never leaving the motionless form of his Phoenix. It tore his heart apart to know the pain she had been in but he had been helpless to save her. He hadn't been able to keep her safe, not like he had promised her he would. He failed her, yet again, and he would never forgive himself for it. If she returned to him, he wouldn't let her out of his sight. He would tie her up, chain her to him if need be, just to ensure her safety. Because if he lost her again, if he ever saw her in this state again, he wasn't so sure he could stay at her side.

"Come back to me, Ellie." He whispered so softly, Sookie and Sam had to strain to hear what he had said. He knelt down beside the couch, his hand reaching out to caress her cheek gently before he lifted up the wet but bloody cloth Sookie had been using to clean Ellie off and he continued the job. Once she was as clean as she possibly could be, Eric extended his fangs, biting into his wrist and ripping his flesh right open before holding the bloody wound over her own. He squeezed out as much blood as he possibly could, ripping into his wrist as many times as he needed to before the wounds slowly began closing. It may not heal her, it may not bring her back, but he couldn't continue to stare at her, to see her flesh destroyed in such a horrible way.

"My love." Eric sighed as he brushed his hand through her tangled hair. "You need to come back to me, lover. You need to open those beautiful eyes of yours. Please do this for me. You promised you wouldn't do this to me again, remember? We had a deal. You wouldn't get yourself killed just as long as I stayed. So bring that sweet ass of yours back here so I can keep my end of the deal. Please my sweet Phoenix, please do this for me."

Sookie couldn't help the tears that spilled down her cheeks as she watched Eric, touched at how sweet he could be when he wanted to be. He loved Ellie just as much as she knew Sam loved her. That would never change. He may run away, Ellie may try and move on, but they would forever love one another. You couldn't just forget your other half, your soul mate.

"If you come back to me, I promise you that I will try harder." Eric didn't bother to brush away the tear that slid down his cold pale cheek. There was no use in hiding his emotions, not when it concerned the lifeless figure before him. He didn't care about looking weak. He didn't care about looking pathetic, not like he had when he had run away. He didn't care about anything else but the well being of the woman he loved. And all he wanted was for her to come back to him, for him to hear her heart beat, for her melodic breaths to ring in his ears. "I'll become the man you wish me to be. We can be together, you and I. We can love one another for an eternity. I'll never leave you again, even if you beg me to."

"Sookie." Sam jostled the blonde telepath as he spied the softest glow on the couch. "Look."

Sookie's eyes widened as they watched a soft white glow begin to slowly envelope Ellie's body. Eric hadn't noticed, he was too focused on staring at her eyes, as if just waiting for them to open.

"My child." Godric stepped forward. "Eric, look."

"Not now." Eric growled, sliding his hand over her still heart. It destroyed him to not feel it beating, to not hear the sweet beats of her organ. He found it so amusing to feel her heart beat when they were chest to chest. It was nearly enough for his own to beat. She made him feel like it was possible, like he could just suddenly become human. She brought out very human emotions in him, and he had once detested that. But now, as he stared down at the woman who was not alive in the least, he realized that he would rather feel human and in love with this woman than to not have her at all. "Please my sweet one, please open those eyes. I beg of you. Return to me. I need you. I need everything about you. Please."

"Eric, look at her. Just look." Godric urged his progeny.

"What?" Eric snapped, glaring up at his progeny before his eyes grew wide as he stared down at Ellie's form, the glow begging to spread over her chest and envelope her entire body. He almost pulled away when he felt the faintest tremor in her heart. The tears were slipping down his cheeks harder than they ever had before as that soft little tremor became faster and faster until a pounding heart beat was felt underneath his hand. "Ellie? Ellie can you hear me?"

A sudden gasp emitted from the once dead form, two closed eyes flying open as bright green eyes met icy blue ones.

"Lover." Eric sighed in relief, cupping her cheek, his thumb caressing her soft flawless skin. "Lover speak to me."

Ellie seemed disoriented as she suddenly began panicking, her breaths becoming too quick to calm. Eric realized this and hovered over her, cradling her head in his hands.

"Ellie, it's me. You're safe. Do you hear me? You're fine, you're safe now. Everything is going to be okay my love. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere, do you hear me, I'm not leaving you ever again. I love you and I will forever love you." He dipped his lips down to capture hers, her eyes immediately fluttering shut as her body slowly began to move against his, her warmth spreading through them, an electric shock ringing through both of their bodies. "Oh my love, you scared me."

"S-sorry." She whispered as he drew just enough away so she could breathe out heavily. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I never should have let you out of my sight. I never should have left you at all. This is all my fault." Eric pulled away guiltily, wiping the tears from his face with the back of his hand.

"Eric..." she reached out to him as he stood, her had grasping his. He stared down at her hand, at the feel of her soft skin against his, and he shuddered. "I...I love you."

Part of him wanted to run. Part of him wanted to just leave this all behind, to not feel these emotions, to not feel this pain. But he knew he couldn't. He couldn't do this to her again. He had destroyed her. He had ripped her to shreds. And for what reason? So he could feel better about himself? But had he? Had he felt better at all not having her in his arms? He had felt empty and detested everything around himself after he had left. The moment he had come back into her life, the moment he could feel her, touch her anyway he pleased, to kiss her, he had known he had been wrong at all. He had never truly lived before, because the woman he loved, the soul mate he had waited for for over a thousand years, she was the reason he continued on, the reason he fought against himself.

How could he possibly ever leave her?

She was the woman he loved, the woman he wished to spend the rest of his eternal life with.

And he would ensure that happened.

"I will never leave you." He intertwined his fingers with hers. "Never again, my love. I love you."

She sighed in relief as she slowly began to push herself up into a sitting position. Eric drew himself behind her, wrapping his arm around her perfect wait as he slid her into his lap. He securely kept both arms around her as she stared into his eyes, a small smile crossing her lips.

"I just want you to know, I plan on having mind blowing sex with you very soon." She leaned in close and whispered in his ear. And uncomfortable cough sounded from the other side of the room, and she knew Godric had heard her. She smirked as she kissed Eric on the neck, enjoying the shudders that were sent through his entire body at her touches. "I can't die again and know that I haven't slept with you in so long."

"You will never die on me again, do you understand me?" he cupped her cheeks and pulled her lips to his possessively. "Never again."

"As you wish." She gladly accepted his kisses, the passion flowing through them like it never had before. She would have deepened the kiss, and even began to when voices interrupted them.

"Sorry to break this reunion up, but we need to discuss some things." Godric, as always, interrupted their fun.

Eric grunted, arms clasped around Ellie's waist as she slowly turned to the rest of the room. She caught sight of Sookie's tear stained face first, and her expression softened.

"I'm honestly okay, Sookie." She assured her softly.

"You just went through so much pain. We were all scared." Sam squeezed Sookie's shoulder affectionately.

"I was in a lot of pain, but I'm okay now. I promise." She smiled in assurance before her gaze caught sight of the engagement ring. "Oh Sam actually did propose! I can't believe I forgot about it!"

"You knew?"

"Sam wanted to know my opinion, and obviously I told him..."

"Elizabeth?" Godric's tone was grim as he pulled her attention back onto the issue at hand.

Ellie sighed as she slumped against Eric's chest. She didn't want to talk about this. She didn't want to remember waking up in the basement of Fangtasia feeling scared and disoriented. She didn't want to remember the pain Victor had put her in, the torture he had done to her. She didn't want to remember his fangs piercing her neck, that dagger destroying her abdomen. And she certainly didn't want to remember that stake. It had killed Chow before her very eyes, and she was forced to witness her own death as the pain racked her body until she was just no more. She may have survived, and she may now be safe and in the arms of the man she loved. But she would forever be haunted by those memories. As she looked down at herself, she saw that the wounds were gone, not a single scar left on her body. But the scars were deeper than that. They were so much deeper.

"Does she need to do this now?" Eric asked, noticing the look on Ellie's face. "She just came back to us."

"I understand that, and Elizabeth, you must know how happy I am for you to be safe, for you not to be in pain." Godric stepped forward, and Ellie could see the relief spread across his face. "But we do need to know what happened in order to continue to keep you safe, for us all to be safe."

"I know." Her voice was barely above a whisper as she stared down at her lap. A finger clasped under her chin and forced her gaze up to meet Eric's. His cheeks were stained with blood, and it swelled her heart to see that he did care, that he did love her. And what amazed her the most, was that he had battled with himself and stayed here, at her side. He could have run away, and at one point, she thought he was going to. But he didn't. He stayed there with her, held her in his arms like he was doing now, and that's all she could ask for. Because she couldn't imagine being anywhere but here right now.

"My love?" Eric's voice was soft, the tiniest smile curving on his lips as he brought his lips forward to meet hers in a short but sweet kiss. "I know this is hard, but you're safe. I will not let him hurt you again, do you understand me?"

She nodded, knowing that Eric would do everything in her power to keep her safe. He had tried to when she had been taken, but Victor had just been too sneaky. But they wouldn't let this happen again. They couldn't. Because Ellie wasn't so sure she could do this again. That pain, that torture, it had been the worst thing she had ever experienced. And the only time she wished to ever feel that pain again was when she resurrected Kyra. Because despite the expected pain and agony she would be put it, she knew it would all be worth it in the end. Because Kyra would be back, she would be alive, and she and Godric could be happy and in love again. And that's all Ellie wanted for her best friend. She just wanted him to be happy, and that would never truly happen without Kyra at his side. It meant a sacrifice for her, and while it shook her to the core to think about on that night, she knew she would push through the pain to do it.

* * *

><p>"You were in the In-between?" Eric voice lowered as I finished my story of what had happened with Victor. That sweet expression of his had vanished, and was now replaced with a look of anger. I knew he wouldn't be very happy to know that I was in the In-Between. The last time I had been there, it had caused a wedge in our relationship. If I had just known what I wanted sooner, maybe none of this mess would have happened. We could have been happy together much sooner than this. Hell, we could have gone on a nice long vacation and avoided all this trouble.<p>

But this time had been different. I did know what I wanted, and I had come back. It had only been for a little while, but it was only to ensure that I was returned here to Eric. And I was thankful the Reaper had kept me as long as he had. Because now I knew how to resurrect Kyra.

"It was only for an hour or so, though I'm not sure how much time passed here." I assured him, cupping his cheek.

"That's too long." he growled.

"Hey, don't act like that." I lightly tapped his cheek while the others watched us without comment. "I knew what I wanted, Eric. I wanted to live. I mean obviously I needed to exact revenge, and I wanted to be with you. There was no question about it this time. I wanted to live. I chose life before I even showed up there."

"Why the hell weren't you alive when I got here then?" He demanded to know, his arms dropping down to his sides, no longer holding onto me at all.

"Eric, please don't be like this." I sighed, cupping both of his cheeks now. "There was a reason I was kept there for as long as I was."

"You didn't want to come back to me." he grumbled, trying to push me off of him.

I refused to move however, and stared Eric dead in the eye. "If the Reaper had sent me back right away, I would have been trapped in Victor's clutches. They would have tortured me and used me over and over again until one time, I wouldn't choose life. That would have been my fate, Eric."

"Why would the Reaper keep you in the In-Between?" Godric frowned in confusion and I had to turn my gaze onto the older vampire. "I remember he wasn't exactly considerate."

"He saved my life the last time, Godric. He pushed me into going home, into making me see the truth. If it wasn't for him, I might not be here. He might be an asshole, and he definitely is, but he still saved my life, twice now." I shrugged before my gaze returned to Eric, who was now refusing to look me in the eye. "Eric, please don't act like this, please? I was just put through the worst possible torture. I had to die alone, with only that asshole there. It wasn't like last time. There was no bright light; there was no one that I loved there, to hold me until I was gone. It was painful and horrible, and believe me when I say that I don't ever want to go through that again. And I didn't have to because the Reaper kept me there, to ensure that when I returned, it would be to you and not to anyone else."

I hadn't realized I had been crying until the backs of Eric's fingers began brushing the tears away one by one. He sighed heavily as an arm slid back around my waist, tugging me tighter against him. I dug my head into his shoulder as the tears continued to slip down my cheeks, now wetting his dark t-shirt.

"Please don't do that." he whispered to me in my ear. "You know I despise you crying."

My hands curled into the fabric of his shirt and just stayed there, as if I was clutching onto him for dear life. And I suppose a part of me was. I had been shaken by the events of the night, of being kidnapped and tortured until I had just died. One minute I was in the most excruciating pain, and the next I was just gone. But now I was here, and that was the only relief I could find. I was in Eric's arms, and that was really the only thing that mattered.

"The sun will be rising shortly." Godric reminded us all. "We need to leave, Eric."

Eric sighed as his hand halted on my back in an attempt to comfort me. "I'm not leaving her."

"I don't want you to leave me." I mumbled against his shoulder before I slowly drew up until our eyes met.

"Take her to your safe house, Eric. It will be safer for the both of you there." Godric suggested. "And Elizabeth, I'm truly sorry for what happened tonight. I wish I could have protected you better. I wish I could have..."

"There was nothing you could have done." I assured him. "It was my fate, that's what the Reaper says."

"I don't like this Reaper at all." Eric grumbled, causing the smallest smile to appear on my lips.

"You and me both."

* * *

><p>"I haven't been exactly truthful." I toyed with the damp ends of my hair as I sat curled up in Eric's bed, the blackout window coverings descending as the sun began to rise.<p>

"What do you mean?" Eric joined me on the bed, an eyebrow raised as he tugged me by the waist and to his side.

I sighed as I shifted closer to him as we laid together, my body pressing against his. It was amazing that his body was freezing cold and mine was so warm, and yet together, it just felt so natural. We fit together better than I ever could have imagined, and there was no doubt that we were meant to be together.

"I didn't tell you everything that happened to me tonight." I lightly drew my finger down Eric's naked chest, enjoying the shudders that emitted from the vampire as I did so. I wasn't the only one who enjoyed these touches shared between us. His body reacted to mine in the exact same way that my body reacted to his.

"What didn't you tell me?" he halted my finger, holding my hand in his just above his heart as he stared deeply into my orbs. "Tell me, my love."

I chewed on my bottom lip nervously. I knew Eric wouldn't approve. I knew Eric wouldn't want me to do this at all. If I resurrected Kyra, it would cause me a tremendous amount of pain, and after tonight, I knew everyone would consider it out of the picture. And even part of me thought I couldn't do it. But when I thought about it, when I really thought about it, I knew that I would. Because this wasn't just my life I was talking about, this was about two other people in my life that I cared about so greatly. Kyra was a part of me, and she always had been. And Godric, well I couldn't imagine my life without him. I had experienced loss before. I had experienced not being with the one that you loved. And while it hadn't been 1400 years like they both had to endure, it was still a painful experience that I would never like to have again. So if I could do this for them, if I could bring Kyra back, If Godric to have the woman he loved in his arms again, well then I would do this. Because even with the pain, I would do anything for family, and those two were my family.

Along with this man who I knew wouldn't be happy at all.

"The reaper told me something." I admitted.

"What did he tell you?" there was a slight growl to his voice.

"He..." I bit down hard on my bottom lip as Eric's orbs searched mine. "He told me how to do it."

"How to do what?" Eric frowned. "How to do what, Ellie?"

"I know how to do it now, Eric. I know how to resurrect Kyra. And I'm going to do it."


	38. Love Your Love The Most

**Chapter Thirty Eight: Love Your Love The Most**

"No." Was the first word out of Eric's mouth after I had explained to him the process of resurrecting Kyra.

"No?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Absolutely not, I forbid it." Eric shook his head as he pushed himself up into a sitting position, his expression hardening.

"This isn't your choice, Eric." I pointed out, sitting upright as well. "This is my sacrifice; hence, it's my decision."

"Did you honestly think I would let you do this, Ellie?"

"I knew you wouldn't like it, but I'm going to do it anyways." I shrugged.

"No." His eyes narrowed. "I will not allow it."

"Eric, it's my..."

"No, it's not your decision to make." Eric snapped almost harshly. "This is no longer just about you or just about me. This is about _us_. And I'm telling you no."

"Well then if it's about us, you can't make the decision by yourself then." I sighed heavily, rubbing the side of my head as a headache started to form. This was not exactly how I had planned to end this night. I had just wanted to curl up beside the man I love and fall asleep in his arms. I should have just kept my mouth shut and waited until tomorrow to tell him about this. But I had wanted to get his opinion, stupidly, before I brought this to Godric. Because I had a feeling what Godric's reaction was going to be, and I wanted to know that I would have someone there backing me up. But I should have known that Eric wouldn't have been that person. And I did understand why. He didn't want me to put myself through this pain, and I felt touched that he was trying to think not for himself, but for us as a whole.

But this just wasn't about us. It didn't affect us as a couple. It's not like I would die. I would simply lose a part of my soul. And it sounded terrible. The act of ripping a soul apart, it was horrible. But I had more than enough to spare, or at least that's how the Reaper put it. So why couldn't I do this? I could put myself through a little bit of pain for this. It wasn't ideal, but I was willing to make this sacrifice.

I just wish Eric understood that.

"I'm not letting you put yourself through that." Eric shook his head in refusal. "I won't. I cannot...I cannot feel that pain again."

"What pain?" I questioned with.

Eric sighed as he gazed down at his lap. I rolled my eyes as I crawled in between his legs and cupped his cheeks, forcing his gaze to meet mine.

"What pain?" I asked him again, caressing his cheek with my thumb in a soothing manner. "What pain, Eric?"

"I felt...I felt that stake going through your chest." He closed his eyes, his face contorting in pain as if he was feeling it right now.

"What? But how?" My eyes grew wide in surprise. "Our bond is broken."

"The same witch that had cast the bonding spell on you, he cast another on me while he was breaking the first spell." Eric explained.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" I looked over every inch of his body to ensure that he was fine. "Are you..."

"Physically I'm fine." Eric opened his eyes, the haunted look in those orbs just tearing my heart apart. "He wanted to ensure that I felt whatever pain you did before you died, to cause me to feel the same pain he did as he watched you kill his sister."

"Oh my..." I shook my head in shock, gobsmacked that Eric had been cursed without any of us knowing. "So you...you felt that? You felt the stake?"

"I did. And I cannot feel that again, Ellie." His eyes were rimmed with tears. "I cannot lose you for a third time. I cannot feel your last moments of pain. I just can't do it. So I won't let you do this. I will tie you down, lock you away if I must. But I won't let you do this."

"Eric, I..."

"No, Ellie. I won't let you." He growled lowly, pushing my hands away. "It's my fault you were taken. If I had only stayed with you, if I had realized that it had been a trap, the maybe you never would have..."

"It was my fate, Eric. It was going to happen one way or another." I pointed out. "And it wasn't your fault. If it was anyone's fault, it was mine. I was the idiot. I never should have broken our bond, and I never should have gone into the woods with Quinn. It was a stupid idea and...Oh fuck, where's Quinn?"

Eric growled again. "Do not speak that shifter's name to me."

"Where is he? Is he okay? What happened to him?" My eyes began growing wider as I remembered watching the Weres attack him. "Is he alive?"

"We don't know, and I honestly don't care." Eric pulled me away so he could climb off of the bed. "How can you ask me about him?"

"He's my friend, I care about it."

"And I care about you. I won't let you do this, Ellie." He clenched his hands at his sides, his eyes flashing in anger. "I refuse to let you do something so stupid _again_. No, you will not resurrect her."

"I know the risks, and I know the pain I'll be in. but it will be worth it once she's back." I stood and tried to reach out to him.

He only stepped back away from me however. "How do you think Godric will feel when he finds out your going to resurrect his dead girlfriend, huh? He told you he didn't want to think of this. He didn't want to be disappointed, to get his hopes up."

"But this is a foolproof plan." I shrugged.

"It's anything but foolproof, not when your involved." He snapped. "Use your head for just once, Ellie."

"I am using my head, and it's telling me to do this." I crossed my arms over my chest, beginning to grow frustrated with him. "Eric, just try and see it from my point of view."

"It's not happening, Ellie. Just accept that and move on."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Damnit, Ellie!" He growled so lowly, I jumped in fear, only for Eric to grab onto my arms and shove me right against the wall. I whimpered at the immediate contact with the wall. "I said no."

"And you can't tell me what to do!" I tried to shove him away from me. "This is my decision and I'm going to do it."

"No." His hold on my arms tightened. "I said no and that's final."

"Oh just stop being a world class jerk already." I didn't even think twice before using my powers to throw him across the room. He growled as he returned to his feet in only seconds, looking ready to pounce on me. "I'm doing this Eric, and there's not a whole lot you can do to stop me."

"I won't let you put yourself through this pain, this agony. What if something went wrong? What if you lost your soul, what if you died?" He slowly began towards me, moving around the bed before stopping only a foot away. "What then, Ellie? I can't do this. I can't lose you. Don't you realize that this doesn't just affect you? I love you, and I want you to be happy. But I would rather you alive and not in pain. So no, you will not do this."

"Here's the thing; we're a couple, yes. Your right, this is a decision we both have to make. So you get one vote and I get one vote. And since it's my soul that has to be ripped apart, I get another vote. Seeing as that makes two against one, it looks like I win." I planted my hands on my hips, not backing down. This was one argument that I wasn't going to let Eric win. I just couldn't. This was too big to let slip from my grasps. I needed to do this, even if it meant going behind Eric's back. "This is happening whether you want it to or not."

"Stop acting like some immature little child." Eric hissed. "Think about someone except yourself for once!"

"I am thinking about someone other than myself!" I threw my arms up in frustration. "If I was only thinking about myself, I wouldn't be doing this. This is insane and crazy, and hell, it's going to be brutal. But I'm doing this for Godric and Kyra. I know what it's like to not be with the one that I love, and it's horrible. So screw you Eric, I will do this one way or another."

Eric looked like he was just going to attack, and I stood my ground, ready for a fight if it came to that. I didn't want to hurt Eric, and I knew he was only angry with me because he cared. But this was not something I was going to back down on. We were going to have many fights in our future, and some of them I would just let slide. But not this one, not something this big.

I was surprised when Eric just twisted around and stormed towards the bedroom door, tearing it open and stomping out.

"Eric? Where are you going?" I followed after him until he twisted back around to face me in the doorway.

"I'm finding somewhere else to sleep." He growled down at me. "Stay here."

And then he was gone.

I felt the tears forming in my eyes as I heard another door in the house slam shut before what sounded like something heavy hitting the wall. And then everything just fell silent. That's when the tears began slipping down my cheeks. That's when I crawled back into the bed that Eric and I were supposed to be sharing and just broke down, wondering why in the world I had to love someone like Eric Northman.

* * *

><p>I slept the entire day away, my body and mind too exhausted. When I woke, the blackout window coverings were now gone, and I was met with the starry night sky as I rolled over onto my side and glanced out the window. I sighed as I remembered everything that had happened the previous night, my body shuddering at the terrifying memories. And then I remembered discussing the whole resurrecting situation with Eric, and that turned into more of an argument than anything. Instead of falling asleep in the arms of the man that I loved, like I had hoped, I had curled up alone, crying myself to sleep.<p>

"I really hate my life sometimes." I muttered to myself as I slowly pushed myself off of Eric's bed and wandered over to the window. I leaned against the window sill, just gazing out over the grassy fields surrounding the house. It looked beautiful outside, with only the natural glow of the stars and the moon lighting up the property. I wondered why Eric had never told me about this house. I had only known about the home in Shreveport, the modern home that we had stayed in for so long. I wondered, if Eric and I ever managed to stay together, though it felt impossible some nights, if we would return to Shreveport, or if we would remain here. Or maybe we could just take off and create a future together. I didn't exactly want to leave behind all of those that I loved, but some days it just seemed easier to do so, to just forget about everything that had happened and start fresh.

But something told me it would never be that easy.

I dressed in the clothes Sookie had packed for me last night before Eric and I had left before leaving the room. I wasn't sure where Eric was, if he was still in the house or not, and I almost felt like an intruder in his house. It wasn't like Shreveport. I didn't know this house well, and I felt like a mere guest. The house in Shreveport, I considered it to be my home, or at least I had once upon a time ago. Now I wasn't so sure if it would ever be my home again. Maybe Eric and I were just not meant to be together. We fought all the time, over the silliest things. Maybe this was just the universe's way of telling us that we weren't soul mates after all.

Except, I knew that wasn't true. I was just feeling sorry for myself, and I felt like I deserved to do that a little bit after everything I've been put through. I was still exhausted, both physically and mentally, and I just wanted to return to Eric's room and sleep the entire night away. But I couldn't. Because I wanted to find Eric and have a civil conversation with him. Maybe if we could just talk this out, then everything would be fine.

As I wandered down onto the first floor of the house, I heard rustling coming from down the hallway. I frowned, hoping it wasn't some intruder, though I wasn't sure who could possibly know where Eric and I were. I proceeded with caution however, until I reached the doorway of the lit kitchen and I peeked into the room. I sighed in relief when I only found Eric standing in the large and beautifully remodelled kitchen that he would never fully use. What surprised me however, were the bags of groceries that were lying on every surface in the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" I questioned the vampire as I hesitantly stepped into the kitchen, gazing around at all the groceries. "You do remember that you don't eat human food, right?"

"Obviously." He hissed at me, the vampire still grumpy as he slammed a cupboard door shut and making me jump.

"So then what are you doing?"

"What the hell does it look like I'm doing." He grumbled.

"It looks like someone rolled out of the wrong side of the bed again." I crossed my arms over my chest.

Eric narrowed his eyes at me but didn't respond. Instead, he continued to unpack the groceries laid out. I watched in amazement as he cursed left and right before finally, all the bags were emptied, only a single bottle of true blood being left out as he warmed it quickly and chugged it down. Once he had tossed the bottle into a recycling bin, which I had to stifle a laugh over, he turned back towards me. This time however, his expression had softened and he looked like he had gotten over whatever had caused him to be in a bad mood in the first place.

"I was trying to...apologize." he muttered, leaning against the counter.

"Usually you just get the girl flowers." I snickered, drawing closer to the Viking.

"You needed food if you were going to stay here." He defended, his mood returning in a flash. "If you don't want them then you can damn well..."

"Hey, calm down Eric." I held my hand out to stop him. "I'm just surprised that you, Mr. Big bad vampire, when to a grocery store to shop for human food for me. You hate the smell of human food, you've told me that a dozen times."

"So?" he crossed his arms moodily.

"So...thank you. It must have taken a lot of effort for you to do that."

"Whatever." He looked away. "I couldn't trust that Pam or Sookie wouldn't have gotten followed."

"I understand that. Again, thank you." I stepped closer to him, stopping only a foot away. "So, you did this to apologize, huh? Does this mean I'm right?"

"No."

"Well then this is a horrible apology then." I rolled my eyes.

"I...I'm apologizing for my...behaviour." his voice was strained as he spoke, and I knew just how hard it was for him to apologize. That was just not something Eric Northman ever did. "But I still think that _I'm_ right."

"Of course you do." I nodded, closing the gap between us. "And I still want to do this."

A growl emitted from the back of Eric's throat, and I had to place both of my hands on his chest in an attempt to calm him down.

"I know it's dangerous, Eric. I know there's risks. I'm not stupid. I know it seems like I'm being an idiot, but I know exactly what I'm doing. It's not a perfect plan, and sure, there are flaws. But if something ever happened to you, and there was a chance to bring you back, then I hoped to god that someone would do it."

"This isn't your responsibility." Eric sighed, his arms dropping to his sides.

"Partially, it is. Only my soul can resurrect her, Eric. I'm the only one in the world who can do this. So it is my responsibility."

"But the pain." Eric shuddered at the mere thought of putting me through another ounce of pain. "I can't...I can't watch you go through that, Ellie. You're not the only one affected by this. You may be the one in agony, in pain, but I'll be the one sitting on the sidelines watching."

"I know." I could understand his side of things. If Eric ever did a thing like this, well I would be just as stubborn as he was being right now. You never wanted to watch the one you love willingly put themselves in pain. It was torture to see, and I understood that if I did this, it would affect him just as much as it would affect me.

"I healed those wounds of yours, Ellie." Eric's large cold hand came to rest over where my chest had once been ripped open. My eyes closed as his hand remained there, certain that he could feel my heart skipping a few beats. It was like my heart always knew when Eric was close, when he was the one touching me. It reacted so differently around him than anyone else. My heart truly did belong to him, in every sense of the word. "My blood is now inside of you. We may not have the same bond that we once did, but we're connected again. If you go through with this, you won't be the only one able to feel this pain. I'll feel everything that you will. And I'm not sure I can take feeling that agony of yours again and know that there isn't anything I can do to stop it. That's torture to me, my love, and I...I just cannot go through that again."

My heart broke to see the red present in the corners of his eyes. I leaned against him, my arms wrapping around Eric's torso as tightly as they possible could. The feeling of my body pressed against his, it was just spectacular. I couldn't imagine it being the same with any other man. I couldn't remember sleeping with Quinn, but I was pretty certain it hadn't lived up to a mere embrace between Eric and me.

"I'm sorry for putting you through that last night." I whispered, knowing he could hear me perfectly. "I never meant to put you through any pain. I'm sorry."

"Don't" Eric's arms wrapping around my form, pulling me even tighter against him. "It was my fault. I shouldn't have..."

"It wasn't your fault, Eric. Not at all." I shook my head.

"Then why do I feel this way? Why do I feel so damn guilty all the time?"

"You're feeling more human, Eric, and that's what we human feel. A lot of the time we feel guilty, even for things we couldn't have changed." I gazed up into those beautiful blue eyes of his. "I know if I do this, this will hurt both you and me, and I don't want that. But...this will bring Kyra back, Eric. This will bring back Godric's love. If it was the other way around, if it were me that was dead, what would you do?"

"I would do everything in my power to bring you back to me." he sighed and held me against him. "This is just too dangerous, Ellie. What if something went wrong?"

"Well then I give you permission to kill anyone you'd like." I tried to make light of the situation. "We'll make sure it goes right, I promise. I wouldn't do this if I thought it was too risky. There might be risks, and this might be even more painful than last night, but I'd rather try and fail then to not even attempt this at all. This is more than just resurrecting some random person, Eric. This is Kyra. She's a part of me. She's Godric's love. It's worth the pain and suffering."

Eric didn't respond at first, his hand stroking my hair slowly. It was so comforting that I found myself wanting to just drift off to sleep right there in the middle of his kitchen. But when his arms were around me, I always felt the safest. It didn't matter where we might be. It could have been in the middle of a battle. But as long as I was in his arms, I felt safe, I felt like nothing in the world could ever hurt me. And that's what I loved about Eric. He may be a jerk, he may be a world class asshole, and hell, we might fight more than we make love. But he was the only person in the world who could comfort me when I was scared. He was the only person in the world who could put a smile on my face when all I felt like doing was cry. Godric was able to do a whole lot, and I loved him for everything he's done for me. But Eric was the one, he was everything to me. So despite the fighting, the bickering, and the odd times I wanted to just slap him repeatedly, I would never stop loving him.

"If I forgave you, would you let me do this?" I tried to bargain with him. "I mean, that's what you want, you want me to forgive you. We could compromise."

"I want you to forgive me because you feel like it's right, like you want to be with me. I don't want you to forgive me because you want something out of it." Eric's hand stopped on my shoulder as he slowly drew me back so he could cup my cheek. "I want nothing more than to just be with you, for you to forgive me, but I don't want it to be a lie, or for it to be some bargaining chip. I want it to be real between us, lover."

That was the most honest and beautiful thing Eric had ever said to me and it brought tears to my eyes that I couldn't hold back. He had never sounded this sincere before in his life, and it just showed the love that he had for me. This had never been the man or the vampire that Eric had wanted to become. But he wasn't fighting it any longer. He was embracing this other side of him, and he was doing it because of me. And that made me feel like the happiest girl in the world.

"What's wrong?" he frowned at the sight of my tears. "What did I say?"

"All the right things, Eric. You just said all the right things." I stood on the tips of my toes to capture Eric's lips with mine. I felt the heat enter my body the moment our lips touched, and it took all the will power in the world to pull away from Eric. I truly did just want to rip his clothes off and have mind blowing sex with him, just as I told him last night. But now was not the time. "I want to do this, Eric. I know you don't understand, and I know you just don't want me to get hurt and I understand that. But I need to do this."

"Ellie..."

"I will do this, Eric. One way or another, I will. And I want nothing more than to have you there beside me when I do. Because you're my person, Eric. You're it, you're the one. If I'm going to put myself through hell, then I want you there. I need you to support me on this, even if you don't really want me to do it."

He stared down at me for the longest time without uttering a word or a single sound. I was worried at first that we would find ourselves in another argument, one ending like it had last night. But after a moment, and a very long pause from Eric, he finally sighed and held me to him almost a bit too tightly.

"Only on one condition."

"And what would that be?" I tried to hide my excitement.

"This will be done after Victor and Bill are killed."

"What?" I tried to pull away from him, but he only held me captive in his arms. Though I honestly wasn't struggling all that hard. "Why?"

"You want to do this, fine. You're right, one way or another you'll find a way to do this so I really can't stop you. But if you get to decide if you do this or not, then I get to decide when. Because we are a couple, my love, and I do have a say in this."

I should have been angry, but I found myself smiling instead. We were a couple. I liked the sound of that.

"We can't focus on anything else right now. We need to concentrate on killing Victor and Bill, on taking back our home. If you do this, it will leave you weakened and it will give them a perfect opportunity to attack. And I can't let that happen. So you will wait until this is all over and done with. Only then will I give you my permission."

"Your permission, huh." I chuckled.

"Yes, my permission." He stated sternly. "Do we have ourselves a deal?'

While I hated the idea of waiting, I knew Eric was right. I had a good couple hundred years before I would no longer be able to resurrect Kyra. There was no immediate rush, not yet anyways. Right now, however, there was a rush to kill Victor and Bill, before they could harm any more of us. And that we couldn't let happen. I couldn't even imagine Victor doing what he had done to me to any of those that I loved. It horrified me. So once and for all, we needed to kill those two bastards, we needed to get them out of the way so we could all finally live happily ever after.

And that's honestly all I that really wanted.

"We have ourselves a deal." I nodded, peeling myself away from the vampire so I could gaze up at him.

"Good." He stared down at me smugly. "Should we seal this deal with mind blowing sex then?"

"In your dreams, Eric Northman." I snorted, unable to help the laughs that emitted from my lips.

"Always, my beautiful Phoenix, always."

* * *

><p>"He hasn't said anything in twenty minutes." I whispered to Eric after I had explained everything I had learned last night from the Reaper to Godric. I knew he would take this harder than Eric even did. Because this directly affected him. Not only was his close friend sacrificing herself, but it would be to resurrect the woman he loved that he had lost 1400 years ago. It wasn't exactly an easy thing for him to hear.<p>

And obviously it wasn't as he had just been standing there, in Eric's living room, not uttering a single word. I was starting to become worried, and even began to move off the couch to go to him. But Eric pulled me back down, assuring me that Godric just needed time to process this. I understood it was a lot to process, but at the same time, it was all really simple. It was possible to resurrect Kyra and I had figured out how. Yeah sure, it was a bit messy, and I had to offer a part of my soul in order to bring her back to life, but I was completely willing to do so. There wasn't a whole lot for Godric to think over.

"No."

"Okay, you and your progeny need a new vocabulary." I rolled my eyes, Eric snickering beside me. "As I told Eric, I'm doing this whether you want me to or not."

"No." Godric's eyes refocused on me, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Well why not then?" I humoured him by asking.

"It's too dangerous. There are too many risks." Godric shook his head. "I will not allow you to go through such pain for something we're not even sure about."

"I am sure about it though. It's all really simple..."

"No it's not." He snapped suddenly, his eyes darkening. "It's not simple at all, Elizabeth."

"Yes it is." I pushed Eric's arm away and stood before Godric. "We need that book that the Queen hid somewhere, but the reaper said you know of its location. So perfect. We know a witch, so check that off the list. The missing part of Kyra's soul? Oh yeah, right here." I pointed to my chest. "We're all good to go, Godric. I just want you on board before this happens."

"I said no. And that's final."

"Really, you and Eric are too much alike." I sighed. "I said I want you on board, I didn't say I needed your approval. This will happen with or without you Godric."

Godric's fangs extended with a single click and I jumped back in surprise.

"Godric?" I asked hesitantly.

"You understand nothing." He hissed. "This will not happen, do you understand me, Elizabeth?"

"No, I don't understand you at all." I crossed my arms over my chest. "I'm going to..."

"No you won't." He stepped forward, and I felt the need to take another step away from him. Eric had stood behind me, looking like he would interfere if need be. "You will not do this. You will not even speak of this again."

"You can't tell me what to do..."

"Stop acting like an idiotic little girl!" he growled.

"Godric..." Eric spoke from behind me. "I think you should just let her explain..."

Godric just ignored Eric however. "Time and time again, you put yourself in these idiotic situations that weren't even necessary in the first place. And every single time, Eric or I have to put our own lives on the line to save _you_."

I winced at his harsh words, but that didn't stop him from continuing at all.

"I'm tired of doing this, Elizabeth. I'm tired of trying to get it through that thick head of yours. You need to stop with these stupid childish games, before you get us all killed."

"Master." Eric stepped between Godric and I. "I think that was uncalled for."

"Stand down, Eric." Godric glared up at him.

Eric sighed before bowing his head and stepping to the side. Godric closed the gap between us, and for the second time in my life, I found myself fearing my own best friend. But this wasn't like the last time. He hadn't been himself when he had attacked me. It had been out of blood lust. But this, this was entirely him. This was the Godric I knew and Loved, intimidating me to the point that part of me just wanted to cower away and burst out crying. And I almost did.

"Kyra is gone. I've come to accept that and I will only ask once for you to accept that as well. This will not occur. And should I find out that you've gone behind my back to do this...I will never forgive you, Elizabeth." My heart was racing as his accent turned thick as his voice lowered and lowered until I had to strain to hear what he was saying. "Stop acting like a stupid little human child, before it gets you killed. And one day, I won't be here to save you. So do not do this, Elizabeth, or I won't be able to stop myself like I am doing now."

My eyes grew wide as suddenly, Godric vanished from the house all together.

"Did he...did he just threaten me?" my bottom lip began to tremble as I stared up at Eric through teary eyes.

"He's just hurt, Ellie." Eric tried to reassure me. "He didn't mean it. He just...he doesn't want to get his hopes up. He doesn't want to be disappointed. If this didn't work, then it would destroy him all over again and he just doesn't want to go through that pain and loss again."

"But..."

"Perhaps you should reconsider." Eric suggested, wrapping his arms around me. "It would be a wiser choice."

"No." I shook my head. "No, I'm going to damn well do this."

"Ellie, you heard Godric." Eric frowned.

"He can threaten me all he wants, but I'm going to do this. I'm going to resurrect Kyra, and then he can get down on his hand and knees and beg for my forgiveness." My hands clenched in determination. "I'm going to do it, Eric. I'm going to resurrect Kyra, with or without his approval."


	39. Man Of Two Minds

**Chapter Thirty Nine: Man Of Two Minds**

Godric sat on the porch steps of the Shreveport house, his head in his hands. His head was pounding. It felt like a thousand knives were entering his skull, trying to fish out whatever they possibly could. Godric couldn't understand it. Ever since he had awoken out of his dead sleep, he had felt a flicker inside his head, a flicker that no one but a witch could produce. And that worried Godric. He hadn't thought of the possibility of Victor bringing a witch into the mix. But he knew he shouldn't be surprised. Victor was not in the right state of mind. He was psychotic. Godric wasn't even sure if Victor was doing this for his supposed king. Did Felipe know of the massacre his regent had caused? He had only met Felipe on a handful of occasions, but he had never been a brutal member of the monarchy. He had respected him once, and like Sophie-Anne, he had called him an alley, one of his few and only. It was hard to believe that what Victor had done, what he was doing, had been orders from Felipe.

"Damnit." Godric growled as the pain increased. His eyes were screwed tightly closed, as if that would lessen the pain. But it didn't. In fact, the pain only became worse. He knew what was happening. The flickers had grown throughout the night. He had tried to fight back, and had been able to do so until now. He had felt thoughts that were not his own, as if someone was trying to persuade him. But he was a two thousand year old vampire, a witch, or any other being, couldn't just control him so simply.

But he hadn't been able to take a chance.

So that night, when he had spoken harshly to the woman he truly cared for, the one who had found a way to bring his beloved back to him, he had done so with purpose. He had known by the time that he had arrived on Eric's doorstep that the witches, or maybe only one, was trying to break him down until finally, they could take over his thoughts, over his entire being. So he did the only thing he thought he could do.

He pushed and pushed until he hoped Ellie would be so broken hearted that she would not search him out, that he could keep his distance from her. He couldn't put her at more risk, and he knew that if they had hugged, if he had rejoiced over the fact that it was completely possible for Kyra to be resurrected, then his mental barriers would have been broken down. And he wasn't sure what would have happened then. No, he needed to fight back. He needed to battle against the flickers, against the acts of persuasion. He would do so until the death if need be.

He just couldn't lead them to Ellie.

For them to find her at all.

And he would do everything in his power to ensure that.

"There's no use fighting it vampire." A hollow laugh filled the night air, Godric's gaze snapping up to find a woman who appeared to be in her mid forties slowly striding up the long driveway. Godric was on his feet in a flash, his fangs extending with a click as he poised to fight. But there was no point, as the woman stopped only a few feet away before a cry of pain emitted from the vampire and he fell to the ground in a heap, grabbing his head in agony. "Just let yourself go, vampire, I will gain access one way or another."

"No." Godric gritted through his teeth, refusing to give himself over. He couldn't. Because one he did, then all hope would be loss. They would be able to control him in every possible way. They could use his memories, his knowledge, and waltz themselves right to Ellie.

And that was the last thing he could allow happen.

"No." He growled louder only for an ear piercing ringing to sound in his ears.

"It's all over, vampire." The woman knelt down beside him, a cruel smirk crossing her lips. "It's going to be a pleasure to control you."

* * *

><p>"I know what will make you feel better." Eric slid into the bed beside me later that night. His hand slid across my stomach, dipping below the hem of my tank top.<p>

I rolled my eyes as I pushed his hand away, slapping his arm with the book I had been trying to read. "No."

"I thought you wanted to have mind blowing sex with me?" he flashed me a smirk, drawing so close that our noses brushed against one another. He grabbed the book from my hands and tossed it across the room and gripped onto my hips as he hovered over me. "We should be taking advantage of these moments of peace."

"How is this a moment of peace, Eric?" I raised an eyebrow as I pushed at his chest. I wanted to have sex with the vampire; I wanted it more than anything. But how could I possibly focus on having sex with him when all I could think about was Godric. I still couldn't believe how he had reacted earlier tonight. He had never acted so cruelly, so harshly towards me before. I couldn't understand why Godric was so disturbed at the prospect of the woman he loved being resurrected. I knew the risks and dangers and I was willing to do this. I was willing to sacrifice a part of myself, a piece of soul, to bring Godric happiness. Didn't he realize that? Why was he acting like this? He loved Kyra, wasn't he supposed to rejoice at the fact that he can finally have his second chance with her? I just didn't understand it at all.

"Godric is hurt and upset, he'll get over it." Eric sighed, raising a hand up to twirl a strand of my hair around his finger. "And while we wait for him to get over it..."

"Is sex all that you think about?"

"No, but it seems to be all that you think about." His smirk widened. "I can feel everything that you can, remember? Our bond was only broken for a few days and you already seem to have forgotten everything. And anyways, your arousal, the smell is very tempting."

I jumped as his other hand began traveling down to the elastic waist of my draw string shorts. I just lied there completely still as Eric smirked down at me, our gazes remaining connected as he slowly untied the bow before slipping his hand teasingly beneath the fabric. My eyes fluttered close the moment his fingers lightly danced over my panties, over my hot core. I could feel the heat, the exact same heat that always appeared whenever I was alone with Eric, growing between my legs, and I knew he too could tell that I was aroused by the way he licked his lips hungrily.

"You smell sweeter than I remember." He dipped his lips down, brushing them over my earlobe, nipping it gently with his extended fangs.

A moan escaped my lips no matter how hard I tried to force it back. It was impossible to stop the pleasurable sensations that were shooting through my body like fireworks whenever he touched me in any way, especially as he pressed all the right buttons.

"Sounds to me like someone wants this just as much as I do." His lips pressed against my neck, trailing down to my pulsing vein. Another moan emitted from my lips as his fangs grazed across the sensitive spot just how I liked it. At the same moment, he slid a single finger beneath the cloth of my panties, swiping it across my arousal. I shook from the action alone, my eyes rolling in the back of my head.

"This is...so not the...time for this..." I groaned out as his finger was joined by another before suddenly they just dived right into me, my moans growing louder.

"I think this is the perfect time for this." His tongue flicked out before suddenly his fangs pierced right into my neck, a gasp sounding from my lips in pleasure.

Eric didn't waste a moment as his fingers rode in and out of me while he hungrily sucked on my blood for the first time in too long. I was grasping onto the bedspread beneath me, my nails nearly ripping through the expensive fabric at the sheer intensity of his movements. I had nearly forgotten what any source of sexual excitement brought on by this vampire felt like. I couldn't remember that night with Quinn; I couldn't remember if he was even a fraction as good as Eric's fingers were. Eric just knew the right places to caress, to press, to stroke. It felt like he was peeling me back until finally, that passion and pleasure began erupting inside of me and I was unable to control the moans and cries of pleasure that were filling the room.

Eric's fingers began working harder as his fangs dove deeper into my neck. I felt my orgasm crashing down around me and still, Eric's movements wouldn't stop. He just continued rocking his fingers into me, quickening his speed that I couldn't even keep track of. I could barely catch my breath before a second orgasm arrived and I was screaming in ecstasy, my back arching and grinding his fingers further inside of me. Only when my body fell back limp onto the bed did Eric stop, slowly drawing both his fingers and fangs from me. My eyes fluttered open after a moment and I watched as Eric licked my blood from his lips before flicking his tongue out to his fingers.

"So sweet." He hummed, his eyes closing for a moment. "Just so sweet."

* * *

><p>"Where are you going?" I sat on the bottom stairs, dressed in only one of Eric's shirts as I watched the vampire slip on his leather jacket.<p>

"To see Godric." He answered picking his keys up from the hallway table and waltzing over to the stairs. He leaned down, pecking my lips before straightening. "I can't have you holding out on sex forever because of him."

"What we did last night wasn't so bad." I smirked up at him, holding out my hand for him to take.

Eric rolled his eyes as he grasped my hand and pulled me up to my feet. "Indeed, it was...fantastic. However, I want nothing more than to be with you completely, and I know that will not happen if your mind is elsewhere. And at the moment, your focus on Godric and I can't have that."

"So this is all about you then."

"It always is, my sweet little Phoenix." He brushed his lips across my forehead. "You should be safe here, just as long as you remain on my property."

"How exactly am I safe?" I wondered with a raised eyebrow.

"When I purchased this house, I paid witches to ward the property. No one can enter or leave my property without my knowledge." He explained, tucking my hair over one shoulder. "And with our bond, I can feel if you're in danger, which I hope you won't be."

"If you're willing to leave me here alone and think I'm safe, then I'll believe you." I smiled up at him. "Just don't be gone long. And slap your maker for me."

Eric snickered, shaking his head before moving towards the front door. Before he left, he glanced over his shoulder at me, sending me a wink.

"Keep yourself out of trouble, my love."

And then he was gone, leaving me to fall head over heels for the vampire.

So much for standing my ground, for waiting until after this war to figure everything out. But it seemed ever since I returned from the In-between, I had known what I wanted. I wanted to resurrect Kyra. I wanted to kill Victor and Bill as cruelly as they had killed me. And I wanted Eric Northman, every single thing about him. Sure, he had hurt me, he had destroyed me. But dying for a second time, it gave me a little bit of clarity. Eric may have done horrible things to me, he may have lied, and he may have left me. But he was here now, and I honestly wanted to just forget about the rest. Because life was short. I may always come back once I die, but Eric couldn't. Should anything happen to him and I hadn't been able to forgive him, well I wasn't sure I would ever forgive myself. I didn't want to live the rest of my very long life being afraid of every little thing. Eric may hurt me in the future; it was pretty much a guarantee with that vampire. But the love I had for him, and the love I knew he had for me, it outweighed the bad every single time.

And that's all that mattered.

But of course, Eric didn't need to know that I've forgiven him, at least not yet.

He's been working so hard, not missing a beat to try and get me to forgive him. And I liked it. I liked having him treat me with respect, for the most part anyways. I liked him doting on me like a princess. It was how a relationship was supposed to work. So I was going to milk this for as long as I possibly could.

"Oh Eric, you certainly have ways of persuasion." I shook my head before scooting down the hall to the kitchen to prepare something to eat.

* * *

><p>Godric could do nothing but watch helplessly as his child landed in the front yard of his own home. He tried to control his own functions, his own voice, but it was nearly impossible. It was like he was stuck in another person's body, except it was his own. He had no control over himself. He was screaming out inside of himself, begging Eric to turn around, to return to Ellie and to just flee. But no matter how hard he battled against the witch inside of his head, there was just nothing he could do. She had latched onto him with her spells and he was stuck helplessly inside of himself, not able to do anything but watch.<p>

"I'm not usually the one who has the level head here, that's right up your alley, but what you said to Ellie last night was just wrong, Godric." Eric stopped before him, his arms crossing over his chest. "She's broken up about it. You need to apologize. Or else I'm never going to get her to sleep with me."

Godric hated himself for what he had said to Ellie. And he knew that even with his excuse, even with his good intentions, he will be begging for her forgiveness once this was all over. If they would all survive that is. That was becoming unlikely as the days passed. And he could accept that, just as long as he could sacrifice himself to save Ellie. That's all he wanted. He would allow them to end his life just as long as she could leave, just as long as she and Eric could remain unharmed.

He just wasn't sure if even that was possible.

"Godric? It would help if you said something." Eric frowned, his head tilting to the side. "Godric?"

Not a word was spoken, though Godric tried desperately to warn Eric. He tried pushing the danger through their bond, hoping that he at least still had access to that. he must have, as a jolt shot through his progeny, his eyes growing wide as he stared down at Godric, as if he knew immediately something was wrong.

"Perhaps we'll continue this another night..." Eric slowly began to back away from Godric, away from the house he knew the witch and Victor's men were just waiting for Eric to enter.

But if he could warn Eric, at least through their blood bond, then he damn well would.

The witch must have known however, because before Eric could take flight, shots began ringing from behind Godric. He watched in horror as Eric's face twisted into pain, blood protruding from the six bullet wounds now in his chest. They were only silver bullets, and they had missed his heart, but he could see the immediate pain Eric was in, and he was helpless to do anything about it.

"Ah, Mr. Northman, I was wondering when you'd show up." Victor left the house, waltzing around Godric's still form as Eric hissed but was unable to do a thing as he was forced to his knees from the agony sweeping through him. He tried to swipe at Victor though, and had nearly grabbed onto his arm with every intention to rip it right from his body, but Victor's men hurried over, wrapping silver chains around the vampire and holding him captive. Hisses of pain escaped his lips as the blood began staining his dark shirt. He wouldn't die, and soon the bullets would leave his body. But those chains as they remained around him, they burned his flesh, smoke beginning to rise from the wounds.

"Excellent work Loretta." Victor turned to the witch as she exited the house, her fingers twitching at her side as she stopped beside Godric. She flashed the vampire a wide smirk, as if she knew that he could see her but not do a damn thing to kill her like he had the strong urge to.

"Thank you Victor. But now, the girl?" Loretta moved her attention over to Victor, licking her lips in anticipation. "When can I play with her?"

"Soon, very soon. Tonight perhaps." Victor nodded. "Can you have Godric lead us to her? I don't believe Mr. Northman will tell us where she is, will you?"

"Never." Eric growled. "Godric, don't..."

"Oh that's not your maker, at least not right now anyways." Victor knelt down beside Eric's pained form. "Though it would be so much simpler if you just told us. Then I wouldn't have to have Godric kill her. Though I suppose she'll just find her way back here, won't she?"

"I will kill you for this." Eric vowed. "I will rip your fucking head off."

"Now is not the time to be threatening me, Mr. Northman. Perhaps I could have let you all live if you just cooperated in the first place." Victor shook his head as he stood and glanced at the witch. "Loretta, if you will..."

Before he count finish however, a blonde leapt out of nowhere, knocking the witch down onto her back on the porch, fangs hissing in her face. Pam launched herself at the neck of the disgusting witch, but sunk her fangs into her neck nonetheless. A cry emitted from the witch as her eyes flew open, her concentration on the spell holding Godric captive suddenly breaking. Godric felt aware of everything around him so suddenly that he wasn't even sure it was possible. And then Pam raised her head from the witch's neck just long enough to hiss at him, blood dripping down from her lips.

"Go Godric, go!"

He sent Eric a single glance, and he saw the nod from his child. Ellie was their primary focus right now.

"No!" Victor waved his hands at his men as they began to charge at both Pam and Godric.

"Go!" Pam yelled before biting once again into the witch.

As the vampires raised their guns, readying themselves to shoot at the ancient vampire, he suddenly took off into the night sky, not even a round of silver bullets able to stop him.

* * *

><p>I explored Eric's house while he was gone, before I found myself bored and escaped out onto the back porch. I had never really lived in the country before. I vaguely remembered the small Texas town I had lived in with my parents before they died, and then my brother before we had left for Dallas. But you couldn't have gone a few feet without finding a nosy neighbour, or a drug store where all the bored teenagers stood outside of on weekend nights. But here, everything was peaceful. It was only March, but the flowers were already beginning to bloom. I sat outside on the steps of the back porch, a glass of water in my hands as I just stared up at the starry night sky, enjoying the rare moment of peace. It was a bit chilly, and I pulled my cardigan around myself, but I could already feel the beginning of summer in the air, the humidity returning to the great state of Louisiana. I had lived in Texas for a great portion of my life, and I knew the short winters well. I wasn't sure how I was able to take the long and torturous winters of Chicago for nearly two years. I couldn't wait until summer was upon us. Maybe Sookie and Sam would get married during the summer months. I couldn't wait for that day to occur, and almost hoped for the two to do it at night, only so I could bring Eric as my date.<p>

Just the thought of that brought a smile to my face. It was amazing what had changed between Eric and me in such a short amount of time. One minute, he was off, acting like a coward, and damaging me completely, and now here he was, acting like none of that had even happened. And part of me just wanted to pretend that it never did happen, that all along, we had been a happy couple. It was stupid of course; he had hurt me beyond belief. But this war, having met death for a second time in only a few months, it had changed my perspective on everything. I didn't just want to wait around anymore. I wanted to take life by the horns and just live.

And that's exactly what I planned on doing.

Just as soon as Victor and Bill were dead.

Because right now, that was very high on my to do list.

I sighed in content as I set the glass of water on the porch beside me before standing and slowly began walking out into the flied that surrounded Eric's house. I assumed his property ended at the tree line, and I made sure to keep close to the house. I wasn't sure what could possibly keep a stray vampire or Were from entering or attacking me at any moment, but I knew Eric wouldn't have left me here alone unless he knew I would be safe. And I trusted Eric Northman with my life. He may be many things, but I knew he would protect me in a heartbeat.

And I would do the exact same thing for him.

It's just something you did for the person you loved.

And as stupid and idiotic as it was, I loved Eric more now than I think I ever had before.

"I'm crazy in love." I muttered to myself as I lowered my hand and let my fingers graze over some of the wild flowers growing high above the tall grass that needed to be cut. It was beautiful though, and I found myself wanting to remain here for awhile, in this house, even after everything was over and done with. I found a sense of peace that I had never felt before. I had thought that Eric would go stir crazy out in the country where there was no one for miles, but as I spent time with him here, it seemed that he even enjoyed our time here together.

It would be a fresh start, and that was certainly something I wanted desperately.

I was grinning like a fool as I shook my head and turned back around to return to the house, knowing I've been out for longer than I possibly should have been. But something caught my eye as I began towards the house, and I never even got the chance to understand what I had seen before I felt a force nearly knock right into me, hands gripping my arms tightly. I struggled at first, too blinded by the sheer shock that I didn't focus on who had thrown themselves at me.

"Elizabeth, stop. I need you to stop." Godric's hurried voice met my ears, and I was surprised that I found I could only half calm myself down. I still had his words from last night ringing in my ears, and I immediately tried to shove him away from me in anger.

"Get off of me Godric." I snapped at the vampire, my eyes narrowing into slits as I glared up at him. "Let me go right now."

"I can't do that." there was fear and worry mixed in his orbs, and I knew right away, without him even saying so, that something was wrong.

I became still at that notion, my eyes growing wide.

Eric had gone to see Godric, to talk to him.

And now Godric was here, alone, and telling me to calm down.

What the hell was going on?

"Where's Eric?" I demanded to know. "Where is he, Godric?"

"Victor has him." Godric sighed, pain sweeping across his face as he said this. "He's been captured by Victor and his men."

"No." The blood drained from my face, my head shaking from side to side. "No no no no no."

"I need you to focus, Elizabeth." His grip tightened on my arms.

"No I need to go to him." I began struggling again. "I need to..."

"You can't do that, I can't let you. I need you to listen to me very closely, please Elizabeth." He was begging me now, and that scared me.

I could feel the tears forming in my eyes as I tried my best to listen to the vampire before me. But all I could think about was Eric and what Victor could possibly do to him.

"I don't have much time, I already..." he shuddered suddenly, his eyes closing as his teeth gritted together. "I need you to listen to me."

"What's going on, Godric?" I questioned him softly, blinking away the tears as best as I could. "What the hell is going on?"

"He has a witch, Victor. He has a witch and she...she's trying to control me." Godric shook me slightly, to ensure that I knew the impact of his words. "She was doing so last night, or at least trying to. I said what I said...I hurt you in the way that I did because I had to. I had to try and push you away as much as I could so if the witch had been successful, I wouldn't have walked her straight to you."

I felt light headed, my knees growing weak. But Godric held me upright, his hands loosening around my arms but still tight enough to keep me standing.

"I'm fighting, Elizabeth. I'm fighting as hard as I can." He shuddered again, as if pain was racking his body. "But I cannot keep doing so and I...I need you to know how sorry I am. And I need you to go."

"Go?" my heart was racing in my chest. "What do you mean go?"

Godric let out a cry of pain as his hands fell from my arms, only to rise up and grip the sides of his head. I swayed for a moment before I got a hold of myself, pulling myself together as I realized what was happening. Victor had a witch in his mix, and this witch, one who I swore I would kill when I had the chance, was trying desperately to control Godric, my best friend, with whatever spell possible.

And it looked like it was working.

"I need you to run." Godric hissed out as he fell to his knees within the tall grass, his entire form tensing in pain. "I need you to run now."

"Godric no, I won't leave you." I shook my head.

"If you don't run now, they'll come and they'll find you." Godric opened his eyes to stare up into mine. I saw the fear, I saw the concern, I saw the immediate threat. Those eyes, they were beginning to flicker to a colour that was not Godric's. They were turning a stormy grey instead of his usual blue green orbs, and I knew I was losing him. "Run now, Elizabeth. Run!"

"But..."

"Go! I can't hold her off for much longer. RUN!"

I didn't wait another second before twisting around and took off running. I had never run so hard before in my life. I wasn't even sure if I was even moving my own limbs as my legs ran me right into the line of trees and the woods that went on for what appeared to be miles. I knew I couldn't stop, to think of where to go. All I could do was run. Because I knew Godric was right. They would come after me, he would come after me once the witch had full control of him. And a vampire, even a Were, they could outrun me every single time. They could just follow my scent, or listen to the racing heart beat and know where I was. Maybe if I could at least put some distance between me and the house, then maybe I would have a sliver of a chance.

"Little Phoenix!" a voice suddenly called out.

A shiver ran down my spine as I pulled myself to a stop, stilling completely as I caught my breath, laying a hand over my heart as if it would shield it from the vampire ears.

"I know you're in here, little Phoenix."

I shuddered at that voice. It sounded so much like Godric, and in fact, it was Godric. But I had to tell myself that it really wasn't him, not completely. It was this witch, whoever she might be. She was controlling him. It wasn't Godric, it wasn't.

But that was hard to believe when he was calling to me, in that sweet voice of his.

"I can hear that heart of yours. You can't hide from me."

I knew Godric – no, the witch – was right. While they were in Godric's body, they could hear my heart, they could move at lightning speed, and every other heightened ability that a vampire, especially one as old as Godric, would have. But I had something better. I was a Phoenix. I was the most powerful being on this planet. I might be dealing with a witch, calling on powers and spells that I wouldn't understand even if I tried. But hell, I had my own tricks up my sleeves. And if this witch wanted a fight, then I would damn well give one to her. I couldn't outrun them while she was in Godric's body. I would only die trying. But I could fight back. I couldn't die, not really.

But I also couldn't hurt Godric. I couldn't hurt his body, or even kill him in order to kill the witch. That was out of the question.

"Ah, here you are."

I jumped back in surprise when I found Godric suddenly before me, my eyes growing wide as his fangs extending, his tongue licking at his lips in hunger.

"Godric..." I took a step back. "I know you're in there, fight back. I know you can do it. Just fight back."

But he couldn't. The witch was just too powerful.

"I was hoping for more of a chase." Godric's body stepped forward. "I was looking forward to it."

"You want a chase?" I raised an eyebrow, thinking quickly as my eyes darted in every direction. "Well then catch me."

And then I bolted to my right. I ran through trees, pushing my way through branches, some catching me on my arms and legs enough to scratch right through the fabric of my clothes. I winced and cringed as I felt my skin being scratched and torn from the branches. But my feet were the worst. I hadn't been wearing shoes when I had left the house. And now I was running through woods, not able to see a single thing as I tore through the trees in hope of finding some sort of sanctuary. I knew I would fight, I had to in order to keep myself alive, or at least out of the In-Between. But if I could at least find a way to get the upper hand, a location that could work in my favour, then all of this pain, all of thing stinging, it would be worth it.

"Well this is just no fun." Once again, Godric came out of nowhere before me, forcing me to halt.

My legs were growing tired. So tired that they were numb. I couldn't feel the aches or cramps that I knew I should have been feeling. I was out of breath and needed a moment to collect myself before taking back off. I spied another patch of field just to my left, and I thought if I could at least reach there...

I had to dart through the trees suddenly, hoping to take the witch by surprise. I focused my energy on Godric's form before freezing her to the spot. I knew running and using the concentration that I had on Godric, I wouldn't be able to do both for very long. But I held onto Godric's frozen form for as long as I physically could take before breaking it and sliding out into the field. I should have felt safer in amongst the trees instead of an open field. But something felt familiar and oddly comforting about the tall grass, the wildflowers. And even the farm house way off into the distance.

"Cute display of power, little Phoenix, but I can do better."

I shot into the field as far as I could go before I found myself freezing to the spot, unable to move a single muscle. My eyes grew wide as Godric flashed before me, only a few feet away. Those fangs were baring at me, and I knew the witches intent. But there was just no way to stop it as Godric slowly drew closer.

And then I felt a warmth in my chest that I had nearly forgotten about. My eyes fluttered closed as the comforting warmth spread through my entire body like a wildfire, and that was exactly what I created the next moment. I heard the sizzling crackle of flames before I saw them, and as I slowly drew my eyes open, I was pleased to find a wall of flames erupting around me in a circle. I felt the spell being broken from around my body and I was able to move, stumbling forward slightly but still able to keep control of the fire with ease. Fire was the element we were given, the element that we could manipulate and control. It felt more second nature than even breathing or blinking. I didn't have to think twice about it. I could always rely on fire, as if it acted like a best friend; always there no matter what the circumstance.

Until suddenly a hole was created in the flames and Godric's form stepped into the circle before the flamed closed once again. I was now trapped in a circle of flames with a vampire, no, a vampire being controlled by a witch. But it wasn't just any vampire, and that was why I hadn't struck him yet. This was my best friend. This was Godric. And despite his harsh words, despite what he had said to me last night, I still loved him unconditionally. We were a family, an odd little one, but we were a family nonetheless. And I couldn't hurt him. Because somewhere deep inside of that body, Godric was still there, he was fighting as hard as he could to battle this witch from inside of himself.

"Who are you?" I demanded to know as I took a step backwards towards the flames. I tried to rid them, I tried to put them out, but the moment the flickers of flames started to die, the witch began chanting under their breath until the flames grew even higher.

"I know all there is to know about you. I've been watching you closely." Godric's form stepped closer to me, and with nowhere to go, his hand was able to reach out and grasp around my neck with ease. I winced as he tightened his grip, yanking me right off of my feet as he raised me up into the air, my feet dangling off of the ground. "I've been waiting for just the right moment when I could kill you myself."

"You can't kill me." I scratched at Godric's hand, trying to pull his grip away from me as the oxygen began leaving my lungs. I tried not to panic, I tried to just breathe short little breaths, not using too much of my fading oxygen. But it didn't seem to matter as his hand only tightened further around my throat, black dots beginning to appear around my vision as I grew light headed.

"Maybe not, but I can have fun trying."

"No." I shook my head, my struggles beginning to grow more frantic. "Let. Me. Go."

"I don't think so."

My eyes were fluttering close as the pressure around my throat became nearly too much. The bones in my neck were starting to shudder, and I feared that this witch controlling Godric's form would snap my neck off, just like that. I squeezed my eyes shut as the witch began chanting, trying to summon whatever power I possibly could to fight back. I tried my best to relax, my struggles falling silent as I just let my mind relax. I could feel the grip beginning to slowly loosen, but a new pain began to erupt through me as it felt like a knife was slicing apart my body, one cut at a time. A cry of pain emitted from my lips as my eyes flew open, only to stare down at my own body, the blood beginning to soak into my clothes.

"I'm going to have so much fun with you. You will pay for what you've done to my son." The witch hissed.

"Your son?" I clenched my teeth together as the gashes just continued to appear on my body without any warning. Whatever spell this witch had cast, it was effective enough to cause me to shudder in pain violently.

"You don't even remember him, do you?" the witch tightened their grip on my neck. "You killed him. Murderer."

I tried to think of who this witch could possibly be talking about. But I've killed too many men, and that was not something I was proud of.

"You killed him. You destroyed his potential. He was going to be the first." Godric's eyes narrowed as the witch continued to control him. I stared into those eyes for a moment, wondering how much of this Godric could actually witness. "I knew what he would become when I met his father, when I slept with a demon. I wanted my son to have power, to have all the power he could possibly have. No one but I knew what he could do, what a half demon half witch could do."

I knew immediately who she was speaking of, my eyes growing wide. I had almost completely forgotten about that half demon. I've had many enemies since him, and I was sure I would have hundreds more before my life eventually ended in the future. He had been strong, that I could remember. But I had also killed him. I shoved that dagger the Phoenixes had sent me right into his chest and he had died before me. I realized why this witch wanted revenge now. I had killed her son, her powerful son.

And now she wanted to kill me in return.

The witch began chanting again, but I knew I had to do something immediately. So I grasped onto Godric's hand wrapped tightly around my throat, and I silently prayed that Godric would forgive me for this. My eyes shut for only a moment as I inhaled deeply, the warmth enveloping my body quicker than it had before. Without even looking, I knew there was a slight glow around my hands as I sent the power, the source of energy, the fire, right through my body and into his. It didn't take long for the glow to envelope just his hand before quickly fading away, a loud hiss of pain sounding from the vampire before his hand dropped from me. I came crashing down to the ground as the witch stumbled backwards, holding onto Godric's arm as if it were on fire. It wasn't, not from the outside however. I knew I only had moments before this killed Godric, and I just hoped it would be long enough to take care of the witch inside of my best friend.

I sent another wave of energy to the witch as I suddenly leapt to my feet and placed both of my hands over where Godric's heart was. The witch was too startled to move as I stared into those flickering eyes.

"Please forgive me, Godric. Fight. Fight for me." I whispered to him as the energy was just blasted into him through the warmth of my body. His form fell to his knees as a scream of agony left his lips. I had to step backwards, to look away as he withered in pain. I knew he was in pain, I knew he felt like his insides were burning up completely. And it would take time for him to heal after all of this, but I knew it was the only way to rid him of the witch. If she was controlling him, then she could feel everything that he did, including his pain. If I could distract her even for a moment so Godric could fight back, to win this battle, then I knew this agony I was putting myself through would be worth it.

"Elizabeth!" Godric suddenly gasped out, and my eyes filled with tears as I quickly ceased the burning inside of the vampire before me. I was at his side in an instant, lifting his head into my lap as I caressed his cheek. He slowly drew his eyes open, the pain still in those orbs, but I was glad to find the usual blue green colour opposed to the stormy grey.

"I'm so sorry, Godric. I'm so sorry." The tears spilled down my cheeks as the flames suddenly just died. I didn't bother to look around though, Godric was the only thing that I cared about right now. "It was...it was the only thing I could think of doing. I'm so so sorry."

"I'm fine." He slowly spoke, his hand shaking but raising to meet my cheeks, brushing away the tears one by one. "I will be fine, Elizabeth."

"But the pain." My bottom lip began to tremble. I hated putting my best friend through any sort of pain, and from what it had looked like, he had gone through hell in just a few short minutes.

"It was the right thing to do." He assured me, slowly moving up into a sitting position on his own. He winced, one arm wrapping around his abdomen, but other than that, he looked relatively fine. But I knew the damage was all on the inside. "I'll heal."

"I wouldn't have died though, I should have..." I whispered out.

"Don't." Godric shook his head, his jaw locking as the pain continued inside of his body. "I'm. Fine."

I didn't believe it, but I had to let it go if we were going to get out of this alive.

"If you had some of my blood, you'll be better right?" I began pushing up the sleeve of my cardigan, shuddering as I found the many gashes working their way up my arm from whatever spell the witch had cast. "You could maybe fly us out of here?"

"I can try." Godric nodded as I moved my arm towards him.

He began licking at my wounds, one by one. I was surprised when they began healing after he licked them clean of my blood, but I realized that he was cutting his tongue with his fangs every time he moved onto the next cut, healing both of us in the process. I sighed as the pain slowly began to ease, and I could see the same with Godric. He was barely taking very much of my blood at all as he licked it from the small wounds, but soon his arm began to loosen around himself, his body beginning to relax. I began pushing up the sleeve of my other arm, but Godric stopped me with a shake of his head.

"I'll be fine." He assured me, his voice sounding stronger than before. "I need to fly you somewhere safe, somewhere I'm not invited into."

"But..."

"She will come back. She will fight until she has control over me again. It's inevitable, Elizabeth." There was sorrow in his orbs. "But I need to get you to safety first."

I nodded as we both got to our feet. I waited for Godric to compose himself, he was the one who would be flying us out of here, he needed to feel as healthy as he possibly could. After a moment, he shook out his arms before sending me a nod and growing closer.

"Now where could you two possibly be off to?"

That voice made me want to cringe as we turned to find Victor calmly walking out of the woods I had come through earlier, that stupid smug look of his plastered across his face.

"You're going to miss the party."

My eyes grew wide ass his men left the confines of the forest, dragging along with them a captive and bleeding form of the man I loved.

"No..." I went to step forward, but Godric caught me around the waist and held me back.

"Don't, you'll only make it worse." He whispered into my ear as I was forced to stare into the eyes of my lover, stare into those pained filled orbs as he stared back at me.

"Take her Godric!" Eric pleaded, his voice filled with the same pain displayed in his eyes. "Take her!"

"Godric don't." I shook my head wildly. "Let me help him. I can free him. Let me help him!"

"There's no time, I'm sorry." Godric slowly began inching me backwards. "We need to go."

"Men, if you will." Victor waved his hands at his men, all but the two holding onto Eric began step forward through the field, slowly making their way towards us.

"We need to go." Godric looked passed me and locked gazes with Eric.

Eric was struggling as best as he could, I could see that. But with every move he made, the silver chains dug into his body more and more. I could smell his burning flesh, and I nearly emptied my stomach from the smell alone. It was horrifying to see the man I loved in pain, in agony, and yet there was just nothing I could do.

"Go!" Eric ordered them in a hiss. "Go!"

"I'm sorry." Godric whispered, and I wasn't sure if he was saying it to me, or to his child.

It only took mere seconds for the men to reach us, but by then, Godric had already taken off into the sky with me in his arms, the tears flowing down my cheeks as I prayed to god Eric would survive through this night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I just wanted to take a moment and say one big thank you to everyone who is reading this fic, reviewing, or just have this on their alert/favorite list. you have no idea how happy it makes me feel to know that we're five fics into this series, and there's still so many people reading. it makes me want to write another installment, so thank you for keeping me inspired!


	40. Let It Burn

**Chapter Forty: Let It Burn**

"You can't stay here Godric, you have to go." I sighed, watching as the vampire paced before me.

We had only arrived in the yard of Sookie's home moments ago, but the worry hadn't left Godric's face for a single moment. He was worried, he was concerned, and worst of all, my two thousand year old best friend was scared. I wasn't an idiot, I knew when times got rough, when I should be afraid. And this was one of those times. If Godric, the strongest and wisest man and vampire I knew, was scared, concerned for us all, then I knew there had to be a reason for it. Eric, after all, has been taken captive by Victor. The mere thought alone caused me to shudder, to hope and pray that Eric will make it through the night until I could think of a way to free him. Maybe they would take him to Fangtasia, maybe I could sneak in there again, like I did with Pam, and I could help him escape. I knew it wouldn't work though, even before the idea struck me. Because Victor wasn't going to just hope that no one would break into Fangtasia. He would take drastic measures, if Eric even survived through the night.

I scolded myself for thinking like that though. I couldn't. I needed to stay positive, hope to a god I wasn't even sure existed that he would be alright. Because I couldn't even think about losing him, about losing the man I loved. He meant too much to me to ever possibly lose. I knew it could happen. It was more likely for Eric to lose his life than for me to. I was more immortal than that Viking was, and that scared me in the same way I think it scared Eric. He hadn't wanted to ever lose me, to feel that pain. And I feared the same thing. The thought of Eric dying, of meeting the true death, it brought tears to my eyes, an ache to my heart. It was just something that I could never let happen.

"Godric..." I stepped into his path, stopping him in his place. I laid my hands on his shoulders, pulling his attention onto me. "Godric you need to leave."

"I cannot do that." he shook his head. "I cannot just leave you, not like we just..."

"Not like we just left Eric, I know." I nodded sadly. "But he told us to go, he knew what would happen if you didn't get me out of there."

"I left my progeny, my child, my son to die." Pain swept across his pain, his eyes rimmed with red bloody tears.

"He will not die, Godric." I shook my head. "He won't."

"Victor is not a kind vampire, Elizabeth. He is cruel and doesn't care who he may kill."

"Don't you think I know that, Godric? He tortured and killed _me_, remember?" I tried to shake the memories of that night, of that stake being shoved right through my chest as if I was a mere vampire. I shuddered as the images flashed before my eyes before I shook my head, ridding myself of the horror. I needed to focus, we both did. "Eric will be fine though, I know he will be. He has to be. So pull yourself together, Godric."

Godric stared down at me for the longest time without saying a word. I thought I was going to have to shake him, or try slapping him a few times until he was brought back into reality. But after a moment, he shook his own head, the tears disappearing as his expression hardened. The Godric I knew and loved had returned, determination and rage set in his blue green orbs. He was pissed off. I wasn't sure if it was because of what the witch had done to him, to me, or if it was because Victor now had Eric in his grasps, but Godric was pissed off.

I feared for Victor right now, because a pissed off Godric was something you never wanted to witness.

I knew that better than anyone.

"I will not leave you." Godric shook his head again. "It's too dangerous. I won't leave you behind."

"You need to, Godric." I reasoned with him. "Because if you don't, and that witch is able to control you again, you'll be able to lead her straight to me."

By the look on his face, I knew he knew I was right. This witch, she had powers I couldn't even comprehend. She was able to control and manipulate a two thousand year old vampire. She was powerful, but that didn't completely surprise me considering her son was that half demon. I had nearly forgotten about him at all, I didn't even remember his name. I remember that night I killed him though. It had been the night I think I gained a little bit of bravery. It was the night I finally stood up for myself, the night I fought back. And it felt good. Because despite the pain I remember being in, knowing that I had killed that half demon with my own hands, it sent a shiver of pride up my spine.

But it was his mother now that was the enemy. The half demon was able to use powerful spells to haunt me, but he wasn't nearly as his mother appeared to be. And that worried me. Because if she was able to control Godric twice, from a distance, then she could do so a third time. And if Godric happened to know where I went, where I sought out safety, then if the witch regained control of the vampire, she would know exactly where I was. And I knew Godric didn't want that, and I sure as hell didn't want to fight him again. it might have been the witch back there, in that field that I was fighting, but she was inside of Godric's body, and that caused me to hesitate. And I couldn't hesitate. If I did, that would cause everyone I loved to die. I was powerful, much more powerful than that witch. But I needed to be able to use my powers freely without being scared of who I could hurt. So Godric needed to go somewhere safe, he needed to take shelter for the night and leave me here, to wonder what I'll do to keep safe.

"I don't like this." Godric sighed, raising his hand to cup my cheek. "I hate to leave you all alone, to leave you unprotected."

"I'm a Phoenix, Godric. I'm hardly unprotected." I assured him, forcing on a smile. "I love you, and I'll kick your ass for what you said last night some other time, but I don't want to hurt you Godric, not again. And if the witch controls you, and sends you right on back to attack me because she knows exactly where I am, that's what I'm going to have to do. And I can't. I can't do that to you again."

Godric wrapped his arms around me, tugging me against him. His hand stroked my hair while the other ran up and down my back soothingly. I wondered if when we all got through this, if he would reconsider the resurrection. I couldn't understand why he wouldn't, why he wouldn't want to be happy with the woman he loved. Because I knew Kyra would love to be in his arms right now more than I ever possibly could.

But now was not the time to dwell on that. Eric had been right; we couldn't focus on resurrecting Kyra, not while this war was going on. We needed to focus and concentrate on killing Victor, Bill, and now that witch. And I was prepared to do so with my very own hands if need be.

"Promise me you will be safe." He whispered into my ear. "Promise me when I leave you, you will take care of yourself."

"I will, Godric." I promised him. "But remember, I can't die."

"But you can still feel pain." He reminded me, pulling me away just slightly so he could clasp a finger under my chin and raised my gaze to meet him. "You may be able to return from the In-between after death, but you can still feel pain, the agony, that Victor wishes to put upon you. I've failed to protect you once; I don't wish to do that again. So I need you to promise me that you'll be safe, that you'll act smartly."

"I promise, Godric. Just as long as you promise to keep yourself safe." I stared into those worried orbs. "I can't lose anyone else in my life, Godric. I've lost everyone. You and Eric, you're my family now, and I can't lose you."

"You won't." He brushed his lips against my forehead. "You will never lose me, or Eric."

"I hope so. Because I don't think I can go through that." I admitted before shaking away the sadness. "You really need to go now, Godric."

"I know." He sighed. "I hate myself for having to leave."

"It will be safer for all of us." I kissed his cheek quickly. "Now go, because I'm forced to kick your ass."

The tiniest smile appeared on his lips as he stepped back away from me. I saw the tears in his eyes, one lone blood tear sliding down his cheek as he stared at me one last time before taking off into the night sky. I tried to follow him with my eyes, but he had disappeared in mere seconds, leaving me completely alone with my thoughts and fears. It only took a few moments before I jumped into survival mode, looking up at Sookie's house longingly. I couldn't stay here. This would be the first place that Victor came looking for me. It would be the obvious choice. I had an idea of where I would go, even though I hated to drag Sam and Sookie further into this war. Before I drove over to Sam's trailer, seeking shelter, I knew I would have to clean up, at least my feet anyways. They were aching, my feet swollen and in pain. I shuffled towards the porch, taking the stairs quickly as I slipped my hand underneath the flower pot sitting next to the door where the spare key had always been placed. I quickly entered the house, trying to take light steps as I flicked on the light and crossed the hallway to the stairs. I didn't want to stain the floors with blood, but as I stood on the stairs, glancing at the trail I had left before, I sighed and vowed to scrub the floors once this was all over and done with.

I was almost relieved to be back inside of my room. It felt comforting and safe to be sitting on my bed. But this house, it was anything but comforting and safe. I needed to get out of here quickly, before Victor showed up on my doorstep, just waiting to attempt to kill me again.

One by one, I lifted my feet, wincing and cringing at the sight of them. They were hardly even recognizable, with scratches and small pieces of bark impaling the sole of my feet. It sickened me, but I slowly began to brush away what dirt and bark that I could before I used my telekinesis to bring the first aid kit to me. It shot right into the room from the bathroom across the hall, nearly knocking me right in the head. I caught it however, just as the last minute before I set it beside me on the bed and began cleaning the wounds.

"Fuck!" I whimpered, my eyes squeezing shut for a moment as the stinging slowly came to a dull ache, the cream working its way into the scratches as I wrapped my feet up tightly in bandages. I could have healed myself, much like I had done with Eric and Godric. But I knew it would take a lot of strength and energy that I just could not afford to lose right now. It would take days for my energy to return without the aid of vampire blood, and we just didn't have days for that to happen. Because this war, it was coming to a close soon, it had to. And I knew that I was the weapon of choice, that I was the one who had to do this. Godric and Eric, they could die too easily, and Quinn was nowhere to be found. Sookie and Sam, I needed them to continue living, to get married and have the happy ending I knew I would never have. This was my responsibility now, it always had been. I was the most powerful; I was the one more immortal than the rest. When it came down to it, I was the one who had to kill Victor, who had to end this once and for all.

And I was perfectly alright with that. I had come to terms with what I might have to do. I just needed a plan. I needed to figure out exactly how I was going to do this, how I was going to kill that psychotic vampire and all of his little lackeys. And I needed to figure out how to do that soon. Because none of us could hang on too much longer. We needed this to end now, before anyone else got hurt, or worse, killed.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean the spell isn't working?" Victor narrowed his eyes as he glared at the witch sitting in the middle of the bar, a dozen candles lit around her. He took in her appearance, her mousy brown hair that hung in greasy strings down her back. Her skin was sagging with wrinkles, and she reeked more than a rotting corpse. At first glance, Victor was not impressed by this witch at all, and had almost sent him away when she came to him, seeking vengeance against the Phoenix. It was her eyes, however, her stormy grey eyes that led him down this path. There was a rage inside of those orbs, inside of her soul that Victor could appreciate. She wanted revenge, she wanted to call upon the powers of the world to destroy the Phoenix, to cause her pain in any possible way that she could.<p>

And that was exactly what Victor wanted.

At this point he didn't even wish to be able to control the Phoenix for her powers. She had outsmarted him time and time again, and now, all he wanted was to watch her die a long, painful death. If he was able to do that, then he would be unstoppable. With enough men, he could out power even the most powerful vampires, just like had had done with Eric and Godric. His only real worry was the Phoenix. He had been doubting just how powerful she was, thinking that she had truly died after he had stuck that stake through her chest. But she had returned somehow, making a mockery out of him, and Victor just could not have that.

The girl needed to die, one way or another.

"Well?" Victor demanded to know, ready to storm across the bar and rip the witch to shreds. She had promised that once she had taken control of Godric that she would be able to kill the girl or bring her to him, and she had done neither. He was not a patient man, and he expected results. And that was not something he was receiving.

"He is two thousand years old." The witch opened her eyes, gracefully pushing herself to her feet as she exited the circle of candles. "If it hadn't of been for that Phoenix, I would still have complete control of him. But I was pushed from his mind twice, and with his age, and the magic running through his blood from the Phoenix blood he's ingested over his long life, it's nearly impossible to penetrate through barriers for a third time."

Victor growled, his fangs extending. "You and I had an agreement, Loretta."

"We still do." Loretta nodded, growing closer to the angry vampire, a smirk crossing her lips. "I may not be able to control Godric, but his progeny, he's only half his age. He will be easier to penetrate, to control, to hold onto."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that we still have a vampire at our disposal, one that this Phoenix seems to cherish above all else. Once I'm able to control him, we'll have her in the palm of our hands before dawn even approaches."

Victor thought it over, not certain of the witch's power any longer. But he had no other visible options at the moment. If he didn't deal with the Phoenix, with that pesky little girl, then he might as well retreat out of Louisiana, and that was the last thing he would ever do.

"I have little patience, Loretta." He hovered over her, though her smirk never faltered. "If this does not work, if you fail me again, I won't hesitate to kill you."

"Of course victor." Loretta nodded. "But trust me, I will not fail you. One way or another, that Phoenix will be yours, I assure you."

* * *

><p>I looked around my room as I stood with my backpack hanging from one shoulder, making sure I wasn't leaving anything behind. I only needed the essentials; I wasn't sure what would happen in the next coming days. Just in case, I picked up a few valuables and stuck them into the bag before turning to leave. I stopped however, as a thought struck me.<p>

I had never prayed before in my life. I hadn't believed in god for the majority of my life, and even now, I doubted his existence. Because if he were real, if he existed, then why had my parents died in that car crash when I was five, and I barely even had a scratch on my body? Why had my brother, my only living relative, been ripped away from me so suddenly? Why had my life turned down this road, one of fear and danger? If god truly did exist, did he just despise me? But the Phoenixes, they called themselves the daughters of god. He had created us, they had told me, created us to do great things on earth. If he had created us, if he had chosen me specifically to be the next Phoenix, then why did I feel so empty, so alone right now? Why was my life in shambles, nearly impossible to put back together? If he existed, why didn't he seem to care at all?

I surprised myself when I turned around, working my way over to the bed and knelt down beside it. I had never prayed, never wanted to believe in this god. He was more a figment of your imagination, a belief that humans held onto dearly. But right now, despite my doubts, despite my anger towards this potential god, I found that I needed to believe in something. I needed hope, I needed guidance, and right now, god seemed to be the only one on my side.

So it was for that reason that I clasped my hands before me in a prayer, my eyes closing as I bowed my head.

"I've never done this before; I've never even thought you were real." I began in a soft whisper. "You might not be, and I might just be sitting here, talking to myself. But I need to believe in something, and you seem like the only possible thing to believe in right now."

I cracked an eye open, as if expecting god to just suddenly appear before me. But of course, that was impossible, and I was completely alone in my bedroom.

"I need help. I need guidance. I need someone to just tell me what to do." Both of my eyes closed as I felt the tears forming in my orbs. "Because I'm lost right now. I don't know what to do. Eric...he might be condemned because of what eh is, but I love him, and now he's being held captive and I just don't know how to help me. All of my friends, they tell me that I'm not alone, that I don't need to do this by myself. But I know the truth, you and I both know that I'm the only one who can stop this. But how? How do I do this?"

I sighed as I leaned my forehead against the side of the bed.

"So if you could just help me, maybe give me a sign, that would be great. Because I desperately need help right now. I just need you to tell me what to do, what I can do to stop this."

A tear slipped down my cheek and I broke my clasped hands to brush it away. I opened my eyes and found my gaze rising to meet the ceiling.

"If your real, and I sure hope that you are right now, please just do this one thing for me. Please keep Eric safe. I know he's done some rotten things in his life, and he's killed thousands of people. But please, I love and I can't go on without him. So if nothing else, can you please just make sure he's alright, keep him safe, just for a little while longer."

I sat there for longer than I should have, just knelt beside the bed on my knees, praying to a god I wasn't even sure existed. After a moment, I sighed and returned to my feet, wincing at the pain shooting up my legs. I tried my best to ignore the pain as I mumbled amen before picking up my backpack and throwing it over one shoulder. I was heading towards the door when I heard someone outside, when I heard the front door being thrown open, an intruder entering.

"Ellie?" a voice called, and I realized that this wasn't an intruder at all.

I dropped my bag to the ground in surprise as I shot out of the bedroom and to the top of the stairs. I couldn't believe my eyes. There, standing in the front hallway, was the man that I loved. He looked terrible, like he had gone to hell and back, but he was standing before me at least. I wasn't sure if this was god's doing at all, but I found myself whispering to the mysterious force nonetheless.

"Thank you god." I whispered under my breath before hurling myself down the stairs and right into Eric's awaiting arms. "Oh thank fucking god, Eric!'

"It's alright." His arms wrapped around me, holding me to him as I held onto him for dear life. "I'm here now."

I couldn't stop the tears for slipping down my cheeks. I had been so scared that something was going to happen to him. I had been so scared that I was going to wake up in the morning and not have him on this earth anymore. I wasn't sure what I would have done if I lost him. It was different than Eric just running away. At least there was hope he could return, like he had. But if he had met the true death, there was no possible way to bring him back to me, for him to return, for us to live happily ever after. And that's all that I wanted. I wanted a future with Eric. I wanted lifetimes with him.

"I forgive you." I whispered in his ear. "I forgive you, I forgive you, I forgive you."

Eric didn't say a word as his arms tightened around me. I dug my head into his chest, never wanting to ever let him go again. I cried into his torn and bloody shirt. I cried until there were no more tears left to cry, until my eyes were dried up and it was impossible to do anything else but pull away from Eric and cup his cheek. I leaned forward, just wanting to feel his soft lips on mine. But something froze me as I stared up into those beautiful blue eyes of his.

Except his eyes weren't blue.

"Miss me, Phoenix?" Eric's voice was different than I remembered, a smirk crossing his face that was nothing like the teasing playful smirk he usually wore.

I knew right away that this was not Eric, not entirely.

The witch hadn't gotten to Godric, she hadn't penetrated his mind, manipulated him like she had done before.

No, she was controlling Eric now.

I didn't hesitate as I threw my hands up, meeting with Eric's chest and used every ounce of power I had to throw him right out of the house, through the door, and into the front yard. He skidded to a stop on his back, but was on his feet in mere seconds, his fangs extending. My heart was racing rapidly as I quickly thought of what to do. I couldn't hurt Eric. I couldn't hurt the witch without causing damage to him, and I just couldn't do that. The thought of causing Godric agony pained me, but doing so to the man I loved with all of my heart, it wasn't even an option.

Eric came hurtling towards me however, and I only had a brief second to prepare myself, forcing him back across the yard. My hands were shaking as I stepped out of the house, one of the stupidest things I could have done. I should have just stayed inside, rescinded Eric's invitation. It was the smart thing to do. But what if the witch kept Eric standing out there the entire night? It was nearing dawn; she could simply leave Eric to burn, for him to meet the sun before my very eyes, leaving me powerless to stop her. And I couldn't let that happen. No, I would need to fight this witch somehow. I would need to push her out of Eric just like I had done with Godric earlier tonight.

I was just worried about my own strength. I had used a great deal of power already tonight, and I had felt weakened when Godric first flew me here. I hadn't told him that, not wanting him to worry, and I had thought that as long as I rested for a few hours, I would be fine. But now here this witch was, wearing Eric's skin like he was just a puppet for her to play with. And I wouldn't allow it. I wanted to kill this witch. I wanted to kill her exactly like I killed her son. Maybe god wouldn't approve, maybe he would want me to spare her. But then again, at that moment, God didn't exist to me.

What did exist however, was magic, was supernatural forces that I would never fully comprehend.

"Get the fuck out of him now." I demanded, taking a step off of the porch as Eric stood there, only a few feet away in a fight stance. I wondered how much of Eric was still in there, conscious to everything that was going on around him. "Get the fuck out of Eric right this minute."

"Now why would I do that?" Eric straightened, slowly beginning to move towards me. I held my hands out before me however, shoving him back across the yard before he could come too close. He just got back up again however, brushing the dirt from his jeans, and started back over. I cursed under my breath as I continued to throw him backwards. Though each time, the distance began growing short and shorter until finally, Eric hardly even budged. I was beginning to feel light headed, and I knew that energy was being wiped from me. But I couldn't just stop; I couldn't just give up and run into the house to keep safe. No I needed to protect Eric, and the only way I could do that was to get that bitch out of him.

And fast.

"Leave him alone. He's not who you want." I tried to plead as I took a step back.

Eric's smirk, that once beautiful smirk of his that I had fallen in love with, now only looked cold and detached as his large form strolled towards me with purpose. It wasn't Eric; I had to keep telling myself that. It wasn't him at all. Those eyes, those eyes were not his vibrant blue orbs. They were a stormy grew holding a rage that wasn't healthy. She was holding a grudge towards me for what I had done to her son, and while I understood the pain of loss, killing me wouldn't bring her son back, it wouldn't lessen the pain at all.

"Killing me won't change the fact that your son is gone." I tried to take another step back, only I found that I was frozen to the spot. I hadn't realized that Eric, no that witch, had been muttering the entire time, casting the same exact spell she had cast earlier to freeze me to the spot. I tried to break out of the invisible binds holding me to the spot, and I was sure that if I hadn't of used as much power and energy as I had tonight, then I probably would have been able to.

"It will bring me great pleasure though." Eric began prowling around me, like he was the predator and I was the prey. And at that moment, that's exactly what I was. "I'm surprised the other witches didn't succeed in retrieving your soul. Perhaps I'll be more...persuasive."

"I doubt it bitch." I hissed, glaring darkly at Eric as he stopped before me. "I will never offer you my soul, and you will never kill me. But I will kill you; I can guaran-damn-tee it."

Eric just cackled, a sound I had never heard from him before. But then again, this wasn't Eric; this wasn't the man I loved at all. In the flesh, it was, it was completely him. But he was trapped inside of himself, unable to stop the witch from possessing him.

"I'm going to kill you and send you straight to hell." I threatened her, my eyes narrowing. "Maybe you'll see your son there."

I wasn't prepared for Eric's hand to curl around my neck and shove me straight to the ground. I could move my limbs again, but it didn't seem to matter as Eric ripped my head to the side before his fangs sunk deep within my neck. My mouth opened in a silent cry of pain, my eyes watering as Eric messily and roughly drank from me. It had been so long since he had bitten me; it felt almost like a lifetime. But I had always thought that the next time this would occur, it would be during the act of sex, of making love with the man that I loved so dearly. I never expected this.

_It's not him. It's not him. It's not him._

But it was still his fangs, tearing through my neck, hungrily drinking every ounce of blood he possibly could. The pain was incredible, and I nearly had forgotten just how painful a vampire bite could be. Nothing could compare to the pain I had felt while being tortured by Victor. But there was just something about being caused harm by the one you loved that made it just that much worse.

"Eric..." I gasped out, my eyesight growing blurry from tears and the invading black dots. "Fight her. Fight her Eric, fight her!"

He paused where he was, and at first, I thought a part of him had heard me and he was fighting back. But suddenly, completely out of nowhere, a large force came knocking into Eric, throwing him right off of me. I gasped out in shock as I suddenly scrambled backwards, my eyes growing wide as I held onto my bleeding neck, as if trying to force the blood back inside of me. I felt myself growing even weaker, first from the use of my power, and now from the blood loss. I couldn't even make it to my feet, and instead stayed seated in the middle of the yard, watching as a large tiger, blood coating its fur, stood over Eric's form with its large incisors baring down at the vampire.

"Quinn?" I couldn't believe what I was seeing. One minute he had been missing, presumably being taken by Victor, and the next he was jumping out of nowhere to save my life.

Quinn slightly moved his head to acknowledge me before growing down at the vampire, snapping his large jaw at him.

"It's not Eric." I tried to reason with the tiger. "It's a witch, Quinn. He didn't...Eric, he doesn't have control."

"Get out of my way, you disgusting creature." Eric's voice rang through the night air before grabbing onto Quinn's tiger form and throwing him across the yard. I let out a cry as Quinn's form was slammed into a tree before he fell to the ground, transforming back into his human form. I tried to get to my feet, to go to him, but Eric was standing over me again, my blood dripping from his lips. "I never thought Phoenix blood would be so...sweet. So much better than vampire blood could ever be."

"Please," I crawled backwards until my hands felt the porch and I used the stairs to push my shaking form up onto my feet. I held onto the porch railing for dear life as I stared into Eric's orbs, except that they weren't his. "You don't want him, you want me. Please just leave him be."

"You're exactly what I'm going to get." he was behind me on the porch now, grasping my neck tightly, squeezing the oxygen from my lungs.

"Eric!" my hands flew to his hands as I was lifted off of the ground and just tossed into the yard much like Quinn had been. I fell to the hard ground in a heap, a whimper emitting from my lips as a crack sounding, my entire body falling onto my arm. I squeezed my eyes shut for a moment, trying to calm myself down. But the tears were sliding down my cheeks, the blood slipping down my neck as my arm hung at an odd angle.

"I will enjoy tormenting you until you give me what I want." Eric was kneeling beside me, his usually comforting hand grasping onto my chin and forcing him to stare up into those stormy grey eyes. "And you will give me what I desire."

"Never." I growled at her. "I will never give you my soul."

"Perhaps I can persuade you. Maybe by killing this vampire of yours. You seem...quite attached to him."

My heart had stopped as Eric's form stood before me, chanting underneath his breath before suddenly he began shuddering in pain, his whole form shaking violently as his eyes flickered back to those intense blue orbs.

"Eric?" I tried to reach out to him as he fell to his knees, his hands clutching at his head.

"Make it stop. Make it stop." He pleaded, sounding helpless and in agony.

It broke my heart to see him in this torment. I tried moving to his side, pressing my hands to either side of his head, to try and heal him in whatever way I could. But whatever the witch had done to him, whatever spell she had cast him with, it was causing him an excruciating amount of pain that I just couldn't stop in any way.

I couldn't take it. I couldn't take seeing Eric this way. I had prayed to god for him to be alright, for him to make it through this night. Had I been right, did god not exist? Because if he did, if he did exist, then why was he punishing me in this way? Why was he doing this to me, abandoning me when I needed him the most?

"Stop this." I begged the witch, knowing she could still hear me. "Please just stop it."

Those eyes flickered back to the stormy grey, though I could still feel Eric shaking beneath my hands. My tears were falling faster as I tried everything I could. I tried focusing on his pain, I tried focusing on healing whatever she was doing to him. But it was impossible. I was too weak, I couldn't do a damn thing to help the man I loved, to stop his suffering.

That's when the idea struck me. That's when I realized exactly what I needed to do.

"If you want me..." I looked the witch dead in the eye. "Then just take me."

"Give me your soul."

"Take it from me. If you want my soul so bad, then control me, take it from me, force me to give it to you." I challenged her. "Come on, if you want me to badly, if you want my power, if you want revenge, then I'm the one who should be in pain right now. Force me into giving you what you want."

Eric suddenly stopped moving, his shaking ceasing, the pain in his face vanishing. I sighed in relief, until that smirk slid across his face. I didn't have time to brace myself as suddenly, Eric's orbs returned to normal, only for an oddness to overcome me. It felt like someone was knocking at the door of my consciousness. I had never had a witch try to enter my mind before, but I did know what it felt like to be glamoured. There was a foggy haze forming in my mind, and all I could do was just let it occur. The mental barriers I had built up over time, came crashing down as I allowed the witch to enter me, to control me in whatever way that she wished. I could feel her inside of me, slowly but surely making my body her new home. I shivered uncontrollably from the pure icy cold feeling I felt as her dark energy wrapped around the light inside of me, turning everything black. It felt like I was being shoved into a prison cell, locked up and unable to do a damn thing as the witch took over me completely.

Feeding into my bait.

"Ellie?" Eric's eyes grew wide.

I tried to open my mouth to speak, to assure him that I would be fine, but I couldn't even blink on my own terms. I couldn't move a single muscle. I couldn't do a damn thing as she began tearing at my soul. It was painful. I felt her digging. I felt her searching for a way to extract my soul from my body and for it to enter hers. I was screaming in agony inside, I was crying, desperately wishing for her to stop. But she wouldn't. She just scratched, cut, and dug until it was nearly too much.

But I knew that I couldn't let her take what she desired.

I wasn't sure if it would work, if I had enough power. But I needed to look inside of myself, to search for the power that I had been chosen for. I prayed to god, a god that seemed to have failed me, and asked him for the aid I desired, that I needed as I sent this witch straight to hell, to where she belonged.

"What the hell did you do, Ellie?" Eric's hands were one me, I could tell that. He was shaking me. I wasn't sure why the witch wasn't doing anything, but she was too preoccupied with trying to rip my soul from my body. I wasn't sure what I looked like to Eric, just sitting there, looking right through him like he wasn't even there. It was like I was void of everything. I couldn't speak, I couldn't move, I wasn't even entirely there.

I tried not to let this bother me. I tried to focus. I tried to concentrate on what needed to be done.

_Burn. Burn. Burn. Burn. Burn. Burn._

_Please._

_Burn. Burn. Burn._

_Please god, do this for me._

It was odd how I could still feel. I felt as Eric shook me. I could feel my broken arm, my throbbing neck. I could feel the tears sliding down my cheeks.

And I could feel fire.

I could feel the heat of a flame.

_You will burn._

_You will die._

_You will go to fucking hell._

_Burn._

I could smell it now. It smelt like something was burning. But not in the physical sense. I could feel something inside of me burning. I could hear the sizzling sound of the flame as it enveloped around the witch, as it flickered in and out of life. I was growing weaker by the second, but I held onto that single flame. Because the harder I concentrated, the harder I pushed myself, pushed at my limits, the brighter that flame became, the larger it grew. I could hear shrieks of pain. I could feel the witch moving through me, the flame following closely behind, burning away at her own soul, her own magic, her entire being. She was trying to escape, but I quickly rebuilt my mental barriers, holding her inside of me, keeping her with me as the flame overcame her. I felt the spells hurriedly being cast, and while the flame flickered, it would not vanish, it would not disappear entirely.

_You will rot in hell._

_You will burn in hell._

_You will go to hell._

My insides were heating up. I could feel it on my skin. I could feel the flame growing stronger with every passing second, the witch finding no escape as she scratched at the walls, desperately trying to escape. But there was no escaping this fate. She was going to die, much like her son had. She was going to meet the same fate as Hallow had. She was going to burn; she was going to feel death come to her, to intake her last breath, to blink one last time, taking in the world around her before she was enveloped into darkness for an eternity.

"Ellie! Don't do this to me. Come back. Come back to me. Fight it damnit! Ellie!"

I watched her die.

It was as if I was there in Fangtasia in person, watching her entire body being enveloped by the flames of the candles around her. Her screams would stay with me for an eternity as the flame ripped through her body, her flesh burning and becoming nothing more than flaky ash as suddenly, her body was no more. A single scream sounded before she was pulled from this world, dead to us all.

A gasp emitted from my lips as I was suddenly thrown back into reality, gaining access and complete control of my own body.

"Oh thank god." Eric pulled me into his arms, holding me against his body. "Oh thank fucking god you're alright. I thought..."

"Eric..." I croaked out as the sheer intensity of the power I had just possessed wiped me completely of every ounce of strength and power possible. I couldn't hold myself up, my eyes fluttering open and close as I fought to stay conscious. My body fell limp against his, and it only took a moment for Eric to lift me up into his arms, making his way across the yard to the awaiting house.

I groggily looked over Eric's shoulder to where there was a naked form lying on the edge of the property, my memory of the night already growing hazy.

"Why is Quinn naked?"


	41. In Between The Lines

**Chapter Forty One: In Between The Lines**

_Another stop sign, another headline  
>Another broken song<br>Learning the labels, lessons and fables  
>I forgot<em>

"You acted very stupidly tonight." Eric pulled his bloody wrist away from my lips, the wound healing almost instantly. He shook his head as he moved from the coffee table to beside me on the couch, tugging me onto his lap. I gladly wrapped my arms around the vampire, laying my head on his shoulder. My eyes fluttered close as I tried to relax, tried to process everything that had happened tonight. I hadn't imagined that earlier this evening, while watching Eric prepare to leave to talk with Godric, this night would be so hectic. It was almost too much to handle. I was exhausted. All I wanted to do was curl up and sleep for an eternity. But I knew I couldn't do so, not until this war was over and done with.

"I know." I mumbled, tightening my arms around him.

"What did you do, Ellie? What in the world did you do?' He questioned me, rubbing small circles on my back in a soothing manner. "Your eyes, they were...they were grey at first, and I knew she had possessed you. But then..."

"But then what?" I opened my eyes, staring up at him in confusion.

_Under the surface, lost in the verses  
>There is a rising tide<br>We're trying to rescue the meaning  
>If only for tonight<br>If only for tonight_

I saw the worry in his blue orbs, and that caused my concern to grow. I knew what I had done to that witch was unlike anything I had ever done before in my life. I knew it had been risky, giving the witch permission to enter me, to control me how she pleased. I knew she wanted my soul, and I knew she would go for it. I just never expected the agony, the excruciating pain that I felt as she clawed at my soul, like she was trying to rip it right from my body. I had done the only thing that I possible could, the only thing that my powers would allow, and it seemed to have been beyond my control. I had burned the witch alive right from inside of me. I had felt her dying. I had felt her soul being charred to absolute nothingness.

And in a way, it scared me.

Because I had hardly been able to even stand on my two feet when that had occurred. I had been without a single ounce of energy or strength when I had done something so powerful, so cruel and terrifying. If it was possible to do that when I was weakened, then who knew what I could do when I was fully charged. And that frightened me. It felt like there was a nuclear bomb inside of me, just waiting for the right moment to go off. And maybe that would be helpful while going up against Victor, but I was just scared out of my mind that I wouldn't know how to control it and would end up hurting myself, or worse, those that I loved.

I was a ticking time bomb, that's exactly what I was.

"They were as red as your blood, Ellie." Eric raised his hand up to brush away a single tear that had slid down my cheek, a frown settled on his lips. "Why are you crying my love?"

_In between the lines and the boulevards  
>Underneath the sky chasing who we are<br>Wanting more before it slips away  
>Screaming to the stars just to feel alive<br>Maybe one more chance and we'll get it right  
>I won't believe, that all these days<br>And all these dreams were only meant to fade_

"I'm scared." I whispered, my voice wavering.

"I won't let anything happen to you, Ellie. I will not allow another soul to harm you in any way. I promise you that, my beautiful little Phoenix." He vowed in assurance.

"It's not what others could do to me that scares me, Eric." I felt another tear slide down my cheek, followed by another and another. "I'm...I'm scared of myself."

Eric didn't seem to understand at first, his eyebrows raised as he stared down at me in confusion. We just stared at one another, my orbs pleading with him to understand. Something must have clicked in the vampire, the light bulb going off as he tightened his arms around me, holding me to him as if he was afraid to ever let me go.

_Zero to sixty, running on empty  
>Tell me what have we become<br>Haunted by secrets  
>Shadows and demons hide the sun<br>But out of the darkness  
>Don't care what they call this<br>I won't let you down this time_

"This is still new to you, Ellie. It may have been two years since you transitioned, but for the majority of those years you were without your memory. You never had the opportunity to strengthen your powers. And when your memory returned, you were thrust into multiple wars and forced to use powers that are likely beyond your comprehension right now." He stroked my long locks. "It's natural to be scared of what we don't understand."

"You sound like Godric." I mused, though I knew he was right. I hadn't had the time to strengthen my powers, to even really understand them at all. First I had dealt with the witches, and only a few months later, I now had Victor to deal with. I hadn't a moment of peace and quiet to try and dwell on who and what I was. Everything was just happening so quickly that it was frightening.

"I would like to think that at times, I too can be wise."Eric chuckled softly. "Please don't worry, my love. It pains me to see you like this."

I sighed as I felt my body grow relaxed. Eric always had a way about him that could comfort me in any possible situation. Here we were, a war going on around us, and I felt perfectly content in his arms. I was scared and frightened over the powers that lay within me, and yet Eric was able to make it seem perfectly normal. This was exactly why I had fallen in love with Eric, it was the reason that I could forgive him now, without a second thought. Because it was apparent that he loved me, that he cared for me. I hadn't known that for awhile. I was scared that it had all been an act. He had left me; he had broken my heart into a million pieces. But he had come back. He had come back and he had proven to me in such a short amount of time that he was serious, that he was sorry, that he loved me and was here to stay.

And right now, that's all I could cling to. It was the small bit of happiness that I could hold onto while we all fought for our lives.

_In between the lines and the boulevards  
>Underneath the sky chasing who we are<br>Wanting more before it slips away  
>Screaming to the stars just to feel alive<br>Maybe one more chance and we'll get it right  
>I won't believe, that all these days<br>And all these dreams were only meant to fade_

"Promise me something?" I gazed up into those gorgeous blue eyes.

"I would promise you the entire world, my sweet." A small smile swept across his lips.

I couldn't help but smile in return. It was rare to see a true smile on his face in replace of that smirk of his. he didn't let his guard down around many, and I felt privileged that he had allowed himself to fall in love with me, to accept that we were soul mates and that we had an eternity ahead of us.

"Promise me that no matter what, we'll both get through this, that neither of us will die. Promise me that after this is all said and done, you'll sweep me off my feet and we'll live happily ever after."

"You and I, my love, we will live lifetimes of happily ever afters." He brushed his lips against mine, both of our smiles widening. "We will get through this, I promise you that we will all live through this, that we'll all be fine. I promise you an eternity together, my sweet, my Phoenix, my lover. You cannot get rid of me that easily."

I curled my hand around the back of his neck as I pressed him forward, capturing his lips with my own. A low growl emitted from the back of his throat as his hands gripped onto my hips in need. His tongue flicked out, tasting my lips as a moan escaped my lips, his tongue using that opportunity to dart in to meet mine. Our tongues duelled for control, his winning as usual, while my hands began to explore his body in a way that I had missed. Feeling his rock hard body beneath my hands, to slide them up underneath his shirt, his muscles reacting to my warmth, it sent tingles throughout my entire body. I could feel the electric shocks running through both of us as the intensity rose, one of Eric's hands slipping underneath my own shirt. His cool digits danced up my side and to my bra covered breasts. He gently brushed the backs of his fingers over the fabric, my entire body shuddering against his while I shifted so I was straddling the vampire, his arousal now pressing against me. I grinded against his erection, knowing just how uncomfortable it was becoming to be stuck in those jeans. My hands dipped down to massage the barrier covering his arousal while one of my breasts was pulled free from its confines. I gasped in surprise as he gently rolled my nipple between two fingers, pleasurable sensations shooting right through my body like lightening.

_In between the lines and  
>Underneath the sky (only meant to fade)<br>Screaming at the stars  
>Just to feel alive, just to feel alive<em>

We're trying to rescue the meaning  
>To do more than just survive<br>We're dying to capture the feeling  
>If only for tonight<p>

"I will love you forever." Eric whispered huskily into my ear as his lips trailed across my jaw and to my ear where his fangs extended and he nipped gently on my earlobe. "I will love you for an eternity."

I felt like I was in heaven when Eric lifted my shirt over my head, ripping my bra off in the process. He lowered his lips down, sucking a nipple between his soft lips. I threw my head back in ecstasy as he sucked, tugged and licked at my nipple before moving his attention onto the other. I couldn't control myself as longer as my hands began fumbling with the zipper of Eric's jeans. To help, Eric brushed my hands away, undoing the button and unzipping his pants so I could pull his erection free. I lifted my hips off of Eric's lap as he tugged my jeans off, nearly growing impatient and ripping the fabric right off of my body. All the while, his lips never left my nipples, the two little buds erect and sensitive to his touches. I couldn't stop the moans as they left my lips one by one, growing louder by the second. Should Victor's army come here looking for us, well they would certainly find quite a scene.

"I forgive you." I gasped out as Eric's fingers slid beneath my panties and entered my wet core without a single warning. "I forgive you. I forgive you. I...oh god!"

His lips left my nipples, travelling back up to my neck where his tongue flicked out to lick along my pulsing vein. His fangs grazed across my neck, and I pulled my head to the side to give him more access. It was different than earlier, when the witch had been controlling him. I knew this time, he would bite me out of love, throwing me completely over the edge as he did so.

He didn't bite me right away though. He teased me, toyed with me as he pulled the panties from my body, leaving me completely naked straddling his lap. All I could do was hold onto his large shoulders as his fingers left my core, only to find my nipples once again, caressing my breasts lovingly.

"Tell me what you want, lover." Eric's fangs were poised to strike. "Tell me exactly what you want."

"I...I want...oh god, I want you...I want all of you...right now!"

I could barely even breathe as Eric suddenly thrust right into me. My eyes rolled to the back of my head, my hands gripping his shoulders hard. It took me a moment to remind myself of his length, of just how large this vampire truly was. Eric paused his movements for a brief moment, only to raise my hips nearly off of him completely. As he lowered me back down onto him, his fangs suddenly sunk into my neck, a cry of sheer pleasure entering the room.

"Ellie, I'm here, I'll..."

Everything just stopped at the sound of the front door crashing open and heavy footsteps came hurrying into the room. I felt my face flush a deep shade of red when I recognized the voice. I didn't dare open my eyes as I dug my head into Eric's chest out of embarrassment. I had nearly forgotten about the naked and unconscious friend of mine in the front yard. I had been so focused on everything else, I had forgotten he was there at all. And now I was kicking myself for that. Because here was Quinn, bursting into the house as he heard my cries, probably assuming I was in pain and was in need of assistance.

I was in need of assistance of course, but not in any way that he could provide.

"Oh fuck me." I groaned.

"I'm already doing that, lover." Eric snickered, not sounding at all like he cared that we had been interrupted. He thrust again into me, causing another moan to escape my lips. I could just imagine the look of horror on Quinn's face as he witnessed this. I was sure there was a matching look of horror on my face right now.

"I...er...I thought you were...ah..." Quinn was rambling in embarrassment.

"Obviously she's more than fine, shifter. Go run along now."

"Eric!" I slapped at his chest as I tried to pull away from him. That only caused another moan of pleasure, his erection digging deeper into me. "Oh god!"

"I'll just...wait outside."

It was only seconds later that the door was slammed shut, leaving us completely alone once again.

"Oh my...oh god, Eric stop!" I tried to put an end to our charades as Eric continued to grind himself into me, thrusting in and out as quickly as he could. I couldn't believe that Quinn had walked in on us having sex and that we were still having sex even now, with Quinn on the front porch waiting for us. I was embarrassed. I was beyond embarrassed.

And yet I wasn't really trying all that hard to move myself off of Eric.

I could feel my peak forming, the crashing climax slowly approaching. Eric was grunting as he suddenly pulled me down onto the couch, now hovering over me as he thrust in and out, only growing faster than I could even keep up. My nails were digging into him now as I tried to keep myself from slipping unconsciousness from the sheer amount of pleasure racking my body.

"Oh god Eric I'm...I'm..."

I didn't even get the words out as my orgasm was reached, ecstasy running throughout my entire body. The screams escaped from my lips, not caring at all if Quinn or anyone else could hear me. Eric just continued to push into me more and more until finally, his body tensed and grew still. My body shook in orgasmic pleasure, my back arching, my toes curling. It wasn't until my sweat covered body collapsed onto the couch that Eric slowly slid from me, shuddering rising up my spine from how sensitive I now was. It was the first time we had had sex since Eric had left. It was the first time we had made love, knowing that it was the first of many in our long lifetimes together.

"I love you." I murmured softly, my eyes slowly opening to gaze up at Eric who was smirking down at me. "God that was amazing."

"Well of course it was, lover." He dipped his lips down to meet mine in a short and sweet kiss. "I'm positively amazing, didn't you remember."

I rolled my eyes as I slapped his chest, Eric manoeuvring us so he was now lying on the couch and I was lying on top of him. I sighed in complete content, my eyes closing, feeling more peaceful and relaxed than I had ever felt before in my life.

And once again, that moment just had to be ruined.

"Why is the shifter naked on the porch?" Pam's voice came wafting into the room.

"There's blood outside, why is there...oh" Godric was he next to enter the house.

I groaned as I hid my face in Eric's chest, not believing that for a second time, we were discovered having sex.

"Well I'm not entirely certain having sex will solve the war we're currently in but..." Godric trailed off and I could just tell the smirk that was on the vampire's face.

"I must say, her ass is quite...deliciously appealing.

I was mortified. Absolutely mortified. Might as well just kill me now, because Eric and I would never live this down.

"Pam, not now." Eric spoke up. "Though you are incredibly right."

"Eric!" I mumbled.

"Sorry love, but she is." Eric lightly tapped my bare ass before lifting me up so quickly, I hadn't even thought I had left the couch as I found myself being enveloped by the cushions, a blanket covering my naked form. I watched through hooded eyes as Eric stood, delicately putting himself back into his pants and zipping himself up. He was staring at me the whole time before raising his gaze to those watching us on the other side of the couch. I drew the blanket over my face in embarrassment, wishing I could just disappear right into this couch.

"Perhaps we should give Elizabeth a moment to compose herself." Godric suggested.

Eric nodded as he leaned down and pecked me on the lips. "We'll just be on the porch, my beautiful lover."

I could only nod as he moved around the couch. I waited, listening as I heard the three vampires leave the house slowly, drawing out my embarrassment for as long as possible, before the front door was once again, closed.

"Seriously?" I gazed up at the ceiling, shaking my head as if God's face was staring down at me. "Seriously, god, I mean seriously?"

I pulled the blanket tightly around me as I peeked over the top of the couch, ensuring that I was alone, before sitting up and began the search for my clothes.

"Well at least we finally had mind blowing sex..."

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe that just happened." I muttered to myself as I towel dried my hair. I had snuck upstairs to grab a shower and a clean set of clothes before joining the others. With everything that had occurred tonight, I had nearly forgotten that the whole point of coming here was to collect my things and go to Sam's trailer. Now there was only less than two hours before the sun was set to rise, and time was starting to run out before Eric and the others would have to go to ground.<p>

"Yes that was...quite the scene to walk in on."

I groaned, hiding my face in my hands as Godric entered my room. I couldn't believe my luck tonight. First a naked Quinn, and then Pam and Godric.

"I'm pleased to see you and Eric are growing closer." Godric came to sit beside me on my bed. "Perhaps though, now isn't the time to..."

"Yeah yeah, I know." Someone just needed to shoot me now. "It wasn't my plan to just jump Eric."

"Well you have had that plan in the past." He reminded me.

"Godric!" I slapped the vampire's arm, trying not to remember the last time Eric and I ended up having sex. I hadn't been able to hold out on the sex ban I had created, no shocker there, and had gone purposely to Fangtasia dressed in just about nothing, to try and seduce him. Of course, I ended up having to come back here to do so, and that night was...well it had to be the most passionate night of sex I've ever had in my life. I could still feel the shaking of my legs as I remembered that night, how satisfied I felt.

"We may not have a bond, Elizabeth, but you're getting quite...aroused." there was a wide smirk on Godric's face, and I thought I was just going to die right there in embarrassment.

I groaned and fell back onto my bed, grabbing a pillow and covering my permanently red face. Godric just chuckled as he grabbed onto the pillow and effortlessly lifted it off of my face.

"I'm only teasing you, my dear. Though it does seem like you are..."

"Don't say it Godric, please god, just don't say it." I shot him a glare

"Of course." He nodded, though that smirk hadn't left his face once. "Is it out of your system now? Perhaps we can focus on this war since you and Eric have..."

"Really Godric, you're killing me here." I grabbed a second pillow and knocked it into Godric's side. He looked amused at my actions, and merely stole that pillow as well. "You suck."

"I don't believe I was the one who..."

"Okay!" I jumped off of the bed, waving my hands in the air for him to stop. "Don't we have more important things to worry about? Like why are you back here?"

"I felt something was wrong with Eric, I came as quickly as I could." Godric's smirk twisted into a frown. "I met with Pam outside, who had escaped the clutches of the Weres."

"Pam was captured by Weres?" My eyes grew wide. "When did this happen?"

"They were ordered to kill her after she had attacked the witch to ensure I had enough time to go to you this evening." Godric explained. "From what Quinn has told us while we were waiting for you, Bill had ordered Quinn to kill Pam as well, and he would be set free."

"But he didn't, Quinn wouldn't do something like that." I sat back down beside Godric. "So what happened?"

"Quinn supposedly attacked Bill instead, and he ordered the Weres to kill Pam before she could get away."

"But she's here now, so she was able to get away then?" I wondered.

Godric nodded. "She too had felt a difference with Eric, and once she knew she could trust Quinn, she sent him here while she finished off the Weres."

"And that's when he popped out of nowhere." I ran a hand through my damp hair. "God this night has been too hectic."

"It has." Godric sighed. "I fear that the witch will..."

"Oh." I chewed on my bottom lip as I caught Godric's eyes. "I killed her, Godric."

Godric's eyes grew wide in surprise. "You killed her?"

"It's impossible. It had to be impossible because I..." I couldn't look him in the eye any longer and began fidgeting with my hands.

"Eric said that she had possessed you."

"I couldn't hurt him, Godric. She was inside of him, controlling him and I just couldn't do it. She was going to kill him. She was hurting him so much, I had to do something." The tears formed in my eyes as I remembered the screams of agony Eric had been in. It tore my heart to pieces to hear him in pain. "So I told her to control me, to possess me."

"You were willing to sacrifice yourself, for Eric."

"I love him, Godric. I knew I couldn't really die. And what she wanted was my soul. It was what she went after the moment she had control of me." I shuddered at the memory. "It was horrible Godric. She was clawing at my soul. She was tearing at it hoping she could rip it right from my body."

Godric clasped a finger under my chin and raised my gaze to meet his. "You shouldn't have been so reckless, what if..."

"I don't know what I did, Godric. I don't know how I did it, but I killed her. One minute she was clawing at me, causing me the worst pain imaginable, and the next..." I closed my eyes as I thought back to what I had done. There were gaps in my memory, as if I hadn't wanted to remember it completely. "I had burned her alive, Godric, from inside of me."

Silence fell over the room as I slowly drew my eyes back open. I stared into those blue green orbs holding a mixture of shock and worry, and I waited for him to say something. But he didn't. He just sat there staring at me. And that worried me. Had I done something horrible? Had I been too cruel? I was already scared of myself, I didn't want to frighten Godric because of what I could do. He was my best friend; he was the only other one who I could turn to concerning what I was. If I scared him away, who else would there be?

"I don't know how I did it. It just happened. I couldn't even stand on my own two feet, Godric. How was I able to do that? I could barely send Eric flying more than a foot across the yard. So how in the world did I do this?" my heart was beginning to race as my panic grew, as the fear surged through me. "What does this mean? This shouldn't be possible, right? I mean, I know I'm a Phoenix, but I shouldn't have this much power. I don't even know what I did. And while I was weakened! If I could do this, then what else can I do? I'm a ticking time bomb Godric, I'm..."

"Stop." Godric took me by the shoulders, shaking me just the slightest to cease my rambling. I grew silent, though my bottom lip began to tremble, along with the rest of my body.

"I'm scared, Godric. I'm scared of what I can do." I whispered to the vampire, a tear slipping down my cheek. "I'm not supposed to have this much power. I'm not. It's not right. What's wrong with me?"

"Shh, come here." He wrapped his arms around me, holding me against him as I let the tears flow down my cheeks. I clutched onto Godric, onto the only man who could explain what was happening to me. I felt like a ticking time bomb, like at any moment I was just going to explode with this power that shouldn't even be possible. "It's going to be alright, Elizabeth."

"But...but..." I couldn't even get the words out.

"You've always been stronger than Kyra was, even at the beginning." He rubbed up and down my back in a soothing manner. "You only transitioned a few years ago, and your already more powerful than she ever was."

"But I shouldn't be." I pulled out of the vampire's embrace. "Something is wrong with me."

"There's nothing wrong with you." He reached up to wipe away the tears.

I shot off of the bed however. "Yes there is! I can kill people so easily, Godric. I can kill them with a snap of my fingers. I can set them on fire; I can burn them from the inside out. And apparently I can kill someone when they're _inside of me_. There_ is_ something wrong with me! I'm not right!"

"Elizabeth..." Godric rose to his feet. "You're perfectly..."

"No. No something is wrong with me." I shook my head, backing away from Godric. "What if...what if I hurt everyone? What if suddenly I can't control it and I...I don't want to hurt anyone Godric. I don't want this. Make this stop. Please just make this stop!"

A pair of arms wrapped around me, but I knew, even in the haze of my tears, that they didn't belong to Godric, and instead to the man that I loved. I couldn't stop the sobs as they escaped my lips, Eric holding my shaking body to his. If his arms hadn't been so tightly wrapped around me, I surely would have collapsed. I just couldn't handle this anymore. This was all too much. How was I supposed to defeat Victor when I was so unsure about my powers? I just wanted all of this to end. I want it all to be some horrible nightmare that I was going to wake up from at any moment. Eric would be there, holding me in his arms much like he was doing now, assuring me that everything was going to be alright, that I was safe, that it had only been a dream.

But that would never happen. Because this wasn't just a dream, this wasn't just some horrible nightmare my mind concocted. This was all very very real, whether I wanted to believe that or not.

"There is nothing wrong with you." Eric whispered into my ear as I sobbed into his chest. "You are perfect. You are absolutely perfect, my love. We will figure this out. We will help you. But there is nothing wrong with you; I can assure you of that."

I just shook my head, not believing him. Because there had to be something wrong with me, there just had to be.

"Look at me." Eric lifted my gaze to meet his, though I tried to resist. "Look at me, lover."

I sniffed, unable to control the tears as they flowed down my cheeks, the occasional sob escaping my lips.

"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever laid my eyes on. You are the most remarkable and extraordinary being I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. You are the most kind hearted, selfless person who has changed me into a vampire that I cannot even recognize. You changed me for the better, my love. I didn't care about love; I hardly cared about anyone but myself. But then you came along, and you changed everything. You made me believe in love. You made me believe that I can be happy; that I can have whatever it is that I choose. And I choose you, every single thing about you. Because there's nothing wrong with you at all, do you understand? You are perfect in every possible way." Eric cupped both of my cheeks, a small smile crossing his lips. "I love you, Ellie. I love everything there is about you. You may be more powerful than any of us could have imagined, but we will get through this. You and I, we will figure this out. We are in this together."

The tears only flowed harder, but it was instead because of Eric's words. Eric sighed as he pulled me back against him, holding me in a way that no man had ever held me before.

"I love you more than anything; more than anyone can possible love another. I love you with all of my heart, whether it is unable to beat or not. We will deal with this, my beautiful Phoenix, we will figure this out, you and I. You are not alone anymore. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere."

I couldn't control the sobs as they racked my body. I clung to Eric for dear life, too afraid to ever let him go again.

"We will kill these bastards. We will destroy them all, and take great pleasure in doing so." Eric began stroking my hair lovingly. "And then you and I, well we're going to go on a very very long vacation. One where we won't do anything but have mind blowing sex all day, every day."

Somehow, I knew he was right.

He had to be, right?

_In between the lines and the boulevards  
>Underneath the sky chasing who we are<br>Wanting more before it slips away  
>Screaming to the stars just to feel alive<br>Maybe one more chance and we'll get it right  
>I won't believe, that all these days<br>And all these dreams were only meant to fade_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** The song in this chapter is In Between The Lines by Tyrone Wells, and it's an amazing song that I would suggest everyone go listen to. actually, all of his songs are pretty awesome. we are growing super close to the climax of this war, and after that, it won't be too much longer till the end of this fic. I won't put a number on the chapters, because I don't plan that far ahead lol. just be prepared that we are getting into the final stretch now. but have no fear, because as it looks like, the last installment to this series will be the next fic, which I do promise, is so much happier than the last couple have been lol. I know a lot of people have mentioned that, and I know there's a lot of heavy emotions going around, but it's all building to the end of this fic when, as I've said before, everyone has a happy ending.


	42. Little Too Much

**Chapter Forty Two: Little Too Much**

"Thanks again for letting me stay here tonight." I flashed Sam a grateful smile.

"Anything to keep you safe." He squeezed my shoulder. "Are you sure you don't mind staying on the couch?"

"Course not." I assured him.

"Well there's a pillow and some blankets." He nodded at the coffee table. "I'll be getting back up in a few hours to slip out to open up Merlotte's, so don't mind me."

"You do what you need to. Sorry for waking you and Sook up."

"We're just glad you're alright. You've had quite the night." He pulled me in for a short hug. I greatly appreciated the gesture and hugged the man tightly before pulling away.

"You are an amazing friend Sam Merlotte. You're going to make an even better husband."

"Speaking of which." Sam nodded to the closed trailer door. "Eric is still out there."

"Is he?" I raised an eyebrow, stepping away from the shifter and gazing out the window of the trailer. Sure enough, Eric was leaning against the small porch railing, his eyes darting around like a hawk. "It's going to be dawn soon, he needs to go."

"I'm going to head back to bed. Lock up when your finish." He shot me a knowing look, patting me on the shoulder before slipping back into the bedroom Sookie was sleeping soundlessly in. She had woken up in a frenzy when I had knocked on the door not even half an hour ago. After a quick summary of the night, I had sent her back to bed, seeing the exhaustion in her eyes. We were all exhausted these days.

I sighed as I glanced at the couch, just wanting to curl up and fall asleep. But I was worried that Eric would stay out there for too long and end up getting himself hurt. Or worse.

"You should be going, Eric." I opened the door, slipping out of the trailer and came to stand beside Eric. "It's almost dawn."

"I know." He answered simply, his gaze sweeping across the employee parking lot and the tree line before falling to meet my worried stare. "I just...I needed to ensure that you would be safe."

"I will be, I promise you." I wrapped my arms around the vampire. He sighed, wrapping his own around me a bit too tightly. But I didn't mind. I would rather sleep in Eric's arms, to always feel this safe. But right now, we needed to be smart. He needed to go find shelter and I needed to try and clear the clutter of thoughts from my head. Only a good long rest would do that. And I think I deserved it. "I love you, you know that right?"

"Do you really forgive me?" he asked in a soft voice, a voice that he generally reserved for only me.

"What?" I gazed up at him in confusion.

"I was aware of all that was going on around me when she possessed me." Eric explained, a frown settling on his face. "When I – when the witch – came to the house, you threw yourself at me and repeatedly said that you forgave me."

I had nearly forgotten that I had said that. So much had happened over the last few hours that I had forgotten a lot of things.

"You want to know if I meant what I said." I nodded in understanding, pulling myself out of his arms. Eric didn't object as I moved to the stairs of the porch leading to the gravel parking lot and sat down. He was beside me in a flash, and I didn't even flinch as he suddenly appeared on the steps beside me. I didn't look at him at first, not sure how to answer. I did forgive him; there was no question about that. I shouldn't have of course; no sane human being would forgive someone for what Eric has done to me. But I wasn't exactly sane, and I was most definitely not human. Maybe it was just because of the war around us, or maybe it was just a conscious decision. But I did forgive him, I forgave him completely.

"Ellie?" he spoke low, though his voice was no longer soft. He was waiting for an answer, hopefully one that he would like.

"The sun is going to rise soon, Eric. You need to go wherever you're going to go to ground." I sighed, brushing the hair out of my face as I risked a glance up at the vampire. If I forgave him, then why was it so hard to just tell him that I did, and for a second time?

"Ellie, I want an answer." Eric Northman wasn't a patient man, and he certainly wasn't a patient vampire.

"Eric..."

"We could all die, Ellie. We could die at any time. I just want to know. Do you forgive me?"

I sighed as I stared up into those striking blue eyes of his. "Yes, I do."

"Why were you so determined to keep that from me then?" he questioned.

"Honestly? I don't even know." I shrugged. "Maybe I was just trying to milk it."

"I...I don't understand." a look of confusion swept over his face. There weren't many times that Eric didn't understand something. He had been around for a thousand years, and he had kept up to date with the latest technology and modern advances. But even some slang words and sayings were too new for even him to fully comprehend. It just made me realize that I was in love with a vampire, a being that wasn't dead, yet not alive either. But that little fact didn't seem to bother me. Because it didn't matter if Eric had a heart beat or not, he was still the man I loved, and forever would be.

"I liked having you profess your love to me." I admitted to the vampire. "I liked having you bend over backwards to assure me that you were here for the right reasons and not just because Louisiana was under attack."

"I'm here only for you." Eric pointed out.

"And I know that now." I nodded. "But I guess part of me was just selfish and wanted to feel showered with love."

Eric looked at me for a long time. I wasn't sure what was going on in that head of his. I was never able to read him, not like he was able to read me. Not even with our deeper bond had I been able to guess what Eric was thinking. He was over a thousand years old; he had perfected keeping his thoughts and emotions at bay. It was only on those rare occurrences that Eric allowed those masks to fall.

"And you want this?"

"To be showered with love? To feel like you care? Yes, I do." There was no point in denying it. The longer I dragged this conversation on, the longer Eric would stay around. And he really needed to go to ground. The sky was beginning to lighten up, the pure black abyss turning a dark navy blue. If Eric stayed much longer, he wouldn't make it in time. "Eric..."

"I have time." he leaned forward, his hand rising to cup my cheek, holding me in place. I couldn't even breathe as his lips brushed against mine just enough for my entire body to shudder in desire. I could have allowed him to take me for a second time tonight right then and there. But then Eric would likely burst into flames, and that was something I certainly didn't want. "I will forever shower you with my love, my sweet, beautiful Phoenix."

I wasn't sure what to say to that. I believed him, it was hard not to after all that he had done for me. He had proved that he loved me; I didn't have to doubt that any longer. Maybe I was just acting selfish, wanting Eric to act out of character to treat me like a princess, like a man was supposed to treat the woman he loved. Eric wasn't exactly a human man, and he wasn't exactly a vampire who welcomed emotions. Hell, he had run off because of it.

"I love you Ellie, that will never change. I made a mistake, one that I will never forgive myself for. It will forever haunt me to know that I hurt you in that way. You will never know how truly sorry I am that I caused you any ounce of pain." the backs of his cold fingers caressed my cheek, our gaze not breaking. "I will make up for lost time. I may not be perfect; you cannot expect me to be. But I will try. I will be all that you desire, that I can promise you."

"I know, Eric." I offered the vampire a small smile. I kissed his lips sweetly. Eric tried to deepen the kiss, but I wouldn't allow it. Because I didn't want this kiss to feel like it may be our last. I wanted this to be a kiss I wouldn't remember in the future because I wouldn't have to. We would kiss for the next thousand years of our lives, that I was determined to make happen. We weren't going to say goodbye, I just couldn't do that again. We would be fine.

We had to be.

"Please go, I don't want you to turn into a pile of ash and I don't think I have the strength to conceal you from the sun." I rested my hands on his chest. "I'll see you tonight, I promise."

"Please don't pull any stupid stunts, my love."

"I promise." I assured him, pecking him on the cheek. "Now go, before I worry too much."

"I love you." he cradled my head in his hands for a moment before his sighed and stood. I watched silently as he stepped off of the wooden steps and to the gravel parking lot. He stood there for a moment, with his back to me, before he glanced over his shoulder at me. "Perhaps next time, we won't be interrupted."

A blush rose on my cheek as he winked and took off into the night sky. I shook my head with a light chuckle flowing from my lips. I remained outside for a few more minutes, watching as the night sky slowly began to turn into morning. After a moment, I stood and entered the trailer, locking the door behind me.

I hoped I would be able to keep my promise to Eric.

But knowing me, who knew what would happen before nightfall.

* * *

><p>I wasn't sure if it was the fact that I was lying in a bed, or that I was in a room that should no longer exist that alerted me to the fact that I was dreaming. Either way, after a few quick blinks, finding myself back in my old bedroom in the Dallas house that had been destroyed in the Fellowship of the Sun bombing, certainly caused for some confusion. I couldn't remember ever dreaming of the Dallas house, not after we had left Dallas for good. Sure, there were the odd sexual dream with Eric that had occurred here, but as I glanced down at myself, lifting up the covers, I found that I was completely dressed.<p>

"Well this is weird." I tossed back the sheets and threw my legs over the side of the bed.

This felt different than a regular old dream however. There didn't seem to be a predetermined path or events that should be taking place. There should have been some reason, some other magical force telling me what to do or say. But I had complete control of my body. Maybe it was still just a dream; I hadn't exactly slept well in the last few months. But I held my doubts as I left the bedroom and stepped out into the familiar hallway.

It felt odd to be back in this house. Nothing looked out of the ordinary, everything exactly how it was before it had been destroyed by those damn bastards. I had grown so much as a person inside of this house, and I found that a part of me missed it.

Or maybe I just missed being the naive innocent girl who had Godric to take care of her without countless of bad guys jumping out and attacking to the death.

"Why am I dreaming this?" I muttered to myself, finding myself at the top of the grand staircase leading to the first floor.

I descended down the stairs, remembering the countless of times I had done so, meeting Godric at the bottom for some reason or other. But Godric wasn't at the bottom this time, and as I strained, I couldn't really hear much of anything. There was no one else around. I was perfectly alone.

I wasn't sure if that should be the cause of any worry or not.

I turned down the hallway to the right of the staircase once I landed on the first floor. I knew my way around this house like the back of my hand. I could have been blindfolded and I still could have manoeuvred through here without any injury. I didn't attempt it though, too curious as to why I was dreaming this. I continued down the hallway until I entered the living room, many of Godric's get-togethers, the parties Godric disliked more than vampire politics, taking place in that very room. I looked around, expecting something to tell me why I was here, why I was having this dream. But I was still alone, nothing out of the ordinary. I kicked at the coffee table in frustration, just wanting to figure out what was going on or at least wake up. This was a useless dream.

"What did that coffee table ever do to you, Phoenix?"

I let out a very unlady like yelp in surprise as I spun around so fast, I got whiplash. My mouth fell open in shock when I found the Reaper standing before me, wearing his customary suit and annoying smirk.

"What the fuck, am I dead?" My eyes grew wide, feeling every part of my body as if I would find sort of explanation. "What happened? Did I get attacked in the trailer? Are Sam and Sookie alright? Did I just have a heart attack or something?"

"Oh you're not dead." the reaper rolled his eyes, strolling towards me. "You're not dead at all."

"Then why the fuck are you here and scaring the crap out of me!" I slapped at his chest as he stopped before me. "I mean really!"

"Yes, really." his smirk widened as he towered over me. "And I thought it would be fun."

"Fun? You thought it would be fun to scare the hell out of me? What is _wrong_ with you?" I poked his chest this time, and continued to do so until he slapped my hand away.

The reaper didn't answer me; he just stared down at me with that stupid smirk of his that I wanted to slap off. And I was about to when an even more surprising voice stopped me.

"Oh please, don't let me stop you, hit him as much as you'd like." Kyra came stepping into the room, a glare settled on the face that was nearly identical to mine. "What are you doing here, Reaper? I told you distinctly to _go away_."

"Hey, I helped you didn't I?" The reaper shot Kyra a smirk over his shoulder before he sat on the couch, lounging on the white piece of furniture as if he owned the place, as if this was his dream and not mine.

"You nagged me, you didn't help." She came to stand beside me, glaring daggers at the reaper. "I told you that I was going to talk to her myself. Can't you take no for an answer?"

"No, Red, you know how difficult I like to me."

"Oh I could just kill you!" Kyra threw her hands up into the air. "You're impossible!"

"I'm already dead, Red." The reaper winked before turning his attention on me. I was still blown away, utterly confused at what was going on. Why were both the Reaper and Kyra here? Was this a dream, or was this...I don't even know what this could be.

"It's your dream." The reaper explained, that smirk still plastered across his face.

"You're in my dream?" I questioned, looking at Kyra for answers.

"I wanted to talk to you and I wasn't able to pull you into my world." Kyra nodded. "I tried to but..."

"But the head honcho isn't exactly a fan of yours right now." the reaper snickered.

"Can you just shut up for one minute?" I snapped at him.

"Touchy touchy." he snorted but grew silent. He still looked smug, and I thought my other half was going to attempt and rip his face off. But Kyra was able to pull herself together, at least enough to turn towards me, pretending that the reaper wasn't even there in the first place. It was probably easier that way. He was like a child, if you paid him attention, he would only continue to be annoying. If we ignored him, eventually he would go away and leave us both alone.

"What's going on, Kyra?" I asked her.

"We need to talk."

"I got that much." I nodded. "But why? What's going on?"

Kyra sighed as she pulled me down onto the couch opposite of the reaper. I barely gave the man a second glance as she clasped her hands around mine. I didn't like the look on her face. She was worried, and worst of all, she looked scared. But what could she possibly be scared of? She was dead; she wasn't even alive, well not technically. She shouldn't be worried. The dead should never be worried. That was what the living should be doing, worrying.

"Kyra, you're scaring me, what's going on?" my heart began racing.

She squeezed my hands before beginning. "I watched what happened, when you...when you killed that witch."

"You saw that?" My eyes grew even wider.

"I felt it more than anything." She shuddered. "Our soul is one and the same, I can feel more than I possibly should, but I do. I felt the witch probing your soul, clawing at it. And I felt it when you killed her."

"I...I didn't know what I was doing." I whispered, the fear from earlier returning. How could I have done something that I didn't even understand? How could I have that much power inside of me? It was impossible.

"It's not impossible." the reaper piped up.

"Not now." Kyra shot him another glare. "Just keep quiet."

The reaper just shrugged as he stood and began to roam around the room silently.

"He is right though, it's not impossible to generate that much power."

"It's not?" my shoulders slumped forward in relief.

"It's also not very common." Kyra sent me a look of sympathy. "It's not very common at all. I don't think any other Phoenix has..."

She trailed off, but I knew what she was getting at. No other Phoenix had ever harnessed this amount of power before. It wasn't common, it shouldn't have even happened. So why did it? Why had I been able to kill that witch when I was barely even conscious at that point?

"I don't understand, Kyra? Is something wrong with me?" I asked in a frightened whisper.

"Nothing." Kyra shook her hand, squeezing my hands again in assurance. "Nothing is wrong with you, Ellie. You just seem to be very powerful, more powerful than any of the other Phoenixes."

"But...but how is that possible?"

"It shouldn't be. Even we have limits, Ellie. And I suspect you still do. But every once in awhile, miracles do happen, and one is born with powers that not even we can comprehend."

"So essentially I'm one big freak." I could feel tears forming in my eyes. If Kyra thought it was impossible, that it shouldn't be happening at all, then I knew it couldn't have been good.

"Not at all, Ellie. You are not a freak." she lifted a hand up, cupping my cheek and I felt a rush of warmth and calm shoot through me. I knew it was her doing. We were one in the same in so many ways, and ever since the reaper had explained to me how her soul and mine were now intertwined, it made so much more sense.

"But then how did I do it? How is it possible that I killed her? How?"

"I suspect that you were able to call on the powers of other Phoenixes. I never said it hasn't been done before, just that it's not very common at all." she assured me, something about the way she was caressing my cheek and speaking that sent a sliver of relief through me.

"I don't understand."

"It's incredibly hard to do." Kyra explained. "It's nearly impossible. But there are times, when a Phoenix is desperate, when they aren't even fully aware of what they are doing, and it occurs. Perhaps it was why..."

"What?" I frowned, studying her face. "Perhaps it was why what?"

"Something had shifted in the air in my world, not too long ago. Time travels different there than in your world. But maybe...maybe that was the cause of it." she nodded in certainty. "It must have been. We all felt it. We all felt something. It had to have been you tapping into what little powers we still possess."

"So I...I was able to tap into the powers of deceased Phoenixes?" my face drained of blood. "I don't think that's any better than me being a freak."

"It only happened once before. I've heard the stories of it. It's generally unacceptable, and is punishable by our law."

"What?" I jumped off the couch, my heart racing so fast I thought it was going to leap out of my chest. "You – we – have laws?"

"Yes." Kyra nodded slowly as she came to stand before me. "They're prehistoric and unnecessary of course. The Elders, they think that things should be how they see it. But you and I know the world isn't black and white. There's more to it than just right and wrong. But the Elders, they..."

"They're a dangerous bunch." the reaper waltzed back over and took his place on the couch once again.

This time I paid him some attention, wanting to know what he meant.

"What I mean, dear Phoenix, is that the Elder Phoenixes, the first three ever in existence, they are all bad news, especially for the two of you." he pointed between Kyra and I.

"What does that mean?" I glanced between Kyra and the reaper.

"It means that Phoenixes are generally forbidden from mating with vampires. They are your natural enemies after all." the reaper informed, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't see what the big deal is, but the Elders are ancient folks, they are set in their ways."

"What do you mean forbidden?" I asked Kyra this time, knowing only she could answer me.

"We're not supposed to associate with them." Kyra sighed, bowing her head, her flow of red hair cascading over her shoulders. "I learned many things from my mentor when I was in transition. She had come to me like I came to you."

"Why didn't you exactly tell me?" I wondered.

"Because I had already fallen in love with Godric by the time I transitioned." Kyra shrugged, lifting her gaze up to meet mine. "And I saw no need in some silly old rule. Godric was kind, he loved me, and our love shouldn't have been punished just because I was the daughter of the son, and he was cursed to the shadows. It wasn't right. And I wasn't about to let you believe any different. You were in love with Eric when we first met, I had foreseen it happening and I was proud that you had broken the laws just as I had."

"I just didn't know about these laws." I slowly sat back on the couch across from the reaper, trying to process everything. "So what happens when I die, do I get thrown into a cell and punished or something just because I fell in love with Eric and refuse to leave him because of what he is?"

"Oh no, you'll be punished far worse for tapping into power that didn't belong to you." the reaper flashed me the widest smirk. "That's far more punishable than going at it like wild animals with a vampire lover."

"Not helping." Kyra snapped at the reaper before returning beside me on the couch.

"So I did a bad no no when I tapped into these powers then? But I...I didn't even know what was going on. And believe me; I don't want it to happen again." I shook my head, holding my hands up in defence. "That was too much power. I don't want it."

"Bet you got a rush from it though." the reaper egged me on.

"No, I didn't. I felt terrified."

"After you fucked the vampire though."

"I swear, I'm going to kill you." I growled, about to jump to my feet.

Kyra caught my arm however, keeping me rooted on the couch.

"This isn't the time right now. We have a limited amount of time to talk to her, reaper, so stop egging her on. She's terrified and angry enough as it is. You don't need to add fuel to the fire." Kyra scolded him like a parent would scold a child. That almost brought a smile to my face. Almost.

"You're no fun at all." the reaper rolled his eyes as he returned to his feet. "If I wanted my balls chopped off, I would have stuck around death."

"Well why don't you run back there with your tail between your legs." Kyra narrowed her eyes. "You didn't even have to come here."

"Someone had to warn her of the Elders."

"Didn't you see her after she died? Couldn't you have told her then?" Kyra questioned.

"Oh we had our hands full with other discussions, didn't we, Phoenix." the reaper winked at me, and only then did I remember the fact that the woman beside me could be as real as I was once again. All I had to do was resurrect her. Simple enough right? Just needed a witch, a few little spells. And oh yeah, a part of my soul ripped out.

Kyra sent me a look of confusion, but I wouldn't meet her stare. I hadn't thought of what I would ever say if I saw her between now and the possible resurrection. Did she even want to be resurrected? I hadn't even thought of that. What if she wanted to remain in the realm of Phoenixes? What if she was happier there? But I wasn't sure I could believe that. Because she loved Godric as much as I loved Eric. And I knew that if there was any way for me to be with him again, I would make sure it happened in a heartbeat.

"Well I'm going to run along, you two have lots to chat about." the reaper waved his fingers at us before beginning towards the door.

"Wait, what did you mean I had to be warned about the Elders?" I called to him, pulling him to a halt.

"Ah, thought you wouldn't have caught that." he turned back around, his hands slipping into the pockets of his dark grey slacks.

"Well?" I demanded, my arms crossing over my chest. "Talk."

"So demanding. She really is like you, Red." he snickered, shaking his head and taking a step closer.

"Just tell her already." Kyra sighed.

"Fine fine, take all the fun out of it." the smirk was wiped from his face, and I grew worried. The reaper only looked serious when something was wrong. I didn't like that face at all. "Did you ever wonder why Death suddenly was interested in you?"

"What do you mean?" my eyebrows furrowed.

"When he first came to you, after you had died the first time, he honestly was going to let you leave once you had decided what you desired. He couldn't have cared less about you."

"But...he tried to persuade me to choose death." I pointed out in confusion.

"Only after a little...bird, told him otherwise." he laughed at his own inside joke.

"Stop playing around and just tell me."

"You've angered a lot of people, little Phoenix. You angered them long before you went and tapped into their power supply." the reaper took a seat on the edge of the couch, leaning forward with his hands clasped before him. "They never approved that Red here had offered her soul to a vampire. They never approved that she had died because she had tried to save a vampire. And because of that, the Phoenix gene was ripped from her soul and was lost for 1400 years."

"I don't understand." I wasn't even sure if I really wanted to know more.

"There was no Phoenix for 1400 years because of Red. And then you came along, becoming the next Phoenix, unnaturally as they would say. You were the direct result of Kyra's offences. Naturally, they disliked you."

"But...when the witches had cursed me, the Phoenixes helped me." I glanced at Kyra as I said this.

"The Elders weren't made aware of what we had planned to do until afterwards." Kyra admitted.

"Oh."

"Imagine, just how much angrier the Elders had become after they found out their only possible Phoenix to continue the line was dealing with vampires, much like Red had." the Reaper went on to explain.

"So because Kyra had been with a vampire, and had died trying to save him. And because I became a Phoenix from that occurring, I was pretty much doomed to begin with." I tried to understand what I was being told.

"Throw in the vampire lovers, and you're pretty much the most hated Phoenix of all time by your own kind. Well, the Elders anyways. But they had a lot of pull upstairs." the reaper nodded.

"What does this have to do with Death though?" I began fidgeting in my lap. It was my nervous habit, and I couldn't help but feel nervous from the looks I was being given. "What?"

"Ellie..." Kyra reached out to me. "One of the elders, Lilith, she's a real bitch, believe me. She was hoping that if your soul was stripped, then a new Phoenix would be created, one that could be controlled better."

It only took me a moment to understand. My eyes grew wide as my mouth gaped open. "This elder, Lilith, she went to Death. She told Death to persuade me to choose death so my soul would be sent back down to earth to find a new Phoenix. She wanted Death to torture me for the rest of eternity."

"That last part was all Death's idea." the reaper corrected with a shrug. "But essentially, yes."

"Oh my god." I wasn't sure what else to say. What was there to possible say when i just found out that the Phoenixes of the past, at least these elders, had it in for me and wouldn't care what they had to do to see me dead and gone. It shook me up. It wasn't like I had purposely chosen to fall in love with a vampire. And I sure as well didn't try and tap into those powers. If I had it my way, I would be an ordinary girl in Texas still. But I wasn't, and I could never return to that life.

And for some reason, I was being punished for it.

Unfair, or what?

"What bitches?" I muttered.

"My testaments exactly." Kyra shook her head. "You needed to be aware of this though, Ellie. Because if something were to happen to the reaper here, and you ever found yourself in the In-Between, there may not be a way back. The Elders, they'll go to extremes to ensure that you are no longer a Phoenix. And while they cannot hurt you in your world, they can once you cross over into the In-Between. So please, be careful. I know you have this war ahead of you, and I know you wish to kill Victor, but please do so carefully. You may not have another chance."

To find out that I may not be as immortal as I first thought, that was the big kicker. That felt like someone had just punched me in the gut. How was I supposed to kill Victor and his lackeys now that I knew I wasn't invincible? Because I knew Kyra and the reaper were right. If I found myself in the In-Between, and the Phoenixes had their way, I may not be leaving.

Ever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, there are some real bitchy Phoenixes! poor Ellie, she never asked for any of this, and now she's being punished because of it. stupid elder Phoenixes! So the big showdown with Victor, that should be happening in the chapter after the next, so prepare yourself for some craziness! it's going to be amazing, believe me!

Oh, so my mother got me into reading this Anita Blake series...and seriously fans of true blood, you will all LOVE it! it seriously is true blood (show version and book version) just a bit different, and dare I say, even crazier! actually, it seems right up my alley. and it's given me some amazing ideas, so i would totally recommend checking them out. the series is huge, it's like 20 books long. if you're a fan of Eric, you'll be swooning over Jean-Claude...the dude is an arrogant french vampire EXACTLY like Eric (minus the tall, hot sexiness that is our favorite former viking...but no one can possibly match his greatness lol)


	43. Running Around In My Dreams

**Chapter Forty Three: Running Around In My Dreams**

I sat watching Kyra and the reaper bicker over something or other, wondering how long this dream would last. It felt like it was going on for an eternity, but I knew my own dreams well enough to know that it might just be a few minutes in reality. Either way, I wasn't sure if I wanted to wake up from this dream anytime soon.

It had been a lot to take in, to know that these Elder Phoenixes had it out for me. My own kind detested me to the point that they would be willing to let Death torture me for all of eternity just as long as they could have another Phoenix to curse and control as their puppet. I had once felt safe and comforted whenever I found myself in the realm of Phoenixes. But now I hoped I would never find myself there again. What would happen once I died? I wasn't planning on it happening any time soon, but one day, in the very very distant future, it was going to happen. Would they lock me up in some cell and torture me themselves? Or would they just send me along to Death as punishment? It was frightening to think about. I should feel safe with my own kind, in my own safe haven. But even now, in my own dream, I felt terrified that they would just pop up and try to rip out my soul.

I shuddered at the thought as I tried to focus on something else. At least I had discovered that it hadn't entirely been my own power that had killed the witch. Somehow I had tapped into the powers of the past Phoenixes, harnessing enough to kill the witch in a way that I never thought possible. I wasn't sure how I had suddenly just called on the powers of my ancestors. I couldn't remember doing anything that would trigger doing so. But maybe it was simpler than that. Maybe I was more connected to the Phoenixes of the past than I first thought. We were technically all connected by either blood or souls. This Phoenix gene, it had been passed down from one Phoenix to another. I may not have been born from a Phoenix, but I had Kyra's soul inside of me, I had the Phoenix gene flowing through my veins. I wasn't sure I would ever understand how I had tapped into those powers, but I had.

And I wasn't completely insane.

I had been so scared that I was just some ticking time bomb. That I had some nuclear reactor inside of me that could erupt at any time. And maybe that was still true in a way, because it couldn't have been easy to call on those powers, as it was nearly impossible. So maybe I was far more powerful than I could have imagined.

That should have still scared me. That should have caused me fear, to know that there was still this power inside of me that I couldn't understand, that I didn't' know how to control. But for some reason, I wasn't. I wasn't frightened at all.

Because this, this was the answer I had been searching for.

I knew I couldn't kill Victor and all of his men at once, I knew that when Victor had first arrived in Louisiana or else I would have ended this a long time ago. The power that I could generate, that I could control, it wasn't practiced enough to do something so drastic. But it had been proven that when in a time of need, I could do remarkable things, and not just with my own power.

It would be dangerous, and it would be classified under the incredibly stupid category. But this could fix everything. If I could repeat what I had done with that witch, if I could somehow tap into that source of power again, maybe just maybe I would be able to harness enough strength and power to end this once and for all. I knew I wouldn't make many fans upstairs with those Phoenix elders, but they already despised me. They were already going to any lengths to rid me of my existence. I was already being punished for who I had fallen in love with, and that wasn't going to change anytime soon. I may as well just dig myself a deeper hole and save all of our asses while I was doing so. This may not be a perfect answer, and it could still be messy, but this, this could be the answers to all of our problems.

"How can I do it again?" I interrupted the bickering taking place before me.

"What?" Kyra turned towards me with an eyebrow raised. "How can you do what again?"

"Oh no, don't even think about it, Phoenix." the reaper shook his head, knowing exactly what I had planned. "I'd rather not see your face in the In-Between again."

"What?" Kyra looked between us frantically. "What? Someone tell me what..."

"She wants to do it again." the reaper crossed his arms and glared darkly down at me. "She wants to tap into the powers of the past Phoenixes."

Kyra twisted towards me, her green eyes shining with surprise. "Why?"

"That's a good question, especially since you were frightened of that power two minutes ago." the reaper pointed out.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Kyra shook her head as she came to sit beside me on the couch. "This isn't a good idea at all, Ellie. Don't even think about it."

"Why not?" I questioned the two. "Why not?"

"Why would you want to do something like that?" confusion was set on her face. "The reaper is right, you were scared, Ellie. You thought something was wrong with you. Why would you..."

"If I can harness enough power, I'll be able to kill them all." I shrugged as if it were no big deal. Which was a complete lie, because this was a big deal. This was a very big deal. But I had made my mind up. Because I couldn't die, that's exactly what Kyra and the reaper had told me. If I died and made an appearance in the In-Between, I might as well say farewell to ever returning home. And if I used my own powers, there was no guarantee that I would be able to kill Victor and his ghouls. If I couldn't do that, then they were going to kill everyone I loved, and torture me while they're at it. But if I can tap into these powers, even just for a few minutes, then maybe I can destroy them all without harming myself. It wasn't a foolproof plan, but when have my plans ever been foolproof? It was the best I could come up with. After the power I had used last night, I had felt weakened, yes. But after some vampire blood, Eric's blood, I felt fine enough to have mind blowing sex. I wouldn't die, I wouldn't end up in the In-Between, and I certainly would have to deal with those Elders.

For now anyways.

"You are a stupid little girl." the reaper shook his head.

I raised my gaze to meet his. "I'm just being smart. I won't die if I use those powers. I won't be annoying you by popping up in the In-Between, and I won't have to deal with the elders. I'll be perfectly fine."

"Do you have any idea what you're saying?" Kyra looked horrified as I turned back towards her.

"It's the perfect plan, Kyra. It's the only plan that I can come up with. Because if Victor doesn't die, then everyone, including Eric and Godric, will die. And then I'll be right behind them and I won' be able to come back and try and kill Victor again. So yes, I do know what I'm saying. It's incredibly stupid and dangerous, but it's the only answer that I have."

"We have limitations, Ellie." Kyra grasped onto my hands. "Our powers have limitations and you have limitations. You can't push yourself like this, or the powers. What if..."

"What if it doesn't work? Well then I wouldn't have lost very much. I'll be back to where I started. But what if they do work, Kyra? What if it all turns out alright?" I squeezed her hands. "I know the risks, but what else am I going to do?"

"Have your vampire lovers take care of them." the reaper shrugged as if we were talking about why the sky was blue. "Simple as that."

"Victor may be younger, but he has resources, resources that we don't have. Eric and Godric have already faced death more times than I can count. I won't let that happen, Kyra. You of all people have to understand that. I will not let them die. I won't. If something goes wrong and I have to sacrifice myself to save them, then I will do exactly that." I stared Kyra dead in the eye. "I love Eric. I love him. I won't let him die. And I won't let Godric die either. I need to do this. I need to take this risk. Because if I don't, then we're all going to die and I refuse to let that happen. I want my happy ending damnit."

The reaper scoffed, shaking his head in disbelief. I ignored him for the time being, just hoping that Kyra could understand, that she could help me do this. Because I had absolutely no idea how in the world I had tapped into that power source and I desperately needed her help here.

"I understand." Kyra sighed after a moment, shocking the reaper.

"What? You understand? Oh you've got to be kidding me!" the reaper threw his arms up into the arm. "I'm done. It's your funeral Phoenix. I'm sure I'll be seeing you soon."

Kyra and I turned and watched as the Reaper stormed from the room, vanishing completely before he was even out the living room door.

"I understand, I do." Kyra stood, beginning to pace before me. "But this is...this is incredibly dangerous, Ellie."

"I know that." I nodded. "I understand the risks. But I need to do this. I'm not thinking about myself right now. I'm just thinking about the others. I need Eric to live, and the only way I can ensure that is to do this. It might not work, or it may work a little too well, I can't really say. But this is something I'm willing to do, to save those that I love."

"I know." Kyra rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I understand that, I do. If I were in your shoes, I would probably do the same thing. I'm just...I'm not sure if I can help you, Ellie."

"What do you mean?" I frowned, standing on my feet as I faced her. We were the same height, our gazes completely level.

"You're stronger than even I was after centuries." Kyra tried to explain. "I...I didn't even think this was possible. But then you prove the impossible and...and as much as I wish I could help you, I really do. But I don't think I'll be able to."

My face fell, but I couldn't blame Kyra. She couldn't help me if she didn't understand what I had done in the first place to tap into that power. Everyone had thought it was impossible, just a story. And now here I was, proving everyone wrong.

Well it certainly wouldn't be the first time.

"Okay." I nodded. "Well, I'll just have to remember what happened with the witch and try and redo that."

"I wish I could help you Ellie."

"I know." I hugged the woman who seemed more like my own twin than someone who had lived 1400 years ago. "It's not like this is exactly in the Phoenix handbook or anything."

Kyra chuckled softly as we just remained there, embracing one another. I could feel a warmth spread through both of us as we hugged, almost as if our souls knew that the other was there, that they were trying to connect themselves back together.

"Kyra?" I pulled away, thoughts running amuck through my head.

"Oh I don't like that look on your face." she shot me a suspicious look. "Should I be sitting down for this?"

"Probably." I nodded, the two of us retaking our spots on the couch. "It's nothing...too big. Okay well that's a lie, but I just need to ask you a question."

"Okay..." Kyra nodded, bracing herself for whatever I was about to say.

I knew I needed to talk to her about this resurrection. Because up until now, I hadn't really thought about her at all. I knew I wanted to do this, despite the pain that I might feel. I wanted Godric and Kyra to be happy, to be together finally. I was given a second chance with Eric, and it seemed like it was going to really stick this time with us. But Godric and Kyra, they hadn't been given a second chance to be together, to love one another and be happy. Not until now that is. I had the power to resurrect this woman beside me.

But how would she feel about it?

What if I brought her back and she despised me for it, hated Godric for letting me do this? I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't bring her back thinking everything would just go back to how they used to be, because that could never happen. So much time had passed, and while I knew their love hadn't faded, things had changed. It was just like with Eric. We could never go back to those few happy days we had before we fought those witches. But we could move forward, take one day at a time, and hopefully have even happier times with one another.

"Just say it." Kyra urged. "You're starting to scare me this time."

"Sorry." I ran a hand through my hair. "I was just...thinking."

"About?"

"Did you...did you ever know that it was possible to..." I tried to think of the right wording. "Did you know that it was possible to resurrect a Phoenix if they're missing a part of their soul?"

"I don't understand." Kyra shook her head. "What do you mean?"

"If a Phoenix offers their soul, instead of giving birth to the next Phoenix, like you did, then part of their soul is missing, and it leaves them not completely dead." I tried to give her a condensed version of what the Reaper had told me. "If that missing piece of their soul is returned, then they can be resurrected."

Kyra didn't say anything at first. She didn't speak, she didn't blink, and I wasn't even sure if she was breathing. Then again, I wasn't sure if she had been breathing all this time if she was technically dead. Or not dead I suppose in this case. I sat there fidgeting with my hands, waiting for her reaction. I remembered just how shocked I had been when I found out she could be resurrected, so I could only imagine how she must be taking it. She had spent the past 1400 years dead, without a hope in the world to return to the human world, to see Godric. And now suddenly the answer was lying in her lap. It wasn't exactly something you could easily process.

After a moment, a very long moment that had started to worry me, Kyra blinked, pulling herself out of her self induced trance.

"I...I don't know what to say." She leaned back on the couch, her face pale, her eyes wide in surprise.

"I know it's a lot to take in, and I wouldn't have brought it up. It's just..." I chewed on my bottom lip. "I was just wondering your reaction is all."

"There have been stories." Kyra did breathe, I noted, as her breaths began to grow unsteady, almost like she was beginning to hyperventilate. I was more like her than I thought. "But I...I thought they had just been that, stories."

"Well surprise." I laid a hand on her shoulder. "Kyra, are you alright?"

"I'm just...surprised is all." her gaze met mine. "This is...a lot to take in."

"Oh I know." I nodded.

"How did you find out?" she wondered.

"It's a long story."

"Too long for right now then." She nodded with a sigh. "Wow."

"I know." I squeezed her shoulder. "I'm sorry to just throw this at you. I was just...if it could happen, which from what I was told, it's completely possible...what would you..."

"What would I think?" Kyra finished for me.

"Yeah." I nodded nervously, hoping she wouldn't dislike the idea. Because I was all ready to go through with this resurrection once Victor was out of the equation. I just needed Kyra's blessing.

"I've spent 1400 years wondering what it would be like to see Godric in the flesh, to be in his arms, to kiss him." Kyra's breathing returned to normal, though her face was still deathly pale. "I should have moved on, I should have gotten over Godric but..."

"You can never forget your soul mate. It's practically impossible." I nodded with a small smile, remembering the lectures Godric had given me during my time apart from Eric.

"I think my love for him grew over time. It was unhealthy, and the Elders of course didn't approve. But...I just couldn't help myself. I guess in a small way, part of me hoped that somehow I would be with Godric again. I didn't wish his death, I had an inkling that the next Phoenix would need a guardian, someone to guide them and protect them, like he had done for me. I never wanted him to die just so I could be with him again. That would be selfish."

"There's a way now." I slipped my hand into hers. "There's a way you can be with him, touch him again, kiss him. You and Godric can have a second chance at love, with one another."

Kyra nodded but didn't say anything.

"Godric always told me that Eric and I had been given a second chance and that we couldn't waste time, that he would have given anything to have a second chance with you. Well here it is. You two can be together again." My excitement began to grow. All I wanted was for everyone to be happy and safe. Godric and Kyra would never truly be happy unless they were together again. And I could do that for them.

"How?" Kyra asked curiously.

"The resurrection itself isn't all that tricky." I lied, hoping she wouldn't notice. She looked suspicious when I wouldn't go into details, but I knew that if I told her my role, she would immediately say no, much like Eric had. But this was my pain to bear. It was a small price to pay to have Kyra back, to resurrect her. "You would be human of course, that's the only drawback. You'll be mortal."

Kyra nodded. "That would have to be so, there can only be one Phoenix."

"You'll probably still have some of your powers, as you do now, you just won't have them completely." I explained. "But other than that, you'll be you, just alive. I mean, there are other ways to be immortal, but that's really your and Godric's decision."

Kyra knew what I meant, and she didn't look appalled at all over the idea. I think we all knew that if Kyra ever returned to the human world, she couldn't live forever, not like before. But she could choose another lifestyle, the same lifestyle as the man she loved. Of course the Elders wouldn't like it at all, having their former Phoenix as a vampire for an eternity, but they didn't get a say in this. This didn't include them at all.

"Oh no." Kyra sighed, her eyes closing for a brief moment. "I must go."

"Already, but..."

"I'm sorry, the elders, they know that I'm here and I have to leave." Kyra opened her eyes, her orbs holding sorrow. "I hope to see you again, Ellie."

I followed as she stood. "What about this resurrection thing? Do you..."

I never had the chance to ask for her blessing however, as she suddenly disappeared before me.

"Damnit." I kicked at the ground.

All I needed was to know if she wanted this, if she wanted me to pull her out of her afterlife so she could have a second chance with Godric. She hadn't said yes, and she hadn't said no. The decision was now up to me, and I wasn't sure what the hell I was going to do. This wasn't exactly as easy as deciding whether I wanted another piece of pie. This would be the biggest decision of not only my life, but of everyone's.

"Oh great." I muttered to myself before I felt a tug at my consciousness. I felt myself waking up before my eyes even fluttered close.

* * *

><p>A gasp emitted from my lips as I suddenly awoke, my eyes flying open as I looked around wildly. It took me a minute to realize I was back safe and sound in Sam's trailer, the sun filtering into the small living room from the window.<p>

"Hey, you're awake." Sookie's cheerful voice grabbed my attention.

I slowly drew up into a sitting position, glancing over at the blonde in the kitchen.

"I have to run over to Merlotte's for my shift in a few moments but I thought you might be hungry." she flashed me a smile. "Are you alright, you look like you've seen a ghost."

"More like two ghosts." I mumbled to myself as I slowly drew myself off of the couch, my entire body cracking as I did so. "What time is it?"

"Mid afternoon, almost three." Sookie informed as she slid a delicious looking grilled cheese sandwich on a plate.

"Thanks Sook, I appreciate it." I offered her a small smile as I shuffled the short distance to the kitchen and sat at a bar stool. "You go run off to work, I'll clean up."

"Are you sure you're alright?" a look of worry crossed her usually warm eyes. "After what happened last night, I'm just worried about you."

"I'm fine Sookie, honestly I am." and part of that was true. Because I had a plan now, I knew how I was going to kill Victor. It was a little messy, and I wasn't entirely sure it would even work, but at least I had a plan. And that was better than where I had been a few hours ago. "Last night was...insane and amazingly difficult. But I'll be fine. We all will. Believe me."

She didn't look convinced, and I think part of her knew something was up. But she let it slide for the time being.

"Alright, well if you need anything, Sam and I will just be in the bar." Sookie slipped on a cardigan over her white Merlotte's t-shirt.

"Oh I'll be fine here." I assured her, the wheels turning in my head. "Maybe I'll pop over in a little bit."

"I'll keep an eye out." She hugged me tightly before retreating towards the door. "Don't get yourself into anymore trouble Ellie."

"Believe me, I won't." I waved at her, watching as she nodded and quickly left the trailer to make it in time for her shift.

What she didn't know, was that I had my fingers crossed behind my back the entire time. I loved Sookie, and I hated to lie to her. But I knew she wouldn't understand. Just like I knew no one would understand what I had to do tonight. It was going to be hard; it was going to weaken me beyond anything I had ever experienced in my life. But if I could save all of our lives, then by god I was going to do it. I could handle a few lectures and disappointed looks after I saved our asses. But for now, I had to lie; I had to sneak around, because once tonight hit, that was it.

Victor and the others, they weren't going to make it to dawn.

I was going to make sure of it.

I waited only a few minutes, wolfing down the sandwich Sookie had made for me before I hurriedly cleaned up and grabbed the bag I had left beside the couch when I had fallen asleep that morning. I didn't even bother to change into a fresh pair of clothes as I grabbed my car keys from the top of the coffee table and slid the bag over my shoulder. I peeked out the window, ensuring that no one would be in the parking lot as I snuck away. I didn't need someone running back inside to tell Sookie or Sam what I was doing, or else my plan would never work. Once I saw that the coast was clear, I slipped out of the trailer and as quietly as I could, walked over to my car.

I kept glancing all around, hoping that a werewolf wouldn't suddenly leap out at me, or even worse, Sookie running out of the bar to rip me a new hole for what I was doing. Thankfully, as if luck was finally on my side, I was able to slip the car key into the driver's door of the red corvette without a single ounce of trouble. I sighed in relief the moment I was inside the car, my bag now resting on the passenger seat. I kept my stare firmly on the building in the rear view mirror as I revved up the engine and slowly drew out of the parking spot. I was almost surprised at how easy this was. Maybe someone upstairs was finally helping me out. Maybe praying to god hadn't been completely useless last night.

Because somehow, I was able to drive right on out of the Merlotte's parking lot without anyone or anything stopping me.

I just hoped that this steak of good luck would continue for the rest of the day.

I would certainly need luck on my side for what I had planned tonight.


	44. This Is War Part 1

**Chapter Forty Four: This Is War (Part 1)**

I drove up in front of Sookie's house only minutes later, the red corvette moving swiftly and quickly through the back roads until I pulled it to a complete stop just behind the house. I hoped it wouldn't get wrecked tonight. I could just imagine how Eric would react if he found his precious corvette had been destroyed after giving it to me. Then again, Eric will more than likely be reacting terribly to a lot of things tonight.

I knew what everyone would say when they found out. I knew eventually they would realize where I was, what I was going to do. That was why I had come here, to Sookie's house. It was the only place I could turn to that I could keep vampires outside of and not bring Sam and Sookie any ounce of trouble. Maybe everything would happen without either of them knowing. It would be safer that way. Of course, nothing could keep the werewolves out, and for all I knew, they could be in the woods right now, watching me and waiting to strike. But as there were only a few hours until sunset, I was hoping I would be able to take care of any threats until I had Victor and Bill in place.

"What in the world are you doing here?"

"Oh crap." I sighed as I left my bag behind and climbed out of the car. Quinn came crashing out of the kitchen screen door, an incredulous look on his face. "I didn't know you were here Quinn."

"I told Godric and Pam I would be safe here for the day. I could handle myself if the Weres came." Quinn shrugged. He was clothed this time around, and surprisingly there was no awkwardness in the air from what happened last night. But Quinn looked angry, and I wasn't sure I liked to see the were-tiger who didn't have trouble killing, angry. "But you on the other hand, you shouldn't be here at all. Go back to the trailer, Ellie; this is no place for you."

"Sorry Quinn, but I can't do that." I reached into the car and grabbed my bag before moving passed him and into the house.

"What do you mean you can't do that?" He followed after me. "You can do that and you will. I'll throw you over my shoulder and carry you back there myself if I have to."

"You can try, but I honestly doubt you'll get very far." I glanced at him over my shoulder as I came to stop in the front hallway. I glanced between the front door and the stairs, as if trying to measure the distance. "You really should go Quinn, it's not going to be safe for you to be here."

"What does that mean?" he grabbed me by the elbow and pulled me around to face him.

I sighed as I gazed up into those dark violet eyes. "What that means is that once the sun sets, there's going to be a war going on and I really don't want you to get hurt."

"No." He shook his head. "Absolutely not Ellie. I haven't known you all that well, but I do know that you can make some stupid and rash decisions. This is one of them. No."

"This is my decision to make, Quinn." I rested a hand on his chest. "I appreciate that you care about me, that you want me to be safe, but this is my battle and I need to end this."

"This isn't your battle though." Quinn frowned.

"Yes it is. It may not have been at first, but now I'm the only weapon we have, and Victor knows it. That's why he wants me so badly. If he can control me in some way, then you're all screwed. You're all pretty much dead. I'm the only one who can end this, who can kill them all without any of you getting involved."

"I don't know what you have planned but you can't do this." He tried to persuade me. "Please Ellie, don't do something stupid."

"Honestly I'm not even all that sure of what I'm going to do yet. But I've made up my mind. And I need you to go. Now."

"I'm not going to leave you." Quinn refused, letting go of my arm but he didn't move an inch. "I'm staying."

"I can force you to go, you know." I planted my hands on my hips.

"I'm not leaving, Ellie."

"Yes you will. I won't let you be here for this." I shook my head. "I can't do what I need to if I know that you're going to be around, that you can get hurt. I need to concentrate and I can't do that if I'm focused on everyone else."

"Too bad." He crossed his arms over his chest, not budging.

"God you're more stubborn than I am." I rolled my eyes as I turned and walked into the living room. Quinn followed of course, like I expected him to. "Look, you can stay for now. And when I want you to go, I'll force you to leave, I don't care."

"Ellie..."

"At least help me while you are here." I began pulled pictures and heirlooms off of shelves and stuffed them in my arms.

"What are you doing?" he questioned, grabbing a picture frame as it fell out of my grasps.

"There may be a war here, but I don't want all of Sookie's things to get destroyed." I grabbed the picture frame back. "Can you go find boxes or something? Anything we can put some things into. I can buy her new furniture, but some things you just can't replace."

"I can't really talk you out of this, can I?" Quinn sighed, a look of defeat on his face.

"Sorry Quinn, but no." I shook my head, staring up at the man. "I could use your help though, right now at least. And then you have to leave."

"Fine. But I won't like it." Quinn nodded. "I'll go look and see if I can find some stuff for us to use."

"Thank you." I tried to smile at the shifter, but he had already turned and began out of the room. "And thank you for everything Quinn; you've been a good friend."

"Don't act like you're about to die, Ellie, because _that_ I really won't let you do."

* * *

><p>Quinn watched as Ellie packed away whatever she found around the house that she thought Sookie saw as valuable. He would take it into the back where the shed was, though he didn't understand why they were doing this anyways. What could possibly happen tonight that would destroy everything in the house? He didn't want to dwell on it too long, certain that he wouldn't like the answer he would find. He tried to think of a way to persuade Ellie to rethink whatever she had planned. But she had knocked down every single try for the past hour and a half. It was drawing closer to sunset, and from Ellie's quickened pace, she knew that time was beginning to run out. Quinn wished he could stop her in some way, but Ellie was powerful; there was no doubt about that. If she wanted to do something, there was no stopping her whatsoever.<p>

"This should be the last one." Ellie brought a suitcase down the stairs and to where Quinn was leaning against the front door. "If you could just take it to the shed, and then you should go."

"I'm not going to leave, Ellie." Quinn shook his head.

Ellie sighed. "You have to Quinn, you don't have a choice."

"Yes I do." he raised a hand to brush the bangs from her eyes. "We all have choices. I'm choosing to not leave you here alone. Maybe you should choose to not do this."

"I have to, I told you that. I need to end this." She attempted to smile. "It's just going to be a little battle, nothing to get worried over."

"I am worried, I'm extremely worried." Quinn sighed as his hand dropped down to the handle of the suitcase at their feet. "I'll give you a minute to rethink this. And when I get back, I'll take you out of here by force if I have to."

"You won't be able to." her smile grew, as if this was some big joke to her. "But it'll be amusing to see you try."

Quinn just shook his head as he grasped onto the suitcase and lifted it up, not bothering to roll it through the kitchen and out the back door. He crossed the yard to where the shed sat in the back corner. The garden shed was small, and was not meant to be packed with boxes. Whatever Ellie had planned, Quinn knew it wasn't going to be good, or else she wouldn't have gone to this extreme.

"You're going to get yourself killed." Quinn muttered to himself as he left the shed, locking it behind him. He glanced up towards the house, but didn't spot Ellie anywhere in sight. Not hesitating for a moment, he slipped Ellie's cell phone he had stolen earlier and searched through her contacts for Godric's number. Once he found it, he pressed in the digits before waiting for the rings to go through. He didn't expect the vampire to be awake at this time, but he hoped he would check his messages once he awoke. "Godric, this is Quinn. You need to get to Sookie's house as soon as you can. Ellie is planning something. I don't know what, but from the way she's acting, it's not good at all. She's going to war, Godric, and I don't think she cares if something happens to her. Just get here as soon as you can."

Quinn sighed as he ended the call, slipping the phone back into his pocket before beginning towards the house. He could only pray that the vampires would arrive here before Victor and his men. Or else Ellie could be walking into a battle that she may not walking back out of.

* * *

><p>Quinn had left without much force. I had a feeling he was going to stick around at a distance, as he had wandered into the woods after I had used my powers to push him out of the house, but at least he was out of immediate danger. I still hadn't decided on what exactly it was I was going to do. I had to first figure out how to tap into these powers, and I knew that would be the pain problem. But I had faith that I would be able to do it. Luck was still on my side so far, maybe it would continue.<p>

I stood out on the porch as I stared up at the darkening sky. The sun had set, and I was just waiting for it to turn full dark before I knew the vampires would come. I wasn't sure if Godric or Eric would show up first, or if it would be Victor's men. I had a feeling that I had been watched the entire afternoon, werewolves stationed in the woods. I had listened closely when Quinn had entered the woods, waiting to see if I could hear any sort of commotion. But there had been none. Maybe they had been ordered to keep their distance. I was at least thankful for that. It gave me time to wrap my head around what was happening.

This was it. This was the night that everything changed. I was going to kill Victor and Bill; I was going to get revenge for all that they've done. Tonight was the night that all the disbelievers realized just how powerful I could be. I was scared, I couldn't deny that. Because if I failed, then we could all die on this night. But I tried not to dwell on that, knowing I needed to stay positive and concentrate on my inner powers and those that I couldn't even explain. I was my own weapon; I just needed to know how to wield these powers.

"Please god, let me be able to do this. Let me just end this." I stared up at the cloudless night sky. The stars were beginning to twinkle. It was only a matter of time now. "If you're real at all, god, please just let tonight go my way. Let me kill the bad guys. We deserve the happy ending, don't you think?"

No one responded, not that I was expecting them to. I was alone, completely and utterly alone. And that's exactly what I wanted.

But I wasn't exactly alone, not for long anyways. Low growls emitted from the trees lining either side of the property. As I gazed into the trees, squinting to get a good look, I saw the glowing amber eyes, and there were many of them. I wasn't alone anymore, I wasn't alone at all.

"Time to go to work." I shook my arms out, my fingers tingling as a warmth began to spread through my body without a second thought. A smile crossed my lips as the first werewolf entered the yard, taking tentative steps before a small pack followed close behind. "Here we go."

* * *

><p>"I can't feel her." Eric paced before Godric on the porch of Pam's home in the suburbs of Shreveport. "I can't feel her at all!"<p>

"What do you mean?" Godric frowned as he watched his worried progeny.

"I can't feel her; it's almost as if..." Eric stopped suddenly, pushing further at the blood bond that he knew should be there. He had been worried at first, that something had happened, that either Ellie had suddenly died and their bond was broken, or she had performed another spell to undo the bond once again. But as he continued to push, grasping at the threads he could find, he knew that their bond was indeed still there. "She closed it. Ellie closed our bond."

"I wasn't aware she could do so." Godric's worry began to grow. "Why is she closing off your bond?"

"Why do you think?" Eric shot him a look of fear. This was why he hadn't wanted to leave her. This was why he wanted to find somewhere closer to stay, for her to be with him. Because now she was off, doing something stupid, and he could do nothing but just assume where and what she was doing.

"Oh Elizabeth." Godric sighed, shaking his head.

"I never should have left her alone." Eric curled his hands into fists. "I never should have left her. Fuck!"

"Eric, you need to..."

Eric slammed his fist into the front wall of the house however, a large hole being created. Eric's hand was mangled as he pulled it from the brick, debris falling to the porch. But it only took mere moments for the cuts and broken bones to heal themselves as if he hadn't shoved his fist into the brick wall in the first place.

"She's going to get herself killed. I can't let that fucking happen." Eric shook his head, his fangs extending. "I can't lose her. I can't do this again. I won't let it happen. I will not lose her."

"Go." Godric urged him. "Go to Sam's trailer, she should be there."

"We hope." Eric gritted his teeth before nodding, the vampire disappearing all together in only seconds.

Godric sighed as he followed Eric's path before shaking his head. He was worried. Ellie was off doing something they all knew she shouldn't be. She knew that herself or she wouldn't be working so hard to close off her bond with Eric. It shouldn't have even been possible. Until they were completely bonded, Ellie shouldn't have any control of their bond whatsoever. But their little Phoenix was much more powerful than any of them could have predicted. She had proven that to them all last night. And while she had been so petrified of what she could do, perhaps she saw this power as an advantage she could use against Victor.

"Godric." Pam exited her house, a horrified look on her face. "You left your phone in the house."

"Thank you Pam." He nodded at her as she handed him her phone. "Is everything alright?"

"You have a message from the shifter. You need to listen to it now."

Godric decided against reprimanded her for listening to his private messages. The look on her face spoke wonders. She had learned how to mask her emotions from Eric well, who had in turn, learned from him. To see such a frightened expression on Pam's face, Godric knew he should be worried.

"What is it Pam?" He questioned. "What's wrong?"

"Listen to the message." She repeated. "You need to listen to the message now."

Godric nodded and quickly pulled the message up on his phone.

"Where's Eric?" Pam demanded to know. "Where the hell is my maker?"

"He's already gone." Godric answered before holding up a hand to halt her questions. His eyes grew wider and wider the longer he listened until finally, the message from Quinn ended. "Oh no."

"You better get a hold of Eric, Godric, and quick. We need to get to Sookie's now."

* * *

><p>"Where the hell is she!" Eric tore into Merlotte's the moment he noticed that his once red corvette wasn't anywhere to be found and Sam's trailer was empty. "Where the fuck is she!"<p>

Everyone fell silent as they took in the angry vampire. Patrons shuffled as far away as they possibly could get while Arlene let out a squeak and hurried into the back. Lafayette cursed from the kitchen, spotting the vampire right away, and did his best to keep out of sight. Holly was in the middle of serving a customer when he had stormed in, and had stopped mid sentence. Sookie and Sam however, had known the vampire was coming. Because only minutes before, Sookie had snuck out of the bar with a basket of food to bring to Ellie.

Only Ellie hadn't been in the trailer like she had promised Sookie she would be.

She was nowhere to be found.

They had been discussing who to call when Eric came tearing into the bar, looking like he was going to rip apart every single human in the place. Sookie and Sam quickly moved around the bar and pulled Eric outside as best as they could, knowing that if they didn't rid the bar of Eric, there may be nothing left.

"Calm down, Eric." Sookie tried what she could to calm Eric down.

Sam held onto her arm to keep her from growing too close to the vampire as they stood in the parking lot. "We don't know where she is, Eric. We were just about to call you and Godric."

"How could you just fucking lose her?" Eric growled, his hands clenched at his sides, his fangs baring down at them.

"She said she was just going to stay in the trailer, maybe pop into Merlotte's later in the day." Sookie shrugged. "We didn't expect her to just leave."

"You are both idiots." He hissed. "Of course she was going to leave."

"Well she would have done it one way or another, so you can't blame us, Eric." Sookie frowned. "Don't you think we're worried about her too? When we were talking after she woke up this afternoon..."

A look of horror crossed her face as she remembered what Ellie had said.

"What?" Sam questioned, frowning at the look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Oh no." Sookie whispered, cupping her gaping mouth. "Oh no."

"What?" Eric demanded. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I think...I think she's going to try and kill Victor tonight." Sookie's gaze snapped up to meet Eric's. "She assured me that we were all going to be fine. I should have known...she had that look on her face."

"What look?" Eric narrowed his eyes. "What fucking look?"

"Don't yell at me Eric!" Sookie snapped at the vampire, her eyes filling with tears. She was just as upset as Eric was, knowing that her best friend had just about run off to die. Because without anyone there to help her, that's exactly what could happen. "She had that look on her face, you know the one when she's lying, when she has something planned that she doesn't want anyone else to know?"

"Fuck." Eric swore. "Damn it!"

"Can't you tell where she is? You have a bond again with her." Sam pointed out.

"She closed the bond." Eric began pacing so quickly before them, dust started to rise from his quick movements. "Fuck, where is she?"

"Maybe..." Sookie tried to think of all the places she could be. "She can't go back to your houses, can she?"

"Victor knows of both my homes, it'll be suicide if she returns to either." Eric shook his head.

"Are you sure that's not what she wants?" Sam was hesitant to point out.

Eric looked like he was about to reach out and tear Sam apart if Sookie hadn't thrown herself in front of her fiancé.

"Hurting Sam won't help Ellie." Sookie glared up at the Viking. "I honestly doubt she would go there. So where else would she go? If she's not here then..."

"Your house." Sam mentioned. "If she really wants to fight Victor, then your house would be the obvious place for Victor to look for her, and she can control what vampires can enter and leave."

"That would make sense." Sookie nodded. "It's the only place that...where the hell did Eric go?"

Sookie and Sam were left speechless as a cloud of dust was left in Eric's place, the vampire nowhere to be found.

* * *

><p>"Is that the best you've got?" I smirked at the whimpering werewolves on the front yard.<p>

One by one they had left the safety of the woods and darted towards me. Only a few had made it as far as the porch steps before I had thrown them back away. I knew I was wasting my energy on the Weres, and maybe that had been Victor's plan. Maybe he wanted me weaker so when he came along with the big guns, I wouldn't be able to do a damn thing. But it had been when I was at my weakest that I had tapped into the power of the past Phoenixes. It had been when I was desperate that I had done the impossible. I wasn't intentionally wearing myself out, but I didn't fear draining myself of my strength and powers.

Not entirely anyways.

"Come on, someone give me more of a fight." I taunted them.

Most were injured. I hadn't used much more than my telekinesis to harm the wolves, wanting to keep my stronger powers for later. If anything else, my mental energy would be wiped, leaving me still with the element of fire to back me up. And funny thing about vampires, they didn't like fire very much.

"You can do better than that." I challenged the wolf that was slowly rising to its feet, the glowing amber eyes glaring at me. My fingers twitched as I waited for it to attack.

But it wasn't that wolf that had leapt at me, but instead one came flying over the railing to my far right, knocking me right to the hard wooden ground. I grunted as my back hit with the porch planks with force, the wolf snapping at me with its large incisors. I moved my head from side to side as I tried to push the Were off of me. They were strong however, more so in their animal form. So I used my telekinesis to send the wolf flying, crashing right through the railing of the porch and landing in a heap on the front yard. I never had a chance to get back to my feet however, as another were came out of nowhere, swiping his clawed paws at my face. I cried out in pain as I wasn't able to move fast enough, the claws digging into my face. I squeezed my eyes shut as the claws tore down the side of my face, breaking right through the skin. I could feel the wet substance of blood trickling down my face. I bit down hard on my bottom lip as the Were's other paw tried to swipe at my face again. Only this time I was able to stop the Were, grabbing onto the paw and twisting as best as I could. I didn't have the strength, but perhaps it was the adrenaline pumping through my veins that caused the sickening crack to sound, the Were leaping from me with a whimper.

I barely had time to collect myself however, as two other Weres came rushing up the stairs of the porch towards me. I scrambled backwards, rushing to my feet as I backed myself into a corner at the one end of the porch. I cursed myself as I stared at the two Weres standing before me, growls emitting as they bared their teeth at me. I raised a hand up to the side of my face and felt sickened when I saw the blood staining my fingers. I tried to ignore the pain as best as I could as I braced myself for the Wolves flying at me. Without even thinking about it, I quickly climbed over the porch railing and jumped onto the other side. I wasn't nearly as protected, standing in the wide open yard, but if I could just make it to the back door of the house...

"Fuck." I cursed as I came to an abrupt halt, a Were appearing before me while the other two had leapt off of the porch to the space directly behind me.

The Weres, injured or not, starting to surround me, trapping me in a circle of deadly creatures. There was nowhere to escape. There was no hole to go through, no escape path. Not yet anyways.

I raised both my hands to either side of my body before bringing them back together. The Weres at my sides went flying into the air before colliding with one another with so much force, I could hear the cracking of multiple bones before they fell to a heap inside the circle. I smirked at the Were before me just as he leapt into the sky. I went to duck, but was instead pushed down onto my front by a Were behind me, its muzzle snapping at me, trying to gain a taste of my blood. I knew their orders were not to kill me. Victor wanted to take pleasure in watching me die again and again. He was a sick bastard. But these Weres had no trouble ripping me to bits and pieces before Victor finally arrived.

I tried to roll over as the other Weres moved in closer. I tried struggling and pushing the Weres off of me. But they weren't stupid. A Were on either side of me bit down hard enough on my arms to immobilize them, yet not breaking through the skin. I wasn't sure if I was relieved or not. I tried to shake them off of me, but it was impossible. I was held in place as the Were on my back kept me on the ground. A Were in front of me sniffed at the blood running down my face before a tongue flicked out to collect the blood droplets. I shuddered, desperately trying to struggle free. But it was no use, because every time I moved even an inch, the Were over me would swipe at my back, breaking through the skin without even trying. I would scream in pain, squirming to try and stop the agony. And that would only cause another gash and another until my shirt felt like it was sticking to me, soaked with my own blood.

After a moment, I finally grew silent except for the whimpers that escaped my lips. I tried to focus on my powers, deciding to forget my original plan and just set these Weres on fire. But all I could concentrate on was the pain in my back. It was too excruciating to think of anything else. Tears were streaming down my cheek, the Were before me licking those away as well as if both my blood and tears were his food.

Who knows, maybe Victor offered my body to the Weres to devour.

I was wondering if this was how Victor would come to find me, my entire plan falling to pieces. But then suddenly, I felt the weight from my back lift. I held still as the Were before me disappeared with only a single whine sounding. The other two Weres holding me were spooked and let go of my arms. I tried to move, but that only caused the cries of pain to emit from my lips. All I could do was stay there, bleeding profusely on the ground while the sounds of broken bones and whimpers sounded around me. I felt the gusts of wind; I felt the ground shaking beneath me as figures moved quicker than I could possibly see. I wasn't sure if it was a friend or foe, but by that point, I wasn't really sure I cared.

"Elizabeth?" a voice sounded above me.

I sighed in relief at Godric's unexpected voice. My eyes fluttered to the side, Godric kneeling beside me with blood covering his linen clothes.

"Godric..." I whispered out, my face contorting in pain as I tried to move.

"Shh, don't move, Elizabeth." He caressed my cheek, brushing away the tears before ripping into his wrist and pressing it against my lips. "Drink, you need to heal or you'll bleed to death."

I wasn't even going to fight him or ask where Eric was. I wouldn't be able to do much of anything against Victor if I was this injured, if I could barely move. And I certainly didn't want to end up bleeding to dead, not guaranteed that I'll return back here if I find myself dead and in the In-Between. I now didn't have the luxury of that backup plan. I had to now fight like I was a mere mortal. And that made things a whole lot more difficult.

"You and I are going to have a very long discussion over this." Godric vowed as he caressed my hair while I sucked at his bloody wrist. I felt my own wounds slowly beginning to close, the pain fading until I was able to push Godric's wrist away and sit up on my own. I refused to meet Godric's gaze and instead looked around at the destruction that had been caused. Pam was standing in the middle of the yard, blood covering her black leather attire. She had come to fight, and she looked rather pleased that there were dead Weres surrounding her, some mangled, some without limbs, and some with visibly broken necks.

"Nice." I commented to the blonde, who only smirked wider at my comment.

"This is beyond stupid, Elizabeth. This is suicidal." Godric growled, grabbing me by the arm and yanking me to my feet in one swift movement. I felt dizzy from the quickness, nearly stumbling over my own two feet before Godric grabbed onto both of my arms to hold me in place. I finally gazed into those furious eyes of his and cringed. This was why I was hoping Victor would show up before I would have to deal with Eric and Godric. "What the fuck do you think you were doing? Have you gone completely mad? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"I'm trying to save our lives, Godric." I tried to reason with him.

But Godric wasn't even hearing me as he dragged me around to the front of the house and just about shoved me right inside. I mumbled a few choice curses as I grabbed my bag sitting by the stairs and searched for a new shirt. Godric was still ranting behind me as Pam kept a watch out for anymore Weres or vampires. As I pulled a clean t-shirt out, I didn't even think twice and just pulled the soaking wet and destroyed shirt off of my body. That certainly got Godric to stop talking.

"Put your fucking shirt on, Elizabeth! What the hell is wrong with you! Honestly!"

I snorted in response, finding this more humorous than I should have.

"And what the hell do you find so funny about this, Elizabeth? Do you find death funny? Just because you can't die, it doesn't mean you can..."

"I get it Godric!" I spun around after I had slipped on the clean shirt. The ends of my hair were covered in drying blood, and my pants were feeling the effect too. But there wasn't much I could do about that. "This was a stupid idea, but what the hell do you expect me to do? This is about our lives. You and Eric can't kill Victor, but I can."

"No you can't. I saw you last night, Elizabeth. You were scared; you were frightened over the power you possessed." He reminded me.

"Believe me, I remember Godric. But...I have a plan. You just need to trust me."

"How the hell do you expect me to trust you when you promise us all that you won't go out and find yourself some trouble?" Godric threw his hands out, motioning to the wreckage outside. "What the hell do you call this?"

"A job well done?"

Godric was so furious that he started swear in another language. Or that was what I assumed he was saying as I couldn't exactly understand him. It didn't sound like Swedish like he would speak with Eric and Pam. By the look Pam was sending into the house, I could tell that she didn't understand him at all.

"Whoa, Godric, English." I waved my hand in his face. "I can't understand if your yelling at me or not."

He flashed me his fangs and I just held my hands up in defence and stood back. Before either of us could say anything however, Pam moved swiftly, catching my attention and causing my lips to twist into a frown. I hurried around Godric, who was on my heels as we left the house. We stood on the porch and watched in complete amazement as a tiger came walking out of the woods, dragging a vampire beside him by the neck.

"Holy shit, is that Bill?" My eyes grew wide as Quinn stopped, allowing Pam to get a good look at the mangled but healing vampire.

"That's the douche bag sheriff alright." Pam nodded, kicking the vampire swiftly in the ribs with her healed boot. It amazed me that Pam could destroy a handful of werewolves in heels. But I was even more amazed that Quinn had attacked and dragged Bill here.

"What happened?" I questioned, though I knew Quinn would have to change if we were going to get any answers.

And that's exactly what Quinn did. One minute, he was before us as a tiger, and the next, he was naked. My cheeks flushed as I quickly shielded my eyes.

"Hm, not bad, Shifter, not bad at all." I could only imagine what Pam was commenting on, my face growing redder. "Now get that pretty little mind of yours out of the gutter, Ellie, I wasn't talking about how endowed he is. Though, he is quite..."

"Please stop." I groaned. "So not the time."

"I left my clothes just behind the shed in the back." Quinn stated.

"Pam, if you will." Godric ordered.

"Are you sure, I wouldn't mind keeping him as a pet."

"Pamela."

I felt a gust of wind blow my hair back and I knew she had gone to collect Quinn's clothes. After a moment, Pam returned and I heard the rustling of clothes before Quinn told me it was safe to look. I slowly drew my hand down and sighed in relief to find Quinn was only half naked now.

"What happened?" I questioned again, my cheeks still burning.

"I was waiting in the woods." Quinn nodded at the tree line behind him. "I figured I would help you when the Weres started attacking. But then Bill came, one of the Weres must have alerted him the moment the sun set, and I just attacked him."

I noticed the bruising on his ribs, and a gash on his forehead, but other than that, Quinn looked perfectly alright. I knew shifters healed quicker than a normal human would, and it looked like it would take much more than Bill friggin Compton to take someone like Quinn down.

"You should have killed him." Pam mused, nudging Bill's unconscious form with her heel.

"You've made it known you want to rip his fucking head off." A smirk crossed over Quinn's face. "I thought I would let you have some fun."

"Oh I like you." Pam's face brightened at the prospect of ripping Bill's head off. She glanced at Godric, as if to ask for permission. "Please tell me I can kill this fuck already."

"I think you should let Eric have the honours." Godric glanced passed us all. "I'm sure he'd like to do so, isn't that right Eric?"

The blood drained from my face as I slowly turned to find Eric standing there, on the edge of the property, looking like he wanted to murder someone.

And that someone was me.

"Oh fuck."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** this needed to be in two parts, because this battle was just too epic to just be one chapter. so enjoy the first part, the second should be posted sometime in the morning. I don't plan on going to sleep until it's finished!


	45. This Is War Part 2

**Chapter Forty Five: This Is War (Part 2)**

"Before you say anything, I just want to say that..." I slowly began retreating to the porch, hoping that I could just shoot into the house and rescind Eric's invitation if things got out of hand. But just as I turned to do just that, Eric suddenly flashed before me, causing me to jump back in surprise. As I stared into those rage filled eyes, I couldn't stop my body from shaking in fear. I had seen Eric Northman in the angriest forms. And I knew just how crazy this vampire could become when he lost his temper, when he had lost his mind. "Eric, I..."

"Don't." He stepped forward, his nearly black eyes narrowing into slits as he closed the gap between us. I couldn't move away, I could only stare up into those furious orbs, hoping Eric wouldn't do anything he might regret.

He wasn't saying or doing anything however. He just stood there towering over me, staring down at me with those narrowed eyes. It unnerved me to no end. I was expecting yelling, maybe some breaking of furniture or even my bones. But he did neither, and just stayed there in that spot, perfectly still. If I hadn't been staring directly at him, I would have thought he wasn't even there. There were no intakes of breaths, there were no grunts or growls. Eric was just perfectly silent.

And I think that scared me more than anything.

"Eric, please say something." I pleaded in a whisper. "Please just say something."

"How could you?" his voice was steady and sounded calm. But I didn't believe that for one minute. His eyes betrayed him. He may have sounded alright, like this was just any other conversation. But those eyes said everything I needed to know. "You promised me, Ellie."

"I know, and I'm..."

"You promised me you would keep yourself safe. You promised me no more stupid stunts."

"I'm really..."

"You promised me you would not run off and get yourself killed." He growled finally, a sound I had been waiting for. I heard the distinct click of his fangs extending, but his lips were in a thin forced line, as if he didn't want me to see his fangs at all.

"I'm sorry, Eric, really I am." I tried to reach out to him.

He stepped back like I was the plague. I frowned as I tried to step closer, but he only backed up until his back hit the closed front door.

"Eric, please, I'm sorry. I just...I wanted to end this. I wanted this to be over once and for all so we can finally be happy." I tried to reason with him. "I'm sorry; please forgive me for being stupid."

"I can smell the Weres on you. I can smell your blood." His muscles began to tense, his hands curling at his sides. "You could have died."

"I know, and this was all incredibly stupid. But if you were in my place..."

"If I were in your place, you would be here, where I am standing, yelling at me for being idiotic."

"Okay, that's true." I nodded, knowing he was right. If the roles were reversed, if he had gone out to kill Victor without telling me, I would be giving him an ear full. "I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you. Sex all the time?"

"How can you be making jokes?" he finally snapped, all of his self control vanishing. He reached out and grabbed onto my arms tightly, and I knew there would be bruises there in the morning.

"How can you be treating this like it's nothing? This is about life and death, and you're making fucking jokes." His fangs were baring down at me now.

"I'm sorry, really I am, Eric. This isn't the time for jokes, your right. Can you let me go?"

"No." Eric growled. "Because If I let you go, you're going to run into that fucking house and ensure that none of us can touch you. And then you're going to do something stupid, isn't that right."

He was right.

That was exactly what I was planning on doing.

"You can be here Eric. Please, just go. I don't want you or anyone else to get hurt. Victor will be here soon. You can take off and kill Bill; I know how much you want to do that." I stood there pleading with him. "Please just go and let me do this."

"No. I will not leave you. I promised you from the start that I wouldn't leave you. I won't go." He refused, his hands loosening on arm enough so that it wouldn't hurt, but as I tried to pull away from him, I found that I still couldn't budge. "I will not let you die. Not again. I can't let that happen. I won't."

"I won't die, Eric. I'll just come back." That was a lie. I could very well die, and I may not come back. But I couldn't let Eric know that, because the moment he knew of my potential mortality, he wouldn't leave my sights. And I needed him to go. Because what was about to happen, he couldn't be anywhere near him. I needed to kill Victor; it was the only way we would ever get peace. I didn't want to die, but I didn't plan on letting that happen tonight. I was going to fight the bastard and I was going to win. That was the plan.

"I don't care." Eric was acting stubbornly. "I won't go."

"Godric, please talk some common sense into your progeny." I sighed.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth, but Eric is right. You're fucking stupid." Godric spoke from the yard.

"Pam?"

"Eric is my maker; do you honestly think I would side with you?" She snickered.

"Quinn?" I was getting desperate now.

"I didn't want to leave you earlier." He pointed out.

"Crap. Bill by chance isn't conscious, is he?" I was really looking for any help I could get.

"Nada." Pam answered. "You're all on your own."

"Fuck." I cursed, staring back up into those enraged orbs. "Eric, I really didn't want to have to do this."

"Do what?" he questioned.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to him before pushing my hands up against his chest. I used my powers to throw him right into the front door, knocking it down as he went flying into the house. Before Godric or the others could stop me, I shot into the house after Eric. He was on his feet in seconds, but I knew it wouldn't matter at all; there were only four little words that I had to say.

"I rescind your invitation."

I would never forget that look on his face as he was magically forced from the house. There was a mixture of horror and betrayal in those beautiful eyes of his as he was tugged out the front door, and it broke my heart to witness it. I knew this was putting a wedge in our relationship, and I hated myself for it. But we would have an eternity to work passed this. I couldn't guarantee that we would have forever together if Victor didn't die. This was a necessity, no matter how angry and pissed off Eric may be.

"Let me in the fucking house." Eric growled, trying to force his way in, only for an invisible barrier to shield him from entering.

"No."

"Godric, Pam, do something." Eric demanded.

"I rescind both of your invitations." I was pressed against the base of the stairs, hoping it had worked. And it had. There were now three very angry vampires standing on the porch. I knew that if I took one step outside, I was just about doomed. Forget about Victor, I think those three would tear me to shreds.

"Quinn, normally I would tell you to go the fuck away but..." Eric paused, his gaze never leaving mine. "Get her the fuck out of the house."

"With pleasure." Quinn began up the stairs of the porch. Eric didn't budge, but Godric and Pam moved to the side to let the shifter pass. My eyes grew wide as he easily stepped into the house, coming towards me with a purpose. "Ellie..."

"Stop." I held my hand out, and was pleased when Quinn came to a complete stop, his entire body frozen to the spot. I sighed as my heart began to speed up, my thoughts running a mile a minute. "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry."

"Ellie, don't do this." Quinn tried to reason with me. "Let me go. Let us take you away from here."

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that." I swallowed the rising lump in my throat as I moved my hand, Quinn's frozen body slowly moving backwards until it reached the door. Eric had to move this time, as Quinn's body was thrown right out the door and into the front yard. He was unfrozen for only a second before I halted him for a second time. "I hope you can all forgive me for this, but this is something I have to do, for all of us."

"Please don't do this, Ellie." Eric was trying a different approach now. His expression had softened, and I could see the fear in his eyes. "Please don't let me lose you again. I can't...I can't take that, not again."

"You won't lose me Eric." I wanted to run into his arms. But I couldn't do that. I was on a mission, I had to kill Victor. Even if that meant hurting the man that I loved.

"Don't do this, Elizabeth. Let us in." Godric tried to reason with me. "Please do this for us. Don't go to war on your own. You were almost killed by those Weres."

"I know, and that was very stupid of me. But I'll do better when Victor shows up." I stepped forward, not too close to the door, but close enough. "I'm not going to let you inside. I won't. So you might as well leave."

I thought that's what Eric did. I had to blink to refocus my eyes to realize that Eric was no longer standing before me. For a moment, I thought I had been able to convince him to go, but then I turned my attention onto the front yard where Eric was standing over Bill's unconscious form. I watched with wide eyes as Eric pulled the vampire to his feet. There were no words to describe what happened next. With all of his rage and anger directed at me, he wrapped his hand around Bill's neck, his other holding his body steady, and then just like that, he pulled. I let out a yelp of surprise as Bill's head was just torn right off of his body. They remained whole for only a brief moment in time. It felt like everything had just paused, silence filling the air. And then the body and head exploded, blood splashing everywhere over the yard. Eric was drenched in Bill's blood from head to toe.

"Well, at least someone got to rip his fucking head off." Pam mused, only for Godric to shoot her a dark look. Pam rolled her eyes, shooting me a glance. "I hope you know he was envisioning that to be you."

"I figured." I whispered out before Eric suddenly appeared before the door again as if he had never left. Except, he was dripping with another vampire's blood. "Holy fuck, Eric, what the hell was that?"

"Let. Me. in. now." He growled so low, I almost wanted to invite him in out of fear. But I stopped myself. I couldn't let him intimidate me.

"Or what, you'll rip my head off too?" I raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, but I'm not letting you in, and I'm not taking a step outside of this house."

"Ellie..."

"You might as well leave, Eric, you all might as well leave." I crossed my arms stubbornly over my chest. "I'm sorry if this hurts you. I'll understand if you won't forgive me for this. But I'd rather have an eternity of working through this with you Eric, than to lose you because Victor just won't die."

"I will not go."

"Yes you will. You have to. I don't want you here to get hurt." I sighed. "You need to leave Eric. You all just need to leave."

"Oh no, please stay. The more the merrier."

My stomach just dropped as Victor's voice sounded from the front yard. I risked a peek around the tall Viking and the blood drained from my face as I spotted the vampire slipping out of the woods much like the werewolves had done earlier. I noticed their gazes darted to the carnage awaiting them, and even a few of them froze and looked like they were about to bolt. But not a single one did, and that didn't surprise me. All of those vampires knew what would happen if they defied Victor. Bu they also must realize the fate that might meet them tonight. They were in a lose-lose situation, and I honestly couldn't have cared. Because they chose this fate, they chose Victor as their leader. They had signed away their immortal lives the moment they stepped foot in Louisiana behind Victor. I was pleased to find only a few vampires from the area, and those were the ones that looked nearly scared to death to come face to face with their former Sheriff. Most of them knew of what I could do, and the others, well they knew first hand just how violent Eric Northman could be when provoked.

And he was certainly being provoked right about now.

"Victor." Eric growled lowly, slowly turning around to face the onslaught of vampires. I lost count after the first handful, and decided it would be easier not to know just how many vampires I would have to kill tonight.

"Mr. Northman, is that my Sheriff's blood that you're wearing?" Victor questioned, his smug smile faltering only slightly.

"I will be wearing yours soon." Eric vowed.

"Not if I can help it." I muttered under my breath, though I knew every single vampire had heard me. Eric shot me a dark look from over his shoulder while Victor looked only smugger at the situation.

"Does the impressive Phoenix doubt the abilities of her vampire? Wonderful, perhaps you'll just let us kill him now then." Victor raised a hand and those with guns attached to their hips raised them.

"Don't even try it, Victor." I stepped forward, though I made sure to keep inside the house. "I swear to god, I will kill you all."

"Ah yes, like you've killed my witch." Victor took a step forward, and it was only then that I realized Quinn's form was still frozen in the front yard. I quickly waved my hand and the man stumbled slightly before he stepped up onto the porch, putting as much distance as possible between him and the opposing vampires. "I was hurt that you went to such extremes."

"What, you mean burning her alive? Maybe you shouldn't piss me off. Go run along Victor; you're not going to win this."

"Ellie stop." Eric ordered.

I ignored Eric and kept my gaze locked on Victor. "You will all die if you don't stand down, and I say that with certainty."

"The only ones dying here tonight are you five." Victor shook his head, that stupid smug smile widening. "I would offer you a deal, but it seems as if I cannot trust any of you. Men, if you will..."

My eyes grew wide as the trigger happy vampires prepared to shower us with silver and wooden bullets that would surely injure at least one of the vampires, along with both Quinn and I. And that was the last thing I wanted.

"Eric, Godric, Pam, get in the fucking house now!"

The three vampires and Quinn didn't need to be told twice as every hurried passed me and into the house the moment the triggers were pulled. Much like I had done at Bill's house, my hands shot up in front of me out of instinct, my eyes squeezing shut as I silently prayed to god that my powers wouldn't fail me now. Maybe it was from relaxing my powers long enough to argue with Eric, but as I slowly drew my eyes open after a moment of no cries of pain, I was relieved to find the array of bullets completely frozen barely even a foot from where I stood. My heart was racing as my eyes grew as wide as saucers. I could have reached my hand out just a little bit farther and would have been able to grab a bullet right out of the air. It was almost frightening to think that a split second later, and I may not have been standing there, multiple bullets instead piercing my body.

"Again!" Victor ordered, the guns firing once again.

I braced myself as my hands curled into fists. The first set of bullets fell to the ground with a light clink while the next round came flying towards the house faster than I could even see. I heard the shouts from behind me in the house but I ignored them as I kept myself rooted to the spot. My powers worked quicker this time, the bullets stopping midair over the yard, falling to the ground to join the others. The front lawn was now covered with werewolf carcasses and bullets.

"I can do this all night, Miss Cole."

"Bring. It On." I retorted lowly, my attention focused on those guns. I didn't want to overuse my powers, but I also knew I couldn't wait until these vampires ran out of bullets. They could move faster than light, they could easily replenish whatever bullets they wasted.

"You know you will all die, Miss Cole. Why don't you just give up now, it will save the bloodshed. You've already killed enough of my men tonight."

I ignored Victor, holding my concentration on those guns. I squinted as I focused on a single gun before expanding to the others. My hands outstretched, my palms facing the vampires as I slowly rose them up into the air. And following suit, were the guns themselves. The vampires shouted, trying desperately to grab them right out of the air as they slowly rose up until they were just out of reach. I couldn't stop the smirk from crossing my lips as I suddenly clenched my hands once again, the guns collapsed on themselves, scrunching into unrecognizable pieces of metal scraps. I heard the hisses and the growls, fangs extended as a few even darted forward to attack. But as I let the guns tumble to the ground, I threw the vampires backwards, sending them flying into the ground of vampires behind Victor, acting like bowling balls, knocking them all over. Within seconds, the vampires were on their feet, ready to strike once again.

"Stop!" Victor raised his voice, stopping the vampires instantly. "I said stop it now."

There were complaints amongst the vampires, and more than one appeared to want to rip my head off. Well the feeling was mutual, that was for sure.

"We can play this game all night, Victor. But you might as well just stand down." I advised. "Before I start killing every single one of you one by one. And it won't be pretty, you can count on that."

"I've found myself relying on modern advances too much." Victor turned his gaze back onto me, his smug look still plastered across his face. "Perhaps more...medieval methods will be successful."

I wasn't sure what he meant at first. But then the first torch came into view, the flames roaring as it was suddenly sent flying right through the living room window. The glass shattered across the living room floor, causing me to jump in surprise. I took a step back, my eyes widening as the fire caught the edge of the carpet, the fire spreading over the old and worn fabric quickly.

"Fuck." Pam hissed, taking a step back from the living room doorway. "Do something, Ellie."

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" I looked at her incredulously.

"You're the fucking Phoenix, put it out." She glared down at me.

I swallowed the rising lump in my throat as I moved my hand towards the living room, trying to do everything in my power to stop the fire from growing anymore. I was thankful when the flames began to flicker before dying completely, though the carpet and part of the couch was completely destroyed. I cursed under my breath as I turned my attention to the vampires outside of the house and my breath was caught in my throat as I watched the vampires slowly striding towards the house with gas cans in their hands.

"Oh no." I whispered in horror.

"What is that smell?" Godric questioned, moving towards the front door. I held my hand out however, halting him.

This wasn't going to turn out well at all.

"Gasoline." Quinn breathed behind us. "They're going to burn the house to the ground. With us inside."

"That's right, shifter. Though, I'm intrigued as to how you escaped my clutches. Why don't you come outside and we can have a chat. I could still use a fighter like you." Victor offered, trying to entice Quinn.

Quinn didn't say a word, but I could hear him shuffling towards the door. I shot him a surprised look, but was relieved when Quinn sent me a reassuring nod. It took me a moment to realize what was going through that head of his, but by the time I realized what he was about to do, Quinn had already shifted into his tiger form and was leaping right out of the house.

"Quinn no!" I tried to rush after him, only for Eric to grab me around the waist and pull me back.

"If you leave this house you'll die." Eric whispered harshly into my ear. "We should have left when we had the chance."

"Let me go!" I tried to struggle against Eric's grip, watching helplessly as Quinn paced before the group of vampires, waiting for the right moment to pounce.

"Now now Quinn, is this any way to talk business?" Victor taunted him. "Why don't you shift so we can strike a deal. Or better yet, you can drag that pretty little Phoenix out here. All can be forgiven."

Quinn didn't waste a moment as he leapt at the vampire, his teeth bared as he pounced for Victor's neck. I wanted to look away, to tear out of Eric's grasps. But I was forced to watch as Victor caught the tiger as if he was merely catching a ball, and without a second thought, Victor grasped Quinn around the neck and twisted. The lifeless form of the shifter I considered to be a close friend just slipped to the ground, joining the lost lives of many others. A scream sounded, filling the silence in the house, and it took me a moment to realize that the scream belonged to me. A cruel smirk slid across Victor's face as he simply kicked at Quinn's motionless form, the tears slipping down my cheeks without hesitation.

"No!" I shook my head, not able to believe that the life of such a close friend had been taken so easily. "No no no no no."

"Ellie..." Eric's arms tightened around me as my legs were unable to hold myself up any longer and I felt my body falling to the ground. Eric didn't stop gravity taking a hold of me as he gently lowered me to the floor, his arms still wrapped securely around me as if he was expecting it to be my life that would be taken next. "There's nothing you can do for him now."

"No." I felt like I couldn't breathe, like the air couldn't fill my lungs as I started to hyperventilate. This couldn't be real. This couldn't be happening. This had to be some horrible nightmare, one that I would wake up from at any moment. This couldn't be reality. Quinn couldn't be lying there dead. I wouldn't believe it. I couldn't. "No please god no."

"I'm sorry." Eric whispered in my ear. "I'm so sorry."

I couldn't stop the sobs from racking my body as the tears blurred my vision. He was dead. Quinn was really dead. The shifter who had thrust himself in a war that hadn't involved him in the first place, all because he was intrigued by me, was really gone. Why? Why did this have to happen? None of this was supposed to happen. I was supposed to kill Victor. I was supposed to end this and we were all supposed to be fine. But I would never be fine, because Quinn had died right before my eyes, and a part of me died right along with him.

"We need to go. Now." Pam insisted. "They're going to kill us all if we don't leave now."

"Pam." Godric stopped her.

"We don't have time for this!" Pam growled. "I for one will not die tonight."

"Pamela." Godric hissed. "If you step out of this house, you will die just as easily as you may if you remain in here."

"We're sitting ducks, Godric. We're just waiting for them to kill us!"

"What do you propose we do?"

"Get the fuck out of here!"

"Stop it now!" Eric roared, my form shaking in his arms. "Both of you, stop it now."

"Well isn't this touching?" Victor's voice caused my eyes to blink away the tears. I felt a sudden surge of rage shoot through me, tearing right through my body. Victor had killed Quinn like he was nothing, like he wasn't a human being, like he didn't even matter. But Quinn did matter, he mattered to me. And I would not let his death be in vain. I was going to kill the man that had twisted the neck of one of my closest friends, the one man who had been there when no one else had been. I was going to cause him to suffer like I was now. He would feel the torture, the suffocating pain. He would wish he had never stepped foot in Louisiana.

Victor was as good as dead.

"Now, let's move this along, shall we." Victor waves his hands and the vampires holding the cans of gasoline began splashing it on the house.

"You bastard." I snarled, my body beginning to shake, but not out of despair, and instead, from the pure anger that was overtaking my entire body. "You cold hearted bastard."

"I told you nothing good would come of tonight, Phoenix. You should have listened to your vampires and left." Victor locked his gaze on mine. "And now it's too late. You seem to favour fire, Phoenix, let's see how long it takes for you to burn into absolutely nothing. I'd like to see you come back then."

"I'm going to kill you." I vowed as I fought to pull Eric's arms from around me. "I'm going to kill you."

"I'd like to see you try." He winked before turning to his followers. "Burn it down. Completely."

"We have to get out of here now!" Pam was screaming from behind me.

"Ellie, we have to go." Eric tried to pull me up to my feet. And he could have done so so easily. But I was staying there, frozen to the ground, unable to rise no matter how hard Eric tried. "Ellie damnit we're all going to die!"

"No." I growled so low, I was surprised it even came out of my mouth.

"Ellie we need to go now!" Eric was tugging at my form now, but to no avail. "Fuck Ellie, snap out of it!"

But I couldn't. I couldn't just snap out of it. My friend, my good friend, had been murdered right before my eyes. It was a sight I would never forget. I would be haunted from this day forward. And it was for that reason that I couldn't leave, that I couldn't just abandon my mission. I had come here tonight to kill Victor, to end this war. Many lives had already been taken tonight, but only one mattered to me. Quinn was dead, he was never going to come back, and that I would never forget. Quinn's blood was on Victor's hands and I would not be able to rest until he was sent to hell. And that's exactly what I was going to do. I couldn't just leave; I could just let him walk away after murdering Quinn so quickly, so suddenly as if it hadn't even happened at all. No, this was going to end tonight, once and for all.

"Ellie!" Eric was desperately trying to pry me off of the ground. His fingers were digging into my arms, bruises forming. But I hardly noticed. I felt numb. I couldn't feel pain, both physical and emotional. All I could concentrate on was my anger, my rage, the revenge that I sought out.

"No." My gaze never left Victor as he slowly turned back towards the house, the vampires behind him holding flaming torches, growing closer and closer to the house soaked with gasoline. "This ends tonight."

"Ellie don't be an idiot, you're going to die, we're all going to die!" Eric wouldn't give up, he wouldn't just leave me there on the ground while the vampire began setting the over a century old home on fire.

It was slow at first. The vampires had left a trail of gasoline across the grass and the torches were dropped, flames erupting instantly. Some were thrown at the house, falling onto the porch and catching the wooden planks on fire quickly. I watched out the corner of my eye as the grass in front of the house was engulfed in flames, as if ensuring that we were trapped in the house. I could smell the smoke growing closer as the flames flickered along the path of gasoline before meeting with the house. It only took mere moments for the house to feel the heat of the flames.

"We need to go. Please Ellie, please come." Eric was begging me now, kneeling down before me. He cupped my cheeks, trying to catch my gaze. I noticed the bloody tears threatening to spill as he pleaded with me. It felt like I had lost my hearing, Eric's lips moving but I was just unable to hear his begs, his pleas. I was lost in my own little world, and no matter how much I loved Eric, he was just not able to change my mind. I was going to kill Victor, even if I had to sacrifice my own life to do it. I was no longer doing this for myself. I was doing this for Quinn, who had died trying to protect me. "Please don't do this, Ellie. Please just come with me. I cannot lose you. Don't do this."

"Get out." My eyes rose to meet his. I wished I could have felt affected by those pained orbs. I wished I could have let him sweep me up into his arms and whisk me away from here. I wished I didn't have to be the one to do this. But this was ending tonight. I couldn't endanger another soul. One good man had already died tonight, and I couldn't let anyone else die for me. I had to do this. I had to do this alone. I had begged them all to leave, and I now wished I had taken extreme measures to ensure that happened. Maybe Quinn would have been alive right now if I had. "Get out now."

"Elizabeth..." I felt Godric's hand on my shoulder. "We need to..."

"Get out get out get out!" I was screaming at them. "I rescind your invitations now!"

And just like that, the vampires once again were standing on the porch. Only this time, flames were crackling around them, threatening closer with every passing moment.

"Ellie!" Eric roared, clutching onto the door frame. "Let me in!"

"I'm sorry." I slowly began to rise to my feet. "I'm so sorry but I can't let anyone else die."

"Ellie don't do this!" He begged. "Please don't do this. You don't have to. We can leave."

"I can't." The tears were silently slipping down my cheeks as my legs shook beneath me, but were just strong enough to hold me up. My sheer will and determination was keeping me going, was keeping me from curling up in a ball and crying. "You need to leave. You all need to go. Now."

"We have to go." Pam nodded, her hand on Eric's arm. "Or we're all going to die."

Eric looked conflicted. I saw it in his face that he didn't want to leave me, that he didn't want to abandon me now, in this time of war. I wished he would just go, run away like he had both of those times. Maybe a part of me wished he never had come back. He wouldn't be here right now if he had just stayed away, if he had just not loved me. His life, and the lives of both Pam and Godric's would not be in danger if he had just forgotten all about me, if he hadn't fallen in love with me like I had with him.

"Go." Eric turned his head just the slightest towards Pam, though his eyes never left mine. "You and Godric, you need to go."

"Eric..." Godric shook his head, looking between Eric and I. "I will not leave you."

"I will not let Pam die. She is my child and I can't do this knowing that she may die. She cannot run out of here, Godric. You need to fly her to safety. Please." Eric pleaded of his maker. "You and Pam have to go. You can make it out of here alive."

"And what about you two?"

"I will not go." I refused, the smoke starting to enter the house as the side of the house began crumbling, the flames forcing their way through the old worn wood. The flames on the grass below the porch were nearly so high, Victor and his vampires were nearly impossible to see. They could have been threatening us, and we never would have known. But what could be possibly worse than this? They were burning down the house, with all of us trapped. But Eric was right. Pam couldn't make it through the flames, and even if by miracle she found a break, she would have to fight off all of those vampires. And I knew that not even a great fighter like Pam could take down every single one of those vampires by herself. She would be dead, and I couldn't let another soul be lost tonight. "Godric take her."

"Elizabeth, no." Godric glared into the house. "I don't know what you think you can do, but you can't. Please, just come with us. We can leave. We can go elsewhere. But please, just don't do this. Don't make me lose you too."

"I'll be fine." I assured him, lying to his face. But he needed to go; he needed to take Pam and leave, hopefully with Eric at their side. If I had to lie, if I had to tell Godric exactly what he needed to hear, than fine, I would do it. "Go. You need to go. I don't want you to die. Please just go."

"Godric." Pam shook his arm. "She's telling us to go; we need to go. We'll die if we don't."

"Eric?" Godric looked up at his progeny. "I cannot just leave you..."

"Go." Eric instructed. "Please just go. I will not leave her. I need you to go."

"Eric please just..." I tried to persuade him to leave with the others. "I can't do what I need to if you're here. Please just go. Please."

"Godric take Pam and leave. Now." Eric flashed his maker a pleading look. "Please."

Godric gazed up at his child for the longest time. It was only seconds, but it felt like an eternity as the porch was nearly entirely engulfed in flames, the kitchen window shattering as they flames fought through. I spied the back door had been burnt to a crisp, the flames slowly working their way inside the house. I could hear the wood rotting away, the flames eating at it from above. The second story was now weighing on a weakened first floor, and I knew that everything could cave in if the fire grew any worse. I knew the risks however, and I knew that I may not survive this. But this was something I needed to do. For Quinn. For everyone that I loved. For myself.

"Do not die, do you understand me?" Godric's gaze met mine. "Do not die, Elizabeth. You cannot die."

"I won't." I promised him. "Now go."

He sighed but nodded, taking hold of Pam. It didn't take longer than a mere moment before Godric and Pam were no longer in sight. I heard the shouts and yells, but there was just no stopping the two thousand year old vampire as he tore up into the night sky with Pam. Eric and I were now alone, the flames flickering behind him, slowing entering the house. The smoke was becoming denser, and despite covering my nose and mouth with my hand, I was starting to cough as I inhaled the dark smoke.

"You should have gone with them Eric." I forced out from behind my hand. "You can still leave."

"I won't leave you, Ellie. I won't leave you alone. I promised you I would never leave you again. I'm here until the end, my love. I will die with you if I must. But I will never leave you."

I was beginning to shake again, and I wasn't sure if it was reality of it all hitting me, or the sheer intensity of the power that I could feel beginning to form inside of me. It was like something had just snapped inside of me. One moment I was myself, I was just a girl who felt like part of her heart had been shredded by the death of a friend, and the next I could feel the strength surging through my veins. The warmth began growing inside of my chest, spreading to every inch of my body. My toes curled in my running shoes, my fingers twitching as the power enveloped me to the point that it was nearly too much. It felt like I could just simply explode. Like there truly was a ticking time bomb was inside of me. And maybe that was a good thing. Maybe that was what I needed right now. Because I honestly didn't care about myself. I couldn't. I felt too numb to possibly care. I did care about Eric, and I wished he had gone, that he would just leave now. Because I knew I wouldn't be able to control this power soon. I wasn't sure how this power had come to be, as I had felt weakened and defeated only moments ago. Maybe I had hit such a low, that something had snapped, that I had tapped into that power source that I couldn't even explain. Whatever it was, it was cursing through me with vigour, and I wouldn't be able to control it for much longer.

"Eric you need to go." I coughed out, my eyes growing blurry with tears once again. But this time, it was due to the smoke that was growing thicker and thicker inside of the house.

"Ellie, I told you, I will not leave you're..." the roof of the porch came crashing down around Eric and I let out a cry as Eric covered himself with his arms. My heart was racing as I watched the flames grow closer to Eric. I did what I could to try and keep the flames at bay, and I was surprised when I was able to put the fire out entirely on the porch. Eric straightened, watching as the flames flickered away entirely on the porch, his gaze turning to me in surprise. "Your eyes, Ellie, they're...move!"

I hardly even had the chance to take a step back before a beam above my head came crashing down, the fire forcing its way further into the house. The living room was practically hidden underneath a blanket of flames, and the kitchen was entirely destroyed. The front hallway had been perfectly fine, as if by some act of my powers, I was creating some sort of bubble of protection. But using my powers to keep Eric safe, it had distracted me, the fire now surrounding me. I scrambled backwards from the beam now lying between Eric and me, now completely enveloped in flames.

"Ellie!" Eric called out to me, the vampire barely visible through the flames.

"I'm fine." I assured him, shooting back onto my feet as I slowly inched backwards. Except there was nowhere to go as the fire had crept to the stairs, trapping me in a ring of fire. "Eric you need to go."

"No."

"Please Eric, just go."

"I won't leave you here to die." I could hear the splintering of wood and I knew he was nearly tearing the doorframe apart, trying to force his way into the house. "Let me in. Please just let me in Ellie."

"I can't. I can't let you die, Eric. I can't let anyone else die."

"I won't leave you. I won't. I will stay with you till the end, my love." Eric promised. "I love you, and that will never change."

"I don't want you to die." A sob escaped my lips and I tried to calm myself down. This was not the time for hysterics. We would all die if I didn't control these powers soon, if I didn't end this once and for all. I felt the power and strength surging through me. I needed to harness it now, I needed to use it all to my advantage, however that might be.

"And I don't want you to die. We can still stop this, Ellie. You can let me in and I can help you. We can leave here forever. I promise I will keep you safe. You don't need to do this."

"I-I have to." I tried wiping at my tears as a fit of coughs escaped my lips. I felt the smoke beginning to enter my lungs. It was growing so dense and dark that I was nearly unable to even see the flames. Perhaps I would die the simple death of smoke inhalation. Maybe I wouldn't burn to death at all.

"Ellie?" his voice sounded worried. "Ellie let me in, you're going to..."

"I need you to go, Eric." I pleaded with him, my voice raspy and hoarse from the smoke and coughing. "Please, I need you to go."

"No. I told you I won't leave you. I'm here. I will die with you."

"Please no. I need you to go. Please god I need you to go." The ceiling in the living room caved right in, the second story slowly beginning to collapse.

"Dear god Ellie, please my love, please just stop this. I need you. I cannot lose you. Please don't make me lose you." I could vaguely see him through the flames and smoke, the bloody tears running down his cheeks. He was still protected from the flames. Whatever I had done, the flames weren't touching him at all. He wouldn't die, not right now, not like this. I on the other hand, I very well could die. I felt the smoke taking an effect on me. My legs were growing weak, my head swimming. My eyes were threatening to close to protect themselves from the blinding flames, but I forced them to stay open. I couldn't take control, I couldn't end this if I found myself unconscious before I did a damn thing. I just had to remember why I was doing this. I had to remember Quinn's face, remember that smile of his, those dark violet eyes, the way he protected me at all costs. That was all I had to concentrate on now.

"I need to do this." I tried to brace myself against a wall, only for it to erupt in flames moments later. The ceiling above me was a sheet of flames, and I was forced down to my knees as the smoke grew even denser. "I have to end this. I need to."

"Please Ellie. Just let me in. I can take you away from all of this." He was pleaded, begging me to stop this.

"Go Eric. You need to go. I need to do this. Please just go Eric. I can't do what I need to if your here." I used the collar of my shirt to cover my nose and mouth, but it didn't do a damn thing to help. I had inhaled too much smoke already, my lungs fighting back, fits of coughs emitting from my lips.

"Ellie! Please don't do this! Don't die on me! I need you. Don't do this to me again. Please Ellie. I love you. I won't leave you. We can be together forever. Just don't die."

"I won't." I croaked out the promise. "I won't die. I'll come back to you I promise. Please just go."

"I won't. I'll stay here till the end. I won't leave you."

"You have to!" I watched around me as the entire house was beginning to crumble before my very eyes. I was left in the front hallway, the fire engulfing everything around me. I was trapped. I was as good as dead if my powers didn't come through.

"Please Ellie just..."

Another beam came hurtling to the ground directly behind me, forcing me to scramble closer to the flame engulfed beam before me. I could feel the flickers of the flames dancing closer to my body, the heat radiating off of my skin. It was almost as if the fire was moving towards me on purpose. I was just staring at the flames, watching as they slithered towards me. When the first flame met with my arm, I let out a cry of pain. Was this my fate? Was I going to die a truly horrible torturous death by being burned completely alive? Maybe this was punishment for all those I had killed, for all those that had met this same end. Or maybe...

I watched through blurry eyes as the flames seemed to have a life of their own. They were circling around me, almost taunting me. The single flame that had burned at my skin, was now doing the most peculiar thing. It was almost as if it were wrapping around my wrist, becoming one with me. The smoke must have gone to my head; I must have been delusional and seeing things. But the flames around me seemed to grow closer, but yet I felt not even an ounce of pain as the fire started to slowly envelop my body. I squeezed my eyes shut, imagining this to be the end, that I would be waking up in the In-Between in mere moments with the reaper to tell me just how idiotic I was. But all I could hear were Eric's screams, his pleading growing louder as I failed to answer him. I tried to open my mouth to assure him I was fine, but no words came out as I felt a sudden burst of energy shooting through my entire body. It was like the fire was absorbing into me, its strength and vigour becoming mine. It was absolutely insane, impossible even. But it was happening. The fire was calling to me; it was becoming one with me, as if it knew that I was the Phoenix, as if it knew I was its owner, the one to call upon it in a time of need.

"Ellie!" Eric was screaming. "Answer me!"

"I-I'm fine." I choked out, the smoke still destroying me from the inside out. "Y-you need to go Eric!"

"No, I won' leave you!"

"I..." I tried to push myself to my feet, and was surprised when he flames seemed to scatter away from me, as if I was manipulating the fire in a way that I couldn't even comprehend.

And that's when it hit me.

That's when I realized what I had to do.

I had somehow tapped into these powers, the very same powers from my ancestors, those that preceded me as a Phoenix. Fire was our element to call on, we controlled it, we manipulated it in every possible way. Victor thought he could kill me by burning me alive. And while the house was crumbling down around me, and the smoke might just be the very thing to kill me, the fire refused to harm me in any possible way. Because I wasn't just some human, just some being that it could rip through and burn to nothing but ash. I was the Phoenix. I was the daughter of the sun, the most powerful being on this planet. I couldn't die, and certainly not by fire, not by my own gift. I was able to control, manipulate the flames in whatever way I wished. They were calling to me, absorbing the power into me because of what I was. It was why I was able to put that torch out earlier, why I was able to ensure that Eric was perfectly fine, not touched at all by the flames. And now, as I twitched my fingers, the flames starting to back away from me, creating a circle that was growing and growing until I was finally able to see Eric through the thick smoke.

"Eric..." I stepped forward, the fire sizzling on the beam before me before suddenly it just vanished all together. "I know what I need to do. You need to leave."

"No." He was looking me dead in the eye, and I could see just how stubborn he was. He wouldn't leave me. He would stay with me till the end if he needed to. And that just made me love the man even more. He wasn't running away. He wasn't about to just leave me, not in my greatest time of need. He was right here, at my side. "No, I won't leave you. I will die for you, Ellie. I will not leave you. I love you."

"I love you too and that's why you have to leave." I pleaded with him. "Please, I know what to do. I need you to go before you get hurt. Because once I start, Eric, I won't be able to stop."

"Stop what?"

"I-I don't even know." My eyes closed as I felt a wave of strength washing over me, the flames fuelling the fire that was within my chest.

"Ellie you're...you're glowing." Eric's voice sounded panicky.

My eyes flew open and I was shocked to see that he was right. Slowly a light red glow was beginning to spread from my chest and to the rest of my body, enveloping me completely. I knew that it was time, that I needed to do this soon. Or else this power was going to leave me, and I truly may just die. And I couldn't let that happen, not when I was so close to killing Victor, to ending this all. This was going to end tonight; it was going to end right now.

"I love you. I love you so much. And I promise you I will be fine. So please just go. I can't hurt you. I don't want to but if you don't leave now then I won' be able to help it. Please Eric just go. I love you." The tears were still slipping down my cheeks as my hands began to shake at my side. The power was almost becoming too much. I could feel it crawling inside of me, just waiting to burst out of me. "I can't hold myself back for much longer Eric, you need to leave now. Please. I love you so much and I always will. I will come back to you. I will always come back to you."

Eric was crying, the tears sliding down his pale cheeks. He didn't bother to wipe them away as he fought once again against the invisible force keeping him on the other side of the door. He didn't want to leave me, I saw that in those pained orbs of his. And I loved him for it. I loved that he was willing to die to stay with me to the end, that he only cared for me at that moment. I loved him so much that I couldn't let him stay. Because this burst of power, when it was released, I wouldn't be able to control it any longer. Many vampires were going to die tonight, and I couldn't let Eric be one of them.

"Please." I whispered to him, knowing he could hear me crystal clear. "Please Eric. I love you too much to see you die."

"Come back to me. You better come back to me. I will never forgive you if you don't come back to me." his voice wavered. "Please come back. I need you to come back to me. I love you. I've never loved anyone like I love you and I can't lose you. Not again. Don't make me lose you again, Ellie."

"You won't. We'll be together forever, I promise you that. Now go."

His hands began slipping down the doorframe until they finally fell to his side in defeat. His gaze never left mine as suddenly, the fire around him was pushed to the side, creating a small opening for him to escape through. I was able to see Victor and the other vampires through this opening, and I felt sick to my stomach at the look of glee on his face. He was going to pay for this; he was going to pay for all of this.

"I will always love you." Eric slowly began to back away from me. "I will always love you Elizabeth Cole, till the day I die."

"Forever and always." I nodded, unable to stop the flow of tears. "Go."

His eyes closed for a brief moment, and I almost thought he was going to ignore my warnings and stay anyways. But after a moment, and a soft 'I love you', Eric was nowhere to be found. I sighed in relief, though a part of me felt utterly alone as I stood there in amidst the fiery hell. Sookie's house was destroyed, but my spirit however, that hadn't been destroyed. Victor had killed Quinn; he had murdered my friend right before my eyes. And I felt broken inside; I felt a piece of me missing. But my spirit, it felt more alive than it ever had before. Maybe it was the flames that were dancing around me, just waiting to be told what to do. Maybe it was the adrenaline I was working off of. Or maybe it was the sheer determination of getting revenge for what had happened to Quinn. But somehow, my power, my strength, my entire core, began growing to the point that I could no longer hold onto it any longer.

"Rot in hell Victor." I hissed under my breath, inhaling sharply before closing my eyes and raising my hands into the air.

I didn't want to watch what was about to happen. I didn't want to see if I failed. I didn't want to see if I succeeded. I just wanted to escape into my own little happy world for that brief moment in time while the world was destroyed around me. I envisioned Eric, the man that I loved more than anything else in the world, as the warmth grew in my body to the point that it almost felt like the flames were burning my flesh once again. A scream of pain racked my body as it felt like my skin was burning off. But I knew that it wasn't. I knew without cracking an eye open that the fire was hurtling towards me, allowing me to call on it, to absorb the power, the strength.

"This is for you, Quinn." I whispered to myself as I slipped deeper within my own consciousness, imagining Eric's arms around me as all those that I loved stood beside me, as if that image alone gave me the strength to finish this, to end this once and for all. "Oh great power, kill his mother fucker already."

And that's exactly what happened. My eyes snapped open of their own accord, just in time to watch as the flames suddenly flared, rising higher than I had ever witnessed before in my live before suddenly bolting forward. My hands curled into fists, the flames from around me bolting right out of the door and to the front yard. I gasped in surprised as suddenly, the house was completely free of the fire, only the smoke leaving traces behind as it grew so thick, I was unable to keep on my feet. I felt myself crumbling to the ground, the strength leaving me so quickly; it was as if it had just darted right out of the house along with the flames. I could hear screams, cries of pain and agony. It sounded so far away as my eyes began fluttering close. I was coughing, that was all that was ringing in my ear. The coughs were growing louder, the smoke growing so dense that I couldn't even breathe. It felt like someone had just grabbed onto my lungs, squeezing them painfully until my consciousness began slipping away. I felt the tug, but before I could go, before I met whatever fate was awaiting me in that dark tunnel of nothingness, I had to know, I had to know for sure.

My orbs opened into slits, and while I could barely see through the dark thick smoke, I was able to find the flames dancing across the front yard, enveloping the vampires, burning them to nothing but a pile of ash. It was Victor that I watched, that I found enjoyment in the flames enveloping so densely that I couldn't see him at all. All I could hear was his last few screams of suffering before I was pulled entirely away, my body growing limp on the burnt wood floor, my eyes falling to a close.

"I will come back to you." I whispered, as if Eric could still hear me as my consciousness was stripped away from me, only a small twinge of hope remaining that I would indeed return to the man that I loved.


	46. When All Is Said And Done

**Chapter Forty Six: When All Is Said And Done**

I couldn't remember anything. The last thing I could remember was the fire enveloping my body. I had never felt such power before, the energy heightening to a point that it had become unbearable. It had felt like the fire was melting my skin, like at any moment, I was going to explode. I remember the screams of agony, only I couldn't remember if they were mine, or if I had managed to kill the vampires readying to attack. I prayed that it was the latter, that I had been successful. And I prayed that Eric would forgive me. I had seen the look in that Viking's eyes. He would have stayed there till the end, until he himself had been burnt to death. He would have stayed until it was all over, until he had died along with Victor's vampires, or until I had perished before his eyes. He didn't want to run away. He didn't want to take the easier route. He was willing to risk everything, only to be with me until the end.

"Ellie?"

That voice, it sounded familiar. But whose was it? And where was I? The feeling in my body was beginning to return, the pain thankfully nowhere to be found. My eyes slowly began to flutter open until I was met with a dark cloudy sky, lightening flashing before my very eyes. I had to squint to focus on where I was, my fingers dragging through strands of grass.

"You're safe now."

That voice wasn't as familiar as the first. In fact, I couldn't recognize it at all. And that worried me. With a strength I wasn't sure I had, I used my hands to push myself up into a sitting position. I knew immediately where I was. It was hard not to recognize the field of wildflowers around me. But something felt off. Maybe it was because every time I've been here, it had been a bright blue sky, the warm sun set permanently in the sky. But it wasn't sunny. I could smell the rain, I could hear the claps of thunder in the distance. Something was wrong, and I had the unfortunate feeling that that something might just have been me.

"Oh Ellie." A sigh emitted from my right.

I turned my head and I was relieved to find Kyra standing there, a worried look plastered across her face. It was then that I noticed that she was not the only one there. All the Phoenixes were. They were circled around me, like I was some caged animal they were amused by. Some I were able to recognize from the brief time I had been here last, when the witches had casted the bonding spell on me. Even a few of them offered me a few smiles, though not a single one looked comfortable or happy. I sent Kyra a questioning stare as I pulled myself up onto my feet, but she only bowed her head, not saying a word.

"I was wondering when I would have the opportunity to speak to the current Phoenix." The second, but unfamiliar, voice spoke, turning my attention away from Kyra. I frowned as I took in the appearance of the young former Phoenix. From the ways the others stared at her, almost in fear, I knew she was someone of importance. But from the wave of nausea and uncertainty that washed over me, I knew she was not someone I would like. She didn't seem as warm and friendly as the other Phoenixes did. In fact, I thought she looked cold and detached. Whoever she happened to be, she didn't frighten me. I've met much crueller and eviller villains in my life. She looked like a cute little puppy in comparison.

"Who are you?" I asked blatantly as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"My name in Lilith." She spoke, her eyes travelling over me. It was then that I realized her eye colour. Her eyes were a light lavender, and I couldn't help but shudder as I stared into them. What happened to the happy and peaceful realm I had found myself in time and time again? Was this what was waiting for me when I died in the future? Because this heaven, it didn't look like anything that had been advertised. "I was one of the original Phoenixes."

"Oh." Was all I responded with. By the look on her face, I was supposed to be impressed. But I wasn't. "Well hello then."

"You've been a fully transitioned Phoenix for only two years and you've already caused so much trouble." She shook her head as she stepped forward and into the middle of the circle created by the other Phoenixes. I eyed Kyra out of the corner of my eyes, and I saw the apprehension in her face. I also saw a spark of hate. I suppose I wasn't the only one who didn't like this Phoenix. Must have run in the genetics.

"Sorry about that, trouble just seems to follow me around." I pursed my lips together. "Is there a reason I'm here? Kyra?"

"She's not to speak to you." Lilith spoke sharply, sending a dark look in Kyra's direction. "She was warned and will suffer the consequences."

"For what?" I sounded so surprised, but how could I help myself? These Phoenixes helped me once upon a time ago. They kept me alive; they aided me when I had no one else. And now this Phoenix came along and seemed to undo everything good that was ever spoken of them.

"She brought a vampire into our world, twice." Lilith grew closer to me, only for me to step away. "And she continued contact with you, despite vowing that she would not. When I found out our little trouble maker had brought you here, I was less than pleased."

I shot Kyra a look, and there was not a single ounce of shame or regret in her eyes. I realized now, where I got my stubbornness and determination from. She was just as ready to defend any one of her actions, just as I would have been. She brought Godric here, the man that she loved, because she was trying to save him. She wouldn't apologize for that, and I wouldn't expect her to.

"However, I was less than pleased when I realized what you had done." Lilith's gaze remained cold as she stared me dead in the eye. "You harvested a power that did not belong to you, Elizabeth."

"It's Ellie." I cut her off.

"We were created to keep the peace, Elizabeth. We weren't created for war. God only wants all of his children to get a long."

I snorted. "If he wanted that, then don't you think he would have prevented all the wars in the world?"

"He cannot be everywhere. That's why he has us, the daughters of the sun, to conduct such business down on earth."

"And here I thought we were given these nifty powers just for fun." I rolled my eyes. "So I used a little bit more power than I should have. I hope it worked, not that I remember much of it. But even if it didn't, I don't regret it. It was to save the lives of those that I love, I'll never apologize for that, so don't expect me to."

Lilith narrowed her eyes. "Do you not realize what you've done? You've damned us. God is punishing us for what you've done."

"Oh god, you're sounding like Steve Newlin now." I shook my head with a snort. "And that's not a compliment."

"This Steve Newlin, he isn't the enemy here, Elizabeth. Vampires are. You used our sacred powers, and for what reason? To kill vampires? You waste your powers, the powers that we all share, for vampires too much, Elizabeth."

"Let me get this straight. You agree with Steve Newlin, which is just absolutely nuts, but you don't want me to kill vampires who might be trying to kill me?" I raised an eyebrow. "And here I thought he was the insane one. I was mistaken, it's you."

"It's forbidden. Never has a Phoenix associated with the dead, with the cursed. Not until Kyra." Lilith spat out her name. "And of course, her little project has to be exactly like her."

"Little project?" I was offended. I was a Phoenix, just like she was. Who did she think she was, calling me a project?

"You're not a true Phoenix. Not like the rest of us."

"Excuse me?" My mouth fell open in shock.

"We were all made; we were all created by the Phoenix before us. You however, you just happened to be some vessel." She looked disgusted. "You are not a true Phoenix. You abuse our powers; you sleep with those that are forbidden from us. And do not think I don't know of your plans. I know what you wish to do, and it will not be done."

I knew what she was speaking of immediately. She knew, somehow, that we were trying to bring Kyra back. I hadn't told Kyra my final decision of course, though I assumed she knew after I had questioned her over the subject. I knew it would be dangerous, and it would be a sacrifice on my part. But Kyra was a part of me, she always would be. And so was Godric. If I could give them both a sliver of happiness, to give them a second chance at true love, then by god, I was going to do it. And this bitch wasn't about to stand in my way.

"First off, I was chosen after 1400 years." I defended the fact that I was a Phoenix. "I was _chosen_ out of billions of lives. And don't think I was exactly happy to find out about this. Do you think I wanted my life to turn out this way? If I had anything to say about it, I would be at home right now, with my family."

"Your family is dead." Lilith reminded cruelly. "I hadn't agreed to save your life that night. You hadn't transitioned yet. You weren't a true Phoenix, you could have still died."

"What are you saying?" My heart just about stopped.

"The night your parents died." Lilith began slowly walking around me. I kept frozen to the spot, the memories flashing before me. "You were near death. You should have died. But Kyra insisted on saving you. You had her soul; she didn't want you to die, for the Phoenix gene to be lost."

My head snapped to the side, my eyes finding Kyra's.

"Didn't you ever wonder why you were the only one who was found with only a single scar after such a horrific car crash?" Lilith spoke in my ear behind me. "Didn't you ever wonder why your parents suffered, but you remained alive?"

"Stop it." My hands curled into fists at my side. "Stop talking about this. You don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh but I do, Elizabeth. And so does Kyra, isn't that right?"

I saw the shame and guilt in the eyes that looked so much like my own. I swallowed back the rising lump of emotions in my throat as I remembered that night. The memories weren't clear. All I could remember was the initial crash, the burning fire, and then suddenly I was on the outside looking in. I couldn't remember how any of it happened, how I had somehow survived with only a single scar to remind me of that horrific night. The doctors had called me a miracle child, a chosen one. And maybe in a way, that was true. I had been chosen. But I had only been a little girl; I didn't have an ounce of my power. So how had I survived?

"Kyra?" I whispered out, begging for her to tell me the truth, to give me the answers I've sought out.

She sighed, bowing her head as a single tear slid down her cheek. "I interfered that night, against the Elder's wishes. We were one, you were a part of me as much as I was a part of you and I couldn't let you die."

I tried to fight back the emotions, but the tears began sliding down my cheek anyways.

"I wanted to save your parents, I did. I tried, I desperately tried Ellie. But...but I only had enough power to save you, to ensure that you would live." Kyra raised her gaze, her teary eyes meeting mine. "You must believe me. I would have saved them all if I could."

I knew she was telling the truth. She would have saved my parents, because she, and all of the other Phoenixes, knew the hardship of growing up without a mother, without parents to hold them when they had nightmares, to help them through the transitions in life.

"She failed you, didn't she?" Lilith's voice was back in my ear, taunting me.

"No." My fingernails were digging into the palm of my hand. "She tried."

"She didn't try hard enough. And yet you see her as a god. She is a disappointment, Ellie. She is nothing. And so are you."

I twisted around to face the elder Phoenix, and before I could stop myself, I threw my hands out before me and tossed her across the field. The circle parted, the Phoenixes moving as Lilith came to a halt on her back in amidst the wildflowers. The thunder sounded above us, growing louder as the lightening lit up the sky.

"You dare use your powers on me?" Lilith was on her feet quickly enough, silencing the murmurs among the others. "There are consequences for your actions, Elizabeth."

"And there are consequences for being a royal bitch." I snarled at her, my eyes narrowing into slits. "Do not speak about my family, and that includes Kyra."

"This is _our_ realm Elizabeth; this is not your world. Do not threaten me. I control you." Lilith disappeared suddenly, vanishing into thin air.

I looked around in confusion, searching for the elder Phoenix. But she was nowhere to be found. The other Phoenixes looked just as confused as I was, but there was a look of fear of Kyra's face that sent caused me to shudder.

"We need to send her back now." Kyra looked around at the others. "Or else Ellie may not be able to return."

"We can't go against Lilith's word, Kyra." A tiny voice from across the circle insisted. "The Elder's are our law."

"Oh that's ridiculous." I rolled my eyes and stormed over to where my twin Phoenix stood. "How the hell do I get back?"

"My powers were stripped away the moment I brought you here." She shook her head sadly. "I won't be able to send you back. It'll have to be the others."

"Shit." I muttered to myself, running a hand through my dark locks. I gazed around at all the others, expecting someone to come forward, to offer their help. But all I found were scared looks on the Phoenixes faces, not a single one besides Kyra and me willing to go against the Elders. I understood the hesitance, the fear. The Elders seemed to be the controlling law here, and to go against them was a big no no. But they couldn't control, not yet. I was still alive. Or I hoped to god I was still alive. I still hadn't figured out what had happened in my own world yet. But right now, it seemed more useful to find a way back into that world than anything else. Before I was sent packing to Death for his little torture games for all of eternity. I wasn't sure if they could force such a thing, but I wasn't about to test that theory.

"Oh what have you gotten yourself into now, Phoenix?"

That voice. That annoying little voice that I had never been so happy to hear in my life.

The circle of Phoenix turned to find the Reaper strolling towards us out of the line of trees. He was wearing his usual suit and that smirk that some days I just wanted to smack right off of his face. But I was surprisingly glad to see him. He was annoying, and I would be glad if I didn't have to see him for another thousand years, but with his arrival, I felt a tad bit of hope. He usually had excellent ideas of how to send me home.

Or at least I prayed that was why he was here.

"I never thought I would ever say this, but I'm glad you're here." Kyra admitted with a sigh as she grabbed me by the arm and began pulling me out of the circle and towards the Reaper. "You need to send her home, now."

"What lost all your powers, Red?" He smirked down at her.

"Shut it." She glared up at him. "Just do this. You and I both know that Lilith went to Death."

"I know." That smirk faltered just a touch. "He's on his way. I came to warn you all."

"Is that why..." I glanced upwards at the darkening sky. Rain began falling, first as a light mist before pouring down and pounding into the grassy field. "I'll take that as a yes."

The thunder was roaring as if it was a lion, and I felt a stab of pain in my heart as I thought of Quinn and his lifeless body. I would never forgive myself for putting him at risk, for putting them all at risk. He shouldn't have died. He shouldn't have found himself leaving the world of the living.

"Don't start with that babe."

I thought someone had just reached into my body and grabbed a hold of my heart and started squeezing. My eyes grew wide as I lowered my gaze to the line of trees that the Reaper had walked swiftly out of and I was shocked beyond words to find none other than Quinn stepping into view. The tears were flowing down my cheeks as I just ran at the were-tiger. He chuckled as I threw myself at him, my arms wrapping around his firm body with ease. I knew he was dead, I knew this was only his soul, his new eternity in the afterlife. But to see him again, even like this, it was all I could have ever asked for.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." I couldn't stop sobbing into his chest.

"Shh, babe, it's alright." His warm large arms wrapped securely around me, one of his hands rubbing up and down my back like he had done a handful of times before. "I died fighting for you, I will never regret that."

"You shouldn't have died!"

"It was my time." He stroked my soaking wet hair. The rain was falling down around us; Death was on his way with only a short time to spare to send me home. But I didn't care. All I cared about was this man before me. I would never have this moment again. I would never be able to hug him, to laugh at his jokes, to stare into those gorgeous violet eyes. This was the last time I would ever get to be with Quinn, and I was going to make it last as long as I possibly could.

"It's all my fault." I couldn't control the sobs as they racked my body. I just felt so guilty for letting Quinn die, and at the hands of Victor of all people.

"Hey now," He pried me away, clasping a hand underneath my chin and forcing my gaze upwards to meet his. "Don't even think about blaming yourself. It wasn't your fault. I ran out of the house. I attacked Victor. I knew what could have happened."

"But I..."

"I died protecting you, protecting someone who I cared a great deal about." He caressed my cheek, brushing away the tears with his thumb. It didn't matter of course, as the rain pounded around us, drenching us all. "I will never regret it, Ellie. It was my time, and as hard as it might be to understand, I'm glad I died honourably than by running away scared. I was going to stand by you until death no matter what."

My bottom lip trembled, my eyes filling with tears as I launched myself at Quinn for a second time. The man sighed as he held onto me tightly.

"As touching as this is, I brought you here to say a quick goodbye so we can get this show on the road." The reaper interrupted us.

I tried sniffing back the tears, but there was no point at all.

"Oh give them a minute." Kyra scolded him.

"We don't have a minute." The reaper hissed, pointing up at the sky.

We all gazed upwards and my breath was caught in my throat as the once nearly black cloudy sky began turning a blood red. The other Phoenix had started to scream, and as I glanced at the circle, I watched as the Phoenixes dashed away. I would have done the same thing if I knew where to go, where I could hide from Death of all people.

"You need to come with me." The Reaper grabbed onto my shoulders and tore me away from Quinn. A low growl sounded from the shifter's throat as he narrowed his eyes, stepping forward as if he was about to pounce at the Reaper. Actually on any normal circumstance, I would have enjoyed to see that. But now was not the time. I held up my hands to stop him, standing between the Reaper and a very angry were-tiger.

"Go where?" I glanced over my shoulder at the Reaper, my tears being washed away from the heavy rain that was slowly beginning to turn into large hail pellets.

"This way!" Kyra shouted over the claps of thunder, hurrying us all into the safety of the woods.

The tall and dense trees didn't stop the hail the size of golf balls from shooting down upon us, almost as if someone was directing them at us. And that wouldn't have surprised me at all. Someone was very angry, and I had a feeling it was a very bitchy Phoenix and a certain someone named Death. I didn't understand why Lilith hated me, why she and the Elders wanted to get rid of me. But they did, and Death was in on their plans. He was a sickening man who enjoyed torturing the souls of the unique. I would rather be thrown on the racks of hell than to face Death again.

"You need to come with me now!" the Reaper held onto my upper arm, squeezing until I let out a whimper in pain.

"Let her go." Quinn shoved at the reaper. "You're hurting her."

"She'll go through a whole lot worse pain if she doesn't come with me right now." The Reaper glared darkly at Quinn, and with a flick of his wrist, the shifter slowly began fading away.

"No!" I shouted, trying to grab at Quinn. But my hands fell right through him. "No, please don't leave. Not yet."

My legs felt weak, and if the Reaper hadn't been holding onto me so tightly, I would have collapsed to the ground. I didn't want to lose Quinn again. I didn't want to say goodbye. I wanted him to be alive. I wanted him to come home with me. He had been such a good friend, someone I would always cherish. I just didn't want to say goodbye.

"I'll always be with you, Ellie." He was nearly entirely gone as he flashed me that wide grin of his. "I'll always be in your heart. Never forget that."

The moment he was no longer standing there, I broke into a fit of sobs. I felt myself falling to the ground, but hands grabbed onto both of my arms and shook me violently.

"Get a hold of yourself, Phoenix." The Reaper growled. "Or else we're all going to end up dead."

"We're already dead." Kyra reminded him, her soothing hands on my back, trying to calm me down. "Don't be so harsh with her, Reaper."

"I have to take her back with me; it's the only way I can send her back. She needs to be in my realm."

Kyra sighed from behind me, but the words just seemed to bounce right off of me. I could hear the two talking about me, about my fate. But I wasn't really listening. Not entirely. Quinn's last words kept ringing in my ears, and I held onto that grin of his for as long as I possibly could, never wanting to forget the shifter that had wormed his way into my life in such a short amount of time.

"He has to take you back now, Ellie." The hands were suddenly pulled off of me as a pair of arms wrapped around my numb form. "Be strong. Everything will be okay, I've foreseen it. All will be fine."

I seemed to snap out of my trance, just for a single moment as Kyra pulled away and I stared into those identical green eyes.

"I want to resurrect you." I whispered, my voice hoarse from the crying.

"I know." She smiled sadly at me. "And I wish for you to do so, but you can't."

"But..."

"I need to stay here, at least for a little while." She cupped my cheek and offered me a small smile. "I need to right the wrong in this world before I can have another chance in yours. I want to be with Godric again, I do. But Lilith and the others need to be stopped. There are others that feel the same way. If I can build an army, if we can change the ways of this world, then and only then could I allow you to resurrect me."

I was exactly like her; I knew it more at that moment than I ever had before. We looked nearly identical, and most of our qualities were the same. But at that exact moment, hearing that she would delay returning to the man she loved in order to fight a way she never should have had to fight to begin with, it was obvious just how one and the same we truly were. She was sacrificing what she desired, even just for a little bit, in order to right the wrongs of this world. If I could, I would fight right along side of her. But I had a life I needed to return to, a vampire that I called my own that was waiting for me. Maybe one day, Kyra could return to hers. We still had a good century ahead of us before it would be impossible.

"One day." I promised her.

"One day." She nodded in return. "Now go. You must go with the Reaper."

"Go where?" I questioned.

"To the In-Between."

* * *

><p>"It's been two days."<p>

Sookie glanced up from where she was sitting beside Ellie's hospital bed. Eric was standing in the doorway, his expression stricken with fear. She saw the pain, the frightened human from within coming to the forefront as Eric slowly stepped into the room, his gaze falling on Ellie's unconscious form. Wires were attached to her body, monitoring her vitals. Her heart monitored beeped steadily, the only sign that Ellie was indeed alive and still among the living. The only change had been the tube that had been taken out, Ellie now able to breathe on her own. But she had yet to wake up in the two days since they had brought her here to this makeshift clinic Dr. Ludwig owned and operated for supernatural beings. She had told them all that Ellie had fallen into what she believed to be a coma. Ellie had just used too much power, too much of herself and had been tugged deep within her consciousness. But she was alive, that was all they could be happy about for now. They just needed to give her time, for her to come back to them.

"She'll wake up, Eric." Sookie assured him as he moved around the bed before coming to a stop on the opposite side. He just stood there, looking down at the woman he loved. Sookie felt for him, she pitied the pain that he must have been feeling. She couldn't even imagine what it would have been like if it had been Sam lying in this hospital bed. Watching the one you loved in pain, not able to help them in any way, it was worst than torture.

"I should have been able to stop you." He whispered, raising his hand to stroke Ellie's tangled locks. "You promised me, Ellie. You promised me."

Sookie felt her heart ache as she slowly stood, wanting to give Eric some privacy with Ellie. She slipped from the room with a sigh, shaking her head and glancing down the hallway to where Sam and Godric were talking. She joined the two, her arms wrapping around Sam's, needing to be comforted by the man she loved.

"Has there been any change?" Godric asked curiously, and she could see an identical set of pained orbs as the ones she had only just left.

"Not since yesterday." Sookie shook her head sadly. "I wish she would just wake up already."

"It'll take time." Sam squeezed her shoulders. "She used so much power that she just needs to rest."

"I hope so."

"Elizabeth is strong." Godric nodded, his gaze falling to the room down the hall. "She was stronger than us all. She will wake up, we only have to wait."

"God I hope so, I don't know what Eric would do if she..." she was stopped as screams sounded from down the hallway, blue lights beginning to flash overhead.

"Out of the way, out of the way! Code blue!" two nurses who Sookie recognized as werewolves from the Shreveport pack came hurtling down the hallway and turned into Ellie's room.

"Oh no." Sookie's eyes grew wide a she shared a fearful expression with her fiancé.

Godric was nowhere to be found as Sookie searched for him, but knew he was already in the room with the screaming vampire who was helpless to help the woman he loved. Sookie and Sam shot down the hallway and came to an abrupt stop in the doorway of Ellie's room. The blood drained from Sookie's face as she heard the flat lining of Ellie's heart monitor, the brunette looking lifeless lying on the hospital bed. Eric was shaking her by the shoulders, pleading for her to wake up, for her not to do this. The nurses and Dr. Ludwig were trying to pry him away from her so they could do their job, but Eric refused to let her go.

"Don't do this to me. You promised me, Ellie. You promised!" There were a flow of bloody tears making their way down Eric's cheeks and dripping to the stark white hospital linens on the bed. He held onto Ellie tightly, pulling her limp form to his chest as he wept for the dying girl. "Please don't go. Come back to me. You have to come back to me."

"Eric let her go." Godric stepped in, the nurses hurrying to the other side of the bed, preparing to resuscitate Ellie as best as they could. "You need to let her go."

"No!" Eric roared, shooting them all death glares. Even Godric halted in his place as he took in the sight before him. Eric was cradling Ellie in his arms, rocking back and forth, praying for the woman to just open her eyes. But she wouldn't. Because before them, she was dying. Her heart was no longer beating, she could no longer breathe on her own. She was gone. She was dead.

"She's a Phoenix, Eric. She can't die." Godric tried to remind his child, laying his hands on the shoulders of the crying vampire. "You need to let her go."

"Don't touch her!" Eric's fangs bore at his maker. "Please baby, please come back to me. You have to come back to me. Please. Don't leave me. You promised. You have to come back. I need you. I love you. I'll never leave you again. Please god come back to me."

"She cannot die, Mr. Northman." Dr. Ludwig pointed out, just as Godric had. "You need to let us make her comfortable. You're going to cause her harm if you continue like this. She'll return, you only need to..."

Eric wasn't listening to a word anyone was saying however. All he cared about was the lifeless woman in his arms. How could she have done this to him? She had promised she would return to him, that they would be together for an eternity. This was why he had left. He hadn't wanted to witness this, to hold her lifeless form in his arms. This was torture, absolute torture. He could no longer hear that magnificent heart beat of hers. He could lie with her for centuries and never grow bored of that beating organ. He was supposed to hold her for an eternity, a lifetime. But what if this was it? What if this was the last time he would ever feel her skin against his? What if she chose death, what if she never returned to him? He needed her. She was his life force. He couldn't continue living if she were to just disappear, to be buried in a hole for the rest of eternity. He couldn't continue on. He needed her like she needed the air to breathe. His heart would never beat again, but it ached without her. She was all he desired in the world; she was his, she was his one and only. But where was she now?

"You need to..." Godric began pulling Eric away from the motionless girl. But he was frozen in place when a soft whimper sounded.

Not a single word was spoken, even Eric's pleas had ceased as only the sound of the machines sounded in the room. A hand reached over and clicked off the flat lining heart monitor, it no longer being needed as another soft whimper reached their ears.

"Oh god, Ellie?" Sookie was the first to speak, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"C-can't breathe." A gasp sounded and Eric's arms were suddenly flung off of Ellie, her body crumpling down onto the bed.

A pair of bright green eyes stared up into the face of Dr. Ludwig as she gazed over the girl's form.

"Welcome back to the living Miss Cole."

"Oh thank god." Sookie sighed heavily, Sam's arms wrapping securely around her as the nurses began filing out of the room followed by Dr. Ludwig.

"She'll be fine. She'll just need to rest." She assured them all before disappearing into the hall.

Eric leaned over her small form, his hand hesitantly raising up the caress her warm, and very much alive, cheek.

"E-Eric?" her voice was raspy, but there as she stared up at the blue eyed vampire, tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm here, my sweet one, I'm here." He sighed in relief, sitting upon her bed as he stoked her hair, pulling her up into a sitting position so he could hold her to his chest once again. This time however, two small arms wrapped around the tall vampire, Ellie pressing herself against the man she loved. Tears still flowed freely down his cheeks, only this time in happiness. He could hear her heart beat fill his ears, felt it against his own chest. It was the one sound he never wished to cease hearing. It was a sound he wanted to hear, to feel, for the rest of his immortal life. He could never lose Ellie. He could never watch her truly die. She was everything to him. She had turned him into the man he never thought he could ever become. He felt worthy of her love. All he wished for was her in his life. That was all he needed. He couldn't imagine as single moment without her. "Marry me."

Silence filled the hospital room once again, but this time in surprise at the two little words that had spurted out of Eric's mouth. Sookie's mouth dropped as she looked up at Sam in surprise. A knowing smile crossed Godric's face as he shook his head and began ushering the others out of the room.

"Let's give them a moment alone." Godric suggested, glancing over his shoulder at the pair one last time before pulling the door close and allowing the couple a moment of privacy.

"W-What did you say?" Ellie questioned in a timid voice, slowly pulling away from Eric. She gazed up at him with wide green eyes, shock and surprise plastered across her face. "Did you just..."

"Marry me." he grasped onto both of her hands, not bothering to rid his cheeks of the stained bloody tears. He only cared about the woman before him, the woman he didn't wish to ever live a moment without.

Ellie didn't know what to say. She never thought she would ever hear those words leave Eric's mouth. She didn't even think Eric knew what the term marriage even meant. But here he was, proposing, and she couldn't even think straight. She had barely any time to realize what had happened between being pulled from the realm of Phoenixes and into the In-Between. The Reaper hadn't spoken a single word to her before suddenly she was thrust back into her own body. And now Eric was proposing, asking her to be his for all of eternity in the most official way possible.

"I love you, Ellie. I will forever love you. I was an idiot who thought Love was a weakness, who left you and damaged that beautiful spirit of yours. But I'm here now, and I will forever be at your side if you allow it. I will love you for an eternity, however long that may be. I wish to live my immortal life with you and only you. Marry me, my lover, my phoenix, the only woman I ever wish to love. Marry me."

"Eric, I..." a tear escaped, sliding down her cheek. Eric quickly brushed it away, caressing her cheek with the back of his fingers.

"Please say you'll be mine." He pleaded, drawing closer as his lips ghosted across hers. "Please say you'll love me forever."

There was never any question. Ellie knew he could have asked her this question the moment he had returned to her and the answer would have been the same.

"Yes." She breathed out, barely above a whisper but loud enough for him to hear. "Yes a hundred times over."

Eric's lips captured hers in a kiss that she would surely never forget. It was a kiss full of passion, full of joy, full of promises. Eric was giving himself to her in a way he never had in the past. He was offering her a lifetime together, an eternity with one another. She could never deny that, because deep down inside, that was all she truly wanted.

She returned the kiss, cupping both of his cheeks before slowly pulling herself away, her eyes sparkling as she stared into those beautiful blue robs. "So, you still have that ring, right?"


	47. This Is Gonna Take All Night

**Chapter Forty Seven: This Is Gonna Take All Night**

"It's only been a week since Eric proposed, Sookie, why do you already have me in a wedding dress?" I scrunched my nose up as I stood on the low platform wearing a far too poofy ball gown. "Okay this is hideous."

I caught sight of Sookie bursting out laughing and turned on the platform to glare at the blonde. She had somehow managed to drag me into this store, though I had only been engaged for a week and honestly hadn't even thought about the wedding for a single second. It was a bit difficult when I was having mind blowing sex with Eric most nights, with whatever spare time we had spent with Eric babying me, thinking I would break apart at the seams at any moment. I loved him for caring however, even though he was driving me bonkers with how protective he was being. He had all but locked me inside his – no, our – country home. Apparently Eric had forgotten that Dr. Ludwig had given me a clean bill of health before I was released from the clinic. It was sweet though, and I knew he was only trying. And I had admitted to him that I wanted to be showered by his love, and that's exactly what he was doing. He was taking care of me, even when I didn't need it. Eric Northman really had changed somewhere along the way.

He must have if he had been serious about getting married.

I had asked him over and over again if he was sure he wanted to do this. I didn't need a ring, I didn't need to wear a white dress and say a few vows to know that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. I didn't need any of that. I just wanted him, plain and simple. But every time I had asked, Eric had only assured me that he wanted nothing more than to marry me. And I think that just made me fall in love with him even more. I had never expected to marry Eric, not in a hundred years did I picture this. I had the same fantasy that any girl had; I wanted to walk down that isle and marry the man that I loved. But the moment I had fallen in love with Eric, that sort of just slipped from my mind. Eric wasn't exactly the type to get married. But he had surprised me, just like he always seemed to be doing. And now I had that dazzling white gold diamond ring on my finger, and everything just felt like a dream.

Well if it was a dream, it was one I certainly never wanted to wake up from.

"You can stop laughing now." I rolled my eyes at Sookie, planting my hands firmly on my hips. "I look like a wedding cake topper, I know. Can we stop this now?"

"It's only the first dress though!" Sookie shook her head, wiping away the tears from the corner of her eyes.

"Why am I the one up here looking ridiculous? You were the one engaged long before I was." I pointed out as I somehow managed to shuffle off of the platform without breaking my neck and slipped back into the dressing room.

"It was like a week, if that."

"But still!" I complained as I fought to get out of the dressed that just wouldn't budge. "Sookie the dress is attacking me!"

"Oh you're hopeless." Sookie snorted as she slipped through the curtained dressing room and came to stand at my back. "Stop flailing your arms and stand still."

"You're just loving this, aren't you?" I stuck my tongue out at her from over my shoulder.

"Yep." She smirked back at me before unzipping the back of the dress. "There you go."

"Oh thank god." I pulled the dress off and pressed down the sleeveless silk slip I was wearing as Sookie handed over another dress. I pulled a face at the lace covering the bodice, but she only shoved it in my hands and slipped back out of the room. "I seriously hate you right now. I have all of eternity to get married; you and Sam don't."

"Yeah, but knowing you, there will be a new big bad coming around any day now." She teased. "You and Eric have to get married and have your happily ever after before anything else can go wrong."

She had a point there. "Alright, I see what you mean. Have you and Sam discussed when you'll get married?"

"Not really. We don't want to wait too long though. If nothing else, this whole war has taught us that life is short."

I didn't say anything in response as Quinn's face flashed before my eyes. I had to squeeze my eyes shut to stop the emotions from rising. It felt like a stake was being driven back through my chest every time I remembered that night. I couldn't believe Quinn was really gone. I had gotten to say goodbye to him, and for that I was glad, but it just would never be the same. I would always miss him, always wish he was here. He had become such a strong force in my life in only a short amount of time. I would never forget everything he had done for me, everything he had given up.

"You're thinking about Quinn, aren't you?" Sookie guessed the reason for my silence.

"Yeah." I admitted with a sigh as I struggled into the dress, slipping it over my head. It fit a bit loosely, but otherwise didn't look all that terrible. It was a giant step up from the princess dress anyways. "I just...I miss him."

"It's weird not having him around." She agreed. "But you know, he would be happy for you, that you and Eric are getting married."

"He was never the biggest fan of Eric's." I reminded her.

"But he knew just how much you loved him. Hell, you got drunk over it, remember."

"Don't remind me." I groaned, remembering that morning waking up next to Quinn a little bit too well. Not one of my finest moments. But I think that drunken mistake had only drawn Quinn and me even closer.

"Sorry." She chuckled. "Are you ready? Come out, I want to see you."

"You are going to be the death of me." I muttered as I pushed back the curtain. "Happy?"

She waved me out of the room and to the low platform. I rolled my eyes but obliged, only managing to trip once over the bit too long dress. It wasn't my cup of tea, and actually, I wasn't sure if I would ever find a wedding dress that I would find suitable enough. I hadn't thought about dresses, or wedding dates, or really anything since Eric had proposed. That's what normal brides did, wasn't it? I'm sure the only reason Sookie hadn't turned into a complete bridezilla was because of the war that had been going on around us. But now we were on the other side of it all, both engaged and to be married.

"Can you believe we're both getting married?" Sookie grinned at me as she came to stand beside me, both of us gazing into the large mirror.

"I honestly thought I never would." I admitted with a shrug.

"You never thought Eric would take that next step?" She questioned.

I raised an eyebrow at the blonde. "It's Eric Northman."

"Okay, point taken." she laughed with a shake of her head. "But haven't you always wanted to get married, to have a nice white dress and walk down the aisle?

"Of course." I nodded, tugging on the ends of the long brain pulled over one shoulder. "But once I knew for sure I had fallen in love with Eric, it was just never in the cards. I mean, vampires usually don't get married, Sookie, and not vampires like Eric. Even when he was human I doubt that thought ever crossed his mind."

"True." She agreed. "I was shocked when he just asked you. I thought I was hearing things."

"You and me both." A smile tugged at my lips as my gaze fell to that beautiful ring I had dreamed about for so long. "I never thought I would actually have this ring on my finger."

"And now you do. You get to have that fairytale ending just like I told you you would." Sookie was grinning from ear to ear.

"We both do." I corrected her. "Let's just find a better dress for this fairytale ending, yeah?"

"Agreed, lace doesn't suit you at all." She snickered. "We need something sexier. Then again, we both know the dress will just be ripped off of you before the night's over."

"No objections here."

* * *

><p>"You should have been resting, not gallivanting around town."<p>

"I wasn't gallivanting, Eric." I snorted as I settled down on the couch beside him, the fire blazing in the fireplace. I shuddered as I stared into those flames, the memories of that night flashing before my eyes. The sheer intensity of the power that had surged through my veins had almost been enough for me never to want to use my powers again. I knew what I had done had been for a reason, and I would never regret killing Victor and his followers. But a part of me was scared that I had been able to channel so much power, putting so many people at risk. I wanted to take a nice long break from everything to do with the Phoenix side of me. I wanted to be ordinary, just for a little bit. I think I deserved that, after everything I've gone through over the past few years. I just wanted to curl up next to my fiancé, my soon to be husband, and forget all the past troubles. We were taking a grand leap and starting fresh. Maybe we could take a nice long vacation as a honeymoon. God knows we could use one.

"You should be taking it easy." He wrapped an arm around my shoulders as I curled up beside him, laying my head on his chest. "I don't want you over doing it."

"It's been a week, Eric, and I'm fine. Dr. Ludwig said I was fine, and hell, you forced your blood into my system once we got home." I rolled my eyes. "I love that you care, and honestly, I don't want you to stop, but dial it down just a little, alright?"

"Home." There was a genuine smile on his face, a spark in those striking blue eyes. "I like the sound of that."

"This was your home before." I pointed out to him.

"It was a safe house. I hardly spent any time here before now, before you." Eric shrugged. "The Shreveport home was more convenient, and you were more familiar with it. If I could have, I would have brought you here after the witches were destroyed and never let you leave my sights."

I saw a flicker of pain cross his face as he remembered the past. I reached up, cupping his cheek in my hand and offered him a smile.

"I'm not going anywhere, Eric. You and I, we're going to get married and spend a lifetime together. You can't get rid of me that easily."

His lips dipped down to capture my own, he tongue brushing across my bottom lip as if asking for permission. I moaned, Eric taking the opportunity to dart his tongue through to meet mine. My hand slid around to the back of his neck, pressing him closer as our tongues duelled for dominance. There was no surprise when his won, just as it always did, but I surprised him as my other hand fell to his lap, my fingers lightly brushing over the bulge in his pants that was beginning to grow. A low growl emitted from the back of his throat as suddenly I was being pushed back onto the couch, now on my back as he hovered over me. His lips parted from my own, only to trail kisses along my jaw and to my ear, his human teeth nipping at the lobe. I sighed in perfect content as his lips moved farther down my neck before reaching my pulsing vein. My back arched as his tongue flicked out, teasing the sensitive patch of skin as his fangs extended with a click.

"I will forever love you, my soon to be wife." He murmured, his nose nuzzling my neck.

"Forever and always." I whispered back before a gasp sounded from my lips as Eric's hand slipped underneath my shirt, his fingers brushing over my bra covered breasts. "Eric..."

"Shh, my love." He bit down gently on my neck, not hard enough to pierce through the skin, but just enough to silence me. "You are mine tonight, just as you will be mine for the rest of eternity."

I shuddered at his words, my eyes fluttering close as he began lifting the shirt up and over my head, leaving only my bra covering my breasts. He quickly did away with that too, ripping it right down the middle and tossing it to the floor. I took a sharp intake of breath the moment Eric's tongue was met with my nipple. I threw my head back with a moan as he sucked on the nipple, his fangs grazing across the little sensitive nub. My hands curled into the cushions of the couch as his cool digits massaged at the opposite breast, kneading it into his hands, brushing his thumb across the already rock hard nipple. I could feel the heat growing between my legs, the smell of my arousal filling the room.

"You smell so sweet, my love." Eric switched breasts, only this time his fangs pierced right through the mound of flesh. I cried out in pleasure as he tweaked and tugged at the other nipple while he gently lapped at the blood, drinking all that he possibly could before lifting his now bloody lips back to mine. He forced my mouth open, his tongue darting back inside, as if wanting me to taste my own blood. "You taste just as good."

I watched through hooded eyes as he smirked down at me, both of his hands wandering down to my hips. I raised my hands to the hem of his shirt, trying to tug it off of him, but he only grasped my wrists and stopped me.

"impatient, aren't we?" he kissed each finger, one by one, drawing it out longer and longer until I couldn't take it anymore and I grinded my hips upwards to meet with his growing erection. "Oh yes, most definitely impatient."

"Oh just fuck me already, Eric." I moaned, wanting nothing else than to feel his hard arousal slipping into my hot core.

"Say please." He taunted me, slowly drawing my jeans off and flinging them to the floor with the rest of my clothes.

"Eric..." I pleased.

"This is my little game, my sweet, my love, my pet. Do you want to play, or not?" he leaned down, kissing the skin just above my belly button. My back arched but he only pressed me back flat against the couch. I let out a noise of frustration and tried to grind my hips against his erection once again but he only held me down, ceasing any movements.

"Fine, _please_ fuck me. Happy?"

"Very." His smirk widened as his lips trailed further and further down until they were met with the elastic of my panties. With only the panties remaining on my otherwise naked, Eric slipped a finger into either side before slowly and teasingly pulling them off.

"You ripped my bra but not my panties?"

A gasp rang through the room as Eric suddenly dove two fingers into my hot and waiting core without any warning whatsoever. He paused, allowing me to get used to the intrusion before beginning to draw in and out, going at a torturing slow pace.

"Now now, my love, that's enough out of you." He hovered over me, his fangs gliding across my neck before halting just over my pulsing vein. He kept one hand pressed down onto me, keeping my back flat on the couch, ceasing my attempt to quicken the speed of his fingers. My pulse quickened beneath his fangs, a groan emitting from the vampire as he teased the sensitive spot, his fingers slowly growing faster until I could barely even think straight.

Moans were leaving my lips in pants as suddenly, his fangs sunk into my neck, seeking the blood flowing through my veins. My eyes flew open as my nails dug into the couch, the pressure building between my legs. His moved his hand from my stomach, reaching up and tweaked my nipples one by one, causing a cry of pleasure to sound from my lips. It felt like the entire world was crashing down around me, my orgasm growing by the second. It was almost too much for my shaking body to handle as I grasped onto my peak.

And then just like that, it stopped.

Fingers slipped from my body, his fangs removed from my neck as the blood dripped down his lips. He pressed them against mine, the metallic taste of my own blood meeting my tongue. I groaned in frustration, trying to grind my hips up to meet with his painfully erect arousal still in his pants. But Eric only smirked down at me, as if he was enjoying this little game of his.

Damn him.

"Eric..." I pleaded.

"Shh, my pet." He silenced me with another kiss. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, you won't be able to walk in the morning."

My heart was pounding in my chest from my rapid pants, and it wasn't until Eric began stroking my hot core again that I was able to calm down to the point I was craving him even more than I already was. I opened my mouth to beg for him to hurry it up, for him to do it already. But he only shook his head as he stood beside the couch and began lifting me up into his arms. His fingers had worked me into such a frenzy that I was certain my legs would have wobbled and gone out on me if I had tried to stand on my own. I laid my head on his shoulder, not paying any attention to where he was taking me. Not until I felt myself being laid across a hard surface. I looked around in confusion and was surprised to find myself lying on the dining room table, Eric pulling me so my legs were spilling over the side.

"We haven't christened this room yet." He winked at me, and it was only then that I realized he had undressed, now standing before me in all his glory. And what glory it was! My mouth watered at the sight of his erection, his size still surprising me even after the countless of times we've had the most amazing mind blowing sex.

I grasped onto whatever I could find as I braced myself for Eric's size. He slowly drew closer, until he was pressing right against me. He held onto my legs, pulling me wide open before he slowly thrust himself in. a scream filled the otherwise silent room, my back arching as my head was thrown back. My legs wrapped around his legs as he drew in and out, slowly at first, almost as torturing as his fingers had been. But without any warning, he began to pick up speed, his hands gripping my hips as he slid in and out of me.

"Oh god!" I couldn't keep silent as the moans left my lips once after another, growing higher than the last. "Oh god...oh god...oh Eric!"

"You, my sweet girl," He rammed right into me after sliding entirely out, my lips forming an 'o'. "Are mine for eternity. You will always be mine." He hovered over me, holding himself inside of me as his lips brushed across my chest, rising slowly to my neck where he tasted the drying blood, before finally those soft lips of his met with mine. I mustered all of my strength as I raised my hands, curling them around Eric as I pressed his lips harder against mine, wanting him in every possible way. "I will love you forever."

I couldn't control myself as Eric's hands ran all over me, not leaving an inch of my body untouched. The orgasm swept over me so suddenly that I couldn't even make a sound. My toes curled, my body stiffened for only a second before I began shaking uncontrollably from the sheer intensity. Eric remained inside of me, his arms wrapping around my arched back, his tongue lapping at the blood on my neck as I rode my climax to the end. It felt like nuclear explosions were going off in my body. Every time his tongue flicked against my neck, against the small fang wounds, I would shudder in his arms. My breathing was unsteady, coming out in quick pants as my heart threatened to just burst from my chest.

It would have been an incredible way to die, that was for sure.

Eventually, my exhausted, satisfied body came crashing down from the high of the orgasm, my heart slowing to match my breaths, my back lowering back to the table. As Eric slid out of me, a moan slipped through my lips, my hands grasping at Eric not to move. Everything was just too sensitive, like I was in hyper drive. The slightest movement sent shockwaves right through me.

"You didn't think we were done, did you?" he whispered in my ear, holding himself still. "Not even close, my beautiful fiancée."

* * *

><p>A grin spread across my lips as I woke only a few hours later feeling positively sated. My legs still shook, my lower regions aching as I remembered the many times Eric had thrust into me, over and over again until I was screaming out in ecstasy. The memories alone brought a blush to my cheeks, the heat already growing once again between my legs. I was destined to a lifetime of mind blowing sex with that vampire, and I couldn't have been happier. I didn't want to leave the bed Eric had placed me in as I had fallen into a peaceful slumber, but as I gazed at the time, I saw that there were still a few hours left in the night. I wouldn't be ready for another round tonight, though I could certainly say I wouldn't mind Eric's hands running over every inch of my body for a second time, but I still wanted to search my soon to be husband out, to spend the rest of the night with him.<p>

I pushed back the thin sheet lying across my naked body and threw my legs over the side of the bed. I slowly rose to my feet, steadying myself as I wobbled for a moment. Eric had certainly taken a lot out of me, but complaining was the last thing on my mind. We had centuries ahead of us, centuries of animalistic sex to be had between us. And I honestly couldn't wait.

Once I was sure I could stand, I shuffled across the room to the walk in closet I had fought Eric over for space. For a vampire who barely wore a single colour, he certainly had enough clothes to last him for a lifetime. Between what I had saved shoving into Sookie's shed, and what had been left at the Shreveport house and here, my wardrobe was nearly complete and could have easily taken up the entire closet. I was surprised at how different my wardrobe choices became when I had lost my memories. I had gone from hating dresses, to half of my clothes being just that. I could have gone back to the typical jeans and t-shirt that I had always been accustomed to wearing, but I just loved the way Eric looked at me when I was wearing a tight little number.

Getting dressed in only a pair of yoga pants and a loose fitting t-shirt, I left the room, still walking slower than normal. I just couldn't wipe the smile from my face as I made my way downstairs, searching for the blonde vampire I was engaged to. I was surprised however, when I found he was nowhere in sight. I checked in the back, called to him upstairs, and even checked to see if his keys were on the front table as usual. But they were missing, and I wondered where Eric possibly could have gone to.

I nearly jumped a foot in the air when a dark shadow crossed the window outside. My heart was racing as I slowly inched towards the door, listening to closely for the possibly intruder. All of Victor's followers, both vampires and werewolves, had been killed as far as I knew, and not many others except those that we trusted knew where Eric and I now lived. So who could possibly be outside?

My fingers twitched as I prepared myself. I didn't want to use my powers, not this close to what had happened a week ago, but if someone was out there trying to harm Eric or me, than I would do anything to stop them. I grasped onto the door handle of the front door tightly, my palms sweaty as I inhaled sharply. With a quick tug, the door was open and I just about flung myself outside, my hand outstretched and tossing the intruder right through the porch railing and halfway across the yard. I was breathing heavily as I braced myself, slowly moving towards the destroyed railing, trying to get a good look at the intruder.

"Oh shit, what the hell Godric!" I hoped down off of the porch and hurried across the yard to where Godric was sitting in amongst the grassy yard, blinking as he composed himself. "You should have said it was you!"

"My apologies." He gazed up at me. "You are quite impressive; I do hope you know that."

"Oh I do." I held out my hand to him, though we both knew that he didn't need any help getting up. But he humoured me and allowed me to pull him up to his feet, though he more or less lifted himself up. "Seriously Godric, I thought you were some big bad trying to do me in."

A smile appeared on the vampire's lips. "I didn't want to disturb you. Eric said you were sleeping as he left."

"Oh, well where did he go anyways?" I glanced towards the driveway and found that his car, or really, what had been _my_ red corvette, was gone. "Where the hell did he go in my car!"

"I believe he mentioned something about whatever is yours was his." Godric smirked at my reaction, cursed grumbles leaving my mouth.

"Stupid friggin Viking." I rolled my eyes. "Well come on in Godric, and let's pretend I didn't just destroy the porch, okay?"

"You have a tendency to cause harm to houses, I hope you're aware of that." Godric teased.

"Whatever you say Mr. Lurker." I nudged him in the side. "I was a poor innocent girl home all alone and you scared the hell out of me."

"You, innocent?"

I stuck my tongue out at Godric, who was acting more childish than he had in quite some time. Then again, we've had nothing but trouble ever since he had found me with amnesia in Chicago. First we had the witches on our case, Eric has left after I had died and come back, Godric nearly had died, and then Victor entered the picture. But now, that was all over and done with and I was hoping for a few weeks, or months, maybe even years, of some breathing room. I needed peace and quiet, for my sanity's sake. One more war and I'm pretty sure I'm just going to lose it.

"So where did Eric actually go?" I wondered as we stepped up onto the porch, taking a seat on the bench built into the side of the porch I hadn't broken.

"Fangtasia, but he shouldn't be gone long." Godric assured. "I came to see you actually, just as he was leaving. I thought I would wait until you woke up. From what I had felt through my bond with Eric, you two had...quite the night."

The blood drained from my face for a brief moment before I flushed a dark red. "Oh crap, you felt that?"

"Of course it wasn't as strong as it would have been if we still had our bond, but it was strong enough to know of your...activities this even." His smirk only seemed to widen.

"I'm officially embarrassed." I groaned, hiding my face in my hands.

"Don't worry; I'm used to your escapades with Eric." He patted my knee, which only caused my embarrassment to grow. "Of course, the house reeks of sex, that was hard to notice."

"Oh god, please stop talking, I beg of you."

Godric laughed, and it was a nice sound to hear. I couldn't remember the last time Godric had actually laughed. Or any of us really. It was nice to just be happy, to be able to sit back and not worry about anything. I knew it wouldn't stay like this for long. I was the Phoenix, I would always have those coming after me, and god knows Eric couldn't keep himself out of trouble for long. But for now, we were all enjoying this brief break from the hectic lives we were used to.

"It's nice to hear you laugh." I commented, letting my hands fall into my lap as I gazed at the vampire.

"It's nice to see that smile on your face, Elizabeth." He tucked a stray strand of hair back behind my ear. "I have not seen you this happy in too long. It brings me great happiness to know that you and Eric shall spend the rest of your long lives together."

I couldn't help but grin as I fingered the engagement ring. "I don't think I've ever been this happy before in my life."

"It's a nice change." Godric agreed. "I hate all that's happened to both you and my child. You've both been through so much pain. You deserve this slice of happiness."

"Did you know he was going to propose?" I asked him curiously. "I knew he had the ring, and I've dreamt about it, but I never really thought we would ever get back to that point where he would want to ask me."

"I wasn't aware he was going to do so right at that point." He spoke of the night I woke up in the hospital after to them, I had only just died. "But I had a feeling that it would not be too long before he did so. He truly loves you, Elizabeth. All he wishes for is to be with you for the rest of your immortal lives."

"That's all I want too." I grinned like a fool. "It's just hard to believe that Eric and I are actually getting married. It just seems so surreal, like this is some dream I'm going to wake up from."

I yelped when I felt a sudden pinch on my arm. I rubbed the reddening skin as I glared at the vampire who had nearly an identical grin on his face.

"No, you are most certainly not dreaming."

"What's gotten into you, you're acting the age you look." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm just pleased." He shrugged as if it were no big deal.

"Well I'm happy you're happy." I slipped my hand into his, squeezing his gently. I thought about Eric and I, and how happy we were, and that only made me think about Godric and Kyra. I wasn't sure how Godric truly felt about resurrecting Kyra, as the last conversation we've had about it, he had said some cruel and harsh things. But he had only been trying to protect me at the time, so I knew I couldn't take it all to heart. We would have to talk about it, now that this war was over. I wanted him to know the truth. "Speaking of which, Godric I wanted to talk to you about this resurrection thing..."

"I apologize for what I said that night." he sighed, sadness seeping into his joyous orbs. "I was only trying to protect you, but I know that is not a worthy enough excuse. What I said was cruel and harsh and if I could take it all back, I would. I consider you family, Elizabeth, you are my closest friend and I don't wish for this bond we share to break because of what I allowed myself to say."

"Don't say anymore." I held my hand up to stop him. "I already forgive you Godric. I was hurt at the time, but after everything that's happened lately, I honestly just want to forget about it all and move on."

"I would very much like that." He agreed, squeezing my hand in return.

"There is one thing though, that we have to talk about." I chewed on my bottom lip nervously. I wasn't sure of Godric's reaction. Would he be upset to find out that I couldn't resurrect Kyra, at least not now? Would he be relieved? "I was being honest with you when I told you before that I was going to resurrect Kyra. I know it would put me through hell, but I'm willing to go through a few minutes of pain so you and Kyra can be happy again. Because I love both of you. You're family to me, Godric, and all I want is for you to be as happy as Eric and I am and that will never happen unless you have Kyra in your arms again."

He looked like he was about to say something, an unreadable expression on his face. I stopped him however, needing to say this before he could say a word.

"I told you that I would wait until after this war, until Victor was dead and gone before I brought Kyra back. And I was dead set to do just that. Except..." I inhaled sharply. "Kyra wants to be with you again, she does. She loves you so much, there's no doubt about that. And I know you feel the exact same way. I can see it on your face right now. You two are soul mates; you'll never truly be whole without one another. But...I've told you all that happened when I woke up in the realm of Phoenixes, right?"

He nodded silently.

"Lilith and these Elders, they're cruel, Godric. They're horrible and all of the other Phoenixes are scared of them. They're running around, trying to control lives that don't belong to them. Lilith was the reason Death sought me out, the reason he wanted me to choose death so he could torture me for all of eternity. They hate me because of who I am, because of who I love. They hated Kyra for the same reason. And now they're punishing us both. As long as I can try and stay out of the In-Between and their world, I should be fine, they can't hurt me here. But Kyra...Kyra has one big target on her back right now."

Godric's hand tightened around mine, and I saw the concern in those blue green orbs of his. He was worried for the woman he loved. There was no doubt in my mind that Godric loved Kyra, that he would give anything to be with her again. He might have said what he had the last time we spoke about this, but I could see it in his eyes that if it was possible to bring Kyra back to him, for her to be in his arms once again, he would be on board.

"We're a lot like one another, and I guess I never really saw it until I was there with her." I explained. "She wants to right the wrongs there in her world, to bring the peace, the fix what's broken. She needs to do that or else once she leaves, the other Phoenixes will be in disarray, and that's the last thing she wants. We're all a family in some weird sort of way, and I can understand her needing to do this."

"You will not be resurrecting her." Godric nodded slowly in understanding, though it broke my heart to see a flicker of pain on his face. This was what he had been afraid of. He hadn't wanted to get his hopes up only for them to be crushed. But that wasn't the case at all.

"Not right now." I took both of his hands in mine, turning completely towards him. "But one day, when this war of hers is over, I will be bringing her back to you Godric, that I can guarantee you. She wants to be with you again, she wants to be resurrected. But if I do so now, that world will likely be destroyed. And neither of us want that. So for now, she has to stay there."

He looked away, and my heart broke just a little bit more. I wrapped my arms around the vampire, laying my head on his shoulder.

"Please don't be upset Godric. I know part of you hoped she would return to you, and she will. We're all going to live a very long time, Godric. It will happen. Whether it be a year from now, or two, or even fifty, it will happen. I have well over a century until it'll be impossible. I will do this for you Godric. I will. I promise you the moment that she gives me the okay, I'll resurrect her."

"I...I miss her." Godric's voice was barely above a whisper, causing me to gaze up at him. There were tears pooling underneath his eyes, red bloody tears that were threatening to slide down that pale face of his. I reached up and began brushing them away with my thumbs.

"I know. You've gone 1400 years without the woman you love. I can't even imagine how painful that must be. But it won't be that much longer Godric. I promise." I offered him a small smile. "Maybe one day soon there will be another vampire getting married."

He sighed as he stared down into his lap for a moment. I just sat there, brushing away his tears every so often, waiting for him to speak. I almost wished I had a bond with Godric, so I could tell what in the world he was possibly thinking and feeling.

"One day." He finally spoke after a moment, his gaze rising to meet mine.

"One day." I promised, leaning forward and brushing my lips against his cheek. "I promise you Godric, one day it will happen."

He nodded, his hand rising up and brushing away my own tears that I hadn't even known had escaped. "You are truly a remarkable girl, Elizabeth. Eric is the luckiest man in the world to be marrying someone as beautifully kind as you."

"Oh and he knows it." I tried to lighten the mood.

"I believe he does." Godric nodded before turning his gaze towards the drive way and nodding. "He's returned."

I couldn't help the grin that spread across my lips as I jumped to my feet and turned towards the red corvette that was pulling up to the house. I could barely contain my excitement to see the man again as I hopped down off of the porch and began my way over to my soon to be husband. I waited impatiently as I swear, Eric took longer than necessary to climb out of the car. A smirk broke across his face as he slammed the car door shut and took me in his arms.

"Hello my beautiful girl." His lips glided over the curve of my neck.

I sighed in content as I embraced the vampire, never wanting to be anywhere else but in his arms. "I love you."

"I love you too." Eric murmured. "But Ellie?"

"Mhmm?"

"What the hell did you do to my porch?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay, so yes, the end is near. there are only about 2 or 3 chapters left in this fic. I've been going back and forth about this possible 6th fic for awhile now. some days I want to do it, and some days I don't. But I think I'll always want to keep this series open ended, allowing for a possible installment in the future, while still closing this chapter in their lives for now. and that's what I'm going to do. for now, this series will end on a nice and happy note. but there will be a possible 6th fic down the line. in a week from now I might decide to write it, or maybe a year, I can't really say.


	48. Begin Again

**Chapter Forty Eight: Begin Again**

I wasn't surprised at all at how busy Fangtasia was now that Eric was back on his rightful throne. Victor may have been terrifying, but he certainly didn't know a thing about how to run a business. The bar was jammed back with humans and vampires, all looking pleased that things had gone back to how they used to be. Though as my gaze lingered on the bar, expecting Chow to be taking orders and delivering them in super fast speed, I was saddened to find a new employee chatting up a human girl. Chow was just another victim that had fallen to Victor. There had been one too many deaths in this war, and I was more than glad that I had killed that bastard, burning him alive and causing him the same suffering he had put us all through.

I was surprised however, when the moment I stepped onto the floor, the crowd parted like the red sea. I raised an eyebrow as the humans and vampires just spread apart, creating a path between me and the stage where the throne sat with a smirking Eric Northman. I could feel all of their eyes on me, and it unnerved me to a point. But after a few hesitant steps forward, I shrugged and enjoyed the fact that for the first time, I was able to walk through the bar without having sweaty bodies brushing up against me. It was a nice change.

"I feel like the Queen of the Castle." I joked as I stepped up onto the stage and grinned at Eric. His eyes however, were drawn down to my legs. I had specifically worn this dress just for him, knowing it would drive him absolutely wild while we sat here in Fangtasia until it closed. And that was still hours away. The dress was the colour of blood, matching the interior of the bar perfectly. There was only one strap that fell over my shoulder, the neckline diving lower than I was usually comfortable with. The dress itself was skin tight and felt like a second layer of skin. The hem only fell to mid thigh, and with every step I had taken, it had slowly but surely ridden up. "You like?"

A low growl emitted from the back of his throat in lust as he held out his hand, expecting me to take it. I gladly did so, letting the vampire tug me right into his lap. I had to hold onto the bottom of the dress as I shifted into a comfortable position or else the whole bar would have gotten a show. Not that Eric would have cared at all.

"The things I wish to do to you..." he whispered huskily into my ear.

A shudder ran up my spine as he nipped at my earlobe. I squirmed on his lap as his lips brushed downward to my neck, gently sucking on the sensitive skin over my pulsing vein. I was sure my face was a deep shade of red as I gazed out over the rest of the club. Every single pair of eyes was on us, some sending me dirty looks, and others looks of lust and hunger. The desire was mostly from the vampires, and I knew they could probably smell my growing arousal the longer I sat there in Eric's arms, his lips teasing me into a frenzy. The humans, both male and female, looked like they were trying to scorn me with their dark glares. And I was certain that if looks could kill, I'd be 6 feet under right about now.

"E-Eric...we're in public." I rested my hands on his chest, pushing him away as best as I could while I leaned back out of the reach of his lips.

Eric pouted, his arm wrapping securely around my waist in an attempt to draw me closer. I chuckled and shook my hair out so it spilled over both of my shoulders, shielding my neck from view. Of course, Eric's fingers began dancing across my bare legs, slowly growing higher with every passing second. I had to close my eyes as he paused on my slightly parted thighs, tracing invisible designs as my face grew an ever darker shade of red.

"Am I exciting you, my love?" he sent me a knowing smirk.

"Oh stop it." I shoved at his shoulder, squirming once again on his lap, only to freeze once I felt a bulge in his pants. "Leave it to you to sporting a nice tent in your pants in the middle of your own bar."

"Would you like to take this somewhere more...private?" he licked his lips hungrily, his eyes darkening as his fingers reached the hem of the dress, teasingly pushing underneath the fabric.

"You're supposed to be entertaining the customers, not yourself." I jumped as the dress began riding up even higher for access to the aching between my legs. I let out a soft moan as my eyes fluttered back close for a brief moment. I wasn't sure how far Eric would actually go while we sat there as every single patron in the bar watched our every movement. I wasn't so sure I cared very much. The feel of his fingers dancing across my skin, leaving a mixture of warmth and coolness surging through me in the most pleasurable ways, made it feel like I wasn't even there, trapped in my own body. I felt like I was floating, like not even gravity was able to keep me down. It was a fantastic feeling, one that I never wanted to end.

"As entertaining as this is, you have guests." Pam's voice interrupted our exhibitionist escapades.

My eyes snapped open, my cheeks flushing red as I remembered where we were. Eric was smirking widely, winking at me as I straightened the bottom of my dress. I hid my embarrassment, diving my face into Eric's shoulder, hiding the rest of the bar from view.

"Mr. Northman." An unfortunate familiar voice spoke.

I felt Eric tense, his mood shifting almost instantly. I frowned as I slowly drew my head up and was surprised to find Nan Flanagan standing before us, two of her men flanking her on either side.

"What do I owe this pleasurable visit?" Eric raised an eyebrow, the sarcasm just dripping from his voice.

"Cut the crap Northman." Nan didn't look pleased at all, her cold gaze falling on me. I squirmed uncomfortably, and I wasn't surprised to find Eric's arousal had disappeared. I couldn't blame him, no one would be happy to see Nan Flanagan, the cold hearted bitch, especially not Eric's manhood.

"I...er...I think I need to...er...be anywhere else but here." I hopped off of Eric's lap and went to move around Nan and her guards, hoping to escape whatever lecture she was going to give Eric now. She never seemed to be around when we needed her, like when Victor was running amuck and killing everyone. But now that the war was over, now that the trouble had passed, she just waltzes in and acts like the world revolves around her. I wasn't sure how old she was, but I was certain Eric was older. If I could have it my way, I'd give Eric the order and have him rip her head off. I don't think anyone would mind.

"You," she pointed at me, freezing me to the spot. "Stay."

My face fell, my shoulders slumping forward as I turned back towards Eric. He sighed but nodded, motioning to the seat beside him on his left. I pouted but took the seat, my hand finding Eric's for comfort. He squeezed it, silently assuring me that whatever Nan wanted, we would get through this together.

"Would you like to take this into my office where can have a bit more...privacy?" Eric glanced around at the rest of the bar, and while everyone looked away quickly, not wanting to catch Eric's gaze, I could tell that they were all listening closely.

"This won't take long." Nan narrowed her ice cold eyes into slits. "Do you know the whereabouts of Victor Madden, the regent of Louisiana, and Bill Compton, the Sheriff of this...shithole?"

"No." Eric answered swiftly, his face a blank mask. I tried to follow his lead and masked the sudden fear that was surging through me. Eric had felt it however, and squeezed my hand once again. "Have they gone missing?"

"Have you not noticed?" Nan didn't seem like she believed Eric for one minute.

"I haven't. Oh no, what a shame."

"Everyone seems to be disappearing around you, Eric, funny how they all seem to rank above you."

"Are you accusing me of anything, Ms. Flanagan? Is there any evidence to prove that I'm linked to the disappearance of these two?" Eric raised an eyebrow. He was good, he was oh so good.

"How about you?" she turned her cold withering stare on me.

I couldn't think straight as I just stared up at her. Funny how I could kill Victor no problem, but then this bitch comes around, and I'm rendered speechless. I was just too afraid that I wouldn't be able to hide the fear and concern if I were to speak a word. I could only mask so much at a time. I wasn't practiced at this like Eric was. Yeah, alright, so I had some faults.

"Well?" she planted her hands on her hips firmly, her foot tapping impatiently. "Have you lost your ability to speak since the last time you mouthed off to me?"

Eric growled, rising to his feet immediately. He towered over Nan, his fangs clicking out in defence. I tried to hide my smile at his protection, even if it was just from a cold hearted bitch like Nan Flanagan.

"Do not speak to her like that." Eric hissed in her face, ignoring the two guards that had tightened their holds on their rather large guns. I looked around the bar and found that everyone had stopped what they were pretending to do and was now just staring directly at the scene unfolding before them. I couldn't blame them, I would be interested too if I wasn't in the fray of it all. I gulped as I looked between the guards with the guns and Eric.

"As of right now, Northman, you're absolutely no one." Nan reminded him. "You hold no authority here, and if I had it my way, you would be silvered and put in a coffin for a hundred years as punishment for talking back."

"I would kill you." Eric threatened, drawing closer, his hands curling at his sides as he tried to control his bubbling anger. "I would rip your head from your body and enjoy doing so."

"_If_ I had it my way, you and your little human would be put on trial." Nan sneered. "But unfortunately, as it is, the Authority has the final say. And they've mistakenly reinstated your position as Sheriff of Area 5."

"Well then fantastic, you can show yourself out." Pam was standing off to the side, her eyes narrowed at the bitch threatening her maker. Her fangs were extended, and she looked ready to snack on any one of the guards.

"Stay out of this blondie." Nan snarled at Pam before glaring down at me. "And you...you're the last known witness to the whereabouts of Victor Madden. Where is he? Where are all of them?"

I inhaled sharply before answering, praying that my voice held steady. "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

"Look, you annoying little bitch." Nan was suddenly in my face, her hands curling around the arms of the chair, her face only an inch from mine. Her fangs were out, and I scooted as far back in the chair as I possibly could to put some distance between us. "I want answers and I want them now. What did you do to Madden and Compton?"

"You have no proof of anything, Ms. Flanagan." I answered in a sickeningly sweet voice. "You have no evidence to link either Eric or I to anything."

"You know something, I can feel it." the arms of the wood chair began splintering from her tightening grip. "Tell me what you know, now."

"I can't tell you what I don't know." I was surprised with myself. Maybe it was Eric, sending me waves of calm and assurance through our bond, or maybe I was just tired of this bitch harassing us. But I felt more confident than I had only minutes ago. "Now if you'll excuse us, Eric and I were in the middle of something."

Nan growled, but before Eric could rip her apart, limb by limb as he appeared he wanted to do, she rose, her gaze catching the sparkling ring on my finger.

"Engaged?" she raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow at Eric. "I'm surprised; you don't seem like the type."

"Get. Out." Eric was fuming; I didn't need to be an expert on his emotions to know that. If he had been human, his face would have been beet red, his knuckles a pasty white. But as it turns out, he wasn't human at all, and I think his angered pale face, the sharp incisors baring at Nan, ready to rip right through her, just made him seem more dangerous than any human ever could.

"One day, Northman, one day I will find a reason to sentence you to the true death." Nan clenched her teeth, but as she had no solid proof that Eric and I were behind the sudden disappearances of Victor and Bill and all of their followers, she had no reason to arrest either of us. And she must have known this as she looked anything but happy to be walking out of the bar empty handed. She detested Eric, that wasn't hard to notice. She couldn't wait for the day she could find a reason to sentence him to death, I truly believed her when she said this. But that would never happen. Eric may be an idiot about many things, but he was an expert at keeping his name as squeaky clean as possible.

A hush fell over the bar as Nan strutted towards the exit. The patrons parted much like they had for me, but this time it was out of fear rather than obligation. The moment the bar door was closed behind Nan and her guards, I let out a long and heavy sigh, feeling as if a weight had just been lifted from my shoulders.

"Are you..." Eric turned his concerned gaze on me, his eyes searching my entire form to find one hair out of place for him to blame on Nan. But other than being a bit spooked and irritated, I was perfectly fine.

"I'm fine." I assured him, smiling up at the vampire. "You're amazing, you know that?"

Eric's body relaxed as he simply nodded and returned back to his throne. He sat there silent for a moment, Pam and I exchanging worried glances before the smirk slowly began to appear on Eric's lips. He spoke a few words in Swedish before suddenly I was up and out of the chair and thrown over Eric's shoulder. I let out a yelp of surprise as I slapped Eric's back, begging him to let me down. I was just imagining what the customers thought, and I knew if they looked long enough, they would see a whole lot more of me than I wanted to share.

"Eric!" I whined. "Let me down!"

"We're in need of privacy. Now."

"Well I can walk to your office." I pointed out. "Let me down, please?"

"But this is far more convenient." I could just imagine that wide smirk of his as he began down the steps of the stage and through the path the humans and vampire once again created. I gazed up and found Pam sharing an identical look as her maker, winking at me as Eric carried me into the back hallway and into his office. Once I felt myself being lowered down onto the leather couch. I squirmed onto the opposite side, sticking my tongue out at the vampire.

"You are such a horny teenager sometimes, I swear." I snickered as I attempted to stand up.

Only Eric grabbed me by the hips before I could make a single move, dragging me down beneath him. He hovered over me as his lips dipped down to capture mine, the love and passion flowing between us.

"I'm going to ravish you all night long." He vowed, his lips parting from mine, the lust returning to his orbs as he stared down at me hungrily.

I couldn't stop my own smirk from appearing on my lips as my hands ran up his chest and to the back of his neck, pulling him back down, my voice vibrating against his lips.

"Bring it on."

* * *

><p>"The house is beautiful." I looked up at the nearly rebuilt house in awe.<p>

"I still can't believe Eric is paying for it all." Sookie commented.

"As he says, someone has to fix what I broke." I rolled my eyes as I turned towards the blonde. "And if Eric hadn't stepped up to offer, I would have. I just feel so guilty that..."

"Don't." Sookie stopped me, shaking her head as she laid her hands on my shoulders. "Your life is more important to me than some silly house."

"It's been in your family for generations though." I pointed out with a frown. I couldn't help the guilt that was eating away at me. I felt guilty for causing Quinn's death, and I felt guilty for having Sookie's family home destroyed by hose bastards. If it hadn't of been for me, Quinn would still be walking around, brightening the world with his contagious grin, and Sookie would have a house to live in again. But I had taken both away, I was responsible for the death of a friend and destroying the house that I knew meant a lot to Sookie. She had grown up here; she had lived the majority of her life within those four walls. And I had just taken that away from her. I felt terrible.

"Please don't blame yourself." She pulled me in for a tight embrace. "I would rather my best friend be alive than to have some house. You're like a sister to me, Ellie. We're family as far as I'm concerned."

"If I hadn't been so stupid, if I had just..." I trailed off, tears forming in my eyes.

"This isn't really about me and the house, is it?" Sookie guessed right away, putting me at arm's length as her eyes searched my face. "This is about Quinn, isn't it?"

"It's all my fault, Sookie." I couldn't stop the tears from slipping down my cheeks one by one. I tried to brush them away, but it was useless. A small sob escaped my lips as I hid my face in my hands. "He's dead because of me."

"Oh don't say that." She pulled me in for another hug, rubbing my back soothingly. But nothing she could say or do would rid me of this guilt, of this pain. Quinn was gone, he was really gone. And that was my fault. "Don't do this to yourself. Don't let the guilt eat away at you."

"How can I not?" I sobbed into her shoulder, unable to control the emotions racking my body. I had tried so hard to keep my emotions at bay around Eric. I knew he would comfort me, I knew he would hold me in his arms and say the exact same thing that Sookie was. But I also knew that Eric despised Quinn. He thought Quinn had taken his place in my life, and that would just never be true. It was for that reason that I didn't want to break down in front of him. I didn't want him to think that I loved him any less because I was mourning the loss of such a close friend. It was stupid, but it was obvious that I wasn't exactly the smartest one around. If I hadn't gone through with my stupid and idiotic plan, then Quinn would still be here.

"You said it yourself that Quinn doesn't blame you. He told you that when you saw him. So don't hold onto this guilt. It wasn't your fault. No one blames you, Ellie."

"But I blame me!" I exclaimed, pulling away from Sookie and rubbed at my eyes. I couldn't rid myself of the tears, but I needed something to do. "It's my fault he's gone. It's all my fault. I always have to come up with these stupid plans and I'm never the one who has to pay the price for them, it's always the people that I love. I'm the one to blame, I always am."

"Ellie." Sookie reached out to me.

I just shook my head and stepped back however, turning away from her as I let the tears spill over my cheeks. My legs were growing weak as the sobs began growing louder. I would have crashed to the ground if a strong pair of arms hadn't wrapped themselves around me. I was pressed against a hard but warm chest and the memory of Quinn just came crashing down around me.

"Hey, come on now Ellie." Alcide's smooth and comforting voice met my ears. "You know that's not true. You know it's not your fault. He died protecting you. That's how he would have wanted to die. That's who Quinn was."

"I killed him! I killed him!" I clutched onto Alcide's plaid shirt, scared that if I let go, he too would just disappear. We haven't spoken since we parted ways in Mississippi, and a part of me had been angry that he hadn't cared enough to help us through this war. But he had his own demons to battle. He had his own war to rage inside of himself and with Debbie. I could understand that, and it didn't mean I didn't consider him a good friend. He had put his life on the line for Sookie and me enough times. He had thrown himself into wars that didn't concern him. He may not have been here this time, but he had been there every other time in the past. And that meant something to me.

"Shh." He stroked a hand through my dark hair with one hand while his other pressed into the middle of my back securely, assuring me that he was there, that he wasn't letting me go. "Don't do this to yourself, Ellie. You need to forgive yourself."

"I can't. I killed him." I shook my head, my legs threatening to give out on me again.

But Alcide held me against him, holding me up, using his strength when I no longer had an ounce of it. It had been two weeks since Quinn died, but it felt like it had only been two days. Why had the universe been so cruel? Why had God allowed another loved one to be taken away from me? I had lost so many that I cared about. I had lost too many souls. Was I being punished? Was this some cruel punishment for the deaths I've caused by my own hands? It just wasn't fair. My parents had died long before their time, and my brother had just passed so suddenly that I just hadn't been prepared. And now Quinn was gone. He was here one minute, and the next, he had been taken away from me. It just wasn't fair. Why did this keep happening to me?

I didn't know how long we stood there, how long I cried into Alcide's chest, how long he kept his arms around me, whispering soothing words into my ear. Eventually the sun began to set, the sky turning pink. I knew Eric would be awake soon, if he wasn't already, and wondering where I was. I had promised him I would be home by the time the sun set, and it didn't look like I was going to be keeping that promise. He'd come looking for me soon, and I was certain that he could feel the emotional pain that was cursing through me.

It was for that reason that I slowly drew away from Alcide, my tears drying on my cheeks. I kept my gaze on the ground, part of me embarrassed by my sudden breakdown, while another part of me was scared that if I looked up at Alcide, I would start breaking down again.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, wrapping my arms around myself. "I didn't mean to..."

"Hey," he clasped a finger under my chin and forced me to look up at him. His eyes held warmth as he smiled down at me. His dark hair flopped in the wind, and it was only now that I realized his shirt had been undone, his perfectly toned torso out on display. "No one blames you Ellie, so don't even think for a minute that any of this is your fault. If anyone's to blame, it's Victor, and you've already taken care of him. Quinn wouldn't want you living your life like this."

I could feel another batch of tears forming in my eyes and I had to look away, blinking rapidly to force them back.

"I know things have been messy between us lately, but I'm always around if you need to talk." He leaned down, his lips brushing over my forehead. "Whether you're dating Northman or not..."

"Engaged." I whispered, my gaze dipping to the ring on my finger. "We're engaged."

"Oh." He sounded surprise as he straightened, running a hand through his hair. "I guess congratulations are in order."

"Thanks." I kept my head bowed. "I should go, Eric will be wondering where I am soon."

"He's keeping you on a tight leash, isn't..."

"Not now, Alcide." Sookie cut him off, her hand falling on my arm. "Do you want me to drive you?"

"I'll be fine." I assured her, though I wasn't so sure of that myself. Maybe one day I would forgive myself. Maybe one day I would be able to move forward and put that horrible night behind me. But for now, it was just too soon, the memories were just too fresh. Right now all I wanted was to curl up in Eric's arms and have him tell me everything was going to be alright, for him to ravish me until I could no longer think straight. "I'll see you later."

I turned before either could say another word, and hurried to the red corvette. I fumbled with the keys before slipping into the car and starting it up. I barely gave the two or the house a second glance before I was pulling out of the driveway, the sky turning darker with every passing minute. I drove through the back roads before finding the exit to the highway. I rubbed at my eyes, ridding myself of the tears and hoping Eric wouldn't notice once I got home. But if knew that would only be wishful thinking. He always knew when something was wrong, when something was troubling me. Maybe that was another reason I loved him as much as I did. He always knew the right times to comfort me.

The sky was completely black as I exited the highway and began through the countryside to Eric's and my home. It felt odd to think of it as our home. I had always considered his Shreveport house home, but in the back of my mind, I always knew that it never truly was my home, that I was only a guest in Eric's house. But living with Eric was different this time around. Maybe it was because we were engaged, but it felt like this was truly our home. While we may travel all over the world in our centuries to come, that house sitting in the middle of nowhere would always be where we came back to, where we would curl up together after a long day and just be with one another. And that's what I loved most about it. It felt simpler this time around with Eric, like I didn't have to analyze every little thing. And that's how love was supposed to be. It wasn't supposed to be difficult. It wasn't supposed to be hard. It was supposed to be easy. We would always have our arguments, that would never change. But this time, I knew that no matter what we may say or do, this was it. We were stuck with one another, this was going to last a lifetime, no matter what.

And that brought just a tiny bit of happiness into my life at that moment. I did know Quinn would be happy for me. He had always known that I loved Eric all along, no matter what I might have said or done. And while he may have thought Eric was an asshole and didn't deserve me half of the time, I knew he would be ecstatic that we were finally happy together, finally moving forward with our lives.

I was so deep in thought that I never noticed the dark figure standing in the middle of the road until it was too late. I tried to swerve around the form, I tried to avoid them. But the roads were slick with the rain that had fallen out here not too long ago and the car slid from side to side until it slid right into a ditch, the front of the car slamming into the trunk of a tree with such force, my head hit the door window with a sickening crash. I groaned as the world suddenly grew dark for only a brief moment, my vision wavering, everything around me growing still.

I was slumped against the steering wheel when I came to. My body ached as I slowly drew myself up, the seat belt digging into me. My head swam, and as I lightly touched the side of my head, I could feel the familiar sticky substance of blood coating my fingers. I leaned my head back against the headrest as I stared at the wreckage around me. The front of the car was wrapped around a tree, the windshield completely cracked and destroyed.

"Eric is so not going to be happy." I mumbled to myself as I turned my head to glance out of the side window, trying to ignore the blood that was stained there from my head collision. My heart just about stopped when I found the dark figure standing at the top of the ditch on the side of the road. I couldn't tell who or what it was, but I wasn't so sure I wanted to wait and find out. Warm and inviting people didn't just appear out of thin air in the middle of the road, causing you to crash. No, usually that was the job for the baddies. "Can't get a minute of peace can I?"

I fought with my seat belt, only to find it stuck. A cry emitted from my lips as I pulled and pulled until finally, I held my hand around the seat belt, the warmth spreading from my chest to my one hand. I heard the sizzling and I tugged forcefully at the fabric until it had been burned enough that I could pull it apart. Once the seat belt was taken care of, I slowly began climbing into the passenger seat and pushed open the door, wanting to put as much distance between me and the mysterious figure.

I yelped in surprise however, as the moment my feet touched the ground, the figure suddenly just appeared before me. I pressed my back against the car, my hands outstretched before me in an attempt to keep him at a distance. It was a him, I saw that now. On any other occasion, I would have thought of him as handsome. He was tall, though not nearly as tall as Eric. His posture however, made him seem taller, and it felt like he was just towering over me. His skin was caramel, his eyes dark. His hair matched his eyes and was cut close to his head. It was the hint of fangs that alerted me to what he was. That and possibly the cape that he wore. I would have giggled if I hadn't been bleeding from the side of my head. I knew just how dangerous that was. My blood was intoxicating; every vampire desired it after only a whiff of it.

"W-Who are you?" I demanded to know as I slowly began inching around the car.

He followed me with his eyes, not saying a word. His gaze rose to my bleeding head, and I saw a flicker of hunger in his eyes before he masked the emotion and dropped his gaze back down to mine.

"Who the hell are you?" I growled, at the back of the car now. I held onto the truck with a firm grip, too afraid that if I let go, then I would fall to the ground, unable to hold myself up. Why was I always getting myself into these situations?

"I mean you no harm, Miss Cole." The vampire stepped forward, his head tilting to the side. His accent was thick with a Latin flare.

It didn't take me long to put two and two together.

This wasn't just any ordinary vampire. This was the new King of Louisiana. This was Felipe De Castro.

Somehow that didn't make it any better. Was he pissed off that I had killed Victor, his second in command? I was pretty certain he wasn't thrilled to lose his comrade. Is that why he was here, why he had suddenly appeared to me when I was alone? Was he waiting to strike, to exact his revenge? I was beginning to think I should have let Sookie drive me home. I quickly shook that thought away though. If she had, she too would be in danger, and I couldn't let another loved one die because of me.

"What do you want from me?" I braced myself against the back of the car as Felipe grew closer. I tensed as he came within only a foot of my form, his hand rising to the gash in the side of my head. I winced as he lightly ran a finger just below the wound, collecting the blood that was pouring out. I couldn't breathe as I watched him lick the blood from his finger, a satisfied smile crossing his lips.

"You are as delectable as I imagined the Phoenix to be." His eyes closed as if he was savouring the taste of my blood.

"That's great and all, but if you're going to try and kill me, you should know it won't work." I slowly began inching away from him again.

"Ah yes, I have heard the rumours." Felipe's dark eyes opened, his gaze falling to my neck. "It's all very...intriguing."

"For you maybe, not so much for me." I gulped as I took another step back, only to catch my foot on an unexpected dip in the ground and found myself falling backwards. Before I could meet the ground however, a pair of arms caught me, steadying me back on my feet once again. My eyes grew wide as I stared up into the face of the man I loved. I sighed in relief as he pushed himself in front of me, his fangs baring out at Felipe who still had that calm look on his face.

"Elizabeth?" Godric's soothing voice rang in my ears and I felt his arm circling around my waist, holding me upright. I let myself lean against the vampire, the pounding in my head beginning to become nearly too much.

"I'm fine." I whispered to him, my gaze catching his quickly before watching the scene before us. The two vampires were sizing one another up. And while Felipe looked impressive, I would bet my money on Eric any day of the week.

"If you so much as lay another hand on her..." Eric growled dangerously low.

"I had no intention of harming your..." Felipe gazed at me once again. "Your wife as it seems."

"Fiancée." I glared at the king.

"Congratulations are in order than. A vampire and the Phoenix. Truly remarkable." His flashed what could be categorized as a charming smile to us all. "It's an hour to make your acquaintance, Miss Cole."

"No offence, but I'm not exactly happy to meet you." I pursed my lips together before adding sarcastically, "_my King_."

"Ah, but how did you know?" he sounded so innocent.

"Your accent. And the cape." I shrugged. "You seem to fit the description."

"You are a perceptive one." His smile only seemed to widen. I noticed the difference between his smile and the smug grin that Victor always wore. With Victor, you knew there was an ulterior motive to everything he ever said or did. But with Felipe, he genuinely looked happy. A smiling vampire, who would have thought? If he hadn't caused me to crash the car and completely freak me out, perhaps I would have even liked him.

"What are you doing here, Felipe?" Godric spoke, an edge to his voice as he tightened his arms around me.

"I am King of Louisiana; it's my duty to oversee the lands that I rule." Felipe answered honestly. Not that I could exactly tell if he was lying, but something told me that Felipe rarely lied.

"Perhaps you should have arrived two weeks ago when your second in command was terrorizing the state." Godric retorted coldly.

Felipe didn't answer at first, and as I looked closely, I could see the sorrow in his dark orbs.

"I was horrified to learn of Victor's doings." Felipe shook his head sadly. "To learn of Sophie-Anne's death...I was devastated. She was good friend to me."

"You pulled the trigger." I accused, my eyes narrowing. However he may be acting now, he was still the one behind all the murders in my mind. He had been the insistent one. He wanted Louisiana and Mississippi so desperately that he had let his dangerous second in command run amuck and kill many innocent lives. And not just here, but also in New Orleans and Jackson with the two bombings that took place. Innocent people died all for some silly little reason. This wasn't a game, it was reality. And many good people had died because of it.

Felipe stared at me for the longest time, his gaze boring right through me. I shifted uncomfortably in Godric's arms, but didn't break eye contact.

"Yes, perhaps that is true." He nodded. "I wished to merge our territories together. I had offered Sophie-Anne a partnership. But she was stubborn and refused. She enjoyed her power; it was a quality of hers that I admired. She was not afraid to rule over others, to be ruthless when she chose to. Most thought of her to be weak since her progeny met the true death. But I never thought as much. She was a warrior. I myself have lost a child, and it is truly a pain that is unbearable. Those that live through such a thing, they deserve to be held on a pedestal."

"They why did you kill her? Why did you bomb New Orleans and Jackson and kill all of those people?" my eyes narrowed as I thought of the destruction I had seen at both bomb sites. It had been horrible, truly horrible.

"It was never my intention. I wished to persuade her, but never with such extreme measures."

"You sent Victor; you had to of known what he was capable of." Godric pointed out.

"I was...as you humans say, naive. Victor is a very dangerous warrior; it was why I held him at my side for so many years. But he had grown restless as of late and I..." Felipe trailed off, as if searching for the words to continue.

"You didn't want him to mess up in Nevada so you sent him to take care of us." I finished for him.

"Yes." Felipe admitted. "I had hoped that Victor could procure the state until I was able to come myself. But I did not expect Victor to go to such lengths to do so. I gave him free reign when I should not have. He had taken the laws in his own hands and has killed many that did not deserve to die. For that, I will forever feel remorse."

The funny thing was, he sounded like he actually meant it.

"Did you send Victor here to collect me?" I questioned, knowing that had been Victor's goal, to be able to control me, to use my powers for his own benefit.

"No." Felipe shook his head, a hint of anger in his tone. "Victor sought you out on his own, against my orders. I am old, Miss Cole. Perhaps not as old as your vampire friends here, but I am old enough to know of the stories. The Phoenixes are gods that walk among us, and for too long have they been lost. You have returned to us, the great god of the sun has returned and it a pleasure to have met you. Such beauty, such power, it should be protected, not exploited like Victor wished. He sought out power, it was why he had come to me decades ago, joining my ranks. But the power had become too much for Victor. He was driven mad in his search for the ultimate source of power."

"Essentially me." I frowned, knowing that I was exactly what Victor had been seeking. He would have been more powerful than any vampire or any other being alive if he had me at his side. Now I was even gladder that he was dead. "I guess it's a good thing I killed him then."

Felipe didn't look surprised at all, like maybe he expected Victor to meet that fate. "Victor was too eager for his own good. I feared he would meet that fate in some capacity if he did not control himself."

"So...you're not angry at all that I killed him?" I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "You're his king. Shouldn't you be raising hell because I killed your second in command?"

The smile returned to Felipe's face, and I had to say that it looked odd when he wasn't smiling. It was such a natural thing that for him not to smile, it just wasn't right. Damn him for being so friendly. Felipe the friendly vampire. Had a nice ring to it.

"I believe you were the one to raise hell, my dear." His smile grew. "You have incredible power. I am amazed that you withheld yourself for so long. He had terrorized you, as Godric spoke of. You have great restraint."

"No, I just didn't know how to kill him any sooner." I shrugged. "But I had great enjoyment in watching him suffer, in causing him the same pain that he's caused me."

"You've lost many close to you in this war." He mused, tilting his head to the side. "I was aware that you were close to Sophie-Anne. She had always been fascinated with those she couldn't understand."

"Sophie-Anne was a good person. She was...she was murdered for no reason."

"I agree with you. And if you had not killed Victor, I would have punished him myself." He agreed. "You also lost another, I was told. John Quinn."

"John." I spoke softly. I had never known his full name. He was always just Quinn to me, to everyone I knew. I had always assumed there was more to it, more to his life. He knew everything there was to know about me, and yet when I truly thought about it, I hardly knew a thing about him. Did he have a family? Who were the ones that would miss him, that would mourn his death?

"I knew of him well. His family resided in my territory. I will assure that his death will not be in vain. He will be remembered as a brave warrior, one that stories will be told of."

I felt tears form in my eyes for a second time that night. I turned my head into Godric's chest, the tears threatening to spill as the paim and guilt ate away at me. Quinn had a family out there, a family that would no longer have Quinn in their lives. And that was all because of me, because of my stupidity, because of how selfish I was. How could I possibly forgive myself?

"Don't cry." Eric spoke for the first time since threatening Felipe when the two vampires had both arrived. He was at my side in an instant, replacing Godric as he wrapped his arms securely around me. I tried to hold myself together, not wanting to break down before the king. But the pain was becoming nearly unbearable. I would rather be tortured by Victor a thousand times over than to deal with this raw emotional pain. I was tired of mourning the loss of loved ones. I was tired of grieving. "You know I hate it when you cry. I'd rather you yell or hit me. Or anything else. But don't cry."

I don't know why I laughed. Maybe I was just exhausted, which could have been the truth. Breaking down in Alcide's arm, it had taken a lot out of me. And now I had just been in a car crash and was chatting with the King of Louisiana like it was friggin tea time. I needed to crawl into bed pronto and just sleep for a couple dozen years. I was immortal, I could swing it. So I just did whatever came to me, and that was laughing. There was nothing particularly funny what Eric had said, or about this situation at all. But after everything I've been through, I could plead insanity and could get away with it.

"I...I wasn't expecting you to laugh." Eric stared down at me with a stunned expression on his face.

"You said no crying." I pointed out. There was a smile on my face, but it was a forced one, the smile not meeting my eyes. I turned my gaze back to Felipe, who had been watching us in interest, and caught his gaze one again. "No offence, but I would really like to go home right about now. I've had a long day and..." I waved at the still bleeding wound on the side of my head."

"I am truly sorry for causing such destruction here tonight. It was not my intention to bring you any harm. I merely wished to meet the rumoured Phoenix. And I must say, you do not disappoint Miss Cole."

"I'll take that as a compliment." I rubbed my forehead tiredly. "But is that all? You don't want to shout or punish us for what we did? You're our king; you can do whatever the hell you think is appropriate. I'm sure Nan Flanagan would just love for you to kill us."

"I have no such thing in mind." He shook his head. "But you are correct; I have come here for a reason."

"Well..." I waved him to continue.

"There is no question that many look to you two for guidance." Felipe directed this comment at Eric and Godric, and none of us could deny it. They were the oldest vampires around after all. "I've come to offer my peace, my hand in a truce. I've already spoken with the Authority, and you have been appointed as Sheriff of this area once again, Mr. Northman."

"So I've been told." Eric's expression hardened as he spoke to Felipe. He still didn't trust him, and I could understand that. But oddly enough, I did trust him. Maybe I would come to regret that later. But as I looked around at the vampires beside me at this very moment, I realized that I seemed to have a good sense of character. Felipe was the exact opposite of Victor. He didn't wish for cruelty, for a war to be had. He reminded me of Godric even. He wanted the piece. He wanted to live in harmony. And I could respect that.

"I have many kingdoms, and I'm afraid I cannot be everywhere at once." Felipe clasped his hands behind his back. "It would give me a peace of mind if a strong business man like yourself, was my eyes and ears, Mr. Northman. I respect you, whether you believe that or not. I do not wish to...stomp on your territory, as you might say. I wish to work alongside of you, not over you. We will go nowhere in these times if we don't work together. Victor didn't believe this, and for that, he was destined to meet the true death. I can only hope that we can work together, that we can put aside the past and move forward."

I watched Eric's expression as Felipe said this, but I couldn't tell what was going through my Viking's head. I glanced at Godric, and he looked calm. He didn't look like there was a reason not to trust Felipe. He would have attacked the vampire at the fight sign of distrust. But he just simply stood there, as if we were just old friends catching up. And maybe that's all this could be. Felipe was not Victor, that much was obvious. Perhaps if Felipe had come to Louisiana on his own, without sending his psychotic second in command in his place, none of this would have happened. But we couldn't change the past. God knows if it was possible, I would have brought Quinn back in a heartbeat. But I couldn't. All we could do was move on with our lives and hope for a better tomorrow. And Felipe was offering us that. Eric would never approve of being talked down to, of being overpowered by those ranking above him. He had always disliked Sophie-Anne for her childlike behaviour and failure to rule Louisiana like he thought it should have been. But Felipe was offering a partnership with Eric, to help improve Louisiana together, not apart. Honestly, after the war we had somehow walked out of, this sounded like the best idea I've heard lately.

"Felipe would not offer such a thing if he truly did not wish it, Eric." Godric spoke up, offering his progeny an assuring look. "What he says is the truth."

Eric frowned, glancing down at me as if I would have all the answers. I merely shrugged, wrapping my own arms around Eric.

"I just want peace and happiness Eric, just for a little bit. I think working with Felipe can give us that. I want to marry you; I want to have a future with you. I don't want another war like this."

He sighed, raising a hand to caress my cheek. I closed my eyes, turning into his comforting touching until his fingers were lightly dancing across my bottom lip. I could have kissed him right then and there, but something told me it wasn't exactly the time or place. Instead, I opened my eyes and waited for Eric to come to a decision.

"I will accept. On one condition."

"Of course." Felipe nodded.

"No surprises. If you break your word, I will kill you myself and I will enjoy doing it. I can snap you like a twig if I wanted to. Do not betray my trust, Felipe. We've gone through hell; I don't wish to do so again."

"I offer you everything that you've ever wished for." Felipe assured. "I only want peace, Mr. Northman. I only want to move forward and put these painful weeks behind us."

Eric's arms fell to his side as he moved from beside me and to where Felipe stood. Eric glared down at him for a moment before slowly raising his hand. It was an odd greeting, as most vampires looked down upon humans trying to shake hands in such a human fashion. But Felipe grasped his hand, his smile never wavering. It was a true smile, one that I wouldn't mind seeing every once in awhile.

"No tricks. No more Victor's." Eric's voice held a hint of malice that would frighten most into running away.

"No tricks, Mr. Northman."

And just like that, our future seemed just a little bit brighter. Felipe and Eric shook hands, a parting goodbye being spoken before Felipe took off into the trees to wherever his destination may be. Godric turned to us then, a smile forming on his lips, his orbs holding the same relief that I was feeling. It was Eric who spoke first, saying the words I wasn't expecting, at least not after what just happened.

"You crashed my corvette...again."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** the first official appearance by Felipe! I like writing his character. he didn't have much written about him in the books, so I just sort of made him how I saw him to be. and all is well in the world! this is actually the last chapter before the two part finale...and yes, you can expect the wedding to be taking place...and it's absolutely adorable and sweet, and everyone nagging me for a happy ending will be overly happy lol. As my original idea for what I was going to move onto next after this fic was finished was crushed because of stupid rules and crap, I'm going to be concentrating on my Godric fic for a bit, maybe coming up with some other great true blood ideas. but have no fear, there will be another Eric and Ellie adventure at some point in the future!


	49. Enough for Always

**Chapter Forty Nine: Enough For Always**

"If you keep doing that, you're going to break the bottle. And then you're going to have to clean it up." I leaned against the doorway to the kitchen, watching as Eric moodily slammed his bottle of true blood down on the counter after each sip. "Why are you so moody tonight?"

He shot me a dark glare and I held my hands up in defence, not sure what had put Eric into such a rotten mood. I couldn't think of doing or saying anything lately that could have driven him to this point. Not that I could remember anyways.

"Is it something that was said between you and Felipe when you met at Fangtasia?" I asked curiously, cautiously stepped into the room.

"No." He grumbled, not explaining any further. He took another sip before slamming the bottle so hard that, as I had warned him, it shattered across the counter. Shards of glass and the remaining red liquid went everywhere, dripping down to the nice tiled floor. Eric cursed in Swedish as he glared down at the mess. I had been trying desperately to learn the language so I wouldn't be so left out when he spoke it with Godric and Pam, but all I had been able to pick up were the few curse words he would mutter when he was angry.

"Well now look at what you've done." I shook my head and grabbed a few sheets of power towel and moved around the island to where the mess was. I bent down, dabbing at the pool of true blood while carefully picking up the larger shards of glass. I winced as a piece slipped and cup my finger, causing the glass to fall back out of my hand and to the ground. My nose scrunched up as I peered down at my now cut finger, the wound not too deep, but blood was already rushing to the surface.

I yelped in surprise when suddenly Eric grabbed me by the wrist and hoisted me back up onto my feet before lifting me onto the counter that wasn't covered in true blood. I raised an eyebrow at the vampire before me, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Eric?" I leaned forward, resting my other hand on his chest. "Are you..."

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, his gaze falling to my bleeding finger.

"I should have been more careful picking up the glass, that's all." I shrugged. "It wasn't your fault."

"I was the one to break the bottle." He sighed, lifting my hand up, his tongue flicking out to the bleeding wound. I winced at first from the first lick, and the second. But after a moment, as Eric sliced his tongue so his blood could heal the wound, the pain slowly began to vanish until my finger looked as good as new. There was still a sadness in his usually bright orbs that broke my heart however. "I'm sorry."

"Eric." I cupped his cheek, lifting his gaze to meet mine. "Accidents happen. It wasn't your fault, alright?"

He nodded but that look was still on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Why are you so angry? Did something happen at Fangtasia with Felipe?"

"No." Eric shook his head running a hand through his hair. "Felipe is...he is a good ruler."

"Okay, so then what's wrong? Did I do something to upset you?" I caressed his cheek with the tips of my fingers. "What's wrong, my Viking?"

He looked hesitant to say a word, and that worried me. Something was wrong. I never liked that look on his face, and this time wasn't any different.

"Tell me." I encouraged. "Tell me what's wrong."

His eyes closed, his forehead dipping down to lean against mine. My own eyes closed at his closeness, loving the feel of him against me, his arms circling around my waist. And to think, I would forever have a lifetime of these moments. Just perhaps without the broken glass.

"Godric, he's..." Eric began, his voice soft, wavering even.

"What about Godric?" I urged him to continue.

"He's...He's planning on leaving." He sucked in a breath, waiting for my reaction as his orbs opened to meet mine.

It felt like time had just frozen. "What?"

"Godric is planning on leaving. He told me tonight." Eric explained, sorrow in his orbs. "He asked me not to tell you and I...I cannot keep secrets from you. You will be my wife soon. I will not revert to who I used to be. We are one now. You are the woman that I cherish, and forever will. He never commanded it of me, and I couldn't keep such a thing from you."

"Why is he leaving?" I asked in a soft voice, my mind travelling a mile a minute. "Why is he going?"

"I won't be able to explain it as well as he can." Eric sighed, shaking his head. "But he's leaving, and soon I suspect."

I wasn't sure what to say and just sat there, staring at Eric's chest in complete and utter shock.

"Say something." He clasped a finger under my chin.

"Where is he?" I asked after a moment, my eyes finding his.

"At the Shreveport house, why?" Eric frowned.

"I...I need to borrow your keys." I slipped down off of the counter. "I need to go see him. He'll be there now, right?"

"It'll be dawn soon, so yes." Eric nodded, slowly drawing his keys from his pockets. He looked hesitant to hand them over though. "Please don't destroy another one of my cars."

"The corvette was mine, remember. You gave it to me as a gift." I pointed out as I snatched the keys from his hand.

"It was a bribe." He shrugged.

"Either way, _my_ car."

He shook his head as he followed me out of the kitchen and into the front hallway. "Be careful, my love."

"I'm surprised you're letting me go."

"I suspect you will be yelling at my maker and the thought brings me great happiness." I glanced over my shoulder to see a smirk sliding across his lips. I rolled my eyes as I stopped and turned towards him, grabbing a handful of his shirt and pulling him down until our lips met. Eric's hands went to the back of my neck, pulling me completely against him as my own hands ran across his back, tracing the hem of his shirt. I was nearly lost in the kiss, and had to remind myself of why I was leaving in the first place.

"We'll finish this when I get back." I promised him as I grabbed a sweater and slipped it on. "I can't...I can't believe he's just going to go, Eric. And he doesn't even want me to know."

"Talk to him, lover. Let him explain."

"Oh fuck that, I'm going to friggin beat his ass."

* * *

><p>I stormed into the Shreveport house only a hand an hour later, my eyes darting from side to side as I searched for the ancient vampire.<p>

"Godric!" I called, my hands curling into fists at my side.

I was furious. I couldn't believe Godric had planned to leave and had never told me. Why would he do something like that? Why would he tell Eric, but refuse to tell me, and order his own progeny not to tell me? Had I done something wrong to hurt him? By not resurrecting Kyra, at least right now, had that put a wedge in our relationship? Was this some sort of punishment? Was he leaving because he was angered by me, because he was hurt? I just didn't understand it. Godric and I had always had such a close knit bond, and now suddenly he pulls this stunt? What was he planning on doing, popping by as he was leaving to wave before taking off? "Godric get your ass over here right now!"

"Elizabeth?" Godric appeared on the stairs, a look of worry flashing across his face. "What is it?"

I didn't answer him and instead, stormed up the stairs before I met him. He opened his mouth to question what was wrong for a second time but I silenced him by slapping him right across the face. the vampire hissed in pain as a burning handprint appeared on his cheek. I stood there, only a step below him, trying desperately to control my growing anger. I could feel it spreading throughout me, cursing through my veins to the point that I knew if I didn't reign it in, my powers would be shoved outward. And I didn't want to hurt Godric, not in that sense. Maybe another few slaps would do, but I didn't want to do something as extreme as setting him on fire.

"Elizabeth?" he lightly rubbed the already healing cheek.

"How could you." I felt the tears forming in my eyes. The anger was slowly melting into pain, into hurt. "How could you just plan to leave and not tell me?"

Realization dawned in his sea coloured eyes and he sighed, his gaze falling downwards in shame. "I asked Eric not to tell you."

"Yeah well I'm happy he did." I quickly wiped away a tear that slid down my cheek. "How could you Godric? How could you just decide to pack up and leave? Why would you do something like that? I thought we were all happy? Why are you doing this to me?"

"Oh, Elizabeth." He raised a hand to cup my cheek but I stepped down a stair to avoid his touch.

"Don't." I shook my head, my eyes flashing. "Don't give me some stupid half hearted excuse. You were just going to leave and not tell me."

"I was, Elizabeth, I was going to tell you."

"When? Huh? When were you going to tell me?" I tried to keep my emotions at bay. I'd rather be yelling at him in fury than to cry. I've done enough crying in the past month. Hell, in the past few years. I had finally come to terms with everything, with Quinn's death, with all the pain and suffering I've gone through. I was happy now. I had Eric and we were going to get married and live happily ever after together. Godric was supposed to be a part of that. I had never imagined him not being there. He was a part of our little estranged family, and I liked it that way. And now he was leaving and I didn't know what to do. "Why are you leaving me?"

I tried to look away, but Godric was too quick this time and was able to clasp a finger under my chin to raise my gaze to meet his. My heart felt like it was breaking. If he left, it was going to feel like a piece of me was missing. I wanted to be whole again. I deserved that, didn't I?

"Please don't leave me." I begged him softly, the tears spilling out of my eyes uncontrollably.

"My sweet one." Godric sighed, stepping down until he was beside me on the step and wrapped his arms around me. I tried to fight him, tried to pull away, but he was too strong and I was secure against his chest. "I'm sorry; I'm so sorry my dear Phoenix. I never meant for this to hurt you, for you to cry."

"Then why?" my cries were muffled against his chest. "Why are you leaving?"

"I...I wanted to find peace."

"You couldn't find that here? With Eric and me? You have to leave us? What about the wedding? You promised you would never leave me, Godric, you promised!"

"I'm not leaving you, not forever." He tried to assure me. "I will never truly leave you, Elizabeth. I couldn't possibly."

"Then why are you doing this?"

I felt Godric stroke my hair in an attempt to soothe me, to calm me down. I hated him because he knew exactly what to do to ease my tears, to cease the sobs before they even really amounted. I hated him for knowing me so well.

"You and Eric, you're happier than I've ever seen you. And I couldn't feel more joy than I do right now. All I've wanted for so many years is for the two of you to join together, to love one another like I knew you could. And now you're set to be married, and I'm ecstatic for the two of you." His lips brushed the top of my head. "I've realized, by watching the two of you, that I have not been happy myself for too many years."

"But..."

"You've been a great addition to my life, Elizabeth." Godric drew back so he could guide my gaze up to meet his. "You are my closest friend, my family. That will never change. You've brought hope back into my life; you gave me meaning when there was no longer any in the world. I will forever cherish your friendship, your love."

"Why are you leaving?" I asked barely above a whisper, but I knew he heard me clearly enough.

"I've never truly gotten over Kyra. You know as well as I do that you can never truly move on from the one you love." He smiled sadly, a faraway look in his eyes. "I was happier than I've ever been when she was in my arms."

"Is that it? Do you...do you hate me for not resurrecting her right now?" I asked fearfully.

"Of course not." He shook his head. "I understand why you must wait, why I must be patient. You and Kyra are much alike; you have wars that you need to fight before you can allow yourself to be truly happy. You've fought your wars, and now it's time for Kyra to fight hers. I know the time will come, I know one day she will return to me, and I will forever be grateful to you for doing so."

"But..."

"But until that day arrives, I don't wish to spend my days wondering what they could have been like if she had been here." Godric admitted. "I hadn't let myself truly believe she could return, I couldn't. But now...now it's different. I know it can be done. I know that there is hope, that I can allow myself to believe. But there is still a great deal of time until that day occurs and I don't wish to live just waiting for that moment to arrive. I want to find a sense of happiness, one that I never found throughout my life without her. I became a monster once she had died, and I turned Eric not too long afterwards. I was never truly alone, never happy. And I wish to find that happiness, so when Kyra returns to me, I will feel whole, completely whole without any regrets."

I sniffed, the tears beginning to dry on my cheeks. I didn't know what to say. I didn't want Godric to go, to just abandon us. But that wasn't what he was doing, was it? He wasn't just running off for no reason. He was searching for happiness, and I think out of everyone, I understood that. I had searched and searched for happiness, for joy, for so long. And I was finally about to find my sliver of happiness. But Godric, he had gone so long living through others, for those around him. He wanted to find peace and happiness on his own, so that when Kyra came back to him, he wouldn't just be a shell, waiting for her to fill him with her light. He needed to be happy, to be his own person before he can allow Kyra back in. and I could understand that. I myself had to find who I was, and I think somewhere along the way in the past few months while Eric and I had been apart, and even throughout this war, I found a piece of myself that I never knew was there. And I felt more alive, freer. I could allow myself to be happier with Eric than I ever had before. So while I didn't want Godric to go, while I didn't want to not have him there at my side all the time as a shoulder to cry on and my confidant, I knew why he had to do this, and I couldn't exactly stop him. I wanted him to be happy, that's all I've ever wanted. So if he needed to do this, then I was going to have to support him.

That didn't mean, however, that I had to like how I found out about this.

I slapped Godric for a second time that evening, the burning handprint a darker shade of red this time. I watched it heal slowly, much slower than the last slap.

"I suppose I deserved that." Godric gently touched his cheek, only to hiss in pain. "You've gotten quite good at that."

"Thanks." I slapped him, much more playfully, on this chest. "You could have told me, Godric. I would have understood. Hell, I do understand."

"You're right. I should not have kept this from you." Godric nodded in agreement. "I just...I did not want you to be upset or think it was in any way you're fault."

"You failed miserably at that." I pointed to my face before wiping my cheeks of the tears.

"I see that now." He sighed, his cheek nearly completely healed now as he raised his hands to cup both of my cheeks. "I love you, Elizabeth. I truly do. You are such a precious girl and I am thankful I've gotten the opportunity to meet you, to become you friend. I will never, ever leave you, do you understand that. You cannot get rid of me that easily. I'm here to stay, little one, forever."

"I did sort of overreact." My cheeks began to redden. "I was just so angry with you and then I just sort of cried."

"I'm angry with myself for hurting you." He pressed his lips to my forehead. "I'm sorry. Will you forgive me for being an idiot?"

"If I couldn't forgive someone for being an idiot than Eric and I wouldn't be getting married." I rolled my eyes, the anger and pain vanishing completely. "You will come back for the wedding, right? I don't know when it'll be but..."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. I doubt I'll be gone long. Perhaps a few weeks, a month maybe? I just need some time to..."

"It's okay, Godric. I understand, you don't have to explain." I shook my head, laying my hands over his. "I understand perfectly."

"I will also be searching for that book Sophie-Anne had left for me, the one that will be needed in order for Kyra to be resurrected. I have an inkling where it was hidden."

My eyes brightened. "Really?"

"Really. It will be useless to talk about the resurrection if we do not have that book within our grasps. It shouldn't be hard to locate. We'll need a witch, of course, but depending on however long it shall take Kyra to finish this war of hers, we'll find one when the time is right."

I hugged the vampire, my arms circling around his waist. "I'm going to miss you, Godric, even if you're only gone for a little bit. We've never really been a part from one another."

"You were missing for two years." Godric reminded me.

"Okay, but I didn't remember you at all, so in my mind, that doesn't count." I shrugged. "When you first sent me here with Eric, you had gone off on business. And when you went to New Orleans before nearly getting yourself killed, it had been business again. This time it's your decision. We've never really been a part before, not willingly anyways."

"You will be fine without me. You've grown greatly since the first time we've met." He assured me with a warm smile. "You were such a curious young girl, knowing nothing of this world."

"And now I'm...well I'm me." I grinned up at him.

"You're you. I do, however, worry about Eric." Godric admitted.

"What do you mean?" my eyebrows furrowed.

"He'll be left with you for the weeks I'll be gone." He wore a straight face. "He'll be driven insane by the time I return."

"Funny." I shoved at his chest, a laugh emitting from my lips. "Don't make me slap you again."

He smirked down at me before drawing me in for another embrace. "It will be you who will be driven insane by Eric's antics, I believe."

"I think I've already been driven insane by him, Godric. Why the hell do you think I'm marrying him?" I joked.

"Too true, my little Phoenix, too true."

* * *

><p>"Hey Sookie, it's just me!" I called as I cracked open the front door to her newly finished and furbished house. It hadn't taken long at all for Alcide's crew to finish the work and for Sookie and me to pick out the decor for inside the house. And although as I stood in the front hallway, I found myself remembering the events of that horrible night, I still felt at home here, like a part of me would always consider this house my home.<p>

"I'm up here!" Sookie called from the second floor.

I peeked into the living room and kitchen before making my way towards the stairs. Before I could even take a single step up, however, a scream sounded from above me. My eyes grew wide as I darted up the stairs and into Sookie's room, nearly breaking down the bathroom door as I tore it open. I looked around, expecting some big bad to be attacking Sookie, or at least bracing myself to find something desperately wrong with my best friend. But all I found was nothing. Well it wasn't exactly nothing. I did find Sookie standing in the middle of her bathroom, holding what appeared to be some sort of white stick in her hand, her mouth hanging open.

"Ah, Sookie?" I slowly stepped into the bathroom, raising an eyebrow at the blonde. "Are you okay, you just..."

And then she screamed again. Only this time she flung her arms around me, bouncing up and down as I just stood there in shock. What else was I supposed to do when my best friend just turned absolutely psychotic? I just waited it out until Sookie peeled herself away from me, waving the white stick in my face. I eventually just grabbed it from her hands, not able to get a good look at whatever she was trying to communicate to me.

"Words, Sookie, words." I rolled my eyes, glancing down at the white stick now in my hands. Except it wasn't just a white stick with no meaning whatsoever. It was a pregnancy test. And there just happened to be a plus sign in the little box. Now I wasn't an expert at pregnancy test reading, but a plus sign typically meant a good thing. "Holy fuck Sookie, you're pregnant!"

She squealed this time, though I wasn't so sure it was any better than the scream. I burst out laughing as she began dancing around the bathroom.

"I'm pregnant! I'm pregnant! I'm pregnant!" she sang out with so much happiness, I swear her face was going to fall off from smiling so much.

I shook my head at her antics as I stared down at the pregnancy test again. I couldn't believe she was pregnant. Sookie Stackhouse, my closest friend, my sister, was going to have a baby, and with Sam of all people! I was so ecstatic for her, I was...

"Oh gross, you peed on this!" my eyes grew wide in horror as I tossed the pregnancy test on the counter, waving my hands in the air as if it would magically help. "ew ew ew ew ew!"

Sookie laughed as she grabbed me by the shoulder, the widest grin on her face. "I'm pregnant!"

"I know!" I grinned in return. "And I totally just touched something that you peed on!"

That just caused the blonde to burst out into a fit of giggles. I stood there watching her, wondering if this was better or worse than the dancing and singing. I decided it was worse as after a moment, it didn't look like Sookie could breathe, and I helped her into the bedroom and down onto her bed. When I realized she wasn't laughing at all, and instead hyperventilating, I grew worried.

"Whoa, calm down there Sook." I rubbed her back as she leaned forward, putting her head between her legs in an attempt to calm herself down. "Just breathe. In and out, in and out...oh hey, we're going to be doing this in a few months."

I yelped as she slapped me on the arm, glaring at me as she rose off of the bed and began pacing before me. I watched with a raised eyebrow, not sure what to say or do. So I just sat there, letting the shock wash over her. I could tell by the look on her face that she was both happy about this pregnancy, but scared at the same time. I knew Sookie had always wanted a family, and that fantasy had started to become a reality once Sam popped into her life romantically. I don't think it was the fact that she didn't want kids, but instead, she was freaked out by the fact that this would be her first child, one that was threatening to pop out before she was even married. I could understand that. Thank god I was marrying a vampire! I never thought about having kids before in my life, but as I thought about it now, I didn't really care about it. I would be just as happy being Aunt Ellie to Sookie's obviously gorgeous children.

"I'm pregnant." Sookie whispered after a moment, turning to stare at me with wide eyes. "I'm really pregnant."

"You're really pregnant." I nodded with a smile playing on my lips. "Congrats, Sook!"

"Oh wow. Oh wow. Oh wow." She ran a hand through her hair. "I...I can't believe this! I never thought...I mean the timing...what will Sam thing...oh wow."

"You've always wanted a family, even I knew that." I stood and placed my hands on her shoulders, squeezing them gently as her gaze met mine. "The timing, well who cares. You and Sam are engaged, you can get married whenever you'd like. Don't let this baby ruin that. And Sam will be thrilled. That guy has been in love with you since day one. I'm betting finding out he's going to be a daddy will be the happiest day of his life."

Tears began to well in her eyes and I wiped them away as they spilled down her cheeks.

"I'm pregnant. I'm actually pregnant." I knew her tears weren't of sadness, but instead, happiness. She truly was happy, it was evident in her face. She was scared about what would happen, but deep down inside, she was happier than she's ever been. And I was ecstatic for her. We all deserved our happy ending after everything, and it looks like that's about to happen.

"If you told me six months ago that I would be marrying Eric and you and Sam would be engaged and having a baby, I would have called you crazy." I grinned at her.

"And now?"

"Well I would still call you crazy. This is all a little crazy. But a good crazy." I pulled her in for a tight embrace. "We're really getting our fairytale endings, Sookie. I never thought that we would. But here we are."

"You're getting married and I'm...I'm pregnant." She breathed out, still not believing it. "Oh god, what about my maid of honour dress!"

"I'm sorry, you're what?" I raised an eyebrow as she pulled away, the blonde hurrying across the room to the nearly empty closet. There were boxes all around the room, clothes lying on the ground of the closet as if she had been in the middle of hanging them before going and peeing on a stick.

"My maid of honour dress, silly." She rolled her eyes at me as if I was the one insane. Ha, yeah right!

"Again, I repeat, what?"

"For your wedding." She snickered, pulling out a hanging dress. It was a rich violet colour, and I knew right away that it would look gorgeous on Sookie.

"You know, I never asked you to be maid of honour." I pointed out.

She planted her hands on her hips. "Who else are you going to ask? Pam?"

I snorted. "Good point. But how exactly do you have a dress already when I don't even have a dress. Or really any plans at all."

"Oh that's alright, I've already planned most of it." she waved the comment off.

My mouth fell open. "Sookie!"

"What?" she sent me an innocent look. "Blame the hormones!"

"That's so going to be your excuse from now on, isn't it?" I shook my head with a smile.

"Of course." She nodded with a giggle.

"So, my apparent wedding planner, when exactly is this wedding going to be?" I asked curiously. "Apparently all I need to do is show up."

"In three months. I thought a summer wedding would be perfect. The flowers in the fields around Eric's house in the country will be perfect in the mid of summer." Sookie informed.

"Ah, so it's going to be at the house then. I approve, it's beautiful there." I nodded. It was actually where I saw Eric and me getting married anyways. Either there, or oddly enough, here. I had thought about going to Dallas, or heck, maybe even getting married in my little home town in Texas where I had been born. But trying to explain to some nosy neighbours why that sweet little five year old was now getting married to a vampire wasn't exactly on my want to do list.

"This isn't going to fit." Sookie pouted, looking at herself in the full length mirror with the dress out in front of her. "I'm going to be fat, Ellie, fat!"

"Oh no you won't." I rolled my eyes. "You're going to have a living thing growing inside of you. You can get a new dress."

"I guess." She looked over her shoulder at me. "You do know you're going to have to get a wedding dress now."

"I know." I groaned, plopping down on her bed. "Oh god the horrors!"

"Just think though, it'll be worth it on the wedding night when Eric is ripping the dress off of you." She pointed out.

A grin crossed my face. "This is incredibly true. Hot married sex. I can't wait!"

"I can't wait for you and Eric to finally be married." Sookie joined me on the bed. "I had always secretly hoped it would happen."

"I can't wait for you to have this baby. I'm going to spoil him or her, just so you know."

"You're going to be teaching them horrible habits, I just know it." she shook her head, though a grin was plastered across her face.

"More than likely." I nodded in agreement.

"Just as long as you don't teach them how to drive."

"Hey now, it's not like I to get into car accidents!"

"Just like you don't try to find yourself some trouble." She teased.

"So I'm a magnet for trouble and car crashes, sue me." I stuck my tongue out at her being laughing. "Can you believe this is our life now, Sook?"

"You're going to be married in three months and I'm going to be...very pregnant." There was a look of pure joy on her face. "We're finally going to be happy, Ellie, the both of us."

"Finally." I nodded, looking over at her with an identical look on my face. "We're finally going to have our happy endings."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I just wanted to thank everyone for sticking through this entire series. I mean, five fics! that's insane and I never expected this series to go on this long. I thought I was going to end it after three fics, and now here we are! I'm not going to say that the next chapter, the finale, is the definite end. I don't like the idea of just saying, goodbye, and this is it. because I've never been really good at ending anything, at just closing the door and never returning. so I'm just going to say that this is it for now, and maybe one day, there will be another Eric and Ellie adventure. we'll see how long I can keep myself away lol. for now, a big THANK YOU to everyone who has ever reviewed one of the five fics, read them, or just put them on an alert list or marked it as a favorite. thank you thank you thank you! seriously I'm crying as I write this because this series has meant so much to me, and now we've come down to this. keep an eye out for the finale that will be soon to come with the wedding that has been five fics in the making!


	50. Marry Me

Song Lyrics: Marry Me by Train; Only You Can love Me This Way by Keith Urban

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifty: Marry Me<strong>

I stared nervously at myself in the full length mirror, smoothing out the invisible wrinkles in my dress. I was surprised I had been able to even find a dress to my liking, and shockingly enough, I actually loved the dress Sookie and I had picked out. The body was tight down my body before the dress flared out just above my knees in layers of fabric. A deep purple sash was tied around my waist into a bow in the back, tugging the dress even tighter around me. The neckline was sweetheart and strapless, with just a hint of sparkle. It was simple, and yet as I gazed upon myself, I felt like a bride.

There were butterflies bouncing around my stomach and my heart was fluttering in an almost unhealthy way. I wasn't sure why I was acting like this. I wanted this. I wanted to be bounded to Eric for the rest of my life. I shouldn't have been nervous. But I was. However, it wasn't because I was unsure of what I wanted. Instead, it was because I was going to see Eric, the love of my life. I always found myself acting like some silly school girl when I was around him. I was hopelessly in love with him, and had been for longer than even I could admit. The moment he entered my life, I knew he would never walk back out of it. Even when he had left for the brief periods of time, I still held hope that he would return, that we would be happy. And now here we were, only moments away from the happiest night of our lives.

"You look beautiful, Elizabeth."

My eyes grew wide as I spun around, careful not to wreck my long gown, and gaped at the vampire standing before me.

"Godric? I almost thought you wouldn't make it. You weren't here last night for the dinner." I stared the vampire up and down, as if he was just going to disappear before my very eyes.

"How could I possibly miss this night?" he grinned down at me, wrapping his arms around my small frame. "We become a true family tonight; I wouldn't miss this for anything in the world."

"I'm so happy you're here." I held onto him tightly, thankful he had managed to come. It wouldn't have been right without Godric here. He was such an important part of both Eric and me.

"You look magnificent, Elizabeth." Godric put me at arm's length, his grin never wavering. "Eric is a lucky man."

"I'm the lucky one." I shrugged, returning the bright smile. "I can't believe we're finally here. I didn't think this night would ever come."

"And now it has. Any regrets?"

"None what so ever." I shook my head. "I just wish some people were here for this."

"Your parents." Godric nodded in understanding.

"And my brother." I admitted. "When I was seven, my brother was invited to a co-workers wedding and he brought me along because he couldn't get a babysitter in time. I remember that day so clearly. When we were watching the bride walk down the aisle, Matt, he whispered into my ear and promised that he would walk me down the aisle whenever I got married, whenever I met the man that I would spend the rest of my life with. Of course back then, I thought boys had cooties."

Godric chuckled as he wiped away the stray tear that slid down my cheek at the memory. "He's in here in spirit."

"I know." I nodded, knowing Matt was indeed watching over me on this night. "I know it more now than ever since seeing him again in the In-Between."

"He'll always be with you." Godric softly kissed my forehead. "Always in your heart."

"This actually brings me to what I was hoping to ask you if you were able to come." I looked up at him hopefully. "Since my brother couldn't follow through with that promise, bless his heart, I was wondering...well I know your Eric's best man and all but I was wondering if you'd...if you'd walk me down the aisle."

A look of surprise crossed his face. "Are you sure, Elizabeth?"

"I don't really have anyone else, and you've been family to me since the moment we met. You've always been there for me, and I couldn't think of a better person to walk me down that aisle than you. Of course, only if you want to."

"It would be an honour, a true honour." He swept me up into a hug, kissing my cheek as he did so. "You have no idea the happiness you've brought me on this night."

"I think it's the other way around. I'm getting married tonight, Godric. I'm actually getting married. And to Eric of all people!"

"Not just tonight, in a few moments." Godric nodded out the window.

I glanced over my shoulder and saw that the guests had all arrived, the seats being filled. The nerves returned to my stomach, my heart pounding in my chest as I thought about what would happen only moments from now.

"Sorry to interrupt." Sookie came walking into the room. "But it's time."

* * *

><p><em>Forever can never be long enough for me<br>To feel like I've had long enough with you  
>Forget the world now we won't let them see<br>But there's one thing left to do_

My heart was pounding so loudly I was certain every vampire in attendance could hear the thumping of my organ. It wasn't from nerves however, not like it had been only moments ago upstairs. Because the moment I laid my eyes on the man standing at the end of the aisle, I felt my knees go weak, my breath catching in my throat. There were no words to possibly describe how I felt at that moment, as I stared into those striking blue eyes that I would have the privilege to wake up next to every single day for the rest of my life

It had taken years for this moment to finally arrive. Eric and I had gone through hell. We had fought, we had screamed, we had both left at some point. Throw in half a dozen wars, a few trips to the In-Between, and the universe was practically screaming at us that we would never work, that it wasn't our fate to be together. But that was complete bullshit. Because I knew at that exact moment as I stood at the edge of the aisle, Godric at my side, all of our friends and loved ones here tonight, that we had been destined for this moment from the start. We may have gone through so much; we may have been to hell and back again more times than I could count. But we had finally come out on the other side; this was the light at the end of the tunnel that I had been waiting for.

_Now that the weight has lifted  
>Love has surely shifted my way<br>Marry Me  
>Today and every day<br>Marry Me  
>If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe<br>Say you will  
>Mm-hmm<br>Say you will  
>Mm-hmm<em>

"Are you ready?" Godric whispered to me, a twinkle in his sea coloured eyes.

I inhaled deeply, closing my eyes to try and will back the tears that had already formed in my eyes. I felt a wave of love come crashing down around me, and the first tear slid down my cheek. I felt a thumb brushing across my cheek, wiping away the tear, and I opened my eyes to catch Godric's gaze. I was distracted however, by the blonde vampire only a few feet away. There was a grin on his face, one that I had never seen before. It told me all that I needed to know. This man loved me. He cherished me like I've always wished for. It had taken long enough, but this was finally happening, our dreams were finally coming true on this perfectly starry night.

"Elizabeth?" Godric caressed my cheek with the backs of his fingers. "Are you ready?"

"More than you even know." I whispered in response, my own grin spreading across my lips.

_Together can never be close enough for me  
>Feel like I am close enough to you<br>You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you  
>And you're beautiful<em>

Godric waited for me to take the first step. My feet felt glued to the ground however, and it was the vampire beside me who had to lightly nudge me the first few steps down the aisle. I was too happy, too elated to even think about moving. It took a moment as the music began playing, began filling the night around us, before I gained control of my body. I stared down the aisle, my eyes never leaving Eric's. The look on his face caused my heart to swell, for butterflies to be fluttering around my stomach. I felt like a teenage girl meeting her prom date for some magical night that would never be forgotten. Except I wasn't a teenager, and this wasn't the prom. This was my wedding, a wedding that would soon put Eric Northman, the Sheriff of area 5, the once cold heated thousand year old Viking, as my husband.

My pace quickened, showing my eagerness. There was a light chuckle at my side, but I ignored Godric. I only cared about one vampire at that moment, only one man crossed my mind. And that was Eric. I couldn't believe this day had come. Even that morning, I still had Sookie pinching me every so often, to ensure that this wasn't some dream, some fantasy I would wake up from as soon as the best part came. But this wasn't just some dream. This was very much real.

_Now that the wait is over  
>And love and has finally shown her my way<br>Marry me  
>Today and every day<br>Marry me  
>If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe<br>Say you will  
>Mm-hmm<br>Say you will  
>Mm-hmm<em>

The moment we were only a foot away from the altar, I felt my hand beginning to shake and I had to clutch onto Godric's arm tightly to keep myself upright. The love that I felt through our bond, a bond that I once thought I had destroyed from some silly spell, was out tonight in full force. It had grown since I had nearly died once again, since Eric practically forced his blood down my throat in an attempt to heal me. I had been foolish to believe that this bond meant nothing to me. While our relationship wasn't based off of blood, or hell, even sex, it still meant more to me than I ever thought possible that I could feel what Eric could, that I could see for myself that this man truly loved me more than anything in the world.

"You are beautiful." Godric whispered as we came to a stop, Eric only a foot away now. He looked dashing in his black on black suit. The only spark of colour was that of his tie, a rich purple, one that matched the sash around my waist and the flowers in my hair. Sookie had teased me that she had chosen purple as our wedding colour as it was the colour of royalty, and that's exactly what we were. Eric was Sheriff, a once prince, and I was becoming his Queen, or at least, that's how Sookie put it. I agreed with her in a sense, I was becoming his Queen; I was becoming the Queen of his heart, and he the king of mine.

_Promise me  
>You'll always be<br>Happy by my side  
>I promise to<br>Sing to you  
>When all the music dies<em>

I felt Godric's lips brush against my cheek, a true smile adorning his lips as he stepped back and went to Eric's side as his best man. I caught Sookie's eye for a quick moment, the blonde looking spectacular despite the fact that she was very pregnant. But I couldn't look away from the Viking for long as he took a single long stride towards me. My heart fluttered, and for a moment I thought it was going to leap right out of my chest.

"I want you to know," Eric raised a hand up, caressing my cheek with a single finger, trailing it down to my jaw. "That I want nothing more than to rip this dress off and ravish you."

I couldn't help but snicker at his comment, shaking my head as I lightly kissing his finger as it swept across my lips.

"Let's try and wait until after the ceremony." My green eyes met his, and I knew deep within my heart, that this was the man that I desired, that I wished to spend the rest of my eternal life with. There had never been anyone else. There couldn't be when I had this man before me. He was far from perfect. But I wasn't all that perfect myself. Maybe that's why we had fallen for one another, why we had melded together completely as soul mates.

"I love you." His lowered his voice, and while I was sure all the vampires could hear us, I liked to think that he only wanted me to hear those three little words. "I will forever love you."

A light cough sounded from behind Eric, and the Viking rolled his eyes before he held a hand out to me. I didn't hesitate for a single moment as I slipped my hand into his, allowing for him to lead me the short distance to the minister that Sookie had all but bribed to perform the ceremony.

_And marry me  
>Today and everyday<br>Marry me  
>If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe<br>Say you will  
>Mm-hmm<br>Say you will  
>Marry me<br>Mm-hmm_

"Dearly beloved." The minister began, his gaze falling over the small crowd before resting on Eric and I. "We are gathered here today to join this man – vampire – and woman in Holy matrimony. The Bride and Groom have decided on reciting their own vows. Eric."

A hush fell over the crowd, only the sound of my beating heart ringing in my ears as Eric grasped both of my hands, bringing them up to his lips and laying a short kiss on both.

"I have roamed this earth for over a thousand years, searching for a meaning that I have never understood. I was a monster, one that I never believed needed to be changed." His smile widened. "I was a stubborn vampire who was set in his ways, and not even my own maker could change me."

"You were an asshole." I commented softly, a chuckle rising from the crowd.

"I was an asshole." Eric chuckled himself, pure joy sweeping across his blue orbs. "And then you swept into my life. You were a pain in my ass, one that I never wanted around. Godric forced you on me, and I once despised him for such. But now, I will never be able to thank him enough for handing me the most beautiful woman in the world."

A blush rose on my cheeks as Eric squeezed my hands, the love surging through our bond to the point that my knees were shaking beneath my dress.

"You are selfless. You would die for those that you love, and while it frustrates me, I admire your strength and courage. I'm envious of your love. You may not trust easily, but your love, your love is magnificent. It fills me to the point that I find it almost impossible to believe that such a kind hearted soul has fallen in love with a cold hearted bastard. You've chosen me, from all others in the world, and for that I will forever be grateful. I will cherish you, I will be yours, for now and always, this I promise you."

The moment a tear slipped down his pale cheek, the blood staining his flawless skin, my own tears began to fall. I had never witnessed Eric being so gentle, so loving, so open to how he felt. And in front of those that he could honestly not care about. The moment he has asked me to marry him, he had changed before my very eyes. He became the man I always wished him to be, while keeping parts of himself still intact. And I love him for that. I didn't want to change him, to make him into someone he wasn't. But he was still there, still an asshole and stubborn beyond all belief. But he loved me, and he didn't wish to hide that any longer. He was here proclaiming his love to me in the most intimate of ways.

"Elizabeth." The minister prompted.

I nodded and began to wipe away the tears, only for Eric to gently knock my hands away and do so for me. In return, I brushed away the bloody tear, only managing to smudge the blood streak. Eric didn't seem to care, and in fact, another tear slipped down his cheek, going unnoticed by the vampire.

"Eric," my voice was shaky as I spoke. I inhaled deeply for a moment before continuing. "I still remember the first day I met you. You looked at me like I was road kill on the side of the road. You told me I smelt. And somehow, from that moment on, I loved you. Maybe I didn't know it then, but I know now that I loved you the moment I set my eyes on you. You were pretty damn hot, by the way."

"Of course." There was a hint of a smirk on his lips.

I chuckled, rolling my eyes at the Viking. "You were an asshole, a bastard, and all around a complete jackass."

"Get to the good part, babe."

"I'm getting there." I lightly slapped his chest, laughter sounding from the crowd again. "We've been through so much these past few years. We've gone to hell and back, and some days I didn't think either of us would ever find true happiness. But as I stand here now, before you tonight, I know that I've finally found that happiness. I've never been happier in my entire life. Because before everyone that we care about, we're going to get married. And I never thought this day would ever come. But it's here and it's really happening."

I had to pause for a moment as another batch of tears slipped down my cheeks.

"You will always be the man that I love. From this day forward, I will fall asleep in your arms and wake up in the very same spot. I will forever love you, Eric Northman; I promise you that from the bottom of my heart."

Eric surprised me at that moment by dipping down and capturing my lips. I moaned in response as his tongue swept across my bottom lip. A soft 'aw' met my ears, all of our friends and loved ones laughing and whispering at our display. It took all the power in the world to gently push him away, a wide grin on my lips as we parted.

"Sorry, I couldn't contain myself." That smirk of his was plastered across his face as he nodded at the minister. "Proceed."

"Eric, do you take Elizabeth to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better and for worse, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

Eric sent me that sweet smile of his that he had only ever shared with me. "I do a thousand times over."

"Elizabeth, do you take Eric to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better and for worse, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

I knew I was grinning like a fool. "Hell yes."

Eric snorted, shaking his head at me.

"The rings please."

I turned to Sookie, who had tears staining her perfectly made up cheeks. I grinned at the blonde before taking the white gold band and turning back around. Eric did the same with Godric, the two sharing a loving look with one another before Eric faced me once again.

"_Elizabeth_," I rolled my eyes, knowing he was only calling me by my full name to annoy me. Even as husband and wife, he could still bug me. And I loved him for it. "With this ring, I promise you an eternity of happiness, of love, and most importantly, great mind blowing sex."

I didn't dare look at the minister as Eric slipped the ring on my finger, though I could imagine the look on his face right about now.

"Eric, with this ring, I promise you an eternity of happiness, of love...and some mind blowing sex as well."

I did risk looking at the minister this time after I slipped the ring onto Eric's finger, and a laugh emitted from my lips as I took in the beet red face of the man marrying us.

"By the power invested in me by the state of Louisiana, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

"May I?" Eric raised an eyebrow.

"You may kiss the bride." The minister nodded, taking a step back and probably rethinking this whole vampire human wedding thing for the future.

I was the one to surprise Eric this time, grabbing hold of his suit jacket and pulling him down until his lips met mine. I was grinning against his lips as we kissed, as our love, our souls, our everything, became one at that moment. We were married. We were husband and wife. We had truly found our happily ever after.

A ring of applause broke the sweet but passionate kiss. Eric rested his forehead against mine as I turned my gaze out onto those now standing up out of their seats, clapping and grinning as Eric and I stood there, now married. I spotted Sam in the front row, the shifter sending me a nod as he mouthed his congratulations. Pam was in the front row on the opposite side, and for the first time, there was a genuine smile on her face, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. The moment she caught me staring, her gaze hardened for a moment before her expression softened and she merely shrugged her shoulders.

"Shall we?" Eric slipped his hand back into mine, his fingers intertwining with my own.

I nodded as together, we began down the aisle, taking our first few steps as husband and wife. I couldn't have felt any happier than I was feeling at that exact moment. This would be a night I would never forget, not in a million years.

* * *

><p>"Please welcome for the first time as husband and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Northman."<p>

Eric's hand squeezed mine as we entered the large tent that had been put up in the grassy backyard behind Eric's house beside the ceremony site. The decor was absolutely stunning. Everything was silver and purple, with a dash of black tastefully done. From the linen to the flowers to even the lighting for the dance floor, everything was just perfect. I made a note to thank Sookie profusely for putting together such a beautiful wedding. I never would have been able to pull this off without her. I hadn't even known where to start. But leave it to Sookie to figure this whole wedding thing out.

"And now, for their first dance."

Eric directed me to the dance floor in the middle of the tent, tables filled with all those we loved and cared about surrounding us. There weren't many, possibly only a couple dozen that had attending. Most were vampires and werewolves from the surrounding areas, those that had ties to us in some way. But some, like Maggie, had flown across the country just for this night. Felipe himself, and a human of his, were in attendance, looking even more handsome than he had the first night I had met him.

Of course, no one could possible match how handsome Eric was tonight. His hair was slicked back perfectly, his orbs shining in the dim light.

"You're beautiful." He murmured to me as he twirled me around on the dance floor before I came to a halt before him.

Before I had the chance to respond, music began wafting through the tent.

_Well I know there's a reason  
>And I know there's a rhyme<br>We were meant to be together  
>That's why ...<br>We can roll with the punches  
>We can stroll hand in hand<br>And when I say it's forever  
>You understand ...<em>

"We're married." I mused as Eric's arm circled around my waist, securing me against him as his free hand clasped mine.

"We are." He nodded, the smile never leaving his lips.

"I never thought this day – night – would ever come." I admitted.

"Neither did I." He agreed. "We've been through so much."

"And now here we are. The great Eric Northman is married."

"I can still surprise you." He stole a quick kiss. "And I will continue to surprise you for the rest of our long lives, my wife."

I felt chills spilling over me. "I love it when you call me that."

"My wife. My wife. My wife." He repeated over and over again, so low and seductive that it almost started to sound dirty.

I snickered as I laid my head against his chest, enjoying the feel of his body against mine, a joy I would have for the rest of my life.

_That you're always in my heart,  
>You're always on my mind<br>But when it all becomes too much,  
>You're never far behind<br>And there's no one that comes close to you  
>Could ever take your place<br>Cause only you can love me this way_

"So, what do we do now?" I wondered.

"Have wild, passionate sex of course." Such a typical Eric response.

I rolled my eyes but didn't disagree. I wouldn't mind rolling around in bed with Eric for the rest of my life. Actually, I would prefer that, it sounded enjoyable.

"We could go away." Eric offered after a moment of dancing in silence. "You told me once that you'd like that."

"I would actually." I nodded, gazing up at the vampire that was now my husband. "Not for long. We humans call it a honeymoon. Essentially we have sex all the time. But it would be nice to get away for a little while."

"Then by all means, we shall." That smirk of his replaced his smile. "I would find myself enjoying endless hours of sex with you, my wife."

"I guess it'd be okay." I teased.

"You are a tease." He clasped a finger under my chin, his eyes boring down into mine. "You have changed me, my love, changed me for the better. I will never cease loving you."

_I could have turned a different corner  
>I could have gone another place<br>Then I'd of never had this feeling  
>That I feel today, yeah...<em>

"You're a big old softie, you know that." I slid a hand up to cup his cheek. "I can't believe how lucky I am to spend the rest of eternity with a man like you."

"I'm the lucky one." He turned his head until his lips were brushing against the palm of my hand. "You should not love such a monster."

"I happen to like monsters." I shrugged, my smile widening. "It rounds out how innocent I am."

"You, innocent." He snorted. "I don't believe you've ever been innocent, my love."

"That's only because you changed that." I laughed. "You were my first, and ever since then, I've been crawling back for more."

"The sex is just that good."

"Better than good."

_And you're always in my heart,  
>Always on my mind<br>When it all becomes too much,  
>You're never far behind<br>And there's no one that comes close to you  
>Could ever take your place<br>Cause only you can love me this way_

I sighed in content as Eric and I continued to dance. My eyes closed, letting Eric sweep me around the dance floor in graceful movements. I remembered the last time we had danced together. I had been begging Eric to stay, to love me once again. I had told him about the ring that I knew he had, that he had gotten for me. The very same ring that I now wore on my finger as a symbolism of our love. So much had changed since then, since everything had happened. So much had changed within only the last few months since the war came to a close. I wished those that we had lost could have been here for this, could have watched this night along with all the others. But I knew in my heart that those souls that were lost were still watching over us. Quinn had joined my parents and my brother and together they were watching the magical evening, celebrating the joy just as we were. I wished more than anything that I could have had my brother's smiling and proud face here with me tonight, more so than anyone else. But wearing his prized watch on my wrist was reminder enough of the family that I had lost, and the family that I was now gaining.

"I love you." Eric whispered in my ear.

_And you're always in my heart,  
>You're always on my mind<br>And when it all becomes too much,  
>you're never far behind<br>And there's no one that comes close to you  
>Could ever take your place<br>Cause only you can love me this way_

"I love you too." I lovingly stared up at Eric, tugging him down for a quick kiss as the music slowly began to fade. "I will always love you."

"Forever and always." His voice vibrated against my lips.

* * *

><p>"I don't even want to know what that is." I pulled a face at the dish that was placed down in front of Eric. "Did they honestly make <em>meals<em> out of blood?"

"You have no idea how hard it was to find caterers that dealt with vampire diets." Sookie commented from beside me. "By the way, they cost a fortune."

"How big of a dent did you put into my credit card?" Eric narrowed his eyes.

Sookie just smiled innocently at the vampire before digging into the roasted chicken that sat in front of us humans. I snickered as I shook my head and took a bite, savouring the taste and moaning.

"That turns me on." Eric mused, a smirk crossing his lips as he took a spoonful of his blood...soup? I didn't even want to ask whether or not that was true blood or real human blood. I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer to that.

"Soon." I patted his arm. "Very very soon, don't worry."

"Unless you're going to include me in this rendezvous of yours, keep the sex talk to a minimum while we eat." Pam's spoke before Eric could respond.

Sookie and I shared a laugh, Sam shaking his head from beside Sookie. I grinned as we all ate, sharing little laughs, but for the most part, silently enjoying the moment. Eric's hand found my knee underneath the table and squeezed it every so often, sometimes his fingers trailing up into my lap. He had voiced more than once that he wished I was wearing less than I was. If it were up to him, he would rather me naked all the time. I couldn't exactly say that I didn't want the same thing for him. Why possibly try and cover up the perfection that is Eric Northman's body?

"And now, the maid of honour and best man would like to say a few words."

Sookie was the first to get up and stand before the head table, microphone in hand, a wide smile on her face.

"I haven't known you for very long, Ellie, but I consider you to be my best friend, my sister." I spied the tears already forming in her eyes, and I felt the same reaction. "I've wanted your happiness even more than my own. I've been by your side as you've travelled through hell these past few years, and I can only imagine the suffering you've been through in the past. But through all of that, I always knew that we would make it onto the other side, that there was a light at the end of the tunnel. I always knew that because of that man sitting beside you. He may be an asshole, and no one here will ever deny that. But we can all see that he loves you more than anything in the world, and I'm so happy for you Ellie. You've found the man that you're going to spend the rest of your life with. You've found your soul mate, and after so many wars, you're finally standing here, married, and ready to start the rest of your lives. I hope for the best, for both of you. And I hope that my daughters will grow up to love just as you both love one another."

I stood as Sookie came back around the table, hugging the blonde immediately. We both cried as we held onto one another. We may not be sisters in blood, but in mind and spirit, I considered Sookie to be family. And by extension, Sam and those sweet little twin baby girls, were also part of my little estranged family that I wouldn't trade for the world.

As we parted, Eric surprised me by standing as well, and hugged the pregnant blonde. Sookie was just as surprised as I was, and didn't hide it as they pulled apart.

"What?" Eric shrugged. "I can behave myself."

Pam snorted down the table and the tables littered around the tent erupted in laughter. Eric rolled his eyes as we sat once again while Godric stood and took Sookie's previous spot on the dance floor before us.

"Eric, you are my progeny, my child, my son. Elizabeth, you are my hope, my meaning to this very existence. Together, you form a love that is rare to come by. I have never witnessed two more deserving souls finding one another. You've both brought such happiness to my life. I've been lost for many centuries. I've lost meaning and hope. But watching the two of you grow in these past years, watching as you've been brought closer and closer together until you united tonight, I have a renewed desire to live, to seek the same happiness that the two of you share. Never allow for anyone to take this light from you, to cloud the love you have for one another. Eric, you will forever be my greatest accomplishment. And Elizabeth, my heart may not be able to beat, but you make it feel like it's pounding in my chest with every little smile. Always love one another, and know that there are many that love you in return, that support you. We are your family, forever and always."

I couldn't stop the tears as they slid down my cheeks, and as I glanced at the vampire beside me, I saw the tears on his cheeks for a second time that night. Eric was the first to rise as his maker reached us, the two sharing the most beautiful and loving embrace I have ever witnessed. It was a true testament to the bond that they shared, that they forever would share. Once the two had parted, Godric stepped around Eric to me and I flung my arms around the vampire who had his own tears pooling in the corner of his sea coloured eyes.

"That was beautiful." I whispered to the vampire, holding him tightly.

"I love you, my dear Phoenix. I've always considered you family, but tonight is has become official." He whispered in my ear before his lips brushed across my forehead. "Take care of Eric; you and I both know he will need a strong woman like you to keep him in line."

"I can hear you, you know." Eric reminded us from his seat.

"Oh, we both know it's true, Eric." I rolled my eyes, dipping and pecking him on the check. "But I love you anyways."

"You better damn well love me." he grumbled before capturing my lips with his own.

I didn't deny him as his arm slipped around me and tugged me onto his lap. I could hear Godric shuffling back to his seat as music began playing in the tent, voices rising around us. Eric and I were in our own little world however, just enjoying one another as husband and wife.

* * *

><p>It was later in the evening, a fast paced song ending that Sookie and I had danced our little hearts out to, when the music died and the DJ's voice came over the speakers.<p>

"This is normally when the bride and her father would take to the dance floor. But tonight, another has asked for the time."

I raised an eyebrow as the guests began leaving the dance floor, Sookie squeezing my hand as she joined Sam at the head table where Eric was talking with Pam.

"May I have this dance?" Godric's voice caught me by surprise.

"Godric?" I asked in confusion. "What's going on?"

"You're father and brother was unable to walk you down the aisle, and you so kindly asked me to do so. I thought it would be fitting if I were to dance with you tonight. You are my closest friend, and in some ways, like a sister to me, as well as a daughter."

"Oh well don't say that, it makes the fact that we've had sex so much dirtier." I snorted but gladly slid my hand into his.

Godric spun me around before a song I didn't recognize began playing. It felt right to be in Godric's arms at that moment, for him to step up in the place of both my father and brother. It was his rightful spot of course, and it had been since the moment he had saved me all those years ago. We had bonded, both with blood, but also through friendship. I couldn't imagine a world without Godric, a world without this amazing vampire that had turned the man that I loved into who he was today. Eric said that I was the one to change him, but I knew Godric had a helping hand. He had nudged Eric in the right direction each and every time. Godric had evolved over the centuries as a vampire, and while it had taken Eric a bit longer, he too had evolved as well.

"I've never seen you so happy before." Godric mused as we danced.

"I've never been this happy before." I smiled up at him before stealing a glance at my husband. He must have felt me staring, as he looked out onto the dance floor and sent me one of his dazzling smiles. "I'm just so happy, Godric."

"I'm glad." He kissed the top of my head. "You deserve happiness, you both do. It brings me great joy to know that I was able to nudge you two together."

"You brought us together." I nodded. "I don't know how you knew we were meant for one another, but you did."

"Intuition." He shrugged, a knowing smile on his face. "You and Eric are much alike, and yet different at the same time."

"He's a lot like you, you know. Of course, he's not as kind or generous, at least, not to other people. But he's learned a lot from you, Godric. You've been a good maker, a good father to him."

"That's all I've hoped for, that I wouldn't fail him."

"You haven't." I shook my head. "You were a good maker to him, and a good friend to me. Thank you Godric, for being there for me tonight. I wish my parents and brother could have been here, but I know they would be happy that you were here in their place."

"I will always be here for you, my sweet one. Always." He vowed. "Time will never change that. I will always be here for both you and Eric."

"I'm glad to hear it." Eric's voice interrupted our dance. Godric and I stopped, turning to glance up at the tall dashing Viking. There was a playful smile on his lips as he stared down at his maker. "Mind if I cut in? You've already taken her for a spin, Godric."

Godric and I both knew that Eric was referring to the nights in Chicago Godric and I had spent together intimately, while I had amnesia I might add. I rolled my eyes at Eric, slapping his chest playfully as Godric merely shook his head with a laugh.

"She is all yours, my child." Godric patted Eric's arm, kissing me on the cheek before moving into the crowd.

Other couples began to join us on the dance floor as Eric's arms wrapped around me, our bodies swaying to the music.

"Do you remember the last time we danced together?" I gazed up at Eric, the brightest smile on my face. "Do you remember how much of a jerk you were?"

There was a sparkle in those blue orbs that I've never seen before tonight, a sparkle that caused my smile to grow. "And how do I compare now?"

"Still a jerk." I shrugged teasingly before letting out a laugh. "But a very good looking jerk that I love with all of my heart."

Eric grinned down at me. It was amazing to think that a year ago I had been in Chicago, not able to remember the man who I couldn't imagine living without. And now here we were, dancing together with all of our friends and loved ones around us on this magical night. I couldn't have asked for more. I couldn't have asked for a better ending to the long and treacherous road we had both endured. I knew it wasn't over, not for a long shot. There would always be threats again me; I was the Phoenix after all. But none of it mattered. Because I had the man that I loved at my side. Eric and I, we would live an eternity together, and even then some. And I couldn't have been happier.

"You make me the happiest man in the world." Eric dipped his head down, his lips brushing across my ear.

"You're not a man, you're a vampire."

"Details, details." He nipped lightly at my earlobe, earning a soft moan to emit from my lips.

"Not here, Eric, there's people watching." I giggled.

"So?" he raised his gaze, a smirk crossing those perfect lips that I would now have the chance to kiss every day for the rest of our lives.

"Quite an exhibitionist aren't you." I shook my head with an eye roll.

"Only with you." He captured my lips in a sweet kiss.

I grinned into the kiss, raising one hand to the back of his neck to deepen the moment. We were surrounded by guests and but it didn't matter to us. Because at that moment, it was only Eric and I on that dance floor. And it would always only be Eric and I.

"I love you." I whispered to him as our lips parted, his forehead leaning against mine.

"Forever and always." He whispered in return, his eyes closing for a brief moment in pure happiness. "I'll love you for an eternity, my beautiful lover."

"I'll love you for longer."

"I'll love you more." He challenged with a grin, his eyes opening.

I snickered as I stared up into those perfect blue eyes that I had fallen in love with long ago. "We sound like one of those cheesy happy couples."

"It is quite sickening, isn't it?" he pecked my lips quickly, before raising a hand to cup my cheek. "But I'd rather be sickeningly happy than without you, my love."

"You have no idea how much I want to rip that suit off of you." I smirked widely as I grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him passionately once more, unable to stop myself.

"No one's stopping you." His mumble vibrated against my lips, a moan escaping my lips as I closed my eyes to enjoy the moment.

"Oh you know, just the guests."

"Nothing they haven't seen before." His arm around my waist tightened, tugging me even closer.

"God you two are seriously sickening." Pam's voice came from across the dance floor, earning chuckles from the guests watching us.

"And loving it." I whispered to my soul mate, my one and only, my husband.

* * *

><p>"I wonder who will have the dirty wedding sex." I wondered out loud as I plopped down in a seat beside Sookie.<p>

Sookie raised an eyebrow as she leaned her elbows on the top of the elegantly designed table. "What?"

"Dirty wedding sex." I shrugged. "Now I've never been to a wedding before, but there's always dirty wedding sex."

"Well it won't be me." she snorted.

"Why night?" I wagged my eyebrows at her suggestively. "You and Sam go at it like animals."

"A little pregnant here." She rolled her eyes, pointing at her very large stomach. It was still hard to believe that she was having twins. Two little girls who were going to be the pride and joy of two very deserving people.

"Hm, maybe Pam then?" I glanced across the dance floor to where the blonde vampire was licking her lips as she spoke to one of the waiting staff.

"She probably already has." Sookie shook her head and laughed. "I think it'll be you and Eric if anything."

"You're probably right." I grinned. "Or maybe I'll just have to sneak off with Godric."

"I think not." A stern voice sounded from behind us.

My grin widened as I turned around in the chair, my eyes meeting Eric's. "Hello tall hot and sexy."

Eric rolled his eyes, though there was a carefree smile on his face as he leaned down to sweep a set of kisses over my cheek, nose, and lastly my lips. I wiggled on the seat before jumping up and grabbing his hand.

"Yeah, you're definitely having the dirty wedding sex." Sookie laughed as I dragged Eric away.

"The what?" Eric glanced over his shoulder in confusion as I manoeuvred us around the many guests at the wedding, sending smiles as we went.

"The dirty wedding sex." My grin morphed into a smirk.

"Oh, I see." A smirk crossed his face as well as he grabbed me around the waist the moment we had escaped the folds of people. "I think we can do that."

I never had the chance to question what he meant when suddenly, I was lifted up into his arms and he was taking off at vampire speed. The next thing I knew, Eric was lying me down on our bed, one that we would forever share now.

"I love you, my sweet." Eric ran his hands down the length of my dress, his lips hovering over my neck. "You are the most beautiful woman in the world, and I'm honoured to be your husband."

"Oh just fuck me already, Eric." I squirmed beneath him. "Leave the pleasantries for later."

"As you wish." He smirked down at me before pulling me back up to my feet and standing behind me. He brushed my curled hair over one shoulder, his tongue flicking out to the base of my neck and licking the length of it. I shuddered against him, my eyes fluttering close. I felt his hand on my back, teasing my bare shoulders before resting on the corset style back of my dress. His hands worked faster than I could have imagined, and I was sure if I had been watching him, I wouldn't have been able to even see his fast moving hands as they undid my dress.

The moment the dress was slid from my body, pooling at my feet, Eric turned me around and lifted me back into his arms. My legs wrapped around his waist, my lips finding his. I felt my back being pressed against the silk sheets of the bed, Eric hovering over me as he dipped a hand from my back to between my legs. He ran his cool digits over the length of my panties and I moaned loudly, my body shaking beneath his expert hands. I pouted as they moved away from my hot core, sliding up my silk slip before reaching the top. We were staring one another in the eye as he ripped the slip right down the middle, tossing the flimsy material off the bed. Next was my bra, only this time he was more gentle, unclasping and pulling the strapless bra free of my breasts. The moment the bra was pushed off to the side, his lips were latched onto one of my nipples. My eyes grew wide as my hands grasped onto the back of his suit jacket.

"Too many clothes." I gasped out, his tongue swirling around my nipple, gently nipping at it.

Eric pulled away from me for what I thought to only be a moment. But that's all that was needed for Eric to use his quick speed to rid himself of his clothes. He was back on top of me as he began to slide my panties down and out of the way. I nearly found myself going over the edge as Eric dipped his tongue inside of me, tasting me before trailing kisses up my bare stomach until he found my nipples once against. His other hand however, returned back to my hot core, his fingers massaging me as they slipped in. I threw my head back in ecstasy, Eric using me in all the right ways. He knew my body better than even I did, knew exactly where to touch to cause me to thrash in pleasure.

As I was coming closer and closer to my climax, Eric began to slow, his lips removing themselves from my nipples and instead, brushed across mine.

"I will love you forever." He whispered, his blue orbs meeting mine. "Forever and always, my lover."

I couldn't find the words, and instead grinded against him. He laid a sweet kiss on my lips before he removed his fingers from inside of me and slid up until his erection was pressed at my opening. He surprised me by not biting me as he entered like he normally did. But instead, we held each other's gaze, looking at one another with all the love in the world as he slowly thrust in and out of me in steady strokes. Gasps and moans, cries and screams left my lips over the next few moments as my husband and I made love, as Eric drove me into a mind blowing orgasm. It didn't take long before his fangs were poised at my neck, sinking into my pulsing vein at the very same time my orgasm began to peak. I was screaming out in pure joy as Eric gently sucked at my blood, still riding me as the orgasm shook my entire body from my head to my toes.

After a long pleasurable moment, the orgasm began to fade, my body slumping against the bed in near exhaustion. I sighed in content, my hand finding Eric's hair and began to stroke his soft locks. He lapped at the blood on my neck before raising his head up, his eyes finding mine.

"I love everything there is about to." he his lightly caressed my body. "I love your body." He brushed his lips across my forehead. "Your mind." His lips dipped down until they were hovering over my beating heart. "And your soul."

I held onto him he laid a soft kiss over my heart before slipping off of me and came to rest beside me on the bed. I curled up beside him, my head resting over where his heart should have been beating. And I could have sworn as Eric wrapped his arms around me, that there was the faintest heartbeat. I couldn't have been sure, as after a split second, it disappeared, but I knew in my heart that I had been able to flutter that once icy cold heart of Eric's.

Eric must have felt it as well, as his arms tightened around me, holding me to him as if he never wanted to let me go.

"We should probably go back down." I mused, though I made no move to get up, perfectly content in lying there for a few more minutes.

"They all know what we've done." Eric stroked my hair. "Might as well enjoy these few moments."

I tightened my arm around his waist, one of my legs curling around his. We were wrapped in one another for the first time as husband and wife, as a married couple. It made my own heart flutter to think that we finally found our happy ending. A door was closing on our old life, and opening to a new one. This was a fresh start with one another, with the rest of our lives. We could do anything now, anything we could ever dream of. I felt invincible as I lay in his arms, knowing that for eternity, I would be able to cherish this moment. Whatever may come, whatever may happen in the future, it didn't matter. Because Eric and I were together, we were one. We would face the world together; we would fight till the very end at one another's side. And that was the only thing I had ever wished for since the moment I laid my eyes on my Viking.

"Together, my love, together forever." He whispered to me.

"Mrs. Eric Northman. I quite like the sound of that." I gazed up at him. "I can't believe we're actually married, Eric."

"And we'll spend the rest of our lives together. You will never leave my arms again, my wife. I will cherish you, I will take care of you, you are my world now. You will forever be my life, the one that gives me a reason to live. You are my everything."

As we shared a short but sweet kiss, I knew for certain that while not everything in our lives may be perfect, one thing was for sure; fairytales do exist. I was living proof that the girl could catch her prince and could live happily ever after. And that's exactly what we were going to do.


End file.
